YuGiOh: War against Smithy
by GinIchimaru03
Summary: Valentina defeated! Mario, Mallow, Bowser, Geno and Rozalin set out to find the remaining Legendary Planets, Star Pieces and the Millennium Eye. But The Trinity lurks in the shadows, will Mario and his allies be able to stop Smithy and reclaim Bowser's Mansion?
1. Dragonic Tactics

Hello Yu-Gi-Oh fans, this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Fan Fiction ever.

Don't expect to much of this story, because this is my first story, I am from Holland so maybe my spelling isn't always correct, but I do my best.

_This story is based on the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, so the characters are the characters from the game but then in the real world, sometimes I will use one of my original characters and maybe characters from other Mario RPG games will appear, sometimes I will give characters new names._

_Maybe I will use a character from the original anime or some ones son or daughter might show up, but you must know that most of the characters who lived in Domino City died during Zero Reverse._

_Now for the rules I don't use ban lists and I will use anime or manga only cards, sometimes I will use the anime effect for a card, sometimes I use self-made cards details of these cards can be found at the end of a chapter. Now this is taking place after the events of 5D's so sometimes there will be Turbo Duels, only the Turbo Duels will be like those from the 5D's manga I will use Synchro and Xyz monsters though, Xyz monsters are rather new now._

_For those unfamiliar with the manga Turbo Duels it is a Duel on a Duel Runner like in the anime only the Duelists won't use Speed Spell cards, no Speed World and no Speed Spell Counters but regular Spell cards, Duelists can win in three ways._

_1. Bring the opponent's Life Points to zero or by a Deck out._

_2. By stopping the Duel Runner of the opponent, a way to do that is with 'sense' each Turbo Duelist has sense, the Duelists can bring out their sense through the cards and each sense is different._

_3. Sometimes a Turbo Duel goes around a track, the one that passes the finish line or completes an amount of laps they win._

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh all the cards and characters of the series belong to Konami._

_I don't own Mario, all characters, story ideas and names belong to Nintendo._

Prologue.

**More than 5000 years ago a fierce battle was going on in Egypt, the Pharaoh Atem, fought against the horrific beast Zorc Necrophades.**

**When the beast was sealed the Pharaoh lost his memory, and thus 5000 years later when Yugi Muto solved the Millennium Puzzle the Pharaoh returned and a new age of darkness appeared, the medium of battle was Duel Monsters, when Yugi prevailed the Millennium Items disappeared and Duel Monsters became a normal game.**

**Now about 80 years later the game is still popular, the current King of Games, the world champion in Duel Monsters is Bowser, with his victory he won the best cards of the first King of Games Seto Kaiba, the inventor of the Duel Disk system that is still used.**

**Now everything is peaceful but that won't stay for long as a group of evil people tries to gain the power of the Millennium Items, the battle against Zorc was hard but a much harder battle was fought behind the scenes, the Pharaoh had nothing to do with that, now the secrets of that battle shall be revealed.**

**We shall start now.**

**O wait one more thing my name is Frogfucius, now that has been said sit back and enjoy.**

1. Dragonic Tactics.

**Have you ever battled a superior opponent?**

**If so then you must know how I feel now, I face the world champion, The King, on this moment and he is about to pound me into the ground, and that all for a girl.**

**A bit confusing you say? Well let me start from the beginning.**

**Ten years ago New-York.**

A man wearing an old cloak ran down an abandoned alley, he looked behind him.

'Damn they are persistent.' He muttered.

One of the man's pursuers shouted something to his partner.

'He's almost at a dead end, nowhere to run after that!'

His partner nodded and they slowed down, the hooded man looked behind him.

'They're losing speed.' He gasped for breath and then he bumped into a wall.

'A dead end.' The hooded figure whispered.

'My darling it's all over, I have failed you.' The man sunk to his knees, he thought about what happened the past five-thousand years.

'This really sounds weird.' The man laughed.

'I am more than five-thousand years old and yet I still haven't figured out a way to restore everything to how it was.'

'Well well well look at that.' The hooded man turned around he saw the man and his partner.

'Seems we finally have you Geno.' One of the men spoke.

The men were clearly not human, they had really pale skin it almost looked they were radiating light, they were taller than most humans, their fingers were thin and long there ears were pointy, two angel-like wings stuck out of their back.

'Geno you are under arrest...' One of the two weird creatures said.

'I know.' The man called Geno replied.

'I've been running from you guys for hundred of years I know all the claims you have against me, aiding a demon to her grasp for power, the death of an innocent woman and sealing her soul away in the Shadow Realm, I only did that to safe her you know.'

One of the two creatures laughed. 'They all say that, you know you're coming with us to Star Heaven there you will be judged by our Goddess, we were hired to find you and bring you to justice.'

Geno stuck up his arms chains made of light appeared around his wrists.

'Finally mission accomplished and without bloodshed.' One of the creatures said and then all three of them disappeared in a blinding flash.

On a nearby rooftop another hooded man was watching it all.

'You're in trouble now Geno.' He slowly spoke, his red eyes were the only thing visible from under his hood.

'Now that those Star Heaven police force is busy with you I have all time to come up with my own plan, if Azrael does his part I do my part.'

The stranger jumped down the roof on the street he stood in front of a museum. 'Here it is.' He muttered and the man put his hand against the glass suddenly the glass scattered. 'All to easy.' The hooded man said as he entered the museum he clearly knew where he was heading.

On the second floor of the museum the man stood still. 'Here it is the rare card expo with the most rare cards ever made.' The man walked down the huge room he saw several card display's containing Destiny Heroes, Crystal beasts, Pegasus' Toon monsters, the Legendary Planets.

The man looked at the Planets. 'Interesting but not the once I need.' He walked to the back of the room.

'There.' He said opening a display containing three cards.

'The only weapons created to take down the Egyptian Gods, with these in our possession we shall become invincible.' The man looked at the three cards. 'The Wicked Gods.' He said and he let out a cackling laugh.

**Seven years later, Egypt**

A man was walking down the desert he looked around.

'Now where is that ruin?' He wondered.

The man had long white hair, his skin was extremely pale his eyes were pools of darkness, several scars covered his face and his upper body.

The man wore nothing except some ragged pants.

'For seven years I am searching this rotten desert!' He shouted, he breathed in the hot air.

'The sun lost his touch on me in the day, I am not bothered by the cold in the evening, I am bothered by the fact that I cannot find that blasted ruin!'

The man sat down.

'Azrael.' They said. 'You go to Egypt!'

He smashed his hand in the sand.

'Lot of good that did me, coming here was my greatest mistake ever.'

Suddenly he saw something a ruin in the distance.

'It's illusion, a reflection in the sky of the old ruin I am looking for.

Azrael stood up and started to run not bothered by the sand.

A few hour later he arrived at the temple he entered, after a few minutes he reached a huge collapsed room.

'This is the place Yugi Dueled the Pharaoh.' Azrael muttered.

'And here it is in the pedestal.' Azrael took three cards from the pedestal.

'The God cards o how I've been looking for you.' Azrael left the temple.

_What does he want with these cards anyway they lost their power long ago. _Azrael was in deep thoughts he never noticed that seven beams of light shot out of the sand and seven glowing objects rose above the sand.

**Present day.**

On a hot summer day a group of people were together in a park in New York, some people were Dueling other were just relaxing.

'I still can't believe it.' A young woman sighted she was around the twenties, she had long blonde hair tied behind her back, she had bright blue eyes, the girl was dressed for the hot weather she wore a white sleeveless crop top, it was skintight and closed on the front with a zipper.

For the rest she wore pink shorts that exposed her legs completely she also wore sandals.

'What is wrong? What is it you can't believe?' A boy who walked next to her asked, the boy only wore slippers and blue shorts.

'You can tell me everything princess.' The boy said the girl grabbed the boy.

'Toad, you know I don't want to be called by my title.'

Toad was actually called Theodore but it was known to most of his friends he had a fascination for mushrooms, so most people just called him by his nickname Toad.

'Well.' The girl replied. 'It's that tournament from last week, you know the world championships.'

'Yes.' Toad mumbled. 'What is wrong with it?'

'I can't believe Mario didn't make it! I mean he lost in the semi finals!'

'Don't get so worked up over that Mario, he is a normal man Rozalin.'

'You know Theodore.' Rozalin said, he knew he was in trouble now, each time Rozalin called him by his full name he knew he was in trouble.

'I am deeply sorry.' Toad mumbled.

'And that is the problem with you, loosen up a bit it won't kill you.' Rozalin said.

'You want ice cream?' Toad asked and Rozalin nodded.

'Ice cream count me in.' They heard a voice behind them they both turned around a young man was leaning against a tree, he wore a black trench coat he had long red and thick hair, he also wore black boots and black jeans, a pair of sunglasses protected his eyes from the sun.

'Bowser?' Rozalin asked.

'Princess Rozalin.' Bowser said he put away his sunglasses he had brown eyes. 'Why is the world champion here?' Toad asked.

'To invite the princess to my mansion.'

'And why should I come with you?' Rozalin snapped.

Bowser laughed. 'Well your father is rich if I kidnap you I would get a crap-load of ransom money, enough to pay me a lifetime and that is all I need.' Toad and Rozalin looked at each other.

'I don't think so you big bully!' Toad shouted Bowser started to laugh and he took a Duel Disk out of his coat.

'Your on then shorty.' Bowser said.

'I don't have a Duel Disk here.' Toad replied and Bowser took a second one from under his coat.

(Toad: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'I'll start.' Toad said drawing his first card. 'And I start with these.' He said and two facedown cards appeared one defending monster and one revered Spell or Trap card.

'Your move.' Toad said and Bowser casually drew his card.

'I shall show you what I can do.' He said and he picked a card from his hand. 'I summon the Lord of Dragons!' A man dressed in armor that looked like a dragon appeared on the field he crossed his arms. (1200 ATK)

'Now I use the Spell card Ancient Rules, which let me summon a high Level normal monster from my hand, so meet Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and Seto Kaiba's favorite beast appeared on the field. (3000 ATK) Toad gulped.

'Thanks for giving me these cards Rozalin.' Bowser said, he was right after the ceremony Rozalin had given Bowser the cards and a trophy, Seto Kaiba was now retired as a Duelist but his Blue-Eyes White Dragons still are his pride, so Kaiba decided that the world champion had the rights to own his legendary dragons.

'Now I use another Spell card Pot of Greed, this card suits me.' Bowser said as he drew two cards.

'I use a third Spell card.' Bowser said. 'The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' A flute appeared in the hands of Lord of D. it was shaped like a dragon neck with a dragon mouth at the end.

Lord of D. started to play a tune.

'I summon two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' Bowser shouted and two more of the dragons appeared. (3000 ATK x2)

'Finally I activate Stamping Destruction!' Bowser shouted one of his Dragons blew away Toad's Trap card it was Mirror Force.'

'Now Lord of D. destroy his hidden monster!' Bowser commanded and a mushroom with two arms and a blue hood appeared on the field. (800 DEF) The Spellcaster destroyed it.

'Mushroom Man 2? Typical.' Bowser grinned.

'My dragons get him!' Bowser shouted as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons charged in and fired their blasts Toad was launched backwards on his back.

(Toad: 0) - (Bowser: 8000)

'No stay back!' Rozalin shouted Bowser laughed.

'On the Duel field you are known as Rozalin 'Peach' because you use a heal Deck, now show me some of your sweetness Peach.' Bowser said.

Behind Bowser a helicopter landed, it was set to land out of itself.

'Step in now.' Bowser commanded.

'I refuse.' Rozalin stated.

'Don't make it too hard on yourself.' Bowser sighted as he grabbed Rozalin by her arm he quickly turned her arm on her back then he picked a rope out of his pocket and tied it around her wrist then he grabbed her other arm turned it on her back as well and tied both her wrists together then he tied her arms against her body and her legs as well Bowser lifted her like she weighted nothing and helped her into the helicopter then he jumped in and flew off, Toad saw it all happening.

On a quite part of New-York a man was relaxing in his armchair he only wore red shorts, he was reading a book when Toad stormed in.

'Mario we have trouble!' Toad shouted and Mario put away his book.

'It's Bowser he kidnapped Rozalin!' Toad continued.

'Mama mia!' Mario shouted he picked his red T-shirt from the ground and his blue jeans he put on his shoes and grabbed his Deck and Duel Disk.

'Who could have guessed Bowser would do something like that?'

'He wants power.' Toad replied. 'He want to ask money from the king of that remote island he lives on, then he will buy the island.'

Mario scratched his chin. 'Isn't that island part of four islands?' Mario asked, Toad nodded.

'He is on the smallest?' Toad nodded again.

'Then he is in his mansion, letsa-go.'

Mario knew about that group of islands, he went there once to visit Rozalin that is when he fell in love with her so he visited often, that Bowser had kidnapped her in New-York was a bold move.

The island group was part of New-York it was made by men, New-York was getting to big so the president decided to create a new group of islands, over the years the island group and New-York slowly separated from each other and now the island still belonged to New-York but it acted on its own, they had a king and a queen and their own government.

'Here we are.' Toad said he landed the plane at the small airport.

'It's a one hour walk to his mansion from here.'

One hour later they arrived at the mansion, it really was huge Mario opened the door. 'Surprising he's been expecting someone.' Mario whispered, they entered a large room two round chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling between the chandeliers hung a small cage in the cage sat Rozalin she was gagged but not tied.

'Noisy little brat isn't she? I wonder how you can stand her.' Mario turned around Bowser stood in the doorway.

'What were you thinking? Breaking and entering my house without my permission?'

'You wanted me to come Bowser.'

'Gwa ha ha that's right Mario, now I'll pound you.' Bowser said he activated his Duel Disk.

'Most people know you and Rozalin are close, so if I pound you they know it's serious.'

'Whatever Bowser, you won't get away with it.' Mario said activating his own Duel Disk.

'We Duel on the chandelier, there is a box attached to it if you lose your Life Points the box explodes making the chandelier fall.'

'That's crazy!' Toad shouted.

'I accept your challenge.' Mario said and he quickly climbed onto the chandelier Bowser did the same.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'I'll go first.' Bowser said drawing his first card.

'I start with Mirage Dragon in attack mode.' A golden Chinese dragon appeared on the field it snarled at Mario. (1600 ATK)

'Now I set this card and end my turn.' Bowser said and the facedown card appeared.

_The world champion, it would have been a pleasure but now it's serious and I have the worst hand I could wish._

'I set three cards and that is all.' Mario said and two facedown cards and a reversed monster appeared.

Bowser drew his card and he laughed. 'I summon my Level three Tuner monster Delta Flyer!' A small yellow dragon with huge white wings appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I can grand one of my monsters a Level and so my Mirage Dragon becomes Level five.' Bowser threw up his hands, both dragons changed into a total of eight glowing stars, Bowser started to chant.

'A ray of light pierces the darkened sky illuminate the sky with radiant light, show yourself, the end of light Light End Dragon!'

A snake-like dragon appeared, it was white with a golden headpiece, he had four wings. (2600 ATK)

'Now I activate my facedown card Dragon's Descent, so I can Special Summon from my hand Infernal Dragon!' This time a dragon with black scales appeared it was humanoid with a sharp trident on the tip of his tail, it roared. (2000 ATK)

'Light End Dragon destroy his hidden monster!' Bowser shouted and a machine dressed like a football player appeared. (2100 DEF)

The blast of Light End vaporized the Battle Footballer.

'I can attack with Infernal Dragon but if I do he will be destroyed, and I need him, so I place a facedown card and leave it with that.' The facedown card appeared.

_There is not so much I can do now, well maybe this will work I just try. _Mario thought. 'Two facedown cards that is all.' Mario said and a facedown card and a concealed monster appeared.

'Looks like you don't even try anymore.' Bowser sneered in the meantime Rozalin had put her gag off.

'Mario!' She shouted both Bowser and Mario looked up.

'Don't give up Mario!' Rozalin shouted.

'Bowser! You might have the upper hand but you shall not win!' Mario said, Bowser laughed. 'It's my turn and I activate Call of the Haunted!'

Delta Flyer reappeared on the field. (1500 ATK)

'Now I use the same trick again!' Bowser shouted and he threw his hands up, both of his dragons dissolved into eight glowing stars.

'A ray of darkness blackens the sky fill our hearts with terror, show yourself, banisher of the light Dark End Dragon!' This time a black scaled dragon appeared, it was humanoid in shape with two large wings on his back it had an extra mouth and a pair of extra eyes on his chest. (2600 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Dark End I remove 500 attack and defense points and destroy a monster on the field.'

Dark End Dragon roared as he became weaker. (2100 ATK)

A red orb with four metal claws on it appeared on Mario's side on the field Dark End opened his second mouth and it was destroyed. 'That blast Sphere could have hurt me badly.' Bowser said. 'Now Dark End Dragon attack him directly!' The dragon fired another blast Mario was caught in it.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Mario: 5900)

'I activate Damage Condenser!' Mario shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'Now I Special Summon from my Deck X-Head Cannon in defense mode!'

A blue machine appeared on the field it floated in the air it had two arms and two guns stuck out of his shoulders. (1500 DEF)

'Annihilate him Light End Dragon!' Bowser shouted and Light End fired a blast of light destroying X-Head Cannon.

'You were lucky with that one.' Bowser said.

Mario quickly drew his card. 'I use Monster Reborn!' He shouted the Ankh appeared and X-Head Cannon reappeared. (1800 ATK)

'Now I activate my second facedown card!' Mario shouted and his second Trap spun around. 'Ultimate Offering, I pay 1000 Life Points and I special summon Y-Dragon Head and Z-Metal Tank!' First a red mechanical dragon appeared. (1500 ATK) Next to the dragon a yellow tank on two huge caterpillars appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I remove my three machines from play!' Mario shouted.

'So they combine together!' A hatch on Z-Metal Tank opened, Y-Dragon head pulled in his wings and neck he landed on top of Z-Metal Tank two laser cannons appeared on the caterpillars of the Tank, then a hatch on Y-Dragon head opened and X-Head Cannon landed in it. (2800 ATK)

'XYZ-Dragon Cannon! Your best!' Rozalin shouted from out of her cage.

'Now XYZ destroy his Dark End Dragon!' Mario shouted, the huge machine charged his laser and blew the Synchro apart.

(Bowser: 7300) - (Mario: 4900)

'You won't find my Light End so easy to deal with.' Bowser threatened as he quickly drew a card. 'Pot of Greed!' He stated drawing two new cards.

'Now my Light End Dragon attacks your XYZ-Dragon Cannon.' Bowser said.

'What the?' Mario said in surprise.

'I use Light Ends effect, by giving up 500 attack and defense points your monsters loses 1500 of both!'

Light End dropped to a score of 2100 while XYZ-Dragon Cannon dropped to a score of 1300.

'Now Light End destroys your monster!' Bowser shouted and the blast of light vaporized the machine.

(Bowser: 7300) - (Mario: 4100)

'Your move Mario.' Bowser said.

'Draw!' Mario shouted he drew his card. 'And I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot! Now we both draw three cards.' Both Mario and Bowser drew.

Mario looked at his cards. 'Now I activate my Spell card Faustian Bargain! I destroy a Special Summoned monster on the field and Special summon one.' Bowser looked at Mario.

'Now wait a minute my dragon is...' Bowser started.

'Special Summoned so he is gone now!'

'No!' Bowser shouted when his Light End Dragon disappeared.

'Now I Special Summon V-Tiger Jet from my hand this time a flying machine appeared it was a jet shaped like a tiger. (1600 ATK)

'Now I Normal Summon Drillago!' Mario continued A yellow machine covered with drills appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of my Ultimate Offering to Normal Summon Mechanicalchaser!' Finally a yellow machine appeared hovering above the ground, it was armed to the teeth. (1850 ATK)

'Charge!' Mario shouted and the three machine trampled over Bowser.

(Bowser: 2250) - (Mario: 3600)

'Now a facedown card and I end my turn.' Mario said, his facedown card appeared, Bowser snarled angry when he made his draw.

'Don't think you have won, because I shall unleash a power never seen before!' He shouted and he drew his card.

'I summon Lord of D.' The Spellcaster appeared on the field. (1200 ATK)

'Next The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' The weird shaped flute appeared in the hands of Lord of D. and he started to play it.

'Come out Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' Bowser shouted and the two ferocious beasts appeared next to Bowser.

'My next monster needs two Level eight monsters to be summoned and see I have them so now I overlay my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' Bowser said. 'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz summon! Come forth Thunder End Dragon!' Bowser chanted and the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons changed into two orbs of light, a gate opened behind Bowser and a humanoid dragon with a long neck came out of it, he had black and white scales, two huge wings on his back and a long tail, sparks of electricity surrounded him two orbs of light also floated around him.

'Now I detach one of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons.' Bowser said and Thunder End Dragon absorbed on of the orbs through his mouth.

'I destroy all monsters on the field except for Thunder End Dragon!' Bowser shouted and lightning flashed destroying all monsters.

'Mario behind you!' Bowser shouted Mario looked around and looked right in the eyes of the dragon it fired a bolt of electricity at Mario who screamed.

(Bowser: 2250) - (Mario: 600)

'Whatever you do it's over, you cannot summon a monster this turn that is strong enough to destroy my monster.' Bowser laughed.

'And I have one shot left to destroy all monsters you've lost Mario!'

'I don't have to destroy your monster in battle.' Mario simply said drawing his card.

A void opened and XYZ-Dragon cannon landed on the field again.

'But how?' Bowser stammered. 'I activated my Interdimensional Matter Transporter to save him from destruction.' Mario said.

'Now I could discard one of my cards and destroy your dragon but no.' Mario choose another card. 'I activate Silent Doom!' Mario shouted and V-Tiger jet appeared on the field again. (1600 ATK)

'Now I Summon W-Wing catapult!' A blue jet with two cockpits and two missile launchers appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Combine!' Mario shouted and V-Tiger Jet flew above W-Wing Catapult they attached to each other. (2000 ATK)

'Now I combine my monsters once more!' Mario shouted and XYZ-Dragon cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult detached into parts they combined together the result was a gigantic war machine combined of all the parts of the five previous smaller machines. (3000 ATK)

'This is my ultimate monster V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon.'

'It's as strong as my Dragon!' Bowser shouted.

'Yes but once per turn I can remove a card from play.' Bowser turned pale as Thunder End Dragon slowly disappeared when he got zapped by V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon.

'Now V-to-Z dragon catapult Cannon destroy him with Ultimate Destruction!' Bowser screamed as the blast vaporized him.

(Bowser: 0) - (Mario: 600)

'O crud...' Bowser said when his Life Points were depleted.

'Foiled again...' He said then the bomb exploded, Bowser and the chandelier crashed to the ground.

Mario found a lever and pulled it the chandelier rose to Rozalin's cage, Mario opened the lock and helped Rozalin out the cage and pulled the lever again they descended to the ground.

'Aw my back...' Bowser moaned.

'It's your own fault.' Rozalin said.

'How could I the world champion lose to this... this... trash!?'

Bowser slowly stood up.

'Nothing... broken... I guess, now Mario finish me off, you won the Duel, arrest me, do what you want...'

'I do nothing except for leaving.' Mario said.

'Then I kidnap her again.' Bowser said.

'And then I'll beat you again, and if you come and kidnap her again I beat you over and over again until you have enough.'

Bowser growled something, then suddenly the ground began to shake and a huge thing crashed through the roof of Bowser's mansion when all three of them ran outside they saw it was a gigantic blade with a face on the hilt.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bowser: First I got foiled by Mario, who is now my archenemy, then this weird sword crashed through the roof of my house._

_Mario: I hope you are insured for huge swords crashing through your roof Bowser._

_Bowser: Now that is not funny Mario, I hope that thing will remove itself or else I shall remove it, or my name isn't Bowser Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

* * *

Card details:

Spellbook Inside the Pot

Normal Spell card

Both players draw 3 cards.

Note: The above card was first used by Jaden Yuki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga chapter 33. All credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter.


	2. Gate Guardian

2. Gate Guardian.

**Hi my name is Mallow I was sent to the city to do an errand for my grandpa Frogfucius.**

**My Grandpa always says Dueling with Duel Disks is dangerous so I have none.**

** I'm not good at Dueling either, Frogfucius helped me with my Deck, which I only can use in Duels without a Disk, but I actually always lose with it.**

Geno moved around in his small cell, he was here for how long? Ten years? For ten years his hands were chained behind his back.

They feed him, it was humiliating.

Suddenly his door opened.

'Turn around.' The Celestial creatures said, Celestians were the creatures that had arrested Geno ten years ago, humans would mistake them for Angels which they clearly not were.

Geno turned around the chains fell from his wrists.

'Come.' The Celestian said.

**Three years ago, unknown place.**

The hooded man with the red eyes was sitting in his room he was speaking to someone when suddenly his door opened.

'I'm back!' Azrael shouted entering the room.

'I can see that.' The hooded man replied.

'Smithy.' The hooded man said, the person on the screen he was talking to looked at him.

'You can start your factory we have all we need, summon that Semi-God of yours to fulfill our plan.' The hooded man spoke, Smithy nodded and the screen turned off.

'Well then I'll be going.' Azrael said backing out of the room.

'Wait.' The hooded man said.

'Give me those Egyptian Gods.' Azrael sighted and handed the cards to the hooded man who was clearly the boss.

**Present, two days ago, somewhere in Tokyo.**

A few meters from a museum a strange glowing portal opened, a hooded man came out it looked like he wore a mask only two yellow eyes were visible from behind it. 'Ah ha ha here it is.' The stranger said he snapped his fingers and a huge part of the wall exploded. 'The ground floor is in shambles, hoping the cards weren't here.' The man laughed he entered through the hole.

'Going up.' He said and he floated to the ceiling he snapped his fingers again and a new explosion ruined the ceiling.

'Now let's see, these displays all those cards.' The stranger said, he looked at a display containing the Wicked Gods.

'They think they can trick people by putting fake cards in displays?' The stranger sighted then suddenly he heard sirens.

'Ah ha ha the Sector Security will but in, not this time.'

The man opened a display and took ten cards out of it, he jumped out of a window.

Mere seconds later Sector Security surrounded him.

'Surrender!' One of the officers shouted.

'Ah ha ha I strike like a blizzard on a hot summer day.' The hooded man said, some members of Sector looked at each other.

'I can't stay.' The man said. 'Ciao...' He snapped his fingers and the street around him exploded all members of Sector Security were dead on impact.

The man stood there. 'I should have disappeared.' He said snapping his fingers again, he still stood there, three Celestians suddenly surrounded him.

'Damn, not good.' He muttered.

The hooded man snapped his fingers again this time a portal opened above him he took a jump but a blast of light fired by a Celestian hit him he dropped the ten cards he just had stolen but managed to escape through the portal.

The masked man appeared in the room were the hooded man with the red eyes sat.

'Did you got the Legendary Planets?' The hooded man asked.

'O yes I did got them.' The masked man replied.

'Then give them to me.'

'Can't do.' The masked man replied.

'You said you did got them.' The hooded man replied.

'Yes I did, but then some of those Celestians attacked and I um kinda lost all of them.'

The masked man quickly disappeared as the hooded man started to shout at him.

**Present day, a few moments before the Duel against Bowser ends.**

Smithy sat in his room, he looked at a screen.

'Almost done he muttered to himself.

Suddenly Azrael entered the room.

'How far?' Azrael asked.

'Done.' Smithy replied the two watched the screen it showed Bowser's mansion then the screen zoomed out showing the earth from above.

'Watch.' Smithy said, a small black portal opened right above Bowser's mansion it grew bigger.

'It moves through the Astral Barrier.' Azrael said.

Suddenly a huge sword appeared out of the huge portal it crashed down through the roof of Bowser's mansion, the black portal closed, and seven colored lights shot out.

'What was that?' Azrael asked.

'That sword was a Semi-God and an evil one, he needed a huge deal of power.' Smithy spoke.

'I opened a portal through the Astral Plane right above Star Heaven, the sword crushed the Star Road, now that place cannot be reached anymore and all wishes of all people shall stop.

Azrael laughed. 'Splendid.' He said. 'Now the world shall be plunged into darkness.'

Smithy looked at him. 'We only want to control the world.'

Azrael nodded. 'But I wonder why that sword decided to crash right there.'

'Simple.' Smithy said. 'A Duel was being held there, the Ener-D must have been on a peak there that Semi-God was attracted to it.'

**Present day.**

A young man was walking around the town he wore a white sweater and blue and white striped puffy pants with brown shoes under it.

'Now let's have a look, Mushroom Town, there is no better shop than here.' The boy mumbled entering the small town.

Now you have to know that Mushroom Town once had an other name, that name is long forgotten, Toad started a museum based off mushrooms here and thus the name Mushroom Town was born.

Mallow entered the only shop in the town the owner looked up.

'Hallo Mallow, here for the weekly supplies?' He asked.

'Yes I am.' Mallow replied and the owner put two bags on the counter.

'I've even put a little extra in this bag.' The owner said. 'It's for you.'

Mallow looked in the back and picked a brand new Duel Disk out of it.

The owner smiled. 'I see how much you enjoy Dueling, but you're always playing without a Duel Disk or you lend one.' Mallow bowed his head.

'My grandpa says Dueling is dangerous, so I can't have my own Duel Disk.'

'I already called him he was refusing first but he gave in and so you can have this Disk.' The owner said with a smile.

Mallow left the shop quite happy when suddenly the ground began to shake he heard a loud explosion the owner came out of his store, in the distance smoke rose in the air.

'That came from Bowser's mansion what the hell is going on?' The shop owner muttered.

'I shall check it out.' Mallow said and he ran off.

Mario and Rozalin stepped outside the mansion closely followed by Toad and finally Bowser, who was walking a bit slow.

'What in the name, is that?' Bowser gasped when he looked upon the gigantic sword.

'Look at that.' The gigantic sword spoke.

'It.. it... Mario it talked!' Rozalin shouted she was clearly freaked out.

'I saw your Duel Mario.' The sword said.

'I was impressed.' Mario gulped. 'Who are you anyway? You landed in my house and now you think you own the place? I'll tell you only once, leave now or feel my wrath!' Bowser shouted.

'Don't make me laugh, you're hardly able to Duel.'

At that moment Mallow entered the area he walked to the bridge that leads to Bowser's mansion.

'HALT! Who goes there!? A trespasser! This mansion now belongs to me the mighty Exor!' Mallow stopped immediately.

'That's right tremble before me.' Exor said.

'I only came here to take a look about what is happening!' Mallow shouted.

'You shouldn't put your nose in business it doesn't belong in, before you know it you'll get hurt. Since you saw me I cannot let you escape.' Exor said and Mallow drew back in fear. 'STOP!' Exor shouted and Mallow stood still. Exor looked at Mario and the others. 'We'll have a show before we Duel.' Exor said and he opened his mouth a dark void appeared before Mallow and a huge creature walked out of it, it was some kind of demon made of three parts the bottom was blue and it had the Japanese word for wateron it, the center part was green with the Japanese word for wind on it, the top part with a ridiculous small head and two arms was yellow with the Japanese word for thunder on it.

'That is...' Mario started.

'This is my Gate Guardian.' Exor spoke. 'He guards the bridge for any one who want to enter or leave, he is a Duel Spirit summoned from the depths of the Shadow Realm, now stranger you Duel, beat him and you can go.'

A Duel Disk appeared around the arm of Gate Guardian.

'I have no choice then.' Mallow sounded scared as he activated his new Duel Disk.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Gate Guardian: 8000)

'I'll start this off.' Mallow said he was nervous.

His hand shook when he wanted to play his card. 'I set a monster facedown.' Mallow softly said and a monster started to form she was a girl with spiky blue hair she wore a skimpy outfit that only covered her legs and her breasts she had green wings and talons instead of hand and feet. (1300 ATK)

Mario and Rozalin looked dumbfounded at the monster.

Bowser scratched his head. 'He screwed up...' he said.

Exor was laughing and Gate Guardian showed no emotion.

'Now why is my Harpie Lady 3 on the field? I said facedown!' Mallow was panicking.

'Haven't they teach you the rules?' Exor laughed.

'If you want to defend my mansion you better have to come up with something!' Bowser shouted.

'I know I know I had to place the card sideways I forgot!' Mallow shouted he sounded sad.

'What is your name?' Mario asked.

'Mallow!' Mallow shouted. 'Listen Mallow, stay calm! Look at your hand there might be something to help you, believe in yourself!' Mallow looked at Mario and nodded. 'I'll try!' He shouted.

'Wait a second... My monster is Wind so I activate Rising Air Current!'

The area changed they were all in the sky now clouds passed by and birds flew around, Harpie Lady 3 rose to an attack score of 1800.

'Now these two and that's all I can do.' Mallow said and two reversed cards appeared.

'I simply set this card.' Gate Guardian said his heavy voice was booming over the area, first a facedown card appeared.

'Now I play Sanga of the Thunder and Kazejin.'

First a yellow coffin with the Japanese word for thunder on it appeared, next to the first coffin a second green coffin appeared it had the Japanese word for wind on it.

'That is all.' Gate Guardian said.

_He's wide open now and I can summon another monster, this is gonna hurt him badly. _Mallow thought. 'I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode!' Mallow shouted and a new Harpie Lady appeared this one had long purple hair and green wings, she held a whip in her talons a breast-plate covered her torso. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'And I activate my Trap card Aqua Chorus now each monster with the same name on my field gains 500 attack and defense points.' Mallow explained. 'And both my monsters are treated as Harpie Lady.'

Cyber Harpie Lady rose to an attack score of 2800 while Harpie Lady 3 rose to a score of 2300.

'I think I will attack now, or maybe not because of his facedown card, but if I don't act now... But that card could be Mirror Force... Harpie Lady 3 attack!' Mallow shouted and the woman charged in scratching gate Guardian with her talons. 'Cyber Harpie your turn!'

'You've got guts, but I activate my facedown card Dimension Wall!' Cyber Harpie Lady disappeared into a void then she flew out again her talons aimed for Mallow. 'You take the Battle Damage that was meant for me.' Gate Guardian said and Mallow was thrown on his butt by his own monster.

(Mallow: 5200) - (Gate Guardian: 5700)

'It hurts!' Mallow was almost crying now, then he remembered Mario's words he stood up. 'Your move.'

Gate Guardian quickly drew. 'I set Suijin.' He said and a blue coffin with the Japanese word for water on it appeared.

'Now I Special Summon Sanga of the Thunder, Suijin and Kazejin!' Gate Guardian shouted and he walked to the front his parts all got their own score, Sanga (2600 ATK), Suijin (2500 ATK) and Kazejin. (2400- 2900 ATK)

'Time for me to move.' Gate Guardian said and he charged an electric shot and fired it at Harpie Lady 3. 'One for the barbecue.' Exor sneered from the top of the mansion, because Harpie Lady 3 now was destroyed Cyber Harpie Lady's attack dropped to 2300.

'You destroyed Harpie Lady 3, now Sanga can't attack for two turns.' Mallow sighted. 'I don't need that part to attack again.' Gate Guardian said and he rose his hands the field was flooded with water washing Cyber Harpie Lady away.

'And now for the direct attack.'

Mallow closed his eyes as Gate Guardian created a storm in the air, then he remembered something. 'I activate Hysteric Party!' Mallow shouted and both Harpie Lady 3 (1400- 1500 DEF) and Cyber Harpie Lady appeared (1300- 1400 DEF) the storm blew Cyber Harpie Lady away the defense of Harpie Lady 3 dropped to 1000.

'I set a card.' Gate Guardian said and a reversed card appeared in front of him. 'Your move.'

(Mallow: 4800) - (Gate Guardian: 5700)

Mallow wiped off the sweat from his face then he drew.

'It's time for me to get rid of you...' Mallow tried to sound confident but he failed. 'O wait maybe this will work.' Mallow said choosing a card from his hand. 'I use Elegant Egotist.' He said and Harpie Lady 3 flew inside the triangle that appeared in the air two other Harpie Lady's came out they landed. (1950 ATK-) (2450 ATK)

_I really don't get this guy but he seems handy. _Mallow thought.

'Since this was a Special Summon I can Normal Summon and I summon Rallis the Star Bird!' A monster that looked more like a Pegasus instead of a bird appeared. (800 ATK-) (1300 ATK)

'Now when Rallis attacks he gains 200 extra attack points for each Level of your monster, so I attack Suijin now.' Rallis let out a roar when his attack rose to 2700.

'Charge!' Mallow shouted. 'I use my effect, I can use it once with each part, now I make your monsters Attack Points zero.' Gate Guardian said and he grabbed Rallis with his hand and he crushed him, after that he fired a blast of water at Mallow.

(Mallow: 2300) - (Gate Guardian: 5700)

Mallow started to cry. 'Don't give up Mallow!' Mario shouted then it came to Mallow. 'Harpie Lady Sisters destroy his Suijin! Since you already used his effect it cannot defend you a second time!' Mallow wiped away his tears.

'You are sure, you sound confident but I have this.' Gate Guardian said and his facedown card spun around. 'Negate Attack!' The three birds stopped.

'Now It's my move.' Gate Guardian said.

'I connect my three parts, three shall become one and one shall be your destruction! I am the Gate Guardian!' (3750 ATK)

'Now I attack!' Gate Guardian shouted and he grabbed the Sisters and tore them apart one by one.

(Mallow: 1000) - (Gate Guardian: 5700)

_It's really over now, I tried my best but it wasn't enough..._Mallow thought.

'Make your last move.' Gate Guardian said Mallow was about to give up when he felt new energy floating through his body. _What is this feeling, is this... I felt it once when I was bullied by Belome, someone stood up for me that was the feeling of friendship, now I feel it double does that mean? _He looked at Mario and Rozalin. 'Draw!' Mallow shouted now sounding serious. 'Pot of Greed!' He shouted drawing two cards.

'Two cards to end this.' Mallow said. 'Harpie Lady 1!' This time a woman with long spiky purple hair and green wings appeared she wore the same outfit as Harpie Lady 3. (1300- 1800 ATK)

'Now thanks to her effect all Wind monsters gain another 300 point bonus.' The attackscore of Harpie Lady 1 rose to 2100.

'Now I Equip her with Phalanx Pike!' Mallow shouted and a golden staff appeared in the talons of the Harpie it glowed with a radiant light.

'It's almost the same as my Aqua Chorus, only this works from out of the Graveyard and it gives my monster 900 attack points for each other Harpie in my Graveyard or yours.' Mallow explained Harpie Lady 1 let out a screech when her attack points skyrocketed. (3900 ATK)

'And I remove Rallis from play.' Mallow said and the soul of the Pegasus appeared. 'To Special Summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!' A man with the head and the wings of a hawk appeared. (1600 ATK-) (2400 ATK)

'Now destroy him Harpie Lady!' Mallow shouted and the Harpie smashed the staff through Gate Guardian.

'Garuda direct attack!' Garuda grabbed the Phalanx Pike yanked it out and gave it back to Harpie Lady 1 then he kicked Gate Guardian against his chest.

(Mallow: 1000) - (Gate Guardian: 3150)

Gate Guardian staggered backwards he was now half faded since he was destroyed in battle.

'It's over gate Guardian without a real body you cannot stay here, only as a spirit.'

'Don't think so.' Gate Guardian said and he became solid again. 'I activate Dark Element!' He shouted and his Life Points were reduced to half, then he started to change. He got a normal body with two normal arms and a normal head only his bottom was weird it was more like a Centaur but instead of four legs he had eight small metal legs he held a battle-ax in his hand. (3800 ATK)

'I am the guardian of darkness, Dark Guardian!' The renewed Gate Guardian said. 'Since I'm a warrior I Equip myself with Lightning Blade!' He shouted and his ax was replaced by a long sword the blade was sparking with electricity, his attack score rose to 4600.

'Now I wipe you out!' He shouted slicing his blade through Harpie Lady 1 Mallow got a shock of electricity.

'And since this is your End Phase I can change the position of one monster.' Mallow shouted and Garuda mumbled something, Dark guardian looked dumbfounded when he changed to Defense mode. (3800 DEF)

(Mallow: 300) - (Gate Guardian: 1575)

'There is nothing more you can do.' Dark Guardian said.

'I cannot be destroyed by Battle so even if you manage to summon something that is stronger than me it is futile.'

Mallow closed his eyes and drew. 'Just the card I needed.' He said.

'This might end with an anticlimax but I don't care, I use Shield Crush!' The ground under Dark Guardian exploded in its place Gate Guardian laid on the ground.

'Mallow the Duel is over!' Rozalin shouted.

'Bah he crushed his Soul Card!' Exor shouted he was clearly angry.

'It took me a lot of energy summoning him and he was destroyed by a simple Spell card! Let him rot in the Shadow Realm!'

'But his body is still there...' Mallow said.

'Garuda attack!' Mallow shouted and the bird broke through the huge Gate Guardian, the Gate Guardian exploded in a burst of black mist.

(Mallow: 300) - (Gate Guardian: 0)

'So Gate Guardian was destroyed, then I have to deal with this myself.' Exor said.

'Yeah and you crashed in my mansion so you face me!' Bowser shouted activating his Duel Disk, five cards appeared before Exor.

A few minutes later the holograms disappeared and Bowser laid on the ground he was defeated rather fast.

'This is bad he is the world champion, how could he lose so fast?' Mallow wondered.

Rozalin stepped up and looked at Exor.

'Are you next?' Exor asked. 'You want to defeat all of us isn't it?' Rozalin asked. 'Yes that is true.' Exor replied.

'Then you have to face me now.' Rozalin said Exor sighted and again five cards appeared before him.

Ten minutes later Rozalin laid on the ground defeated without even touching Exor's Life Points.

At that moment inside a dark room a group came together.

'What will happen? Why are we summoned here?' One of the men asked.

'Nya nya nya I don't know Mack, but this a rather important mission will be.' Another man replied.

'I could have figured that one out myself Bowyer.' The one called Mack replied a little irritated.

'Why don't you two children shut up?' A third man asked.

'Yaridovich why don't you shut up yourself?' Mack replied.

'And where are the Axem Rangers they are late.' Yaridovich noticed.

'Like always.' The doors of the room opened and the man who spoke entered.

'Ah Boomer we were missing you.' Mack said.

Suddenly they all heard a sound and the roof of the building opened.

'There you have it.' Bowyer sighted, and four guys and a girl jumped down from a ship that was hovering above the building.

'Let us introduce ourselves.' A man wearing red said.

'We fight for evil!' The red one said.

'We live for disorder!' A man wearing black said.

'We like what we do!' A man in green added.

'We struggle for chaos!' The only girl added she wore pink.

'We are...' A fat guy wearing yellow armor said.

'THE AXEM RANGERS!' All of them shouted at once they struck a pose.

Suddenly they heard someone clapping they all turned around.

'Excellent show.' The newcomer said.

'Lord Smithy.' The one called Yaridovich said he bowed down followed by the rest of the group above them the roof closed.

'Now that everyone is here we can start with this meeting.' Smithy said.

'I have only one thing to ask.' Smithy said and he turned his attention toward one of the corners.

'Why have you infiltrated our meeting?' Smithy asked.

A young man stepped out of the shadows he was completely cloaked the only thing visible were his blood-red eyes.

'You know me Lord Smithy, but on the other hand you don't know me.'

'You are evading my question.' Smithy said and the young man laughed.

_I will find out what you have done to my sister, Smithy you better watch your back you could be stabbed in it. _

'If you excuse me now I have to check on the status of our little revival project, and I was here to say that one of our test subjects is gone, subject sun to be precise.' With these words the cloaked man turned around and walked away.

* * *

Next time:

Smithy: So Mallow has managed to defeat Gate Guardian.

Exor: I say gate Guardian was weak.

Smithy: I hope you will not disappoint me Exor.

Exor: Ha ha ha I won't! The sun shall envelop them in its glow!

* * *

Card details:

Cyber Harpie Lady (anime effect)

Type: Winged Beast/Effect

Attribute: Wind

Level: 4

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1300

This card's name can also be treated as "Harpie Lady".

* * *

Sanga of the Thunder (anime effect)

Type: Thunder/Effect

Attribute: Light

Level: 7

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2200

This card can be Set in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. It cannot be played face-up without a "Suijin" and "Kazejin" on your field. If so, you can Special Summon this card. You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

* * *

Suijin (anime effect)

Type: Aqua/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 7

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2400

This card can be Set in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. It cannot be played face-up without a "Sanga of the Thunder" and "Kazejin" on your field. If so, you can Special Summon this card. You can only activate the effect of this card during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

* * *

Kazejin (anime effect)

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: Wind

Level: 7

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2200

This card can be Set in your Spell/Trap Card Zone as a Spell Card. It cannot be played face-up without a "Suijin" and "Sanga of the Thunder" on your field. If so, you can Special Summon this card. You can only activate this card's effect during your opponent's damage calculation. Make the ATK of a monster attacking this card 0 during damage calculation. This effect can only be used once as long as this card remains face-up on the field.

* * *

Dark Guardian

Type: Warrior/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 12

ATK: 3800

DEF: 3800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Dark Element". This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

* * *

Dark Element

Normal Spell card

Activate if "Gate Guardian" is in your Graveyard. Pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Dark Guardian" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard. You cannot Normal Summon or Set this turn.

Note: The above 2 cards were used by the Paradox Brother in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 11 Tag Team Trial, Part 2. All credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.


	3. Power Invader

3. Power Invader.

**Taking over the world is not an easy task.**

**Exor the portal between the Shadow Realm and this world has to fight off a few pests, and then there is the matter with that cloaked man with the red eyes, since he said one of my cards is missing I'm worried.**

**I think Exor has it but I am not sure.**

The hooded man sat in his room, Smithy sat across him.

'What do you mean by Project Sun is missing?' Smithy asked.

'Like I said, it was in the machine collecting Ener-D, when I checked back on it it was missing.'

Smithy rubbed his chin. 'Seems that someone was aware of it and took the card.'

'We soon shall find out who has it, but now I am here.' The hooded man spoke. 'I have good news, Revival Project Sky was a success.'

A smile formed around Smithy's face. 'How about Project Earth?' He asked.

'That one is ready for testing.' The hooded man replied.

'Then I'll send out two of my men to test it.' Smithy replied, he stood up and walked away.

**Star Heaven, time unknown.**

Geno was standing on a balcony there was nowhere to go for him.

'What have I gotten into?' He muttered.

'Geno.' A voice said and a stern looking Celestian entered the area below Geno's balcony.

'You have passed your sentence, our Goddess want to have a word with you.' The stern looking Celestian spoke.

A portal opened and a young-looking Celestian came into view she was taller than the others, also she had four wings instead of two, her long red hair reached to her shoulders, she had stern yet kind look on her face.

She wore white simple robes.

'I am the Goddess of Star Heaven.' The woman spoke her voice came from all directions.

'You Geno who has committed many crimes against humanity have payed your sentence.'

'Ten years far to low.' The stern Celestian said.

'In that you are right.' The Goddess replied.

'But I have a solution, I know you killed the woman you loved, and sealed her soul in the Shadow Realm, why?'

Geno took a deep breath. 'She was taken over by the demon I once served, I couldn't stand it so I killed her, sealing her soul inside the Shadow Realm, so I could revive her when the demon was defeated.' Geno said he sounded nervous.

'A selfless, yet selfish act.' The Goddess spoke.

'But there is a pressing matter.' The Goddess spoke.

'Let me guess, you want my help in it?' Geno asked.

'Indeed.' The Goddess said. 'You know the demon that you saved your beloved from, some people want her back into this world, and they have almost found a way how to do it.'

'I shall stop them!' Geno shouted.

'Yes if you want to help me do that I shall restore your beloved.'

Geno had tears in his eyes, suddenly a huge black gate opened a huge sword came out crashing through the floor of Star Heaven seven colored star-shaped objects followed the sword down.

'What was that?' The stern Celestian shouted.

'Why is a Semi-God crashing through Star Heaven?' Geno wondered, he wasn't as surprised as the rest.

'That sword has crushed the Star Road, the realm where dreams become real.' The Goddess said. 'Without it my power fades.' She slowly changed into a spiritual form, a card formed in Geno's hand and Dark Valkyria appeared behind Geno, Geno looked at her, he was confused.

'In mere seconds.' The Goddess spoke. 'I managed to create a temporarily body for your beloved, her soul is in that card.'

Geno hesitated then he hugged Dark Valkyria they cried.

'I've missed you.' Geno whispered.

'You saved me.' Dark Valkyria replied.

'Geno.' The Goddess said. 'If you help me fixing the Star Road I can truly revive her.'

Geno looked at the Goddess. 'I accept but first I need your name, I never work for people whose name I don't know.'

The Goddess smiled. 'I am Merlee.' She said.

'Okay Merlee to business what should I do?'

'Find the Star Pieces that sword took with him, I don't know where they are only that they landed on Earth find them on Earth and bring them back, you have to restore the Star Road to restore me.' Merlee slowly started to fade.

'I give you two more guardians, two who served the Pharaoh Atem, use them wisely.' Merlee said now she completely faded two more cards appeared in Geno's hand they were Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl.

'Let's do it.' Geno said and the stern Celestian opened a portal Geno stepped through.

**Present time.**

'Two down.' The huge sword Exor said he looked down at Mario and Mallow.

'Why don't the two of you Duel me at the same time? than we make a Triangle Duel of it, we all play for our self like a normal Duel only there will be three people Dueling instead of two.'

'Agreed, with two people Dueling you we have more chances.' Mario said.

'Then come up here.' Exor said, Mario and Mallow took a run through Bowser's mansion until they stood on the roof.

'Now.' Exor said. 'To make sure you won't flee.' He continued two bubbles formed around Rozalin and Bowser Exor lifted them so they hung next to him.

'Are you ready?' Exor asked and both Mario and Mallow activated their Duel Disk.

(Mario: 8000) - (Exor: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'I shall start.' Mario said and he drew his first card.

_Do your best Mario, I felt the power of the strongest card ever and now I hold it. _Exor thought.

'I summon Reflect Bounder in attack mode!' He shouted and a weird red machine covered with mirrors appeared on the field. (1700 ATK)

'Now I Special Summon Turbo Booster in defense mode!' Mario shouted and next to the Reflect Bounder a futuristic machine appeared. (0 DEF)

'I set this card facedown and I'll end my turn.' Mario said and his reversed card appeared.

'Then I go next.' Exor said and a sixth card appeared before him.

'First I use Double Summon.' Exor said and the Spell card appeared before him.

'I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode.' Exor said and a ferocious beast-man appeared on the field, it wore leather armor and held a dangerous looking battle ax in his hands. (1900 ATK)

_This is the third time I see his Deck and I still don't get it, how can he win with this simple Beat down Deck? _Mario thought.

'Now I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf!' This time a ferocious werewolf appeared it had white fur with black markings on it, it stood on two legs, it had four arms the beast roared. (2000 ATK)

'Aren't you afraid yet?' Exor asked Mallow nodded Mario shook his head.

'Then I Equip my Vorse Raider with Axe of Despair! Vorse Raider's battle-ax was replaced by a fearsome looking ax, with a fiendish face on the hilt he roared as his Attack Points rose to 2900.

'Now I set this card.' A facedown card appeared in front of Exor.

'Just move already.'

'I guess it's my turn then.' Mallow softly said as he drew.

_This might work. _Mallow thought.

'I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Mode!' Mallow shouted and the Harpie appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Now I equip her with Rose Whip, Cyber Shield and Aero Nail!' Mallow shouted and he played the three Equip cards, Cyber Harpie Lady's breast-plate got thicker the whip she held was covered with spikes and she got a large metal dagger around her wrist, she let out a screech as her points rose to 2900.

'Now I attack your Warwolf!' Mallow shouted.

'I don't think so.' Exor said. 'I activate my facedown card.' He said and the trap spun around.

'Nightmare Wheel!' A medieval torture device appeared on the field the wheel was stuck in a dragon mouth. The Harpie was pulled to the device and chained to it. 'Release her now!' Mallow shouted.

'O I don't think so, now stop crying or move.' Exor said.

'Mario is.' Mallow replied.

'Mallow don't give up yet.' Mario said drawing his card.

'I summon Y-Dragon Head in attack mode!' He shouted and the red mechanical dragon appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I set two facedown cards.' Mario said and his two concealed cards appeared in front of him.

_This might hurt but if I don't do something he will overrun us. _Mario thought. 'Reflect Bounder attack his Warwolf!' Reflect Bounder shot forth a blast of light Warwolf leaped in the air and stomped the machine.

'Now Turbo Booster!' Mario shouted and the other machine ran over Warwolf with his last breath the ferocious beast also crushed the Turbo Booster.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'That was reckless Mario and you will feel the pain of it.' Exor said and a new card appeared in front of him 'Now first Mallow gets a shock from my Nightmare Wheel.' Exor said and Mallow got a shock he screamed, then Exor turned to Mario. 'You sacrificed two machines to destroy my beast, and now he returns!' Exor said as he played his card and a second Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Now I Equip my Warwolf with United We Stand.' The Spell card appeared Warwolf roared as his attacks skyrocketed. (3600 ATK)

'I destroy your Y-Dragon Head!' Exor shouted.

Mallow didn't bare too look. 'Negate Attack!' Mario shouted and his Trap card turned around and the beast stopped his assault.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 8000) - (Mallow: 7500)

Mallow drew his card. 'Mario you almost gave me a heart attack.' He said.

'Exor I show you a royalty I summon Harpie Queen!' Another Harpie appeared this one had long green hair tied behind her back she had beautiful white wings like all other Harpies she wore the same skimpy outfit hers was blue. (1900 ATK)

'Now I set this and end my turn.' Mallow said.

_Wait until he attacks my Mirror Wall shall scatter his dreams. _Mallow thought.

Mario had drawn a card. 'I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that Axe of Despair!' Mario shouted and Vorse Raiders ax was destroyed his power pummeled down to 1900.

'Next I summon X-Head Cannon!' Mario shouted and the blue machine appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Finally I play the Continuous Spell card Electronic Motor, which gives all Machines on the field 300 attack points extra.' X-Head Cannon became stronger his attack rose to 2100.

'Destroy his Vorse Raider!' Mario shouted and X-Head Cannon blew away the ferocious beast.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 7800) - (Mallow: 7500)

Gene-Warped Warwolf became weaker his attack dropped to 2800.

'Your move Exor.' Mario growled.

Exor gained a new card. 'First little Mallow gains a shock.' Exor said and Mallow screamed again.

'Now Pot of Greed.' Exor said one of his cards disappeared and he got two new cards.

'Let's see I think I summon a second Vorse Raider.' Exor said and the beast reappeared on the field. (1900 ATK) Warwolf became stronger again his score rose back to 3600.

'Now I use my Mystical Space Typhoon.' Exor said and Mallow's facedown Mirror Wall was destroyed.

'Warwolf it's snack time!' Exor shouted and the ferocious beast clamped himself to Harpie Queen and ripped her apart.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 7800) - (Mallow: 4300)

'Exor!' Mario shouted. 'I am here Exor I am in this Duel remember! Don't pick on Mallow face me!' Mallow felt the warmth in his heart again.

_He is a real friend. _He thought. 'Mario I have a special something for you, but I have to face you under four eyes.' Exor said. 'Now Mallow moves.' The sword spoke.

'I set two cards that is all I can do.' Mallow sounded sad as a facedown card and a reversed monster appeared.

'Mallow I shall show him to bother with me.' Mario said and he picked the last two cards from his hand. 'First I activate Machine Assembly Line.' Machines appeared all over the field.

'Now my Machines gain 200 extra points.' Mario said X-Head Cannon's power rose to 2300.

'Now I sacrifice my Y-Dragon Head for Machine King!' Mario shouted and a large android appeared on the field. (2200 ATK)

'Now he gains extra points from his own effect, 100 points for each Machine I control and the extra points from my Spell cards.' Mario said and Machine King started to buzz as his score rose to 2900.

'Next I activate my facedown card Roll Out!' Mario shouted and his Trap card spun around. 'Now I can Equip the Y-Dragon Head from my Graveyard to my X-Head Cannon on the field.' Mario explained and Y- Dragon Head appeared behind X-Head cannon who became stronger. (2700 ATK)

'X-Head Cannon destroy his Vorse Raider!' Mario shouted and the cannon blew away the ferocious beast.

'Now I use my second facedown card!' Mario shouted and his card spun around. 'Formation Union, I separate my Y-Dragon Head from X-Head Cannon!' Mario shouted and Y-Dragon Head appeared on the field. (2000 ATK) X-Head Cannon became weaker his attack dropped to 2300.

Machine King rose to 3000.

Since Vorse Raider was gone the attack of Warwolf dropped to 2800.

'Machine King destroy that Warwolf!' Mario shouted and the huge machine fired his arms the Warwolf was destroyed.

'And finally Y-Dragon Head direct attack!' Mario shouted and the dragon fired a missile at Exor but the sword didn't flinch.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 4800) - (Mallow: 4300)

'Your move Exor.' Mario said and a new card appeared in front of the sword, Mallow was cheering, but Exor simply continued like nothing happened.

'You certainly drew my attention with that move Mario.' Exor said.

'But first Mallow gets the shock.' Exor said and Mallow got a shock for the third time.

'Now Card of Sanctity.' Exor said. 'We all draw until we hold six cards.' Exor said and all three drew their cards.

Suddenly Exor started to laugh.

'I shall clear the whole field with Dark Hole and Heavy Storm!' Exor shouted and a void opened above him all monsters were sucked in the hole then it closed, a fierce storm blew away all the Spell and Trap cards.

Mallow's monster was Harpie Girl a young Harpie with pink wings and a pink and black skimpy outfit she had long blonde hair. (500 DEF)

Mallow's facedown card was Raigeki Break.

'You both are wide open now and I shall make use of it because I summon Goblin Attack Force!' Exor shouted and a group of five armed goblins appeared, they wore simple armor and carried simple weapons. (2300 ATK)

'Now Monster Reborn.' Exor said and Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared on the field again. (2000 ATK)

'Trample Mallow!' Exor shouted and both beasts ran Mallow down.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 4800) - (Mallow: 0)

Mallow fell on his knees. 'I am sorry that I failed...' He sniffed.

'Don't cry Mallow this isn't over yet.' Mario said he sounded angry now.

'Now my Goblins goes to defense mode.' Exor said and the Goblins fell asleep. (0 DEF)

'To prevent their destruction I equip them with Mist Body.' Exor said and a thin mist surrounded the Goblins.

'Now I set two cards facedown.' Exor said and the cards appeared before him.

'Make your move Mario.' Exor said.

Mario quickly drew.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Mario shouted and Machine King reappeared on the field. (2200 ATK- 2300 ATK)

'I summon Heavy Mech Support Platform!' A futuristic space carrier appeared on the field. (500 ATK)

'Now I Equip him to Machine King!' Mario shouted and Machine King landed on the platform his attack rose to 2700.

'I also activate my Field Spell Luminous Spark!' Mario shouted and a blinding flash enlightened the field Machine King became stronger. (3200 ATK)

'Next I activate Frontline Base!' Mario said.

'That let's me Special Summon Z-Metal Tank in defense!' The yellow tank appeared on the field, (1300 DEF) and Machine King rose to a score of 3300.

'Now Machine King attack!' Mario shouted.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Exor shouted and his Trap card spun around, a ferocious battle cry bellowed over the field and the attack stopped.

'Then I set this card and end my turn.' Mario said and the facedown card appeared.

'Then I draw!' Exor shouted and a new card appeared before him.

'I now activate Call of the Haunted!' He shouted and the second Warwolf appeared on the field. (2000 ATK)

'Now it is finally time I sacrifice all three of my monsters!' Exor shouted and the monsters disappeared in pillars of light the sky turned dark and a huge golden ball appeared into the sky.

'What is that?' Rozalin gasped from her small prison.

'Mario look at the sky, look upon your doom!' Exor said, Mallow looked frightened.

'What is it?' Mario wondered. 'That Mario is the embodiment of the sun!'

Exor closed his eyes, he started to chant his voice bellowed over the field.

'Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry.

Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight.

Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe.

Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win.

Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...'

Exor stopped their whole surrounding was quite Mario was clearly afraid now.

'Winged Dragon of Ra!' Exor shouted and a blinding flash occurred from the huge orb it changed into the golden dragon that Yugi had battled in the past, the most fearsome of the Egyptian Gods loomed above Mario, the beast roared. (6300 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice 1000 Life Points!' Exor said and Ra was surrounded by flames he lunged forward destroying all monsters.

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 3800) - (Mallow: 0)

'Now almighty Ra take my power!' Exor shouted and Exor disappeared only the blade stood in Bowser's mansion the rest appeared on top of Ra.

The Egyptian God gained a huge power boost. (10099 ATK)

(Mario: 7700) - (Exor: 1) - (Mallow: 0)

'Now mighty Ra end this battle with one final attack!' Exor shouted and Ra unleashed his mighty attack Mario covered his face.

(Mario: 1901) - (Exor: 1) - (Mallow: 0)

'Heh heh heh this is over!' Exor shouted but Mario was still standing.

'How?' Exor shouted.

'Before the impact I activated my facedown card Nutrient Z, it gave me 4000 Life Points before your attack hit me.' Mario explained.

'So what? you just stalled your defeat with one turn, you cannot hurt my God!' Exor shouted.

Mario drew his card.

_Ra the Egyptian God, why does he have it, wasn't his power depleted when the Pharaoh Atem left this realm? Man I am afraid but I can't show that, Ra is almost invincible but there is another way to win this... _Mario thought.

'I might not be able to destroy Ra but I can reduce that one Life Point you have to zero.' Mario said.

'I summon Jinzo 7!' He shouted a small android resembling the real Jinzo appeared on the field. (500 ATK)

'Now Jinzo 7 attack Exor directly as for that is your special ability!' Mario shouted Rozalin and Mallow started to cheer.

'Mario you gave me a scare, I discard my De-Fusion!' Exor shouted and he appeared on his blade again.

(Mario: 1901) - (Exor: 9600) - (Mallow: 0)

Ra's attack was reduced to 0.

'You absorbed all of his Attack Points!' Mario was dumbfounded.

'I destroy your God instead!' Mario shouted and the small Jinzo 7 attacked Ra, the huge God simply disappeared.

'Make your move Exor.' Mario said.

'You did it you defeated Ra!' Mallow shouted.

_Did I? _Mario thought he was still nervous.

'I will draw.' The sword spoke, and a card appeared in front of him.

'I play Premature Burial, for the cost of 800 Life Points the mighty God returns!' Exor shouted and Ra descended once more. (0 ATK)

(Mario: 1901) - (Exor: 8800) - (Mallow: 0)

'Ra I once again give you all my power!' Exor shouted and he appeared on top of Ra again. (8799 ATK)

'I attack your monster Mario!' Exor shouted and this time the huge blast of radiant light hit Jinzo 7. 'Now I attack you directly!' Exor shouted and this time the blast of radiant light hit Mario, who got launched and fell unconscious on his back.

(Mario: 0) - (Exor: 1) - (Mallow: 0)

'Mario!' Rozalin shouted when Exor released her and Bowser from their bubbles Rozalin ran up to Mario and grabbed him.

'Exor you have gone too far.' They heard a voice and a cloaked man with red eyes appeared before Exor he floated in mid-air.

'Well well well Grave.' Exor said and Grave removed his hood he was young, he had white hair and a pale skin, it was clear he was an albino.

'Exor you give me back The Winged Dragon of Ra now.' Grave was clearly irritated.

'Now Exor or you'll face the consequences, you have stolen that card from our Lord, you are lucky he found it interesting that this project was a success.' Take back that rotten card.' Exor said and the card appeared in Grave's hand.

'We now move on to the next phase, Exor clear the path from this scum.'

Exor laughed.

'Grave flew down to the roof he pulled Rozalin away from Mario.

'Do it Exor now!' Exor opened his mouth dark clouds packed together then a portal opened on the roof everyone except for Grave was sucked in.

'Now I think you can handle the rest Exor.' Grave said and with a snap of his finger he disappeared.

Smithy was looking at a computer screen. 'This is good.' He mumbled when Grave appeared next to him. 'I retrieved the card, I shall bring it to its next owner.' Smithy nodded and Grave disappeared again.

Smithy looked at the map again there were five green colored dots, two of them with the name Mario and Mallow under it has landed on a path near Mushroom Town.

The dot with the name Bowser under it has landed near Rose Town but was already moving toward Moleville.

Rozalin had also landed near Moleville on a place called Booster's Tower.

Toad had landed inside Mushroom Town.

'Now that this is done, Exor prepare for the transportation.' Smithy said and he started to laugh.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mallow: From one adventure into another Mario and I are good friends now._

_Mario: Yes you can say that I support Mallow every way I can even in this Duel were his complete Deck is at stake._

_Simon: Yes you can say that, ha ha ha ha ha, I take your Deck if I win!_

_Mallow: Don't count on that you thief!_

* * *

Card details

The Winged Dragon of Ra (anime effect)

Type: Divine Beast

Attribute: Divine

Level: 10

ATK: ?

DEF: ?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and the effects of other cards cannot be activated. If this card is Tribute Summoned, its original ATK and DEF become the total respective ATK and DEF of the Tributed monsters. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by the effects of Spell Cards, Trap Cards, and monster effects, including the effects of Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon; except by the effects of a cards that negates one or more attacks, its control cannot be changed, and it cannot be removed from play. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard: ●This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. If your opponent controls no monsters after this effect resolves, it can attack your opponent directly, even if it has already attacked one or more times this turn. ●If Summoned in face-up Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, you can switch the attack target to this card. ●It is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. The following effects may be activated at any time of the duel: ●Pay all but 1 of your Life Points to increase this card's ATK and DEF by the total Life Points you paid. You can also Tribute all other monsters you control to increase this card's ATK by the total ATK of the Tributed monsters. You can only use this effect once per duel. ●By discarding 1 "De-Fusion" or sending it face-down to the Graveyard, or removing it face-down from play while there is a face-up card(s) with an effect that removes from play cards sent to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to this card's ATK, then decrease its ATK and DEF by the total Life Points you gained. If you use this effect when this card declares an attack, negate that attack. ●Pay 1000 Life Points to destroy all monsters your opponent controls except during the Battle Phase.

* * *

Rose Whip

Equip Spell card

Equip only to "Harpie Lady". It gains 300 ATK and DEF.

Note: This card has been used by Mai Valentine on several occasions during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, she first used it in episode 25 A Duel of Tears all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes.

* * *

Aero Nail

Equip Spell card

Equip only to "Harpie Lady". It gains 300 ATK. If the equipped monster is removed from the field, you can equip this card to another "Harpie Lady" on the field instead of sending it to the Graveyard.

Note: This card has been used by Mai Valentine during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime, in episode 174 Fighting for a Friend Part 4 all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Electronic Motor

Continuous Spell card

All face-up Machine-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.

Note: This card has been used by Axel during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, in Chapter 48 all credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter.

* * *

Card of Sanctity (anime effect)

Normal Spell card

Both players draw from their respective Decks until they each have 6 cards in their hand.


	4. Dark Scorpion Burglars

4. Dark Scorpion Burglars.

**I hate insects you know, particularly the arachnids and then the scorpions, they can kill a full grown man with their angle, and now I face a Duelists who uses a group of bandits called the Dark Scorpions, there is only one slight problem if I lose this I lose my Deck.**

**Smithy's Factory, location unknown **

In the dark room where Smithy's Gang was gathered Smithy spoke to them.'You are my personal army the Smithy Gang, when Exor landed the Star Road was destroyed, so all hope of the people is scattered, but now I need the pieces I know the location of all pieces.'

'Then Lord tell us where to go.' Yaridovich said.

'Yes I do, you guys are my finest don't disappoint me.'

'We never shall.' Mack said.

'Well then Mack two of my enemies Mario and Mallow are heading toward Toad Village I want you to go there and stop them, also a piece of the Star Road landed there so you can bring that back as well.'

'Where is the piece?' Mack asked.

'It's likely they found because it landed right next to their village they probably taken it to the castle there.' Smithy said. 'Then I seize control of that castle.' Mack said.

'Next Bowyer, you head to Rose Town, keep an eye out for a guy named Bowser he is in that region, but your mission is to retrieve a Star Piece that fell into the Forest Maze.' Bowyer nodded. 'Taking a while to find, it may.

But done it shall be.' Bowyer cackled

'Yaridovich you will go to Seaside Town in the southern region, there is not much chance you'll have to face someone but be ready for Mario.'

'Yes my Lord I'll be.'

'And one more thing Yaridovich assemble a diving crew one of the Star Pieces has fallen into the sea, you have to find it.' Yaridovich nodded.

'And finally take this.' Smithy handed a card to Yaridovich.

'But this is...' He started. 'Yes it is, use it well, and I give you this card with a reason the third God card has been stolen when one of our man was testing it I don't know who has it, if you hear a rumor check it out and use the God I gave you to beat the stolen God and bring it back to me.'

Yaridovich laughed. 'And when I face Mario or any other I won't hesitate to use it.' Smithy gave Yaridovich a sign that he agreed with it.

'Then the Axem Rangers, all of you go to the Barrel volcano a Star Piece dropped in there, retrieve it but watch out for Czar Dragon the Semi-God he guards that place.' Smithy said.

'It'll take a lot of preparations to descent into that volcano.' Red said.

'Your man can handle it, and when you're done in that volcano you search for a Star Piece in the area behind Booster Tower, I don't exactly know where it is because it disappeared from the chart the moment it entered the atmosphere around that place.'

'Going into that volcano will be proven quite... impossible.'

'Grave.' Smithy said turning his head.

'Only the ones who have permission from King Nimbus will be able to enter, since the volcano is the prison for Czar Dragon.'

'What do you suggest?' Smithy asked.

Nimbus City, there he rules, an uproar is brewing in that region, mark my words I am working on it, the moment the rebel takes the throne the Axem Ranger will be able to enter the volcano.'

Axem Red looked at Smithy. 'Find the Star Piece next to Booster Tower first.' Smithy said.'

'Then we have five of the seven pieces, where are the last two?' Yaridovich asked.

'One of them is in my possession, it is at my base Grave brought it back for me, and the last one has landed inside a mine in Moleville, the mine collapsed though so I send a party there the moment I've got the other pieces in my possession, now go!' Smithy said they all left the room only Boomer stood in the room.

'What do you want me to do?' Boomer asked.

'You will guard Bowser's Mansion, if someone comes beat him and lock him up, make sure of it that nobody faces Exor, he needs to be protected.'

'Then what about the rest of our warriors?' Boomer asked.

'They stay in this area in case something happens, I don't expect that all goes smoothly if someone manages to defeat you and break Exor these warriors are our last stand.'

'I understand.' Boomer said and he left the room.

**Somewhere in New-York, three days before Exor's impact. **

Five people were gathered in a small room, four men one woman

The first man was a bit lanky he wore black clothes and he was near bald, a wicked smile on his face, that was an accident and now he had an eternal smile on his face, his name was Popple the Shadow Thief, he is a master thief and burglar.

The second man was smaller than Popple, he wore a red coat, and thick round glasses, a belt was strapped to his waist it carried his Deck and different screwdrivers, hammers and other tools, his name was Fawful the Crazy.

He was in fact the smartest of the group and he was the mechanic he has invented the special Duel Disks and other tools his team mates used.

The third guy was a bit of a weird guy, he was tall and he wore outlived clothes, he could pay new clothes but he refused to.

This man was in fact quite lethal in a Duel he could see Duel Spirits, and his Deck consisted of Duel Spirits.

His name was Simon Croco the Hunter, he was not the only one of the group who could communicate with Duel Spirits the others could do that as well but Simon made a job out of it, he is called the Hunter because he hunts Duel Spirits and rare cards.

The fourth guy was a creepy looking man, he was the oldest of the group, he had a wicked smile on his face, he was one of the two Psychic Duelists of the group and this man could create a Shadow Game as well.

He was somewhat deep in thoughts, his name was Faust the Assassin his real name was not known so everyone called him Faust because of his affection with death.

Faust is a Duelist for hire but he mostly works for the group, not an official member but he's been around for quite some time everyone counted him as an official member.

The fifth member and the only girl, she was young her hair was white her skin a bit pale, she wasn't albino like most people thought she wore a white leotard and white gloves, this girl's name was Ruby Mowz the leader and founder this merry band and the second Psychic Duelist, in New-Domino City stood the Arcadia Movement an institute Sayer started this institute learned the few Psychic Duelists that existed how to control their powers, Ruby was one of the best bet she found out about some plans of Sayer she didn't agree with, she managed to escape from the Arcadia Movement, she wandered around for a few weeks until she slowly found the four guys and she formed this team.

'Now.' Ruby said.

'I have a mission.' Popple started to speak to Fawful.

'Ruby what is that mission?' Simon Croco asked.

'Some very valuable objects has landed on that remote island next to New-York, I don't know what these objects are but they can bring in serious money.'

Everyone started to mumble except for Faust.

'What is wrong Faust?' Ruby asked.

'I've been watching the world and on that island some serious readings went off the chart, it could involve Duel Spirits.'

'Simon!' Ruby shouted.'

'Yes Ruby.' Simon replied. 'You come with me, Faust thinks there are strong Duel Spirits there, you can capture them.'

Simon grinned.

'We'll go now, the rest of you watch the base and do what you want for the rest of the time.' Ruby and Simon stood up and walked away.

Now Faust was right about the readings going off the chart, The Winged Dragon of Ra caused that.

A few hours later Ruby and Simon landed near Mushroom Town.

'I'll look around here.' Simon said he left the helicopter.

'I'll look further.' Ruby said she started the helicopter and left.

**Present time.**

Mario laid on a bed in a small house. He slowly opened his eyes, he immediately remembered what happened. 'Rozalin!' He shouted then he saw Mallow.

'She is not here Mario.' Mallow said.

'Then we have to go to Mushroom Town, the Chancellor will help us.' Mario said.

'Then we are lucky.' Mallow said. 'We landed on a path near the village, it's a small walk from here.' Mallow said.

'Then lets a go.' Mario said.

At that moment in Mushroom Town a man in a cloak entered the village, he looked around and then walked straight to the palace there.

'Stop you have no...' A guard started but he suddenly stopped when he felt a blade against his throat. 'I have no... what?' The mysterious man asked.

'You have permission to enter.' The guard said hard enough that the others could hear him. 'Good.' The man said and he sheeted his sword.

When the man entered the chancellor's room he was stopped by guards again.

'The chancellor I presume?' The man asked he looked at a fancy dressed elderly man.

'Yes, and what if I am?' The chancellor asked.

'You have something that belongs to me, it's a colored star that has landed next to your village.' The chancellor showed no expression.

'We have no such thing.' He said and the man removed his cloak, he was bald an ugly scar crossed his face from his right blind eye diagonally to his nose, for the rest he wore a black shirt and black pants.

'Then I just search for myself.' He said.

'O no you don't the guards said forming a circle around the man.

The man laughed and drew his sword. 'Then I send you to the Shadow Realm!' The man shouted and he struck all of the guards who just fell on the ground there was no blood.

'Will you coöperate now?' The man asked the chancellor.

'Who are you?' The chancellor gasped.

'I am Mack.' The man said and he cut the chancellor down with his sword.

Mack turned around. 'They are in the Shadow Realm, so the castle is secured now to find that Star Piece and wait for that Mario character to stop him.' Mack said.

Mallow and Mario approached the gate to the town when suddenly a man blocked their way, he wore a white trench coat red shoes and a red top hat.

'Eh who are you?' Mallow asked.

'Wait, you don't know me?' The man asked.

'My name is Croco, Simon Croco.'

'Wait the famous card thief?' Mario asked.

'Yep that's me and now you will Duel me.' Simon said pointing at Mallow.

'Wait what?' Mallow asked confused.

'I see I surprised you, I will beat you and steal your cards.'

_Now what do I do? _Mallow wondered and he looked at Mario. _No I have to stand up for myself once. _'Let's see about that.' Mallow said and he activated his Duel Disk.

'Then the battle begins.' Croco said activating his own, it was bigger than the average Duel Disk because it had a display on it and a keyboard.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Simon Croco: 8000)

'I start.' Mallow said drawing his first card.

Croco typed in a few commands and a small screen appeared in front of his right eye it came from a device attached to his ear.

'I start with Harpie Queen in attack mode!' Mallow shouted and the queen appeared in all her glory. (1900 ATK) _Damn Harpies they are worthless. _Simon thought until the device in front of his eye picked up a signal. 'Don't tell me...' Simon mumbled as he saw Harpie Queen looking at him.

'Well then that bird of yours will be a fried chicken soon.' Simon said when he looked at the Queen again she was clearly angry.

_Jackpot, a Duel Spirit, and that guy doesn't even notice, heh I'll add them to my private collection. _Simon thought, he entered a few commands on his Duel Disk a few gems appeared from out of the base.

'Now I Equip her with Cyber Shield!' Mallow shouted and the breastplate appeared on the Harpie Queen. (2400 ATK) When Simon looked at her he saw her standing with one hand on her hip sticking out her tongue at him.

_You arrogant little... _Simon thought.

'I end with a facedown.' Mallow said and the card appeared.

'My turn!' Simon shouted and he drew his card.

'I summon my main man Don Zaloog!' A man with silver hair that reached to his shoulders appeared he wore a gray, sleeveless skin-tight top gray wristbands with red tops, and red pants, on his right arm he had a tattoo of a scorpion, an eye-patch covered his right eye, he also carried two guns and a ammunition belt. (1400 ATK)

'I activate my Trap card!' Mallow shouted, and his Raigeki Break spun around.

Don Zaloog looked at Simon. 'I am sorry master.' Don Zaloog said but only Simon could hear it.

Mallow discarded a card and Don Zaloog was blown off the field by lightning.

_Wow Mallow is a lot more confident now he has changed. _Mario thought.

'I use The Warrior Returning Alive.' Simon said and Don Zaloog appeared next to him. 'Thank you master.' Don said, because Don Zaloog was a Duel Spirit he could appear to Simon even outside a Duel.

'I set a facedown card.' Simon said and the card appeared.

_Let's see how you like my Mirror Force. _Simon thought.

'I draw!' Mallow shouted drawing his card.

'I summon Harpie Lady 2!' Mallow shouted and this time a new Harpie appeared she had red hair, green wings and she wore the same outfit as the rest. (1300 ATK) 'Now I equip her with Rose Whip!' Mallow shouted and he played the card he just drew, the whip appeared in the talons of Harpie Lady 2. (1600 ATK)

'Next I use Harpie's Feather Duster!' Mallow shouted and a fierce wind destroyed the facedown Mirror Force.

Simon looked at both of the Harpies who were glaring at him he gulped, he worked with Duel Spirits for several years now but still they could scare him.

'Harpies double direct attack!' Mallow shouted and both Harpies charged in hitting him with their whip and claws.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Simon Croco: 4000)

'Ouch.' Simon said when he stood up.

'I draw!' Simon shouted now clearly angry. 'Don Zaloog come forth!' Simon shouted and the Dark Scorpion appeared on the field. (1400 ATK)

'I now use Mustering of the Dark Scorpions!' Simon shouted as he played the Spell card. 'Now I summon two more Dark Scorpions! So come out Chick the Yellow and Gorg the Strong!' First a young kid appeared, he had pointy blonde hair tied together with a red headband around his forehead he carried a wooden hammer as weapon, (1000 ATK) the other one was muscular and huge he was bald and carried a mace as weapon. (1800 ATK) They both wore the same outfit as Don.

'Hi there chief!' Gorg shouted at Simon Chick only had eye for the Harpies he was even drooling a bit.

'Now I use the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone!' Simon shouted and a void opened in the sky, purple clouds appeared and purple thunder struck the grassy land.

'Now this is what I like! Hide boys!' Don Zaloog shouted and the Scorpions hide in the shadows.

Mallow could still see them on the field. 'Now they become stronger.' Simon said and Don's power rose to 1900, Chick to 1500 and Gorg to 2300.

'Gorg destroy that Harpie Lady 2!' Gorg came out of the shadows and swung his mace crushing the Harpie with it, Simon pressed a button and one of the crystals lid up Harpie Lady 2 appeared behind Simon her hands chained behind her back her knees were chained as well, she was forced to sit on the ground.

_That is one Duel Spirit. _He thought.

'Now with the effect of Gorg I send that Harpie Queen back to your Deck.' Simon said and the Queen disappeared with a screech.

'Now Don attack directly!' Simon shouted and Don came from out the shadow he fired twice and Mallow cringed.

'Now you must discard the top two cards from your Deck.

Mallow discarded Harpie Queen and Cyber Harpie Lady.

_Two more. _Simon thought as he pressed two buttons, two more crystals lid up and Harpie Queen and Cyber Harpie appeared behind Simon also tied up.

'Chick your move!' Chick came from behind a tree and smashed Mallow on the head with his hammer.

(Mallow: 3900) - (Simon Croco: 4000)

'Now you show me the top card of your Deck and I decide if it goes to the top or bottom of your Deck.' Simon said and Mallow showed the card it was Icarus Attack. 'That goes to the bottom.' Simon said and Mallow placed the card on the bottom.

'Your move.' Simon said.

'Um I draw...' Mallow said discouraged again.

'Now wait, I draw!' He shouted.

'Go Sonic Duck!' Mallow shouted and a green duck appeared he wore a red scarf and he had a bucket on his head. (1700 ATK)

'Attack Chick the Yellow!' Mallow shouted and Sonic Duck picket the youngest Scorpion.

'I have failed!' Chick shouted falling on his back then he disappeared.

(Mallow: 3900) - (Simon Croco: 3800)

'I set a facedown card and I leave it to you.' Mallow said and his card appeared.

'Let's see.' Simon said and he drew. 'I summon you Cliff the Trap Remover!' Simon shouted and a young man wearing the same outfit as the rest appeared, he also wore glasses and held a dagger in his hand. (1200- 1700 ATK)

'Don take care of his Sonic Duck!' Simon shouted and Don fired twice.

'Go Mirror Wall!' Mallow shouted and a multicolored wall blocked the bullets. 'I let your attack continue but then your monsters attack is halved.' Mallow said the bullets busted through and Don's attack score dropped to 950.

'Sonic Duck counter attack!' Mallow shouted and Sonic Duck pecked Don Zaloog. 'Not again...' Don groaned when he was destroyed.

(Mallow: 3900) - (Simon Croco: 3050)

'Well then I activate Swords of Revealing Light!' Simon shouted and swords made of light descended around Mallow.

'Your move.'

'I draw!' Mallow shouted. 'And I pass.'

Simon laughed when he made his draw. 'Come on out Meanae the Thorn!' Simon shouted and a female Dark Scorpion appeared on the field, she wore the same outfit, only she had a red scarf around her neck and she had a whip as weapon. (1000- 1500 ATK)

'Where is Don?' She asked. 'He was defeated in battle.' Gorg replied.

'I shall avenge him.' Meanae said.

'Do your best Move.' Simon said.

'I summon Harpie's Brother!' Mallow shouted playing the card he just drew, and a monster half bird half man appeared he wore a leather jacket and pants, he carried large red claws around his wrist. (1800 ATK)

'Next Rising Air Current!' Mallow shouted and the dark void disappeared and was replaced by the peaceful sky, Harpie's Brother rose to 2300 attack points while Sonic Duck rose to 2200. The Dark Scorpions dropped back to their original score.

'I end my turn.' Mallow said.

Simon looked annoyed. 'You pulled the favor to you once more.' He shrugged. 'I use Pot of Greed.' Simon said and he drew two new cards.

'I use Monster Reborn so come back Don Zaloog!' The Dark Scorpion appeared once more. (1400 ATK)

'Don!' Meanae shouted and she kissed Don.

'It's okay Meanae I will not leave you again.' Don said.

'I end with a facedown.' Simon said and his reversed card appeared.

Mallow drew his card. 'I pass.' He said and the Swords of Revealing Light scattered.

Simon quickly drew his card.

'I activate my facedown card!' Simon shouted and the card spun around.

'Dark Scorpion Combination!' The score of all Dark Scorpions dropped to 400. 'Now they can attack you directly so Cliff goes first!' Mallow started to panic, Cliff's attack dropped to 200 but he struck Mallow.

'Now I destroy that barrier of yours.' Simon said and the wall scattered.

'Darn I could have stopped that attack I screwed up again.' Mallow started to cry.

'Now the rest of you go!' Simon shouted and all other Scorpions charged in throwing Mallow on his back.

(Mallow: 2100) - (Simon Croco: 3050)

'Now thanks to Chick your Harpie's Brother returns to your hand.' Simon said and the monster disappeared.

'Gorg sends your Sonic Duck away.' Simon continued and Sonic Duck returned to Mallow's Deck.

'Thanks to Meanae I get Dark Scorpion Combination back.' Simon said and the card slipped out his Graveyard.

'and thanks to Don you lose two cards from your Deck.' Mallow discarded Sonic Duck and Harpie Lady 1. _Look at that another Duel Spirit. _Simon thought and he pressed a button another crystal lid up and Harpie Lady 1 also appeared behind him tied up.

'Now I set Dark Scorpion Combination again and I end my turn.' Simon said and a facedown card appeared.

'I think I just give up...' Mallow sighted.

'No you've got the upper hand!' Mario shouted, Mallow nodded. 'I'll continue for you Mario.' He said.

Mallow made a draw. 'Harpie's Brother!' He shouted and the monster appeared again. (1800- 2300 ATK)

'And Monster Reborn.' Mallow said and he played the card.

'I summon Harpie Queen!' Harpie Queen struggled and appeared on the field one of Simon's crystals was deactivated. (1900- 2400)

'My birds prey!' Mallow shouted, the two birds charged in and the two Dark Scorpions bit the dust.

(Mallow: 2100) - (Simon Croco: 1550)

Simon drew his card he looked hard at it. 'I use Premature Burial.' Simon said and Gorg the Strong appeared on the field again. (1800 ATK)

'Now I use Shrink on your Queen.' Simon said and Harpie Queen's attack dropped to 1450. 'Attack!' Gorg charged in and threw Harpie Queen on the ground before finishing her off.

Simon's crystal lid up again and the Queen appeared behind Simon tied up again. 'Now that Harpie's Brother goes back to your Deck.' Simon said and the bird-man disappeared.

'Cliff!' Simon shouted and the Scorpion charged in and stabbed Mallow.

'Now discard two cards.' Simon said and Mallow discarded Pot of Greed and Harpie Lady 3. Another crystal lid up and the last Harpie appeared behind Simon tied up.

'Now finish it!' Simon shouted and Meanae and Chick charged in to finish it.

(Mallow: 0) - (Simon Croco: 750)

'No.' Mallow sobbed as he fell to his knees. Simon deactivated his Duel Disk the crystals came out and he put them in his pocket.

'Now your Deck please.' Simon said.

'No I got it from my grandpa please don't take it!' Mallow cried but Simon grabbed Mallows arm and removed the Deck from his Duel Disk.

Simon smiled. 'You are lucky mister fancy pants.' He said to Mario and he ran away, a few seconds later some guards from Toad Village came outside.

'Mario the palace is...' One of them said before he collapsed.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mario: What is going on? Why are all the guards out cold?_

_Mack: These guards are the least of your worries Mario!_

_Mario: You know me?_

_Mack: Of course, now we shall face off in a Shadow Game! _

* * *

Card details.

Mirror Wall (anime effect)

Continuous Trap card.

When an opponent's monster declares an attack, negate the attack (optional) and halve the ATK of the attacking monster.


	5. The Gates of Dark World

5. The Gates of Dark World.

**Mallow and I might have lost against Exor, but now we've found the first normal member of the Smithy Gang Mack, I face off against him to save the chancellor, and after that we'll go look for a Deck for Mallow.**

Mack sat on the throne in the palace, he unseated his sword and looked at it, how did he came here anyway?

Mack was in fact a few hundred years old, he had lived in the middle ages as a proud knight, but he was hated by all, desperate to get some respect he tried to usurp the throne of his king and he succeeded, for five years he ruled with an iron fist but one day a challenger stood in front of his door, it was a knight he challenged Mack, Mack who did not doubt his power accepted the challenge, they fought for one whole hour, Mack with his long-sword the strange knight with a great-sword.

The knight also had a bow as a weapon but he choose to use the sword.

After that hour the challenger defeated Mack, he captured and imprisoned, his death followed one day later.

After they beheaded Mack, he awoke in a strange surrounding completely black, that was where he met Smithy who was stuck there for quite some time, Smithy met Mack an offer, he should become Smithy's sword and so he could get his body back, Mack of course accepted and so he fought for Smithy and together they build an army and Smithy's current hideout.

Mario ran to the guard the moment he collapsed.

'What's wrong?' Mario asked the guard coughed.

'The chancellor is taken hostage in the palace.' The guard softly said when he passed out.

'Mallow we have to go, when we have solved this matter we shall find a new Deck for you.' Mario said and he started to run followed by Mallow.

When the two entered Mushroom Town it was empty.

'Hello is there anyone here?' Mario shouted but he got no answer.

'Mario something is terribly wrong here.' Mallow said when suddenly they heard footsteps.

'Hold your position!' Someone shouted and three guards stood behind Mario and Mallow, their faces were covered by helmets they wore black uniforms, they all carried the same sword and shield.

'You are intruders.' The guard in the center said. 'You are arrested on behalf of Master Mack.'

Mario and Mallow looked at each other.

'Surrender.' The guard said.

'Mallow run!' Mario shouted and Mallow ran away.

'You don't take me.' Mario said and he ran at the guards, he pushed one on the ground and the other two followed Mario who ran away, the other one went after Mallow.

'Halt!' One of the two guards shouted and Mario stopped, he found a lead pipe on the ground and picked it up.

'What do you want now?' The guard asked drawing his sword, he charged in but Mario dodged him and smashed him against his arm with the pipe the guard dropped his sword and Mario picked it up.

He ran at the guard who was checking if his arm was broken he could barely block Mario's sword with his shield Mario kicked him in the gut and then finished him off with an uppercut the guard groaned and passed out.

'So we've underestimated you.' The other guard said not even shocked by what happened.

'I'll take you down.' The guard said Mario blocked the guard with his sword and they exchanged a few blows.

Mallow ran further into the town when suddenly a door opened.

'In here quick!' A voice shouted and Mallow entered the building.

'Wait I know you.' Mallow said. 'You were there with that giant sword.'

'Yes I recognize you too Mallow, I am Theodore by the way but call me Toad.' Toad said.

'That is nice and all.' Mallow started. 'But that guard is still outside.

'Not for long.' Toad said pressing a button, they heard something buzzing and a scream, when Toad opened the door the guard was knocked out cold by an electric shock.

Mario fended off another attack from the guard, they were both getting weaker, Mario managed to block the sword of the guard and push it aside he jumped in the air and kicked the guard into his face the guard groaned and passed out.

A few seconds later a new guard appeared Mario sighted he readied his sword.

'Wait!' The guard shouted and Mario recognized the voice.

'Mallow?' He asked dumbfounded, Mallow explained what happened and that he found Toad.

'So he is safe that is good to hear.' Mario sighted relieved.

'Now we only have to find a way to enter the castle.' Mario muttered.

Mallow smiled and explained the plan he and Toad had made.

When Mario and Mallow both disguised as guards entered the palace they were stopped by two others.

'Ah welcome back from patrol, but where is the third guard that was with you?' The guard asked.

'He was taken down by that Mario character, he and his companion fled we've followed them on a distance and we know where the villagers are hiding.'

'That is good news, we send a party to help our fallen brother, you two go tell the news to Master Mack.'

'Way to go Mario, you talked us in.' Mallow whispered when they walked through the hall until they reached the chamber were the chancellor normally would have been.

It was full of guards and in the center stood Mack, Mario and Mallow removed their helmets, nobody moved.

'Welcome.' Mack said.

'Mack I presume?' Mario asked.

'Yes and you are Mallow and Mario.' Mack replied.

'Release the chancellor!' Mallow shouted.

'I can't.' Mack said. 'And I don't have any interest in doing, I am searching for the Star Piece, the villagers have it somewhere, if they bring it to me I release the chancellor.'

'You just said you can't.' Mario replied. 'I can't do that, that is right you and I know that but they don't.' Mack laughed.

'I'll take you down Mack I assure you that.' Mario said activating his Duel Disk.

'We shall see.' Mack replied and he drew his blade. 'I hereby call upon thy power o great Shadow Realm!' A dark mist entered the hall, behind Mack the chancellor appeared he hung behind Mack chained by mysterious chains that appeared from out the shadows.

'You too shall spend your days here Mario when I beat you.' Mack said, Mallow was scared, Mack held his sword against his arm it changed into a black Duel Disk shaped like a sword.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Mario: 8000) - (Mack: 8000)

'I start this off.' Mario said drawing his card.

'I summon Nanobreaker in attack mode!' A female android appeared, she had long black hair and wore a futuristic armor she held an energized sword in her hand. (1600 ATK)

'Now the Continuous Spell card Electronic Motor!' The engine appeared behind Mario Nanobreaker's attack rose to 1900.

'Your move.' He said.

Mack laughed as he drew his card.

'Appear my minion, Beta the Magnet Warrior!' Mack shouted and a small yellow robot with magnets instead of fingers appeared on his head he had a magnet. (1700 ATK)

'Next I use Foolish Burial to send Alpha the Magnet Warrior to the afterlife.' Mack said and a card slipped out of his Deck he discarded it.

'Next I activate the Field Spell Magnet Force Barrier!' Mack shouted and he played the card a huge magnet appeared in the room electricity from the magnet shot to Alpha.

'Now I protect my Field Spell with Field Barrier!' Mack shouted and he played the Spell card.

'Mario this is a special card it works excellent with Magnet monsters, this one is made by my Lord, with this I cannot lose, and I use his effect, since I control a Magnet monster I can negate the effect of a Spell or Trap card on the field for the rest of my turn, and I negate your Electronic Motor!' Nanobreaker's attack score dropped back to 1600.

'Beta destroy her!' Mack shouted and Beta fired a shot of electricity Nanobreaker screamed when she was hit then she exploded, Mario felt a little pain in his chest.

(Mario: 7900) - (Mack: 8000)

_What was that pain, maybe it was just a reaction because I'm quite nervous. _'I set two cards end of turn.' Mack said and the two reversed cards appeared in front of him.

'Mack you might use a custom created, illegal Field Spell but I shall find a way around it.' Mario said and he drew his card.

'Go X-Head Cannon!' Mario shouted and the blue machine appeared on the field. (1800- 2100 ATK)

'You are not the only one who can use Spell cards because I use Double Attack!' Mario shouted activating the card.

'Now I send Machine King to the Graveyard and one monster with a lower Level can attack twice now.' Mario said discarding the Machine King.

'X-Head Cannon destroy beta!' X-Head Cannon charged his attack and blew the Magnet Warrior apart.

'Now direct attack!' Mario shouted and X-Head Cannon fired again this time Mack groaned and clamped his chest.

(Mario: 7900) - (Mack: 5500)

_So it wasn't my imagination he felt it too, what is going on here?_ Mario wondered.

'You do great Mario!' Mallow shouted.

'I end my turn.' Mario said.

'Then you are one step closer to your doom.' Mack replied and he made a draw. 'Card of Sanctity.' He said they both drew six cards.

'I use my two facedown cards!' Mack shouted and they spun around they were two Birthrights. 'I know I could have used one to take less damage last turn, but I needed them both, now I summon Beta and Alpha!' The yellow warrior appeared again. (1700 ATK)

Next to him a new warrior appeared it was made of thick armor, on his head he wore a magnet, he also held a sword in his hand the guard was a magnet and a shield also with a magnet on it. (1400 ATK)

'Now they go back to the Graveyard again and this time I send Gamma the Magnet Warrior with them.' And a third monster appeared on the field it was colored pink and it had two wings on his back he also had the "S" on his body, the three monsters dissolved into parts.

'My new warrior shall send you to the afterlife appear Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!' A new monster appeared it was composed of the parts of Beta, Alpha and Gamma. (3500 ATK)

'My Valkyrion is also a Magnet monster so I negate that Electronic Motor of yours once again.' Mack said and X-Head Cannon dropped to his original score. 'Valkyrion destroy him!' Mack shouted and the warrior sliced X-Head Cannon in half with his sword.

'You know about the effect of Valkyrion to sacrifice itself and summon the three Magnet Warriors?' Mack asked.

'Yes but you can only use it during your Main Phase one or two.' Mario said.

'Yes but I have a way around it with this Quick-Pay Spell card Magnet Breaker.' Mack said and he played the card. 'Now I remove from play Valkyrion and summon the three Magnet Warriors!'

First Alpha appeared. (1400 ATK) Next Beta appeared. (1700 ATK) And finally Gamma appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Magnet Warriors direct attack!' Mack commanded.

When the Magnet Warriors struck Mario he felt an intense pain in his chest, it felt like his heart was ripped apart he felt to the ground screaming.

(Mario: 1600) - (Mack: 5500)

'I think I don't have to continue.' Mack said he had some respect in his voice.

'Mario!' Mallow shouted. 'What have you done to him!'

'Since he is your friend I can explain, you know about the Shadow Games?' Mack asked and Mallow nodded.

'Normally they only could be summoned by the Millennium Items, these items could also made twisted versions of a Shadow Game proven by Marik in the past, but later other methods were found to create a Shadow Game, that is the way I use it, and I have found out a way to make a twisted game of it.'

Mallow was almost crying.

'It's not... over...' Mario mumbled he slowly got up and spat out some blood.

'I have never seen this before, with every Life Point you lose you are closer to a heart attack, with the massive damage you took in that attack I figured you would be dead.' Mack said and he picked two cards from his hand.

'I am not through with you Mack.' Mario said and Mack played the two cards they appeared before him facedown.

'Then move.' Mack said.

Mario slowly drew he barely had feeling left in his fingers.

'I summon Reflect Bounder.' Mario said and the weird machine appeared. (1700- 2000 ATK)

'Destroy Beta!' Mario shouted and the machine fired his blast destroying Beta.

(Mario: 1600) - (Mack: 5200)

'I set two cards and I end my turn.' Mario said and the cards appeared.

'That you can stand is a miracle but it won't last long now you're almost gone.' Mack said and he quickly drew his card.

'I summon magnet Warrior Sigma Minus!' Mack shouted and a new Magnet Warrior started to appear it was blue with yellow limbs it held a spiked bat in his hand. (1500 ATK)

'Now I activate my Trap card Magnet Force Minus!' Electric waves surrounded Reflect Bounder.

'Mario this Duel is over the monster I control is a Minus monster now thanks to my Trap card your Reflect Bounder is Minus as well, and I use another effect of my Magnet Force Barrier, since we both control a Minus monster they both get destroyed.' Mack said and the electric waves surrounding Reflect Bounder and Sigma Minus collided they both exploded.

'Gamma attack him directly!' Mack shouted.

'Reveal facedown... card!' Mario shouted and his Trap spun around.

'Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted and Machine King rose from the ground. (2200- 2600 ATK)

'You got lucky, I cancel my attack and chance Alpha to defense.' Mack said and Alpha crouched down. (1700 DEF)

Mario drew a card he didn't say anything he felt really sick now, he was on the brink of collapsing.

'You won't stand for long.' Mack sneered, Mario placed a card on his Disk and Mechanicalchaser appeared. (1850- 2150 ATK)

Machine King became stronger his power rose to 2700.

'Machine King... take Alpha... Mechanicalchaser take... the other... one...' Mario breathed heavy, both monsters charged in and crushed both Magnet Warriors.

(Mario: 1600) - (Mack: 4000)

Mack quickly made a draw. 'Pot of Greed.' He stated and he drew twice.

'I send Magnet Warrior Omega Minus and Sigma Plus to my Graveyard.' Mack said Mario saw pain on his face the heart attack finally started to affect Mack as well.

Two Magnet Warriors appeared one of them wore white and blue armor, the other one wore a thick brown armor, they disappeared.

'Now I Special Summon Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus!'

This time a monster as large as Machine King appeared it was clad in yellow armor and had brown cannons on his shoulders. (2700 ATK)

'Now another effect of my Magnet Force Barrier is activated since I control a Plus and a Minus monster now you cannot attack, because my Linear Magnum counts as both a Plus and Minus monster.'

'Now to gain more effects I control a Plus or Minus monster so I now roll a die for each of your monsters the outcome decides if they become Plus or Minus, and an even number is Plus an odd number Minus.' Both dices stopped Machine King had a two Mechanicalchaser had a five.

'Seems you cannot attack as well Mack!' Mallow shouted from the sideline.

'O I can because I activate my second Trap card Magnet Force Plus on Mechanicalchaser changing him to a Plus monster!' Mack shouted, and the electricity around Mechanicalchaser changed.

'Now I use the last effect of my Magnet Force Barrier we both control a Plus monster now I can drain the half of one of your monsters and add it to mine.'

Machine King dropped to a score of 1350 Linear Magnum rose to a score of 4050.

'Now I attack that Machine King of yours!' Mack shouted and Magnum charged an electric shot.

'But first he absorbs the attack power of your Mechanicalchaser!'

Magnum rose to a score of 6200.

'No Mario!' Mallow screamed when the attack vaporized Machine King.

(Mario: 550) - (Mack: 4000)

Now Mario was barely breathing he laid on his back, a face up Nutrient Z was visible for a second before it scattered.

'So you have saved your Life Points seems you cannot do any more then that.' Mack said.

'No Mario don't give up please Mario!' Mallow shouted Mario was still conscious he managed to made a draw then he passed out.

'I won.' Mack said.

'Not yet.' Mallow said stepping to the front he took over Mario's Disk and the cards he had dropped.

As soon as Mallow grabbed the Disk he felt an intense pain in his chest.

'The Shadows will affect you, you only have a minute maybe two before you pass out like Mario.' Mack said.

Mack played a facedown card it appeared on the field. 'Then go.'

(Mallow: 550) - (Mack: 4000)

'That must be enough.' Mallow said. 'I use Spellbook inside the Pot.' He said drawing three cards Mack also drew three.

Mallow looked confused at the cards in his hand then suddenly he felt something, he knew what he had to do even without understanding the cards he held, it felt like Mario's soul was guiding him.

'I summon the Y-Dragon Head!' Mallow shouted and the machine appeared. (1500- 1800 ATK)

'I see.' Mallow mumbled. 'I use Monster Reborn to bring back Magnet Warrior Omega Minus!' The warrior clad in blue and white armor appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Now that I control your monster I can use your Magnet Force Barrier to destroy your Magnum!' Mallow shouted.

'I activate Power Off!' Mack shouted and his monster disappeared.

'Now I can Special Summon the monsters I used to summon him but since you control one I summon Sigma Plus in defense!' The heavy armored monster appeared. (1500 DEF)

Omega Minus exploded without destroying anything.

'You have not enough attack power to wipe me out.' Mack said Mallow wiped the sweat of his face he felt like he would almost collapse.

'Limiter removal.' Mallow groaned and he played the Spell card Y-Dragon head rose to a power of 3600 Mechanicalchaser to a power of 4300.

'Y-Dragon Head destroy his monster.' The red machine blew the Magnet Warrior to bits.

'Finish... it... Mechanicalchaser...' Mallow whispered then he fell to the ground Mechanicalchaser lunged forward striking Mack in the chest.

(Mallow: 550) - (Mack: 0)

Mack fell on the ground with a scream he was dead before he hit the ground, the black mist disappeared, all the guards that laid on the ground came by the chancellor appeared in the room as well.

Mario was now breathing slowly Mallow passed out, Mack's guards suddenly disappeared.

'You fought great.' The chancellor said and a few guards carried Mario and Mallow to a room in the palace where they could rest Mack was carried to the hospital.

Mack landed hard inside a completely dark room.

'That went well.' He heard a voice Mack looked around but he didn't saw anyone. 'If you were one of those brats it went well that is!' The voice shouted and Azrael appeared in the room, he looked way more demonic now, he had two black angel wings on his back, his mouth was dripping with blood his eyes were pools of pure darkness, two horns grew out of the backside of his head.

Azrael sighted. 'I was having a feast and then you drop here, don't you know that this is my private room?'

Mack had a look of fear in his eyes.

'Let's shed some light here.' Azrael said and an eery purple light illuminated the room it was a ghostly light.

The room was empty except for a large statue of a knight, the knight held a great-sword in both hands, a bow hung on his back a shield on his side, the statue was made of pitch-black stone.

'What is that?' Mack gasped.

'Nothing you have to worry about.' Azrael replied, he sounded bored.

'Then let me go!' Mack shouted in panic, Azrael chuckled. 'Sorry can't do that.' He said he pointed a long a thin finger at Mack, his nails were long and sharp.

'W-w-what are you d-d-d-doing?' Mack stammered, but a blast of black light shot from out of Azrael's finger it struck Mack who disappeared, the sword in the hands of the knight changed into a real sword.

Azrael looked at it. _You were Smithy's sword, so I sealed your soul in the sword of this knight a fitting punishment seeing that this is the knight which sword defeated you all these years ago, at least I won't let your soul go to waste, when this knight is fully charged with souls Smithy will regain his full power. _Azrael thought and he laughed out loud.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mallow: We've defeated Mack and all but I have no Deck._

_Mario: I promised you we should find a Deck as soon as we defeated Mack._

_Chancellor: No need to you can have my Deck, I never Duel anymore._

* * *

Card details

Magnet Warrior Sigma Minus

Type: Rock/Effect

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1800

This card cannot declare an attack targeting a "Minus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it, if able.

Magnet Warrior Omega Minus

* * *

Type: Rock/Effect

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 600

This card cannot declare an attack targeting a "Minus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it, if able.

* * *

Magnet Warrior Sigma Plus

Type: Rock/Effect

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1500

This card cannot declare an attack targeting a "Plus" monster. If your opponent controls a "Minus" monster, this card must attack it, if able.

* * *

Conduction Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus

Type: Rock/Effect

Attribute: Earth

Level: 7

ATK: 2700

DEF: 1300

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 "Plus" monster and 1 "Minus" monster from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard. When this card attacks, you can select 1 face-up "Plus" or "Minus" monster on the field to have this card gain ATK equal to that monster's ATK, until the End Phase. This card cannot attack "Minus" monsters. If your opponent controls a "Plus" monster, this card must attack it if possible.

* * *

Magnet Force Minus

Continuous Trap card

Equip this card to a monster. The equipped monster is treated as a "Minus" monster. If you control a "Plus" monster, the equipped monster must attack it if possible.

Note: The above 5 cards has been used by Bastion Misawa during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime, in episode 36 Duel Distractions, Part 1 for the first time all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Magnet Force Plus

Continuous Trap card

Equip to a monster your opponent controls. It cannot declare an attack targeting a "Plus" monster. If you control a "Minus" monster it must attack it, if able.

Note: The above card has been used by Bastion Misawa during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime, in episode 82 Magnetic Personality for the first time all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Magnet Force Barrier

Field Spell

When you control a ''Plus'' or ''Minus'' monster you can roll a die, if the number is even 1 monster your opponent controls is treated as a ''Plus'' monster, if the number is odd 1 monster your opponent controls is treated as a ''Minus'' monster. When you control a ''Plus'' and a ''Minus'' monster your opponent control cannot attack. Once per turn you can activate one of the following effects.

* If you control a monster with ''Magnet'' in it's name or is called ''Valkyrion the Magna Warrior'' or ''Conductor Warrior Linear Magnum Plus Minus'' you can negate the effect of 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

* If you and your opponent control both a ''Plus'' or ''Minus'' monster destroy the two monster

* When your opponent controls a ''Plus'' or ''Minus'' monster and you control the opposite halve the ATK of your opponents monster one monster you control gains ATK equal to the monsters decreased ATK till the End Phase of your turn.

Magnet Breaker

Quick-Play Spell card

Remove from play 1 ''Valkyrion the Magna Warrior'' from your field Special Summon one ''Alpha the Magnet Warrior'', Beta the Magnet Warrior'' and Gamma the Magnet Warrior'' from either Graveyard.

Note: I created the above two cards myself.


	6. Tornado Wall

6. Tornado Wall.

**You may know me as Grave, I follow Mario's every move.**

**It seems they are heading toward Rose Town, Bowyer is near there.**

**But first they have to get through the Kero Sewers, a place they shall not leave alive.**

When Mario opened his eyes he saw Mallow laying in a bed next to him.

'You're finally awake.' Mallow said.

'Yeah but what has happened to Mack?' Mario asked.

'The moment you passed out I took over the Duel without even knowing what to do.' Mallow said.

'Then how did you won?'

'It felt like something was controlling my actions.'

'Some strange things are going on, and what was that with the pain in my chest?' Mario asked and Mallow explained about the Shadow Games.

When Mallow was done explaining the chancellor entered the room he was followed by Toad who carried a star-shaped object it was blue.

'Mallow I think I'm seeing things.' Mario groaned.

'If you mean the blue shaped star I see it too.' Mallow replied.

'That is because it is here.' Toad said.

'That Mack character was looking for it, we hid it from him seems it is important.' Toad said.

'You can say it is important yes.' They heard a voice they turned their heads and saw a cloaked Grave entering the room.

'Mario, Mallow we've met before probably you don't know cause you were knocked out by Exor.'

'Then you are our enemy.' Mallow said the chancellor and Toad didn't move.

'My name is Grave by the way, and I also was looking for that Star Piece since Mack never came back I figured out that something was wrong.' Grave said.

'You are not allowed to be here.' The chancellor muttered.

'Give me that Star Piece and then I'm gone.'

'And what if we don't give it to you Grave?' Grave sighted.

'Then I just have to leave.' Grave said and he turned around.

'Of course if you are concerned about that girl who was with you it is in your best interest to give me that Star Piece, I shall be waiting in the forest near Rose Town.' Grave walked away leaving Mario and the others on high alert.

'Mallow we have to go now, we have to find and stop Grave he knows were Rozalin is.' Mario said.

'Yes but first I need a Deck.' Mallow reminded Mario.

'I know we shall go look for one right now.' Mario said.

'What has happened?' The chancellor asked and Mallow explained what happened with Croco.

'I see but Mallow you don't need to find a new Deck take mine.' The chancellor said.

'But then...' Mallow started and the chancellor stopped him.

'I won various tournaments with this Deck and with the function I have now I cannot Duel anyway, but when you have your own Deck back I want this Deck back.' Mallow nodded he took the Deck and looked through the cards..

A few hour later Mario and Mallow had left Mushroom Town.

They walked through a nice grassy landscape when they suddenly appeared by a mountain range.

'We'll take this way it's shorter.' Mallow said when they walked down the road suddenly a gate blocked their way.

'A gate...' Mallow said dumbfounded.

'What is a gate doing in the middle of a mountain range?' Mario wondered himself.

'I think it's here to block the road.' Mallow mumbled and he tried to open the gate but it didn't budge.

'Seems we have to take the detour, that goes through Kero Sewers.' Mallow sighted.

'That doesn't sound too friendly.' Mario said.

'No worries it was supposed to be a Sewer until it dried up now it's just a passageway.' Mario looked around he had the feeling someone was watching them.

Grave looked down on Mario and Mallow.

_There they go into the Sewers it will be their final resting place. _Grave thought.

_It was a hard job placing that gate there before they arrived, now lets see how they will get past that bully. _Mario and Mallow just had entered the sewers Grave leaped down from the rock he was sitting on, he opened the gate he placed and went on to the exit of the sewers.

Mario and Mallow walked through the Sewers, it was dark and dank, a hideous smell hung in the small tunnels.

'Why would someone pass through these tunnels?' Mario wondered.

'It was a good passage way a few years ago.' Mallow said.

'What happened?' Mario asked.

'Belome took over he sees these sewers as his playground and on top of that he is a real bully.' Mallow sighted.

'Think we'll see Belome Mallow?' Mallow nodded.

'I hate that guy we were on the same school.' Mallow sighted.

'What did he do?' Mario asked.

'Your average thing, stealing lunch money, threatening teachers, punching students who were bigger than he was, stealing cards, foul play with Dueling.'

'I hope we won't find him, if we do I'm gonna talk to that guy.' Mario said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Mario and Mallow now entered a large open space, there was water dripping from the ceilings.

A chill went down Mario's spine. 'I have the feeling we're being watched.' Mario said.

'Look at that.' Mallow pointed to something in the distance, they started to run.

'Mario there is the exit.'

Mallow had just said that when suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. Mallow and Mario turned around they saw a young man standing the man grinned, he wore a brown shirt and brown pants.

'Who is that?' Mario asked. 'That is Belome.'

'You got that right Snacky.' He said looking at Mallow.

'Stand aside Belome.' Mario said.

'And who are you? Snacky's girlfriend?' Mario gritted his teeth.

'You think you're so funny?' Mario asked Belome who looked dumbfounded, nobody ever answered back.

'A feisty girlfriend you got there Snacky...'

'He is not my girlfriend!' Mallow shouted and Belome laughed.

'Don't let him get to you Mallow, he want you to get mad.'

Mario turned his attention to Belome.

'So this is your place am I right?' Mario asked, Belome's face started to beam. 'It sure is.'

'What a rotten place full of dung and fungus, it must be lovely sitting here all day thinking up ways to irritate people, get a live Belome.'

Belome gasped his eyes full of anger.

'You take that back!' Belome said heavily breathing.

'I never take back the truth.' Mario muttered Belome stared hard at him.

'I see you want to attack me, come at me Belome.'

Suddenly Belome made a move he lunged at Mario rising his right fist but Mario stopped Belome's fist before it made contact, he grabbed Belome's arm and threw him over his back, Belome landed in a pool of water, he quickly recovered he cursed at Mario, Belome walked back to the exit he shrugged. 'You shall not pass.' Belome said and he walked to a device he pressed a button and metal bars shot out of the ground blocking the exit.

'He blocked the exit, and what is it with that Snacky?' Mario asked.

'A nickname he gave me, because my name is Mallow and he thought it looked like marshmallow so he called me Snacky.'

'I see you got reinforcements Snacky I won't forget your girlfriend throwing me in the water, now I am afraid please don't hurt me!' Belome squeaked.

'Cut it out Belome I take you down this time!' Mallow shouted activating his Duel Disk.

'You won't take me down, the great Belome shall reign supreme!' Belome shouted activating his own Duel Disk.

'I see you still are over yourself for winning that junior tournament ten years ago.'

'Aw stuff it and start this Duel Snacky!' Belome cursed.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Belome: 8000)

'I start with a Field Spell Luminous Spark!' Mallow shouted and a bright flash lighted the area.

'A Field Spell for Light monsters?' Belome wondered. 'You were getting tired of these Harpies?' Belome asked.

'Shut up Belome, that is none of your business.' Mallow snapped.

'I end with a facedown card!' Mallow shouted and a reversed monster appeared on the field.

'Hiding again? You weakling.' Belome said and he drew his card.

'I activate A Legendary Ocean!' Belome shouted and the light disappeared and the old sewer changed into an ocean a huge castle rose behind Belome.

'Now I'll show you a man of legend I summon The Legendary Fisherman!'

A half naked muscular man with wild hair and a wild beard appeared he held a spear above his head while he sat on a shark. (1850 ATK- 2050 ATK)

'Now attack!' Belome shouted and the fisherman charged in attacking Mallow's facedown card, a white blob with eyes and a mouth appeared. (500 DEF)

'That is my Marshmallon, now you take 1000 points of damage, and he cannot be destroyed by battle.' Mallow explained and Belome got shocked.

'I set this card and end my turn.' Belome cursed.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Belome: 7000)

'Now Belome I'll show you more.' Mallow said and he drew a card.

'I summon Trust Guardian!' Mallow shouted and a small fairy with purple wings appeared on the field. (0 ATK)

'Next I use my Spell card Enemy Controller!' Mallow shouted and a huge game controller appeared on the field.

'Now I sacrifice my Marshmallon!' Mallow shouted and the monster disappeared. 'Left, Right, A, B!' Mallow shouted and the controller typed in the command the plug wrapped around Legendary Fisherman and pulled it to Mallow's field.

'Now I Tune my Level three Tuner with your Level four Legendary Fisherman!' The two monsters dissolved into seven glowing stars.

Mallow started to chant.

'Mighty Warrior of the stars, show your might the clustering stars form your path. Synchro Summon! Descent Lightning Warrior!' A large warrior with long blonde hair appeared, he was completely clad in white armor except for his head. (2400 ATK)

'So you managed to bring out a Synchro Monster?' Belome said to himself.

'Attack Belome Lightning Punisher!' Lightning Warrior prepared for his attack.

'I activate my facedown card!' Belome shouted and his Trap card spun around, three water cyclones protected Belome.

'Urg Tornado Wall.' Mallow groaned, the lightning was sent to all directions.

'I end my turn.' Mallow said.

Belome smiled as he made his draw. 'I summon Amphibious Bugroth MK-3 in attack mode!' Belome said and a hyper modern fighter jet appeared, it had small arms. (1500 ATK- 1700 ATK)

'I set this card.' Belome said and a facedown card appeared.

'I control Umi so my monster can bypass all your monsters.' Belome snickered.

'Now attack directly!' Belome shouted and Bugroth charged in slamming Mallow in the gut.

'Your move.' Belome snickered.

(Mallow: 6300) - (Belome: 7000)

Mallow quickly made a draw.

'I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode!' Mallow shouted and a red-haired girl behind some drums appeared, she wore a tiger skin. (1900 ATK)

'You can't hurt me Snacky.' Belome said.

'O I can.' Mallow said. 'Mystical Space Typhoon!' He shouted and Mallow played the card, the water was sucked into the typhoon the old palace crumbled.

Belome looked at his Tornado Wall it disappeared, Bugroth dropped to his base score of 1500.

'Nyan Nyan attack!' Mallow shouted and Nyan Nyan slammed the drums thunder crashed down on Bugroth.

'I activate my facedown card!' Belome shouted and his card spun around. 'Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord! Now my monster cannot be destroyed by battle this round.'

Mallow nodded, but you take damage so Lightning Warrior attack!' Mallow shouted and the warrior punched Bugroth against the wall of the sewer.

(Mallow: 6300) - (Belome: 5700)

'All right Mallow!' Mario shouted Belome mumbled something and drew his card.

'First my ocean is back.' He said and A Legendary Ocean reappeared.

'Now I sacrifice Bugroth!' Belome shouted and the machine disappeared.

'Take my enemies to the deep! Arise Levia-Dragon - Daedalus!'

A huge blue water snake appeared in the ocean it roared at Mallow. (2600 ATK)

'Now I use his effect.' Belome said and the ocean started to disappear.

'Now all of your cards are destroyed!' Belome shouted and a huge tidal wave appeared from the back of the sewer.

'My Lightning Warrior is protected by Trust Guardian I sacrifice 400 of his attack points so he can stay!' Mallow shouted and the tidal wave hit both Mallow and Belome, Lightning Warrior became weaker. (2000 ATK)

'Snacky how about my last Legendary Ocean?' Belome asked playing the Field Spell again and once more the ocean appeared Levia-Dragon became stronger. (2800 ATK)

'Attack his Lightning Warrior!' Belome shouted and Levia-Dragon wrapped himself around the warrior but he couldn't destroy him Lightning Warrior's attack dropped to 1600.

(Mallow: 5500) - (Belome: 5700)

'He is just a shadow from what he was.' Belome said.

'Y-your right.' Mallow sighted.

'Snacky you show weakness once again!' Belome shouted.

'Sorry...' Mallow replied Mario saw it was a trick Mallow placed one facedown card it appeared on the field and Mallow ended his turn.

'You should have put your monster in defense.' Belome said and Mallow hung his head.

'That is your own loss Snacky!' Belome shouted.

'I play Pot of Greed!' Belome said and he drew twice.

'I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in attack mode!'

A huge fish rose from the bottom of the sea, he had the deck of a warship on his back. (2100 ATK- 2300 ATK)

'Attack his Lightning Warrior!' Belome shouted and Orca charged his cannons.

'You fell for it Belome!' Mallow shouted Belome looked dumbfounded. 'You thought I made a mistake but I didn't, now I activate Lumenize!' Mallow shouted. 'Now my Lightning Warrior gains attack points equal to that of your monster.' Mallow said and Lightning struck Lightning Warrior. (3900 ATK)

'I change Levia-Dragon to defense and I end my turn.' Belome cursed.

'Belome, you were forgetting my facedown card because I distracted you, if you were a true Duelist you would not have forgotten that card.' Mallow said with a smile.

'I draw!' Mallow shouted and he drew.

'I summon King's Knight in attack mode!' He shouted and a warrior clad in gold armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

'King's Knight attack his Levia-Dragon!' Mallow shouted and King's Knight sliced the huge dragon in half.

'Now Lightning Warrior take down his Orca!' Lightning Warrior created a lightning bolt and fired it at Orca the huge monster exploded.

'And now my Lightning Warrior's effect you lose 400 points for each card in your hand, and you have one.'

Belome screamed when the lightning struck him.

'Now I end my turn.' Mallow said and Lightning Warrior's attack dropped back to 1600.

(Mallow: 5500) - (Belome: 3700)

'Curse you Snacky!' Belome shouted and he drew his card.

'Monster Reborn!' He shouted and Levia-Dragon appeared back on the field. (2800 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice him!' Belome shouted and Levia-Dragon disappeared.

'From the depths of the ocean, a great Lord rules, you shall be drowned by his awesome power! Arise Ocean Dragon Lord - Neo Daedalus!' A more evolved version of Levia-Dragon appeared, this one looked more like a dragon, with two heads and small arms it roared. (2900 ATK)

'I use his effect by removing The Legendary Ocean! Now all cards on the field and in our hands are sent to the Graveyard, and since sending a card to Graveyard isn't destroying a card your Trust Guardian won't protect your Lightning Warrior!' Belome laughed and a tidal wave washed away everything except for Neo Daedalus.

'Now Daedalus direct attack!' Belome shouted and the huge sea serpent wrapped around Mallow he screamed.

(Mallow: 2600) - (Belome: 3700)

Daedalus let go of Mallow he fell to the ground he gasped for breath.

'Make your draw Snacky.' Belome said

'Give me a minute.' Mallow gasped he slowly stood up and checked his ribs. 'Nothing broken.' Mallow said and he drew.

'Pot of Greed!' Mallow shouted and he drew twice.

'I set these two cards and I end my turn.' Mallow said and two concealed cards appeared.

'Snacky you lost! Daedalus take him to the deep!' Belome shouted and Daedalus charged in.

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Mallow shouted and his first facedown card spun around Lightning Warrior descended on the field. (2400 ATK)

Daedalus wrapped himself around Lightning Warrior and crushed him.

(Mallow: 2100) - (Belome: 3700)

Mallow drew his card.

'Snacky give up you cannot win.' Belome sighted.

'My next move has to decide that.' Mallow answered.

'I activate my second facedown card.' Mallow said and the Graverobber Trap card spun around. 'I take your Pot of Greed and use it.' Mallow said and he drew two cards.

'I now summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' Mallow shouted and a younger version of the famous Freed the Matchless General appeared he had long blonde hair and wore shining armor. (1700 ATK)

'How will that help you?' Belome asked.

'By using his effect, I remove from play King's Knight and Lightning Warrior!' Mallow shouted the souls of both monsters appeared they disappeared in Freed's sword.

'Now I destroy a stronger monster!' Mallow shouted and Freed leaped into the air striking Daedalus with his sword the beast screamed before it dropped dead and disappeared.

'Now I activate my Spell card Autonomous Action Unit!' Mallow shouted. 'This card gives me control of a monster in your Graveyard!' Mallow shouted. 'It costs me 1500 Life Points but that doesn't matter now.' Mallow said and his Life Points decreased Levia-Dragon - Daedalus appeared on his side. (2600 ATK)

'Go my monsters finish him!' Mallow shouted Freed and Daedalus charged in Belome screamed when he was knocked over.

(Mallow: 600) - (Belome: 0)

'What happened? How can Snacky beat me?' Belome cursed.

'Belome you have lost let us pass now.' Mallow said.

'Yes yes don't worry I let you pass.' Belome said he stood up and walked to the console and he pressed a few buttons, the bars disappeared.

'Snacky this exit is off limit.' Belome said he pressed a button a a huge heavy door shut before Mario and Mallow.

'You shall have to find another way out!' Belome snickered.

Belome kicked the control panel a few times destroying it.

Grave had seen the Duel he now stood outside the sewer he saw the door close.

'Damn Belome you have ruined my plan.' Grave mumbled he walked up to a panel and pressed a few buttons, he jumped backwards as a new glass door closed a door opened and the room filled with water.

'These heavy doors are to prevent a flood, now I shall fill the room that normally would get rid of the water with water.' The room was now filled with water.

'I shall wash them away.' Grave said and he pressed a new button the heavy door started to open.

Belome was laughing at Mallow when suddenly the door started to open Belome looked behind him in fear when he saw the water coming Mario and Mallow jumped out-of-the-way.

'Curse you Snacky!' Belome screamed when the tidal wave flushed him out of the sewer.

'I think that washes our problems away.' Mallow said and Mario started to laugh.

When Grave saw that Belome was washed away he sighted and disappeared.

The glass doors opened and Mallow and Mario walked out of the sewer.

Belome was fighting against the water but the current was too strong, Belome watched in fear as the entrance to Midas River came in sight.

'Damn, damn, damn!' Belome cursed he was pulled underwater, Belome managed to grab a rock he breathed some air and then the water pulled in under again.

For the second time Belome managed to grab a rock, he looked behind him and saw a waterfall.

'Curse Mallow beating me wasn't enough, he became my death!'

Belome closed his eyes and he let go of the rock, the water pulled him towards the waterfall Belome felt he was falling down, then he felt his head hitting a rock and then nothing.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mallow: Rose Town is a nice quite town isn't it?_

_Geno: It won't be for long, you have something I want._

_Mario: And who are you?_

_Geno: Like I tell you, I just take the Star Piece you got._

_Bowyer: Nya ha ha? No part of the Smithy Gang you are, and that Star Piece I too want it, then I have to take by force from you._

* * *

Card details

Trust Guardian (anime effect)

Type: Fairy/Tuner

Attribute: Light

Level: 3

ATK: 0

DEF: 800

When a Synchro Monster that uses this monster for a Synchro Summon would be be destroyed, that monster can remain on the field by reducing the ATK of that monster by 400 points after the Damage Step or effect is resolved.

* * *

Graverobber (anime effect)

Normal Trap card

During your Main Phase, you can activate this card from your hand. Select 1 card from your opponent's Graveyard and apply the appropriate effect: ● Monster: Special Summon it to your side of the field, ignoring the summoning conditions. ● Spell/Trap: Activate it on your side of the field, ignoring the activation conditions.


	7. The Wicked Eraser

7. The Wicked Eraser.

**My name is Geno, you wonder who I am?**

**You can better ask what I am, that I cannot tell you right now.**

**I am here with a mission, correct some mistakes I made in the past, for that I need the Star Pieces and everyone who has one is my enemy.**

**I tracked one down to Mushroom City but when I came there it was gone, now I am on my way to Rose Town.**

**20 Hours after the Duel against Belome. **

Mario and Mallow walked into Rose Town.

'This sure is a quite town.' Mallow said looking around, children were playing on the street people passed by, you could say it was quite busy and yet still everyone was in harmony with each other.

Behind the town was a huge forest called the Forest Maze they say that not many people found the exit.

'Where do we start? Your Grandpa Frogfucius said there was a Star Piece near here. Mario said.

'Yes we first shall find that Star Piece and then we go and save my parents.' Mallow said.

Meanwhile near a place called Monstero Town a robed figure appeared, it was Grave he looked around when suddenly a robed woman appeared.

'Valentina.' Grave said.

'Yes that is me.' The woman answered.

'I've got something for you.' Grave showed Valentina The Winged Dragon of Ra.

'That is...' Valentina started.

'Yes an Egyptian God card and it is yours.' Grave said handing over Ra to Valentina. 'Use this card so you can control him.' Grave said and he handed over Valentina another card.

'And why would you give me a card as powerful as this?' Valentina asked.

'It's purely for a request I have.' Grave said Valentina sighted.

'Ask me.'

'Barrel Volcano, there is something in there I need, but it is also a prison, King Nimbus let nobody in without a good reason, finding a tool of potential destruction isn't a good reason.' Grave said.

'So you want me to fetch that thing for you?' Valentina asked.

'No Ra is only a tool to take over Nimbus Palace, overthrow their king usurp the throne.' A shocked look appeared on Valentina's face for a few seconds then she laughed.

'Taking the throne will surely end the rebellion I am starting soon, I guess you want permission to enter that Volcano as soon as I am queen?' Valentina asked.

'Indeed.' Grave replied.

'I'll do it.' Valentina said Grave smiled.

'Welcome to the Trinity then.' He said.

When Mario and Mallow entered the Inn of Rose Town a figure in a blue cloak turned his head a bit so he could see the ones who had entered.

_I can feel it. _The man thought.

Under his cloak the man wore a black shirt he also wore black pants and leather shoes, he removed his hood he had dark red hair.

'Waitress.' The man said and a waitress came to him.

'Two coffee for these two men who just entered.' The waitress nodded and disappeared to get the order.

In the meantime the man stood up and walked up to Mario and Mallow.

'Excuse me.' The man said Mario and Mallow turned around.

'I wonder if I could sit here?' The man asked Mario nodded the man placed his coffee on the table and sat down.

The waitress brought the two coffee for Mallow and Mario.

'These are from me.' The man said.

'I am Geno by the way.'

Mario and Mallow looked at Geno. 'I am Mario.' Mario said.

'And I am Mallow.' Mallow said.

Meanwhile Grave appeared at another scene it was just outside of the Kero Sewers, he was a bit dizzy. 'Traveling through portals, not the ideal way to travel.' Grave softly cursed. Grave looked around he searched near the waterfall when he finally found what he was looking for.

'That rock must have cracked his skull...' Grave mumbled when he saw the dead body of Belome it laid half in the water he was bleeding.

'Belome you were so promising and for that I shall give you a second chance.' Grave said, he removed his robes a weird golden object appeared from out Grave's chest, it was a pyramid with the Eye of Wdjat in the center the pyramid was stuck in a ring on the bottom of that ring hung five golden points.

'Day and night.' Grave started to chant. 'Light and dark, life and death. When one disappears the other appears an endless cycle that shall be broken...' Belome's body started to glow. '...The gods of darkness overlap with the gods of light, the dead shall arise and the living shall die...'

Now a weird spectral form floated above Belome it slowly entered the dead body. 'When life and death meets, death shall prevail!'

Belome slowly opened his eyes, and he stood up, Belome looked around then he saw Grave.

'Who are you?' Belome asked. 'I am Grave I have saved you with the power of my Millennium Ring, but your life has been granted by a God, you will be his servant.' Grave said. 'How can I thank you?' Belome asked and Grave laughed.

'By coming with me and then together we shall destroy Mario and Mallow.

Grave gave a card to Belome, Belome looked at it.

'That isn't an Egyptian God.' Belome said.

'Believe me he is a God class monster.

'Say Geno why did you want to talk to us?' Mario asked.

'It is about that Star Piece that landed near Mushroom Town, when I got there it was gone and Mack was dead.'

Mario and Mallow looked at each other. 'We never heard of anything like that.' Mario said. 'You're lying, I tracked the Star Piece to this place and now there are two.' Mallow looked nervous.

'I shall have to take it from you.' Geno said and he pulled a weird necklace from under his cloak, it was a golden key shaped like an Ankh.

Geno placed it against Mario's head.

Geno stood in a dark room, there were two doors, one door was open a sign on the door said it was Mario's room the other door was locked there was a sign but no name on it.

'What is this?' Geno muttered. 'Two doors? A subconsciousness?' Geno entered through the open door.

'Now let's see.' Geno mumbled he walked around, he saw images of Rozalin, Bowser, Mallow, Exor a few unknown Egyptian people.

'He has some deep connections to Egypt, interesting.' Geno muttered he continued to look around when he saw a black door with a danger sign on it.

Geno approached the door a black light pulsed from under it slowly Geno felt the door wasn't locked he slowly opened it.

A loud screech filled the air and the soul of Mack passed through Geno then it disappeared.

Geno quickly closed the door. 'He survived a Shadow Game, who is this guy?' Geno muttered to himself.

Suddenly Geno turned around he saw the Star Piece but when he approached it it slowly floated away.

A few seconds later Geno pulled the key back.

'It's mine.' Geno said, you have that Star Piece I saw it with my, Millennium Key. _Good that I found this thing right after I left Star Heaven, who leave stuff like this lying around anyway?_

Mario quickly stood up so did Mallow.

'Run!' Mario shouted but Geno was slightly faster he kicked Mallow in the gut he fell on the ground in pain, then he blocked Mario's way.

'Move it!' Mario shouted but Geno grabbed him and threw Mario on the ground the Star Piece fell out of Mario's pocked Geno picked it up and left the Inn.

When Geno came out of the Inn he walked to Forest Mace, Geno seemed to know his way when after a few minutes he found a Green Star Piece.

'Nya? Take this Star Piece you want?' Geno looked behind him a man stood behind him he carried a large crossbow it was aimed at Geno the man had pointy red hair he wore a brown coat with a red shirt under it and green pants.

'Disturb me you must not.' The man said.

'Bowyer.' Geno growled.

'Know me you do?' Bowyer asked.

'Yes and I shall beat you in a Duel and then take that Star Piece, of course if you beat me you can have my Star Piece.' Geno said showing the blue one. 'To Mack that one belonged, so you defeated Mack pay for that you will.' Bowyer said he held the crossbow against his wrist it changed into a Duel Disk shaped like a crossbow.

'Start you will.' Bowyer said.

'Duel!' They both shouted, as soon as the Duel started the black mist rolled in. 'Great a Shadow Game.' Geno mumbled.

(Geno: 8000) - (Bowyer: 8000)

'I start with Frequency Magician in attack mode.' Geno said and a small Spellcaster appeared he wore a purple cape. (800 ATK)

'Now he gains a Spell Counter.' Geno said and a Spell Counter appeared on the monster.

'Next I set two cards and that ends my turn.' Two cards appeared in front of Geno.

'Then draw I shall.' Bowyer said and he drew one card.

'I activate my Trap card!' Geno shouted. 'Late Penalty, if you control no monsters during your Standby Phase you cannot attack.' Geno said.

'Nya? I care not.' Bowyer replied. 'Two facedown cards.' He said and a facedown card appeared in front of it a concealed monster appeared.

'Turn end.' Bowyer said.

'My move then.' Geno said drawing his card.

'I sacrifice my Frequency Magician!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster disappeared. 'And I summon Dark magician Girl!'

Rose petals fell from the sky and with a poof the most famous female Spellcaster appeared wearing a blue outfit and pink outfit he aimed a cane at Bowyer. (2000 ATK)

'I hope you want to fight for me.' Geno said and Dark magician Girl looked at him.

'As a guardian of the Pharaoh Atem I have to make sure you atone for your sins in the past, and if that means I have to fight for you I shall.'

'Attack his hidden monster!' Geno shouted.

'I will!' Dark magician Girl shouted and a huge purple blob appeared on the field. (100 DEF) The blob exploded.

'Nya nya nya my Giant Germ that was, 500 points of damage you take.' Bowyer said and Geno cringed when he took the hit two more Giant Germs appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

(Geno: 7500) - (Bowyer: 8000)

Geno felt his skin around his face getting tighter.

_What is this feeling? A side effect of that Shadow Game Bowyer created?_

'You want to make any more moves?' Bowyer asked.

'No.' Geno replied.

'Then draw I shall.' Bowyer said drawing his card.

'Another card I set.' Bowyer said and a reversed monster appeared.

'Change my Germs to defense mode I shall.' Bowyer said and the two monsters dropped on the ground. (100 DEF x2)

'Turn end.'

_He is only defending what kind of tactic is that? _Geno thought and he made his draw.

'I play the Spell card Sage's Stone!' Geno shouted and a black stone appeared in front of Dark magician Girl.

'I now Special Summon Dark Magician!' Geno shouted and Yugi's most famous monster appeared. (2500 ATK)

'I shall fight for you, but you get no sympathy from me.' Dark magician said. 'I know, and I know you have your reasons, but I respect you.' Geno replied. 'I know that is why I fight for you.' Dark Magician replied.

'Now I summon Magician's Valkyria!' Geno shouted and a monster resembling Dark magician Girl appeared. (1600 ATK)

'She really irritates me, stealing my style.' Dark magician Girl complained.

'Now Valkyria attacks your Giant Germ!' Geno shouted and Bowyer pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

'Activate Negate Attack I do! Negate your attack I will!' Magician's Valkyria stopped her assault.

'Just move.' Geno growled.

Bowyer made a draw.

'Nya nya nya finish you I shall.' Bowyer said.

'Sacrifice my three monsters I will.' Bowyer shouted and the two Giant germs disappeared Bowyer's facedown monster revealed itself it was Spirit Reaper.

'Three sacrifices?' Geno wondered.

'Nya nya nya from the depths of Hell descents this creature shall! Engulf all my enemies he will! Arise God of Darkness!'

A huge form started to appear on the field it was a huge dragon as large as the Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon it had two arms and wings on his back his tail split into two parts at the end, the dragon also wore a mask that concealed a human face. (? ATK)

'What in the name of is that?' Geno asked feeling the terrible evil coming from this beast.

'I know that beast.' Dark Magician said. 'This is a Wicked God, it is like an evil version of an Egyptian God, Yugi battled these beasts once to free Tea from the grasp of Yako Tenma, they have powers equal to that of the Egyptian Gods.'

'Where did you get it from Bowyer?' Geno asked.

'That I don't know, Grave gave it to me, but now it shall crush you, 1000 points of attack he gains for each card you control.'

'Three monsters and one Trap card plus my facedown...' Geno counted Eraser roared. (5000 ATK)

'Attack Magician's Valkyria you now shall!' Bowyer shouted and Eraser charged his attack. 'Digestive Blaze!' Bowyer shouted and Eraser spewed forth his disgusting blast Magician's Valkyria slowly disappeared.

(Geno: 4100) - (Bowyer: 8000)

Geno felt something his sight and smell became less, his skin felt dry and suddenly he couldn't stand straight anymore, even moving his arm became a trouble it felt heavy, when he looked at his hand it was turning a bit gray.

Eraser fell to an attack score of 4000.

'Nya nya nya statues I must make, more statues!' Bowyer shouted.

_So that's it the more Life Points you lose the more you turn into a statue._

'That won't happen Bowyer!' Geno shouted drawing his card.

'I can take out your monster, his strength comes from the cards I control, if I get rid of these cards I reduce its strength, so first I play Resonance Device!' Geno shouted playing the Spell card. 'Now my Dark magician gains the same Level as my Dark magician Girl!' Geno shouted and a light engulfed Dark magician, Eraser dropped to an attack score of 4000.

'I will create an Overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz summon! arise Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Dark magician and Dark magician Girl changed into two black orbs a portal opened and a black light appeared on the field a new Spellcaster came out she looked like Dark Magician Girl only her clothes were completely black two black orbs floated around her. (2400 ATK)

'Master.' Magician Gal said. 'I need you in this Duel.' Geno replied.

'I am always on your side.' The Spellcaster said.

'Now that I got rid of one monster Eraser becomes weaker.' Geno said and the points of eraser dropped to 3000.

'Still to strong he is for your monster.' Bowyer said.

'Yes but I activate my facedown card Enlightenment!' Geno shouted and his Trap card spun around. 'Now when a Spellcaster destroys a monster it can attack again, and since that was also a card my monster is stronger than that fake God of yours.' Geno said and Eraser dropped to a score of 2000.

'Magi Magi Magician Gal attack!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster fired her blast it pierced the Wicked God he exploded and his blood filled the field.

'Destroy all of our monsters his blood shall!' Bowyer shouted and Magi Magi Magician Gal disappeared.

(Geno: 4100) - (Bowyer: 7600)

'Beat my God you did, not over this Duel is.' Bowyer said and he drew a card.

'Slate Warrior I summon!' He shouted and the yellow Fiend with the blank face appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Attack!' Bowyer shouted and two blades made of wind cut through Geno.

'Set this card I shall.' Bowyer said and a facedown card appeared.

(Geno: 2200) - (Bowyer: 7600)

Geno's skin had almost lost all its color he couldn't move his legs anymore he couldn't even blink with his eyes anymore the only thing he still could move was his right arm so he could play cards and his left arm a bit.

'This is not over yet Bowyer.' Geno said as he drew his card.

'I activate Dark Magic Curtain!' Geno shouted. 'I pay half of my Life Points!' Geno's body was now completely turned to stone as was a great part of his head he still could see but only with one eye.

'Now I summon Cosmo Queen!' A large stage appeared a red curtain drew back and a Spellcaster dressed in fancy clothes appeared on the field she looked down on Geno. (2900 ATK)

'Master I shall pass my judgment on this mortal.' Cosmo Queen said.

(Geno: 1100) - (Bowyer: 7600)

'Good now I summon Dark Valkyria!' This time an angel appeared she had a weird colored skin, and she wore a purple and blue breastplate and a black skirt, she also wore a helmet with two wings on it and two large, metal wings on her back. (1800 ATK)

'That no Spellcaster is.' Bowyer slowly said.

Dark Valkyria looked at Geno, a tear welt up in Geno's good eye.

'She is the one I love.' He said.

'I met her a long time ago, during the war fife-thousand years ago.

When the Shadow Queen ordered her attack I was busy investigating the rumors around Kul Elna when I returned my beloved was on the brink of death.'

Geno tried to look away but he couldn't.

'I saved her soul by sending it to the Shadow Realm, all that time I tried to find a way to safe her, that is where I met the ruler of Star Heaven, she resurrected the body of my beloved the only thing was her power was drained before she could complete the transformation, I didn't care and put her soul back inside her new body.

That is when I promised her that I should find a way to make her like she once was, but Exor crushed the Star Road and so that didn't work.'

Geno was clearly angry now.

'Nya? So to save your girlfriend the reason you want this Star Piece is?

'Yes and you won't stop me Bowyer! Cosmo Queen destroy his Slate Warrior!' Cosmo Queen chanted and Slate Warrior exploded Cosmo Queen became weaker. (2400 ATK)

'Now Dark Valkyria direct attack!'

Dark Valkyria charged in punching Bowyer in the gut.

(Geno: 1100) - (Bowyer: 4800)

Geno looked at Bowyer he too slowly changed into a statue although it seemed he didn't mind.

'Three cards I set.' Bowyer said and three concealed cards appeared.

_Destroy him these shall, but if he summons a monster dead I am._

'These cards I set as well.' Bowyer said and he ended his turn as a fourth and fifth card appeared..

_Nya if it is a monster he summons this Trap Hole I just set, stop him it shall._

Geno made his draw. 'I Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and Dark Valkyria started to glow. 'Now I give her a Spell Counter.' Geno said and a Spell Counter appeared next to her, Dark Valkyria's attack rose to 2100.

'Cosmo Queen, Dark Valkyria direct attack!' Geno shouted and both monsters charged in striking Bowyer.

(Geno: 1100) - (Bowyer: 300)

'I've got you now Bowyer.' Geno said.

'If you cannot draw a card I win.' Geno was right Bowyer was now almost completely a statue only the fingers on his right hand were normal.

'Lose I shall not.' Bowyer said he managed to touch a card on his Deck but it fell on the ground.

'I assume that mend he just had drawn his card.' Geno muttered.

'Activate three facedown cards I shall.' Bowyer said, and he just managed to push the buttons to activate them.

'Three Foolish Revivals? But they summon monsters to my side...' Geno mumbled, three shapes started to appear first was Dark magician. (2100 DEF) Then Dark magician Girl. (1700 DEF) And finally Magi Magi Magician Gal. (2000 DEF)

'Activate another facedown card I shall.' Bowyer said and he managed to press another button.

'Monster Reborn!' He shouted and the Ankh descended in a huge explosion of black mist The Wicked Eraser appeared on the field it looked angry at Geno. (5000 ATK)

'Nya nya nya destroy his Dark Valkyria you shall!' Bowyer shouted and Eraser fired his blast engulfing Dark Valkyria.

(Geno: 0) - (Bowyer: 300)

'No Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted as he slowly turned into stone, the mist disappeared and Bowyer slowly returned to normal.

'Nya nya nya, now two Star Pieces I have.' Bowyer said he grabbed the one Geno had dropped.

'Take them to Smithy I will.'

He looked at Geno.

'Shadow Queen? He mentioned, to know about that, Smithy want.'

Bowyer wanted to lift the statue of Geno when suddenly he heard footsteps.

'Nya? More of them?'

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Mario: We shall look back at what happened before Geno took our Star Piece._

_Mallow: Then finally people can see my Duel against that witch?_

_Mario: Yes that is what took us so long to find Geno, I still wonder who send her to slow us down._

* * *

Card details

The Wicked Eraser (manga effect)

Type: Divine-Beast

Attribute: Divine

Level: 10

ATK: ?

DEF: ?

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and any Effect Monster Cards other than DIVINE Divine-Beast-Type monsters. The effects of Spell Cards can only affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field, control of this card cannot switch and it cannot leave the field, except as a result of battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of cards your opponent controls × 1000. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field.

Note: In the TCG this card is a Dark Attribute, Fiend Type monster.

Note: The manga rules state that this card cannot be Special Summoned, but it is never seen nor mentioned in the manga that that was the case and I need them to be Special Summoned in futere chapters so I skip that effect.

* * *

Magi Magi Magician Gal

Type: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2000

2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and banish 1 card in your hand; activate 1 of these effects. ● Target 1 monster your opponent controls; gain control of it, until the End Phase. ● Target 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard; Special Summon it to your side of the field.

Note: This card was a Weekly Shonen Jump Promotional Card.

* * *

Dark magic Curtain (anime effect)

Normal Spell card

Both players can pay half their Life Points to Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from their respective hands or Decks.

Late Penalty

Continuous Trap card

If your opponent controls no monsters during their Standby Phase, they cannot conduct their Battle Phase this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Lazar in the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime in episode 44 Surely you Jest, Part 2, credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.


	8. Closed Forest

8. Closed Forest.

**My name is Valentina who I am is non of your concern, Grave has given me The Winged Dragon of Ra and with that I shall crush Frogfucius and correct a mistake he made, by killing Mallow.**

**Although I cannot Duel him myself I can send a Duelist to do it for me.**

**The battle will take place in the Forest Maze.**

21 hours before the battle Geno Vs. Bowyer

Mario and Mallow stood outside Kero Sewers they looked at Midas River.

'If Belome fell into that river I assume he is dead.' Mallow sighted.

'It is not your fault Mallow, someone opened that floodgate.'

'I know.' Mallow replied.

'We have to continue.' Mario said and they continued their trip.

After they walked for almost a mile they heard a sound in the bushes.

'Mallow stay back.' Mario whispered.

'On your guard ey youngsters.' The man in the bushes said.

'Mallow long time no see.'

An old man stepped out of the bushes, he had long white hair and a white beard.

He wore jeans and an old jacket, an old model Duel Disk was attached to his wrist, it was the second model Duel Disk Kaiba Corp had created.

Mario looked dumbfounded.

'Grandpa what are you doing here?' Mallow asked.

'Come to my home.' The man said and they followed him.

'My name is Frogfucius.' The man said shaking Mario's hand.

'You are the one that defeated Mack?' Frogfucius asked.

'You know about him?' Mario asked.

'I know everything.' Frogfucius said.

'But is it true you have defeated Mack? And that Mallow lost his Deck, the Deck I gave him?'

Mallow was beaming now. 'Don't worry Mallow I am sure you will get it back.' Frogfucius laughed.

'Mario.' Frogfucius said he sounded serious now.

'Can I see the Star Piece?'

Mario picked the Star Piece out of his bag.

'Yes it is one of seven, Exor has broken the Star Road, if we don't find all the seven pieces all will be lost, the Gods from Star Heaven will not protect us anymore.' Mario nodded. 'Exor opened a gate to the Shadow Realm.' Frogfucius continued, we need the Star Road fixed in order to close that gate, the one who Summoned Exor must think that only the contact between the people and the Goddess there, but things are much more complicated, the contact is broken, the Goddess lost her power.' Mario looked hard at Frogfucius.

'Fixing the Star Road? How can we do it? We don't know who is behind it we only have one name and that is Smithy, and a guy named Grave.'

'I see when you said Smithy I knew things were worse, smithy and I have battled in the past I managed to beat him and I locked him up in the Shadow Realm, but recently the Egyptian Gods have been awakened, I managed to steal Obelisk the Tormentor.'

'So Smithy is out for revenge?' Mallow asked.

'That is what I thought until Mario mentioned Grave, do you know the city Kul Elna?' Mario and Mallow shook their heads.

'You know of the Millennium Items?' Both nodded.

'Ninety-Nine souls were sacrificed to create them, all people came from Kul Elna it was a thieves nest.'

'Nobody would have missed them it was the perfect solution for creating these items.' Mario mumbled.

'Right but there were a few survivors.' Frogfucius said.

'The first one was the Thief King Bakura and Zorc a monster Bakura had created but the Pharaoh Atem had defeated them, later you got Tragoedia, he was defeated by Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton.'

Never heard of that one.' Mallow mumbled.

'But what not so much people know was that when the Pharaoh battled Zorc and Bakura another evil was active that was the Shadow Queen, she had much support from the people of Kul Elna, when Kul Elna fell the forces of Light could burst through the Shadow Queen's defenses, her minions were scattered.'

'What happened after that?' Mario asked.

'Well Grave was her most loyal, one member of the Forces of Light was left behind he joined their cause they formed the new Trinity, the Shadow Queen was revived but only as a spirit a second battle occurred the Shadow Queen was sealed away in the Shadow Realm the rest of the Trinity scattered, and Grave a Trinity member is now back, I won't explain what the Trinity is, you'll find out in due time.'

'Then it seems Grave has joined forces with Smithy.' Mario said.

'That is troublesome.' Frogfucius said he turned around and picked something up from the table behind him.

'You know what this is?' Frogfucius asked Mario opened the box it contained golden pieces of a puzzle with some strange symbols on it, the largest piece had the Eye of Wdjat on it.

'No clue.' Mallow said.

'I might have a clue, but that seems impossible.' Mario said.

'I think this is the Millennium Puzzle.' Mario said, Frogfucius nodded.

'That is right it seems the Millennium Items were resurrected the moment someone stole the Egyptian Gods from their resting place in Egypt, they got to full power when Exor summoned Ra in your Duel.'

'Where did you get this?' Mario asked.

'I found it together with the Millennium Scale, I also know the location of the Millennium Rod, and that is where you come in Mallow.'

'Me?' Mallow gulped.

'Yes you see I raised you as my own son, telling you your parents were dead, I lied.'

Mallow's face turned pale.

'It was for your own good Mallow, I cannot tell you what truly happened that is for you to find out, but your parents are trapped in Nimbus City, a place far from here.'

'I will save them.' Mallow whispered.

'Don't charge in Mallow, Valentina holds them captive, she is my sister, and she is corrupted by the darkness, she holds the Millennium Rod.

Eventually you have to face her because you need all the Items to stop the Shadow Queen's resurrection.' Mario looked at Mallow who was still trembling with anger.

'Frogfucius if you hadn't taken Mallow...' Mario started.

'He would have been killed.' Frogfucius finished.

'I am not angry with you grandpa.' Mallow said.

'But I promise you I will kick Valentina's ass.'

Frogfucius smiled.

'That is great Mallow, but first you need your own Millennium Item to oppose the Millennium Rod and there is only one who can do that, the Puzzle Mario holds.'

'But it is in pieces and was only solved by Yugi twice.' Mario said.

'True but Mario I think you can solve it and when you do, it is yours.'

Mario slowly took the pieces.

He felt something in his very soul, that a being was watching him.

'Now don't think that when you completed it the soul of the Pharaoh will come out, that shall not happen but a great part of its power remains.'

'There were seven Items we know the location of three of them where are the others?' Mario asked.

'One is with Grave I am certain of it, he is from Kul Elna so the chance is in it that he holds the Ring, and one Item the Key is in Rose Town, the place where you also can find a new Star Piece.'

'Then we shall take them both.' Mallow said.

'Good, but you've got much information today, so stay here for the night.'

The next day they reached Rose Town after a short trip, they didn't notice a man in a blue cloak was following them, when they were about to enter Rose Town the man took a run heading to Rose Town, fifteen minutes later Geno had taken off with the Star Piece.

'Mario?' Mallow asked.

'What just happened?' Mario asked.

'It seems that Geno has a Millennium Item.' Mallow said.

'With it he looked into your mind and took that Star Piece.'

'Let's go after him.' Mario said and they walked outside.

'He went to the Forest Maze.' Mallow said and they chased after Geno.

When Mario and Mallow were in the forest they followed Geno's tracks when suddenly some tree branches blocked the way.

'Now what?' Mario asked.

'You go no further.' They heard a female voice and a person appeared before them, she wore a black dress, she had purple hair, but the most disturbing thing was a third eye on her forehead.

'That is...' Mallow started. 'Witch of the Black Forest, a Duel monster.'

'That is right.' The Witch said.

'Did Exor send you?' Mallow asked, remembering that Exor had summoned Gate Guardian.

'No.' The Witch said. 'I know no Exor, Valentina send me to take you down Mallow.' The Witch said and the forest changed into a dark forest with half dead trees and bats everywhere.

'Mallow activated his Duel Disk. 'Bring it.' He said and the Witch laughed.

'Your move.' She said.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 8000)

'I start with Rocket Warrior!' Mallow shouted and a green rocket appeared on the field the center was blocked black and yellow, it changed into a small human he held a shield and a sword in his hands. (1500 ATK)

'Now I play Double Summon.' Mallow said playing the Spell card.

'Next I summon Gellenduo!' This time two small fairy's appeared one was pink the other blue. (1700 ATK)

'I end my turn.' Mallow said.

'Then I draw.' The Witch said and she drew her card.

'I play a Field Spell card Tree of the Wizard!' She said and a huge apple tree rose from the ground in the center of the field, some flowers grew next to it.

'I have never heard of that card.' Mario said.

'That is right.' the Witch said. 'Pegasus never released these cards because he never made these cards.' She said.

'Then who?' Mallow asked.

'Valentina did, she combined her dark magic with some plants, when she accidentally created these cards, she summoned me because I was the only one who could handle them.'

'That doesn't sound good.' Mallow mumbled.

'And now I will summon a monster, I summon Wizard Plant - Small Bulb!'

A small bulb appeared on the ground, it bloomed and a small kid came out he only wore brown pants, he had a small leave on his head. (300 ATK)

'Is that a monster?' Mallow asked.

'No he is a Plant Wizard they are treated as Plant monsters and Spellcasters, and this one has an effect, I can now choose a Spell card from my Deck.' the Witch said and a card slipped out of her Deck.

'Now I play Magical Growth.' The Witch played the Spell card.

'Now I can send a Plant monster to my Graveyard.' She said and Small Bulb disappeared.

'Now I can summon two more from my Deck.' the Witch said and two new Small Bulbs appeared. (300 ATK x2)

'Next I use Monster Reborn!' Witch shouted and the third Small Bulb appeared. (300 ATK)

'All that to summon three weak monsters?' Mallow asked.

'But three weak monsters can become one, as I Overlay my three Small Bulbs, I create the Overlay Network.' The three monsters changed into three brown colored orbs.

'I Xyz Summon Wizard Plant - Rose Magician!' A new monster appeared out of a black void, she wore a green revealing top and a miniskirt made of rose petals, she held a rose shaped staff in her hand three brown orbs floated around her. (1000 ATK)

'Now I detach a Small Bulb.' The Witch said and a brown orb disappeared into the staff or Rose Magician, her attack power rose to 2000.

'Now I attack your Gellenduo!' Witch shouted, Rose Magician shot some vines from her staff crushing Gellenduo.

(Mallow: 7700) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 8000)

'Now I use the effect of Tree of the Wizard I remove from play my Small Bulb.' Witch said and Small Bulb appeared on the field it was pulled to the tree. 'Now it gains a Magical Apple Counter.' The Witch explained and a golden apple grew on the tree.

'I set a card.' She said and a concealed card appeared.

'I end my turn.' The witch said and Rose Magician dropped back to 1000 attack points.

'My draw!' Mallow shouted drawing his card.

'I start with Mystical Space Typhoon!' Mallow shouted and Witch's facedown Negate Attack was destroyed.

'I summon Queen's Knight!' A female warrior in crimson armor appeared, she held a shield and a sword in her hands. (1500 ATK)

'Rocket Warrior destroy that Rose Magician!' Rocket Warrior charged in and sliced the female Spellcaster in half.

'Then I use Rose Magician's Special effect!' Witch shouted.

'I special summon Small Bulb in defense!' She shouted and the Small Bulb appeared. (300 DEF)

'Queen's Knight destroy it! Mallow shouted and Queen's Knight sliced through the small kid.

(Mallow: 7700) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 7500)

'Don't think your smug now.' The Witch said as she drew a card.

'You only defeated a weak Xyz monster.' Mallow looked at Mario.

'I pay 1000 Life Points.' The Witch said and her Life Points decreased.

'Now I special summon from my hand Wizard Plant - Big Weed!' A huge muscular man appeared on the field his body was covered with moss and other small plants. (2200 ATK)

'Now I normal summon Wizard Plant - Medical Flower!' This time a female monster appeared the leaves of a white tulip covered her body, some doctor tools were stored in a belt around her waist. (1600 ATK)

'Now I play the Spell card Root of the Wizard Tree!' The Witch shouted. 'This halves the attack of two of my monsters so they can attack directly!' The two Wizard Plants charged in bypassing Mallow's monster they struck him hard.

(Mallow: 5900) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 6500)

'Now thanks to the side effect of my Spell card I must send a monster I control to the Graveyard.' Witch said and Medical Flower started to disappear. 'Now Medical Flower's effect activates, when she leaves the field, my Tree of the Wizards gains a Magical Apple Counter.' Witch said and a new apple grew on the tree.

'And for the effect of my Tree I remove from play a second Small Bulb.'

Another Small Bulb was absorbed by the tree and it gained a third Counter.

_What is it with these Counters? _Mallow thought as he drew his card.

'I summon King's Knight in attack mode!' Mallow shouted and the knight in golden armor appeared on the field, he nodded at Queen's Knight (1600 ATK)

'Now that he is summoned and I control Queen's Knight I now special summon from my Deck Jack's Knight!' Mallow shouted he played the card and a warrior in blue armor appeared, he also held a shield and a sword in his hands he nodded at the other two. (1900 ATK)

'Now I use my Rocket Warriors Invincible mode on your Big Weed!' Mallow shouted and the small warrior changed into a rocket and it struck Big Weed the monsters attack dropped to 1700.

'Jack's Knight attack him now!' Mallow shouted.

'I don't think so.' The Witch said. 'Wall of Thorns!' She shouted and a thick wall of vines crushed Mallow's monsters.

'I set one card and I end my turn.' Mallow said.

Witch smiled as she drew her card.

'Pot of Greed.' She stated and she drew two new cards.

'Now I sacrifice my Big Weed for Wizard Plant - Long Hedge!' This time a huge hedge appeared it was cut in the form of a man, or it was a man covered by plants nobody could tell. (1000 ATK)

'Since he is normal summoned you cannot activate any Trap cards.' Witch said and she pointed at Mallow Long Hedge ran up to Mallow and smacked him in the face.

'You took battle damage from my Long hedge so now I can special summon a Level 2 or lower monster and I summon Wizard Plant - Withered Blossom!'

A small humanoid shaped plant appeared on the field, his colors were gloomy he sat on the ground. (700 ATK)

'Now I Tune my Level two Withered Blossom with my Level five Tuner Long hedge!' Seven colored stars circled in the air.

'Blossom of life, ascended from the rich soil, infused with dark magic, I call you from the depths of shadows. Bloom Wizard Plant - Plant Necromancer!' The witch chanted.

A huge tree appeared on the field, it had green leaves indicating it was a young tree, a cloud of purple magic surrounded him. (3000 ATK)

'Now I use his effect, since he didn't attack this round I can deal 1500 points of damage to your Life Points.' Witch said and the Plant Necromancer castes a spell Mallow cringed.

(Mallow: 3400) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 6500)

'Now I set this card.' The Witch said and a reversed card appeared.

'Now the effect of my Tree of the Wizards I remove from play another Small Bulb.' The third Small Bulb was absorbed by the tree and a fourth Magical Apple Counter appeared on the tree.

'Your move Mallow.' Witch said.

_This is not good, even if she won't attack she still can drain my Life Points._

Mallow slowly drew his card.

'I activate my Trap card!' Mallow shouted. 'Soul Fusion! I remove from play my three Knights!' Mallow shouted and Queen's Knight, King's Knight and Jack's Knight appeared. 'Now I Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker!' A warrior clad in heavy black and golden armor appeared on the field he pointed his huge sword at Witch of the Black Forest. (3800 ATK)

'Now I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode!' Mallow shouted and the girl playing the drums appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Now I use the Spell card Blustering Winds!' Mallow played the card.

'Until my next Standby Phase my Joker gains 1000 attack points.' Mallow said and Arcana Knight Joker rose to an attack score of 4800.

'Attack her Plant Necromancer!' Mallow shouted and Arcana Knight Joker charged in cutting the tree.

'Thunder Nyan Nyan direct attack!' The female monster send a lightning bold at the Witch she got struck by it.

(Mallow: 2400) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 3200)

'I end my turn.' Mallow said.

'Then I use the effect of my Plant Necromancer when he is destroyed I special summon a monster from my Graveyard!' The ground broke open and Plant Necromancer appeared on the field again. (3000 ATK)

The Witch quickly drew her card.

'I activate my facedown card Fruits of the Wizard Tree!' A fifth Magical Apple Counter grew on the tree.

'Now I use the effect of my Field Spell I send it to the Graveyard and sacrifice half of my Life Points.' The tree withered the apples fell from the tree and lost their golden color.

'Now I special summon from my Deck Plant Wizard - The Oaken!'

In the place of the withered apple tree a huge oaken started to grow, its leaves had the color of the autumn, he was clearly very old. (2000 ATK)

'Now the special effect of my Oaken I must sacrifice a monster or else this one is destroyed.' Witch said the Oaken grabbed and crushed Plant necromancer with its mighty roots.

'Now for his other effect he gains 1000 points for each of my Removed from Play monsters and there are three.' She said and his attack score rose to 5000.

'Next a Spell card.' Witch said and she played the card.

'Wizard Fertilizer one of my monsters gain 1000 attack points, but at the End Phase that monster is destroyed, but my Oaken is protected for the effects of all cards.' Witch laughed and Oaken rose to an attack score of 6000. 'Now destroy his Arcana Knight Joker!'

The old tree wrapped Joker in his roots and crushed the mighty warrior Joker screamed.

'I end my turn.' The Witch said and Oaken started to glow but he resisted his destruction.

(Mallow: 1200) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 1600)

Mallow quickly drew his card. _This might be it but I've got no choice._

'I use my Spell card Final Light!' Mallow shouted.

'I pay 1000 Life Points and I summon Arcana Knight Joker in attack mode!' Mallow shouted and the warrior appeared on the field again. (3800 ATK)

'I will not use the effect of your Final Light.' The Witch said.

(Mallow: 200) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 1600)

'Your move then.' Mallow said, he looked at the Honest in his hand.

'I summon Wizard Plant - Medical Plant.' Witch said and the female monster appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice her.' Witch said and The Oaken crushed the monster with his roots.

'By doing that I negate the effects of my Oaken but now he can target a card you control and destroy it.

Roots of the huge tree went after Arcana Knight Joker.

'I use Joker's effect!' Mallow shouted and Arcana Knight Joker evaded the roots. 'I send Honest to the Graveyard so I can negate the effect of your monster and destroy it!' Joker struck the old tree it split in half and fell on the ground. 'Now Joker finish it!'

'No!' Witch of the black forest screamed when Joker struck her the Witch fell on the ground.

(Mallow: 200) - (Witch of the Black Forest: 0)

'That is that.' Mallow said and the Forest Maze turned back to normal again.

Witch of the Black Forest looked at Mario and Mallow.

Valentina had watched the Duel with the help of her Millennium Puzzle.

'So that went well.' Grave said sarcastically, he appeared out of thin air.

'Proceeding to plan B?' He asked.

'Cut it Grave.' Valentina muttered.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Mallow: We've managed to defeat Valentina's monster, but the war between me and her is not over yet._

_Mario: I know Mallow but we first have to take back the Star Piece Geno took from us, and we have to find the other Star Piece hidden here._

_Bowyer: Easy that won't be, destroy you I shall with the help of Eraser!_

* * *

Card details

Rocket Warrior (anime effect)

Type: Light

Attribute: Warrior/Effect

Level: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1300

This card's effects are only active during the Battle Phase of your turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle and Battle Damage to this card and this card's controller that they take from a battle involving this card becomes 0. After damage calculation, the attack target monster loses 500 ATK until the End Phase.

* * *

Final Light

Normal Spell card.

Pay 1000 Life Points and select 1 LIGHT monster in your Graveyard. Special Summon it. Then, your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster with 2000 or less ATK from their Graveyard in face-up Attack Position.

Note: This card was first used by Zichfried von Schroeder during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 195 One Step Ahead - Part 2.

* * *

Soul Fusion

Normal Trap card

Pay 1000 Life Points. Remove from play, from your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

Note: This card was first used by Jaden Yuki during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga chapter 5

* * *

Wizard Plant - Small Bulb

Type: Earth

Attribute: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 1

ATK: 300

DEF: 300

The Type of this card is also treated as Plant. When you control no monsters and your opponent controls at least 1 monster and you normal summon this card you can select 1 Spell card in your deck and add it to your hand, discard it at the end of your turn.

* * *

Wizard Plant - Rose Magician

Type: Earth

Attribute: Spellcaster/Xyz/Effect

Rank: 1

ATK: 1000

DEF: 500

3 level 1 ''Wizard Plant'' monsters.

The Type of this card is also treated as Plant. Once per turn you can detach a Xyz material monster from this card, the ATK of this card becomes 2000 until the End Phase of your turn. When this card is destroyed you can special summon one of the Xyz material monsters to your field in DEF.

* * *

Wizard Plant - Big Weed

Type: Earth

Attribute: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 1

ATK: 2200

DEF: 2000

The Type of this card is also treated as Plant. When you control no monsters and ''Tree of the Wizard'' is on the field you can special summon this card from your hand by paying 1000 LP.

* * *

Wizard Plant - Medical Flower

Type: Earth

Attribute: Spellcaster/Effect

Level: 3

ATK: 1600

DEF: 500

The Type of this card is also treated as Plant. When this card leaves the field place 1 Magical Apple Counter on a ''Tree of the ''Wizard'' you control.

* * *

Wizard Plant - Long Hedge

Type: Earth

Attribute: Spellcaster/Tuner

Level: 5

ATK: 1000

DEF: 0

The Type of this card is also treated as Plant. When this card inflict Battle Damage to your opponent special summon a Level 2 or lower ''Plant-Wizard'' monster from your hand or Deck in face up Attack Position. Your opponent cannot activate any Trap cards the turn this card is normal summoned.

* * *

Wizard Plant - Withered Blossom

Type: Earth

Attribute: Plant

Level: 2

ATK: 700

DEF: 100

this plant couldn't become a wizard, he now spend his days wandering around the great tree of the real wizards.

* * *

Wizard Plant - Plant Necromancer

Type: Earth

Attribute: Plant/Synchro/Effect

Level: 7

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2500

1 ''Plant Wizard'' Tuner-monster + 1 or more Non-Tuner monsters.

The Type of this card is also treated as Spellcaster. At the end of a turn when this card hasn't declared an attack you can deal 1500 damage to your opponents life points. when this card is destroyed you can special summon a monster from your graveyard at the End Phase of the turn this card was destroyed in.

* * *

Wizard Plant - The Oaken

Type: Earth

Attribute: Plant/Effect

Level: 10

ATK: 2000

DEF: 3000

This card cannot be normal summoned or set this card cannot be special summoned except by the effect of ''Tree of the Wizards''.

When this card is special summoned Tribute 1 monster you control if you do not destroy this card.

This card gains 1000 ATK for each ''Wizard Plant'' that is removed from play. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of Spell, monsters or Trap cards. Once per turn you can tribute a monster you control negate the effects of this card till your end phase, then you can target 1 card your opponent controls and destroy it.

* * *

Tree of the Wizards

Field Spell card

At the end of your turn you must remove from play 1 ''Wizard Plant'' from your Graveyard, then place a Magical Apple Counter on this card, if you cannot Remove from Play a monster destroy this card. You can send this card with 5 Magical Apple Tokens on it to the Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 8 or Higher ''Wizard Plant'' monster from your Deck. You can send 1 Golden Apple Counter from this card to negate it's destruction.

* * *

magical growth

normal spell card

send a level 1 or 2 Plant Type monster you control to your Graveyard special summon from your Deck two cards with the same name.

* * *

Root of the Wizard Tree

normal spell card

Activate only when you control ''Tree of the Wizard'', halve the ATK of 2 ''Wizard Plant'' monsters you control till your End Phase, these monsters can attack directly other monsters you control cannot attack. at your end phase send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard.

* * *

Fruits of the Wizard Tree

Normal Trap card

Put 1 Magical Apple Counter on a ''Tree of the Wizard'' you control.

* * *

Wizard Fertilizer

Quick-Play Spell card

A Plant Type monster you control gains 1000 ATK, destroy that monster at the End Phase of your turn.

* * *

Note: The above 12 cards were created by me, read the info below here for the use of these cards.

_Author's note: Anybody who wants can use my Plant Wizard monsters, of course you have to note me if you're planning on using them, and they can only be used once per Fan Fiction._

_The play style of the Plant Wizards can be used in many ways because they are treated as Plants and Spellcasters, giving them advantage for all of the support cards for both Types._

_The way I used them in this Duel was a style that they work perfectly together, making it easy to summon some of the more difficult monsters of this series._

_I have some Deck tips, if you want use a wide variety of Plants or Spellcasters if you use this Deck, the Field Spell Tree of the Wizard is optional to use, but think about it without that card Plant Wizard - The Oaken cannot be used._

_If you use Tree of the Wizard be sure that the user protect it, and that you have enough monsters to Remove from Play._

_Remember that the Plant Wizards are unique so don't use them recklessly as sacrifices for card effect or other monsters except for their own Arch-type, Fan Fiction writers can make up their own versions of the Plant Wizards, you must use their similar ability that they are also treated as Spellcaster or Plant monsters and their Attribute is always Earth._

_There are no Plant Wizard Ritual or Fusion monsters only Synchro monsters or Xyz monsters._


	9. Burden of the Mighty

9. Burden of the Mighty.

**When Mallow defeated Witch of the Black Forest we finally caught up with Geno, or at least a statue version of Geno.**

**Bowyer a member of the Smithy Gang had defeated Geno and transformed him into a statue as his punishment for losing the Shadow Game.**

**Now I face Bowyer and the wrath of his Dark God.**

Witch of the Black Forest laid on her back, she slowly managed to sit.

'Mallow...' She whispered. 'Valentina is...' She couldn't finish the Witch dissolved into black leaves they slowly disappeared.

'Valentina.' Mallow muttered.

'She is dangerous, if she can get Duel Spirits to this world.'

'Mallow we have no time to think about that.' Mario said.

'Our enemy is right over there.' Mario pointed toward the exit of the Forest Maze.

They walked for what seemed hours when suddenly they stood in front of a rather large cave.

'You think it's safe?' Mallow asked.

'Safer as through the trees I think.' Mario replied and they entered the cave.

It was deep dark and dank.

'So you reckon Geno got the Star Piece?' Mallow asked.

'I don't know, if he has it's likely he is gone by now.'

Mallow sighted.

They kept walking not knowing where they were heading through when they suddenly saw light, Mario started to run followed by Mallow and so they reached the exit of the cave.

'STOP!' Mario shouted and Mallow stopped he tripped and fell.

'Look.' Mario said pointing at the ground there was a large deep gap filled with human skeletons.

'So thats why nobody returned, they must have fell down that gap.' Mallow muttered.

'And I could've been next if you hadn't warn me.' Mallow whispered.

'Look there is a small passage there, it's just a wooden plank on the ground, someone must have put it there and I bet it was Geno looks like he knew this forest to begin with.'

Bowyer looked at Geno then he looked at the two Star Pieces in his hand.

'Lucky I am, go tell Smithy I shall.'

Bowyer suddenly heard birds flying away.

'Stay here I shall.' Bowyer said, and he thought back about his past life he lived in the Middle Ages around the same time as Mack, he was an excellent sharpshooter with his bow and an excellent scout.

His king had sent him on a scouting mission Bowyer accepted and departed that night he found a knight, the knight was lost, Bowyer had noticed the man carrying a bow and a sword, the knight said he was also a sharpshooter they decided to held a contest who could hit the most far off tree would win, Bowyer was first, because of the night the two couldn't see where the arrow was Bowyer went to look and then he felt a sharp pain in his back the knight had shot him from behind, Bowyer fell to the ground everything went dark, then he met Smithy who offered him a body if Bowyer would scout for him.

Mario and Mallow ran out of the forest they ended in a large open area surrounded by more trees.

'No exit yet?' Mallow complained, suddenly a lot of birds flew away.

'Let's go.' Mario said and he followed the road.

After half an hour or so they approached a large open space.

Mario saw Bowyer, then he saw the petrified Geno.

'Nya? More of them?' Bowyer asked as he turned around.

'Mallow stay back somehow that man changed that Geno into a statue I shall take him down.' Mallow nodded.

'Take me down you shall not.' Bowyer said.

'I think I will.' Mario answered and he activated his Duel Disk, Bowyer did the same.

'Mario you are, orders to take you down I have.' Bowyer simply said.

'I have a similar mission, to take back the Star Pieces and you have two of them.' Mario said.

'Enough talking, Duel we now shall.'

(Mario: 8000) - (Bowyer: 8000)

'And I shall start.' Mario said drawing his first card, Bowyer laughed and the Shadows appeared inside the forest.

'A Shadow Game I could have expected that.' Mario mumbled.

'Alright Bowyer I start with Nanobreaker in attack mode.' Mario said and the female in futuristic armor appeared on the field, she looked and nodded at Mario. (1600 ATK)

'I set one card and end my turn.' Mario said and a concealed card appeared.

'Nya draw I shall.' Bowyer said and he made his draw.

'Set one monster I will.' Bowyer placed the card on his Disk and a reversed monster appeared.

'Now use Book of Moon I do.' Bowyer said and his monster appeared it was Slate Warrior. (1900 ATK- 2400 ATK)

'Nya nya nya stronger now he is, attack your Nanobreaker he shall.' Slate Warrior created his wind sickles.

'Reveal facedown card!' Mario shouted. 'Electric Shock!'

Slate Warrior stopped his assault. 'This Trap card negates your attack, and your monster loses 500 points.' Mario said and Slate Warrior fell back to his base score of 1900.

'One card I set.' Bowyer said and his facedown card appeared.

'Your move.'

Mario made a draw.

'I activate Double Summon.' Mario stated as he played the Spell card.

'Now I summon Y-Dragon Head and X-Head Cannon!' Mario shouted first the red mechanical dragon appeared. (1500 ATK) next to him the blue machine with the cannons appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I set one card and I end my turn.' Mario said and the card appeared.

'Your move.' Mario said looking at the Z-Metal Tank in his hand.

Bowyer quickly drew his card.

'Summon Giant Germ I will.' Bowyer said and the ugly purple blob appeared on the field. (1000 ATK)

'Attack Y-Dragon Head!' Bowyer shouted and the ugly blob leaped at Y-Dragon head the machine charged a laser and blew the blob away.

'We both have lost 500 points in that attack, why did you do it?' Mario asked.

Mario felt that his skin was pulled tighter.

'For you to know that is.' Bowyer said and he gestured two new Giant germs appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

'Slate Warrior destroy his X-Head Cannon you shall!' Bowyer shouted and Slate Warrior fired his wind sickles again.

'Negate Attack!' Mario shouted revealing his facedown card the sickles bounced off.

'Nya? A facedown card I set.' Bowyer said and the concealed card appeared.

'Your move.'

(Mario: 7500) - (Bowyer: 7500)

Mario made his draw. _Now what could be the meaning of this, he tries to swarm the field, but fails at it, he uses the wrong techniques or he needs weaker monsters to quickly summon stronger once. _Mario thought.

'I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!' Mario shouted he and Bowyer drew three cards.

'Next I summon Z-Metal Tank!' Mario shouted and the yellow tank appeared on the field. (1500 ATK)

'I now Remove from Play my three monsters so I can summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

'Nya nya nya, reveal facedown card I shall!' Bowyer shouted and his Trap spun around.

'Imperial Iron Wall?' Mario was dumbfounded.

'Nya, no more Removing from Play for you that is.'

Mario sighted.

'Nya nya nya, watched your Duel against Mack I did, figured out you would use this against me I did, block your strategy with Imperial Iron Wall I did!' Bowyer sounded crazy now.

'Y-Dragon head destroy his Germ!' Mario shouted and the monster fired his blast.

'Waboku!' Bowyer shouted and three priests blocked the attack.

'I change my monsters to defense.' Mario said and Nanobreaker (1800 DEF), X-Head Cannon (1500 DEF) and Z-Metal Tank (1300 DEF) crouched down.

'I set one card and I end my turn.' Mario said his facedown card appeared.

'Nya nya nya draw a card I will.' Bowyer said drawing.

'Sacrifice my three monsters I do now.' Bowyer said and all three of his monsters disappeared into orbs of darkness.

'From the depths of Hell arise The Wicked Eraser!' Bowyer shouted and his evil God descended from the sky it roared. (5000 ATK)

'So that is the thing that defeated Geno.' Mario said.

'It did, destroy your Y-Dragon Head it shall.' Bowyer said and the God fired his terrible blast incinerating Y-Dragon Head.

(Mario: 4000) - (Bowyer: 7500)

'I activate Damage Condenser!' Mario shouted he wanted to press the button to activate the card but his arm moved slower and his skin was turning gray.

'What the?' Mallow shouted Mario had his card activated.

'I discard Double Attack and I special summon Machine King from my Deck!' Mario shouted as the huge robot appeared on the field. (2200 ATK- 2600 ATK)

Erasers attack dropped to 4000.

_What is happening to me? _Mario thought.

_It feels the same as with that heart attack Mack caused._

'Nya nya nya, Statues I want more statues!' Bowyer said.

Mario looked at Geno.

_A statue, the Shadow Game is slowly changing the loser into a statue?_

Mario wondered, he looked at his cards.

_Malevolent Catastrophy, and Roll Out, I have a plan, and a lot of luck is needed to make it, but I feel lucky. _Mario touched the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle.

_Yugi had extreme luck with this Puzzle, maybe the effects are already working for me._

'You make a move?' Bowyer asked.

'I change Machine King to defense mode.' Mario said and Machine King crouched down. (2000 DEF)

'I set a card facedown.' Mario said and Malevolent Catastrophe appeared facedown on his field.

'Your move Bowyer.'

Bowyer drew.

'Activate Stop Defense I will.' Bowyer said playing the card and Z-Metal Tank changed to attack mode. (1500 ATK)

'Eraser destroy your monster, now he shall.' Bowyer commanded and Eraser fired his terrible blast.

'I activate my facedown card!' Mario shouted and Malevolent Catastrophe was activated. 'This destroys all your Spell and Trap cards!' Mario shouted and Imperial Iron Wall scattered just as Z-Metal Tank.

(Mario: 2500) - (Bowyer: 7500)

'By activating that Trap Eraser became weaker and now that you destroyed my monster he becomes weaker again.' Mario said and Erasers score dropped to 4000.

Mario looked at his body he couldn't move his legs anymore his arms were heavy his sight became blurry.

'Nya nya nya a nice statue you will make, your move it is now.'

'I will.' Mario said drawing his card.

'I set two cards.' Mario said and both of his cards appeared facedown.

Eraser's score rose to 6000.

'I end my turn.' Mario said.

'What are you doing?' Mario mumbled. 'You make that thing stronger, that is not right.'

Bowyer made his draw.

'Giving up you are?' He asked.

'No.' Mario replied.

'Then destroy your Machine King Eraser will.'

_That was lucky now I didn't have to use Interdimensional Matter Transporter to save X-Head Cannon._

'Turn end.' Bowyer said.

Mario wanted to draw his card but he hesitated.

_Only one card that can save me now. _He thought.

_I can never pull this off. _Mario thought.

_But Yugi he did it as well, time after time he just managed to draw the card he needed._

_He believed in his cards, and so do I._ Mario touched the top card of his Deck.

_Come on. _'Draw!' He shouted and he drew the card.

'Perfect.' Mario said with a smile.

'I activate my Trap card Roll Out!' Mario shouted.

'Now I Equip Z-Metal Tank to my X-Head Cannon!'

Z-Metal Tank appeared on the field.

'Now I combine my Z-Metal Tank and X-Head Cannon!' Mario shouted and the two monsters disappeared leaving Eraser with 3000 attack points.

'I summon XZ-Tank Cannon!' Mario shouted and the hatch on Z-Metal Tank opened X-Head Cannon landed in it. (2400 ATK)

Eraser rose to a score of 4000.

'Help you defeat my Eraser, how that will?' Bowyer asked.

'Just watch.' Mario said and Nanobreaker changed to attack mode.

'I activate my Spell card Limiter Removal!' Electricity surrounded Mario's monsters Nanobreaker rose to a score of 3200 while XZ-Tank Cannon rose to an score of 4800.

'Now my Tank Cannon destroys your God!' Mario shouted and the machine fired his twin shot Eraser screamed when he fell on the ground bleeding.

(Mario: 2500) - (Bowyer: 6700)

'Destroy all monsters on the field, Eraser's blood will.' Bowyer said, as the forest ground was soaked with the blood.

'Trap card activate!' Mario shouted.

'Interdimensional Matter Transporter!' A weird device appeared on the field sucking XZ-Tank Cannon in then it disappeared.

'Now I end my turn.' Mario said.

The device appeared on the field again this time XZ-Tank Cannon came out. (2400 ATK)

'Destroyed my Eraser you did, lost the Duel I have not.'

'Summon second Slate Warrior I will.' Bowyer said and a new Slate Warrior appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Play Tribute to the Doomed I shall.' Bowyer said and he played the Spell card, he discarded one of his cards XZ-Tank Cannon was mummified and dragged underground.

'Attack directly Slate Warrior shall now.' Bowyer commanded and Slate Warrior charged in attacking Mario with his wind sickles.

(Mario: 600) - (Bowyer: 6700)

'Set four cards facedown I shall.' Bowyer said and the cards appeared.

Mario who could barely move managed to draw his card.

'I play Monster Reborn.' Mario said the Ankh appeared and the black mist packed together The Wicket Eraser came out. (5000 ATK)

'Nya? A Dark God, you can control?'

'It was a gamble Bowyer, I didn't know for sure, now Eraser attacks your Slate Warrior!' Mario shouted.

Eraser hesitated.

'Attack!' Mario shouted and the huge dragon fired his blast.

Slate Warrior was destroyed and Eraser dropped to an attack of 4000.

(Mario: 600) - (Bowyer: 3600)

'Eraser isn't affected by the effect of Slate Warrior.' Mario said.

'I end my turn, and that would mean that a Divine Beast that is Special Summoned would return to the Graveyard, but Eraser's effect prevents him from leaving the field except when he is destroyed by battle.

Bowyer started to sweat he saw that his plan backfired at him.

_Damn. _He thought.

_Activate two Foolish Revival, give him two monsters, then use Call of the Haunted I would have, summoned Eraser I would have, then used Big bang Shot, making him stronger I would have, ending the Duel in victory!_

'No impossible this is!' Bowyer shouted.

'Make your move Bowyer.' Mario said.

'Shadows won't disappear, disobey me they do!' Bowyer was now in panic.

With a flash Grave appeared on the field.

'I see Bowyer had finally lost it, finish him Mario, he refuses to move.'

'Grave, I won't, I won't take another life.' Mario said.

'Then I do it, Eraser obey your true master.' Grave said and Eraser looked at Grave. 'Attack Bowyer directly.'

Eraser charged his attack and fired it at Bowyer who now completely changed into a statue.

(Mario: 600) - (Bowyer: 0)

The shadows disappeared and Mario slowly changed back to normal, Geno also slowly started to change back.

'I am back to normal.' Geno said when he could move again, the two Star Pieces laid on the ground, Grave, Geno, mallow and Mario were looking at them.

'They are yours Mario.' Geno said.

'Why Geno?' Mario asked.

'You have defeated Bowyer the one who defeated me so that makes the Star Pieces yours.'

'No they are mine.' Grave said, he took a jump to the Pieces but Geno mumbled something and a blast of black magic pushed Grave away Mallow quickly grabbed both Pieces.

Grave grabbed The Wicket Eraser card.

'Now tell me where can I find Rozalin?' Mario asked.

Grave looked at him. 'I promised to tell you that, so I shall, she is in Booster's Tower, it is past Moleville, a mine collapsed there and a Star Piece is trapped inside.' With these words Grave turned around, he looked at Bowyer. 'Pathetic.' Grave said he kicked the statue down it started to crumble then Grave disappeared.

'Geno!' Mario shouted when he saw Geno walking away.

'What do you want? Leave me alone!' Geno shouted.

'I have a question.' Mario said.

Geno stood still.

'Ask.' Geno said.

'Why are looking for the Star Pieces?' Mario asked.

'I need them to fix the Star Road, so I can cure the one I love.'

'Then why won't you come with us?' Mario asked.

'We also want to fix the Star Road, so we can clear this world of that Smithy.'

'Seems we have similar goals and a common enemy, but that doesn't make us friends.' Geno said and Mario nodded.

'Geno we are connected by the same goals, but I have the upper hand, two Star Pieces, you have none, you have to come with us or deal with Mallow and me.' Mario said.

'I could simply use the Millennium Key to take them from you again.' Geno said.

'Your Key shall not work anymore because a power to oppose has awakened in this Duel.' Mario said and he took the pieces of the Puzzle out of his pocket.

'The Millennium Puzzle? In pieces, but how did you get it?'

'I gave it to him.' Mallow turned around and Frogfucius appeared from behind the trees. 'Long time no see Geno.' Frogfucius said.

'I have nothing to say to you Frogfucius.' Geno replied he turned around.

'Mario if you want me in your team you have to come and find me in Moleville I'll be waiting there.' Geno said and he walked away.

'Frogfucius why are you here?' Mario asked.

'I felt traces of Valentina nearby so I checked out, when I came here you were already gone, I have watched the Duel Mario, nice beating on that Dark God.' Mario nodded.

'Grave finished the Duel, I couldn't do it.' Mario said.

'You will be able to in the future Mario, you have to or else the world is doomed.' Frogfucius sighted.

'But grandpa please tell us why did you broke the Puzzle?' Mallow asked.

'To prevent it for falling into Smithy's hands.' Frogfucius exclaimed.

'Yaridovich one of Smithy's henchman came looking for it, I broke the Puzzle in front of him, and I told him I knew how to fix it.

Yaridovich wanted to kill me but he couldn't, if he did the Puzzle would be lost forever.'

'Why did you gave it to me then?' Mario asked.

'Your heritage lies in Egypt, that is why you can control the Gods and handle a Millennium Item, but you have to find that out for yourself.'

'Come with us grandpa it isn't save here.' Mallow said.

'Don't worry if Yaridovich comes back I'll tell him the Puzzle was stolen, when he comes after you to find it you'll have to Duel him and defeat him, for him it is the only way to get the Puzzle, if a Millennium Item has an owner, that owner must be defeated in order to take the Item.'

In the same dark room Mack once was Bowyer appeared now, Bowyer looked at the statue of the knight who had killed him, he noticed the sword was real.

'Interesting.' He heard a voice and Azrael appeared in the room.

'What to do now...' Azrael thought for a moment.

'You had Geno defeated, you had two Star Pieces and a Millennium Item, you could have run after that Duel, yet you chose to stay and confront Mario with whatever stupid reason you could have.'

'Smithy said...' Bowyer started.

'Smithy said you had to take down Mario because of that Star Piece, the Star Piece Geno stole from Mario, so you really had no reason to stay there at all!' Azrael shouted.

Bowyer quivered.

'You know what we have lost? Two Star Pieces and a Millennium Item.'

Bowyer gulped.

'You are lucky Grave recovered The Wicked Eraser.'

Azrael pointed at the statue and Bowyer felt he was pulled into it the bow on the back of the knight turned from stone to normal like the sword had.\

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mallow: It is time for my revenge._

_Mario: Revenge for what?_

_Mallow: Simon I see you, come out and face me you coward!_

_Simon Croco: Bah, seems I have no choice, okay then be prepared to lose another Deck!_

* * *

Card details

Electric Shock

Normal Trap card

Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack while you control a face-up Machine-Type monster. Negate the attack. The attacking monster loses 500 ATK.

Note: This card was first used by Axel Brodie during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga chapter 49.


	10. Legacy Hunter

10. Legacy Hunter.

**You might remember me as Simon Croco.**

**I am a member of a specific guilt, a guilt of people who can see Duel Spirits, I also hunt rare cards.**

**When I ran into that Mallow character last time I took his Duel Spirits, he couldn't even see them, and now he is back.**

**The Hunter, that is what they call me at the guilt, and as a proud member I shall not lose.**

**One day earlier.**

The mayor of Moleville was sitting in his office, he leaved through some papers.

'What a mess, the mine collapsed, lucky nobody got hurt, but the damage is great.' The mayor muttered, a knock on his door startled him.

'Come in.' He muttered and the door opened.

'O hi Melissa.' The Mayor muttered when he saw his daughter.

'Something wrong dad?' The girl asked.

'Its about that mine and...' Suddenly there was a loud explosion.

A hooded man came crashing into the office a minute later.

'Hello mayor!' The man shouted. 'The name is Punchinello, guess that explosion did a real number on your precious mine.'

'What do you want?' The mayor asked. 'Well your daughter of course, heh the people lost faith in you, a high secured mine, destroyed by some unknown... thing?'

Punchinello scratched his chin, doesn't sound rather convincing.'

'What do you mean?' The mayor now sounded irritated.

'Mayor stopped because of a mine destroyed by a weird thing.' Punchinello said. 'I rather say mayor stopped because of his daughter die in an unfortunate accident, sounds more convincing.' Punchinello laughed.

He lunged forward punching the mayor in the face then he grabbed his daughter and ran off, the guards were all laying out cold on the floor.

**Present day, Rose Town.**

Mario, Mallow and Frogfucius returned to Rose Town when they got there it was like nothing had changed, clearly the people weren't aware of Bowyer.

'I'll go to the Inn.' Frogfucius said.

'Why don't you come with us?' Mallow asked.

'That is too dangerous for me, and it seems that Geno doesn't approve my company.'

'About that.' Mallow started.

'You want to ask what happened between the two of us?' Frogfucius asked. Mallow nodded.

'Let's say that I beat him good a few times in the past, don't worry about it, just go and save your friend.'

Mario and Mallow wandered off to Moleville.

'What do you think?' Mallow asked.

'What?' Mario replied.

'About Geno, what did my grandpa mean by beating him good a few times in the past?'

'I don't know, but I won't worry about that too much, if Geno want to join out cause the better it is for us right?' Mario said

'I guess you're right.' Mallow sighted.

'Look one mile to Moleville.' Mario said.

When they approached Moleville they heard a loud explosion they ran to the side of the explosion, smoke rose from the village.

'Simon what was that?' They heard a female voice.

'Mallow duck.' Mario whispered, and they took cover in some bushes.

'That's...' Mallow hissed.

'The one who took your Deck, yes but don't storm in Mallow, we don't know what he is up to.'

'Simon where are you?' It was the female voice again, this time a woman approached Simon.

'There you are.' She said.

The young woman around the nineteen years old had shoulder length white hair, she wore a white skin-tight leotard with a white leather sleeveless jacket with red trims over it, she wore the jacket open, she also wore shoulder length red gloves and white boots with red socks.

'Ruby now what did I told you before?' Simon asked he sounded irritated.

'You said that the Harpie Lady Duel Spirits became restless.' Ruby answered, Simon sighted.

'No the part about the jewels I mean.' Simon said.

'Ah yes something about a great treasure, hidden in the mines.'

'That is why you are the treasure hunter of the guilt.' Simon said he grinned.

'Well the mine here collapsed right?' Ruby asked.

'Yes it did.' Simon replied. 'They just blew him open.' Simon continued.

'What if we borrow some of these explosives and start a hunt for that treasure ourselves.' Ruby was talking more to herself then to Simon.

'Ruby I don't think that is a good idea.' Simon started.

'And why not?' The girl asked.

'Well it is dangerous, and the explosives are probably well guarded.'

'Then we let them open a path for us, now we only have to think of plan how to do that.' Ruby was now completely in thought.

'They are just bickering, and they are bickering about the Star Piece although they don't know it's a Star Piece.' Mario whispered.

'I'm going in, I can take Simon I just know it.' Mallow whispered back.

'This is your fight, let me take that Ruby character if she butts in.' Mario said Mallow nodded.

'Simon Croco!' Mallow shouted jumping out of the bushes, Simon jumped because he was surprised.

'Ah dang not you again, how did you found me anyway?'

'Simon who is that?' Ruby asked.

'That is the one I took these Harpies from.'

'That is right Simon and I have a new Deck, now you and I Duel!'

Simon scratched his head. 'No chance punk, I have no business with you.'

'No but I have business with you Simon.' Mallow was clearly angry.

'If you Duel and win I throw in Dark Magician and Dark magician Girl as a price for you.' Simon turned around and saw Geno, he held these cards up.

'Show them.' Simon said and Geno approached Simon he showed him the cards. 'These are real, I don't know where you got them but you're on.' Simon said.

'You really gonna do it Simon, if you win this you will be my right hand man, and the second in command of the guilt.'

Simon softly laughed.

'Rule the guilt at your side, I will do that.' Simon said and he activated his oddly shaped Duel Disk, the device behind his ear appeared in front of his eye.

(Mallow: 8000) - (Simon Croco: 8000)

'Beating your ass again, and get Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl as an added bonus.' Simon started to laugh.

'I'll start...' Mallow shouted drawing his first card. '...with Double Summon!' Mallow shouted and he played the Spell card. 'Now I summon Queen's Knight and King's Knight!' Mallow shouted and first the female warrior clad in red armor appeared. (1500 ATK)

Next to her the man in golden armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Now they are out, from my Deck I special summon Jack's Knight!' Mallow shouted and the man in blue armor appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Mallow managed to summon three monsters in one turn, he might have what it takes.' Geno mumbled, Ruby looked bored while Simon had a look of terror on his face.

'You are lucky that I don't have Polymerization in my hand, so I end my turn with a facedown card.' Mallow said and a reversed card appeared.

Simon slowly made his draw. 'Pot of Greed.' He stated and he drew two new cards.

_Seems that fate smiles upon me once more, I shall crush Mallow again and take those Magicians with me as well._

'I activate Cost Down.' Simon said playing the Spell card.

'Now I discard one card.' Simon stated and he discarded Jinzo.

'Now all monsters in my hand are downgraded by two Levels.'

Mallow gulped, Geno who had a good view on the cards in Simon's hand, saw his tactic.

_Mallow you're in for it now. _Geno thought.

'I normal summon from my hand Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6!' Simon shouted and a huge dragon clad in metal armor appeared on the field. (2300 ATK)

'Next I use Monster Reborn to special summon the monster I just discarded.' Simon said and he played the Spell card.

'Arise Jinzo!' He shouted and the huge android appeared on the field. (2400 ATK)

'Next I Equip my Jinzo with Amplifier!' Simon shouted and a weird helmet appeared on Jinzo's head it was pierced by needles.

'Horus destroy his King's Knight!' Simon shouted and the dragon unleashed a huge fire-ball incinerating King's Knight.

'Now Jinzo take down his Jack's Knight!' Jinzo fired his Cyber Energy Shock destroying Jack's Knight.

(Mallow: 6800) - (Simon Croco: 8000)

'Now I activate another Spell card.' Simon said. 'The Dark Door, now we can only attack with one monster.'

Mallow gulped. 'I set a facedown card and end my turn.' Simon said and a reversed card appeared.

'And since my Horus destroyed one of your monsters he now evolves to Level Eight!' Simon shouted and Horus started to grow he now looked more fierce. (3000 ATK)

_O no Mallow is in trouble. _Mario thought.

'I draw!' Mallow shouted, he was nervous.

_I won't let Geno down, I won't if I lose he loses his Magicians, he might not be our friend, but that doesn't mean he has to lose all he has._

'I summon Copycat!' Mallow shouted and a female Spellcaster appeared she held a mirror in front of her face. (0 ATK)

'Now she copies the attack of one of your monsters.' Mallow said and she turned to Horus, the reflection of the monster was visible in the mirror. (3000 ATK)

'Now Copycat destroy Jinzo!'

Simon started to laugh. 'I activate my facedown card!' He shouted.

'Go Scrap Iron Scarecrow!' A scarecrow made of pots and other old junk appeared he blocked the attack. 'Now he returns to his facedown position.' Simon said and the card reappeared.

_Damn, he got me, I can only attack with one monster and he blocks that one attack, now thanks to his Horus and Jinzo I cannot use Spell or Trap cards, only monster effects._

'I change Queen's Knight to defense mode and that is all.' Mallow said, Queen's Knight crouched down. (1600 DEF)

Simon drew his card.

_Malice Doll of Demise I can better keep this card in my hand._

Simon thought. 'Horus destroy his Queen's Knight!' Simon commanded and the huge dragon fired a beam of darkness Queen's Knight exploded.

'I end my turn there.' Simon said.

'I just set a monster and that is all I can do.' Mallow said and a concealed monster appeared.

In the meantime Ruby had turned her attention to Geno, she saw the Millennium Key hanging around his neck.

'What is your name?' Ruby asked Geno looked dumbfounded.

'Geno.' He replied.

'Well then Geno just give me that key thing you have around your neck.' Ruby said.

'I don't think so.' Geno replied. 'This Key belongs to me, and me alone.'

Ruby shook her head. 'Then I am forced to use violence on you to get it.' She said.

Geno suddenly felt a huge power erupting from Ruby.

'You know my guilt has not that many members, but the once we have are good.'

'How many are there?' Geno asked.

'I am their leader, then there is Simon Croco the one Mallow is Dueling and three others, I won't give you their names.' Ruby smiled.

'Then you want to Duel me?' Geno asked.

'No I take that key from your dead body.' Ruby said and she picked a strange object from out of her jacked and attached it on her wrist.

It was a golden Disk, shaped like a wing, the center had the Eye of Wdjat on it, Ruby activated the thing and two more wings appeared from under the first one a yellow line appeared under the Eye of Wdjat.

'But that is...' Geno gasped he was dumbfounded.

'This is my DiaDhank, it is like the one they used in ancient Egypt, only this one is created using a secret technology, dark magic and a Hologram Projector, the monsters this thing summons are real, so I warn you give me that Key or face my army.'

Simon had taken note of what Ruby was doing.

'Ruby could you wait until I finished this Duel?' Ruby looked at Simon.

'You scared that I crush you?' Ruby sneered.

'Anyway Mallow we have to hurry, I activate the Continuous Spell card Infected Mail!' Simon shouted and the card appeared.

'Now any four or lower Level monster can attack directly but is destroyed at the end of my turn, and now I summon Malice Doll of Demise!'

A fiendish doll appeared on the field it held a huge axe in his hands. (1600 ATK)

'Attack!' Simon shouted and the Malice charged in slamming Mallow with his axe.

(Mallow: 5200) - (Simon Croco: 8000)

'I now end my turn.' Simon said and Malice simply exploded.

'Draw!' Mallow shouted and he drew his card.

'I set another monster.' He said and his monster appeared.

'That would be all.'

'You know my Malice has one special ability that activates from out of the Graveyard, when he is destroyed by the effect of a Continuous Spell card I can special summon him.'

The ground broke open and Malice crawled out of the hole. (1600 ATK)

'He likes to be buried and then jump out again, Malice attack directly!' Simon commanded and Malice charged in again.

(Mallow: 3600) - (Simon Croco: 8000)

'I set one card and I end my turn.' Simon said the reversed card appeared on the field and Demise exploded once again.

'Simon your strategy is amazing really it is almost perfect, except for one thing I can use Effect monsters, so I sacrifice my facedown Winged Kuriboh, Marshmallon and my face up Copycat!' Mallow shouted and the three monsters disappeared.

'I summon Gilford the Lightning!' A muscular warrior appeared on the field he wore armor and he held a huge lightning charged sword in his hand. (2800 ATK)

'Now that he is summoned with three sacrifices I now destroy all your monsters with his effect!'

'That won't happen! I activate my facedown card By Order of the Emperor!' Simon shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'This cancels the effect of your monster.'

'I know.' Mallow said. 'But I can draw a card.' Mallow made his draw.

'Two cards facedown, end of turn.' Mallow said and the two reversed cards appeared.

'Then I go.' Simon said drawing a card and Malice crawled out of the ground once more. (1600 ATK)

'I make him stronger with Rush Recklessly!' Simon shouted and Malice's attack points rose to 2300.

'Attack!' Simon shouted and for the third time Mallow was smashed by the axe.

(Mallow: 1300) - (Simon Croco: 8000)

'I end my turn.' Simon said and once again Malice exploded.

'It is over Mallow, you cannot win in just one round.'

Simon said. 'I can.' Mallow whispered.

Suddenly he heard Mario shouting Geno's name he looked around and saw Lava Golem attacking Geno. _What the hell is going on? No I must focus. _Mallow thought. _Only one card that can save me now I must draw it. _Mallow closed his eyes and he drew.

'I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' Mallow shouted and the young warrior appeared on the field. (1700 ATK)

'Now I remove from play Winged Kuriboh and Marshmallon!' Mallow shouted and the souls of the monsters appeared and were absorbed by Freed's sword.

'Now I strike down Jinzo!' Mallow shouted and Freed sliced Jinzo in half with his sword.

'Now that he is gone I activate my facedown card Raigeki Break!' Mallow shouted. 'I discard my Honest and destroy your Horus!' Lightning struck the huge dragon causing it to explode.

'Now he is also gone I play Mystical Space Typhoon!' Mallow shouted and The Dark Door Spell card was destroyed.

'Next I activate my Soul Fusion Trap card!' Mallow shouted his Life Points decreased by 1000. 'Now I Fusion Summon Arcana Knight Joker!' Mallow shouted and the warrior appeared on the field. (3800 ATK)

'And finally I use Graverobber!' Mallow shouted and his Trap card spun around. 'Now I can summon every monster I want negating any summon condition and I summon your Horus Level Eight!' The huge dragon appeared on Mallow's field. (3000 ATK)

'No way...' Simon gasped.

'Freed, Horus, Joker and Gilford finish him!' Mallow shouted the four monsters charged in Scrap iron scarecrow was activated but completely trampled Simon was launched and landed on his back.

(Mallow: 300) - (Simon Croco: 0)

Geno started to sweat. 'You won't give me what I want? Then face my army.' Ruby threatened.

'I am not afraid of them.' Geno said.

'You are still sweating, and that will become much worse, arise from the heat of hell itself! Lava Golem!'

A huge fire erupted on the field and a creature completely made of lava appeared, lava was dripping on the ground, Ruby had crossed her arms.

'Swat him Lava Golem!' She shouted and the huge monster moved his hands so that he could crush Geno but Geno evaded the attack.

'It scares me to see these things are real, I have to think of something fast.

'Lava Golem just spew Lava at him!' Ruby shouted and Lava Golem spewed his Lava Geno managed to evade it.

'If you tell me you give up I call back my monster.' Ruby said.

Mario saw what was happening. 'Geno!' He shouted.

'Mario the Star Pieces give them to me now!' Geno shouted Mario didn't hesitate and threw them at Geno who caught them while evading Lava Golem.

'I use the power of the Stars combined with the power of the Millennium Key, come forth Dark magician and Dark magician Girl!' Geno shouted and the two Spellcasters appeared, they both looked at Geno then at the Lava Golem.

'Geno, I promised that I would fight in a Duel, but this isn't a Duel.'

'Not really that thing is trying to fry me.' Geno said.

'We'll deal with it.' Dark magician Girl said.

'Wonderful it seems you have this gift as well, I have to turn up the phase, two against one won't do at all.' Ruby mumbled.

'Arise from the deep spaces of mind Thought Ruler Archfiend!' This time a huge monster appeared it was mostly green with an armor made of bones.

'Archfiend help Lava Golem and crush this puny insect!' Ruby shouted and the huge monster charged in.

'Dark magician can you fire a Dark magic Attack at that Archfiend?' Geno asked while he ran away to safer ground.

'I can.' Dark magician said. 'Then I have a plan.' Geno stopped he grabbed the Millennium Key and pointed it at the two approaching monsters.

'Hope this works.' Geno mumbled and he started to chant a blinding flash filled the area Lava Golem and Archfiend stopped short.

'This won't hold for long!' Geno shouted.

'Dark magic Attack!' Dark magician shouted and the blast of dark magic struck Archfiend he stumbled backwards.

'Now I move.' Geno shouted and he ran up to the Archfiend. 'Millennium Key give me the power!' Geno shouted and his hand started to glow.

He punched Archfiend against his head the huge monster screamed and fell onto Lava Golem which burned Archfiend.

'Dark magician Girl finish it!' Geno shouted and Dark magician Girl aimed her staff. 'Dark Burning Attack!' She shouted Geno caught the attack with his Key and send it at the two monsters three times stronger a huge explosion followed and both monsters were gone.

Ruby saw it all happening she looked at her DiaDhank and saw that her life force was almost depleted.

'I guess you got lucky, but my next monster slices your head off clean.'

Then they heard sirens in the distance.

'Looks like the police came out to play, I let you go this time Geno.' Ruby said and she ran away.

Simon still laid on his back he groaned.

'Give me back my Deck.' Mallow said.

'Take your stinking Deck.' Simon groaned and he threw it at Mallow, the tied up Harpies appeared next to Mallow their bonds broke.

'They are real...' Mallow mumbled, the Harpies looked angry then they charged in Simon screamed when he was beat up by the ferocious monsters.

Two minutes later the police arrived they took Simon Croco in giving Mallow a huge reward.

'Don't forget my face Mallow! I'll hunt you down I promise! I shall hunt you down!' Mallow ignored Simon.

'Mallow, Mario.' Geno said.

'I saw what you can do and I have decided to join you, and I need to protect you from the members of that guilt I don't know what they want but they're planning something.' Mallow and Mario looked at each other, then they both shook Geno's hand.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Geno: Now that we are friends we have to save the people trapped in the mine in Moleville._

_Mallow: Yes and take that Star Piece while we're at it._

_Punchinello: I am trapped in this mine, man this sucks..._

_Mario: What a weirdo..._

_Punchinello: Hey kid watch it! _

* * *

Card details:

There are no card details this time, so here is some explanation about the DiaDhank.

DiaDhank in this time line are made by Kaiba Corp technology (they are not made by Kaiba Corp only their technology is used, something they don't even know,) and a rare metal that can hardly be found it can only be found deep in some ancient Egyptian tombs, Kaiba Corp technology is placed in a frame made of that metal.

Then the DiaDhanks are enchanted with dark magic so that the monsters they summon are real.

Only a few who can see Duel Spirits can use a DiaDhank, but they can only summon monsters they can see as Duel Spirits, real talented people, who can communicate with Duel Spirits can summon all kind of monsters the only one with that gift was the Signer Luna.

There are some other things that can be used instead of a DiaDhank, but then you must possess a Millennium Item, the Ring and Puzzle are the only ones able to do that, and the Star Pieces possesses the power to make Duel Spirits real.

If a battle with DiaDhanks occurs your own Life Force will be depleted when your monster battles, the more you lose the weaker you become, very low Life Force can result in losing consciousness, and when all Life Force is gone that will result in death.


	11. Fake Explosion

11. Fake Explosion.

**Now that Mallow has his Harpie Ladies back, Geno wants to find the Star Piece that crashed into the mine of Moleville.**

**When that is done we can finally look for Rozalin, I hope she is okay.**

**And when we find Rozalin we bring her back and then we gonna kick Smithy's ass I mean his behind.**

Mario, Mallow and now Geno as well entered Moleville, the moment Geno entered the village two children jumped on him.

'Are you gonna free our sister?' The boy asked the girl who was with him nodded.

'Don't worry, I have reinforcements, show me the entrance to the mine.' Geno said.

Mario and Mallow looked at each other. 'Something wrong? Geno asked.

'I could have never guessed that you would want to help those children.' Mallow said.

'Listen I'm not evil like I used to be, I want to help them, and we need that Star Piece.' Geno said he didn't look at Mario or Mallow.

'We're here!' The boy shouted.

The mayor also stood at the mine.

'Geno, you said those two would come, how could you be so sure?' He asked.

'Call it a hunch.' Geno replied.

'No word of Melissa?' Geno asked and the mayor shook his head.

'I've send a party in, but it seems the mine collapsed when we blew open the entrance.' The mayor replied.

'So that was the explosion we heard.' Mallow said.

'Things are more complicated now.' Geno sighted. 'But don't worry I've got things under control.' He quickly added.

'Please Geno, when you arrived my daughter was just taken away by that man, you were a gift from the goddess herself.'

'You don't know how close you are to that truth.' Geno muttered.

'Okay then lets not waste time we go in.' Mario said.

'You three wait here we go into that mine and free your sister.' Geno said the two children and the mayor nodded Geno and the others entered the mine.

'Now I have to make sure that nobody enters.' Geno closed his eyes and started to chant in an ancient language, a pentagram appeared on the ground and a barrier appeared in front of the entrance.

'What is that?' Mallow asked.

'It's a magical barrier, now none of the villagers can enter.' Geno explained.

'We have to be careful, this old mine can just collapse on our heads.' Mario said.

'Let's go.' Geno said and he entered the mine the rest followed him.

'It's dark in here.' Mallow said his voice echoed.

'What would you have expected?' Geno asked. 'It seems that last explosion took out a part of the power supply.' Geno continued.

Meanwhile Punchinello entered a large open space.

'Rats no exit, they blocked the passage with that explosion, I'm stuck here with a whining child.'

Punchinello turned around. 'Could use that of course, but if I use it I might die as well, this explosive is too dangerous.' He muttered.

'Now the lights are out we need a flashlight.' Geno said.

'I have no flashlight.' Mallow said.

'Me neither.' Mario added.

'I had one but the batteries died.' Geno sighted.

'We need light!' Mallow shouted.

'I think I can fix that.' They heard a familiar female voice.

'Lava Golem!' The huge pile of lava appeared in the mine, Ruby stood in front of it, her Life Force meter was still half empty.

'Thought you could get away?' She asked.

'How did you enter this mine?' Mallow asked.

'I was here way before you got here, when the cops came I hid here, you defeated Simon and because of that he was arrested, now I take my revenge, Lava Golem melt them down.' Ruby said and Lava Golem moved closer to the others. 'We cannot start a fight here.' Geno said. 'We have to retreat.' Ruby laughed. 'I don't think so.' She said and she picked a card out of her pocket. 'Trap Hole.' She said and she held the card against her DiaDhank the ground behind Geno and the others crumbled and disappeared.

'We're trapped!' Mallow shouted and he was right they were trapped between  
Lava Golem and Trap Hole.

'Geno give her the Millennium Key!' Mallow shouted.

'Mallow I don't think this is about that Key anymore.' Mario said, then suddenly they heard an explosion the ceiling started to crumble a bit then another explosion made the wall crash on Lava Golem the beast came up slowly but then a third explosion made the mine shake and Lava Golem was crushed again this time he disappeared, Ruby's Life Force meter fell almost down to zero Ruby shook on her legs then she collapsed.

'Is she?' Mario started Geno looked at her DiaDhank. 'No she has only a small part left she just collapsed.' Geno said.

Punchinello was getting frustrated.

'Can't use the big bomb.' Then his eye fell on a crate, he opened it.

'Oho ho ho small bombs.' He said and he picked one out of the crate he light it and threw it against the wall a loud explosion followed but only the ceiling crumbled.

'No good.' Punchinello muttered and he threw a second bomb, this time the wall collapsed.

'Too small.' He muttered throwing a third bomb and this time the whole wall and a part of the ceiling crashed.

'No exit?' Punchinello muttered and he picked more bombs out of the crate.

'We have to go.' Mario said and they entered the hole that was just blown open.

'Who did this anyway?' Geno wondered and then they saw it.

'Oho ho ho, need more bombs.' A man stood in a large open space, he held various explosives in his hand. 'That wall was no good.' He said.

The man wore a purple poncho, a red sombrero, but it was clear he wasn't a Mexican.

A young girl was tied up behind him she sat on a rock and wore a yellow jacked with a red shirt under it and red pants.

'That is Melissa the girl we have to save.' Geno noticed.

The man turned around he was alarmed.

'Let the girl go.' Geno said.

'No I won't...' The man said he sounded irritated.

'Do you know how long I have been here? They hunted me, and chased me into that mine then it collapsed, I have been STUCK HERE.' The man breathed heavily the he calmed down.

'But now it's my time to shine, I kidnapped the daughter of the mayor and I hold her here for a whole day now, when they give me this town I release her, I will be famous, FAMOUS!'

'This guy is crazy.' Mallow softly said Mario nodded.

'I can give you what I want, I have discussed this with the mayor.'

'Good.' The man said.

'I need your name.' Geno said. 'I am Geno.'

'The name is Nello PUNCHINELLO!'

'Okay then Punchinello.' Geno said and he activated his Duel Disk.

'I negotiate with you if you beat me in a Duel.'

'Oho ho ho.' Punchinello laughed.

'You're on!' He shouted activating his own Duel Disk.

(Punchinello: 8000) - (Geno: 8000)

Punchinello punched a command on a device attached on his Disk the rock the girl sat on lightened up.

'Seems there is a bomb attached to that rock.' Geno muttered.

'Now be a good Duelist and LET ME WIN!' Punchinello snapped.

'That guy really has some attitude problem.' Mallow noticed.

'I start.' Punchinello said and he drew his first card.

**'**I start with Spell Reactor RE in attack mode!' Punchinello shouted and a huge flying war machine appeared it had a dragon head and various missiles under his body. (1200 ATK)

'I set one card and I end my turn.' Punchinello said and a facedown card appeared.

Geno quickly drew his card.

_Spell Reactor never heard of, it's weak so this must be a trap, better to trigger it quickly. _Geno thought.

**'**I activate Magical Citadel of Endymion!' Geno shouted and the magical city started to appear.

'I activate the effect of Spell Reactor he destroys your Spell card and you take 800 points of damage!' Punchinello shouted and Spell Reactor fired his missiles the city exploded and started to fall.

'Then I summon Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and the fallen Angel appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Dark Valkyria if you would please destroy that Spell Reactor.' Geno said and Dark Valkyria fired her dark magic.

'I activate Fake Explosion!' Punchinello shouted and his Trap spun around.

'Now my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I get to summon a monster from my hand, so here is Summon Reactor SK!'

A new monster appeared it was an old flying war machine. (2000 ATK)

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Geno said and his card appeared.

(Punchinello: 7400) - (Geno: 7200)

'I DRAW!' Punchinello shouted and he drew his card.

'I summon Trap Reactor Y FI!' A third flying war machine appeared it had hands on it's wings. (800 ATK)

'Now I activate the effect of Summon Reactor SK, I send all three of my monsters to the Graveyard!' Punchinello shouted and the three war machines disappeared.

'Come out Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!' This time a huge mech appeared on the field, it was a heavily armed machine. (3000 ATK)

'Now I use his effect by discarding one card from my hand I destroy your facedown card!' Punchinello shouted and he discarded a card SKY FIRE aimed and he blasted Geno's facedown Spellbinding Circle to pieces.

'Now SKY FIRE destroy that Dark Valkyria!' Geno looked away when a bullet storm blasted away Dark Valkyria.

(Punchinello: 7400) - (Geno: 6000)

'One facedown card.' Punchinello said and the reversed card appeared.

'Turn end.'

Geno quickly drew his card he looked at the bomb.

_If I can distract him long enough. _Geno thought he gave a sign to Mario that he had to save the girl the moment Punchinello was distracted.

'I simply set a monster.' Geno said and a concealed monster appeared.

'Then I use the effect of SKY FIRE, I destroy your monster leaving you with nothing to defend yourself with.' Punchinello said and a bullet storm blew apart the facedown Magician's Valkyria.

(Punchinello: 7400) - (Geno: 5200)

'I activate my Spell card Monster Reborn!' Geno shouted and the Ankh appeared, Magician's Valkyria appeared on the field she crouched down. (1800 DEF)

'Now I set one card and end my turn.' Geno said and his facedown card appeared in front of him.

'Oho ho ho you think you're smart?' Punchinello asked.

'I simply discard one card from my hand and destroy your Valkyria!' Punchinello shouted as he discarded a card, SKY FIRE took aim.

'I don't really think so.' Geno said. 'Go Magical Hats!' Geno shouted and four hats appeared one covered Magician's Valkyria.

'Blast away the second one from the left ATTACK NOW!' Punchinello shouted SKY FIRE fired and destroyed an empty hat.

'Just move.' Punchinello cursed.

'With pleasure.' Geno said and he drew his card.

'Pot of Greed.' Geno stated and he drew two more cards.

'I set a card under one of my Hats.' Geno said.

'Then I negate that and destroy that Magical Hat in the process!' Punchinello shouted and he blew up one the Magical Hats.

'Well then I just do it again.' Geno said and a facedown card appeared under the last empty hat.

'Now I end my turn.' Geno said.

(Punchinello: 7400) - (Geno: 4400)

'I get you I SWEAR!' Punchinello was now quite angry.

_Damn his temper is really bad, but he keeps watching that girl. _Geno thought.

'I discard one card.' Punchinello said discarding his card.

'Now I destroy the right hat!' Magician's Valkyria appeared on the field in defense. (1800 DEF)

Geno's facedown card appeared in his Spell zone.

'I activate my facedown card!' Geno shouted and a coffin surrounded by a metal frame appeared on the field. 'Magical Dimension, now my Dark Valkyria enters.' Geno said, and the monster entered the coffin, it disappeared.

'Now the coffin reappears!' Geno said and the coffin appeared again.

'Magician's Valkyria is now send away and another monster takes her place, please welcome Dark Magician Girl!' Geno shouted and the coffin opened Dark magician Girl flew out. (2000 ATK)

'Now I destroy a card on the field and I take down your SKY FIRE!' Dark Magician Girl aimed her staff and SKY FIRE started to smoke an finally exploded.

'YOU PAY FOR THAT YOU HEAR ME YOU'LL PAY!' Punchinello was now filled with rage. 'I summon Black Salvo!' He shouted and a bomb with mean looking eyes appeared. (100 ATK)

'I use his effect to special summon Trap Reactor from my Graveyard in defense mode!' The weird flying war machine appeared on the field again. (1800 DEF)

'Next I Tune my two monsters!' Punchinello shouted and both his monsters dissolved into seven glowing stars. 'Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!' A new war machine entered the field it strongly resembled SKY FIRE only his color and some parts were different. (2600 ATK)

'ATTACK!' Punchinello shouted and Dark Strike Fighter blew Dark magician Girl away.

(Punchinello: 7400) - (Geno: 3800)

'I summon Milla the Temporal magician in attack mode.' Geno said and a young girl with white hair appeared she held a cane in her hands. (1800 ATK)

'Now I get to see one of your facedown cards.' Geno said and Punchinello's only facedown card revealed itself, it was Call of the Haunted.

'Now I set this card and I end my turn.' A facedown card appeared on the field.

'Looks like you have no hope. Oho ho ho this is easy.' Punchinello said.

'I play Card of Sanctity!' Punchinello shouted and both drew until they held six cards.

'Now I play Double Summon!' Punchinello shouted.

'And I summon two Mechanicalchasers!' Two of the machines Mario often uses appeared on the field. (1850 ATK x2)

'ATTACK!' Punchinello shouted.

'Go Negate Attack!' Geno shouted and his Trap spun around.

'So you stopped me, but I activate the effect of my Dark Strike Fighter!' The war machine absorbed the power of the Mechanicalchasers.

'Now you lose 800 Life Points for each of them.'

Dark Strike Fighter took aim and fired Geno screamed.

(Punchinello: 7400) - (Geno: 2200)

Geno looked at Punchinello. 'Move.' Punchinello growled and Geno drew his card.

'I must thank you Punchinello by giving me all these cards I have plenty of choices, and I start with Tribute Doll!' Geno shouted.

'Now I sacrifice Milla!' The Spellcaster disappeared.

'Arise Dark Magician!' The most famous Spellcaster appeared on the field. (2500 ATK)

'I see you need my help again.' He said.

'Don't act like that.'

'I am sorry.' The Spellcaster replied.

'Next I summon Crusader of Endymion!' Geno shouted.

A Spellcaster clad in blue heavy armor appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Next I activate my Spell card Magician's Unite!' Geno shouted playing the Spell card.

'My Endymion's attack becomes 3000, all other monster I control cannot attack, now Endymion attack!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster casted his spell Dark Strike Fighter began to smoke and finally exploded.

'I set two facedown cards and I end my turn.' Geno said and the two reversed cards appeared.

(Punchinello: 7000) - (Geno: 2200)

'NOW YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!' Punchinello shouted and he drew his card.

'I summon another Black Salvo!' Punchinello shouted and the bomb appeared again. (100 ATK)

'I'll use his effect to summon Mechanicalchaser!' The machine appeared on the field again he crouched in defense. (800 DEF)

'Now I activate Call of the Haunted!' Punchinello shouted and Summon Reactor SK appeared on the field again. (2000 ATK)

'Now I Tune Summon Reactor and Black Salvo together!' Punchinello shouted and both monsters dissolved in eight stars.

Punchinello raised his arms. 'Dark carrier arise from the depths of night, bring destruction. I call upon you arise Dark Flattop!'

A huge carrier appeared from the back of the mine. (3000 DEF)

'Now I open his hatches!' Punchinello shouted and two hatches opened.

'Ascent SKY FIRE!' The humongous war machine flew out of Dark Flattop. (3000 ATK)

'I discard one card.' Punchinello said and he discarded his card SKY FIRE aimed and blew away Dark magician.

'DESTROY ENDYMION!' Punchinello shouted and the bullet rain blew away Geno's last monster.

(Punchinello: 7000) - (Geno: 1100)

_Damn this isn't going well, when I thought I had it, it came back._

_I don't know nothing about Reactors, but seeing SKY FIRE is summoned by the effect of Dark Flattop, I just think SKY FIRE will go down if Flattop goes down._

'Time to bring that war machine down for good.' Geno said and he drew.

'I summon maiden of Macabre!' He shouted and a woman wearing a kimono appeared, she had grayish skin and she held a scythe in her hand. (1700 ATK)

'I use the effect of SKY FIRE!' Punchinello shouted and the huge machine blew away Maiden of Macabre.

(Punchinello: 7000) - (Geno: 300)

'You have no monsters, and you said you would destroy SKY FIRE?'

Geno started to laugh. 'Yes and you spilled his effect on that monster I just summoned.' Geno pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'I activate Call of the Haunted.' Dark Magician reappeared on the field. (2500 ATK)

'Now I activate Dark Magic Curtain!' Geno shouted playing the Spell card.

'I give up half of my Life Points then from my Deck I summon Cosmo Queen!' The tall woman appeared with a stern look on her face, she said nothing. (2900 ATK)

'NOT ENOUGH!' Punchinello shouted.

'I equip my Cosmo Queen with Bound Wand!' A creepy looking wand appeared in the hands of Cosmo Queen it had a red crystal on top.

'Now she gains 100 extra attack points for each of her Levels!'

Cosmo Queen closed her eyes as her points rose to 3700.

'Now I activate the Trap card Enlightenment!' Geno shouted and his last facedown card spun around.

'Lastly from my hand I activate Thousand Knives!' Geno shouted and a thousand knives appeared above Dark magician.

'Destroy his Mechanicalchaser!' Geno shouted and the knives pierced the monster it exploded.

'Cosmo Queen sink his Dark Flattop!' Geno shouted and Cosmo Queen fired her spell, Dark Flattop exploded as did SKY FIRE.

'IMPOSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU KNEW?' Punchinello shouted.

'I didn't knew your SKY FIRE would sunk together with Dark Flattop, I just guessed right.'

'I now can summon a monster from my hand because you sunk Dark Flattop!' Punchinello shouted.

'Summon one then.' Geno said.

'I CAN'T!' Punchinello was furious now.

'Dark magician, Cosmo Queen attack directly!' Geno shouted and the two Spellcasters fired a combined blast that threw Punchinello on his back.

(Punchinello: 800) - (Geno: 150)

'Your move.' Geno said.

'Mario now had his chance he ran to the girl and helped her off the bomb then he quickly untied her and brought her to where Mallow stood.

'I set one card facedown, end of turn.' Punchinello said he slowly stood up.

'Dark magician finish it!' Geno shouted.

'Oho ho ho you fell for it go Mirror Force!' Punchinello shouted and a wall blocked the Dark magic Attack sending it back at Geno both his monsters exploded.

'Oho ho ho I only have to summon a monster and then I am FAMOUS!'

'Not yet Punchinello, you send my Bound Wand to the Graveyard, now I can summon the monster that was Equipped with this card.'

Cosmo Queen slowly reappeared on the field. (2900 ATK)

'NO WAY!' Punchinello shouted.

'Finish it!' Geno shouted and Cosmo Queen fired her black magic.

(Punchinello: 0) - (Geno: 150)

'I won't LOSE!' Punchinello said and he pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

'The bomb!' Mallow shouted as the bomb started to flash.

'We're all gonna DIE Oho ho ho ho ho!' Punchinello laughed.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Punchinello: I think pressing that button just now wasn't really a smart move..._

_Mallow: You serious? You gonna kill us all!_

_Mario: Mama mia this is the end!_

_Geno: Come on guys this cannot be the end, mark my words, we're about to go and find Rozalin at Boosters place._

_Booster: I don't think I like that, my two attendants take care of you!' _

* * *

Card details:

No card details this time.

Let me explain something how Punchinello used Dark Flattop while in the Yu-Gi-Oh universe that card is a Dark Synchro monster.

Dark Synchros were used by the Dark Signers.

Most of them had broken effects, after the Dark Signers were defeated a card designer working for Industrial Illusions decided to make the cards like normal Synchros without broken effects.


	12. Mask of Brutality

12. Mask of Brutality.

**A creep named Booster is holding me captive in his tower since the moment Exor send us away, I don't know if Mario and the others are still alive.**

**But I have a feeling he is and that he is nearby.**

**The day Exor landed.**

Grave had just left Valentina.

Valentina was looking at The Winged Dragon of Ra.

'All this only to clear Nimbus City so he can into Barrel Volcano?' Valentina muttered.

'Must be quite important.' She looked at Ra again.

'I can have more.' She sighted and took a cellphone out of her pocket, she dialed in a number.

'Yeah Booster, Valentina here, you still have that tower?'

'Good then I have some instructions for you, you know the Princess Rozalin...'

'She what? She landed on your tower, listen Booster they are bound to come look for her, stay at your tower, defend Rozalin I have some business to take care of, when I'm done I come and get her, then we shall claim this island group.' Valentina laughed as she hung up.

**Present time, Moleville Mine.**

'Mario isn't it time to run? The bomb is about to explode.' Mallow sounded worried.

'Oho ho ho and to think I had to take these measures.' Punchinello said.

'IT IS OVER!' Punchinello shouted and with a click the bomb defused.

'What the... WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?'

'That was your last trick Punchinello, these Duel Disks have a safety lock, the moment a Duelist loses his Disk cannot be activated for fifteen minutes, and all the attachments are blocked as well.'

'DAMN, DAMN, DAMN!' Punchinello was furious.

'Surrender Punchinello, we have the daughter of the mayor, and you have nothing.' Geno said.

'I still have this weird star-shaped object.' Punchinello said and he pointed behind him, it was an orange star.

'Thank you Punchinello we were looking for that.' Geno said.

'You won't have it...' Punchinello said.

Geno made a jump landing behind Punchinello he took the Orange Star Piece and jumped back.

'NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!' Punchinello shouted he took a remote out of his pocket en pressed the button.

'You thought I had only one remote to activate the bomb? Wrong now DIE!' With another click the bomb still refused.

'Let's go.' Mario said and he turned around and walked away, the rest followed him.

When they got out of the room they heard a loud explosion and the room collapsed, they heard one last scream from Punchinello.

When they got out of the mine the mayor was waiting for them.

'Dad!' Melissa shouted, she hugged her father.

'What happened to Punchinello?' The mayor asked.

'He won't bother you any longer.' Geno said.

'He wanted to kill us with a bomb, but the bomb refused at first when we went out of the mine it exploded and the mine caved in on him.'

'I owe you much.' The mayor said. 'How can I ever thank you?' Geno thought for a while.

'We want to stay at your Inn.' He said. 'You stay there for free.' The mayor said.

'And there is another thing, we found this very rare object in your mine.' Geno said and he showed the Star Piece to the mayor.

'We really need it but we can't take it because it belongs to you.'

'Take it.' The mayor replied.

'Thank you.' Geno said. 'You have repaid your dept to us by giving us this.' Geno said.

That night in the Inn Mario worked on the Millennium Puzzle.

'It's done!' He shouted Mallow was immediately awake.

'What, where?' Mallow shouted confused.

'I knew you could do it.' Geno said he smiled the Millennium Key was glowing.

'You were awake all the time weren't you?' Mario asked and Geno nodded.

The next day Mario, Geno and Mallow wanted to go after Rozalin.

'Where can we find a guy named Booster around here?' Mario wondered.

'Booster? I know where you can find him, he lives in Booster Tower, its north from here, you can't miss it.'

'So that guy is really full of himself, naming a tower after himself.' Mario said.

The mayor sighted. 'He just claimed that land, it belonged partly to Moleville, now that I know you have business with him I would like to hire you.' Mario nodded.

'Chase Booster away, then you can take that land back he stole from us, you will be rewarded if you manage to do it.'

One hour later the group arrived at Booster Tower.

'That certainly is huge.' Mallow mumbled.

'Quiet and duck.' Mario whispered they did.

'Isn't that...' Mallow whispered.

'Yes it's Bowser.' Mario replied, and he was right Bowser stood in front of Booster Tower he tried to get in.

'Mario isn't he the one that has Exor on the roof of his mansion?' Geno asked and Mario nodded.

'Well well Mario.' Bowser said turning around.

'Thought I didn't saw you there?'

'Why are you here Bowser?' Mario asked.

'For Rozalin, she is on top of that tower.'

'You won't Bowser she's coming with us.' Mario said, Bowser laughed.

Suddenly Mario's Millennium Puzzle started to glow.

'Why won't we finish it here Bowser?' Mario sounded a lot different.

'A Duel? Now?' Bowser asked dumbfounded.

'You scared? I pounded you into the ground once, I can do it again.'

'Why is Mario acting so weird?' Mallow asked.

'When he is in trouble the power of the Millennium Puzzle gives him courage, but it seems it also makes him a lot more confident in his skills.'

'Brother, looks like a reunion in front of our door.' They heard a voice.

'Seems you're right brother.' A second voice said.

'All right show yourself!' Geno shouted.

'All right!' The two voices shouted and the doors opened.

In the opening stood two people one of them wore a yellow outfit with red polka dots on it, he also wore a clowns hat he carried a knife in his hand and two more strapped to his belt.

The other wore the same outfit as the first one only his was purple and covered with stars. 'I am the great. Grate Guy.' The one in purple said.

'I am the nice. Knife Guy.' The one in yellow said then they headed inside the building.

Mario, Mallow and Geno followed them.

'Tsk, leaving me behind? That won't happen.' Bowser said and he chased after the others, the doors closed behind him.

'Seems we're stuck here.' Geno said.

'Who o who should we chose.' They heard the voice of Grate Guy and two screens turned on Knife Guy and Grate Guy were on them.

'This tower is one huge Duel arena.' Knife Guy said.

'Two of you will Duel us now, and one of you can start.' Knife Guy continued.

Geno activated his Duel Disk.

(Geno & ?: 8000) - (? & ?: 8000)

'I summon Maiden of Macabre!' Geno shouted and the woman in the kimono appeared. (1700 ATK)

'I set two facedown cards and that will be it.' The two reversed cards appeared.

'I see so you're first, then the door shall open.' Knife Guy said and a door in the back opened, the four of them entered the room, the moment they entered the door closed behind them.

'Now you truly are into the tower.' Grate Guy said and his image appeared on a screen.

'What is your game?' Geno asked.

'O we just want to have some fun.' Grate Guy said.

'And I will have that.'

(Geno & ?: 8000) - (Grate Guy & ?: 8000)

'I Equip your Maiden with Mask of the Accursed.' Grate Guy said and an ugly mask appeared on Maiden of Macabre's face.

'Now she can't attack and you lose 500 Life Points for each of our Standby Phases.' Grate Guy said.

'Next I summon Grand Tiki Elder.' A ghostly creature appeared on the field he wore a purple cape a strange mask covered his face. (1500 ATK)

Grand Tiki Elder flew away the rest followed it, now they stood into a large open room, they couldn't see the ceiling a huge and long stairs led to the upper floors they started to climb it.

'Now to continue my turn.' Grate Guy said, a screen on a rail followed Geno and the others.

'I activate the Continuous Spell card Masked Doll.' Grate Guy said. 'Now I have no maintenance costs for Spell cards, so I can equip my Grand Tiki Elder with Mask of Brutality.' A new ugly mask with two arms out of the eyes appeared on Grand Tiki Elder his attack score skyrocketed. (2500 ATK)

'I set a card and I end my turn.'

The reversed card appeared.

They arrived on the first floor, there was nothing there but one door and more stairs.

'Bowser, Mario check out that door, Mallow and I go directly to the top, I have a feeling that door leads to Rozalin.' Mario nodded, Bowser wanted to protest.

_Wait first I pound Booster then Mario and then Rozalin is mine._ Bowser snickered. 'Okay let's go Mario, we have a truce for now.'

'I guess it's my turn then.' Mallow said and he activated his Duel Disk.

(Geno & Mallow: 8000) - (Grate Guy & ?: 8000)

'I start with Raising Air Current!' Mallow shouted and he played the Field Spell, clouds started to appear all over the place.

'Now I summon harpy Queen!' Mallow shouted and the Queen of Harpies appeared on the field Mallow smiled now that he could see her as a Duel Spirit. (1900 ATK- 2400 ATK)

'Next I Equip my Harpie Queen with Cyber Shield!' Mallow shouted and the breast-plate appeared around the chest of the Queen. (2900 ATK)

'That's it.' Mallow said.

Geno and Mallow got to the second floor there was a new hall here and no stairs. 'We have to cross this hall.' Geno said and they started to run but suddenly Grand Tiki Elder appeared in front of them.

'My turn.' They heard the voice of Knife Guy he appeared on a screen.

(Geno & Mallow: 8000) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 8000)

'First the effect of Mask of the Accursed activates.' Knife Guy said and Maiden of Macabre got a shock.

(Geno & Mallow: 7500) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 8000)

'In case you start to wonder we share Life Points but we each have our own field, so we can have ten monsters and Spell and Trap cards combined.' Geno nodded. 'That is a lot.' Mallow said.

'Now I use Mystical Space Typhoon.' Knife Guy said and the storm sucked the clouds away, Harpie Queen fell back to an attack score of 2400.

'Now I activate Curse of the Masked Beast.' Knife Guy said and an altar appeared in the room.

'Now I sacrifice Shining Abyss and Melchid the Four-Faced Beast from my hand.' Knife Guy discarded the monsters and their images disappeared into the altar.

'I summon The Masked Beast!' A huge ugly monster appeared outside the hall he stood on two legs in his hands he held a wooden staff, various masks were edged in his body, his tail swiped dangerously. (3200 ATK) Grand Tiki Elder also flew outside Geno and Mallow followed.

Now my Grand Tiki Elder destroys Harpie Queen and my Masked Beast Maiden of Macabre.' Knife Guy said and both monsters charged in Grand Tiki Elder tore off Harpie Queen's wings and pushed her off the ledge Masked Beast swooped Maiden of Macabre away with his tail.

(Geno & Mallow: 5900) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 8000)

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Knife Guy said, Geno and Mallow started to climb again, a reversed card appeared.

Halfway the stairs both Masked Beast and Grand Tiki Elder blocked their path.

'Okay then.' Geno said.

'I activate Call of the Haunted.' Geno said Maiden of Macabre reappeared on the field. (1700 ATK)

'Now I activate the Spell card Dark Magic Curtain!'

Their Life Points were cut in half.

'I special summon Dark Magician Girl!' Geno shouted and the female Spellcaster appeared in an explosion of rose petals. (2000 ATK)

'Next I activate Resonance Device!' Geno shouted and he played the Spell card.

'The Level of my Maiden becomes the same as that of Dark Magician Girl.' Maiden of Macabre's Level became six.

'Now I Overlay both of my monsters, to create the Overlay Network.' Geno said and Dark magician Girl and Maiden of Macabre changed into two black orbs.

'I Xyz summon Magi Magi Magician Gal!' A void opened and the Spellcaster resembling Dark Magician Girl appeared two black orbs floated around her. (2400 ATK)

'Now I remove from play this card.' Geno said and pocketed his card.

'And Magi Magi takes control of your Masked Beast.'

A black orb around Magi Magi Magician Gal disappeared Masked Beast turned around and walked to Geno's side.

'Attack Grand Tiki Elder!' Geno shouted and Masked Beast trampled the Grand Tiki Elder.

'Come Mallow the road is free.' Geno said and they started to climb the stairs again.

'Magi Magi attack them directly!' Geno commanded.

'I activate Mask of Impregnability!' Knife Guy shouted and a metal mask blocked the attack.

'That ends my turn.' Geno said

(Geno & Mallow: 2950) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 7300)

When Mallow and Geno reached the top of the stairs Masked Beast landed in front of them. 'My turn.' Grate Guy said his face appeared on a large screen.

'I won't let you pass this room.' He said.

'I summon Melchid the Four-Faced beast in attack mode.' Grate Guy said and a hideous thing appeared it had four faces covered by four masks. (1500 ATK)

'Now Masked Beast wipe out his Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Grate Guy shouted and Masked Beast charged in.

'I activate my facedown card!' Geno shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'Magician's Selection negates your attack, and your weakest monster is destroyed.'

Masked Beast swoop with his tail but missed Magician Gal and crushed Melchid instead.

'I set a card facedown and I end my turn.' Grate Guy said and a reversed card appeared in behind Masked Beast.

'My turn.' Mallow said as he drew his card.

'I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!' He shouted and the Harpie with the breastplate appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I use the effect of Magician Gal!' Mallow shouted and he pocketed a card the last black orb was absorbed by, Masked Beast turned to Mallow.

'I attack you directly with all three monsters!' Mallow shouted, Masked Beast, Magician Gal and Cyber Harpie charged in the TV screen took the impact and exploded.

(Geno & Mallow: 2950) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 600)

'What the? This should have wiped them out.' Mallow said.

'You're right we should have won.' The door at the other end of the room opened Grate Guy stood in the opening.

'You destroyed our TV screen, Booster will not be happy with that.'

Mallow and Geno walked up to him.

'Why haven't you lost?' Geno asked.

'I activated Mask of Weakness, to decrease the attack of Masked Beast.'

'In that case I set this and I end my turn.' Mallow said, the reversed card appeared.

Grate Guy disappeared in the room Mallow and Geno followed him Knife Guy was there as well.

'Let's finish this.' Knife Guy said drawing his card. 'I start with Monster Reborn.' He said and Grand Tiki Elder appeared on the field again.

'I now sacrifice both of our monsters for Masked Beast Des Gardius!' Masked Beast started to change it grew more fierce, most of his masks disappeared except for three two at its chest one on its head. (3300 ATK)

Mallow wanted to activate his facedown card, Geno saw what it was in his Duel Disk he shook his head.

_If we destroy Masked Beast Des Gardius now, they just take control of Magician Gal, that means we shall lose, I only want to use that card when there are no other options. _Geno thought.

'Now I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode. Knife Guy shouted and a doll wearing purple clothes appeared, it had a mask on her forehead. (1600 ATK)

'Des Gardius attack!' Knife Guy shouted and Des Gardius grabbed Magician Gal and swallowed her whole.

(Geno & Mallow: 2050) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 600)

'Your move.' Knife Guy said and Geno made his draw.

'I set three cards.' Geno said and two facedown cards appeared and one concealed monster.

'Now Cyber Harpie attack Rogue Doll!'

'Go Mask of Perplexity!' Knife Guy shouted and a mask covered Geno's face a bright light shone out of it.

'Can't see...' Geno said.

'Now attack again.' Knife Guy said.

'That one!' Geno shouted the mask disappeared and Cyber Harpie charged in attacking Des Gardius, the huge beast wiped the Harpie away.

(Geno & Mallow: 550) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 600)

'I draw.' Grate Guy said making his draw.

'I attack your reversed monster with Rogue Doll.' He said.

'Go Negate Attack!' Geno shouted and his Trap card spun around stopping Rogue Doll.

'You're stalling, just draw already.' Grate Guy said.

Mallow drew his card.

'I summon Harpie Lady 2!' He shouted and the red-haired Harpie appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now I activate my facedown card Icarus Attack! I send my Harpie Lady to the Graveyard and destroy your two monsters!' Mallow shouted.'

Masked Beast Des Gardius and Rogue Doll were caught in an explosion all three monsters were gone.

'Now the Mask of Remnants comes into play.' Grate Guy said and a hideous mask covered Geno's facedown card, it floated to Grate Guy's side.

'I set one card and I end my turn.' Mallow said and his facedown card appeared.

'Now let's see what do we have.' Knife Guy said and Crusader of Endymion appeared on the field. (1900 ATK)

'I attack you directly!' Knife Guy shouted.

'Don't think so, Call of the Haunted!' Mallow shouted and his facedown card spun around, Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field. (2000 ATK)

'I have to cancel my attack, your move.'

'Thank you Mallow, you gave me what I needed.' Geno said.

'I activate Magical Dimension!' Geno shouted and the coffin appeared, Dark magician Girl stepped in, the coffin disappeared, then it reappeared. 'Now I summon Dark Magician!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster leaped out of the coffin. (2500 ATK)

'Now I destroy your monster and your Life Points, Dark Magic Attack!' Geno shouted and Dark Magician fired his blast throwing Grate Guy and Knife Guy off their feet.

(Geno & Mallow: 550) - (Grate Guy & Knife Guy: 0)

'Booster we're sorry!' Grate Guy shouted.

'Brother seems we're done here, there is nothing more we can do.' Knife Guy said.

'Take the elevator, it goes directly to the top of this tower.' Knife Guy said and he pointed to a door behind him, Mallow and Geno entered the elevator.

* * *

_Booster: Bah, Grate Guy and Knife Guy failed, but I shall not, Mario, Bowser be prepared._

_Bowser: Now what shorty, we're with two you're alone, no way you can win._

_Booster: Shorty? How dare... no, I keep my cool, I have a partner in this, be prepared he shall destroy you._

_?: ..._

_'Bowser: Bwa ha ha seems he is struck with fear._

_?: ..._

_Booster: You really don't talk at all do you?_

_?: ..._

* * *

Card details

Masked Doll

Continuous Spell card

You do not have to pay Maintenance Costs for Spell Cards.

Note: This card was first used by Umbra and Lumis in Yu-Gi-Oh episode 70 Double Duel - Part 1. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Mask of Impregnability

Quick-Play Spell card

You take no Battle Damage from direct attacks this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Umbra and Lumis in Yu-Gi-Oh episode 72 Double Duel - Part 3. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Mask of Perplexity

Normal Trap card

Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Your opponent randomly selects 1 monster on the field, except the attacking monster. Switch the target to that monster.

Note: This card was first used by Leichter in Yu-Gi-Oh episode 108 Settling the Score - Part 1. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Magician's Selection

Normal Trap card

Activate only when a face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack and destroy the 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has the lowest ATK. (If it's a tie, you get to choose.)

Note: This card was first used by Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh episode 133 Clash in the Coliseum - Part 5. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode.


	13. Reptilianne Spawn

13. Reptilianne Spawn.

**While Geno and Mallow face off against Grate Guy and Knife Guy, Bowser and I face off against Booster and his mysterious Duelist partner.**

**Bowser is extreme rude like normal but I am glad he is on my side for now, I hate to be Booster at this moment.**

Bowser and Mario entered the elevator there were three of them Mario and Bowser entered the first elevator, a screen turned on Booster was on it.

'I am waiting on the top floor, we Duel using the same system as your friends do.

Mario's Puzzle started to glow.

'Listen Booster, hand over Rozalin now, we've got you outnumbered, you won't stand a chance.'

Booster started to laugh.

'You think? Look at the second elevator.'

Mario and Bowser did and a man entered the elevator he wore black robes and a hood his face was hidden.

'That is my partner, now don't think about having a friendly conversation he never talks.' Booster said. 'The two of you can start.'

(Mario & Bowser: 8000) - (Booster & ?: 8000)

'Okay Bowser I shall start this Duel, follow me and don't get in my way.'

'What, argh that attitude of yours I don't like it.' Bowser replied.

'If you don't like it, then don't Duel I'm gonna save Rozalin I swore on that.' Mario said and he drew his card. 'I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode.' Mario said and the blue machine appeared outside the elevator. (1800 ATK)

'That's all for me.' Mario said.

The hooded man looked at Mario he didn't say a word he just simply drew his card and placed it on his Duel Disk.

A young woman appeared on the field she wore a blue bikini and loincloth, they were covered with black stripes, she held a long chain in her hands. (1500 ATK)

'Amazoness Trainee?' Bowser wondered.

'This could be interesting.' Mario said.

'The man opened his Field Slot and the surroundings changed into a primitive village.

Amazoness Trainee looked at ease her attack score rose to 1700.

The man waved as a sign that he ended his turn.

'Amazoness Village Field Spell, that one could get quite annoying.' Bowser noticed he drew his card.

Meanwhile Booster was on top of his tower he was watching the Duel waiting for his move.

'Despair, you cannot hope to beat me.' Booster mumbled then he laughed.

Booster was a muscular man he wore a red shirt his muscles were visible through it, he also wore a viking helmet, he saw that as his trade mark, he also had a rather large mustache.

Suddenly a signal went off Booster pressed a button a person hidden in the shadows appeared.

'Ah Valentina.' Booster said.

'What is taking you so long Booster, the princess must have been save already, I am on the brink of starting my rebellion and I need you at the front line, but before I do that I want Rozalin I'll get her first then we move against Nimbus City.' Valentina said.

'Ehm yeah about that, that Mallow and some others showed their faces here, Grate and Knife Guy are Dueling them now, and I am Dueling two guys who are heading for the top floor, the moment my preparations are complete I move to Marrymore for the final stage.'

'I hope for you Booster that it will work out or else I have a soul for my collection.' The screen turned off, Booster gulped.

Booster was thinking, Valentina's plans were simple, Booster was to secure Rozalin in his tower until Valentina took hold of Nimbus City, then they could use Rozalin to get control of the whole island group.

Now the plans had been altered a little, Booster was to move to the front line of Valentina's rebellion, in order to do that these intruders must be removed from his tower first.

'Damn her altering the plans on the go, first she wanted to claim Nimbus City now I must help her.' Booster muttered.

He also had a plan of his own bring Rozalin to Marrymore then marry her in front of Valentina that is how he would make sure Valentina would share the land with him. Booster sighted. 'Complicated things.' He muttered.

'Alright you non-talking weirdo, you're in for it now.' Bowser said.

'I summon Spear Dragon!' He shouted and the blue dragon with the long beak appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Now I Overlay the two monsters on the field.' Bowser said, X-Head Cannon changed into a yellow orb Spear Dragon in a green one. 'So I can create the Overlay Network.' A portal started to open.

'I Xyz summon Kachi Kochi Dragon!' Bowser shouted and a portal opened and a dragon made of diamonds appeared it roared, two brown orbs floated around him. (2100 ATK)

'I end my turn with two facedown cards.' Bowser said and the cards appeared.

'Then its my turn.' Booster said, he looked over his cards.

'I just set two cards and that end my turn.'

Two cards appeared a reversed Spell/Trap card and a reversed monster.

'Everyone is hiding, but I shall change that.' Mario said and he drew his card.

'I summon Nanobreaker.' He exclaimed and the female warrior appeared on the field. (1600 ATK)

'Next I use Bowser's facedown card.' Mario said.

'Dust Tornado!' A heavy storm blew the village away Amazoness Trainee fell back to 1500 again.

'Kachi Kochi Dragon destroy that Amazoness!' Mario shouted and the dragon charged in it crushed Amazoness Trainee.

'Now I Detach a monster so that he can attack again.'

Kachi Kochi Dragon turned to the facedown card it charged in a turtle appeared on the field. (2000 DEF)

Kachi Kochi Dragon broke it's shell and the turtle disappeared.

'That was my Reptilianne Gardna.' Booster said.

'Now I move another Reptilianne monster to my hand.' He said and a card slipped from his Deck.

'I see.' Mario said. 'But I have something for you and it's called Nanobreaker!' Mario shouted the mechanical warrior charged in and slammed her sword against the television screen.

(Mario & Bowser: 8000) - (Booster & ?: 5700)

The elevator started to move then it stopped.

'Seems their Life Points moves the elevator.' Bowser noticed.

'I think so, but the second elevator also moved to keep up with us, so what if we lose Life Points?' Mario wondered.

In the meantime the silent man had made his draw he placed a card on his Disk and a fierce woman wearing a bikini appeared, she had long red hair and held a huge sword in her hand. (1500 ATK)

'Amazoness Swords Woman, we take all the Battle Damage from battles involving that monster.' Mario said.

The man placed a second card and a typhoon sucked away Mario's Negate Attack.

'Mystical Space Typhoon how cheap.' Bowser complained.

The man played a third card and a necklace appeared around the neck of Swords Woman Bowser and Mario looked dumbfounded.

'I shall explain.' Booster said.

'Once per turn the monster equipped with Amazoness Heirloom cannot be destroyed by battle, after the attack the attack target is destroyed, and since you take all the damage...' Booster said with an evil grin.

The man pointed and Swords Woman charged in slamming her sword into Kachi Kochi Dragon she pushed through although she was hurt but she managed to kill the dragon.

(Mario & Bowser: 7400) - (Booster & ?: 5700)

Suddenly the elevator shook Mario looked up and saw that the cable was getting weaker.

Bowser looked angry at Booster. 'I see you noticed, lose and the elevator shall crash, this will be the end of you.' Booster laughed the man waved to end his turn.

'I won't give up!' Bowser shouted and he drew his card.

'I activate Polymerization!' Bowser shouted and the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared on the field they swirled together and the fierce Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared it flew between the elevators. (4500 ATK)

'Next the Spell card Stamping Destruction.' Bowser said and Blue-Eyes roared the Heirloom cracked and was destroyed.

'Now Nanobreaker finish off that Amazoness!' Bowser shouted and Nanobreaker charged in, slicing Swords Woman in half with her sword.

'Now Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon direct attack!' Bowser shouted and the dragon flew at the elevator the man was in.

'Go Half Shield!' Booster shouted and his facedown card activated creating a barrier.

'Now we only take half damage.' He said.

(Mario & Bowser: 7300) - (Booster & ?: 3450)

The elevator moved again it was now halfway the track before it stopped.

'The higher you get the harder you fall.' Booster said and he laughed like a maniac. 'Just move, or are you scared?' Mario asked Booster growled something and drew his card.

'I start with my Spell card Snake Rain.' Booster said and five cards slipped out of his Deck he discarded them into his Graveyard.

'Those were five Reptile monsters I send to their doom.'

Booster chose a second card. 'I now play Reptilianne Spawn so I Remove from play one of my monsters.' Booster said, and he pocketed a card.

'Now I summon two Reptilianne Tokens.' Booster continued and two small reptiles appeared on the field. (0 ATK x2)

'Next I sacrifice the two Tokens so I can special summon Reptilianne Vaskii in attack mode!' A young woman appeared instead of legs she had snaky trunks and four arms, she wore some weird clothes. (2600 ATK)

'Now I normal summon Reptilianne Gorgon!' Booster shouted and a second snake-woman appeared, this one had three snake heads her long blue hair squirmed like snakes. (1400 ATK)

'Now I equip Gorgon with Reptilianne Rage.' He said and a weird chest armor appeared on Booster's monster her attack score rose to 2200.

'Now I use the effect of my Vaskii, once per turn I can destroy a monster on your field.'

Vaskii started to chant and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon turned to stone and crumbled.

'Gorgon destroy their Nanobreaker!' The hair of the beat wrapped around Nanobreaker tearing her apart.

'Vaskii direct attack!' Booster shouted and the snake-woman charged in slamming against the elevator, the cable started to raffle further.

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Booster said, the reversed card appeared.

(Mario & Bowser: 4100) - (Booster & ?: 3450)

'It's my turn then.' Mario said and he made his draw.

'Spellbook Inside the Pot!' He shouted and everyone drew three cards.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' He shouted and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon reappeared on the field. (4500 ATK)

'Now I summon Drillago!' He shouted and the machine with the drills appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Next I use Limiter Removal!' Sparks appeared around Drillago as his score rose to 3200.

'Now my monsters go!' Mario shouted Drillago went for Gorgon and Vaskii was crushed by the Blue-Eyes.

(Mario & Bowser: 4100) - (Booster & ?: 550)

'You activated the effect of Reptilianne Rage.' Booster said and the breast-plate attached itself to Blue-Eyes the dragon became weaker. (3700)

'Your monster lost 800 attack points.' Booster grinned.

The elevator almost stopped at the top.

'I end my turn.' Mario said Drillago started to smoke and then exploded.

'You might have made our Blue-Eyes weaker but it is still too strong for you to handle.' Mario said.

The silent man drew his card he placed one on his Duel Disk and a muscular Amazoness appeared, she wore a green bikini top and loin cloth. (1500 ATK)

He played another card that appeared facedown he waved to end his turn.

'Only Amazoness Fighter? That guy is planning something.' Bowser mumbled and he drew his card.

'I set two cards.' Bowser said and a concealed monster appeared behind it appeared a reversed card.

The man pressed a button and his facedown card spun around revealing Waboku.

'In that case I end my turn.' Bowser said, while he played a facedown card.

'You have supported me well.' Booster said to his partner and he drew his card.

'Pot of Greed.' He stated and he drew two more cards.

'I activate my facedown DNA Surgery!' Booster shouted Amazoness Fighter got scales all over her body she also got reptile eyes.

'Now I summon another Reptilianne Gardna!' Booster shouted and a new turtle appeared. (0 ATK)

'Now I remove from play all Reptiles in my Graveyard and on my field.' The souls of all his monsters appeared.

'Now I summon the Evil Dragon Ananta!'

An eight headed snake appeared it clamped itself to the elevator with his mighty tail. 'He gains 600 attack points for each Reptile removed from play by his effect.'

Mario and Bowser gulped as they understood what had happened.

'Let me jug your memory, one Gardna, Vaskii, Gorgon, the five I send to the Graveyard with Snake Rain, and finally the transformed Amazoness Fighter.' Booster said and Ananta roared. (5400 ATK)

'ATTACK!' Booster shouted and Ananta wrapped himself around the Blue-Eyes crushing it.

(Mario & Bowser: 2400) - (Booster & ?: 550)

The first cable broke and a large part of the second cable raffled.

'This Duel is over.' Booster said and he placed a card facedown.

'Do your worst as for I end my turn, and so Ananta destroys one of your cards.'

Luster Dragon appeared on the field before it got ripped apart.

'That was your last line of defense.' Booster said.

'I can't give up now.' Mario said and he played three cards, two facedown cards and a reversed monster. 'Now I activate Luminous Spark!' Mario shouted and a bright light filled the tower.

'Your move.'

The man made his draw he shrugged and pressed a button Booster's facedown card spun around it was Shield Crush.

Mechanicalchaser appeared before he exploded.

The man played another card it was United We Stand the attack score of Ananta rose to 6200

'Bowser.' Mario said and he looked in Bowser's eyes if he had to activate his facedown card Bowser slightly shook his head, Ananta roared and prepared his attack.

'Damn Bowser I hope you know what you are doing, that United we Stand can kill us.' Mario growled.

'I activate Nutrient Z!' Mario shouted and his Life Points got a boost of 4000 points.

(Mario & Bowser: 200) - (Booster & ?: 550)

'Bowser the elevator will crash! Mario shouted, he quickly opened the escape hatch of the elevator he jumped out Bowser followed him and right on time, the cables broke and the elevator crashed down.

A door opened and Booster stepped outside.

'So you survived.'

'Booster that was madness!' Bowser shouted.

'No, my Ananta is madness.' He replied.

The man placed a facedown card as he walked out of the elevator he waved to end his turn.

Ananta turned his attention to Mario's facedown card it was revealed to be Damage Condenser it was destroyed.

'You just destroyed a card I placed there for bluff.' Mario said.

'It's my turn.' Bowser said and he slowly made his draw.

'I activate my facedown card Call of the Haunted!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared once more. (4500 ATK- 5000 ATK)

'Now I activate Stamping Destruction!' Bowser shouted and he played the card.

'Now your United we Stand is destroyed and you lose 500 Life Points.' Bowser said and Blue-Eyes roared the card scattered and Ananta dropped back to an attack of 5400.

'Now I sacrifice my Ultimate Dragon!' Bowser shouted.

'I summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!' He shouted and a monster strongly resembling Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared, this dragon was bigger than Blue-Eyes and he had a few orbs on his body that gave off light. (3000 ATK- 3500 ATK)

'My Dragon gains another 300 points for each Dragon in my Graveyard.' Bowser said. 'Let me remind you: Three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Luster Dragon and Spear Dragon!' Blue-Eyes Shining roared as his score rose to 5600.

'Attack!' Bowser shouted.

'Go Negate Attack!' Booster shouted and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon stopped.

(Mario & Bowser: 200) - (Booster & ?: 50)

'Your dragon might be strong but I simply end my turn and so Ananta destroys your Shining Dragon.' Booster said, Ananta roared but nothing happened Bowser laughed.

'Shining Dragon can stop the effect of cards that target him.

Booster started to shake.

'Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon attack!' Mario shouted and a bright light blinded all of them Ananta was gone and, the man sat on his knees his hood fell off.

(Mario & Bowser: 200) - (Booster & ?: 0)

Booster cursed, the man sat on the ground. 'Mario take a look at that.' Bowser slowly said, the man had long blond hair.

'That isn't a guy.' Mario said his Puzzle glowed and the effects wore off.

'That is Rozalin!' He shouted, Rozalin looked up.

'Mario!' She shouted.

'Damn, you've ruined everything.' Boosters trembled.

'But in the end I still win, this Duel was meaningless, although the princess is not so willing as first, I have to change that again.'

'Booster let her go!' Bowser shouted.

'No the princess is needed for Valentina's plans I won't give her up!' Booster grabbed Rozalin and opened the doors to a balcony.

'I win!' Booster shouted he jumped off the ledge.

'We have to go after him!' Bowser shouted.

Two more doors opened Mallow and Geno ran into the room followed by Grate Guy and Knife Guy.

'Seems Booster left us brother.' Grate Guy said.

'Then Geno was right, from now on we'll change our lives we're gonna join a circus.' Knife Guy replied.

'Thank you for setting us free from Booster's grasp, but you must hurry he is heading for Marrymore.' Grate Guy said.

'Bowser, Mario I think the two of you should go, Mallow and I shall escort Grate Guy and Knife Guy to Moleville, there we shall tell the mayor that we claimed Booster Tower, we collect the reward and join up with you in Marrymore, when you've freed Rozalin we bring her back to Mushroom Town.

'Alright then let's go Bowser.' Mario said and the two left.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Booster: It's finally time for my master plan._

_Valentina: Quit it Booster and get over with it already._

_Booster: Yes my mistress, the moment I say the word all belongs to your glory._

_Rozalin: You are forcing me into this, do I have anything to say about this?_

_Booster and Valentina: NO..._

* * *

Card details

Half Shield

Normal Trap card

Halve all Battle Damage and effect damage any player would take this turn.

Note: This card was first used by Yusei Fudo in Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's episode 91 Clash at Crash Town, Part 1. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode.


	14. Dragon's Gunfire

Authors Note: This chapter marks the end of the first part of this story.

Why I choose to end the first part now, well I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

14. Dragon's Gunfire.

**It is time, we have defeated Booster in his own tower, he took Rozalin and fled to Marrymore, now Bowser and I are underway to the final confrontation with Booster.**

**I don't know why he is doing this, but we'll figure it out.**

Mario and the others descended from Booster Tower when they stood outside again they wanted to depart.

'Wait before we go there is a small thing.' Grate Guy said and he pulled a remote control out of his pocket.

'Knife Guy you have the honor.' He said handing the remote to his brother.

'You might want to step back.' Knife Guy said and they did then he pressed the button the whole tower exploded.

'Now the border between Marrymore and Moleville is opem again, both cities have their land back.' Grate Guy said.

'Now Mallow and I will bring the brothers to Moleville and we collect the reward, I saw a card shop in Moleville so if you're back we can use the reward money to give our Decks an upgrade. Geno said.

Booster sat in the Inn in Marrymore, Rozalin was secured in his room there.

_The moment this wedding is done a part of this land is mine. _Booster thought.

_But still that card Valentina gave me, I didn't use it last Duel but I'll sure use it now. _Booster grinned.

After a long walk Bowser and Mario arrived in Marrymore, the whole city was covered with balloons and other party decorations, people were happy.

'What is this?' Bowser asked. 'These people are crazy.'

Mario laughed. 'No they call this place Marrymore because everyone wants to marry here, seems they are just done with another marriage.'

Mario explained.

Suddenly Mario's Puzzle glowed. 'We have to hurry.' Mario said.

'Not this attitude problem again.' Bowser muttered.

'Shut it, Booster is gonna marry Rozalin, I am sure of it why else would he take her here?'

Bowser was dumbfounded.

'You sure you're okay, you are not brain-damaged are you?' Bowser sneered.

'Bowser you take that side entrance, make sure Booster won't escape I go through the main hall.' Bowser sighted.

Two people passed by. 'Did you hear?' The first one asked.

'No.' The second one replied.

'On this moment there is a wedding between a princess and a normal man.' The first one said again.

'Seems Mario was right.' Bowser mumbled when he looked around Mario was heading for the town hall, Bowser head for the side door.

When Bowser opened the door he stood in a huge kitchen, a cook was busy preparing a huge wedding cake.

'What is this? Why have you entered this place?' The cook asked.

'I am Bowser, and you better step aside.'

'I am Chef Torte and I refuse your offer.'

Bowser growled.

'Then I beat you aside.' Bowser said activating his Duel Disk.

'A Duelist? The Duel is on.' Chef Torte said.

(Torte: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'I start!' Torte shouted.

'See if you can break my unstoppable defense.' Torte said playing a card, a young elf with a blue skin appeared she had long brown hair and she wore green robes. (800 ATK)

'Ha ha ha ha move.' Torte said.

Bowser scratched his head.

'Unstoppable defense? That is just a Mystical Elf and she is in attack mode.'

_Oh no, seems I blew it on the first turn already. _Torte thought.

'My move.' Bowser said and he drew his card.

'I summon Lord of D.' Bowser said and the Spellcaster with the dragon armor appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Next I use The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the dragon flute appeared in the hand of Lord of D. he started to play.

'Meet my two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' Bowser shouted and two of the ferocious dragons appeared they roared. (3000 ATK x2)

'Now my last Spell card Ancient Rules!' Bowser shouted.

'I special summon my third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the third dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Lord of D. destroy his Mystical Elf!' Bowser shouted, Lord of D. casted a spell destroying Mystical Elf.

'Blue-Eyes White Dragons attack with Triple White Lightning!' Bowser shouted Chef Torte screamed when the attacks hit him it send him flying he landed in his wedding cake.

(Torte: 0) - (Bowser: 8000)

'Now was that hard?' Bowser asked the holograms disappeared.

Chef Torte mumbled something then he passed out.

Mario slightly opened the big doors to the halls where the marriage took place, the priest was speaking: 'The union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind...'

_I'm not to late. _Mario thought. _If I await the right time then I might have a chance._

'Into this holy union.' The priest continued. 'Booster and Rozalin Now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace.'

At that moment Mario opened the doors, the whole crowd turned around, Booster softly cursed.

'Mario!' Rozalin shouted. 'I have an objection.' Mario said, he pointed at Booster.

'He took her here against her will.' Rozalin turned around.

'Booster this is over.' Booster suddenly laughed out loud.

'Over? This is only just beginning.'

'We've defeated you.' Mario said.

Booster laughed. 'Yes you and Bowser at the tower, now you think Ananta was my ultimate monster? That was just a Deck I used for fun.' Booster picked a Deck out of his tuxedo, the cards were black and shadows came off the card, only Mario, Booster and Rozalin could see them.

Two minutes later Booster and Mario stood across each other outside on the streets.

'Be prepared Mario, the Shadows come for you.' Booster said and Mario looked around him, the black fog of the Shadow Realm appeared around them.

'I shall unleash my darkest power upon you.' Booster said and he drew his first card.

(Booster: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'I start with a facedown card.' Booster said and a reversed monster appeared on the field. 'I end my turn.'

A red wire appeared out of the card it attached itself to Booster.

'What is this?' Mario asked, Booster laughed.

'These red wires are your life energy, if the contact between you and your monster breaks, you lose that energy, the stronger the monster the more energy it consumes.' Booster explained.

'That is sick.' Mario said.

'I got this idea from the Battle City finals, when Marik used this in a Duel against Joey Wheeler.' Booster laughed.

Suddenly Mario remembered something.

'I make my move.' Mario said drawing his card.

'But Booster tell me, how can you create a Shadow Game like this, you have no Millennium Item.'

'I guess I can tell you since you won't survive this, the cards I use now are enchanted by Valentina, that's how I can create this Shadow Game.' Booster said.

'Valentina again.' Mario mumbled.

'Yes Valentina, but this is an action of my own, she uses me to get this island, but I am not her slave anymore, I'll marry Rozalin to force Valentina to give me a part of this land.' Booster laughed.

'I shall end this Booster, you shall not have your way.' Mario said.

'I summon X-Head Cannon!' He shouted and the blue machine appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

A wire connected to Mario.

'Now I set a facedown card.' Mario said and his card appeared.

'X-Head Cannon destroy his hidden monster!' Mario shouted.

A beige and red dragon appeared it was curled up like a ball. (1100 DEF)

It was destroyed, Booster cringed when the line was broken.

'Now I summon a second one.' Booster said and a new Masked Dragon appeared. (1100 DEF)

'You got a bad hand Booster?' Mario sneered Booster ignored him and made his draw.

'I don't think so Mario, the darkness lurks in my Deck and you shall be crushed by that power.'

'Now I set another card.' Booster said and a new defending monster appeared.

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Booster said and the card appeared behind his monsters.

'I don't know what you try to do Booster, but it shall not work.' Mario said

'Draw!' Mario shouted.

'I summon V-Tiger Jet!' He shouted and the flying machine appeared. (1600 ATK) And a second wire attached to Mario.

'I'll attack your defending monster with X-Head Cannon!' This time a humanoid dragon appeared, he had a dragon head and wings he wore armor and carried a shield and a sword. (800 DEF)

'That was my Troop Dragon.' Bowser shrugged as the cable broke, he gestured and a second Troop Dragon appeared. (800 DEF)

A new cable attached to Booster.

'V-Tiger Jet take down his Masked Dragon!' Mario shouted and the blue machine fired his laser, Booster cringed and a third Masked Dragon appeared. (1100 DEF)

'One facedown card and I end my turn.' Mario sighted and a facedown card appeared.

'Then it's my move.' Booster said as he drew his card.

'I summon a real monster this time, come forth Luster Dragon!' Booster shouted and a large dragon made of sapphire appeared. (1900 ATK) A red wire connected the monster with Booster.

'That is not all as for I now activate a Spell.' Booster said and he played the card.

'This is my Double Attack and by discarding Luster Dragon 2 my Luster Dragon attacks X-Head Cannon and V-Tiger Jet!' Booster shouted.

'I hate to break your party with Negate Attack!' Mario shouted and the dragon stopped dead in his tracks.

'So you managed to keep your monsters, and so your life safe for one turn.' Booster said.

'We'll see if it's only for one turn Booster, Draw!' Mario shouted and he made his draw.

'I summon W-Wing Catapult!' Mario shouted and his blue jet appeared on the field. (1300 ATK)

A new wire connected to Mario.

'Now I remove from play W-Wing Catapult and V-Tiger Jet!' Both wires snapped Mario gasped for breath.

'It hurts doesn't it?' Booster asked. 'Well no worry soon it'll all be over.' He softly added.

'I'm not scared Booster I special summon VW-Tiger Catapult!' Mario shouted and both monsters combined this time two wires were directed from Mario's body to the monster. (2000 ATK)

'I use his effect by discarding one card I change your Troop Dragon to attack mode.' Mario said and he discarded his Machine King, Troop Dragon stood up. (700 ATK)

'X-Head Cannon destroy Troop Dragon, VW-Tiger Catapult Luster Dragon is yours!' Mario shouted both monsters charged their weapons and fired, Booster staggered when the wires broke so violently, Troop Dragon was replaced by a third one. (800 DEF)

(Booster: 6800) - (Mario: 8000)

'Card of Sanctity.' Booster growled, Mario drew till he had six cards Booster quickly let a card slip out of his sleeve onto his Deck then he drew his cards.

'First I use Premature Burial!' Booster Shouted and a Masked Dragon rose from out of the shadows. (1400 ATK)

'Now Call of the Haunted!' He shouted and his facedown card spun around Luster Dragon also rose from the shadows. (1900 ATK)

'I now summon Spear Dragon!' He continued and the long-beaked dragon appeared. (1900 ATK)

Five wires were connected to Booster.

'Swarming the field with Dragons was your plan?' Mario asked.

'No.' Booster said. 'This was my plan.' He played a card. 'Polymerization!'

The five Dragons disappeared Booster screamed when the wires disappeared.

Suddenly the shadows became thicker.

'This is the true terror from the shadows, a god amongst dragons.' Mario heard a terrible roar.

'Arise from the depths of hell itself Five-Headed Dragon!'

One of the most feared monsters appeared from out of the shadows, his body was well hidden and only its heads were actually visible one for the Fire, Water, Earth, Dark and Wind Attributes. (5000 ATK)

five wires bigger then any other of the wires were leading from Booster to the dragon.

'I now set two cards.' Booster said and two facedown cards appeared.

'Attack destroy his X-Head Cannon!' Booster said and Five-Headed Dragon charged his attack and fired it, a huge ball combined of the Attributes that resembled it.

(Booster: 6000) - (Mario: 4800)

Mallow and Geno were well underway to Moleville until Geno suddenly halted.

'Damn.' He cursed.

'What's wrong?' Mallow asked.

'A Shadow Game has started, a violent one.'

Mallow gulped. 'Who?' Mallow asked.

'Don't know, but my guess is Booster and Mario.'

Geno turned around and started to run, he was closely followed by Mallow, they were heading for Marrymore.

Mario laid on the ground he was bleeding from his elbow.

'MARIO!' Rozalin shouted, Bowser looked at Five-Headed Dragon he was drooling a bit, at that moment Mallow and Geno also arrived in Marrymore.

'Mario!' Mallow shouted.

Mario groaned. 'I'm not taken out that easily.' He muttered and he slowly stood up he drew his card.

'Monster Reborn!' Mario shouted and X-Head Cannon returned to the field. (1800 ATK)

'Now I use Double Summon!' Mario said.

'I summon Z-Metal Tank and Y-Dragon Head!' Mario shouted and the yellow tank appeared. (1500 ATK) Followed by the red mechanical dragon. (1500 ATK)

five wires stuck out of Mario's body.

_I'm feeling weak, this has to end now._ Mario thought.

'I combine them!' Mario shouted. 'Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!' Mario shouted the wires snapped the huge machine appeared and was connected to Mario by three new wires. (2800 ATK)

'Now I combine XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult!' Mario shouted. 'Come forth V-to-Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!' all five wires snapped and Mario's strongest monster appeared five new wires appeared out of Mario's body he fell to his knees. (3000 ATK)

'I use his effect and I remove from play your Five-Headed Dragon!' Mario shouted.

'You shouldn't had done that.' Booster said.

'I activate my facedown card Divine Wrath!' Booster discarded his card and V-to-Z exploded Mario screamed when the wires were destroyed.

Mario fell on his back he didn't move.

'It's over, I knew you couldn't handle a true Shadow Game.'

Mario was drifting in a black void, he felt nor heard a thing.

'Its finally over.' He muttered.

'Geno, please finish what we have started together.'

Suddenly Mario heard a sound next to him he looked around.

'You are not dead yet.' A strange voice said.

'Now sleep.' Mario felt his eyes getting heavy, then there was nothing.

Suddenly Mario's hand moved he opened his eyes they were completely white.

'Booster!' He shouted his voice sounded different.

'Who are you?' Booster asked.

'You can say that I am the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, of course not the Spirit of the Pharaoh, but I've been with Yugi and his friends for quite some time, they even came in contact with the Puzzle, I have collected parts of their souls, so I could form a new body to protect Mario.'

Booster stepped back in fear.

'I activate a Spell card.' The Spirit said.

'Dimensional Catapult!' He shouted and V-to-Z reappeared on the field. (3000 ATK) Five wires connected the Spirit to his monster but it seems it didn't hurt him at all.

'Now I activate Limiter Removal.' The Spirit said sparks appeared around V-to-Z his attack score rose to 6000.

'Attack!' The Spirit shouted and V-to-Z charged his attack and fired Five-Headed Dragon roared but his heads were cut from his body one by one Booster screamed when the contact with his monster was broken.

(Booster: 5000) - (Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle: 4800)

Booster gasped. 'I activate... my facedown... card...' Booster panted.

'A Deal with Dark Ruler!' A ferocious dragon started to appear it was a black, thin dragon it had long blue hair, he roared. (3500 ATK)

A new wire connected to Booster now he was clearly in pain.

'I end my turn.' The Spirit said V-to-Z exploded the Spirit cringed when the contact was broken.

Booster drew his card.

'Berserk Dragon attack Mario!' Booster shouted and the ferocious dragon fired a putrid breath the Spirit cringed.

(Booster: 5000) - (Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle: 1300)

'I set this card and I end my turn.' Booster said and he placed the card he got from out of his sleeve.

_This is been going on for far too long, in his turn I activate Ring of Destruction to destroy my monster then I win. _Booster thought.

'I end my turn.' Booster said Berserk Dragon groaned as he became weaker. (3000 ATK)

'Spellbook Inside the Pot!' The Spirit shouted and both players drew three cards.

Booster wanted to activate his card but he couldn't move his hand.

_What is this? _Booster panicked, then he heard a voice in his head, it was Valentina.

_You try to cheat, I won't let you, what would a cheated victory mean? Valentina asked._

_Please I can end it, your plan would be a success! Booster thought in panic._

_I already have a second plan in case this part failed. Valentina's voice said then it disappeared._

I activate my own facedown card!' the Spirit shouted. 'Return from the Different Dimension!' The Spirit shouted and his Life Points were halved.

'I summon all my monsters!' He shouted and X-Head Cannon appeared first, (1800 ATK) next was Y-Dragon head, (1500 ATK) followed by Z-Metal Tank, (1500 ATK) after him V-Tiger Jet appeared, (1600 ATK) and finally W-Wing Catapult appeared. (1300 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice my W-Wing Catapult for Machine King!' The flying machine disappeared and the big android appeared in his place. (2200 ATK- 2700 ATK)

Booster's eyes were full of fear.

'I activate my last Spell card Electronic Motor!' The Spirit shouted.

The motor appeared behind his monsters.

'They all gain 300 attack points.' The Spirit said Machine King rose to a score of 3000.

'Attack Berserk Dragon!' The Spirit shouted and Machine King launched himself in a suicide attack destroying Berserk Dragon and himself.

Booster was too weak to even stand he fell to his knees.

'Finish it!' The Spirit shouted and his four remaining monsters fired a deadly attack on Booster.

(Booster: 0) - (Mario: 650)

The shadows started to disappear.

Booster looked at Mario who was still possessed by the Spirit.

'Damn.' Booster mumbled.

'Valentina protect me!' Booster shouted.

_No, you have failed, thanks to you I must reform my plan completely, you have my thanks._

Suddenly Mario stood before Booster, Booster looked at him with fear in his eyes, Mario raised his hand to Booster.

'Mind Crush!' He shouted Booster felt something breaking in his head he screamed and fell down.

Mario blinked his eyes turned back to normal he took a few steps back then he fell down Mallow and Rozalin run up to him.

'He's still alive.' Rozalin sighted with relief.

Booster fell hard on the ground, the first thing he saw was a statue with a real sword in its hand and a real bow on its back.

'Where am I?' Booster wondered then he heard footsteps behind him.

Booster looked around and saw Azrael.

'You are no member of the Smithy Gang, yet you are brought here by a Shadow Game, who else is able to control powerful Shadow Games.' Azrael was talking to himself, he scratched his chin.

'Doesn't matter, you are my feast.' He said and he changed into his demonic form, he lunged forward he opened his mouth and bit Booster in his neck.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Author: This marks the end of part one, Valentina's plan is foiled for now._

_Nobody knew about Booster and Valentina working together, but thanks to Mario and his friends Rozalin is safe and the true battle against the Smithy gang can continue._

_But Valentina is not quite done yet._

_Also our heroes collected their reward, they used a part of the money to buy new cards to upgrade their Decks._

_Also in the next chapter Geno stands face to face with his past as Frogfucius challenges Geno to a Duel, now Geno has to face the power of the Gods._

_Also Frogfucius tells of a new unforeseen thread that could mark the return of the Shadow Queen,_

* * *

Card details:

No card details this time.

So instead I explain why I ended part 1 here.

First of all the whole team is together now, Mario, Bowser, Mallow, Geno and Rozalin.

They have defeated two members of the Smithy Gang.

At this moment Smithy and his gang are almost completely out of the picture and replaced by Valentina for the time being.

So in fact the story now focussus on stopping Valentina a thread to both Smithy and Mario.

I could have ended part one the moment Valentina made her first appearance, but she wasn't that much of a thread then, but with Boosters defeat her full plan is revealed and without Booster she is forced to make her move soon.

Smithy is of course still a bigger thread but Valentina must be done in before she can do major damage.


	15. Human Wave Tactics

15. Human-Wave Tactics.

**Mario and the others managed to fend off Valentina's assault for now.**

**But my sister shall not give up that easily.**

**But before I give Mario his new task he must rest first, and I also have a surprise for Geno.**

**Geno and I shall settle our differences.**

Mario opened his eyes, he laid in a luxurious bed, Rozalin sat next to him, in a bed across of Mario laid Booster, Rozalin still wore her wedding dress.

It was a white dress she had a white veil around her mouth around her neck hung a weird necklace, it was an Eye of Wdjat.

'Rozalin?' Mario asked.

Rozalin removed the veil around her mouth.

'Thank goodness you're awake.' Rozalin said she had tears in her eyes.

'What are you wearing?' Mario asked Rozalin stood up she put off her dress now she stood in her underwear, she wanted to remove the necklace, but Mario's Puzzle gave a reaction.

'Rozalin keep that necklace on.' Mario said, Rozalin looked at Mario.

Mario quickly explained about the Millennium Items.

'So you think this is one of those Items?' Rozalin asked Mario nodded.

'Why would Booster have it in the first place and then again why would he give it to me?' Rozalin wondered.

The door opened Frogfucius entered the room. 'He probably found it.' He said.

'He didn't knew the value of the Millennium Necklace, and then gave it to Rozalin as a wedding present, we're pretty lucky now.'

Mario looked dumbfounded.

'Ah yes you don't know where you are, are you? Well you're in my house, I also took Booster here to question him, but it seems he will not wake up soon. Geno told me what happened you're pretty lucky that Spirit existed inside the Puzzle, he finished off Booster with a Mind Crush, he is in the Shadow Realm now.'

Mallow and Geno now also entered the room.

'Rozalin come with me please.' Frogfucius said and he and Rozalin left the room.

'Mario we've got something for you.' Mallow said and he picked a few cards out of his pocket. 'We bought it from the money we got from the mayor of Moleville, the rest we donated to a fund that would restore the land Booster claimed.

The cards are more from the Machine King series and the Cyber Dragon series, I hope you like it.' Mallow said Mario thanked Mallow and took the cards he replaced a few of his old cards.

'Yo Mario.' Bowser barged in. 'Surprised to see me? I got the whole Red-Eyes Black Dragon series from my part of the money, next time I shall surely pound you into the ground!'

Rozalin and Frogfucius entered the room, Rozalin now wore white shorts a white, midriff, top and pink leather boots she wore a pink leather jacked over her top, she still had the Millennium Necklace around her neck.

'Where did you get that outfit?' Mario asked.

'Frogfucius gave it to me.' Rozalin said Frogfucius's face turned red.

'But all that leather.' Mario said.

'Almost Everything in his closet is leather, a few exceptions, or at least what he showed me, you would never guess it but he has more female clothes than you can guess.'

'ALL RIGHT enough!' Frogfucius shouted. 'Rozalin dear, these outfits belonged to a girlfriend I once had, she left me and left her clothes here.'

_What a dirty old guy. _Bowser thought.

'I still have some serious matter.' Frogfucius started. 'Please sit down.'

The others grabbed a chair and sat down.

'You might remember the tales of Jaden Yuki.' Frogfucius said the rest nodded.

'You know how he defeated the Sacred Beasts and defeated Yubel, what not many of you guys know is a hidden part of that history, nobody ever told about it, it was a secret battle against a survivor of Kul Elna Tragoedia, a monster who took over a Duel Academy principal entering a Duel Tournament together with seven of his students, all of those students carried special cards the Legendary Planets.

Ten cards through which he gained back his power.'

'Don't tell me that Tragoedia is making a return.' Mallow groaned.

'No worse.' Frogfucius said he picked a piece of paper out of his jacket.

'When the planets are aligned, the red moon shines bright, bring glory to the damned the Queen of Shadows shall rise to spread fear among the weak of heart.' Frogfucius said.

'That is what I found out a few days ago, at that same time the Legendary Planets I swore to protect disappeared. They were stored in a museum, together with some other rare cards, although the one who stole them was in a hurry and dropped all of them.' Frogfucius took two cards out of his jacket, I have saved these two.

'Listen.' Geno said. 'Frogfucius and I have a theory.

We think Grave stole the Planets.' He said. 'That the planets are aligned, we think it means he needs to charge the Planet cards in order to revive the Shadow Queen, the cards can only be charged when they are summoned.'

'So that is their true goal.' Mario said.

'Wrong.' Frogfucius replied. 'That is what Grave wants, Smithy has his own agenda just like Valentina, there are three groups all after different things, but I hold The Supremacy Sun, the most important card, as long as I keep it the Shadow Queen cannot be revived, your first goal is still stopping Smithy, but may you find a Legendary Planet then take it with you, just to be sure.'

Frogfucius stood up.

'Mario take this card The Big Saturn, you keep it because it is a machine Type.'

'But that is on of the Legendary Planets.' Mario mumbled.

'Yes it is up to you if you want to use it or not.' Frogfucius said.

Suddenly Geno stood up.

'Frogfucius it's time, I want to atone for my sins.' Frogfucius nodded.

'We've discussed this and you are sure? You will have to face the power of the Gods, may you win your sins are forgiven on my behalf of course I cannot speak for others.'

Five minutes later Geno and Frogfucius stood across each other outside.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Geno: 8000) - (Frogfucius: 8000)

'Frogfucius how I loath you.' Geno said.

'I see why.' Frogfucius replied.

'We fought in the past, each time something was at stake, this time it's different.' Geno said.

'But I won't hold back.' Frogfucius replied.

'That thought didn't run my mind.'

'Geno you can stop now if you want, my Deck is enchanted by the power of a god, your chances are minimal.' Frogfucius said.

'But still I'll try, I have no other choice.'

Frogfucius nodded. 'You can make the first move then.' Frogfucius said.

'I will.' Geno said and he drew his card.

'I shall first introduce a new monster I found, I summon Gagaga Girl!' Geno shouted.

A young Spellcaster appeared, she wore a blue outfit she also wore a hat resembling the one Dark magician Girl wears. (1000 ATK)

'Don't get nervous now.' Geno whispered to himself as he saw his monster.

'I shall protect her with these two facedown cards.' Geno said and the cards appeared.

'Geno you're not the only one who has Duel Spirits, I know of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, in fact I have a few as well.' Geno looked worried, every time Geno had faced Frogfucius in the past Geno had always lost these Duels, and each time Frogfucius used a new Deck.

'I summon Happy Lover.' Frogfucius said and a small yellow angel appeared, it was a ball with four wings and cute blue eyes. (800 ATK)

'That's cute!' Rozalin shouted.

'I don't want to frighten you, but everything that comes from him cannot be cute.' Geno said and Rozalin drew back a bit.

'I set three cards and I end my turn.' Frogfucius said and the reversed cards appeared.

'I draw Frogfucius, I want to see what else you've got.' Geno said.

'I summon Gagaga Magician!' A new Spellcaster appeared, he wore an outfit resembling that of Gagaga Girl only shaped for a man. (1500 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Gagaga Magician, I raise his Level to Level six.' Geno said and Gagaga Magician's belt showed six stars.

'I now use the effect of Gagaga Girl to make her Level equal to that of Gagaga Magician.' Gagaga Girl took a cellphone out of her pocket a 6 was shown on the screen.

'Now I overlay my two monsters to create the Overlay Network.' Geno said.

Both Magicians changed into two black orbs a portal opened.

'I summon Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Geno shouted and the lookalike of Dark Magician Girl appeared, two black orbs floated around her.

'Now Magi Magi Magician Gal destroy that Happy Lover!' Geno shouted.

'I reveal my facedown card!' Frogfucius shouted.

'Human-Wave Tactics!' Frogfucius shouted, the spell of Magi Magi obliterated Happy Lover.

(Geno: 8000) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

'I end my turn.' Geno said.

'Then I activate the effect of Human-Wave Tactics.' Frogfucius said.

'I special summon Mokey Mokey from my Deck!' Frogfucius shouted and this time a blue square with two arms and legs appeared, it had two small wings on his top side a question mark hung above him he had his eyes closed.

'Mokey Mokey!' The creature said. (300 ATK)

'That's cuuuuuuuuuuuute!' Rozalin shouted.

'My draw.' Frogfucius said and he made his draw.

'I activate my facedown card!' Frogfucius shouted his Trap card spun around. 'The League of Uniform Nomenclature.' Now I select one Level two or lower normal monster on my field and special summon up to two of the same monsters from my Deck.'

Two new Mokey Mokeys appeared on the field. (300 ATK x2)

'Now I activate my third facedown card, the Continuous Spell card Mokey Mokey Smackdown!' Frogfucius shouted and his Spell card spun around.

'But first I recover some Life Points with Dian Keto the Cure Master!' Frogfucius said and a golden glow surrounded him.

(Geno: 8000) - (Frogfucius: 7400)

'Now I summon a second Happy Lover!' Frogfucius shouted and a new angel appeared. (800 ATK)

'Finally I activate Shrink on your Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Frogfucius continued and the attack of Magi Magi dropped to 1200.

'Happy Lover attack!' The Fairy stormed forth but she was cut down by Magi Magi Magician Gal's spell.

The three Mokey Mokeys now repeatedly called their names, they were getting angry.

'That is the effect of Mokey Mokey Smackdown, when a Fairy is destroyed my Mokeys get angry.' Steam poured out of the Mokeys their attack score rose to 3000.

'Mokey Mokey one attack Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Frogfucius shouted.

'I activate my facedown card!' Geno said and his facedown card spun around. 'Gagagashield, now up to twice per turn my Magi Magi Magician Gal cannot be destroyed by any card effect or battle.' Geno said Mokey Mokey punched Magi Magi she was in pain but she survived.

'Mokey number two attack!' Frogfucius shouted and a second time Magi Magi got punched, Gagagashield scattered.

'Finish her my third Mokey Mokey!' Frogfucius shouted and the third one charged in.

'I activate my second facedown card!' Geno said 'Bye Bye Damage!' Geno shouted, his Trap card spun around.

'Now my Magi Magi Magician Gal cannot be destroyed by battle and you take double the damage I would have taken from this attack.' Geno explained.

(Geno: 4400) - (Frogfucius: 3400)

'I end my turn.' Frogfucius said. 'And so I summon my last Happy Lover with Human-Wave Tactics.' He said and the angel appeared once more. (800 ATK)

The attack of the Mokey Mokey also turned back to normal.

'I managed to survive this one, and that all thanks to the new cards I bought.' Geno sighted, he drew his card.

'I sacrifice my Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Geno shouted. 'For Dark Magician Girl!' Gal disappeared and the famous female Spellcaster took her place. (2000 ATK)

'Oh they are...' Dark Magician Girl started. 'I know they are cute, but not when they are angry.' Geno said Dark magician Girl looked at him.

'I've got something for you.' Geno said. 'Sage's Stone!' He shouted playing the Spell card in a flash Dark magician appeared on the field. (2500 ATK)

'Now I equip Dark magician with Bound Wand!' Geno continued and the wand appeared in Dark Magician's hand his attack score rose to 3200.

'Dark Magician Girl destroy that first Mokey Mokey!' Geno shouted.

'Mokey Mokey?' The monster asked before he exploded the other two became angry their score rose to 3000.

'Dark Magician destroy another one!' Geno shouted. 'Dark Magic Attack!' Dark magician shouted and a second Mokey Mokey exploded.

(Geno: 4400) - (Frogfucius: 1500)

'I end my turn.' Geno said. 'Then I summon two Haniwa with the effect of Human-Wave Tactics.' Frogfucius said and two rock monsters that looked like eggs with arms and legs appeared. (500 ATK x2)

'Now Draw!' Frogfucius shouted and he drew his card.

'Card of Sanctity!' Frogfucius shouted and both filled their hand until they had six cards.

_I have given you six cards Geno, now I summon the one you have to face, let's hope you beat me this time._

'Okay Geno this is it.' Frogfucius said.

'I start this turn with Factory of Mass Production.' Frogfucius said as he played the card the two Mokey Mokey slipped out of his Graveyard.

'Next I activate Polymerization!' Frogfucius said. 'Fusing the two Mokey Mokey in my hand with the one on the field.' The three Mokey Mokey appeared on the field and swirled together. 'Summon Mokey Mokey King!' A huge Mokey Mokey fell from the sky. (300 ATK)

'Mokey Mokey!' It bellowed.

'Now I activate another Spell card Mystic Wok, I sacrifice my King and so gain his attack points as Life Points, and if Mokey Mokey King leaves the field, I get to summon up to three Mokey Mokey from my Graveyard!' Frogfucius shouted and two Mokey Mokey appeared. (300 ATK x2)

'Geno are you ready?' Frogfucius asked he picked his Millennium Scale from under his jacket and placed it on the ground, Geno took his Millennium Key in his hand, he closed his eyes.

_Frogfucius, once again we battle, but this time it shall end in my victory. _Geno thought.

'I sacrifice my two Haniwa and one Mokey Mokey!' Frogfucius shouted and the three monsters disappeared, the sky turned dark rain slowly started to fall. 'Arise o mighty Deity!' Frogfucius shouted.

'Beseech this Duel with thy grace o mighty God!' Lightning flashed.

'I summon thee Obelisk the Tormentor!' Frogfucius shouted.

The Egyptian God descended from the heavens behind Frogfucius, it loomed over the field, Mario, Rozalin and Mallow gasped in awe Bowser felt his heart beating, Geno smiled. Obelisk the Tormentor let out a huge roar. (4000 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Obelisk the Tormentor by sacrificing my two other monsters, I destroy all of your monsters and deal 4000 points of damage.'

Obelisk grabbed Happy Lover and the Last Mokey Mokey. 'Fist of Fate!' Frogfucius shouted and Obelisk moved in his enormous fist Geno chanted something and the Millennium Key created a barrier that caught the punch Obelisk threw.

(Geno: 400) - (Frogfucius: 1800)

'You destroyed my Dark Magician who was equipped with Bound Wand, so my Dark Magician returns!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster appeared on the field again. (2500 ATK)

'You've evaded Obelisk for this turn, a good sign Geno, but not enough.' Frogfucius said.

'I know.' Geno said drawing his card.

'Dark Magic Curtain!' Geno shouted playing the Spell card.

'I half my Life Points and special summon Dark Magician of Chaos in attack mode!' He shouted and a Spellcaster resembling Dark Magician appeared, only his clothing was black. (2800 ATK)

'When he is summoned I get a Spell card back from my Graveyard!' Geno shouted and a card slipped out of his Duel Disk.

'Now I activate him a second time Dark magic Curtain!' Again Geno's Life Points were halved.

'This time I special summon Cosmo Queen!' He shouted and the female Spellcaster appeared, she was as big as Obelisk. (2900 ATK)

'Finally I summon Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and the fallen angel appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'I set two cards and I end my turn.' Geno said and the two cards appeared.

'Then I draw.' Frogfucius said and he drew his card.

'Pot of Greed.' He stated and he drew two more cards.

'Obelisk attack with Fist of Fury!' Geno grinned.

'I knew I would face Obelisk now, I have gone through this Duel many times in my mind, and every time it ended in my defeat, I could not find a way to defeat him. So I decided not to beat him in direct combat, I have arranged a special card to deal with Obelisk, and I activate it! Ragnarok!'

Geno's Spell card spun around.

'This is the same card Yugi used to deal with the Winged Dragon of Ra in Battle City, but before I activate its effect I activate Call of the Haunted!' Dark Magician Girl reappeared on the field. (2000 ATK)

'I infuse Ragnarok with the power of my soul, I remove from play all monsters in my hand, Deck and in my Graveyard!' Geno shouted and the souls of all his monsters appeared.

'Now Dark magician, Dark Magician of Chaos and Dark Magician Girl shall deal with Obelisk.'

The three Spellcasters aimed their magic Obelisk stood firm but eventually collapsed he fell down to the ground and slowly disappeared.

Mario, Mallow and Bowser gasped as the giant was slain.

(Geno: 100) - (Frogfucius: 1800)

'I set three cards.' Frogfucius said. 'End of turn.'

Geno was dumbfounded. 'I defeated Obelisk, and yet you won't surrender, this is as last time, I defeated your ace monster, and yet you continue, but this shall end in my victory.

Go my monsters finish this!' Geno shouted.

'First I activate Enchanted Javelin, raising my Life Points with the attack score of Cosmo Queen!' Frogfucius' Life Points rose and immediately dropped.

'Now I activate two Nutrient Z because I took more than 2000 points of damage.'

Frogfucius' Life Points rose with 8000 and got knocked down again.

(Geno: 100) - (Frogfucius: 700)

'Now comes the true test Geno I draw a card.' Frogfucius said and he drew.

'Dark Hole!' He shouted and the five monsters Geno had on the field were sucked to the void and they disappeared.

'There is one card that can save you now Geno and that is Monster Reborn.

If you draw it you have atoned for your sins on my behalf, if you don't draw it...' Frogfucius didn't finish.

'The will of the Gods decide this outcome.' Geno said and he closed his eyes.

'This will decide.' he said and he drew the card, he didn't look at it but just played it.

'I summon from my Graveyard Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted he opened his eyes and Dark Valkyria stood in front of him. (1800 ATK)

'I did it.' Geno whispered. 'Dark Valkyria I did it!' Geno shouted.

'You sure did Geno now we're one step closer to our goal.'

Geno grinned. 'I wanted to do this for a long time, kick his ass Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and Dark Valkyria charged in she kicked Frogfucius.

(Geno: 100) - (Frogfucius: 0)

'Well done Geno.' Frogfucius said.

'Well done...'

'Grandpa?' Mallow asked he was worried.

'Don't worry Mallow, it's just that Geno defeated me, and this time the fate of the world didn't depend on it. I am relieved.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Valentina: Things will go the hard way, don't think I already forgot Booster's defeat!_

_Johnson Dodo: Gee Valentina, you get out and get your hands dirty, for a change, or will you let me do the dirty job again?_

_Valentina: I just think I never heard that, but now that you mention it I'm gonna make my hands dirty but in a different way than you expect!_

* * *

Card details:

Obelisk the Tormentor (anime effect)

Type: Divine

Attribute: Divine-Beast

level: 10

ATK: 4000

DEF: 4000

This card cannot be Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spell/Trap Cards and card effects other than its own cannot be activated; you can change its battle position once. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. (If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, it is sent to its controller's Graveyard.) If this card is Special Summoned in face-up Defense Position when a monster your opponent controls declares an attack, switch the attack target to this card. While face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by card effects that destroy or Tribute monsters, or change their control, except the effects of DIVINE monsters or it's own; card effects other than its own, except the effects of DIVINE monsters or Field/Continuous Spell/Trap cards, can only affect it until the End Phase; any Equip Cards that target it are destroyed immediately.

This card is treated as an Effect Monster and also a Warrior-Type monster. Once per turn during the Battle Phase, you can apply one of the following: ● Tribute 2 monsters to destroy all monsters your opponent controls and inflict 4000 damage treated as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. This card cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect. ● Tribute The Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer the Sky Dragon to increase this card's ATK and DEF points to ∞ (infinity). When this card declares an attack, respective to the Battle Position of the attack target, reduce your opponent's Life Points to 0.

* * *

Ragnarok

Quick-Play Spell card

Activate only while you control any 2 face-up "Dark Sage", "Dark Magician", "Dark Magician Girl" or "Magician of Black Chaos". Remove from play all monsters from your hand, Deck and Graveyard. Negate the effect of all cards your opponent controls and remove them from play.

Note: This card was first used by Yugi in Yu-Gi-Oh episode 141 The Final Face Off - Part 4. Credits goes the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Gagagashield

Normal Trap card

Target 1 face-up Spellcaster-Type monster you control; equip this card to that target. Up to twice per turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

Note: This card has been released in Japan for the OCG a TCG release is not yet known.

* * *

Bye Bye Damage

Normal Trap card

When an attack is declared involving a face-up Attack Position monster you control and an opponent's monster: This turn, your monster cannot be destroyed by battle, and if you take any Battle Damage from battles involving that monster, your opponent takes twice the Battle Damage you took.

Note: This card was first used by Yuma Tsukumo in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal episode 1 Go With the Flow, Part 1. And in the Manga Rank 3 Credits goes the creative writers of that episode and chapter.


	16. Change of Heart

16. Change of Heart.

**Seto Kaiba and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon battled Yugi Muto and his Dark Magician many times, it seems that battle will be held once more but this time it's Geno against myself.**

**I don't know what came over him but he acts weird.**

After the Duel against Frogfucius the old man stood up he smiled.

'Geno your sins are forgiven.' Frogfucius said.

'The Gods have acknowledged you.' Frogfucius approached Geno.

'Take this Geno, may it help you in your quest.' Frogfucius gave a card to Geno.

'Are you sure?' Geno asked.

Frogfucius nodded. 'I stole this card from the Smithy Gang since I used it they would now know where it is, it is safer in your hands.' Frogfucius said.

'I see Obelisk is safe in my hands.' Geno said.

'Well one more thing, take this as well.' Frogfucius said handing his Millennium Scale over to Geno.

'I have nothing the Smithy Gang wants now.'

Meanwhile in another city a young woman sat on a chair, she wore a white dress, she had long green hair and she also wore high heels.

The woman looked bored suddenly her door opened and a fat man entered he wore a guard uniform, he had a way too small helm on his head he panted.

'Valentina!' He panted.

'Johnson Dodo.' Valentina sighted. 'What is it now.'

'Your guest is here.' Johnson said when he roughly was pushed aside, two cloaked and hooded men stood in the doorway the first one removed his hood.

'Ah Grave.' Valentina said when she saw the demonic young man.

'No pleasantries Valentina, I'm on a mission for someone else, me being here is no part of that mission.' Grave said.

'Then why are you here?' Valentina asked.

'It is about Barrel Volcano, I gave you Ra to take over the palace which isn't in your control yet.'

Valentina looked Grave straight in the eyes.

'I had a few difficulties, the man I needed on the front line decided to abandon me, so I am a bit delayed, also Mallow and the others are on their way here.'

Grave nodded. 'I know they got their hands on Obelisk the Tormentor, their travel will lead them past Yaridovich a member of the Smithy Gang before they arrive here.'

Valentina stood up. 'That buys me some time.' She said.

'I am already working on my backup plan, it takes me a few days then I am ready.'

'Good.' Grave said. 'I have some extra help for you.' Grave said.

'O what kind of help?' Valentina asked.

Grave pointed to the man behind him.

'I brought you one of my henchman, he possesses a power that almost rivals that of your Ra, let him guard the entrance to Monstero Town.' Grave said he turned around and walked away.

'Let me at Mallow.' The hooded man said. 'I want my revenge on Mallow! He ruined me! Snacky I'll get you for that!'

Mario and the others left Frogfucius's place they headed back to Mushroom Village, when they arrived there the Chancellor was happy to see Rozalin back, he took her to her rooms. Mario and the others waited in the main hall when they returned Rozalin wore a pink dress, white arm length gloves and red high heels, she also wore a crown on her head.

'Now that she is safe, we can go back to our own mission.' Geno said.

'No!' Rozalin shouted. 'I want to come with you!'

'Out of the question princess.' The Chancellor said.

At that moment Geno started to groan he fell to his knees.

'Geno something wrong?' Mario asked.

'I'm not Geno!' Geno shouted his voice sounded different more female, there was a glance of madness in his eyes.

'Geno?' Mario asked.

'My name is not Geno, I am Valentina!' Mallow and the others were shocked.

'Mind control.' Mario whispered and his Millennium Puzzle started to glow.

'Valentina!' He shouted. 'You use the power of the Millennium Rod to take control of Geno, let him go now.'

Geno laughed. 'I don't think so, you see I'm gonna execute my final plan right now. I challenge you to a Duel!' Geno pointed to Rozalin.

'The winner becomes the leader of this island group.'

Rozalin took a step back.

'No I'm no Duelist, I won't Duel you!'

Geno laughed. 'So you give up? Fine.'

'Bwa ha ha ha.' Bowser laughed. 'I won't let that happen Valentina, see this island group belongs to me. Rozalin is mine to take.'

Mario and Mallow looked at each other. 'Bowser is actually defending us for his own selfishness?' Mallow asked.

'I don't mind, as long as he fight on our side.' Mario replied.

'Okay Valentina this is the deal, your deal still stands but instead of facing Rozalin you face me.'

Geno shrugged. 'One weakling or another weakling it makes no difference to me.'

'Then follow me outside.' Bowser said.

A few minutes later they both stood on a tower of the palace.

'You ready?' Bowser asked.

'Yes.' Geno replied.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Puppet Geno: 8000)

'I make the first move.' Bowser said drawing his first card.

'I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick.' Bowser said and a baby dragon sitting in a red egg appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice him and special summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'

The small dragon started to grow, in a few seconds he was the adult Red-Eyes Black Dragon. (2400 ATK)

'They grow up so fast won't you agree?' Bowser sneered.

'Now I use my Field Spell card Mausoleum of the Emperor!' Bowser shouted and a huge stairs rose behind Bowser and Geno at the end was an old building it had a huge fire on it, Bowser and Geno now stood on a long bridge at the sides of the bridge stood an army of terracotta statues.

'You can now pay Life Points instead of sacrifices for your monsters, 1000 Life Points per sacrifice.'

Bowser placed a few cards on his Disk and two reversed cards appeared.

_Geno has a few high Level monsters in that Deck of his, I bet he want to use my Field Spell to summon them, which is fine by me the more he does it the faster his Life Points are depleted, my strategy is brutal. _Bowser thought.

'Bowser I use the effect of your Mausoleum, I pay 1000 Life Points.' Geno said and his Life Points dropped down.

'Now I summon Dark magician Girl!' A terracotta warrior disappeared and the female Spellcaster appeared she looked more evil than before her outfit was now black and red. (2000 ATK)

'Next I use Sage's Stone!' Geno said and Dark Magician appeared on the field he also looked more evil his outfit was red instead of the normal purple. (2500 ATK)

'Go Threatening Roar!' Bowser shouted and his facedown card spun around.

'Gwa ha ha ha ha, you wasted 1000 Life Points already!' Bowser laughed.

'I don't care Bowser, I have two strong monsters on the field, that is worth these Life Points, I now set these and I end my turn.' Two reversed cards appeared.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Puppet Geno: 7000)

'My draw!' Bowser shouted and he drew his card.

'I activate my Trap card Life Absorbing Machine!' Bowser shouted and the Continuous Trap card activated.

'I hope you're ready because I pay 2000 of my Life Points!' Bowser shouted and two of the terracotta soldiers disappeared.

'Arise Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the famous dragon and enemy of Dark Magician appeared. (3000 ATK)

(Bowser: 6000) - (Puppet Geno: 7000)

'Like the old days.' Bowser said.

'Next I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon for Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!' Red-Eyes Black Dragon grew bigger and became more fierce it roared. (2400 ATK)

'He has the same attack score as the regular Red-Eyes.' Geno noticed.

'Yes but he gains 300 for each dragon in my Graveyard and I have Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Chick.' Bowser said Darkness Dragon roared. (3000 ATK)

'Now my Darkness Dragon destroys Dark Magician Girl!' Bowser shouted and the dragon loomed over the Spellcaster.

'Go Trap card!' Geno shouted. 'Bye Bye Damage!' Dark magician Girl evaded the attack and fired a blast at Bowser, Bowser cringed.

'You got lucky.' Bowser cursed. 'Blue-Eyes destroy your rival White Lightning!' The Blue-Eyes fired his blast.

'I activate Spellbinding Circle!' Geno shouted and his second facedown card spun around Blue-Eyes White Dragon was caught in the magical pentagram.

(Bowser: 4000) - (Puppet Geno: 7000)

_Darn my tactic just backfired, but I won't give it up, I still have my secret weapon._

'I draw!' Geno shouted and he drew his card.

'I change my monsters to defense mode.' Geno said Dark magician knelt (2100 DEF)

Dark magician Girl defended herself with her staff. (1700 DEF)

'Now I set a new monster.' Geno said and a concealed monster appeared.

'One facedown card and I end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

Bowser quickly drew his card.

'First of all I gain half of my Life Points back that I spent last round.'

A golden glow surrounded Bowser.

(Bowser: 5000) - (Puppet Geno: 7000)

'I use my Ancient Rules so I can special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and his second dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Bwa ha ha ha ha how do you think of this Valentina? Well I'm not done yet I add Luster Dragon to my army!' The sapphire dragon appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Take down Geno!' Bowser shouted.

'Go Negate Attack!' Geno shouted and his Trap card spun around a shield blocked out Bowser's monsters.

'Make your move.' Bowser growled.

'Gladly.' Geno said and he drew his card.

Valentina who was controlling Geno with the Millennium Rod was shocked when she saw the card Geno drew.

_Impossible, where did he got that, did my brother gave it to him? it has to be, I knew Frogfucius had Obelisk, but who could guess he gave it to Geno? I would have expected Mallow or Mario._

'You got a bad draw?' Bowser asked.

'On the contrary, I sacrifice my three monsters!' Geno shouted and Dark Magician Girl, Dark Magician and the facedown Dark Valkyria disappeared. 'Arise Obelisk the Tormentor!' The Egyptian God rose up behind Geno. (4000 ATK)

'This Duel is mine!' Geno shouted. 'Attack!' The god moved his mighty fist and crushed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon.

(Bowser: 4000) - (Puppet Geno: 7000)

'You were lucky I didn't have two monsters on the field, It could have been much worse for you then.' Geno said.

'Quit your jabbing I can't stand it.' Bowser said.

'Draw!' He shouted and he drew his card.

'Look at this my Pot of Greed.' Bowser said and he drew two more cards.

'Now I activate Polymerization!' Bowser shouted.

'I fuse my three dragons on the field together with Tyrant Dragon and Spear Dragon in my hand!' Bowser shouted and a huge portal opened behind Bowser.

'This monster you might recognize.' Bowser said as five heads appeared through the portal followed by a massive body. (5000 ATK)

'Gwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!' Bowser laughed.

'Five Headed Dragon!' Mallow shouted.

'He must have taken it from Booster when I defeated him.' Mario replied.

'It takes a god to beat one, but I'm lacking in gods, so a semi-god must do.' Bowser said and he pointed at Obelisk the huge dragon launched his attack Obelisk groaned but his flesh was torn from his bones.

(Bowser: 4000) - (Puppet Geno: 6000)

'Gwa ha ha ha I defeated a god! You saw that Mario, your days as my arch-nemesis are over once this is done I pound you!'

'Are you done?' Geno asked Bowser nodded.

'Then I draw.' Geno said drawing his card.

'I summon Gagaga Girl!' The Spellcaster appeared, she wore a black and red outfit. (1000 ATK)

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Geno said and a reversed card appeared.

'I'll end this, Five Headed Dragon attack!' Bowser shouted.

'Go magical Hats!' Geno shouted and the four hats covered Gagaga Girl, Five Headed Dragon blew up a hat but there was no monster in it.

'You got lucky, now move.' Bowser said.

Geno made his draw. _Darn it no good. _He thought.

'I pay 2000 Life Points and summon Cosmo Queen!' The huge Spellcaster appeared, she looked more evil than normal. (2900 ATK)

She disappeared under a hat.

(Bowser: 4000) - (Puppet Geno: 4000)

Bowser quickly drew his card. 'I set one card.' He said and a reversed card appeared.

'Now I attack the most left hat!' The hat was blown away.

'Looks like I evaded your attack again.' Geno sneered.

'Just move!' Bowser shouted.

Geno made his draw.

'This is it.' I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Magical Hats.' Geno said and the hats were sucked away.

'Now Monster Reborn!' The god Obelisk rose from the ground. (4000 ATK)

'Obelisk take my monsters as sacrifices!' Geno shouted and Obelisk absorbed the power of the other monsters.

'Attack!'

'I activate Mystic Wok!' Bowser shouted and his facedown card spun around. 'I destroy my Five Headed Dragon before Obelisk does it, so I can now take his attack points as Life Points!' Bowser shouted and a bright light surrounded him his attack score went up to 9000, then he got punched by Obelisk.

(Bowser: 5000) - (Puppet Geno: 4000)

'That hurts...' Bowser groaned as he got to his feet.

'At least that Obelisk disappears.' Bowser said.'

Geno sighted. 'I end my turn.' Obelisk slowly disappeared.

'You're wide open now.' Bowser said drawing his card.

'I pay 2000 Life Points.' He said and two more statues disappeared.

'Arise my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' The third dragon appeared on the field. (3000 ATK)

'Attack with White Lightning!' Geno covered his face for the brutal attack.

(Bowser: 3000) - (Puppet Geno: 1000)

'Damn.' Geno cursed as he drew his card.

'Pot of Greed.' Geno said and he drew two new cards.

'I activate Dark Magic Curtain!' Geno's Life Points halved and Dark Magician of Chaos appeared, he looked evil. (2800 ATK)

'I activate his effect.' Geno said and a card slipped out of his Graveyard.

'I play Pot of Greed again!' Geno shouted drawing two more cards.

'Next I activate Bound Wand on Dark magician of Chaos!' Geno shouted and the attack score of the Magician rose to 3600.

'Next I summon Gagaga Magician!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster appeared he wore a black outfit. (1500 ATK)

'Dark Magician of Chaos destroy Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Geno shouted, the Magician aimed and fired a spell the dragon exploded.

'Gagaga Magician direct attack!' Bowser grabbed his stomach when the spell struck him.

(Bowser: 900) - (Puppet Geno: 500)

'I set this card and I end my turn.' Geno said and his card appeared.

_Next turn I summon Obelisk with Call of the Haunted and then I finish him. _Valentina thought.

'Draw!' Bowser shouted and he was surrounded by a golden glow his Life Points rose with 1000.

'I pay 1000 Life Points and I summon Handcuffs Dragon!' Bowser shouted and a dragon appeared he was shaped like a pair of handcuffs. (1800 ATK)

'Now I remove him from play.' Bowser said. 'And I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!' A metal version of the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appeared. (2800 ATK)

'I now activate his effect I special summon Five Headed Dragon!' The huge dragon reappeared on the field. (5000 ATK)

'Destroy him Five Headed Dragon!' The huge dragon fired his attack Geno screamed.

(Bowser: 900) - (Puppet Geno: 0)

Suddenly the Millennium Puzzle glowed.

'Mind Crush!' Mario shouted.

Valentina watched Geno through the Millennium Rod when she heard Mario shouting: 'Mind Crush.'

Valentina was thrown off her chair the contact was broken.

'Johnson!' Valentina shouted and the fat man entered the room.

'Prepare for the second plan, deploy all troops, lock down this city!'

Johnson didn't say a word he turned around and walked away.

_They have gone too far this time, I have mobilized my forces, in a day or so their resistance is broken and then I shall sit on the throne._

Valentina stood up.

'Time to watch the battle unfold.' She muttered and left the room.

'Geno are you alright?' Mario asked.

'I'm not sure.' Geno said.

'It wasn't your fault.' Mario said.

'Still I'm sorry.' Geno replied.

'She took advantage of your last Duel you were weaker because of the Duel against Frogfucius.' Mario said.

They helped Geno off the roof, in the palace they let him lay to rest.

'Tomorrow we travel back to Frogfucius and decide what to do next.'

Mario said.

'I can let you use the guest rooms.' The chancellor said.

'And dinner's on me.'

Bowser smiled.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Ruby: Thought you could get away from me?_

_Mario: Not her again._

_Ruby: I'll take you down and take this shining star thing with me._

_Rozalin: It seems Mario and the others are in trouble, this time I'll save them!_

* * *

_Card details:_

_No card details this time, so I want to explain something about the most notable members of Kul Elna_

_The 99 thieves: Their names are unknown they were sacrificed for the creation of the Millennium Items._

* * *

_Thieve King Bakura: A Survivor of Kul Elna, he swore revenge against the Pharaoh and the creator of the Millennium Items, he has a powerful beast Zorc Necrophades, his evil soul was captured in the Millennium Ring, and his reincarnation in the future Ryo Bakura carries his legacy. _

* * *

_Zorc Necrophades: The creature created by Thieve King Bakura to destroy the Pharaoh, he challenged Atem in the past and present._

* * *

_Tragoedia: Another surviving soul of Kul Elna, he wreaked havoc in Jaden Yuki's time, when his soul was set free, he had no real intention to take over or destroy the world._

* * *

_They are the known survivors, now the survivors I added for this story._

_The Shadow Queen: Her real name is unknown, the Shadow Queen was a powerful sorceress, she fought against some Freedom Fighters at the same time Bakura challenged Atem, she was defeated but returned when the Freedom Fighters couldn't kill her they send her soul into the Shadow Realm, it is unknown if the Shadow Queen really belonged in Kul Elna or that she only used the people there to fight for her._

* * *

_Grave: A demonic young man and the last survivor of Kul Elna, he was working for the Shadow Queen, he murdered many people in his time, when the Shadow Queen fell he fled into the Shadow Realm, in the present he is back looking for his long lost sister._

* * *

_Pandora: Grave's younger sister, she got lost after the creation of the Millennium Items Grave fears she was one of the 99 souls, Grave is now on a quest to bring her back but got distracted by the return of the Millennium Items._

* * *

_Culex: A young man that lived in Kul Elna, he was murdered by Thief King Bakura so he could gain control over the Millennium Ring._

_First Shadi had the Ring, Bakura killed Shadi, Culex stole the Ring from Bakura and Bakura killed Culex in a Shadow Game to take control of the Ring once more, rumors are Culex's soul is still in the Shadow Realm. _

* * *

_Dimentio: Another member of Kul Elna, he was banished to Kul Elna but was actually never in the city, that is how he survived._

_In an small battle against the Freedom Fighters he was defeated and his soul was banished to the Shadow Realm, later he tried again after the Pharaoh Atem disappeared from Yugi's Millennium Puzzle,in that battle he was destroyed again, who destroyed him is unknown, but they were members from the Freedom Fighters._

* * *

_Azrael: A former Freedom Fighter after the first battle with the Shadow Queen he was left for dead, when Geno and Grave found him he pledged his allegiance to the Shadow Queen, he is now one of the most promising members. _

* * *

_Geno: Another survivor of Kul Elna he wants to atone for his sins, he fought together with the Shadow Queen and was too late to stop the Kul Elna Massacre, Geno thinks he could have saved the 99 people who were sacrificed._


	17. Psychic Sword

17. Psychic Sword.

**I had to stay behind with the Chancellor while Mario and the others continued their quest.**

**I wanted to join but I was forbidden to go, so I decided to sneak out and follow them.**

**I lost them but when I found them they were all in danger now I am the only one who can save them.**

Geno slowly opened his eyes, there he saw Rozalin.

'I'm glad you're awake.' She said she pressed a button next to Geno's bed and a doctor entered the room a few minutes later, followed by Mario and Mallow.

'Where is Bowser?' Geno asked.

'Fled after the Duel.' Mario said.

'He is waiting outside the town.' Mallow added.

Mario explained that Bowser had kidnapped Rozalin once.

'Well if not for Bowser I would have been Valentina's puppet.' Geno replied and he stood up, the doctor tested Geno but when he found Geno was okay he let him go.

'Come with me.' Rozalin said and they entered the throne room where the chancellor was waiting.

'Mario, I thank you for bringing back Rozalin, but the peril is not over yet, you will be rewarded for this effort of course, tell me what do you need?'

'That Rozalin joins our group.' Mario said.

'That is out of the question!' The chancellor said.

'Look she is not safe here, Valentina is after her and she won't stop at nothing, she could lay an assault on this castle, and Valentina is far more dangerous than Mack was.' Mario replied.

The chancellor gulped.

'Security is better since that accident.' He said.

'But chancellor I want to go!' Rozalin shouted.

'No, no, no!' He shouted, Mario and Mallow backed away.

'We'll be going now.' Geno said.

A few hours after the confrontation with the chancellor the four heroes were back at Frogfucius's house they had explained everything.

'You're lucky Bowser was able to defeat Valentina, things could have gone badly wrong if she had won.' Frogfucius said.

'What to do now? We have Valentina against us, we don't know what Grave's game is and then there is Smithy.' Mario said.

'Well.' Frogfucius started. 'Since Grave and Smithy work together we can assure they're after the same thing, although we don't know if they have the same plans, since you have three Star Pieces Grave and Smithy's plans cannot continue, so that makes we can aim our full attention at Valentina.'

Mallow groaned. 'We don't know were she is.' Mallow said.

'I do know she is in your birth place Mallow, Nimbus City.'

Mallow gulped. 'That is miles and miles away from here!' Geno shouted frustrated.

'I know.' Frogfucius sighted. 'And that is why I send you after the Smithy Gang with a detour, you come across at least two places were Star Pieces fell, take them with you then take a detour through Monstero Town, into Nimbus City.'

Mario and the others nodded. 'I give you a map, there you can see where the Pieces are good luck.' Frogfucius said he handed over the map to Mario.

Shortly after that the four heroes arrived at the place where they would find the Star Piece, Star Hill it was quite a beautiful hill with green grass, a clean river cut the hill in two halves a few trees stood on the top.

'So on top of that hill we'll find the Star Piece?' Bowser asked he sighted. 'To think we have to climb it.'

After half an hour they reached the top, on the top of Star Hill they saw a woman wearing a white leotard with a jacket over it.

Ruby who was the woman turned around.

'To see you here of all places.' She said.

'Whatever, if you're here for this you're too late.' Ruby said and she showed Mario a purple Star Piece.

'Give it to us.' Geno commanded.

'So you do want this, you won't get it, I almost died when that mine collapsed.' Rube said.

'You did that to yourself Ruby, you almost let your Life Energy be depleted.' Geno replied.

A look of hatred came over Ruby's face. 'That might be true but I recovered a lot of my energy, not all but enough to deal with you.' She evilly smiled, her DiaDhank activated around the seventy-five percent of her Life Energy was replenished.

'Come to me Lava Golems!' Ruby shouted and three Lava Golems appeared. 'Burn them to ashes!'

The three Lava Golems moved in.

'Harpy Queen!' Mallow shouted and the mighty bird-woman appeared.

'Dark Magician!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster appeared.

'I was expecting this.' Ruby said, she laughed. 'Return to me Lava Golems.' She said and two Lava Golems disappeared.

'Look around you.' Ruby said, Mario and the others were now surrounded by lava.

'Dark magician, Harpy Queen return.' Mario said and the two Duel Spirits disappeared.

'Good boy Mario.' Ruby said.

'Kill them Lava Golem!' She shouted.

'I don't think so.' They heard a new voice, Ruby turned around.

'Rozalin?' Mario softly said.

Rozalin wore a cloak.

'Move out.' Rozalin said and her whole Amazoness army surrounded the Lava Golem.

'Pull him back or I'll kill it.' Rozalin said, Ruby smiled and the two other Lava Golems appeared again.

'Slay one.' Rozalin said and the Amazoness charged in Lava Golem screamed before it disappeared completely.

Ruby fell to her knees her Life Energy depleted by almost the half.

Ruby took a step back, the Millennium Necklace around Rozalin's neck shone in the sunlight.

'One more of them dies if you won't retreat them.' Ruby gulped, she knew that if another one was defeated she could get unconscious again.

'Come back.' Ruby said and the two remaining Lava Golems disappeared.

Suddenly Mario gasped for breath soon after that the rest did the same.

'What have you done?' Rozalin asked. 'Nothing special, I only created a sealed off area around your friends, return that army of yours or they die.' Ruby threatened.

Rozalin nodded and the Amazoness returned to Rozalin they stood behind her.

'They won't attack, unless you summon that Lava Golem of yours again.' Rozalin said.

'That wasn't the deal.' Ruby said she snapped with her fingers Mario and the others could breath again.

'Stalemate.' Rozalin said.

'If you summon your Golems or try to choke my friends again I'll send my Amazoness after you. If I'll return my Amazoness you summon your Golems and attack us.' Rozalin said.

'A stalemate indeed.' Ruby spoke she pressed a button on her DiaDhank two more arms came out her Life Energy meter was replaced by a Life Point counter.

'My thoughts exactly.' Rozalin said she removed her cloak revealing a Duel Disk around her arm it was shaped like a large sword blade, with spikes around the Deck Zone.

For the rest Rozalin wore a new outfit she wore a white top covering her breasts and her midriff leaving the rest of her body exposed, she also wore a somewhat ragged white miniskirt it was loosely held around her waist by a belt covered with red and yellow feathers, for the rest she wore brown leather knee-high boots that left most of her foot and toes exposed, she also wore red and yellow feathers in her hair and of course the Millennium Necklace around her neck.

'Unbelievable.' Mario muttered.

'Rozalin hated Dueling, but now, now she stands there.' He added.

Ruby looked at Rozalin and Rozalin looked back.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Rozalin: 8000) - (Ruby: 8000)

'I'll go first.' Rozalin said drawing her first card.

'Two cards facedown.' Rozalin stated and the two reversed cards appeared.

'Now I summon Amazoness Paladin.' Rozalin said and Amazoness with the white hood that stood behind Rozalin stepped to the front. (1700 ATK- 1800 ATK)

'That's it.' Rozalin said.

Ruby slowly drew her card, she closed her eyes.

'I see Amazoness Archers and Amazoness Willpower.' Ruby said.

Rozalin was startled she gasped for breath.

'I see your reaction, and I see I was right.' Ruby said, Ruby picked a card holder from under her jacket and placed it on her Duel Disk, she placed her cards from her hand on it facedown.

'That's crazy, first she guessed Rozalin's cards now she plays her cards without seeing what she does.' Mario mumbled.

'She is a Psychic Duelist, she has all sort of advantages, and she can make cards real, if Rozalin don't watch it she can get hurt badly.' Geno said.

'I start with a Field Spell, Brain Research Lab.' Ruby said and the surroundings changed into a lab, a huge tube was settled in the center it was empty.

'Now I protect it with Field Barrier!' Ruby said and a barrier appeared over the field.

'Now I am all set.' Ruby's voice had a dark tone in it.

She picked another card from the card holder. 'I summon Destructotron.' She said, a weird multiple-legged robot appeared, it was controlled by a man with purplish skin. (2000 ATK)

'Now I activate the effect of my Destructotron, I can pay 500 Life Points to destroy a facedown Spell or Trap card, but thanks to my Lab these Life Points are converted to Psychic Counters, so I take no damage.'

The tube started to flash and two small brains appeared in it, Destructotron aimed and fired two lasers destroying the two facedown cards Rozalin had.

'Now I activate another effect of my Lab, I can normal summon again this turn, if that is successful It gains another counter.' Ruby said and she picked a card from the holder.

'I sacrifice Destructotron and I summon Overdrive Teleporter!' This time a man with purple hair appeared he wore a light blue cloak. (2100 ATK)

A new brain appeared in the tube.

'Next I use his effect, normally that would cost me 2000 Life Points.' Ruby said and a fourth brain appeared in the tube.

'I summon from my Deck Psychic Commander and Hushed Psychic Cleric!' Ruby shouted first a robot wearing army attire appeared he drove a futuristic tank. (1400 ATK) Next to him a female android wearing white robes appeared. (0 ATK)

'Did you know that my Psychic Commander is a Tuner? Now I tune him a Level three Tuner with my Level six Overdrive Teleporter!' The monsters disappeared into nine glowing stars.

Ruby threw her hands in the air. 'From the depths of the mind, the destroyer arrives, I call upon the power of my mind, arise Hyper Psychic Blaster!' Suddenly a huge android landed on the field he wore a suit of armor, he held two deadly laser guns in his hands. (3000 ATK)

'And I'm not done yet, I activate from my hand the Spell card Emergency Teleport, I now summon from my Deck Krebons!' A robotic jester appeared his head and limbs were separated from his body. (1200 ATK)

'This Time I Tune my Level two Krebons Tuner with my Level three Hushed Psychic Cleric!' The monsters changed into five glowing stars.

Ruby started to chant again. 'From the depths of of the mind, the healer arrives, I call upon the healing power of my mind, come forth Magical Android!' This time a young woman wearing some futuristic clothing appeared, she held a weird staff in her hands. (2400 ATK)

'Unbelievable, this must be the longest turn with the most monsters and most Synchro Summons in one turn ever.' Bowser growled.

'Magical Android destroy her Paladin!' The monster pointed her staff Paladin collapsed in pain and then died.

'Hyper Psychic Blaster attack directly!' Ruby shouted the monster aimed his guns and fired twice Rozalin screamed she was thrown on her back.

'I set this card.' Ruby said and a facedown card appeared.

'I end my turn and that means the effect of Magical Android activates I gain 600 Life Points for each Psychic monster I control and I have two.' A golden glow surrounded Ruby.

(Rozalin: 4400) - (Ruby: 9200)

'That hurts.' Rozalin groaned as she tried to stand up, she fell to one knee, her arm was bleeding. 'So this is your first Psychic Duel? It hurts doesn't it? The cards I use are real, but don't worry I control my powers.' Ruby explained.

'This Duel is not over yet.' Rozalin muttered she finally stood up and drew her card. 'Come forth Amazoness Swords Woman.' The wild woman with the huge blade in her hand stormed to the front. (1500 ATK)

'I'll equip her with Amazoness Heirloom.' Rozalin said playing the card, the necklace appeared around Swords Woman's neck.

'Attack that Hyper Psychic Blaster!' Rozalin shouted.

'I know what comes now, I take the damage from this battle, my monster will be destroyed and your Swords Woman survives.' Ruby said, Hyper Psychic Blaster took the hit, Ruby cringed a bit when she got hit by a broken piece of Swords Woman's sword, her chin started to bleed.

'I reveal my Trap card Assault Mode Activate!' Ruby shouted and Hyper Psychic Blaster started to change, his suit of armor became bigger and he completely fused with it. (3500 ATK)

'Now my Hyper Psychic Blaster is Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, now he is stronger and I avoided his destruction.' Ruby explained.

'In that case two facedown cards.' Rozalin said and the two reversed cards appeared.

(Rozalin: 4400) - (Ruby: 7700)

'My draw.' Ruby said as she drew her card she placed it on her card holder without looking. _I see you have a facedown Waboku and Enchanted Javelin, I could choose to not attack, but in fact I do attack. _Ruby thought

Rozalin started to sweat a bit.

'Magical Android destroy her Swords Woman!' Ruby commanded.

'I activate both my facedown cards!' Rozalin shouted first the golden glow from Enchanted Javelin surrounded her, then Waboku activated the three priests appeared and stopped Ruby's monster.

'I set this one and end my turn.' Ruby said and a facedown card appeared.

Magical Android casted her power enveloping Ruby in a golden glow.

(Rozalin: 6800) - (Ruby: 8900)

'You got away good this time.' Ruby said.

'I know.' Rozalin whispered as she made her draw. 'Pot of Greed.' She stated and she drew two more cards.

'First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon so I can destroy your Field Barrier!' Rozalin shouted and the barrier surrounding the Duelists cracked and scattered.

'Now Monster Reborn!' Rozalin shouted a hole in the ground opened and Amazoness Paladin crawled out, she was dirty and bleeding a bit. (1700 ATK - 1900 ATK)

'Swords Woman destroy Hyper Psychic Blaster!' Rozalin shouted.

'Go Negate Attack!' Ruby shouted and a barrier protected her monster.

'Draw!' Ruby shouted. 'I summon Psychic Snail!' She shouted and a hideous monster appeared, it had the bottom of a snail and the upper body of a human. (1900 ATK)

'I activate his effect, normally I would pay 800 Life Points so that Psychic Snail give away his attack to Hyper Psychic Blaster, but I choose to place a Psychic Counter on my Brain Research Lab.' Ruby said and a fifth brain appeared in the tube.

'Magical Android attack her Swords Woman!' Ruby shouted and the Android aimed her staff, Swords Woman fell to her knees but survived.

Hyper Psychic Blaster attack and destroy both of her monsters!' Ruby shouted a golden glow started to form around Ruby, Rozalin was knocked on her back once more.

'Turn end.' Ruby said as the golden glow slowly faded.

'What happened?' Mario asked.

'Psychic Blasters effect let the opponent loses Life Points equal to the monsters defense, while the controller gains Life Points equal to attack targets attack.' Geno explained.

(Rozalin: 3200) - (Ruby: 11.100)

Rozalin slowly stood up again, but fell to her knees.

'Crawl in the dirt.' Ruby said.

'No I won't, even if I can't stand I just continue the Duel sitting on the ground.' Rozalin said as she made her draw. 'Card of Sanctity!' She shouted and both players filled their hand until they had six cards.

Rozalin didn't look at her cards, but she clearly saw what she had, the Millennium Necklace showed her.

'I can play at your game, no more mind reading for you.' Rozalin said.

_I really cannot read her mind anymore. _Ruby thought.

'Nice one, Rozalin uses the power of the Necklace to see what she draws, Ruby can read Rozalin's mind but not the Millennium Necklace.' Mario said.

'Now.' Rozalin said. 'I activate my Spell card Amazoness Fighting Spirit.' The Spell card appeared. 'Now when my Amazoness's attacks a stronger monster they gain 1000 attack points.'

Rozalin smiled. 'Now I activate Double Summon!' She shouted playing the Spell card. 'I summon Amazoness Archer.' Rozalin said and a new Amazoness stepped to the front, she wore a bikini top and brown miniskirt over the top she wore a long-sleeved brown jacket. (1400 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice her for Amazoness Queen.' Rozalin said and the Queen stood up from her throne, she yanked her sword out of the ground and stepped to the front. (2400 ATK)

'Finally I activate Amazoness Spellcaster, I change the original attack scores of two monsters.' Rozalin said both Hyper Psychic Blaster and Amazoness Queen glowed.

'Now my Queen has 3500 attack points and she attacks!' Rozalin shouted and the Queen rushed to the front and slew the monster.

(Rozalin: 3200) - (Ruby: 10.000)

'You destroyed my Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, so now he changes back to his original form.' Rube said with a smile, the original Hyper Psychic Blaster appeared on the field again. (3000 ATK)

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Rozalin said and the reversed card appeared.

'Draw!' Ruby shouted drawing her card. 'I activate the effect of Armored Axon Kicker which let me normal summon him without a sacrifice if there is a Psychic monster on my field.' A new monster appeared, it wore a purple and green battle suit. (2200 ATK)

'Now I activate the effect of my Lab.' Ruby said and a sixth brain appeared in the tube. 'I normal summon Krebons!' She shouted and the weird jester appeared again. (800 ATK)

'Now I Tune my two monsters.' Ruby said and they changed into eight glowing stars.

'From the depths of the mind, the true nightmare rises, death awaits the once who oppose his might, arise from the dark depths of my mind Thought Ruler Archfiend!'

Ruby chanted and a huge skeleton creature with two wings on his back appeared. (2700 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of Psychic Snail on my Psychic Blaster!' Ruby shouted and a seventh brain appeared in the tube. 'Now my monsters pummel the Queen!'

Hyper Psychic Blaster fired two shots Archfiend smashed her down with his enormous claws.

'Now I end my turn.' Ruby said and a golden glow surrounded her.

(Rozalin: 1700) - (Ruby: 12.400)

'This shall end soon, I see in my Necklace that you shall not win.' Rozalin said drawing her card. 'I summon Amazoness Fighter.' She said and the most fierce Amazoness appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Then I activate The A. Forces!' Rozalin shouted and Amazoness Queen rose to a score of 2800 Fighter rose to 1900.

'My Amazoness destroy her Hyper Psychic Blaster and her Magical Android!' Rozalin shouted both Amazoness' gained 1000 extra attack points Queen destroyed Hyper Psychic Blaster and Fighter destroyed Android.

(Rozalin: 1700) - (Ruby: 11.100)

Ruby drew her card. 'I summon Kinetic Soldier!' She shouted and a cyborg with a laser gun on his shoulder appeared. (1350 ATK)

'This one gains 2000 attack points when he fights with an warrior monster, and I activate the effect of Psychic Snail.' An eighth brain appeared in the tube.

'Torture her Queen!' Ruby shouted and the Psychic monsters charged in and attacked.

(Rozalin: 600) - (Ruby: 11.100)

'This Duel is mine.' Ruby said.

Rozalin completely ignored her.

Rozalin drew her card.

'I summon Amazoness Trainee.' She said and the youngest Amazoness appeared. (1500 ATK - (2100 ATK)

'I activate Call of the Haunted.' She said and Swords Woman appeared back on the field. (1500 ATK - 2300 ATK)

Trainee also rose to a power of 2300, just like Fighter, Amazoness Queen rose to a power of 3200.

'Next I activate my Field Spell Amazoness Village!' The Lab disappeared and was replaced by a village made of wooden huts, all Amazoness gained 200 extra attack points.

'No you destroyed my Lab, that means I lose 1000 Life Points for each counter on it!' Ruby shouted and she screamed when her Life Points pummeled down.

'Girls finish this!' Rozalin shouted and the Amazoness' charged in.

(Rozalin: 600) - (Ruby: 0)

Ruby gasped for breath then she fell flat on her face she was knocked out, the barrier surrounding Mario and the others disappeared.

Rozalin took a few ropes from out of the cloak she had worn and tied Ruby's hands behind her back then she tied her legs together finally she uses a third piece of rope to tie her to a tree.

After Ruby was secured Rozalin searched her pockets and took the Star Piece from her.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mario: I've found the next Star Piece, it's in the ocean._

_Johnny: Aye, you after this Star Piece?_

_Mario: A pirate?_

_Johnny Har har har, not just any pirate matey I'm THE pirate Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones!_

* * *

_I shall explain the Life Point calculation of the turn when Ruby attacked twice with Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode_

_at the start of this turn Rozalin had 6800 Life Points, Ruby had 8900._

_Ruby attacks Swords Woman with Magical Android, Ruby takes the damage Rozalin would have taken._

_Ruby: 8900 LP - 900 = 8000 LP._

_Next Ruby attacks Swords Woman with Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode, once again Ruby takes the battle damage._

_Ruby: 8000 LP - 2000 LP = 6000 LP_

_Then the effect of Hyper Psychic Blaster/Assault Mode kicks in, when a monster is destroyed your opponent loses Life Points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster while the controller gains Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

_Rozalin: 6800 LP - 1600 LP (DEF of Swords Woman) = 5200 LP_

_Ruby: 6000 LP + 1500 LP (ATK of Swords Woman) = 7500 LP_

_Next she attacks Amazoness Paladin with Hyper Psychic Blaster (Thanks to the effect of Psychic Snail.)_

_Rozalin: 5200 LP - 1700 LP (Battle Damage from the attack) = 3500 LP - 300 LP (DEF of Paladin) = 3200 LP._

_Ruby: 7500 LP + 1800 LP (ATK of Paladin boosted by her own effect) = 9300 LP_

_At the end of Ruby's turn the effect of Magical Android kicks in she gains 600 LP for each Psychic monster she controls and she has 3._

_Ruby: 9300 LP + 3 x 600 LP = 1800 LP = 11.100 LP._

_Maybe the way of calculating isn't right, but I have serious problems with calculating so I don't always know how to correctly calculate._


	18. Ice Master

18. Ice Master.

**Now that we have four of the Star Pieces the fifth is nearby in a city called Seaside Town.**

**When we got there nobody was home except for one old man, that man said the villagers were taken to a ship that points half out the water, we decided to go there but before we can enter we have to defeat a Semi-God the dreaded King Calamari.**

The watchman looked out over the sea.

'Unknown ship approaching!' He suddenly shouted and a indeed an unknown ship approached.

A ship from the coastguard approached the ship.

'Fool.' The watchman heard a voice behind him he turned around and saw a cloaked and hooded man.

'That ship has something I want, you won't get your hands on it.' The man said.

'Who are you?' The watchman asked, the man laughed.

'Watch.' He said and the watchman looked at the sea, suddenly a tentacle shot out of the water followed by another four, first the tentacles crushed the ship of the coast guard, after that they grabbed the approaching ship and pulled it to the bottom.

'What was that?' The watchman shouted he sounded scared.

'That is a Semi-God, I summoned it, but now you have seen it, you have to disappear.' The man said and suddenly tentacles appeared from out of the water they grabbed the townspeople.

'Nobody defies Yaridovich or the Smithy Gang and lives.'

Ruby slowly opened her eyes she tried to stand up but her hands and legs were tied up.

'Untie me.' She whispered.

'No chance.' Rozalin said, you tried to kill my friends, I called Sector Security, when they are here you will be taken into custody and probably put away a long time.'

'I'll get you for this, don't forget my Thought Ruler Archfiend, it will haunt you in your dreams and consumes your soul!'

After Rozalin had dealt with Ruby the five continuous their way to Seaside Town.

Ruby struggled against the ropes with no success. 'Someone help me!' She shouted frustrated.

Suddenly a ship appeared out of nothing, it landed in front of Ruby the doors opened and a small hooded man stepped out of it.

'Fawful hears you.' The man said.

'Fawful? Why are you here?' Ruby asked. 'Fawful saw your Duel, and Fawful saw the fink-rats.' Fawful said and he started to untie Ruby.

'I have freed Simon Croco, now all three of us are back together it is time.'

Ruby looked at the man dumbfounded, Fawful was a member of Ruby's Spirit Summon Guild in fact he was the technician and a lunatic.

'O yes Fawful has plans.' He said. 'Plans of FURY!'

He laughed. 'Those fink-rats won't know what hits them, my plan will be the cheese on the bread of their defeat, and their tears will be my laughter of FURY!'

'He does it again.' Ruby mumbled and she entered the ship.

'I have FURY!' Fawful shouted then he entered the ship, it took off.

Soon after that another ship landed it was shaped like an axe, Axem Ranger Red jumped out of it.

'Smithy said the Star Piece was here, but there isn't a Star Piece here, but a few minutes ago the scanner picked up it's signal.'

Axem Red headed back into the ship he pressed a button and a hologram of Smithy appeared. 'Yes?' Smithy asked.

'My Lord I am at the Star Hill, but I guess I am too late there is no Star Piece here.'

'It cannot be helped Axem Red, return to Nimbus City and see if Grave has managed to gain entrance to Barrel Volcano yet, but remember don't interfere in his business.'

Mario and the other arrived at Seaside Town.

'It sure is quite here.' Mallow noticed.

'Yeah this is probably a city only inhabited by old men who likes to fish.' Bowser said.

'Well your partly right cowboy.' They heard a voice they turned around and saw an old man sitting in a comfortable chair in front of a house, he was reading a newspaper he had a cowboy hat on his head and a straw in his mouth.

'And who are you?' Bowser asked.

'The name is Jarovisch, I live here, can I help you?'

'There is something.' Mario said.

'Aren't there any other people around here?' Geno interfered.

'Normally yes.' Jarovisch said. 'But they all disappeared, they went out to sea to see a Star Shaped object but they never returned if you ask me that pirate Johnny who resides in a sunken ship has taken them.'

Mario and the others looked at each other. 'There was something you wanted to ask.' Jarovisch said.

'If we can borrow a boat we'll free those people and take the Star Piece here.' Mario said.

'Splendid I am an old retired captain, my boat is still ready for take off in the docks follow me.'

Ten minutes later a boat departed from the docks.

'That Johnny must be a member of the Smithy Gang.' Mallow said.

'I've never heard of him anyway.' Geno said.

'Look.' Rozalin suddenly said as she pointed to a sunken ship that clearly came closer.

'That's it.' Mario said suddenly the water became rough several tentacles came out of the water and grabbed the ship, slowly a huge Kraken rose from the water it was enormous.

'What is that?' Jarovisch shouted when his boat was grabbed.

'I am King Calamari.' The huge Kraken said. 'All who want to pass this point has to beat me in combat.'

Another two tentacles rose from the water on one of them an octopus shaped Duel Disk appeared five tentacles shot out from the base.

'A Duel?' Bowser asked. 'That's right, you lose and you'll be eaten.' King Calamari said.

'It's on then.' Bowser said activating his Duel Disk. 'I'm hungry for sushi!'

(King Calamari: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

Calamari drew his first card a black mist rose from the water, a chill filled the air.

'I summon Giant Red Seasnake in attack mode.' Calamari said and a monster appeared in the water it was what his name suggested a gigantic red eel. (1800 ATK)

'I place this card facedown.' Calamari said and the reversed card appeared on the field.

'Make your move.'

Bowser quickly swiped a card from his Deck.

'I use Ancient Rules!' Bowser shouted playing the Spell card.

'Arise Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' The dragon appeared above the water. (3000 ATK)

'I'm not done yet.' Bowser said and he played another card.

'I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!' He shouted and the small dragon in the egg appeared. (800 ATK)

'Next I tribute it so I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!'

The egg cracked and the small dragon grew to his adult form. (2400 ATK)

'Blue-Eyes White Dragon fry his fish!' Bowser shouted and the White Lightning electrocuted the Giant Red Seasnake.

'Gwa ha ha ha ha dinner's ready!' Bowser shouted.

'Not yet.' King Calamari said and he pointed to his facedown card.

'My Spell card Revenge Sacrifice!' His tentacle grabbed Blue-Eyes out of the air. 'Like the name suggests I sacrifice your monster as a revenge, and so I sacrifice him for Defender Iceberg!'

The temperature dropped even further and a humongous creature made of ice rose from the sea floor. (2450 DEF)

'I end my turn.' Bowser said.

(King Calamari: 6800) - (Bowser: 8000)

King Calamari slowly drew his card. 'I summon Nightmare Penguin.' He said and a penguin wearing a smoking and a top hat appeared out of the water it landed on Defender Iceberg. (900 ATK- (1100 ATK)

'Next I change my Iceberg to attack mode.' Calamari said and Iceberg rose from the water. (0 ATK- (200 ATK)

'I equip my Nightmare Penguin with Penguin Sword!' Calamari shouted and a small sword appeared in the fin of Nightmare Penguin. (1900 ATK)

'Finally I activate Shield & Sword!' Calamari shouted and Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack score dropped to 2000, that of Defender Iceberg rose to 2650 and that of Nightmare Penguin to 2800.

'Defender Iceberg destroy his Dragon!' Calamari shouted and Iceberg punched Red-Eyes in mid-flight the dragon groaned and crashed in the sea.

'Behind you!' Mario shouted and Bowser turned around he was struck by Nightmare Penguin.

(King Calamari: 6800) - (Bowser: 4550)

'I activate Mist Body.' Calamari continued a thin mist covered Defender Iceberg.

Bowser sat on a knee he groaned. 'This is a Shadow Game.' He muttered when he slowly stood up.

'I end my turn with a facedown.' Calamari said and the reversed card appeared.

Defender Iceberg's score dropped back to 200 that of Nightmare Penguin dropped back to 1900.

'Draw!' Bowser shouted and he drew his card. 'Go Luster Dragon!' He shouted and dragon made of sapphire appeared it also stood on Defender Iceberg. (1900 ATK)

'I might not destroy him but you take damage!' Bowser shouted, Luster Dragon attacked Defender Iceberg a part of him dropped in the sea.

'I activate my facedown card!' Calamari shouted and his card spun around.

'Defense Draw!' He shouted and he drew his card.

'Darn, he protected himself from that attack.' Bowser mumbled.

'I set this card and I end my turn.' Bowser said and the reversed card appeared.

'Then I draw.' Calamari said drawing his card. 'Pot of Greed.' He stated and he drew two more cards.

'I now activate my Field Spell!' Calamari shouted playing his card. 'Absolute Zero Barrier!' This time the ocean froze a huge ice berg lifted the ship in the air Bowser and the others shivered.

'Now I summon Cold Enchanter in attack mode.' Calamari said and a woman appeared she stood on the huge ice berg she wore white clothes and she held a staff in her hands. (1600 ATK)

'Next I tribute Defender Iceberg and Nightmare Penguin, for a Special Summon.' Calamari said and both monsters were trapped in a huge block of ice. 'I summon Ice Master!' Calamari shouted and a young woman broke out of the ice she wore a thick white coat that covered everything except for her eyes and hands. (2500 ATK)

'I activate my facedown card!' Bowser shouted. 'Dragon's Rebirth! Now I sacrifice my Luster Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the dragon disappeared. 'Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' He continued and the famous dragon appeared again. (3000 ATK)

'I see, I activate the effect of Ice Master which places an Ice Counter on your Dragon, thanks to my Field Spell he loses 500 attack points and he cannot attack.' Blue-Eyes White Dragon was covered with ice his attack score dropped to 2500.

'Now my Cold Enchanter gains 300 attack points for each Ice Counter on the field.' Cold Enchanted laughed as her score rose to 1900.

'Make your move.' Calamari said.

Bowser drew his card. 'Darn, you changed my Blue-Eyes White Dragon into a Blue-Eyes White Lollipop.' Bowser cursed. 'I change my monster to defense.' Bowser said and his dragon landed. (2500 DEF)

'I set a card and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

'Time to create a stronger cold front with Snow Dragon!' Calamari shouted and a small dragon made of ice appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Next the effect of Ice Master.' Calamari said and Blue-Ice got more ice on him his attack score dropped to 2000 the attack of Cold Enchanter rose to 2100.

'Now you can call your dragon Blue-Ice Sculpture Dragon!' Calamari laughed.

'Time to crush him attack!' Calamari shouted.

'Nice one mister funny pants, o wait I forget sushi doesn't wear pants, and your monsters shall not attack go Threatening Roar!' Bowser shouted and a huge roar bellowed over the field Calamari's monsters withdrew.

'Looks like it's my draw.' Bowser said drawing his card.

'Monster Reborn!' He shouted and Bowser's second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Destroy his Ice Master!' Bowser shouted and the White Lightning destroyed the monster.

(King Calamari: 6300) - (Bowser: 4550)

'You make me furious!' Calamari shouted and he drew his card.

'I'll attack your dragon with Snow Dragon!' The small dragon attacked but was destroyed. 'That was cold, losing your temper commanding your monsters to suicide.' Bowser said.

'But not so cold as you think now all monsters gets an Ice Counter on them.' Calamari said.

'Next I end my Battle Phase and I activate Pot of Avarice.' Calamari said and Giant red Seasnake, Nightmare Penguin, Ice Master, Snow Dragon and Defender Iceberg dropped out of his Graveyard he shuffled them into his Deck and drew two new cards.

'Now I discard one card for the effect of Cold Enchanter.' A second Ice Counter appeared on the second Blue-Eyes.

'Now I remove four of the Ice Counters.' Calamari said and only the dragons kept a counter each raising their attack to 2500, Cold Enchanter dropped to a score of 2100.

'Rise from the cold of my heart Snowdust Dragon!' Calamari shouted and a beautiful Chinese dragon made of ice appeared. (2800 ATK)

'Your move.' Calamari said.

(King Calamari: 4700) - (Bowser: 4550)

Bowser quickly drew his card even with all the ice he started to sweat, he looked at the card he just drew.

'I sacrifice my two dragons.' Bowser said. 'Come forth Light and Darkness Dragon!' A huge dragon appeared on the field he was half white half black. (2800 ATK)

Cold Enchanter dropped back to her base score of 1600.

'Destroy that Cold Enchanter!' Bowser shouted and Light and Darkness Dragon fired its blast vaporizing Cold Enchanter.

(King Calamari: 3500) - (Bowser: 4550)

'Your move.' Bowser said and Calamari quickly drew his card.

'I summon Snow Princess!' He shouted and a new woman appeared she was young with long white hair she held a staff in her hand she wore a light blue bikini top and bottom she also wore a white short sleeveless jacket with a fur collar. (1800 ATK)

'Now I activate her effect.' Calamari said. 'I pay 500 Life Points to place one Ice Counter on your monster.' Calamari said.

'Then my Dragon loses 500 attack and defense points to negate it.' Bowser said his Dragon had now 2300 attack points left and 1900 defense points.

'I activate that effect three more times!' Calamari shouted now Light and Darkness Dragon only had 800 attack points and 400 defense points left.

(King Calamari: 1500) - (Bowser: 4550)

'Snowdust freeze him!' Calamari shouted and Snowdust Dragon unleashed a tornado made of snow Light and Darkness Dragon froze and scattered.

'I use his effect so I can special summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my Graveyard!' Bowser shouted and the mighty dragon rose from the death once more. (3000 ATK)

'Attack him Snow Princess!' Calamari shouted and the mighty dragon vaporized Snow Princess.

(King Calamari: 300) - (Bowser: 2550)

'By doing this I can now special summon Ice Queen!' Calamari shouted and a more adult version of Snow Princess appeared, she wore a white fur coat she had an ice-cold smile on her face. (2500 ATK)

'Now I activate her first effect your monster gains one Ice Counter for each Water monster I have and I have two.' Blue-Eyes White Dragon froze again his attack dropped to 2000.

'Now I attack with Ice Queen!' Calamari shouted and Ice Queen casted her spell Blue-Eyes exploded into ice shards.

'Now you take another 500 points for each Counter your monster had and right before she destroyed him I placed another Counter on your dragon.' Calamari said and Bowser cringed when shards of ice hit him.

(King Calamari: 300) - (Bowser: 50)

'This is over.' Calamari said.

'Not yet.' Bowser replied he drew his card and played it facedown, it appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone. 'Your move.'

Calamari laughed when he drew his card.

'Ice Queen finish him!' He shouted.

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes appeared again.

'I must end my turn.' Calamari said.

Bowser drew his card he smirked.

'I summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes disappeared in his place the ferocious dragon appeared. (2800 ATK)

'I use his effect!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes appeared for the last time.

'Break the ice boys!' Bowser shouted and both monsters charged in both Calamari's monsters exploded.

(King Calamari: 0) - (Bowser: 50)

Now Bowser was done he felt weak. 'Seems that Shadow Game got to me.' He groaned and he collapsed.

'This is impossible.' Calamari said. 'I am a god I cannot lose!'

He raised his tentacle to crush Bowser, when he wanted to crush Bowser a figure appeared in front of Bowser Calamari screamed as his bloody tentacle fell in the now normal sea.

'That was reckless.' The figure said, he turned to Mario his scythe was bloody, he swiped the blood off with his finger and licked his finger clean.

'Grave!' Mario shouted.

'Thank the hell I'm on time.' Grave said.

'What do you mean?' Mario asked.

'That creature Bowser defeated was a Semi-God from a dimension in the Shadow Realm, he must have broken free when the Star Piece broke his seal, and someone summoned him.'

'Damn you! My tentacle!' Calamari shouted.

'King Calamari.' Grave said. 'Retreat.'

Calamari laughed he moved his tentacles into attack position Grave leaped into the air and three more tentacles fell in the sea.

Calamari still held the ship in his tentacle.

'Move back demon or I'll crush this ship.'

'Demon?' Grave asked. 'Finally someone who recognize my heritage.' Grave said, he pointed at Calamari. 'You lost your Shadow Game Calamari but as a Semi-God I think you can survive, but not this one.'

'What do you mean?' King Calamari asked.

'Penalty Game!' Grave shouted. 'Icy Prison!' A huge ice berg formed around King Calamari, at least that was what Calamari experienced, in fact nothing happened.

'Enough Grave!' Mario shouted.

'No.' Grave replied. 'This creature was sealed away twenty-five years ago, he was on a rampage but the Savior of the Sea fought him and sealed him in a stone tablet, that tablet send his soul to the Shadow Realm, the Star Piece must have crush the stone tablet that kept his soul.'

Mario looked at Grave. 'Death Penalty!' Grave shouted. 'Icy Spear!' A huge ice shard pierced King Calamari straight through the heart.

'Grave, why did you help us?' Geno asked.

'Because I wanted to, you have a few things that belong to me, that King Calamari would have taken you to his realm, so I could forget getting my hands on my belongings.' Grave said then he simple disappeared.

* * *

_Next time:_

_King Calamari: You think I've been dealt with this easy?_

_Mario: You again? How can you live?_

_King Calamari: That is my secret now my puppet shall crush you!_

_Mario: Puppet?_

* * *

Card details:

Defender Iceberg

Type: Aqua/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 5

ATK: 0

DEF: 2450

Other monsters you control cannot be selected as attack targets.

* * *

Revenge Sacrifice

Quick-Play Spell card

Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Tribute the monster that attacked it and Special Summon 1 monster from your hand.

Note: The above 2 cards were used by Crump during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime in episode 103 Freeze Play - Part 2 Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Penguin Sword

Equip Spell card

Equip only to a "Penguin" monster. It gains 800 ATK.

Note: This card was used by Crump during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime in episode 102 Freeze Play - Part 1 Credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Snow Dragon

Type: Dragon/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 4

ATK: 1400

DEF: 900

When this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect and sent to the Graveyard, place 1 Ice Counter on all face-up monsters on the field.

* * *

Snowdust Dragon

Type: Dragon/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 1800

You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by removing 4 Ice Counters from the field. While this card is face-up on the field, face-up monsters with Ice Counters, except this card, cannot attack or change their battle position.

Note: The above 2 cards were released in Japan for the OCG.

* * *

Absolute Zero Barrier

Field Spell card

Each monster on the field loses ATK equal to the number of "Ice Counter(s)" on it x 500. Also, monsters with "Ice Counters" cannot attack.

Note: This card was first used by Alexis during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga in Chapter 007 Credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter.

* * *

Snow Princess

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 4

ATK: 1800

DEF: 1200

You can pay 500 LP to place 1 ''Ice Counter'' on a face-up monster on the field. When this card is destroyed by battle (during your Battle Phase only) you can Special Summon 1 ''ice queen'' from your hand or Deck.

* * *

Ice Queen

Type: Spellcaster/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 8

ATK: 2500

DEF: 1900

When this card is Special Summoned place ''Ice Counters'' on 1 monster your opponent controls for each face-up Water attribute monster you control. When this monster successfully destroys a monster by Battle you can place 1 ''Ice Counter'' on the destroyed monster before it is send to the Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle your opponent takes 500 points of damage for each ''Ice counter'' on the destroyed monster.

Note: The above 2 cards were created by me, if you want to use these cards you are free to do so but give me the credits, also you might only use these 2 cards for 1 chapter per Fan Fiction only.


	19. The Tyrant Neptune

19. The Tyrant Neptune.

**What is the worst case scenario of being on a half sunken ship?**

**I think the answer to that is being on a half sunken ship invested by a Semi-God and a pirate captain.**

**I now must fight for my freedom, the freedom of the villagers and the Star Piece.**

As soon as Grave had killed King Calamari the ship fell back in the water.

'We've got away there pretty good, the ship is unharmed.' Jarovisch said he grabbed the wheel and set course for the sunken ship.

When they arrived near it Jarovisch stopped his boat.

'Alright cowboys this is as far as I go.' He said.

'Thank you for the ride Jarovisch.' Mario said.

'Okay guys stay here I go in it alone.' Mario said.

'If something might happen it's up to you.' The others nodded.

'We give you one hour then we come in.' Geno said Mario nodded.

When Mario entered the ship it was quite dark, one single torch was stuck to the wall Mario grabbed it. 'This might be some storage hold.' He mumbled he tried to open the door but it broke and fell to the ground.

'I have to be careful here.' He said.

A mysterious person was looking at Mario from the shadows when Mario moved on the person disappeared through the walls of the ship.

When Mario entered the next room the mysterious person also did, Mario looked around this was the center of the ship although the floor was filled with water there were a few holes in the walls.

The mysterious person looked down on Mario and drew his gun he aimed, then shook his head and put his gun away.

'Be warned mortal!' The man shouted.

Mario heard someone shouting he looked up but couldn't find him.

'Must be imagining things.' Mario muttered and he continued his way through the water then Mario's foot bumped on something and a dead body rose from the water, Mario wanted to scream but he looked away feeling sick.

When Mario dared to look the body was gone it probably sank to the bottom again, Mario stepped out of the water and opened another door, there was a hall and some stairs leading to the upper deck Mario followed the stairs.

When he came outside he saw Jarovisch's boat but they couldn't see him, Mario pressed on and kicked down the door to the captain's cabin.

The cabin was a mess an old table and a chair were still intact, the chair was turned with its back to Mario, Mario turned the chair around he gasped for breath a skeleton was sitting in the chair, it wore a long black cloak with red trimmings and golden accessory.

'A sad sight indeed.' Mario turned around behind him stood a man he held a gun pointed at Mario's head it was an old gun that a lot of pirates use to have in the old days.

'Don't worry, my shots never miss.' The man said.

'I'm not here to hurt you.' Mario said.

'Even if you wanted, you couldn't.' The man replied.

'I am Jonathan Jones, but everyone calls me Johnny, I am a modern pirate, no aye for me just normal talk.'

Mario took a few steps back searching for a way out.

'Don't try.' Johnny said. 'Why are you here? Who are you? And did you slain that Semi-God King Calamari?'

'I am Mario, what I am doing here is none of your business and one of my friends defeated Calamari in a Duel and one of my enemies killed him.' Mario said.

'I like to test your power and maybe you can save me.'

'If that is what you want Johnny then it's on.' Mario said.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'I start this off.' Johnny said he pointed his gun at Mario it glowed and changed into a gun shaped Duel Disk.

'I start with two facedown cards.' Johnny said and the two cards appeared.

'Now I summon Scale the Scallywag in attack mode.' He said and a strange creature appeared, it looked like a lizard-man, it had a bandanna on his head and he wore brown ragged shorts the rest of his green scaled body was naked. (1000 ATK)

'A reptile monster? And one I never heard of.' Mario said.

'That's right, these are pirate based cards, a couple of ten years back they were stolen by a fake she-pirate, she wanted to dominate the sea, she took a cruise ship hostage.'

Mario looked at Johnny. 'Please continue.' He said.

'That was her mistake.' Johnny said. 'By that time Jaden Yuki graduated he took all of his friends on a cruise, sponsored by Seto Kaiba of course, Jaden Dueled the she-pirate who used these cards Jaden won and the she-pirate committed suicide after her loss, she jumped into the sea and got caught under the screw of the ship, her cards fell in the sea where my grandpa found them he kept them in his vault, a vault I recently discovered.'

Mario nodded. 'If Jaden Dueled these monsters and won I can do that as well.' Mario said and he drew his card.

'I start with machine King Prototype.' Mario said a chair appeared on the field a human sized android sat on it. (1600 ATK)

'Prototype attack his Scale!' Mario shouted.

'Reveal!' Johnny shouted and one of his Trap cards spun around. 'Damage = Reptile!' He shouted.

Machine King Prototype fired his lasers Scale the Scallywag groaned and exploded.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 7400) - (Mario: 8000)

'Since I took damage the effect of Damage = Reptile kicks in, so here is my next monster Gigobyte!'

A small humanoid reptile appeared. (350 ATK)

'You know Mario.' Johnny said. 'There is a tale behind Gigobyte.'

Now Mario saw he was a Duel Spirit. 'You know my father was also a pirate he told me a story about Gigobyte since that story he is my friend.'

Johnny closed his eyes. 'You see Gigobyte was innocent until he nearly was eaten by a monster, it was then he decided to find a master who could train him to fight against evil, but that time is not now.' Johnny said.

'The effect of Scale also kicks in.' He said. 'Now I can activate the Pirate Ship Field Spell from my Deck.' Johnny explained suddenly the surroundings changed now Mario stood on a ship it was an old-fashioned pirate ship he stood at the helm.

'Where is Johnny?' Mario wondered.

'Here I am!' Mario heard and Johnny rose from out of the sea he stood on top of King Calamari.

'Mortal!' King Calamari said. 'The ship you found my puppet on, I sunk it.'

'Let Johnny go now!' Mario shouted his Millennium Puzzle glowed.

'Not quite yet, you are in my realm now, I took the soul of this pirate to lure you in, now since he summoned my realm I am at full power again, my mortal body might have died my soul is quite alive.'

'Darn let the other people you've imprisoned here go!'

'I know nothing about that, well I took those people but only because someone told me too, where he keeps them I don't know.' Calamari said.

'Who...' Mario started.

'Finish your turn.' King Calamari said.

'One card facedown.' Mario said and his reversed card appeared. 'Turn end.'

'Now my puppet takes over again.' Johnny jumped off King Calamari he landed on the ship. 'Johnny, Calamari must have cursed those cards stop this Duel now!' Mario shouted but Johnny drew his card.

'No even if there is a Semi-God involved I enjoy this Duel, this is where I live for!'

'I'll save us both I only have to find out how.' Mario said.

'Prepare because I summon Shark the Hook Handed Pirate!' Johnny shouted. This time a new lizard-man appeared he wore brown ragged shorts his upper body was muscular and naked he had many scars he wore a necklace of shark teeth around his neck his left hand was replaced by a hook. (1600 ATK)

'You know he earned the name Shark because he fought with sharks for fun, but then one bit off his hand.' Johnny said. 'He uses his hook to completely pin down the tricks of his opponents which means that you cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until the damage step is done and because of Pirate Ship all Pirate monsters gain 300 extra attack points.'

Shark let out a war cry as his score rose to 1900.

'Now Shark skewer his monster!' Johnny said, the Prate charged in and sliced the android with his hook.

'Go Trap card!' Mario shouted and his card spun around. 'Machine King - 3000 B.C.' Machine King Prototype reappeared on the field only this time he was stripped of his armor. (1000 ATK)

'That end my Battle Phase.' Johnny said. 'So I activate the effect of my Pirate Ship, I give up my next Draw Phase, now I sacrifice a Level three or lower monster and summon a Level four from my hand, so it's time for Gigobyte to grow up to Gagagigo.' Gigobyte grew in size he became more fierce, he grew some hair on his head and more scales appeared on his skin. (1850 ATK)

'You know Mario, my father said I am like Gigobyte as Gigobyte he was innocent when he grew up he was taught by his master but when he defeated a few foes he was tempted by evil.'

'Tell me Johnny what happened, not to Gigobyte but what happened to you.'

'King Calamari, he sunk this ship, the ship my father and I owned, we were attacked by other pirates once, the crew and my father tried to fend them off but lost, we were all tied up my mother was also on board she was misused by their captain and after that murdered and thrown into the sea.'

Johnny fought against the tears.

'But enough I end my turn.'

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 7400) - (Mario: 7700)

'My draw!' Mario shouted as he drew his card.

'I sacrifice my Machine King for Cyber Dragon!' The android disappeared and a metallic dragon appeared it floated above the sea. (2100 ATK)

'Cyber Dragon destroy his Shark! Strident Blast!' Mario shouted and the Cyber Dragon charged up his attack and fired it, Shark was obliterated.

'I activate the effect of Damage = Reptile!' Johnny shouted.

'I summon Jack the Pirate Outlaw!' This time an adult lizard-man appeared he wore ragged clothes his hands were chained behind his back. (0 ATK- 300 ATK)

'You know Mario this Outlaw Jack has turned his back on a once famous pirate captain, now that captain wants him to be sacrificed, and that is exactly what he does, if I use him to tribute summon a Level seven or higher monster he counts as two tributes.'

'I see.' Mario said. 'I place a card facedown and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 7200) - (Mario: 7700)

'Since I must skip my Draw Phase I activate Jar of Greed.' Johnny said, his Trap card spun around and he drew a card.

'Now I sacrifice Jack the Pirate Outlaw for Scalebeard the Captain!'

This time a more fierce lizard-man appeared he wore a coat similar to that of Johnny he had a beard made of scales. (2400 ATK- 2700 ATK)

'As you can see he is treated as a Pirate and when he is Summoned with only one tribute I can normal summon again this turn, and so I sacrifice my Gagagigo so he grows.' Gagagigo now grew even more fierce he became mutated some body parts were replaced by metal parts. (2450 ATK)

'Now Gagagigo has changed to Giga Gagagigo, he allowed that they changed into this to fight a tremendous evil but he lost his own heart, much like my father had.'

'Johnny please tell me.' Mario begged.

'You know when the pirates left we managed to free ourselves, my father now filled with rage and hatred he swore revenge on those pirates.

One month later we found the pirates we fought and killed almost all of them, we discovered that their captain and his two most faithful followers weren't there, my father decided to hunt the captain down.'

Mario nodded, he felt King Calamari's grip weakening.

'Now Mario I attack your Cyber Dragon with Giga Gagagigo!' Johnny shouted and the fierce beast charged in.

'I activate Attack Reflector Unit!' Mario shouted Cyber Dragon started to change, he got thicker armor and he grew a bit, around his neck he now carried a ring. 'He is changed into Cyber Barrier Dragon and he is in defense.' Mario said. (2800 DEF)

'I cancel that attack.' Johnny said.

'Now I activate another effect of Pirate Ship I pay 500 Life Points so my Captains attack is halved but he attacks you directly after that he is destroyed but Scalebeard's effect prevents him from being destroyed by card effects.' Johnny pointed at Mario Scalebeard charged in and slashed at Mario with a cutlass.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 6700) - (Mario: 6350)

'Now I set this card and end my turn.' Johnny said and a facedown card appeared.

'I think it's my turn.' Mario said.

'I activate Polymerization!' He shouted. 'I fuse my two Cyber Dragons in my hand so they form Cyber Twin Dragon!' Two Cyber Dragons appeared they swirled together they formed a bigger version of Cyber Dragon with two heads. (2800 ATK)

'Cyber Twin Dragon attacks!' Mario shouted.

'I waited for that, now I activate my Trap card Mutiny! Your Cyber Twin Dragon now attacks your Cyber Barrier Dragon, at the end of this turn I must destroy Pirate Ship or all my other monsters I control.' Johnny said and Cyber Twin Dragon aimed for the Barrier Dragon and fired twice.

'I end my turn.' Mario said.

'Then I destroy my Pirate Ship.' Johnny said the ship slowly faded now both Duelists floated above the sea, the attack score of all monsters returned to normal.

'Now I activate the Spell card Pirate Treasure, I halve the Level of my Scalebeard which means he is now Level four, so I can draw four new cards.' Johnny explained and he drew four cards.

'Next I activate a second Pirate Ship!' Johnny shouted and the ship returned to the surface.

'Next I activate another effect of my Pirate Ship, by discarding a card I can Tribute a Level seven or higher monsters with one less tribute, and so I sacrifice my Giga Gagagigo for Gogiga Gagagigo!' The beast grew to his most ferocious form up till now, he was completely mutated. (2950 ATK)

'And this is what happened to Gagagigo when he lost his soul, his body continued fighting crushing all in his path, you know Mario when my father and I found the remaining pirates the captain killed his mates in order to summon King Calamari, my father and the Semi-God battled while I fought the pirate captain, I badly wounded him but he managed to best me, my father managed to seal King Calamari below the ocean floor, but King Calamari decided to take it's summoner with him, with his last breath the pirate captain stabbed my father in his chest.

He died there as a hero Mario, his last words were that I should not become like Giga Gagagigo, he handed me over these cards and died.'

Johnny was now crying. 'If it wasn't for that Star Piece...'

'Johnny I am here for that Star Piece, I can take it away from you.' Mario said with a kind voice. 'You can have the damned thing, as soon as we are out of here, Mario beat me, only the loser stays the winner escapes.'

'Johnny no I'll find a way, continue the Duel, only then we can defeat Calamari.' Johnny nodded.

'Okay then from my Graveyard I activate the effect of Slate the Stealth Pirate!' Johnny shouted through his tears.

'With the effect of my Pirate Ship I discarded him now Slate the Stealth Pirate appears in attack mode.' Johnny said and a lizard-man appeared he only wore ragged shorts his scales were black. (200 ATK- 500 ATK)

'He is Level one, now he has an effect, by sending a Spell or Trap card to my graveyard I can raise his Level by one or two, so I sacrifice my Pirate Ship and Damage = Reptile!' The two cards disappeared and now they were floating above the ocean again, the score of the Pirate monsters returned to their base score.

'Now his Level is four and so I overlay Slate and Scalebeard!' The monsters changed into two blue orbs a portal opened. 'I create the Overlay Network I Xyz Summon Condor the Pirate Lord!' A man appeared out of the portal, he had yellowish scales he wore a black long-sleeved coat and a pirate hat with a skull on it, he wore a cutlass in a belt around his waist, two blue orbs floated around him. (2500 ATK)

'I detach his two Xyz Materials so he can attack twice this Battle Phase.' Johnny said and the two orbs disappeared.

Johnny choose a card from his hand. 'Also I activate Cursed Cutlass from my hand.' Johnny said and a cutlass appeared in the hand of Condor his attack score rose to 3500 the Cutlass was surrounded by a purple aura.

'Now this Cutlass destroys the Equipped monster at the end of this turn but that doesn't matter, Condor destroy his monsters!' Johnny shouted and Condor charged in he slew Cyber Twin Dragon and Cyber Barrier Dragon, the two monsters started to smoke and they fell in the sea. 'Direct attack Gogiga Gagagigo!' Johnny shouted and the ferocious monster leaped out of the water slashing at Mario with his huge claws.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 6700) - (Mario: 2700)

'I end my turn.' Johnny said Condor lost grip of the Cutlass he tried to evade but the Cutlass cut him in half.

Mario quickly drew his card. 'I activate Monster Reborn!' Mario shouted, come forth Cyber Twin Dragon!' The dragon reappeared on the field. (2800 ATK)

'Now I activate my Spell card Electronic Motor!' The motor appeared on the field. 'Now my Machine monsters gains 300 extra attack points!' Mario shouted, Cyber Twin Dragon roared and his attack score rose to 3100.

'Destroy Gogiga Gagagigo and then a direct attack!' Cyber Twin Dragon fired his blast Johnny was thrown off his feet.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 3450) - (Mario: 2700)

'You managed to destroy Gogiga Gagagigo, but he was not his trump card.' King Calamari rose from the sea. 'You have broken his spirit, by killing Gogiga Gagagigo he cannot fight but I'll take it from here.' King Calamari said, he is my puppet now.'

'I draw.' Johnny said with a monotone voice. 'Pot of Greed.'

He drew two cards.

'I remove from play Condor so I can summon The Pirate King Neptune!' A new lizard-man appeared on the field he looked like a real pirate with his eye-patch and a wooden leg. (1500 ATK)

'Now I pay 1000 Life Points so I can Special Summon a Neptune Token.' A smaller version of Neptune appeared. (1000 ATK)

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 2450) - (Mario: 2700)

'Next I sacrifice both of my monsters!' Johnny said and dark clouds rolled in, a thunder storm broke out.

'Arise from the depths The Tyrant Neptune!' A ferocious monster came out of the ocean, it was a reptile with four legs and a humanoid body on top of it, he held a scythe in his hands, most of his body was covered with armor. (? ATK)

'No way he is a Legendary Planet.' Mario said and King Calamari laughed.

'Neptune's attack is the combined attack of the tributes.' Johnny said Neptune's eyes glowed. (2500 ATK)

'Now he gains the power of one of the Tributes, and I choose The Pirate King Neptune, which has a second effect, I pay half my Life Points to double his attack score.' Neptune let out a war cry. (5000 ATK)

'Now destroy his Cyber Twin Dragon!' Neptune disappeared under water he surfaced under Cyber Twin Dragon and pulled him under water.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 1225) - (Mario: 800)

'Make your move Mario.' Johnny said.

Mario drew. 'Spellbook Inside the Pot!' He shouted and both players drew three cards.

'I set two cards end turn.' Mario said and the two reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Johnny quickly drew his card.

'Time to end this, Neptune attack!' Johnny shouted.

'I activate Enchanted Javelin!' Mario shouted and his Life Points shot up with 5000 before they dropped down again.

'Now I activate Damage Condenser!' Mario shouted.

'I discard this card from my hand.' Mario said and he put his card in the Graveyard. 'Come forth Perfect Machine King!' A new version of Machine King appeared this one had full armor and was much bigger. (2700 ATK- 3000 ATK)

'That monster won't beat me.' Johnny said and he played a facedown card.

Mario's heart was beating. 'All depends on this draw.' Mario said, he felt something warm inside of him he closed his eyes and drew.

'I activate Limiter Removal!' Mario shouted playing the card Perfect Machine King rose to a power of 6000.

'Attack!' Mario shouted and the huge android fired his hands The Tyrant Neptune was pushed into the water there he exploded.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 225) - (Mario: 800)

'I reveal my facedown card!' Johnny shouted.

'Revenge of the Kraken!' King Calamari appeared above the water surface.

'Yes now I am in control, by playing that card I forced myself in this Duel, now I have the attack score of the monster you just attacked with.' King Calamari started to glow his attack score rose to 6000.

'Now you destroyed my Level eight monster so you can Special Summon one Level eight normal or effect monster from your Graveyard, but you don't have one.' Calamari said.

'You think?' Mario sneered. 'I discarded one when I activated Damage Condenser so meet my Planet The Big Saturn!' A huge mechanical monster appeared, it was a huge mech with two huge arms and no legs, a ring floated around its body. (2800 ATK- 3100 ATK)

'He is too weak.' Calamari said, Johnny suddenly opened his eyes.

'Attack Mario... trust... me...' Johnny muttered before he fell silent.

'I depend on you Johnny Saturn attack!' Mario shouted and The Big Saturn charged in but King Calamari grabbed him. 'What's happening?' King Calamari shouted confused.

'That is the negative effect of this Trap Monster, when he is attacked both monsters are destroyed.' Johnny said, King Calamari's grip on him was gone.

The Big Saturn exploded King Calamari was thrown back, his soul was now a floating shadow.

'And when Saturn is destroyed we both lose Life Points equal to his attack score.' Saturn exploded.

(Jonathan 'Johnny' Jones: 0) - (Mario: 0)

'Calamari Johnny and I leave now, since only one loser can stay you cannot keep us both here, that means your reign of terror is over!'

Calamari gasped. 'Damn you!' King Calamari shouted as his world slowly disappeared the shadow surrounded him and slowly devoured him.

'Thank you Mario.' Johnny said.

Back on the ship Mario's friends were on Jarovisch felt something.

_Damn they killed that Semi-God for good this time, I can't remember his name, time to face them myself._

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Yaridovich: I've spotted the Star Piece, if I can grab it now Smithy will be most pleased._

_Mario: One of the Smithy Gang, I take him._

_Geno: Sorry Mario he is mine to beat._

_Yaridovich: Isn't that... Geno?_

_Geno: Yaridovich you're my!_

* * *

Card Details:

Scale the Scallywag

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 3

ATK: 1000

DEF: 300

This card is always treated as a ''Pirate'' monster. When this card is destroyed by battle you can activate 1 ''Pirate Ship'' from your Deck.

* * *

Shark the Hook Handed Pirate

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1000

When this card attacks your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap cards until after the Damage Step.

* * *

Jack the Pirate Outlaw

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 1

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

This card can be used for 2 Tributes if you want to summon a Level 7 or higher Water Attribute, Reptile TYPE monster.

* * *

Scalebeard the Captain

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 8

ATK: 2400

DEF: 2100

This card is always treated as a ''Pirate'' monster. When this card is tribute summoned with 1 Tribute you can normal summon again this turn. Once per turn when pirate ship is on the field if a monster you control would be destroyed by a card effect it is not destroyed.

* * *

Slate the Stealth Pirate

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 1

ATK: 200

DEF: 100

When this card is discarded by a card effect you can special summon this card to your side of the field. Destroy face-up Trap cards and Spell cards you control to raise the level of this card.

*Spell card raise the Level of the card by 1.

*Trap card raise the Level of the card by 2.

* * *

Condor the Pirate Lord

Type: Reptile/Xyz/Effect

Attribute: Water

Rank: 4

ATK: 2500

DEF: 2500

2 Level 4 Reptile monsters.

You can detach 2 Xyz material monsters, this card can attack twice during the Battle Phase.

* * *

The Pirate King Neptune

Type: Reptile/Effect

Attribute: Water

Level: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1000

This card cannot be normal summoned or set, this card can only be special summoned from your hand or Graveyard by removing from play 1 ''Condor the Pirate Lord'' or ''Scalebeard the Captain.''

You can pay 1000 Life Points to special summon 1 "Neptune Token" (Reptile-Type/WATER/Level 4/ATK 1000/DEF 0) this token cannot attack. You can pay half your Life Points to double the original ATK of this card you can use this effect once per Duel. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

Pirate Treasure

Normal Spell card

Activate only during your Main Phase 1, target 1 ''Pirate'' monster you control halve it's Level for the rest of your turn, then draw cards equal to targeted monsters Level, the targeted monster cannot attack during this turn.

* * *

Cursed Cutlass

Equip Spell card

The Equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. During your End Phase destroy the Equipped monster.

* * *

Mutiny

Normal Trap card

When a ''Pirate'' monster is targeted for an attack change the attack target to a monster your opponent controls, this card stays active for the rest of your opponents turn. During the End Phase of your turn destroy a ''Pirate Ship'' you control if you do not control ''Pirate Ship'' destroy all cards on your side of the Field.

Note: The above 10 cards were created by me, you can use these cards for your own Fan Fiction if you send me a note that you use them, also I want the credits for these cards, these cards may only appear once in a Fan Fiction.

* * *

Pirate Ship

Field Spell card

All pirate monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn you can activate one of these effects.

*At the end of your turn you can Tribute a Level 3 or lower monster special summon a Level 4 monster from your hand, you cannot conduct your Draw Phase in the next turn.

*Pay 500 Life Points halve the ATK of a monster you control it can attack your opponent directly, destroy it after the Damage Step.

*Discard 1 card you can summon a Level 7 or higher Reptile Type monster from your hand with 1 less Tribute.

Note: The above card was created by me, you can use this card for your own Fan Fiction if you send me a note that you use it, also I want the credits for this card, this card may only appear once in a Fan Fiction. In this story the activation of this Field Spell summoned the realm of King Calamari in other Fan Fictions this card is just an ordinary Field Spell.

* * *

Attack of the Kraken

Continuous Trap card

After activation, Special Summon this card; it is treated as an Effect Monster Card (Fish-Type/WATER/Level ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle this card gains the Level and the ATK of the attacking monster. Your opponent can special summon 1 Effect or Normal monster from his/her Graveyard with the same level as this card. When this card is attacked destroy this card and the attacking monster. (This card is still treated as a Trap Card.)

Note: The above card was created by me, nobody is allowed to use this card for a Fan Fiction, because King Calamari possessed this card.


	20. Frozen Soul

20. Frozen Soul.

**After a long fought battle the mortal body and soul of King Calamari are disposed of, but the thread is not over, we have a Star Piece but the villagers are still missing, now it's up to Geno to face the one who was behind it.**

Mario stood in the captain's cabin again he looked at the skeleton in the chair it moved its hands as its flesh started to cover its body again Johnny slowly stood up. 'I must thank you Mario, this is the end of that Semi-God.' Johnny turned around he picked up an Indigo Star Piece.

'This cursed thing summoned the Semi-God.' Johnny said.

'In that you are wrong.' Mario said.

'Explain.' Johnny replied.

'When King Calamari was summoned he was summoned by someone, that person could only summon him because that Star Piece broke his seal.'

Johnny nodded.

'I shall bring you to the land, King Calamari never had the people of that town, Calamari captured them but someone else has them now.'

The moment Mario took the Star Piece Johnny's ship rose from the bottom of the sea, it slowly restored to his old glory.

'Where is the ship of Jarovisch?' Mario wondered the ship that brought him to Johnny was gone.

'What is wrong Mario?' Johnny asked and Mario explained how Jarovisch brought them to the sunken ship.

'That is a serious problem.' Johnny muttered, suddenly they heard a loud noise and a flying ship descended Jarovisch stood at the hull.

'Howdy cowboy.' He shouted and he smirked he reached behind him and pulled a tied up Rozalin next to him. 'This lassy here meddled in my affairs, just like the rest of those kids.' The ship descended Mallow and Bowser were tied up to a pole Geno was nowhere to be seen.

'Now the both of you have something I want.' Jarovisch said he turned his attention to Johnny. 'The Tyrant Neptune, give it to me or this lassy is going for a swim.' Jarovisch almost pushed Rozalin from the ship she screamed. 'Take the blasted thing.' Johnny said throwing the card to Jarovisch.

'Mario.' He said. 'Face me on the land, in Seaside Town.' The ship disappeared.

Ten minutes later Johnny docked his ship Mario jumped off and ran to the town center there he saw Jarovisch he sat on a chair Bowser, Rozalin and Mallow were chained to black pillars they had cloths in their mouths.

'Well well I see you came.' Jarovisch said.

'Quit the act.' Mario and Jarovisch turned around they saw Geno.

'Geno?' Mario asked. 'Not now Mario, I followed you when you boarded the ship, that is why I am free now.'

'Bah, why do you had to interfere!'

'Hmph I see straight through your disguise Yaridovich.' Geno said.

Jarovisch started to laugh. 'Clever little boy you are Geno.' He said and Jarovisch started to change he became taller his body was thin, he only wore ragged pants and a red cape around his shoulders, a black Duel Disk was strapped to his wrist.

'Mario he is mine to take.' Geno said.

'So you want another round then?' Yaridovich asked.

'You know each other?' Mario asked.

'Yes Yaridovich is Smithy's top one general, but in the past he hunted the criminals of Kul Elna I fought Yaridovich there two times and both times I lost, now is my revenge.'

Geno activated his Duel Disk Yaridovich did the same, a fourth pillar rose from the ground. 'Shadow Game!' Yaridovich shouted Mario was blinded for a second but then he noticed he was chained to the fourth black pillar Yaridovich held Mario's Star Pieces in his hand. 'Lord Smithy will be pleased with these.' Yaridovich said he spread his arms and four black pillars rose behind him, four images of Yaridovich appeared on the pillars a black fog filled the town.

'What black magic is this?' Geno asked.

'Let me explain, your Life Points resemble your friends, or in my cage four parts of my soul, lose Life Points and your friends disappear, the same thing happens to my soul. Geno, you will take no harm of this game, but the pain of losing your friends!' Yaridovich laughed.

(Yaridovich: 8000) - (Geno: 8000)

'And because I am nice I may start.' Yaridovich said Geno glared at him.

'Problem?' Yaridovich asked and he shrugged he hesitated when he looked through his cards.

'Problem?' Geno sneered.

'I set three cards and that will be enough.' Yaridovich said and two reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone also a concealed monster appeared.

Geno casually made his draw. _Does he have a bad hand? Well my hand isn't so great either. _Geno thought he looked at Yaridovich but he couldn't read his emotions.

'I summon Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and the dark elf appeared on the field she glared at Yaridovich. 'A feisty one she is, hope you can keep your Duel Spirits in check.' Yaridovich said.

'I hope you have a good defense Dark Valkyria attack!' Geno shouted and Dark Valkyria unleashed her magic a blue and yellow blob appeared on the field it quickly took a humanoid form. (2000 DEF)

'That is my Humanoid Slime and his defense is greater than your attack.' Yaridovich said Humanoid Slime pointed at the magic and it bounced off.

(Yaridovich: 8000) - (Geno: 7800)

'I set one card.' Geno said and his card appeared on the field.

'I end my turn.' Yaridovich wanted to draw his card.

'Yaridovich, last time we've met that was in Egypt, you possess no Millennium Item as far as I can tell, so how did you live this long?'

Yaridovich laughed. 'Souls Geno, souls when I grew older I discarded the parts of my soul that were old and I replaced them with younger ones, that is how I kept on living.'

'You took souls of people through Duels and Shadow Games, but tell me your body grows old, your muscles grow old, if your heart stops beating you die young soul or not.' Geno said.

Yaridovich looked at him. 'I know, and this body isn't the one I had before I warped it with magic, you see the state I am in now only requires souls.'

'That is ridiculous!' Geno shouted. 'You murder to stay young?'

Yaridovich didn't react. 'Time to go on with the Duel.' He said and he made his draw. 'I think I only set a card.' Yaridovich muttered and a reversed monster appeared on the field.

'Make your move Geno.'

Geno drew his card he was deep in thoughts. _He play defensive, like he wants to summon something big, he already has two tributes on the field, I must eliminate one or else I am in deep trouble._

'I summon Gagaga Magician!' Geno shouted and in a flash the young magician appeared he nodded at Geno. (1500 ATK)

'Now I raise his Level to six!' Geno shouted and Gagaga Magician started to glow. 'Next I equip him with Bound Wand which gives him 100 extra points for each of his Levels.' The strange wand appeared in Gagaga Magician's hand and his attack score rose to 2100.

'Now Gagaga Magician destroy his Humanoid Slime!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster fired a blast with his wand Humanoid Slime exploded.

'Now I also activate my Trap card Magician's Circle!' Geno shouted and in a puff of pink smoke Dark magician Girl appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Dark Magician Girl attack that hidden monster!'

Dark magician Girl fired her black magic a blue formless blob appeared and exploded.

'That was my Revival Jam, and you can guess what it does.' Yaridovich said and he pointed to the field the pieces of Revival Jam got back together and he reappeared. (500 DEF)

'Ugh.' Geno muttered. 'I end my turn there.'

Yaridovich clapped. 'Well done, you destroyed my Humanoid Slime, only to get stuck on Revival Jam.' He quickly drew his card.

'I activate Jam Breeding Machine.' Yaridovich said and a weird device appeared on the field. 'On each of my turns this machine spawns a Slime Token. And to make sure you won't kill them I activate Jam Defender!' Yaridovich shouted and his second facedown card spun around.

'It is futile now Geno, make your move.'

Fear came over Geno. 'I have seen this before.' He whispered.

'Marik's Rare Hunter used the same tactic to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon, but his tactic backfired when Yugi made use of Revival Jam, Slifer's ability and the Hunters Card of Safe Return, Yugi decked him out.' Geno said.

'True, but do you see a Card of Safe Return here?' Yaridovich asked. 'I perfected the ultimate strategy.'

Geno's heart was beating like crazy but he drew his card.

'I summon Gagaga Girl!' Geno shouted and the female counterpart of Gagaga Magician appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Now I use both her and Gagaga Magician's effect to make them both Level four, and then I overlay them!'

The two monsters changed into two black orbs. 'I open the Overlay network and I Xyz Summon...' a gate opened and a new female Spellcaster leaped out, she wore black attire with purple boots she also wore a huge hat with two cat ears and two cat eyes on it two yellow orbs floated around her. (2000 ATK)

'This is Cat Girl Magician and by detaching one of my monsters her attack is halved but she can attack directly!' Geno shouted one orb disappeared and Cat Girl Magician bypassed Revival jam kicking Yaridovich in the gut.

(Yaridovich: 7000) - (Geno: 7800)

Yaridovich groaned, Geno looked at the pillars and saw half of one of Yaridovich's souls disappear.

Yaridovich clutched his chest he took a deep breath and drew his card.

'Time to complete my strategy.' He said the Jam Breeding machine started to shake and with a 'plop' a small blue blob came out. (500 DEF)

'I activate Infinite Cards!' Yaridovich shouted playing the Spell card.

'I end my turn.' Yaridovich said.

Geno started to panic again.

_No I have to stay calm and delay him as much as I can. _Geno drew his card.

'I Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria!' He shouted and Dark Valkyria started to glow. 'Now I use her Counter to destroy your Token!' Geno shouted and the Slime Token exploded.

'Next I Detach another monster so Cat Girl Magician attacks you directly!' This Time the Spellcaster kicked Yaridovich in the stomach.

(Yaridovich: 6000) - (Geno: 7800)

Yaridovich screamed this time as one of his souls disappeared, his skin became a bit dried up his hair turned gray, and he lost some weight.

'Look what you did!' Yaridovich shouted and he drew his card.

The Jam Breeding Machine started to work again and a new Slime Token appeared. (500 DEF)

'That will be all.' Yaridovich said.

Geno quickly drew his card and he smiled.

'I sacrifice Cat Girl Magician and Dark Valkyria for Dark Magician!' The two monsters disappeared and the teacher of Dark Magician Girl appeared. (2500 ATK)

'Next I Equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush now that he does piercing damage I attack Revival jam, Dark Magic Attack!' Dark Magician fired his blast and Revival Jam exploded but he immediately returned. (500 DEF)

(Yaridovich: 4000) - (Geno: 7800)

Yaridovich fell to one knee as another one of his souls was ripped apart, now he lost his hair and his flesh around his eyes disappeared now they were just two glowing red holes instead of real eyes, he lost more weight his bones were now visible through his skin, Yaridovich now looked more like a skeleton than a human.

Yaridovich stood up but his Duel Disk fell of his wrist he took it in his hands.

'What has become of you?' Geno softly asked.

'I payed the price for eternal life.' Yaridovich said his voice made a cracking sound when he talked.

'You gave up humanity for what? What did Smithy promised you? Power? Money? Fame?'

'Europe.' Yaridovich replied. 'Yes if he wins Europe is my.'

Geno sighted. 'You think he will keep that promise?'

'Enough!' Yaridovich shouted drawing his card.

'Pot of Greed!' He shouted and Yaridovich drew two new cards, Jam Breeding machine started up again and a second Token appeared. (500 DEF)

Yaridovich let out a cackling laugh.

'I sacrifice the three monsters I control!' Yaridovich shouted and the Jams disappeared, the sky turned darker than it was before big raindrops started to fall and lightning cracked the darkness.

'The descent of your doom started.' Yaridovich said and he threw his hands in the air without dropping his Duel Disk.

'Come forth from the eternal sky!' A huge red dragon-like creature slowly came down it wrapped himself around the buildings his huge two mouthed head hung above Yaridovich.

Geno's eyes were filled with terror. 'Crush him Slifer the Sky Dragon!' The huge Egyptian God let out a terrifying roar. (6000 ATK) Jam Breeding Machine suddenly exploded.

'Look upon the embodiment of your doom Geno, as Slifer now destroys your precious Dark Magician Girl!' Dark Magician Girl screamed when one of the mouths of Slifer opened and swallowed her whole.

(Yaridovich: 4000) - (Geno: 3800)

Geno looked behind him he saw Mallow and Bowser disappear a great part of Rozalin disappeared as well.

'They are temporarily in the Shadow Realm, although you can free them if you beat me, which is impossible, now make your last move.'

Geno's hand shook when he slowly drew his card.

'I set one card facedown.' He said and a reversed card appeared.

'Now I change Dark magician to defense and I leave it with that.'

Dark Magician knelt he held his staff in his lap. (2100 DEF)

'Hiding behind your Magicians Geno?' Yaridovich asked while he drew his card Slifer rose to a score of 7000.

Geno growled something. 'Sounds like your defeat, Slifer kill Dark Magician!' Yaridovich shouted the dragon fired his attack when the smoke cleared three hats stood on the field.

'Magical Hats?' Yaridovich asked dumbfounded.

'Seems your Slifer missed Dark Magician.' Geno replied.

'You cannot hide behind hats and Magicians forever.' Yaridovich growled.

'For now it works.' Geno said he quickly drew his card.

'I set a monster under one of the empty hats and that's all.' Geno said a hat lifted as a monster appeared under it.

'Coward.' Yaridovich sneered as he drew Slifer rose to 9000 Attack Points.

'I have something for you. Meteor of Destruction!' Yaridovich shouted, Geno looked at the sky and a huge meteor crashed down on him.

(Yaridovich: 4000) - (Geno: 2800)

When Geno stood up he was smoking, he looked behind him and saw that Rozalin was almost gone.

'Bastard.' Geno growled Yaridovich laughed.

'I considered the possibility that my opponent would defend when they faced Slifer, so I added a few cards that could deal effect damage, now Slifer destroy the center hat!' Slifer fired his blast but the hat was empty.

'Now you have nothing to hide behind, two monsters two hats my next attack is a hit no matter what.'

Geno drew. 'I use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Hats.'

Geno said and his hidden monster appeared, next to it Dark Magician appeared. (2100 DEF)

'I end my turn with two facedown cards.' Geno said and a new reversed monster appeared, behind it a facedown card appeared.

'I have another card.' Yaridovich said drawing a new one Slifer rose to a score of 9000 again.

'I play Tremendous Fire!' Yaridovich shouted and the field erupted in blazing flames they both got scourged.

(Yaridovich: 3500) - (Geno: 1800)

Geno looked behind him Rozalin was gone Yaridovich lost a quarter of another one of his souls.

'Slifer vaporize that damned Dark Magician!' Yaridovich shouted.

'Sorry to disappoint you.' Geno said. 'Go Negate Attack!' He shouted and the barrier appeared.

'I cannot target your God but I can cancel his attack.'

'Unbelievable.' Yaridovich gasped. 'Time after time you manage to stop my attacks.'

Geno softly laughed.

'Your draw.' Yaridovich said and Geno drew his card.

'Pot of Greed.' Geno said and he drew two new cards.

'It's over, I collected the cards I need.'

'I start with Dark Magic Curtain!' He shouted and Geno's Life Points halved a great deal of Mario disappeared.

(Yaridovich: 3500) - (Geno: 900)

'I summon Cosmo Queen!' Geno shouted and the magnificent Spellcaster appeared. (2900 ATK)

'Slifer's other effect kicks in, your monster loses 2000 attack points.' Yaridovich said, Slifer opened his second mouth Cosmo Queen's attack dropped to 900.

'Now to take your Slifer out of commission I activate Monster Reborn!'

The blue formless Revival jam appeared on the field. (500 DEF)

'No way!' Yaridovich shouted, Slifer opened his second mouth and blew the blob apart, it immediately reappeared and Slifer blew it apart again.

'I created a loop, a never ending loop that took your Slifer out, now I don't need to deal with him I sacrifice my two facedown monsters and Cosmo Queen!'

Two Magician Valkyria appeared and they disappeared together with the Queen, thunder struck the ground. 'Arise Obelisk the Tormentor!' Geno shouted and his enormous Egyptian God rose behind him. (4000 ATK)

'Obelisk take Dark Magician and Revival Jam!' Geno shouted and Obelisk grabbed the just revived Revival Jam out of the air before Slifer could destroy it, and the Dark Magician were dissolved into energy.

'Now Obelisk wipe him out!' Geno shouted and Obelisk threw in his mighty punch, but Slifer took the attack head on the two fought ferociously until neither had the energy to continue, they both stopped and froze in mid-air, then they collapsed, Obelisk slowly managed to get up he grabbed Slifer by his head and punched him, Slifer let out an angry roar and wrapped himself around the giant Obelisk.

Obelisk managed to push Slifer off of him but the God bit Obelisk in his arm Obelisk let out an angry cry he grabbed Slifer with both hands and threw him away the Sky Dragon almost landed on Yaridovich.

'Obelisk finish it with Fist of Fate!' Geno shouted and Obelisk charged his punch first he crushed Slifer with it then he trampled over Yaridovich.

(Yaridovich: 0) - (Geno: 900)

As Yaridovich's last souls disappeared the flesh of his body disappeared, he now was a skeleton with glowing red eyes.

'So that is what you've become, a being of pure darkness.'

'I'll kill you.' The remains of Yaridovich hissed.

'Not today, for today I was victorious.' Geno said and his friends appeared behind him the black stones sunk back into the ground the carcass of Slifer disappeared and Obelisk dissolved in a blinding flash, the black fog disappeared out of Seaside Town.

'I'll kill you!' Yaridovich hissed.

'That would be your last act? I don't think so, you've spilled all the souls you've consumed, I bet you can't keep your body running for any longer.' Geno said.

'Damn you!' Yaridovich hissed as his bones started to fall apart they dissolved into dust, then the wind appeared and blew the dust into the sea, only his Duel Disk, Deck and the Star Pieces remained.

Geno picked them up searched out a card from Yaridovich's Deck and handed it to Mario, it was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

'The card calls out to you.' Geno said he also gave the Star Pieces to Mario.

'Let's find the villagers.' Geno said.

Yaridovich regained consciousness, he thought he opened his eyes but that was impossible he didn't have any, he was nothing just a vague memory.

_Where am I._ He thought he just heard a voice it sounded like his own voice, but that was not possible, Yaridovich started to panic.

_I have no eyes, but I can see all things around me, I need a hand._ He thought. _To see I am real. _He concentrated and thousands of ones and zeros appeared around him they got into shape and formed a hand.

_I shall construct a new body, wait for it Geno, my time for revenge is soon at hand!_

* * *

_Next time:_

_?: Welcome to my lair!_

_Mallow: Who's there?_

_?: You know me, it's time for my revenge!_

_Mallow: Revenge?_

_?: Heh heh heh, it's time to snack! And you're the main course Snacky! _

* * *

_Note: Some things in this Duel were a bit off with the official rules, like when Geno created an infinite loop with Revival Jam, Slifer would keep getting him destroyed then he would be summoned again, and without any way of Decking out the Duel would be just stuck forever, but I didn't want to end it like that so I made it like this, Geno could just act ignoring the loop of Slifer and Revival Jam._

* * *

Card Details

Slifer the Sky Dragon (anime effect)

Type: Divine-Beast

Attribute: Divine

level: 10

ATK: X000

DEF: X000

This card cannot be Set. This card cannot be Normal Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. The Normal Summon of this card cannot be negated. When this card is Normal Summoned, Spell/Trap Cards and card effects other than it's own cannot be activated; you can change its battle position once. If this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard, it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase. While face-up on the field, this card is unaffected by card effects; any Equip Cards that target it are destroyed immediately. This card is treated as an Effect Monster and also a Dragon-Type monster. The ATK and DEF of this card are each equal to the number of cards in your hand ×1000. When a monster(s) is Summoned face-up on your opponent's side of the field or when your opponent takes control of a monsters(s) you control, decrease its ATK or DEF by 2000 points, based on its battle position. If the ATK or DEF is decreased to 0 by this effect, destroy the monster(s).

* * *

Revival Jam (anime effect)

Type: Aqua/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 500

When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its controller can Special Summon it to his/her side of the field in face-up Defense Position.

* * *

Jam Breeding Machine (anime effect)

Continuous Spell card

During each of your Standby Phases, Special Summon 1 "Slime Token" (Aqua-Type/WATER/LEVEL 1/ATK 500/DEF 500) in Attack Position to your side of the field. When you Normal Summon or Flip Summon any other monster (except Slime Tokens), destroy this card.


	21. Call of the Haunted

21. Call of the Haunted.

**Death is a mysterious thing, when we defeated Belome at the Kero Sewers nobody could have guessed that the flood would take him and kill him, the same goes for Punchinello, who was killed by his own explosives.**

**Now deep in the night a voice calls out to me when I got to see what it is I have to face a warrior from Hell itself.**

After Yaridovich fell apart Geno and the others reclaimed the Star Pieces.

Johnny walked up to them. 'Nicely done.' He said.

'Guys like him gives pirates a bad name, although I don't think he was a real pirate after all.' Johnny said.

'No he only was a power-hungry fool, who met his ill fate in the hands of the gods.' Geno replied, Johnny smiled, I've got the key to set the villagers free.

'Thank you.' Mario said, taking the key from Johnny.

'Well I'll be going now but before I go I want you to have this.' Johnny said, and he gave Mario The Tyrant Neptune he just got back from Yaridovich. 'I heard you need those cards.' Johnny said as he turned around and walked away.

Mario found the villagers locked up in a barn, an elder man introduced himself as the mayor.

That night they stayed at the mayor's house, he had offered Mario and the others a room and dinner to celebrate their victory over Yaridovich.

At midnight the mayor spoke to them: 'I am glad you came here, I can never repay you for what you did, is there anything I can do for you?'

Mario nodded. 'We want to enter Nimbus City, but we have no idea how.'

The mayor scratched his skin.

'You never heard the news?' He asked.

'News?' Mario asked.

'The King of Nimbus City is sick, now there is a group of rebels their leader is Valentina, now the Queen needs all her attention for Valentina's assault, she doesn't give the queen time to help her husband.'

Mallow looked the other way he had tears in his eyes.

'Unbelievable, their own son Mallow betrayed his parents, he opened the gates of Nimbus City so Valentina's army could enter the castle area, and that right after he returned, years he was missed then he suddenly returned and did this.'

Mallow wanted to say something but Geno stopped him.

'Missing you say?' Rozalin asked.

'Yes he was lost taken away by some bandits well that's what he said, I saw him on the news he was as fat as a nobleman, you can't trick me.' The mayor said.

'So Mallow tries to make Valentina ruler of Nimbus City, but how do we get in we have business there.' Rozalin said.

'I'd say we barge right in and take down that Valentina while we're at it!' Bowser shouted.

'Not so good plan.' The mayor replied. 'The city is locked tight nobody get in or out Valentina's army controls the gates now. Although there is a secret route through Monstero Town, it was once a great town but it decayed long ago, the only entrance is through a temple that was build there to honor the gods.' The mayor said.

'More things we should know?' Mario asked.

'The temple is bound to be guarded, but once you are through you can go in one streak, the entrance is well hidden so Monstero Town won't be guarded at least that is what I guess.'

The Mayor took something out of a drawer behind him. 'This map shows the entrance.' The mayor said.

'All right I have a plan.' Mallow said.

'We go through the temple then use the secret passage to sneak into Monstero Town there we find out how to enter Nimbus City, then we take it by storm overthrow Valentina before she can take full control and continue on our quest.'

That night Mallow didn't sleep well, nightmares kept him awake, in one he walked inside a dark temple when suddenly Valentina appeared before him she stabbed him with the Millennium Rod and then she disappeared, Mallow woke up before he really died.

The second one Mallow was running out of the same temple, a trail of blood behind him, a haunting laughter followed him.

The next day Mallow told the rest about his nightmares. 'Bad dreams Mallow, they make sure you're on your guard, now let's go.' Geno said.

Six hours later they made camp just outside a huge golden temple.

'Tomorrow we go.' Mario said. 'To set Nimbus City free.'

That night Mallow had a new nightmare he stood in the temple he was Dueling when suddenly a familiar voice called out to him, when Mallow opened his eyes he still heard the voice, when nobody else woke up he took his Deck and Duel Disk and entered the temple on his own.

**Nimbus City.**

Valentina and Johnson sat in her camp.

'When do we strike?' Johnson asked.

'Is our army assembled?' Valentina asked.

'Yes they stand ready, half of the guards are with us now, the castle is unguarded, our guards are inside the castle.'

Valentina smiled.

'Men to arms!' She shouted.

Five minutes later Valentina stood in the throne room.

'Queen of Nimbus you are overthrown, all your guards are defeated or with me, surrender and there shall be no more bloodshed.'

The queen had tears in her eyes.

'Please I surrender if you help my husband.'

Valentina chuckled. 'Of course not, I did all that to poison him, now I not gonna help him, in a few days he is dead, I promised no more bloodshed I never promised that nobody would die.' Valentina laughed.'

Two guards entered. 'We've found the king in the hospital wing he is transported to the prison.'

'Good.' Valentina said. 'Bring the queen there and completely lock down the city, then proceed to secure Monstero Town tomorrow we will own this land.' The guards saluted, took the queen and walked away.

**Near Monstero Town.**

Ten minutes after Mallow entered the temple Mario suddenly woke up from a scream. 'Mallow!' He shouted, the others woke up.

'I heard Mallow screaming and he is gone, it came from the temple.'

Less than two minutes later Mario and the others found Mallow, he was in a Duel his opponent stood in the shadows, Mallow had Cyber Harpie Lady on the field Equipped with Cyber Shield, Aero Nail and Rose Whip. (2900 ATK) Mallow also had Harpies' Hunting Ground, boosting the attack of Cyber Harpie Lady to 3100.

His opponent had Darklord Asmodeus on the field, (3000 ATK) and one facedown card.

(Mallow: 1800) - (?: 600)

'You think you are something now Snacky?' The robed figure asked.

'Snacky?' Mario asked.

'Mario! Guys! Get out!' Mallow shouted.

'Isn't that Belome?' Mario asked.

'Yes, he has returned from the death, after he cracked his skull in Kero Sewers.'

'Continue the Duel Snacky.' Belome said.

'Alright my Battle Phase! Cyber Harpie destroy that Asmodeus!' Cyber Harpie whipped the Darklord with her whip, Asmodeus disappeared but two smaller version appeared one was blue with black armor. (1300 DEF)

The other was red with black armor. (1200 DEF)

'These are Asmo and Deus Tokens, and now I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!' A huge black creature appeared he wore a red cape and he held a huge sword in his hand. (2800 ATK)

It was Darklord Zerato.

(Mallow: 1800) - (Belome: 500)

'It is my turn.' Belome said, suddenly he laughed hysterically.

'Snacky it's time you meet my lord, the one who revived me from death.' Mallow started to sweat.

'You were guiding me through the Duel, you planned this every move.' Mallow said, Belome laughed.

'Just finish him.' Someone said and Grave appeared.

'All together, you are too late collecting all the Star Pieces, I know where the others are, one I already have the second is soon mine, Valentina shall help me getting it, I'll also take your Millennium Items and Legendary Planets, and maybe the God cards.'

'What are you rambling about Grave?' Mario asked.

'I am saying that you are my pawns, and I played you so that you are stuck now, Belome summon him!' Grave said.

'Don't think so! Mind Crush!' Mario shouted and his Puzzle glowed.

Suddenly the Millennium Ring appeared around Grave's neck.

'Shadow Game!' He shouted and the time between Mario and Grave froze.

'Now Snacky I release my three monsters!' Belome shouted and the Darklords disappeared.

'Come forth from the darkness of despair! I call upon your ancient power my Jashin, The Wicked...Dreadroot!' A huge dark creature rose behind Belome a cackling laughter escaped Belome's throat, it was a skeletal creature. (4000 ATK)

'My Dreadroot strikes fear in the hearts of my opponents, look at your Harpie Lady.' Belome said. (1550 ATK)

'Her power is halved and now it is time for Dreadroot to feed on fear consume them all!' Dreadroot came closer to Mallow he screamed.

(Mallow: 0) - (Belome: 500)

With a loud bang Grave was thrown against the wall.

'Leave now Grave, you cannot kill us with your Shadow Magic, it is too weak.

Thanks to that explosion Mallow regained his senses and ducked out-of-the-way Dreadroot missed him and withdrew himself.

'On a contrary, I won you will be discarded into the pits of this temple, there you will see the power of my Shadow Magic.'

Grave snapped with his fingers and five holes opened Mario and the others fell down.

'Too bad Snacky was freed from Dreadroot because of Mario's interference.' Belome said.

'Don't worry, my Shadow Magic shall kill all of them, and when that happens I take all their Star Pieces, Millennium Items and cards then I'll deal with Valentina and Smithy.

Mario slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' He muttered and he stood up.

'What is this?' Mario gasped when he saw he stood in a huge stadium.

There were no people in the seats, suddenly Mario heard the noise of a motor and after that a pitch black motor stopped in front of him, the driver jumped off.

'Nice motor isn't it?' He asked, the driver wore a black motor suit with padded shoulders, elbows and legs, a black helmet covered his face.

'This is what they call a Duel Runner, I suppose you're familiar with them, although you are no Turbo Duelist, your Deck is focused on Cyber Dragons and the V-to-Z monsters, I also know you have one of the Legendary Planets in your Deck.'

'How do you know?' Mario asked.

When Mallow landed he felt no pain, he touched the ground only to find out the floor was soft, the room was white the walls, floor and ceiling padded with soft material, a heavy door locked Mallow in the room.

A cackling laughter filled the air. 'Nice place huh?' The cackling voice asked.

'I could stay here forever! Lucky for me that is also the case!'

'Show yourself!' Mallow shouted.

'It is yet to early, but since you insist.' The voice said and a figure appeared in the room, he wore a straitjacket, his sleeves were loose and covered his arms and hands.

'I-I know you...' Mallow gasped.

'O yes you do, but enough, it is time I slay your precious Harpie Lady's.' The stranger said.

Rozalin's head felt heavy, she lifted it only to found out she was put inside a wooden cage, a forest surrounded her.

'How do you feel?' A warm voice asked, Rozalin turned around she saw a young woman around her age, the woman wore a short bikini top and a loincloth around her waist, she wore feathers in her blond hair, a white veil covered her mouth, she held a blowpipe in her hand.

'You look like one of the Amazoness.' The woman said.

'You look like one as well.' Rozalin replied. 'Yes I know you use them, now sleep.' She said and she fired a sleeping dart in Rozalin's shoulder.

Geno was right on his guard. 'The air is charged with magical power.' Geno mumbled.

'And I'm glad it is.' A voice said and a robed figure appeared in front of Geno. 'I am the true Dark Magician master.' The stranger said, his cloak was red he wore a red hood that completely covered his face, the movements of the stranger were a bit stiff.

'I'll kill you in a Soul Duel.' The stranger said.

'The most violent type of Duel, it is not even classified as a Shadow Game and only three people know how to create one and two of them are dead, I am the third one, I don't know how but I feel the same magical power around you that I have.' Geno said.

'I cannot conceal anything, and you cannot conceal Obelisk for me.'

When Bowser woke up he notices he laid on a chandelier across of him another chandelier hung, a hideous creature stood on it, it had long red hair, its skin was more scales than real skin, he wore a long black coat and black pants, his eyes glowed fierce red.

'Not this again.' Bowser mumbled.

'Yes.' The creature hissed. 'This again, only this time I added a twist.'

Bowser looked down and he saw a pool of lava beneath him.

'Your dragons shall soon be extincted.' The creature laughed.

'You want a Turbo Duel then?' Mario asked and the Turbo Duelist laughed.

'You have no training or Sense, how would you want to beat me?'

'Simple, trial and error.' Mario replied.

'Well then here you can borrow my spare Duel Runner.' The stranger said and an exact copy of his Duel Runner appeared before Mario he stepped up and started it. 'You win by bringing my Life Points down to zero, by stopping my Duel Runner or be the first to drive three rounds around the track, of course those victory conditions goes for me as well.'

(?: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

A signal sounded and Mario and the stranger drove off, the stranger gave full speed and took the first turn. 'I start!' He shouted.

'I start this off with X-Head Cannon!' The stranger shouted and Mario's famous blue cannon appeared,only this one was black and yellow instead of the normal colors. (1800 ATK)

'X-Head Cannon, you use V-to-Z?' Mario asked, but the stranger remained silent.

'Well then have it your way.' Mario said and he drew his card.

'I use the effect of Cyber Dragon to Special Summon him!' Mario shouted and the metal dragon appeared on the field. (2100 ATK)

'And I can normal summon so I normal summon Mechanicalchaser!' Mario shouted and the heavy armed sphere appeared on the field. (1850 ATK)

'Mechanicalchaser take down his X-Head Cannon!' Mechanicalchaser flew over to the X-Head Cannon and sliced it in half with his sword.

'Cyber Dragon!' Mario shouted Cyber Dragon fired his blast.

The stranger lost some speed but easily kept up with Mario a few seconds later, behind him was a black Cyber Dragon. (2100 ATK)

'How?' Mario asked.

'I had activated my facedown card Damage Condenser, before the impact.'

'You use exactly my Deck.' Mario said.

'And that has a reason.' The stranger said and he removed his visor, Mario looked at an evil reflection of himself.

(Shadow Mario: 5850) - (Mario: 8000)

'You gonna move or do you end your turn?' Shadow Mario asked.

'I end my turn.' Mario said.

'Good.' Shadow Mario said as he drew his card. 'I activate Polymerization, fusing the Cyber Dragon in my hand together with the one on my field.'

'A trap? You let me attack you directly?' Mario asked.

'You finally see it, too little too late!' Shadow Mario said as the huge twin headed Cyber Dragon rose behind him it was completely black. (2800 ATK) 'Time to speed up!' Shadow Mario shouted and he took the lead.

'Now you feel my Sense, my Cyber Twin Dragon attacks both your monsters!'

The two heads fired their attacks leaving Mario behind in a cloud of dust and smoke.

(Shadow Mario: 5850) - (Mario: 6350)

When the smoke cleared Mario's clothes were torn, his face was bleeding a bit, his Duel Runner was scratched.

'This is my Sense! With each hit you take actual damage, soon your Duel Runner will be nothing more than a pile of scrap parts! You can't even get to top speed anymore!' Shadow Mario shouted, Mario saw he was right.

'Looks like one lap down for me!' Shadow Mario said while he passed the line. 'Two laps left!'

Rozalin slowly opened her eyes, she was still in the wooden cage, but now she hung above a huge Duel Arena.

'So you're awake.' A female voice said and a young woman entered the arena, she had long blond hair, she wore a black leather mini-skirt and a black leather midriff jacket, under the jacket she wore a pink bikini, she also wore black knee-high boots and black leather fingerless gloves, she wore a black Duel Disk around her arm.

'Wait you just look like me.' Rozalin said.

'That is right my dear, and I shall take your place as soon as I defeated you.' The Shadow Rozalin said she pressed a button and the arena was activated the cage descended and opened Rozalin stepped out her Duel Disk and Deck laid on the floor she checked her Deck and when she saw it was alright she activated her Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Rozalin: 8000) - (Shadow Rozalin: 8000)

'I'll start this off.' Rozalin said drawing her card.

'I start with Marauding Captain!' Rozalin shouted and the famous warrior appeared on the field. (1200 ATK)

'Although the Amazoness shall never accept any man to fight for them, for now they do, so I use the effect of my Captain to summon Amazoness Blowpiper!' A fierce-looking woman with blue hair appeared, she wore a green bikini and she held a blowpipe in her hand. (1500 DEF)

'Your move.'

'I shall crush you.' Shadow Rozalin said. 'I activate a Field Spell Amazoness Arena!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and a huge metal cage appeared around them. 'Now we gain 600 Life Points.' Shadow Rozalin explained and a golden glow surrounded both players.

(Rozalin: 8600) - (Shadow Rozalin: 8600)

'Wait I don't have that Field Spell, if you're my doppelganger you must have the same Deck as I have.' Rozalin noticed.

'Quite right, and that is why I play this card, you've got it once before against that one bully remember?'

Suddenly Rozalin remembered, that kid was always cheating and taking the best cards of his opponents, when Rozalin challenged him she had lost and that bully took half her Deck, when her classmates became tired of it Rozalin had borrowed an Amazoness Deck from someone, that Field Spell she had drawn it but never used it.

'I see.' Rozalin said, her Shadow smirked. 'I use Double Summon, and I summon Amazoness Tiger and Paladin!' She shouted first a majestic white tiger appeared, it had jewelry around his legs. (1100 ATK)

Next to her Paladin appeared, but this one had black clothing, her eyes were red. (1700 ATK- 1900 ATK)

'Now my Tiger also gains some additional attack points.' Shadow Rozalin said and Tiger rose to a score of 1900.

'Next I activate The A. Forces!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and the attack of Paladin rose to 2100.

'Now I attack your Captain with my Paladin!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and Paladin charged in she slashed at the monster.

'I activate the effect of my Arena! By paying 100 Life-Points I can inflict 100 points of damage to you!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and her soul appeared above her head.

'I also activate that effect!' Rozalin shouted and her soul also appeared, the two charged at each other but they blocked each others punches.

'Now Tiger destroy her Blowpiper!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and the Tiger charged in Shadow Rozalin also charged in this time kicking Rozalin, but Rozalin countered and punched Shadow Rozalin in the face.

(Rozalin: 7300) - (Shadow Rozalin: 8200)

'I love this!' Shadow Rozalin shouted. 'Your move!'

Grave and Belome still stood in the room, Grave was sitting on one knee he was panting. 'That Mario...' He gasped.

'He really did a number on you did he?' Belome asked.

'Shut it.' Grave growled while he stood up.

'They have no chance, they might have escaped Dreadroot, but that attack knocked them out cold, now they are fighting in their mind against themselves, if they lose their twisted version will take over forever.' Grave laughed.

'How did you do it?' Belome asked.

'I used my Ring to separate their minds into a good and a bad side, if they win their mind will be fixed, not to say that shall happen.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Belome: The Duels are well on their way, Mario and Rozalin have started and they are losing._

_Grave: But the most brutal battle must yet start._

_Belome: We'll see the beginning of the death of Mario and Rozalin next time._

_Mario & Rozalin: This doesn't look good._

* * *

_Card details:_

The Wicked Dreadroot (manga effect)

Type: Divine-Beast

Attribute: Divine

level: 10

ATK: 4000

DEF: 4000

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and any Effect Monster Cards other than Divine-Beast-Type monsters. The effects of Spell Cards can only affect this card for 1 turn. While this card is face-up on the field, control of this card cannot switch and it cannot be destroyed or removed from the field except as a result of battle. Halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters on the field, except this card.

* * *

Amazoness Arena

Field Spell card

When you activate this card, both players gain 600 Life Points. If a monster battles, each player can pay 100 Life Points to inflict 100 damage to their opponent.

Note: The above card was first used by Tania during Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 37 Duel Distractions, Part 2 all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.


	22. Fear From the Dark

22. Fear From the Dark.

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_After Mario and the rest had dealt with King Calamari and Yaridovich they decided to go and find Valentina._

_In the meantime Valentina had all the time to prepare her revolution with the help of a fake Prince Mallow and half of the Royal Guard Valentina took over the throne of Nimbus City._

_That night Mario and the others camped near the entrance of Monstero Town, from Monstero Town they want to enter Nimbus City where Valentina now rules._

_When mallow had nightmares he entered the temple that was the entrance to Monstero Town there he fought Belome, who was raised from the death by Grave and the Wicked God Dreadroot, Mallow lost the Duel but before Belome could finish it Mario used the Millennium Puzzle to attack Grave._

_As a last resort Grave played his last trick, he locked Mario and the rest in their own minds where they have to fight a dark version of themselves._

_The Duels of Mario and Rozalin started and things are looking bleak._

_Now then let's continue._

**Rozalin and I are both in a Duel against our Shadows, I know the others are fighting as well.**

**But something doesn't feel right, is Grave playing tricks on us?**

**While we're busy Mallow confronts his Shadow a lunatic.**

Shadow Mario just passed the finish line a minute later Mario passed.

'You can never catch up with me again!' Shadow Mario shouted.

_I have to do something. _Mario thought.

'Your field is empty give it up!' Shadow Mario shouted.

He was right Mario had nothing on the field, and he drove a damaged Duel Runner, while Shadow Mario had a twisted version of Cyber Twin Dragon on the field. (2800 ATK)

'We'll see.' Mario said.

(Shadow Mario: 5850) - (Mario: 6350)

Mario looked at his hand.

'I summon Drillago in attack mode!' Mario shouted and the yellow machine covered with drills appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Since you only control a monster that is stronger than mine I attack directly!' Mario shouted, Drillago rushed forward the machine hit Shadow Mario with his drills, Shadow Mario tried to keep his Duel Runner straight Mario sped up a bit.

'What you're gaining speed?' Shadow Mario shouted.

'Look better!' Mario shouted Shadow Mario turned around and saw that Mario's Duel Runner was fixed a bit, also his wounds had closed and his clothes were fixed.

'My Sense is the opposite of your Sense.' Mario said.

(Shadow Mario: 4250) - (Mario: 6350)

'I set these cards facedown and I end my turn.' Mario continued and two reversed cards appeared on the field.

'You think you're so tough now are you?' Shadow Mario sneered as he drew his card.

'I activate Limiter removal!' He shouted and Cyber Twin Dragon rose to an Attack Score of 5600.

'Trample him!' Shadow Mario shouted and Cyber Twin Dragon fired his two blasts.

(Shadow Mario: 4250) - (Mario: 2350)

'What?' Shadow Mario hissed. 'You should have been dead!'

'I am not, I activated Enchanted Javelin before the impact.' Mario groaned, his Duel Runner barely moved, his clothes were torn except for his pants and he was bleeding all over, Drillago was gone.

'Just one more lap!' Shadow Mario shouted as he passed the finish line again. 'One card facedown.' Shadow Mario said.

'I end my turn.'

_Blast!_ Mario thought as he drew his card.

'Monster Reborn!' He shouted and Cyber Dragon appeared. (2100 ATK)

'Now I activate Call of the Haunted!' Shadow Mario shouted and Cyber Twin Dragon appeared once more. (2800 ATK)

'I activate my Limiter Removal!' Mario shouted and his Cyber Dragon rose to an Attack Score of 4200.

'Destroy him!' Mario shouted as his Cyber Dragon fired his blast Cyber Twin Dragon started to smoke and finally exploded.

(Shadow Mario: 2850) - (Mario: 2350)

Mario sped up a bit, his clothes were fixed for a bit, his wounds healed.

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Mario said and a reversed card appeared, his Cyber Dragon started to smoke and it exploded.

'Spellbook Inside the Pot!' Shadow Mario shouted and they both drew three cards.

'I summon Mechanicalchaser!' Shadow Mario continued and a twisted version of Mario's monster appeared. (1850 ATK)

'Attack!' Shadow Mario shouted and the machine charged in cutting Mario.

(Shadow Mario: 2850) - (Mario: 500)

Shadow Mario looked around, he chuckled.

'You're out Mario I won.'

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted he was barely driving, his Cyber Dragon appeared once more. (2100 ATK)

Shadow Mario was a few meters away from the finish line.

'Now I activate Power Bond!' Mario shouted and two more Cyber Dragons appeared, they swirled together. 'Arise Cyber End Dragon!' Mario shouted and the three-headed monster appeared. (4000- 8000 ATK)

'I unleash my true Sense!' He shouted and Cyber End Dragon flew over Mario and he disappeared inside the Duel Runner, Mario gained a lot of speed. 'I attack with Super Strident Blaze!' Mario shouted, Shadow Mario was almost at the finish line, he looked behind him and saw Mario charging in, Mario passed his shadow a huge explosion followed.

(Shadow Mario: 0) - (Mario: 500)

When the smoke cleared Shadow Mario laid on the ground barely breathing, his Duel Runner was completely destroyed.

'Why...took...the...hit...' Shadow Mario coughed.

'If I would have revived my Cyber Dragon, I would have stopped you, but then you would have passed the finish line, I knew that if I would take the attack head on, I could activate my true Sense, fusing my Duel Runner with my monster, that gave me the speed and power I needed.'

'I...truly...am...great...' Shadow Mario wheezed then he fell apart in a black mist, his Deck and the remains of his Duel Runner also fell apart in black mist.

Mario felt he regained consciousness but he wasn't in the temple, instead he stood in a strange surrounding, completely black and two doors, one door was open the second was closed.

Mario tried to open the closed-door but it was locked tight.

'So I finally meet you then.' Mario heard a voice, the voice sounded amused.

'Who are you?' Mario asked.

'You will see in due time.' The voice said and Mario felt he lost consciousness again, when he woke up he was back at the race track.

Rozalin panted. 'You giving up?' Her Shadow asked.

'No!' Rozalin shouted.

Her field was empty Shadow Rozalin had a Field Spell active Amazoness Arena, meaning that players can attack each other, Rozalin had taken a few hits, it did a number on her.

Shadow Rozalin also had The A. Forces activated she had Amazoness Tiger on the field with 1900 ATK and Amazoness Paladin with 2100 ATK.

(Rozalin: 7300) - (Shadow Rozalin: 8200)

'Okay then I end my turn with a facedown card.' Shadow Rozalin said and her reversed card appeared.

Rozalin drew her card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' She shouted and Marauding Captain appeared again. (1200 ATK)

'Now I summon another Marauding Captain!' Rozalin shouted and a second one appeared. (1200 ATK)

'And with his effect I special summon Command Knight!' Rozalin continued and a female knight in red armor appeared. (1200- 1600 ATK)

Both Marauding Captains also rose to a power of 1600.

'Next I activate my The A. Forces!' Rozalin shouted.

All monsters rose to an attack score of 2200.

'I hoped you would do that, now I nail you!' Shadow Rozalin shouted.

'Amazoness Archers!' She shouted and a group of Amazoness appeared they fired an arrow storm. Rozalin's monsters decreased to an Attack Score of 1700.

'And now all your monsters attack Amazoness Tiger!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and the monsters charged in.

'I activate the effect of my Amazoness Arena!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and her soul appeared above her head, Rozalin did the same, they exchanged blows and Shadow Rozalin punched Rozalin to the ground.

(Rozalin: 6100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 7600)

'Now it's my turn!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and she drew her card.

'Amazoness Tiger and Paladin attack directly!' Shadow Rozalin shouted.

Rozalin closed her eyes she felt a fierce pain when the monsters hit her.

(Rozalin: 2100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 7600)

Rozalin sat on the ground, she almost cried.

_No! _She thought. _It won't end like this._

She slowly stood up. 'Draw!' She shouted and Rozalin drew her card.

'Card of Sanctity!' Rozalin shouted and both players drew until they held six cards.

'Time to try something.' Rozalin muttered. 'I summon Amazoness Swords Woman in Attack Mode!' Rozalin shouted and the fierce Amazoness appeared on the field. (1500- 1700 ATK)

'Next I activate Solidarity!' Rozalin shouted. 'Now all Warrior monster I control gain 800 attack points!' She said and her Swords Woman rose to an Attack Score of 2500.

'I also Equip her with Amazoness Heirloom!' Rozalin continued and the amulet appeared around the neck of the Swords Woman.

'Attack her Tiger!' Rozalin shouted and her soul appeared above her, she charged in but Shadow Rozalin reacted to late this time she got a beating.

The evil Amazoness Paladin's Attack Score dropped back to 2000 points.

(Rozalin: 1900) - (Shadow Rozalin: 6800)

'I set this card and I end my turn.' Rozalin said and her facedown card appeared.

Shadow Rozalin silently drew her card.

'I activate my Monster Reborn!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and Amazoness Tiger appeared again. (1100- 1900 ATK)

Paladin rose back to 2100.

'I summon Amazoness Trainee!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and a younger version of Amazoness Chain Master appeared. (1500- 2100 ATK)

Tiger rose to an Attack Score of 2300 and Paladin rose to 2400.

'I also activate Mystical Space Typhoon!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and Solidarity was destroyed, Amazoness Swords Woman dropped back to a score of 1700 ATK.

'Finally I activate Amazoness Fighting Spirit!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and the card appeared.

'My Amazoness Tiger attack Swords Woman!' Shadow Rozalin shouted both of their souls appeared and the two Rozalin's started to fight again, Shadow Rozalin was hit by a broken piece of Sword Woman's sword.

'I now activate my facedown card Amazoness Trainer!' Amazoness Tiger rose to an Attack Score of 2700. 'Because your monster still stand I could activate this card and my Tiger can attack again!' This time the Tiger crushed Sword Woman, and Shadow Rozalin got the rest of the sword flying at her, she evaded it, the soul of Rozalin disappeared and Shadow Rozalin kicked her down.

'I activate my Trap card Pride of Tribe!' Since you destroyed my monster I can summon one Amazoness from my Deck, so meet Amazoness Queen!' Rozalin groaned and the mighty Amazoness Queen appeared on the field. (2400- 2600 ATK)

'I might not be able to destroy her but you take damage thanks to Fighting Spirit, because my monsters are weaker they gain 1000 Attack Points!'

Rozalin had a look of fear in her eyes.

'Now my monsters charge!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and Paladin and Trainee charged in, Since Rozalin didn't activate the effect of Amazoness Arena Shadow Rozalin kicked Rozalin black and blue.

(Rozalin: 100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 4700)

Rozalin laid on the ground she was crying.

'Enough.' She sobbed.

'I win.' Shadow Rozalin said.

_No. _Rozalin heard she looked at Queen, she was beaten up as well.

_Don't give up, trust in your cards, you can do it. _

Rozalin closed her eyes. 'You are my Shadow, I cannot let you roam free.' Rozalin said, she slowly drew her card.

'Pot of Greed!' She shouted and she drew two new cards.

'I activate Amazoness Village!' The cage disappeared.

'No!' Shadow Rozalin shouted, as the village made of huts appeared.

Tiger rose to an Attack Score of 2900, Trainee to an Attack Score of 2300 and paladin to an Attack Score of 2600.

Amazoness Queen rose to an Attack Score of 2600.

'Next I summon my Paladin!' Rozalin shouted and her Amazoness Paladin appeared. (1700- 2300 ATK)

Queen rose to a Score of 2800.

'Finally I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon!' The A. Forces of Shadow Rozalin scattered, Tiger dropped to a Score of 2500, Trainee and Paladin to a Score of 1900.

'Amazoness Queen destroy Tiger!' Rozalin shouted and the Queen rushed forward and cut the Tiger in half.

'I use the effect of Amazoness Village, now I summon Amazoness Swords Woman!' Shadow Rozalin shouted and a twisted version of Swords Woman appeared. (1500- 1700 ATK)

'It's over, I attack next turn and you die!' Shadow Rozalin shouted.

'We'll see.' Rozalin replied. 'Paladin destroy her Trainee!'

Amazoness Paladin cut down the young Amazoness.

Shadow Rozalin's Paladin dropped down to an Attack Score of 1900.

'I end my turn with one facedown card.' Rozalin said and the card appeared.

(Rozalin: 100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 4000)

Shadow Rozalin drew her card.

'Kill her now!' She shouted.

'Go Waboku!' Rozalin shouted and the priests appeared to stop the attack.

'Damn! You're annoying!' Shadow Rozalin shouted she was frustrated now.

Rozalin quickly drew her card.

'I summon Amazoness Archer!' Rozalin shouted and the jacked wearing Amazoness appeared. (1400- 2200 ATK)

Paladin rose to a Score of 2500 Queen to 3000.

'My Queen destroy her Paladin!' Rozalin shouted Amazoness Queen threw her sword killing the fake Amazoness.

(Rozalin: 100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 2900)

'Next I sacrifice Queen and Paladin!' Rozalin shouted and the two monsters disappeared and Archer fired an arrow, it pierced Shadow Rozalin's chest.

Shadow Rozalin gasped.

(Rozalin: 100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 1700)

'Now I play my last card, Scapegoat!' The four sheep appeared on the field.

'I sacrifice all four of them so Archer has two more arrows.'

Rozalin said then she collapsed because she was exhausted Archer fired twice.

(Rozalin: 100) - (Shadow Rozalin: 0)

Shadow Rozalin screamed when the arrows tore her and Amazoness Swords Woman apart.

'Rozalin... you... are... strong... take... care...' Shadow Rozalin mumbled she fell apart in black fog.

Rozalin slowly stood up, suddenly a small explosion destroyed the control panel of the huge wooden arena.

A huge fire erupted around the arena, Rozalin looked frightened.

Mallow looked at his Shadow, the Shadow snickered.

'Can't hold a card like this.' He laughed and he tore the straitjacket apart with his mouth.

'That is better, now Duel!' Shadow Mallow laughed.

(Shadow Mallow: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'I'll go first, and I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!' Shadow Mallow shouted and a twisted version of the Harpie appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I Equip her with Cyber Shield!' Shadow Mallow shouted and the breastplate appeared around the chest of the Harpie. (2300 ATK)

'Next I use Elegant Egotist!' Shadow Mallow shouted and the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared. (1950 ATK)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Shadow Mallow snickered and a reversed card appeared.

'Then I draw!' Mallow shouted drawing his card.

'I summon harpy Queen!' He shouted and the majestic Harpy appeared on the field. (1900 ATK)

'Let's take down this faker.' She said.

'Yes but first I Equip you with Cyber Shield.' Mallow said and the breast-plate also appeared on Harpie Queen. (2400 ATK)

'You talk to your monsters? And then they call me weird!' Shadow Mallow laughed.

'Harpie Queen attack Cyber Harpie Lady!' Mallow shouted completely ignoring his Shadow.

'I'd hoped you would do that!' Shadow Mallow laughed.

'Go Mirror Wall!' He shouted and the barrier appeared around Shadow Mallow, Harpie Queen passed through the barrier her attack dropped to 1200.

'Counter attack!' Shadow Mallow shouted and Cyber Harpie slew the Queen without mercy.

(Shadow Mallow: 8000) - (Mallow: 6900)

'You gonna do something or what?' Shadow Mallow asked.

'I end with this.' Mallow said and a facedown card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Shadow Mallow drew his card.

'Good then I now summon my Harpie Queen!' Shadow Mallow shouted and the twisted version of Mallow's monster appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Go my Harpies slay him!' Shadow Mallow shouted, Mallow closed his eyes he screamed when the attacks hit him.

(Shadow Mallow: 8000) - (Mallow: 750)

'If you still have the guts to make a move, do it.' Shadow Mallow said.

'I do.' Mallow groaned he drew his card.

'I use the effect of Alector, Sovereign of Birds so I special summon him from my hand.' Mallow said and a bird-man appeared on the field, he was clad in armor. (2400 ATK)

'Next I use my facedown Call of the Haunted!' Mallow shouted and Harpie Queen rose once more. (1900 ATK)

'Now I tribute Harpie Queen to summon Troposphere!' Mallow shouted and this time a new monster appeared in the place of Harpie Queen, it was a blue bird-man clad in light purple armor. (2400 ATK)

'Finally I remove from play Harpie Queen to special summon Garuda the Wind Spirit!' Mallow shouted and the hawk with the human body appeared. (1600 ATK)

Shadow Mallow gulped. 'Not laughing now are you?' Mallow sneered.

'I use the effect of Alector to negate Mirror Wall for one turn.'

The barrier disappeared.

'Alector take down the Sisters and Troposphere destroy his Queen!' Mallow shouted and both monsters charged in.

(Shadow Mallow: 7050) - (Mallow: 750)

'I end my turn with this facedown card.' Mallow said and his reversed card appeared.

'Then I draw!' Shadow Mallow shouted drawing his card, he started to laugh hysterically.

'I Equip Rose Whip to my Cyber Harpie!' He shouted and the whip appeared in her hand her attack power rose to 2400.

'Kill his Garuda!' Shadow Mallow screamed.

'You acted too fast, now I counter you with Icarus Attack!' Mallow shouted

Shadow Mallow gulped.

'I Sacrifice my Garuda to destroy your Mirror Wall and your Cyber Harpie Lady!' Mallow shouted.

The huge wall scattered it fell upon Cyber Harpie Lady who fell to the ground and disappeared.

'This time you are wide open Mallow said, and I summon Harpie Lady!' He shouted and the regular Harpie Lady appeared. (1300 ATK)

'I Equip her with Phalanx Pike, now she gains 900 points for each monster with the same name as her in either Graveyard.

'WHAT?' Shadow Mallow shouted, he started to count.

'Don't mind that, it's over.' Mallow said and the souls of Cyber Harpie Lady and Harpy Queen appeared, Harpie Lady shot to a power of 3100.

'Attack!' Mallow shouted as his monsters charged in, Shadow Mallow screamed.

(Shadow Mallow: 0) - (Mallow: 750)

Shadow Mallow stood still for two seconds his mouth was wide open, he made some noises then he fell flat on his back, where he slowly dissolved into a black mist.

Belome and Grave still stood in the temple. 'All five were gone, Mario and Rozalin already showed signs of life.' Belome said.

'This one just returned.' Grave said pointing at Mallow.

'So Snacky survived, this time he is mine.' Belome said.

Suddenly it turned black before Grave's eyes.

_H-ha ha ha ha ha, not too long now._

'Who is there?' Grave asked his voice echoed through the space.

_H-ha ha ha don't worry I am your friend, the Spirit of the Puzzle has awoken from his slumber, and so have I, soon Zorc shall rise once more!_

* * *

_Next time:_

_Grave: What was that?_

_?: H-ha ha ha you'll soon find out._

_Grave: I just ignore it for now, on with the Duels, three have been played the two most sadistic shall start next time._

_Belome: And I have Snacky after that! _

* * *

Card details

Amazoness Trainer

Quick-Play Spell card

Activate if "Amazoness Tiger" you control battles an opponent's monster, and that opponent's monster is still on the field at the end of the Damage Step. That "Amazoness Tiger" gains 400 ATK, and can attack once again in a row.

Note: The above card was first used by Tania during Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 37 Duel Distractions, Part 2 all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.


	23. Fiend's Sanctuary

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_Mario and the others learned the location of Valentina, who now rules as queen of Nimbus City._

_When the group entered a temple, the entrance of Monstero Town, which hides a secret entrance to Nimbus City they found Grave and a resurrected Belome._

_When Mario used his Mind Crush on Grave the fiend countered it and now all five are trapped in their own minds fighting against their Shadow Doubles._

_Mario and Rozalin defeated their Shadows already, Mallow also claimed victory after a short but powerful Duel._

_Only two Shadows remain now._

23. Fiend's Sanctuary.

**Three of the Duels are now completed, Mallow, Mario and Rozalin have won but they are still in danger.**

**Mallow forgive your old grandpa for involving you into this.**

**Geno and Bowser, keep the fight on, only pass this trial and you will be able to confront Valentina.**

'You know about Obelisk?' Geno asked the stranger that was his Shadow.

'Yes.' The Shadow replied and he removed his hood, he was a creepy looking creature, his body seemed to be made of wood, strings were still attached to him.

'You're a puppet!' Geno gasped.

'No Geno you are a puppet, I represent you in every way.'

'You can't scare me.' Geno said and they both activated their Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They shouted and Shadow Geno started to chant the room turned dark.

(Geno: 8000) - (Shadow Geno: 8000)

'I'll start with breaker the Magical Warrior!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster clad in armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

His sword started to glow. (1900 ATK)

'I set a card and I end my turn.' Geno said and a reversed card appeared.

Geno looked at Breaker he stood behind him instead of in front of him.

_Seems that Shadow is like me, he just started the most brutal Shadow Game of all. _Geno thought.

'My turn.' Shadow Geno said and he made his draw.

'I start with Dark Magic Curtain.' He said and his Life Points were cut in half.

'I summon Dark Magician Girl!' The famous Spellcaster appeared she was completely black, like the shadow of the normal Dark Magician Girl. (2000 ATK)

'I'll pass the use of Dark Magic Curtain.' Geno said.

'Now I add Sage's Stone to special summon Dark Magician.' Shadow Geno continued and the male counterpart of Dark Magician Girl appeared. (2500 ATK)

'I activate my facedown card!' Geno shouted. 'Go Spellbinding Circle!' A pentagram appeared around Dark Magician he couldn't move.

'Annoying, but I have Thousand Knives!' Shadow Geno shouted and the knives appeared above Dark Magician he nodded and the knives cut through Breaker.

'Don't worry, you'll see him again soon.' Shadow Geno said and he showed a card it was Monster Reborn, Breaker reappeared on Shadow Geno's side. (1600 ATK)

'And now I can still normal summon, so I release all three of my monsters!' The three Spellcasters disappeared.

'Arise Obelisk the Tormentor!' Shadow Geno shouted and the huge Egyptian God rose behind Shadow Geno it was completely black with glowing red eyes. (4000 ATK)

'Now I channel his power through my body and attack!' Shadow Geno shouted, since Geno had no monster on the field, he only could take the attack head on. He defended himself with his arms but Shadow Geno gave Geno a mighty punch, Geno was send flying, Shadow Geno grabbed Geno by his neck throwing him in the air, then he jumped after him only to kick him down to the ground, Geno gasped when he felt that several bones were breaking, he was bleeding on several places.

(Geno: 4000) - (Shadow Geno: 4000)

'Over already.' Shadow Geno said.

'As long I can...can move...' Geno whispered, he couldn't stand so he stayed on the ground he managed to draw his card.

'I summon Magician's Valkyria.' Geno said and the Dark magician girl lookalike appeared. (1600 ATK)

'I end my turn with a facedown.' Geno said and the card appeared.

_'If this fails I am death, only three turns passed and he already has summoned Obelisk on his first turn, but I have a theory now I only have to see if it works._

Shadow Geno drew his card, he started to laugh.

'I summon Gagaga Magician!' He shouted and the young counterpart of Dark magician appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I attack with the power of Obelisk!' Shadow Geno shouted rushing forward to Geno.

'I activate my facedown card Magical Dimension!' Geno shouted and a coffin appeared on the field. 'Now Magician's Valkyria gets in the coffin.' Geno said and the Spellcaster stepped in it, the coffin disappeared and then reappeared, it opened and Dark Magician Girl leaped out. (2000 ATK)

'Now I can destroy a monster on the field.' Geno said and Dark Magician Girl pointed at Shadow Geno.

'You're kidding right? That won't work.'

'Fire!' Geno shouted and Dark Magician Girl fired her attack straight through Shadow Geno who was send flying then the blow shot through Obelisk the god groaned then he roared and collapsed.

'How? How did you?' Shadow Geno gasped.

'Your god was a fake, he had the attack power of Obelisk that is true, but all is said by that, he didn't have any of the real Obelisk's abilities.'

Shadow Geno staggered back. 'Now it's my turn.' Geno said drawing his card.

'I summon Gagaga Magician.' He said and the real Spellcaster appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I make his Level six.' Geno said and Gagaga Magician started to glow.

'Next I overlay my two monsters.' He said and Dark Magician Girl and Gagaga Magician changed into two black orbs, a portal opened.

'Come forth Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Geno shouted and the older version of Dark Magician Girl appeared. (2400 ATK)

'I banish a card from my hand.' Geno said and he pocketed a card.

'From your Graveyard I summon the real Obelisk the Tormentor!' He shouted and in a blinding light the real Egyptian God appeared. (4000 ATK)

'Damn you Geno, it seems you had the better of me this time.' Shadow Geno said as Geno charged his attack, since he couldn't move Geno charged his most powerful spell.

'Yes I did, now I attack with the power of Obelisk and Magi Magi Magician Gal.' Geno said, Shadow Geno took a step back.

'I'm not waiting for this, I'll have my revenge, mark my words I'll be back and then you'll be sorry!' In a blinding dark flash Shadow Geno disappeared, Geno dropped his magic then he passed out.

Grave and Belome looked at each other, then they looked at Geno.

'Can you tell me what in the world just happened?' Belome asked Grave.

'I am completely blank on what happened there, somehow when Shadow Geno summoned that Obelisk things got out of hand, he signed his own doom.

Suddenly Grave was in the black void again.

_H-ha ha ha ha, signed his own doom?_

The strange voice sounded. 'Show yourself!' Grave shouted.

_Aren't you eager to see me, don't you enjoy the show I give you?_

'What do you mean?'

_H-ha ha ha ha you're in my game now, the moment you entered that temple you became my pawns, all goes by my plan, I created the Shadows for some extra drama, and when they all seemed to survive I shall make my entrance and consume them all._

Then Grave returned to the temple. 'Again that strange voice?' Belome asked.

'I don't know what he plays at, but it seems he's playing us like pawns, this was all his set-up, Belome I don't know which side he's on, but prepare to fight him.'

Meanwhile Shadow Geno appeared in a void, he looked hard and saw a building in the distance.

'Seems this is Smithy's hideout, could have been worse.' Shadow Geno muttered.

'And worse it became.' He heard a voice and Azrael appeared in front of him, the spirits of Shadow Mario, Shadow Mallow and Shadow Rozalin floated behind him they were trapped by spells.

'You won't take me.' Shadow Geno said, Azrael chuckled.

'I don't intend to, a very powerful being created you, that you are here means he wanted you here.' Azrael said, Shadow Geno looked at him with a confused face.

'It shall all unfold as soon as Shadow Bowser is here.'

'He will lose?' Shadow Geno asked.

'Of course he will.' Was the only thing Azrael said.

Bowser stood across his Shadow. 'I don't like this, but let's get on with this.' He said.

(Bowser: 8000) - (Shadow Bowser: 8000)

'I'll start this off.' Bowser said drawing his card.

'I'm gonna play Ancient Rules.' He said playing the Spell card.

'I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!' He shouted and the black dragon appeared on the field. (2400 ATK)

'Now I normal summon Kaibaman!' Bowser shouted and the Kaiba lookalike appeared. (200 ATK)

'Next I sacrifice him so I can summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the most famous dragon appeared on the field. (3000 ATK)

'Let's see you get past this.' Bowser said.

'I'll show you.' Shadow Bowser said and he drew his card.

'I summon Lord of D.' He said and the Spellcaster in dragon armor appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Now I add The Flute of Summoning Dragon!'

'Meet my monsters!' Shadow Bowser shouted and two black Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared. (3000 ATK x2)

'Now I overlay my two dragons.' Shadow Bowser said and the Blue-Eyes changed into two yellow orbs, a portal opened. 'Come forth Thunder End Dragon!' Shadow Bowser shouted and a white electric charged dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

Two yellow orbs floated around him.

'Now I detach one Xyz material.' Shadow Bowser said and Thunder End Dragon absorbed one of the yellow orbs, thunder struck the field destroying all other monsters on the go.

'Thunder End Dragon, attack my enemy directly!' Shadow Bowser shouted and Thunder End shot forth another jolt of lightning, Bowser cringed when the lightning struck him, one of the chains his chandelier hung on started to break.

(Bowser: 5000) - (Shadow Bowser: 8000)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Shadow Bowser said and a card appeared on the field.

'I'll find something to get past that one.' Bowser said drawing his card.

_Damn, this is worthless, I only have The Flute of Summoning Dragon, Magna Drago and Pot of Greed._

'I play Pot of Greed!' Bowser shouted and he drew two new cards.

'I set a monster and I end my turn.' Bowser said and a concealed monster appeared.

'You're hiding? Well it doesn't matter, I activate the effect of my Thunder End Dragon!' Lightning struck the field again, on Bowser's side a blue dragon on two legs appeared he carried a spear.

'That was my Vanguard of the dragon, and now I can normal summon a Dragon from my Graveyard!' Bowser shouted and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared again. (3000 ATK)

'So what you've got your dragon back? You can't get past me, I'll end my turn.' Shadow Bowser said.

Bowser drew his card.

'You think so? I can get past you, I summon Magna Drago!' Bowser shouted and a ferocious red dragon appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Now I set these two cards.' Bowser said and two reversed cards appeared.

'Finally I Tune my Level two Magna Drago with my Level eight Blue-Eyes!' Bowser shouted and both monsters swirled into ten glowing stars.

Bowser threw his arms in the air. 'From the depth of hell itself burning with a desire for destruction, rise from the fire pits! Trident Dragion!'

A huge dragon appeared from out of the lava, it was ferocious with three heads. (3000 ATK)

'I use his effect by destroying the two cards I just set he can attack two more times.' Bowser said and both cards disappeared.

'So what? He has the same power as my dragon.' Shadow Bowser sneered.

'You wish, I activate my final card Dragon Treasure!' Trident Dragion rose to an Attack Score of 3300.

'Now wipe him out!' Bowser shouted and the dragon fired three blasts, the first wiping out Thunder End Dragon the other two hitting Shadow Bowser.

(Bowser: 5000) - (Shadow Bowser: 1100)

Shadow Bowser was gasping for breath.

'Damn I was nearly death there!' He gasped.

'Who's tough now?' Bowser asked.

'I am.' Shadow Bowser replied he pointed at his facedown card.

'But first my own Ancient Rules!' Shadow Bowser shouted and his third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. (3000 ATK)

'Now I activate Dragon's Mirror!' Shadow Bowser shouted. 'I remove from play all my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' He shouted, a huge form started to appear in the glass of the mirror, the mirror broke and the huge form of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared, it was black just like the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. (4500 ATK)

'Blue-Eyes wipe him out!' Shadow Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon fired his attack killing Trident Dragion.

(Bowser: 3800) - (Shadow Bowser: 1100)

Bowser slowly drew his card, watching the lava under him.

'I play my own mirror and I remove five dragons from play.' He stated and the Dragon's Mirror appeared for a second time, this time a huge black creature with five heads came out. (5000 ATK)

'Meet my Five-Headed Dragon.' Bowser said and the huge dragon roared.

'Kill that Ultimate Dragon!' Bowser shouted.

Five-Headed Dragon aimed and fired his attack blowing the Ultimate Dragon apart.

(Bowser: 3800) - (Shadow Bowser: 600)

'It's not over yet!' Shadow Bowser growled as he quickly drew his card.

'Pot of Greed.' He said drawing two new cards.

'I use my D.D.R - Different Dimension Reincarnation!' He shouted and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field. (3000 ATK)

'Next I'll just discard this one.' Shadow Bowser said discarding one of his cards.

'And I'll activate Burst Stream of Destruction!' Shadow Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashed his mightiest attack blowing Five-Headed Dragon away.

'You're lucky my Blue-Eyes cannot attack now.' Shadow Bowser said.

Bowser closed his eyes he drew. _Damn a death draw! _Bowser's heart skipped a beat.

'Wrong card?' Shadow Bowser sneered.

'I must end my turn.' Bowser whispered, for the first time he was now afraid. _If he draws a monster now I'm dead. _Bowser thought.

_If I draw a monster now he's dead. _Shadow Bowser thought and he quickly swoop a card from his Deck.

'Looks like you're lucky, well lucky? Burst Stream of Destruction!' Shadow Bowser shouted and yet again Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashed his mighty attack, Bowser took the attack head on, the chains holding his chandelier broke and the chandelier fell down.

(Bowser: 800) - (Shadow Bowser: 600)

Shadow Bowser looked over the edge. 'Good riddance.' He said and turned around.

'Don't count me out yet!' Bowser shouted. 'What the hell? You're alive! Show yourself!' Shadow Bowser shouted and Bowser came into view he stood on his Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon. (3000- 3600 ATK)

'How did you? In that short time?' Shadow Bowser stuttered.

'The moment the chain broke I drew my card, it was Monster Reborn, I used it to summon your Ultimate Dragon, then I quickly played the one card I had in my hand, he caught me right before I fell into the lava.'

Shadow Bowser growled something. 'Since this was to safe myself, and you didn't end your turn yet, I let you go on.'

'You got me.' Shadow Bowser said he threw his only card down into the lava, he stepped on the edge and spread his arms.

'No.' Bowser said. 'If it has to end like this I shall not make a move, I'd just rather give up the match.'

'You've changed.' Shadow Bowser replied. 'You're my dark side, all the evil thoughts I once had are gone, but how evil you might be you don't deserve death.'

'Bah the moment this is over our minds fuse again, now finish me!'

'I refuse!' Bowser shouted.

'You stubborn!'

'Stubborn me? You're stubborn!'

'IDIOT!' Shadow Bowser shouted.

'Take this!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon fired his attack, incinerating Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Shadow Bowser let out a high pitch laugh and he fell off the chandelier.

(Bowser: 800) - (Shadow Bowser: 0)

Suddenly the lava started to bubble and Shadow Bowser shot out of the lava he was half skeleton now.

'By killing me you signed your own death! Evil will never be banished from your heart!'

Mario still stood on the track, his Millennium Puzzle started to glow, his expression changed.

A soul appeared next to him he wore a blue school uniform, he had spiky multicolored hair. 'This is the first time we meet eye to eye.' The spirit of the Puzzle said.

'Are you, after the Duel are you the one who talked to me?' Mario asked. 'I am the spirit of the Puzzle.' The Spirit replied.

'You are the Pharaoh?' Mario asked dumbfounded, the Spirit chuckled.

'No, you can say that I am the other half of Yugi's soul, the Pharaoh returned to ancient Egypt when the Millennium Items were returned and when Yugi lost the Puzzle a part of his soul was sealed inside it and that is me.'

'It's confusing.' Mario said. 'But why are you here?'

'The battles all of you just had were arranged by a great evil force, a force Yugi has dealt with before, it seems that he has returned as well, the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.'

Suddenly a bright light appeared over the track and Mario slowly disappeared.

After Shadow Mallow disappeared only his straitjacket remained, Mallow was searching for a way out when the straitjacket grabbed him, Mallow was now tied up as suddenly a bright light appeared Mallow started to disappear.

Rozalin slowly opened her eyes, the arena was on fire a part was destroyed and several explosions sounded all around her, she looked around her but there was no escape, a bright light filled the arena and Rozalin slowly disappeared.

Geno sat calmly in the now empty room he was waiting for a chance to get out, when he saw a bright light he knew the battle was over.

'I'll take you with me in my grave!' Shadow Bowser shouted Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon quickly flew across the room Bowser clamping onto him.

'You can't escape!' Shadow Bowser shouted when suddenly a bright light pierced Shadow Bowser he died instantly.

'Good riddance.' Bowser said and he laughed then he slowly disappeared.

The soul of Shadow Bowser also appeared he was trapped by Azrael like the others.

'See?' Azrael said. 'Told ya he would lose.'

Shadow Geno chuckled. 'Now what?'

Azrael chanted and suddenly all four of the Shadows disappeared.

'What have you done?' Shadow Geno asked then he felt it multiple thoughts filling his head and multiple souls entering his body.

'You are the ultimate Shadow now.' Azrael said, Shadow Geno let out a hysterical laughter.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mario: We're back._

_Grave: You are starting to really annoy me._

_Mario: You're not Grave are you?_

_Grave: And you're not Mario are you?_

_Belome: You're mine now Snacky!_

_Mallow: Bring it on Belome, this time it'll end for good._

_Mario: I shall take him, I am anxious for a Duel after such a long time._

* * *

Card details:

No card details this time but I shall clear some thing up about Obelisk.

When Shadow Geno summoned the god Obelisk was literally a shadow of the real god, Geno has his roots in Egypt so he can control the Egyptian God, Shadow Geno a doppelganger of Geno born out of the evil in Geno's heart has no roots in Egypt, but since Geno can summon a god Shadow Geno could also do that, but without his roots in Egypt he cannot unleash the power of the god and so Geno was able to kill him with a Trap card which normally is impossible.

The moment Geno summoned Obelisk the true power of the god was restored and Geno managed to win that Duel.


	24. Spirit of the Pharaoh

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_When Mario and the others entered a temple they found a resurrected Belome and Grave, Grave trapped Mario and the others in their own minds, they had to beat an evil version of themselves._

_The Shadows were defeated and collected by Azrael._

_Now Mario and the others are back at the temple where Mallow will now face his enemy Belome, while Grave hears a mysterious voice coming from his Millennium Ring._

_This Duel will decide if they can enter Monstero Town to kick Valentina out of Nimbus City or will they be trapped there or will they fall victim to the Spirit?_

_Time to find out._

24. Spirit of the Pharaoh.

**When the Pharaoh Atem left Yugi went on, he died on a young age it was at the time Zero Reverse happened wiping out Domino City and most of the people, actually of all Yugi's friends only Kaiba and his wife Ishizu survived because they stayed in America.**

**But when Yugi died his soul didn't.**

**I now live on inside the Millennium Puzzle acting as its protector, and now an enemy of the past makes his return and only I can stop him.**

'Now you did it.' Grave said stepping to the front.

'How can you be alive?' Belome said confused.

'Doesn't matter I'll kick them down again.' He continued.

He stepped to the front.

'Mallow I'll kill you first.' Mallow gulped, he remembered the beating he took from Dreadroot last time.

'You won't be Dueling him.' Mario said and his Millennium Puzzle started to glow.

'You'll be Dueling me.' Mario said with a different voice.

'You!' Grave hissed his Millennium Necklace also started to glow.

'H-ha ha ha ha ha.' Grave laughed.

'Bakura.' Mario said.

'Yugi.' Grave replied.

'Not completely, only a part of his soul, but that is enough for you, now come and face me Bakura.'

'H-ha ha ha no, following my rules Belome stands in your way as a mini-boss, you'll have to kill him first.'

Mario turned his attention to Belome who was pointing at Mallow with his Duel Disk activated.

'I'll have my revenge!' Belome shouted.

(Belome: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'I'll start this massacre!' Belome shouted.

'Is it my imagination or is Belome different?' Rozalin noticed.

'The Wicked God controls him.' Geno replied.

'I'll summon Darklord Ukoback!' A small fairy appeared, it had black wings. (700 ATK)

'I'll end my turn with a facedown card.' Belome said and it appeared on the field.

'H-ha ha ha ha ha, Belome goes for the kill.' Grave laughed.

'I'll make this a Shadow Game.' The Millennium Ring glowed and a dark fog filled the temple.

'I draw!' Mallow shouted drawing his card.

'And I summon Cyber Harpie Lady!' The bird-woman appeared on the field, she glared at Ukoback. (1800 ATK)

'Now I'll just add Elegant Egotist!' Mallow shouted and three more Harpies appeared. (1950 ATK)

'Finally I play Triangle Ecstacy Spark raising the power of my Sisters to 2700!' Mallow shouted and the power of his Harpie Lady Sisters rose. 'And the best part is you cannot activate any Spells or Traps!'

Belome gulped.

'I attack your Ukoback with my...' Mallow stopped short.

Ukoback was gone instead Mario appeared on the field, he sat on his knees tied up, he was bleeding.

'Yes. Mallow, that attack killed him.' A voice hissed in his ear, Mallow shook his head but Mario was still there. 'I end my turn!' Mallow shouted.

Rozalin and Mario gasped. 'Mallow you had him!' Geno shouted, but Mallow didn't hear a thing.

Belome was dumbstruck, his mouth hung open, the attack score of the Harpie Lady Sisters returned back to normal.

'I draw!' Belome said surprised as he made his draw.

'First I play Surprise Attack from Beyond!' Belome shouted playing the Spell card.

'I'll activate my facedown card!' Belome shouted and his card spun around.

'Angel Fallen Into Darkness! Now I sacrifice my Ukoback!' The small fairy disappeared. 'So I can special summon Darklord Asmodeus from my hand!'

The fairy in the white robes appeared, his black wings shone with an unholy light. (3000 ATK)

'That is one and now I activate Foolish Burial!' Belome shouted playing the Spell card and a card slipped from his Deck.

'Next I use the effect of Asmodeus to send another one to my Graveyard.' Belome said and a second card slipped from his Deck which he discarded.

'Next I use Monster Reborn!' He shouted and the holy Ankh appeared.

'Special summon Darklord Superbia!' This time a weird Fairy appeared, it had a thin body and a really fat head his black wings came out of his head. (2900 ATK)

'And when he is special summoned I can special summon another one from my Graveyard!' Mallow gulped.

'I special summon from my Graveyard Darklord Edeh Arae.' This time a Fairy with blueish skin appeared, he had a thin body and really big hands. (2300 ATK)

'Since he is special summoned he gains a Trampling effect, not that it matters much. Edeh and Superbia finish off those annoying birds!' Belome shouted and the two Fairy's fired dark beams Mallow screamed when his monsters were destroyed.

'Now Asmodeus attack him directly!' Asmodeus fired a blast straight from Hell itself, Mallow screamed as he fell to his knees.

(Belome: 8000) - (Mallow: 3550)

'I end my turn.' Belome said and his monsters charged their attacks again.

'O yeah remember that Surprise Attack from Beyond? It changes my End Phase into a second Battle Phase, you die Mallow!'

(Belome: 8000) - (Mallow: 1)

'What?' Belome hissed as the smoke cleared Mario stood in front of Belome, his Millennium Puzzle glowed, the Eye of Wdjat shone on his forehead.

'Rest now Mallow.' Mario said with a darker voice.

'Grave or Bakura or whoever you are, I see straight trough your tricks, you let Mallow see an image of one of his friends so he would cancel his attack.' Belome looked at Grave. 'That true?' He asked.

'H-ha ha ha ha yes and so what? He would have damaged you.'

'Back off Grave this is something I need to do alone.' Belome replied.

'Stand up Mallow we'll finish this.'

'No.' Mario said. 'Your fight is with me now.' Mario stood in front of Mallow his Duel Disk activated.

'He had two cards and so do I.' Mario said.

'I prevented you from dying by taking the hit, it means I now only have one Life Point left, one hit and I die.'

Mario's Deck glowed he drew two cards.

(Belome: 8000) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 1)

'I start with Card of Sanctity.' Mario said and both players drew until they held six cards.

'I summon my Queen's Knight to the field in attack mode.' The Spirit said and a female knight wearing scarlet red armor appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Now I set one card facedown.' The Spirit continued and a reversed card appeared behind his monster. 'Finally I'll stop your monsters with The Swords of Revealing Light!' The swords of light descended Belome groaned.

'That ends my turn.'

Belome looked angry as he drew his card.

'You think you're so smart? Think again I release all three of my monsters!' Belome shouted and his Darklords started to disappear. 'Show him despair The Wicked Dreadroot!' Belome shouted and the fearsome evil god appeared on the field. (4000 ATK)

Queen's Knight backed down her attack power dropped to 750.

'Your Swords won't hold my God, destroy him Dreadroot!'

Dreadroot moved in with his mighty fist.

'I'll activate my facedown card!' The Spirit shouted.

'Nutrient Z!' Dreadroot continued his attack wiping Queen's Knight from the field.

(Belome: 8000) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 751)

'You know I've dealt with this one before, and I'm gonna deal with him again the same way.' The Spirit said.

'First I activate my facedown card Spellbinding Illusion!' His Trap card spun around. 'Not only does it negate the effect of your God, it also makes him weaker.' Dreadroot dropped to an attack of 3500.

'This card only targets him for one turn, that's why I used my Queen's Knight in attack mode, it was the perfect bait, with the Swords I forced you to attack me with Dreadroot, only so I could take him down.'

Belome took a step back he looked confused.

'Explain!' Belome shouted.'

The Spirit chuckled. 'You had three monsters and you wanted to kill me quickly I knew you would summon Dreadroot to do that because the Swords won't hold him, so to say it short I tricked you.'

Belome growled angerly.

'Now I use Monster Reborn!' The spirit shouted and Queen's Knight reappeared on the field. (1500 ATK)

'And I also summon King's Knight!' This time a knight in golden armor came out. (1600 ATK)

'Since I control him I special summon from my Deck Jack's Knight!' The last of the three knights appeared clad in blue armor. (1900 ATK)

'Finally I activate Polymerization!' The three knights swirled together and the heavy clad knight in black armor appeared on the field. (3800 ATK)

'Now Arcana Knight Joker slay his God once more!' The Spirit shouted and the knight rushed forward attacking the Wicked God with all of his might.

(Belome: 7700) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 751)

'As my final move I activate De-Fusion!' Arcana Knight Joker disappeared and the three Poker Knights reappeared.

'I'll attack you directly with Majestic Poker Slash!' The Spirit shouted and the three knights rushed forward.

(Belome: 2700) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 751)

'That ends my turn.' The Spirit said.

Belome sat on one knee clutching his head in his hands like he was truly in pain.

'Do you give up?' The Spirit asked when Belome looked up his eyes were full of evil.

'I'll kill you I swear!' He shouted.

'I use my Premature Burial!' Belome shouted his Life Points dropped and Darklord Superbia reappeared on the field. (2900 ATK)

'Now I use the effect of Superbia to special summon Edeh Arae!' Belome continued and the second Darklord appeared on the field. (2300 ATK)

'Now I set two cards facedown and I'll end my turn.' Belome said his cards appeared on the field.

(Belome: 1900) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 751)

_I have to draw a good card, my Swords only hold him for next turn, come on Heart of the cards! _'Draw!' The spirit shouted drawing his card.

'Nothing I can use now, I change all my monsters to defense...'

Belome laughed. 'I activate Final Attack Orders!' He shouted and the three monsters rose to attack mode again.

'Then I must end my turn.' The Spirit said.

'Belome drew his card he laughed.

'You cannot escape now, I end my turn make your move or die.'

The Swords disappeared, the Spirit drew his card.

'Pot of Greed!' He stated drawing two new cards.

'I'll Equip my Jack's Knight with Lightning Blade!'

The electric charged sword appeared in the hands of the knight his attack score rose to 2700.

'Attack his Edeh Arae!' The Spirit shouted.

'I'll negate your attack with Negate Attack!' Belome shouted and Jack Knight stopped dead in his tracks.

'Then it's your move.' The Spirit said.

'Superbia finish him!' Belome shouted and Superbia charged his attack he blew away Jack's Knight.

'Now Edeh Arae kill his Queen's Knight!' Belome shouted.

'I'll send in my Kuriboh to meet the attack!'

A brown fuzzy ball with green hands and feet appeared Edeh Arae blew straight through him vaporizing Queen's Knight.

'By sending your Kuriboh you negated damage from that attack, you saved your life for this turn.' Belome said.

(Belome: 1900) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 551)

'There will be no next turn.' The Spirit said the Eye of Wdjat glowed with a bright light on Mario's forehead as the Spirit drew his card.

'I'll remove from play Jack's Knight and Kuriboh.' He said, the souls of the monsters appeared.

'Come forth from the darkness to enlighten my path, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!' A heavily armed warrior appeared on the field, he carried a heavy shield and a dark blade, his eyes were fixed on Belome. (3000 ATK)

'Black Luster Soldier attack his Superbia!' The Spirit shouted the warrior rose his blade leaped into the air and struck down Superbia.

'And I'll use his effect, because he just destroyed a monster he can attack again!' Black Luster Soldier landed on his feet turned to Edeh Arae and cut him in half as well.

(Belome: 1100) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 551)

Belome now had a look of fear in his eyes.

'I'll break the darkness binding you, King's Knight end this!' King's Knight took charge he ran up to Belome and felled him with one clean swoop of his blade.

(Belome: 0) - (Spirit of the Puzzle: 551)

The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Mario changed back to his normal self. 'It's finally over.' He sighted.

Belome laid on the floor he slowly rose to his knees he was breathing loud.

'No.' Belome growled. 'Not yet.' He stood up.

'Not again.' Mallow sighted.

'Come on Mallow face me, I'll beat you for sure this time!'

Mallow shook his head. 'I shall Duel you Belome, but not now you're full of anger and hatred, you only want to see me suffer.

Rest Belome, the dark God is gone, let his hatred out but not in a Duel, when the influence of the dark God is gone I shall face you as a Duelist not as your enemy.'

Belome fell to the ground, he was sleeping.

'I'm sick of this.' Mario said and his Puzzle glowed the Millennium Ring reacted.

'Begone!' Mario shouted and two beams of light met each other.

Mario opened his eyes, he saw he was surrounded by walls.

'H-ha ha ha ha ha finally we meet again.' Mario looked up he saw a huge man above him, the man wore a wool sweater with a black coat over it, he had long white hair and a wicked smile on his face, the Millennium Ring hung around his neck.

Across him sat another huge man it was the Spirit of the Puzzle.

'Bakura you've lost.' The Spirit said.

'On the contrary Yugi we've just begun.' Bakura said.

'You have beaten my Shadows and Belome but you're still in the Temple and I the Dark Master guards the exit.'

Yugi frowned.

'Look beneath you Yugi.' Bakura said and Yugi looked down.

'This looks familiar.' Yugi replied seeing a table that clearly pointed out that this was a tabletop RPG.

'This is my latest game Yugi and this one you cannot win, Zorc shall rise once more.'

'Zorc was defeated three times already...' Bakura's laugh silenced Yugi.

'Yes I'll never forget that, the first time was in Egypt when the Pharaoh destroyed him, the second time was during the Tabletop RPG when I tried to take the Millennium Puzzle and the last time was when the Pharaoh relived his memories.'

'And this time I shall succeed.' Bakura laughed.

'Now there are a few rules in this game, all moves shall be decided by a dice roll, to fight we use Duel Monsters, you as the adventurer need one monster, when he is attacked by a stronger monster you take damage to your Life Points as usual, but your monster stays and he loses attack power equal to the damage you took, when his attack reaches zero he dies and you lose.' Bakura explained.

Then Bakura took a few cards and placed them on the field.

'I just set up all the NPC's, traps and enemies, as long as there are enemies I need no Avatar, when you beat my monsters I am forced to summon one Avatar, of course I can summon one when I feel like it, as Dark Master I have three Avatars but I must use the monsters I just placed and I cannot summon new ones except by an effect of course, you can summon monsters whenever you like, the rules shall get clear if we play.'

Meanwhile in the huge palace of Nimbus City Johnson Dodo was running - well more crawling - onto the stairs leading to Valentina's room, when he was there he knocked on the door and entered without awaiting an answer.

'Lady Valentina it's a disaster! Our spies tells that the Millennium Ring has been awakened!' He panted.

Valentina slowly turned around. 'Don't make such a ruckus I already knew that, Mallow and his allies are fighting against its Spirit.'

'But Belome has been defeated and Grave left us.' Dodo continued.

'That is new to me, I knew I couldn't trust that Grave, well he did gave me the ultimate card though and that Belome was defeated came not as a surprise.'

Dodo just stood in the room looking at Valentina.

'It's time for an counter attack, Grave promised me to help taking over this City, he did as he promised and left me, he only did it so he could get passage to the volcano, since he has defected I now launch an all out assault this whole island shall be mine soon.'

Dodo slowly nodded. 'All forces mobilize!' He bellowed.

'I am always ready.' A voice said and a man landed behind Valentina.

'Yes Jinx of course you are.' Valentina said.

'As a ninja I need to be.' Jinx replied.

'You're no ninja Jinx.' Valentina said.

'Alright then assassin, but ninja sounds better.'

Suddenly a second person entered the room.

'I am ready.' He said.

'Jagger.' Valentina said.

'What is it?' Jagger asked.

'How do you feel?'

'I feel good, and I am ready for battle.' Jagger said looking at Jinx who only shook his head.

Finally a third person entered a girl this time.

'Liza.' Valentina said. 'Are you prepared?' The girl nodded.

'Then I have your orders here, Liza you watch the exit of the temple, as Mallow and the others come out engage them.' Liza slowly nodded turned around and walked away.

'Jinx and Jagger the two of you guard Monstero Town, if they manage to get passed Liza they should be stopped in Monstero Town.'

'Understood.' Jinx said and he disappeared into the shadows Jagger also disappeared.

'Now Johnson Dodo, you are my last line of defense if they reach the palace crush them.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bakura: H-ha ha ha ha ha I shall crush you Yugi for real this time!_

_Yugi: We'll see I am ready for everything you throw at me._

_Bakura: Are you now? This battle shall introduce the resurrection of Zorc!_

* * *

Card details:

Darklord Ukoback

Type: Fairy

Attribute: ?

level: 3

ATK: 700

DEF: 1000

Note: The above card was used by Midori Hibiki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga Chapter 37.

The Attribute of this card is not know but since this card belongs to the Darklord Archtype my guess is that this card is a Dark Attribute, all credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter.

* * *

Surprise Attack from Beyond

Normal Spell card

The End Phase of this turn is also treated as a Battle Phase. During this special Battle Phase, the monsters you control that were Summoned and that battled in this turn can attack again.

Note: The above card was used by Marik in Yu-Gi-Oh Episode 141 The Final Face Off - Part 4. All credits goes to the creative writer of that episode.

* * *

Angel Fallen into Darkness

Normal Trap card

Send 1 Fairy-Type monster you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 Level 7 or higher DARK Fairy-Type monster from your hand.

Note: The above card was used by Midori Hibiki in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga Chapter 37. All credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter.

* * *

Spellbinding Illusion

Normal Trap card

Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. While that monster is face-up on the field, it loses 500 ATK and its effects are negated.

Note: The above card was used by Yugi during the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga it was first used in Duel 6. all credits goes to the creative writer of that chapter.


	25. Dark Master - Zorc

_Authors note: This chapter won't feature a Duel but more like a Table Top RPG as seen in the last two volumes of the original Yu-Gi-Oh manga series, only my version borrows elements from the original Duel Monsters game._

_This was fun to make but rather difficult to fit into a story, maybe it will make a return in this or another Fiction._

* * *

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_When Mario and the others were victorious over their Shadow clones, Mallow faced off against Belome, with a dirty trick made by Grave Mallow held in his attack and Belome could easily win._

_But the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle blocked the attack and now the Spirit of the Puzzle faces off against the Spirit of the Millennium Ring._

25. Dark Master - Zorc.

**Yugi and the Pharaoh have faced Zorc on several occasions always beating Zorc when they were at the brink of defeat, now I the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle face Bakura once more.**

In the dark realm Yugi and Bakura sat across each other a tabletop RPG stood between them.

'Now.' Bakura spoke. 'Choose your Avatar.'

'I'll pick this one.' Yugi said and Freed the Brave Wanderer appeared. (1700 ATK)

'H-ha ha ha a weak pawn as him, I would have expected the Dark Magician.'

This time Yugi laughed. 'The trump card of Atem the Pharaoh, don't get me wrong but I shall not rely on his cards too much I use him only when I need him.'

(Yugi: 8000) - (Dark Bakura: 8000)

'In a darkened land.' Bakura started. 'Once lived a king, the king fell ill, doctors from over the whole country tried to cure him but without success, now the land is barren and deserted.'

Yugi had a serious look in his eyes.

'On one day an adventurer passed by, intrigued by the mysteries of the fallen kingdom he decided to find out what happened.'

Two dice appeared before Yugi a white and a red one.

'These dice shall decide everything.' Bakura said.

'Now roll.' Yugi rolled the dice the red one landed on a four the white one on a three.

'The white die tells the one unit the red one the ten unit, since you rolled 43 you can move 4 spaces.'

Freed moved four spaces entering a small town.

'Eager to start his adventure the adventurer Freed entered a small town, all there was left were nine people.' Bakura told.

An elder man stepped forward.

'Turn around, go home while you have the chance.' The man said in a thrilling voice.

'The adventurer wanted to know more about what happened.' Yugi reacted.

The old man coughed. 'Once this was one flourishing town, but then disaster struck, all people died except for myself and eight other who were not in the town.'

'Freed doesn't want to turn around and decides to find a place to sleep.' Yugi said.

'The decision Freed made was a brave one.' Bakura said. 'The night started to fall.' Bakura continued and indeed it became more dark on the board, but only around the town.

'What's happening?' Yugi asked.

'It's the curse.' The elder man said. 'There was a duke here, but when the Dark One invaded the duke betray his people, now a curse is placed around this town, the curse of the eternal night.'

'Now it is time for my roll.' Bakura said and two dice appeared in his hand.

'The curse is about to strike and it has seventy percent chance to be successful, in other words I must roll below the seventy.'

Bakura dropped the dice the spun for a bit and stopped on 44.

'No!' The old man growled. 'Not this!' The nine people in the city started to change, the three youngest changed into purple ghost-like creatures their screams were full of agony.

'H-ha ha ha ha! Bakura laughed the curse struck, now each monster has a ability, and the Souls of the Forgotten can stick together.' The three purple ghosts flew to each other. (2700 ATK together 900 ATK individual)

Two female villagers changed into creepy ghosts flying in the air on beds. (1300 ATK 2x)

'The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams cannot be reached from the ground, only by air or ranged attacks.' Bakura explained.

One bulky looking man changed into a knight without a head, two other men changed into red ghosts half sticking from the ground. (500 ATK)

'These two Earthbound Spirits can move underground.' Bakura said and the two ghosts disappeared under the board.

The elder transformed lastly he wore rags of what was first fancy clothing he had dark skin and one of his eyes stuck out of it's socket. (2000 ATK)

'Kill him!' The Earl hissed.

'The Earl of Demise, was in fact the earl who betray his people, since he is their leader he can summon additional ghosts, and he can protect his underlings from taking damage.' Bakura said.

'Freed draws upon his holy blade of light!' Yugi shouted.

Freed drew his blade and the monsters drew back.

'Seems they are affected by my light.' Yugi said. 'Meaning that I take the first attack!'

Bakura growled something.

'First I place two traps of my own.' Yugi said and he placed two cards on the table.

'Now I summon reinforcements.' He said an

a small dragon with a long beak and leather skin appeared. (1900 ATK)

It was Spear Dragon.

'Now how does battles work?' Yugi asked.

'Like in normal Duel Monsters.' Bakura replied. 'You can choose one target and a monster then attack, no dice roll, only when certain special effects are activated that needs one.'

'In that case.' Yugi said. 'Spear Dragon takes flight!' Spear Dragon rose from the ground and stormed at a Gross Ghost piercing it on its beak.

'The Earl of Demise halves all battle damage I take.' Bakura said.

'Fine but now Freed attacks one of the Souls of the Forgotten!' Yugi shouted, Freed rose his blade and cut one of the purple souls down.

(Yugi: 8000) - (Dark Bakura: 7300)

'Freed has managed to gain one ally, but the battle against the Gross Ghost has made him weary.' Bakura said and Spear Dragon landed. (0 DEF)

'Freed however managed to successfully slay one of the Souls, with one down their team spirit is crushed.' Bakura continued and the Souls of the Forgotten dropped to a combined attack power of 1800.

'It's not over! Kill!' Earl of Demise shouted.

'The Earl who saw two of his companions die couldn't forget that, with a determination to kill Freed the Earl set up a counter attack.' Bakura said.

'Then you first have to find my monsters I activate Mist Body!' Yugi said the town became filled with a thick fog.

'Smart move Yugi.' Bakura said.

'When the Earl wanted to make his move a thick mist blocked his sight, but the Souls of the forgotten can see a form clearly through the mist.' Bakura took the dice.

'Your Mist Body has a sixty percent chance of a success on Souls of the Forgotten.'

The Souls closed in on Freed Bakura rolled the dice they landed on 73.

Freed leaped out of the way the Souls missed him.

'Remember Yugi I have two other ghosts here.' The ground under Spear Dragon burst open and the Earthbound Spirit appeared under the dragon pulling him down.

'While Freed was busy with the ghosts above ground Spear Dragon was taken by the Earthbound Spirit who were able to attack because they were unaffected by the thick mist.' Bakura told.

'I'll kill!' The Earl shouted.

'Since the Earl is higher class monster the success chance of your Mist Body drops to forty percent.' Bakura said and he rolled again this time he rolled 55.

'Kill him Earl!' Bakura shouted.

'I was expecting an attack like that, and the mist hides more than monsters.' Yugi said.

'I activate a trap I placed here Miniaturize!' The Earl of Demise shrunk his attack dropped to a mere 1000.

'Freed who saw the Earl coming charged in for a counter attack!' Yugi said and Freed cut down the Earl with a clean swoop.

(Yugi: 8000) - (Dark Bakura: 6600)

'With the Earl of Demise pierced to the sword of Freed the ghosts were in disarray, they stopped their assault.' Bakura said.

Yugi looked at the field the thick mist disappeared.

'When the fog cleared, Freed could see what chaos he created among the ghosts.' Bakura spoke with threatening voice.

'I'll just summon my next monster Thunder King Rai-Oh.' Yugi said

A mysterious machine appeared in the town, he had no arms or legs but kept himself floating with the help of electric charged antenna's. (1900 ATK)

'Thunder King Rai-Oh attacks your Earthbound Spirit.' Yugi declared.

'H-ha ha ha that would be foolish.' Bakura replied.

'I don't think so.' Yugi said. 'Now the mist is gone the ground is soaked, and we all know that thunders goes well with water.'

Thunder King Rai-Oh unleashed a powerful thunder attack electrifying the whole ground, with a huge explosion the two Earthbound Spirits were launched into the air, but a red barrier bounced them back to the ground.

'H-ha ha ha this is my Spirit Barrier, now I take no damage.'

Freed looked confused.

'Freed knew he could not hurt the Dark Master but slaying his minions would create a way to escape.' Yugi said and Freed slew another Souls of the Forgotten now there was only one left.

'When Freed thought he had escaped the onslaught of the Earl of Demise he was deadly wrong.' Bakura said in a dark tone, further on the board closer to Bakura a thick black mist started to appear it took form slowly.

'From the depths of Hell a fierce creature rose from the darkness.' Bakura said in the same dark tone.

A green-skinned beast appeared it had red eyes everywhere. (1600 ATK)

'This is my Shadow Ghoul.' Bakura said. 'And my first Avatar.'

Bakura played another card and a fearful axe appeared in the hands of Shadow Ghoul. (2600 ATK)

'My Axe of Despair has a Special effect of it's own.' Bakura said.

'But first I'll show you the power of my Shadow Ghoul, because he can move to any place as long there are shadows, and shadows are leading to you.' Bakura said and Shadow Ghoul disappeared suddenly he reappeared in front of Freed.

'Now we roll if I roll better, that means lower than your score my attack continuous.' Bakura said and Yugi rolled, he rolled 99.

'H-ha ha ha that's a fumble, now I roll!' Bakura rolled and his dice landed on 08. 'Critical, now I attack Freed with my Axe of Despair and Shadow Ghoul attacks you directly!'

Shadow Ghoul cut through Freed then he disappeared and appeared in front of Yugi he spat some slime over Yugi.

(Yugi: 5400) - (Dark Bakura: 6600)

'H-ha ha ha ha give up!' Bakura laughed.'

'Move.' Yugi said.

'I cannot after this attack I must end my turn.' Bakura replied.

'Look like the field is dry again.' Yugi said.

'That means I sacrifice Rai-Oh and Freed for Dark magician!' The two monsters disappeared and the Dark Magician appeared. (2500 ATK)

Of course this wasn't the same Dark magician that Atem always used.

'This is my new Avatar.' Yugi said. 'Now I use his Dark Magic Attack.' Yugi said picking his dice, he rolled the ten counter stopped at 0, the number counter rolled and also landed on a 0.

'Impossible!' Bakura shouted.

'A Super Critical, now Dark Magic Attack!' Yugi shouted and Dark Magician fired his magic all the ghosts were blown away the Spirit Barrier broke.

'When Freed called upon his friend the Dark Magician the ghosts of the village stood no chance, with one blow of his mighty magic Dark Magician vaporized every last of them.' Bakura said.

'Now I set a trap.' Yugi said placing a card on the board.

'And I move Dark Magician into the forest.'

Dark Magician stepped out of the village he now stood in a huge forest.

'The adventurer Freed retreated himself injured by the ghosts, his friend Dark Magician took his place, Dark Magician vanquished the spirits and he ventured outside the village into the dark forest.' Bakura said with a dark tone in his voice.

'Suddenly the shadows of the trees packed together.' Bakura said and indeed the shadows started to turn into something it was an evil looking jester in purple clothing some wires stuck out of his fingers he grinned maliciously. (0 ATK)

'This is Puppet Master, my second Avatar, he is weak but the chances of success activating ability is one-hundred percent.'

Bakura picked his dice and threw they landed on 24.

'H-ha ha ha ha ha now I summon The Earl of Demise, the three Earthbound Spirits and Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!' Bakura laughed and the five ghosts appeared. (Various ATK)

'Now I activate the effect of Earl of Demise!' Bakura rolled again, this time the dice landed on a 04.

The ground broke open and ten Headless Knights crawled out of the ground. (1450 ATK x10)

'Now that Puppet Master had appeared all ghosts returned and with Dark Magician cornered Shadow Ghoul launched his attack.' Bakura said. From out of the shadows Shadow Ghoul appeared moving toward Yugi.

'I activate Spellbinding Circle!' Yugi shouted and the pentagram appeared Shadow Ghoul was trapped in the center of it.

'In that case I use the ability of Axe of Despair only once it can be thrown to inflict 1000 points of damage.' Shadow Ghoul threw the axe it cut Yugi in the shoulder.

'Now Souls of the Forgotten attack Dark Magician!' The three Souls charged in biting Dark Magician three times, the attack of Dark Magician dropped to 1900.

'Earl of Demise finish this!' Bakura shouted and the Earl attacked Dark magician lowering his attack to 1800.

(Yugi: 3700) - (Dark Bakura: 6600)

'Finally I use Mystical Space Typhoon.' Bakura said and the pentagram around Shadow Ghoul scattered Shadow Ghoul retreated further into the forest.

Yugi started to sweat.

'If this doesn't work I am in real trouble.' He said.

'I activate Soul Release!' He shouted a bright light shot down from the sky. 'I release the Souls of the Forgotten, The Earl of Demise and the Gross Ghost!' Yugi shouted.

'With all the ghosts gone and the Earl of Demise all the Headless Knights disappear as well.' Yugi said and all ghosts disappeared.

'Now the Puppet Master is defenseless Dark Magician attack!' Yugi shouted and Dark Magician fired his magic with a loud scream Puppet Master exploded.

(Yugi: 3700) - (Dark Bakura: 4700)

'Now I place this card on the board and I end my turn.' Yugi said.

'Now the army of the Dark Master was thinned out because one of his commanders was slain in battle, the Shadow Ghoul became desperate, with his morale down, the chance of a monster encounter is only twenty percent.'

Bakura rolled his dice they landed on forty-five.

'Shadow Ghoul attack him directly!' Bakura shouted and Shadow Ghoul rushed forward, Yugi smiled as Shadow Ghoul fast approached Dark Magician. 'I activate Yami!' Yugi shouted and suddenly the field turned dark Shadow Ghoul froze in his place.

'With all this darkness there is no shadow left for Shadow Ghoul to move in, he is frozen to his place, also Dark Magician gets a healing effect from Yami.' The attack of Dark Magician rose back to 2500.

'Now I attack with Dark Magic Attack and because of Yami that chance of success rises to fifty percent.'

Yugi rolled his dice, they landed on 33.

'Dark Magic Attack!' Yugi shouted and Shadow Ghoul was vaporized.

(Yugi: 3700) - (Dark Bakura: 3800)

'Next I activate another one of my cards.' Yugi said and a stage appeared in the forest, a red curtain opened.

'With my Dark Magic Curtain I summon Dark Magician Girl!' Yugi shouted and the female Spellcaster appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Bakura I attack you with Dark Burning Attack!' Yugi shouted. 'And thanks to Yami that chance of success is sixty percent and that attack can reach everywhere I want it.'

Yugi rolled and his dice landed on 32.

'Dark Burning Attack!' Yugi shouted and from the darkness a blast of pure darkness hit Bakura in his face.

(Yugi: 3700) - (Dark Bakura: 1800)

'Now with his two generals down the Dark Master had no choice but to enter the battle field himself, Dark Magician and his apprentice vastly approached the castle which would be the site of the final battle.'

A dark figure started to appear, he looked like a young man with long black hair, covering his left eye, his right eye was red and filled with anger, the limbs of the man were long and thin his long thin tail was holding a sword. (? ATK)

'Now this is the Dark Master the Embodiment of Zorc!' Bakura laughed.

The effect of Yami slowly wore off.

Five bubbles appeared in front of the castle, Mario and the others were trapped in them.

'Bakura what is the meaning of this?' Yugi shouted.

H-ha ha ha ha remember that I transferred the souls of your friends into the figures when myself and the Pharaoh played our first RPG?'

'I could never forget that!' Yugi shouted.

'Well this is better, the people in these bubbles are linked to Zorc, when his Embodiment dies they die. H-ha ha ha ha ha you cannot win.'

Bakura focused back on the game.

'Now Zorc is so powerful he doubles my chances with a dice roll and he halves yours, but because of his enormous power he has no attack power of his own, so he takes my Life Points as his power and the power of his generals.' The power of Zorc rose to 3400.

'Also Zorc has lost the power to destroy the Avatar of his enemies.'

(Yugi: 3700) - (Dark Bakura: Zorc's Effect)

'If I kill Zorc now he loses because he has no Life Points left only Zorc keeps him alive.' Yugi whispered. 'But doing so kills Mario and his friends.'

'Zorc attacks Dark Magician Girl!' Bakura shouted and Zorc closed in on the Spellcaster.

'Now all Zorc's attacks need a die roll.' Bakura said.

'And his chances of success are seventy percent, his own effect doubles that to 140 percent, so it stays at 100 and Zorc gains the 20 extra percent as attack points.' Bakura explained and Zorc's attack rose to 4760.

'Now I roll!' Bakura shouted and he rolled 78.

'Zorc attacked with the blade on his tail Dark Magician Girl screamed.

(Yugi: 940) - (Dark Bakura: Zorc's Effect)

'Bakura this turn decides everything.' Yugi said.

'My life rides on this card Thousand Knives!'

The knives hung above Dark Magician.

'If this works the attack of Zorc is reduced to only 100' Yugi said.

'But your chances of doing so are only ten percent, and Zorc reduces that to only five, now since you attack my last Avatar I can also roll.'

Bakura rolled his dice.

'04 a critical that means your chances of success are reduced by four percent leaving it to one percent which Zorc reduces to only a half percent, but that is impossible so to win you must roll a super critical or one.' Bakura said.

'Not to mention that if it succeeds your friends die.'

Yugi closed his eyes and he threw the dice the ten counter stopped at 0.

'So you have a critical then.' Bakura said, but the one unit die still rolled it turned over to a 2. 'You lost Yugi.' Bakura said but the die made another turn and landed on a 0.

'Super Critical Dark Magic Attack!' Yugi shouted and Dark Magician blew away the knives at Zorc then he attacked with his mightiest blow yet.

Zorc countered the blast and pushed Dark Magician away.

'Not enough, your heart isn't into it you are afraid to kill your friends I win!' Bakura shouted.

'Look better.' Yugi said he grinned.

'What the...' Bakura shouted Zorc had a hole blown through his body.

'I attacked him, not killing him, you are linked through that Embodiment now he is weak and so are you!' Yugi shouted and he pointed his finger at Bakura.

'H-ha ha ha and once again you outsmart me.' Five bubbles broke and Mario and his friends disappeared.

'After a fierce battle the Embodiment of Zorc was crushed but not killed, with his last words of vengeance The Embodiment of Zorc disappeared but soon a new encounter shall give him a new chance.' Bakura spoke.

(Yugi: 940) - (Dark Bakura: 0)

'It's over Bakura.' Yugi said.

Mario suddenly felt something his Millennium Puzzle stopped glowing and he was back in the temple Grave laid on the floor he wasn't moving.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bakura: You think this is over?_

_Mario: What I saw Yugi destroying you._

_Bakura: H-ha ha ha ha ha I always have a backup plan, now I face you one more time Yugi!_

_Yugi: Bring it Bakura!_

* * *

Card details:

Okay I now explain the effects of the cards I used here, some cards had their normal effects or no effects, so you won't find these here. Also some monsters now have Ghost as a Type those monsters are normally Fiends but in this chapter they are more like ghosts.

Souls of the Forgotten

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 900

The individual ATK of all Souls of the Forgotten on the field are combined as one ATK score.

Each Souls of the Forgotten can attack with the combined attack score.

* * *

The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 1300

This is an airborne monster, so only air monsters or ranged attacks can reach it.

* * *

Earthbound Spirit

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 500

This monster moves underground, so Field status won't affect this unit, it is safe for most attacks.

Also these monsters have no movement limit.

* * *

The Earl of Demise

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 2000

Halves all damage the controller takes. This monster can summon an infinite supply of Headless Knights, a dice roll decides how many it can summon, when The Earl of Demise is destroyed all his summoned Headless Knights disappear and all other monsters you control cannot attack anymore.

* * *

Dark Magician Girl

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 2000

The ultimate attack of this Spellcaster is Dark Burning Attack a ranged spell.

In combination with the Field Condition Yami this attack can strike from wherever the controller wants.

* * *

Mist Body

Field Spell card (normally this is an Equip Spell card.)

Changes Field Condition to a misty area for 1 turn after that the area is wet for 1 turn.

When the enemy attacks he now must throw dice to attack, attack chance success is low.

* * *

Yami

Field Spell card

Changes Field Conditions to complete darkness for 1 turn.

Dark monsters the player controls who activated this card will be restored to their original ATK (if their ATK was lower then their original ATK.)

Success of a Special attack rises this turn for Dark monsters.

* * *

Spirit Barrier

Field Spell card (normally this is a Continuous Trap card.)

Creates a barrier around a part of the field, if a Ghost monster is destroyed the controller takes no damage.

Only a special attack can destroy the barrier when at least a critical is rolled.

* * *

Axe of Despair

Equip Spell card

The Equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When the monster attack you can do a dice roll (if not the monster attacks with his normal ATK plus the 1000 of this card,) when a critical is rolled the Axe of Despair does 1000 points of direct damage to a monster and the LP of the controller of the attacked monster, also that monster loses 1000 ATK.

The Equipped monster can attack again after that without the 1000 ATK bonus.

For one attack the Axe of Despair can be used as a range weapon dealing 1000 points of damage after that it is destroyed.

* * *

Soul Release

Normal Trap card (Normally this a Normal Spell card.)

Banishes up to 5 Ghost Type monsters from the field.

* * *

Dark magic Curtain

Normal Trap card (Normally this is a Normal Spell card.)

Summon 1 Spellcaster to the field near another Spellcaster you control, the summoned monster can attack.

* * *

Thousand Knives

Normal Trap card (Normally this is a Normal Spell card.)

Can only be used by Dark Magician or Dark Magician Girl, if the dice roll is a success reduce the ATK of one opponent's monster to 100.

* * *

Freed the Brave Wanderer

Avatar: Yugi

Type: Warrior

Attribute: Light

ATK: 1700

Freed's holy blade gives him an advantage over Ghosts making him attack first even if the opponent issues an attack.

* * *

Dark magician

Avatar: Yugi's second Avatar, replaces Freed the Brave Wanderer.

Type: Spellcaster

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 2500

Dark Magician can unleash his Dark Magic Attack a ranged magic attack, with a critical roll he can destroy all monsters in range.

* * *

Shadow Ghoul

Avatar: Bakura's first Avatar.

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 1600

Shadow Ghoul can move through shadows, giving him no movement limits on shadowy places.

* * *

Puppet Master

Avatar: Bakura's second Avatar.

Type: Ghost

Attribute: Dark

ATK: 0

This monster can summon other Ghosts to fight for him, a dice roll determines how many Ghosts can be summoned.

As long as there are other Ghosts on the field this monster cannot be attacked.

* * *

The Embodiment of Zorc

Avatar: Dark master

Type: Fiend

Attribute: Dark

Zorc is so strong he has no attack of his own, he takes the attack of all the controllers Avatars plus all the LP of his controller.

As long as Zorc is on the field the controller cannot lose.

Zorc doubles your success chance with a dice roll.

Zorc halves opponent's success chance with a dice roll.

Zorc is a master in close combat and in ranged attacks.

Zorc cannot destroy opponent's Avatar.


	26. Dark Necrofear

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_After dealing with their Shadow doubles Mallow faced Belome and his Dark God The Wicked Dreadroot._

_With a trick Grave gave Belome an advantage, Yugi the new Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle stepped in and confronted Belome._

_When Belome was defeated Yugi faced Bakura in a Tabletop RPG._

_Yugi ended up victorious Grave is now unconscious._

_Mario and the others will soon set foot in Monstero Town from where they will infiltrate Nimbus City to drive out Valentina._

_But before they can enter Monstero Town Bakura has one last trick up his sleeve._

_And now the last part of this small side arc._

26. Dark Necrofear.

**The Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle Yugi has just defeated Bakura the evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring, now our Shadows and Belome are out of the way and Grave laying knocked out on the ground we can finally enter Monstero Town to find the entrance to Nimbus City so we can defeat Valentina and safe my parents.**

Grave laid on the ground he was slightly breathing.

'His heart still beats.' Mario concluded. 'And the Millennium Ring is gone.'

'Seems he is in a coma.' Geno said.

'Whatever its over let's go.' Bowser said Mario and the rest turned around and they walked away.

Outside the temple they saw a small road. 'At the end of this road lays Monstero Town, we're almost there hang on Mallow before you know we save your parents.' Geno said.

'Now you wait.' A strange voice said behind them they turned around Grave stood behind them, he had the Millennium Ring around his neck, the points were stuck in his chest, his eyes were white.

'H-ha ha ha you thought I would die that easily?' Grave said with a weird voice.

'Bakura!' Mario shouted.

'Indeed.' Bakura said. 'You didn't thought I wouldn't have a second plan?' He laughed.

'What have you done Bakura?' Geno asked.

'H-ha ha ha when Yugi defeated Zorc I send Grave's soul to the Shadow Realm, and I took his body through the Ring.'

The Millennium Puzzle flashed.

'I'll finish you off now.' Mario said with Yugi's voice.

Inside the Puzzle Mario stood next to Yugi.

'No Yugi let me do it.' Mario said.

'No let's do it together, my heart and your tactics, you'll play with my Deck so I can guide you.' Yugi said and Mario nodded.

'I'll take you on Bakura.' Mario said.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Bakura: 8000) - (Mario/Yugi: 8000)

'I shall start.' Bakura said drawing his sixth card.

'I set three cards facedown.' He said and three reversed cards appeared on the field.

'Next I summon the Headless Knight!' He shouted and slowly the headless knight appeared in front of Bakura. (1450 ATK)

'I end my turn.'

'This is obviously a trap.' Geno muttered.

_This is a trap. _Mario thought.

'No Mario.' Yugi said in his head. 'I've seen this one before, if I am right I know what he is up to, it is better that you attack him.'

Mario made his draw. 'I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts!' Mario shouted and a fierce lion appeared, he stood on two legs and he had a horn on his head. (1500 ATK)

'Gazelle attack Headless Knight!' Mario shouted.

'I was hoping you do that, reveal facedown card!' Bakura shouted.

'Fearful Earthbound!' A huge face appeared under Mario, Mario stood in his mouth sharp teeth surrounded him.

'H-ha ha ha each time you declare an attack you take 500 points of damage, and you just attacked.' Bakura said and the mouth slammed shut Mario groaned and Gazelle attacked tearing Headless Knight apart.

(Bakura: 7950) - (Mario/Yugi: 7500)

'I set this card facedown.' Mario groaned and his card appeared.

'I'll end my turn.'

Bakura quickly made his draw. 'I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams.' He said and the floating bed with the ghost in it appeared. (1300 ATK)

'I'll leave it with that.' Bakura said.

Mario drew his card. 'I summon King's Knight!' He shouted and the knight in golden armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Attack!' King's Knight rushed forward, the mouth under Mario slammed shut, when it opened King's Knight had stopped and Gazelle charged in causing the mouth to slam shut again.

When it opened again Mario was holding his chest.

(Bakura: 7750) - (Mario/Yugi: 6500)

'H-ha ha ha ha you see now? You cannot beat me, I activated Dark Spirit of the Silent, stopping your attack with King's Knight, forcing Gazelle to attack instead.'

Mario cursed. 'H-heh heh heh, come on it's a game, you should enjoy yourself for once.' Bakura laughed.

'Shut the hell up I set a card and end my turn.' Mario groaned and his facedown card appeared.

Bakura casually drew his card. 'I activate the Shallow Grave now we both can Special Summon a monster.' Mario who had no monsters in his Graveyard made no move, a facedown card appeared on Bakura's side.

'Now I sacrifice it.' Bakura said and the card disappeared. 'In order to summon The Earl of Demise!' The ugly zombie appeared on the field. (2000 ATK)

'Earl of Demise crush his King's Knight!' Bakura commanded and The Earl leaped forward and stabbed the Knight with his rapier.

(Bakura: 7750) - (Mario/Yugi: 6100)

Mario drew his card he glared at Bakura, Bakura looked calm.

'I activate Polymerization.' Mario said. 'I fuse Gazelle and Berfomed together!' A rather ugly-looking creature with wings and horns appeared, he and Gazelle swirled together a new creature appeared on the field it was a two headed lion it had the heads of both Gazelle and Berfomed and it had the wings of Berfomed. (2100 ATK)

'Now I activate Dust Tornado!' Mario shouted and his facedown card spun around, the mouth under him broke and scattered.

'Now Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast attack The Earl of Demise!'

The lion took flight landing on the monster tearing it apart.

(Bakura: 7650) - (Mario/Yugi: 6100)

Bakura clapped, Mario looked at him.

'H-ha ha ha well done, you've made it this far.' He said.

'What do you mean?' Mario scowled.

'I mean that we have entered the second stage of this Duel.' Bakura had drawn his card. 'I remove my three monsters from play.' He said and his Headless Knight, The Earl of Demise and The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams appeared behind him then they disappeared.

'Arise Dark Necrofear!' A most hideous creature appeared, it was a woman with steel clothing, she had blue skin and she was bald, in her hands she held a broken doll. (2200 ATK)

'If I destroy her he takes one of my monsters.' Mario muttered.

'H-ha ha ha you're wrong Mario.' Mario looked at Bakura.

'This is the test version of Dark Necrofear.'

Mario looked dumbfounded. 'This was Dark Necrofear how Pegasus meant her, but later before Dark Necrofear was released he changed the effect into the effect the true version has.'

'Why?' Mario asked.

'You'll find out.' Bakura replied.

'How did you get this card?' Mario asked.

'I took it from Pegasus, when Yugi defeated him Pegasus was exhausted I challenged him to a Shadow Game and killed him, after that I took the Millennium Eye and this card, he kept it in his office for some reason.'

Mario looked at Dark Necrofear. 'Now she attacks your Chimera!' Bakura shouted and Dark Necrofear casted her spell, Chimera groaned and exploded.

'You've destroyed Chimera which means I can Special Summon one of the Fusion Materials and I choose Berfomed!' The ugly beast reappeared on the field, he crouched. (1800 DEF)

(Bakura: 7650) - (Mario/Yugi: 6000)

'Next I activate the Dark Door.' Bakura said and one of his facedown cards spun around. 'Now we can only attack with one monster per turn, and finally I end my turn with a facedown card.' A new reversed card appeared on the field.

Mario looked suspiciously at Bakura's field.

'Draw!' Mario shouted.

'I sacrifice Berfomed for Dark Magician Girl!' With an explosion of flowers the female Spellcaster appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Now I play Magic Formula!' Mario shouted and a spell book appeared in the hands of Dark Magician Girl her power rose to 2700.

'Dark Magician Girl attack Dark Necrofear!' Dark Magician Girl fired her blast vaporizing Dark Necrofear.

(Bakura: 7150) - (Mario/Yugi: 6000)

'H-ha ha ha ha ha.' Bakura laughed. 'I must thank you because you just triggered my final plan, I activate from my Deck Dark Sanctuary!' A creepy castle rose behind Bakura the sky turned red and several gigantic eyes appeared in mid-air. 'H-ha ha ha with Dark Necrofear in my Graveyard this card activates, and when this card is activated The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary arrives.' A phantom like creature floated around the field for a brief period then it disappeared.

'And finally I activate Destiny Board!' Bakura's final facedown card spun around a huge Ouija board floated in the air, the hand of Dark Necrofear controlled a pointer it stopped at D.

'At each of your End Phases I get a new letter with five letters you die.' Bakura said.

Mario laughed. 'Slight miscalculation Bakura, you need five spaces and one is occupied by your Dark Door.'

This time Bakura laughed. 'Yes but thanks to Dark Sanctuary my Spell or Trap cards zones have no limit.'

'Alright then I end my turn.' Mario said, Dark Necrofear moved her hand around the board stopping on an E, it now read ''DE.''

Bakura drew. 'I summon Earthbound Spirit.' He said and the soul appeared on the field. (500 ATK)

'Now I end my turn, and so I must sacrifice my monster to keep Dark Sanctuary.' Earthbound Spirit disappeared.

'Your wide open Bakura!' Mario shouted.

'Dark Magician Girl attacks directly!' Suddenly The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary appeared out of Dark Magician Girl.

'You attacked with a possessed monster, so your attack backfires, you take half her attack points as damage while I gain the other half.

Mario grabbed his chest in pain.

'A Shadow Game, you turned this into a Shadow Game!' He shouted.

(Bakura: 9000) - (Mario/Yugi: 4650)

'Yes I did and this will be your worst Shadow Game yet.' Bakura replied.

'Then I must end my turn.' Mario said, and a reversed card appeared on his side of the field. The hand of Dark Necrofear moved over the board again this time the letter A appeared, now ''DEA'' hung in the air.

Bakura drew his card. 'I summon The Portrait's Secret.' Bakura said, and a painting appeared in mid-air suddenly a spirit appeared out of it. (1200 ATK)

'Now I'll end my turn so I sacrifice my monster.' Bakura said and his monster disappeared.

Mario quietly drew his card looked over his hand, he softly smiled, Yugi who was watching from out of the Puzzle was surprised. 'Now this looks familiar, if he does it like that he can overcome Bakura.' He muttered.

'I summon Kuriboh!' Mario shouted and the small monster appeared. (300 ATK)

'Next I activate a Trap card Collected Power, now one monster gains all Equip cards.' The Magic Formula appeared in Kuriboh's hand, he looked confused and the book disappeared, the power of Dark Magician Girl dropped back to 2000. 'Since Magic Formula is destroyed I gain 1000 Life Points, but that is not all Bakura look at Kuriboh.'

The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary was now possessing Kuriboh.

'This looks familiar, Yugi dealt with it in the past like this.' Bakura mumbled.

'Now Dark Magician Girl attack directly!' Mario shouted and the Dark Burning Attack hit Bakura in the chest.

(Bakura: 7000) - (Mario/Yugi: 5650)

'Is that all?' Bakura groaned, Mario nodded and again the hand of Dark Necrofear moved over the board now the letter T appeared it now said ''DEAT.''

'One more turn Mario, then it's over.' Bakura said.

'I summon Souls of the Forgotten!' Bakura shouted and the purple spirit appeared. (900 ATK)

'He attacks your Kuriboh!' Souls of the Forgotten charged in devouring the small monster.

(Bakura: 7000) - (Mario/Yugi: 5050)

'I end my turn and so I sacrifice my monster.' Souls of the Forgotten disappeared.

'Mario end your turn, you'll only stall your defeat.

_He's right! _Mario thought.

'No.' Yugi replied hearing Mario's thoughts. 'Let the heart of the cards guide you.'

Mario closed his eyes and he drew.

'I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guard!' Mario shouted and the elven warrior clad in green armor appeared. (1400 ATK)

'Next I activate my De-Spell!' Mario shouted.

'Now I can destroy one of your Spell cards, and I target your Dark Sanctuary!' The castle and the eyes disappeared, the darkness stayed.

'I could have destroyed one of those Spirit Messages, destroying that whole Destiny Board, but by destroying Dark Sanctuary I got rid of that Spirit and I prevent you from playing any new Spell or Trap cards, because your zones are all full.'

Rozalin and Geno gave each other a high-five.

'Now Dark Magician Girl attacks you directly again!' The magical blast hit Bakura in the chest once more.

(Bakura: 5000) - (Mario/Yugi: 5050)

'H-ha ha ha H-heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha!' Bakura laughed.

'Why are you laughing Bakura?' Mario asked.

'You have survived part two, now I reveal a secret, I guided you through this whole Duel, and now I remove three of my monsters from play!' Bakura shouted.

'Not another Dark Necrofear!' Mario shouted.

'Worse!' Bakura shouted and the souls of Souls of the Forgotten, The Portrait's Secret and Earthbound Spirit disappeared.

'Arise from the pits of Hell, to wreak havoc once more! I summon you divine lord of the darkness The Embodiment of Zorc!'

The huge hideous creature rose to field, he looked damaged from the battle he had against Yugi earlier, he had an evil look in his eyes.

'I'll kill them this time Bakura.' The evil Embodiment said.

'Now Mario, I summoned Zorc by removing three monsters from play, so his original attack score drops and he gains 1000 attack points for each monster I used.' Zorc was now surrounded by dark mist. (3000 ATK)

'Now Zorc do as you please.' Bakura said, Zorc leaped into the air he landed on Dark Magician Girl taring her apart limb by limb.

(Bakura: 5000) - (Mario/Yugi: 4050)

'That monster!' Mario shouted and the Eye of Wdjat appeared on his forehead.

'Bakura.' Yugi said.

'H-ha ha ha you finally showed up then.' Bakura said.

'You monster I'll take you down!' Yugi shouted.

'I change my Celtic Guard to defense mode, that's the only thing I can do right now.' Celtic Guard knelt. (1200 DEF)

'That must keep me safe for some time now.' Yugi muttered.

'Bakura you provide me with your life.' Zorc said.

'I'll use my life to change that Obnoxious Celtic Guard back to attack mode, he might survive but you'll take damage.' Zorc said, Bakura cleansed his chest red energy was drained from his body Celtic Guard stood up. (1400 ATK)

(Bakura: 4000) - (Yugi: 4050)

'Fine then.' Bakura said. 'Take half my life.' Bakura said and more red energy was drained from Bakura, Zorc rose to an power of 5000.

'Now I'll attack Celtic Guard!' Zorc shouted charging in he gave Celtic Guard a beating but the knight stood firm.

(Bakura: 2000) - (Yugi: 450)

Yugi was gasping for breath.

'Hurts doesn't it?' Zorc sneered. 'Since I was draining Bakura's power I now must go.' Zorc said and he dissolved into a black fog all of Bakura's Spell and Trap cards were also destroyed.

'And I'll bring him right back.' Bakura said, the soul of Dark Necrofear appeared it was devoured by Zorc who reappeared on the field. (2000 ATK)

Yugi closed his eyes. _Seems he can be revived by removing from play other monsters, now Heart of the cards give me what I need. _Yugi drew he opened his eyes.

'I'll activate Monster Reborn!' He shouted and Kuriboh appeared on the field.

'Now I sacrifice my two monsters!' Celtic Guard and Kuriboh disappeared.

'I summon you Dark Magician!' The most famous Spellcaster appeared on the field, he nodded at Yugi. (2500 ATK)

'Destroy Zorc!' Yugi shouted and Dark Magician fired his blast.

(Bakura: 1500) - (Yugi: 450)

'That's the end of Zorc.' Yugi said.

'H-ha ha ha you figured out?' Bakura asked.

'Yes Zorc needs monsters to be revived, but the three you put in your Graveyard in the beginning were used for Dark Necrofear, next you sacrificed three for the use of your Dark Sanctuary, these were used to summon Zorc and last turn you used Dark Necrofear the only one left in your Graveyard.'

Bakura drew his card and showed it to Yugi it was Monster Reborn.

'I'm bringing Zorc back the old-fashioned way.' Bakura said and he played the Spell card, Zorc reappeared once more. (2000 ATK)

'And you know Yugi, when he is summoned from the Graveyard without his own effect he gains his final effect, I target one card on the field and destroy it, and my target is your Dark Magician.

YOU LOST YUGI!' Bakura shouted and Zorc rushed forward Yugi grinned.

'What?' Bakura asked. 'Bakura, I have one more card to play.' Yugi said, Bakura looked at the field.

'No way! The card Mario played at the start of the Duel?'

Yugi nodded it was indeed the card Mario played.

'I-I forgot about it!' Bakura shouted.

'And it will be your downfall, I activate Mystical Refpanel!'

A fairy appeared in the air, she created a ball of light Zorc's image was captured in it.

'What the Hell!' Bakura shouted.

'You clearly said Zorc's effect targets, Mystical Refpanel can stop the effect of any card that targets, and now only once I can use the blocked effect as my own, choosing any target I like.'

A look of fear appeared on Bakura's face as the fairy shot the attack back at Zorc, Zorc roared when he was tore apart.

'Dark Magician end it Dark Magic Attack!' Dark Magician fired his magic Bakura screamed when he was toppled over.

(Bakura: 0) - (Yugi: 450)

Mario turned back to normal. 'We've done it.' He said.

The black fog Bakura had created disappeared.

Mario walked up to Grave who was now freed of Bakura he laid on the ground he was not moving. 'I'll be taking that.' He said taking the Millennium Ring off Grave's neck, Mario gave it to Geno. 'You guard it.' He said and Geno put it in his pocket.

'As long nobody touches it, it should be safe.' Geno said.

'What about Grave?' Mallow asked, Geno looked at him.

'He is been send into a coma, I don't know if he ever manages to break out of it let's hope he doesn't.'

Bowser laughed. 'Okay now that twerp is out of the way we can finally go to Nimbus City, the sooner we're done there the sooner I have my mansion back!'

* * *

_Next time:_

_?: So you want to enter Monstero Town?_

_Bowser: Let us through please I'm the world champion Duel Monsters I am important._

_?: Then my search is over._

_Bowser: What do you mean?_

_?: You have something that belongs to me, World Champion I challenge you to a Duel, I shall beat you and claim what's my own._

_Bowser: And that might be?_

_?: Your Blue-Eyes White Dragons!_

* * *

Card Details:

Authors note:

For Destiny Board I changed the original Spirit Messages ''F'' ''I'' ''N'' ''A'' and ''L'' for the Japanese version which said DEATH.

* * *

Dark Sanctuary

Field Spell card

During either player's turn, when a "Dark Necrofear" is sent to your Graveyard, you can activate this card from your hand, Deck, Graveyard, or field. The Ghost of Dark Sanctuary appears. You must Tribute one monster during each of your End Phases or destroy this card. If "Dark Necrofear" is not in your Graveyard, the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary disappears. You can have more than 5 Spell or Trap cards activated, ignoring your Spell & Trap Card Zone limitations

Note: This card was first used by Bakura in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime during episode 84 The Dark Spirit Revealed - Part 1. All credits goes to the creative writer of that episode.

Effect of Ghost of Dark Sanctuary

"Dark Sanctuary" was able to have it possess one of their opponent's monsters once per turn. If the opponent attempted to attack with the possessed monster, the attack would be negated and the opponent would take damage equal to half the monster's ATK, while the controller of "Dark Sanctuary" would gain that amount of Life Points. The ghost would disappear if "Dark Necrofear" left the Graveyard, but would reappear if it re-entered the Graveyard.

* * *

The Shallow Grave (anime effect)

Normal Spell card

Each player can select a monster in their Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position.

* * *

Collected Power (anime effect)

Normal Trap card

Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Equip this monster with all face-up Equip Cards on the field. Until the End Phase, all card effects that would affect only 1 monster on the field are applied to the selected monster instead. If the selected monster is destroyed, all card effects that affect only 1 monster on the field are negated, until the End Phase.

* * *

Mystical Refpanel (anime effect)

Normal Trap card

Select an activated card effect that designates 1 target. Negate the effect. At anytime (only once), you can activate that effect as your own and select any target.

* * *

Fearful Earthbound

Continuous Trap card.

Each time an opponent's monster attacks, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

Note: The above card was first used by Bakura during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode Showdown in the Shadows - Part 1. All credits goes to the creative writer of that episode.

* * *

Dark Necrofear (anime effect)

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

level: 8

ATK: 2200

DEF: 2800

This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing from play 3 Fiend-Type monsters in your Graveyard. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard during either player's turn, activate 1 "Dark Sanctuary" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard.

* * *

The Embodiment of Zorc

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

level: 8

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1900

This card can be Special Summoned by Removing 3 cards from your Graveyard from play, if you used this effect you cannot Summon or Set again this turn also when used this effect the Original ATK of this card becomes 0, this then gains 1000 ATK for every monster you Removed from Play to summon this card.

You can pay 1000 LP to change the battle position of 1 monster on the field.

You can pay half your LP this card gains the same amount as ATK, when you use this effect destroy all cards you control at the end of your turn.

When this card is destroyed and send to the Graveyard you can Remove from Play 1 monster in your Graveyard (except this card) and Special summon this card in Attack Position.

When this card is Special Summoned from the Graveyard (Not by his own effect,) Target 1 card your opponent controls and destroy it.

Note: This card was created by me for this Fan Fiction only, no one else may use this card.


	27. Chthonian Alliance

27. Chthonian Alliance.

**And when we finally think we can enter Monstero Town our road is blocked by Yugi's arch rival Seto Kaiba.**

**He demands a Duel against me to win back his Blue-Eyes White Dragons.**

**Mario says there is something odd about Kaiba, but I think that Yugi spirit of his wants to Duel him.**

**It's on Kaiba!**

Geno was still looking at Grave.

'Geno you coming?' Mallow asked.

'Yeah I'll come, man I don't believe it, Grave taken out and just like that.'

'What do you mean?' Rozalin asked.

'Well he was kinda the main villain.' Geno said he walked up to the others.

'I would've expected to fight him in the end, turned out he got his powers straight from Bakura.'

'I don't believe that.' Mario replied.

'We've met him before when Mallow and I fought Exor for the first time, he thought I was unconscious but I saw a glimpse of him before passing out, he wasn't wearing the Ring then.'

Geno scratched his chin.

In the now almost abandoned temple Belome looked at the closed-door he couldn't get it open so he kicked against it but when nothing happened he simply turned around and walked away.

Suddenly someone appeared behind Belome he turned around.

A mysterious hooded and cloaked man seemed to float in mid-air.

'Ah ha ha you thought you could turn around and simply walk away?' The man asked.

Belome could see a part of his face the left half of his face was white the right half black.

'Some dark magic has been going on here.' The man said.

'Ah ha ha I dare say poor Grave was the victim of it, I told the fool that Millennium Ring was too dangerous.'

Belome now had a look of fear in his eyes.

'You.' The stranger spoke to Belome. 'You have something I want.'

He snapped his fingers and Grave appeared in the room out of nothing.

The man snapped with his finger again and one card flew out of Belome's pocket and one from Grave's pocket.

'Now all Wicked Gods are together.'

The man floated to Grave and lifted him from the ground.

'Grave we have failed, our first attempt at least, your soul is in the Shadow Realm now, I will take your body back to your soul.'

Belome was still looking at the man.

'Ah ha ha thought I would let you go?' He asked.

'I am sorry, but we must part ways here... Ciao.' The man said and he snapped with his fingers he simple disappeared together with Grave Belome looked relieved when nothing seemed to have happened, then he suddenly felt the air filling with pressure, he felt around him but there was some kind of a barrier surrounding him, Belome felt that he was being tore apart he screamed and then he exploded.

The masked man appeared in the dark room where several members of the Smithy Gang met their end.

'Nice statue Azrael, does it has a meaning?' The man asked.

'You know I was here?' Azrael appeared in front of him.

'Ah seems you have Grave.' He noticed. 'And yes the statue has a meaning I rather won't tell you.' The masked man gave Azrael a suspicious look.

'Guess the Trinity is disbanded.' Azrael noticed after examining Grave.

'Aha ha ha how I have prepared for this, no my dearest Azrael the Trinity is quite safe.' The masked man laughed.

'What do you mean?' Azrael said.

'Just you wait...' The masked man said.

Mario and the others were halfway through the path leading to Monstero Town when suddenly a man stood on the road.

He wore a white sleeveless coat with shoulder pads he had a raised studded collar, the sleeves of his black shirt came from under the coat, also he had extra belts strapped to his arms and legs, a Duel Disk was strapped to his wrist, his hair was once brown now it showed gray plucks, he had several wrinkles on his face.

'Mweh heh heh.' The man laughed.

'Who is this weirdo?' Bowser asked himself.

'Who are you calling a weirdo?'

'I call you a weirdo now move the champion of Duel Monsters need to pass.' Bowser said.

'Then I found you champion.'

'What is wrong with you?' Bowser muttered.

'You have something that belongs to me, the Blue-Eyes White Dragons!'

Mario gasped. 'He looks like someone from the past, the first champion of Duel Monsters Seto Kaiba!'

'Mweh heh heh the kid is right I am Seto Kaiba, now I take you on for a Duel, the winner takes the dragons!'

'You're on!' Bowser shouted.

'Bowser is fearless or rather stupid.' Rozalin mumbled.

'I'd say last.' Mallow replied.

(Seto Kaiba: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'Mweh heh heh I'll start!' Kaiba laughed as he drew his first card.

'I summon Chthonian Soldier!' He shouted and a man clad in iron armor appeared he carried a shield and a fiendish looking sword. (1200 ATK)

'Now I place two cards facedown.' Kaiba said and the reversed cards appeared in front of him. 'That ends my turn.'

Mario rubbed his chin. 'What's wrong?' Rozalin asked.

'I've seen Kaiba on video I remember him being taller and more bulkier.' Mario mumbled.

'And then again.' Geno said. 'Kaiba never had any Chthonian cards in his Deck.'

'That and he stopped playing Duel Monsters as a professional.' Mallow added.

'Let's just see what happens.' Rozalin said.

'My turn!' Bowser shouted.

'I summon Lord of D.' Bowser shouted and the Spellcaster appeared. (1200 ATK)

'You use some of my cards, stealing my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and then use them in a Deck that is build like my old one!' Kaiba shouted,

'Zip it Kaiba I'll add The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' The flute appeared in the hands of Lord of D. He started to play.

'You wanted him you get him, arise Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the ferocious dragon appeared with a loud roar. (3000 ATK)

'Now MY dragon attacks your Chthonian Soldier!' Bowser shouted, and the dragon unleashed his fury.

'Mweh heh heh, by destroying my Soldier you take the same battle damage I take!' Chthonian Soldier's soul appeared striking Bowser.

(Seto Kaiba: 6400) - (Bowser: 6400)

'Now Lord of D. Direct attack!' Bowser shouted and Lord of D. Charged in striking Kaiba, when the attack hit him the air around Kaiba rippled for a bit he looked like a hologram for a second.

'You saw that?' Mallow asked, Geno nodded.

(Seto Kaiba?: 5200) - (Bowser: 6400)

'I'll use my Monster Reborn!' Kaiba shouted and Chthonian Soldier reappeared. (1200 ATK)

'And by doing that I activate Inferno Reckless Summon so I summon two more!' Kaiba shouted and two new Chthonian Soldier appeared. (1200 ATK x2)

'Gwa ha ha ha you deluded?' Bowser asked.

'I can use that effect as well, and I use it on Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Behind the first one two others appeared. (3000 ATK x2)

Mallow gulped, Mario shook his head. 'This is way too easy, I have a feeling that Kaiba, whoever it is, is luring Bowser out.'

'What do you mean?' Rozalin asked. 'You'll see.' Mario replied.

'Now!' Kaiba shouted. 'I'll activate Chthonian Alliance!' Kaiba played the Spell card.

'Now this one soldier gains the power of three.' Kaiba said and the Chthonian Soldier rose to an attack score of 3600.

'Annihilate his Lord of D.' Kaiba shouted and the Soldier took a leap and slew Lord of D.

(Seto Kaiba?: 5200) - (Bowser: 4000)

'You could have destroyed one of my dragons, but you killed Lord of D.

And besides that, you just dug your own grave.'

Bowser drew his card. 'I activate Polymerization!' He shouted.

'Bowser no! That's what he wants!' Mario shouted but it was too late the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons swirled together and the huge Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared on the field. (4500 ATK)

'Hee hee hee, I was waiting for that!' Kaiba shouted not sounding like himself anymore his voice now had a high pitch.

'I activate Chthonian Polymer!' He shouted and his facedown card spun around. 'I tribute my Soldier to take control of your Fusion monster!'

A Chthonian Soldier disappeared, Bowser watched in horror when his Ultimate Dragon changed sides.

Kaiba was now acting weird he constantly disappeared and reappeared.

'Oh forget it.' Kaiba now said with a female voice he pressed a button and disappeared in his place now stood a girl around twenty-four years old.

Bowser was dumbstruck.

The girl had bright blue eyes, she softly smiled.

Her hair was long and black, she had two locks wrapped in golden beads that reached to her shoulders.

She wore a white sleeveless leather jacked, under it she wore a sleeveless black top exposing her navel, for the rest she wore pink skintight pants over the pants she wore a white miniskirt and black biker boots, a Deck holder was strapped around her waist when Mario looked at her he noticed she wore earrings in the form of the Eye of Wdjat.

'Stupid device!' She cursed and she threw a weird device on the ground.

'Bah these guys are worthless, making the best technology there is to show Duel Monsters but making a decent device that changes people into anyone they want fails!'

The girl looked around then she caught her breath.

'Who are you?' Geno asked.

'Does that matter?' The girl asked with a sweet voice.

'No but the tactic you used was impressive.' Mario said.

'I bed you would have waited playing that Monster Reborn, Inferno Reckless Summon combo until Bowser had one Blue-Eyes on the field, you knew he would summon the others if he got that chance, next you used that Chthonian Alliance to make one soldier stronger than his Blue-Eyes and you took out Lord of D. You were sure Bowser would want to fuse his dragons.'

'She could have destroyed my dragon.' Bowser said.

'No.' Mario said. 'She wanted you to summon the Ultimate Dragon and by destroying your Lord of D. She also made sure that you would not take out her Soldiers one by one, you would lose to many Life Points that way, because by taking out Lord of D. you lost a great deal of Life Points already.

Mario looked at the girl. 'Can I ask you a question?' The girl nodded.

'Chthonian Polymer, does it target?' The girl nodded again.

'There is another answer with Lord of D. On the field, Chthonian Polymer wouldn't have worked, Lord of D. stops target effect against dragons, this plan has been thought through a lot of times.

'One thing I want to know.' Mallow said.

'What is your grudge against Kaiba or the Blue-Eyes White Dragons?'

The girl laughed. 'No grudge, like I said before these Dragons are mine, I hoped that by borrowing that device and appear as Seto Kaiba I might scare you off and you would give me the Dragons without a Duel.'

'And why are they yours?' Rozalin asked.

'Well, Seto retired Dueling after he build Kaiba Land and starting Duel Academy gave new chances to young Duelists, but that Yugi had brainwashed him with his friendship junk.

Seto thought it would be nice if other Duelists, the new world champions could take his most precious dragons, each four years the tournament would be held in a Kaiba Land amusement park, but I wanted these dragons!'

'Let me guess.' Bowser said. 'You joined that tournament and couldn't win so you decide to trick people into giving you these cards?'

The girl laughed again.

'Why are you laughing?' Geno asked.

'Seto wanted better Duelists, but I his own daughter who he raised as a Duelist cannot hold the Dragons?'

'Daughter?' Mario, Geno and Mallow shouted at the same time.

'Damn!' The girl shouted.

'Who are you?' Mario asked again.

'I am Kisara, Kisara Kaiba.'

'I never knew Kaiba had any kids.' Rozalin said.

'He kept it a secret, after he build Duel Academy he decided to return to Egypt, there he met with Ishizu, Marik and Odion Ishtar, he wanted to learn more about the origin of Duel Monsters, in one of these weeks Seto and Ishizu fell in love, eventually they married and they all live in America now.'

'But if you are Kaiba's and Ishizu's daughter then why won't you just enter the tournament and take the dragons as your prize?'

'My father always makes sure I miss the tournament, he thinks my study is more important until I'm done I am forbidden to enter the World Tournament, I am a local champion though.' She added.

'But enough talk now continue the Duel!' Bowser shouted.

(Kisara: 5200) - (Bowser: 4000)

'It's still my turn Kisara.' Bowser said he looked over his hand.

'I set two cards.' Bowser said and two reversed cards appeared on the field.

'I end my turn.' Bowser said.

Kisara drew her card.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Bowser shouter and a roar bellowed over the field.

'So I cannot attack.' Kisara said and Bowser grinned.

'I sacrifice one of my Soldiers for Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' Kisara shouted and a Soldier was replaced by a huge black and green dragon it had huge wings it let out a mighty roar. (2400 ATK)

'Next I play Double Summon, since my Dragon is a Gemini Monster I Gemini Summon him!' Kisara shouted and her Chthonian Emperor Dragon started to glow.

'I'll set a card and that is all.' Kisara said and the reversed card appeared on the field, the last Chthonian Soldier now had an attack score of 2000.

Bowser laughed out loud when he drew his card.

'That Ultimate Dragon is finished, I summon Red-Eyes Black Chick!' Bowser shouted and the baby dragon appeared. (800 ATK)

'Now he grows!' Bowser shouted and Red-Eyes Black Chick grew until he had turned into Red Eyes Black Dragon. (2400 ATK)

'My father said a deadbeat Duelist Joey Wheeler used that card, but Red- Eyes is weak compared to the Blue-Eyes.'

'In that you're wrong.' Geno said.

'A Red-Eyes Black Dragon is weak on its own, but it has multiple forms it can change into during the course of a Duel, making him stronger with each version, and adding a few support cards for the Red-Eyes can make him more powerful than a Blue-Eyes.'

'Tsk, don't lecture me.' Kisara said. 'My mother told me all about Seto's ancestors and the priest Seto knew a girl who housed the spirit of the Blue-Eyes, she was called Kisara, I am named after her the soul of the dragon burns within me!'

'We'll see.' Bowser said. 'I activate Metalmorph!'

'Now my Red-Eyes Black Dragon gains 300 attack points and when he attacks he gains extra attack points equal to half of that of the attack target, and I attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!' Bowser shouted and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon fired his fire-ball his attack score rose to 4950 Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon let out a terrible roar when he slowly disappeared.

'I activate my Trap card!' Kisara shouted and her card spun around Chthonian Blast!' Her last Chthonian Soldier suddenly exploded.

'Now we each take 1000 of his attack points as damage.' Kisara said.

(Kisara: 3750) - (Bowser: 3000)

'I end my turn.' Bowser said.

Kisara drew her card. 'Pot of Greed.' She said drawing two new cards.

'I set my card.' She said and a facedown card appeared.

'Next I activate Soul Release!' The souls of Lord of D. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared and they disappeared. 'If I can't have them nobody can.' Kisara said.

Bowser drew his card.

'I'm gonna round this Duel up.' Bowser said drawing his card.

'First I summon Lady of D.' A young woman appeared she wore blue armor. (1500 ATK)

'Red-Eyes attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon!' Bowser shouted.

'Go Spellbinding Circle!' Kisara shouted and Red-Eyes was caught inside a pentagram he lost some attack points. (2000 ATK)

'That's dirty!' Bowser shouted.

'Got ya there, and my Chthonian Emperor Dragon can attack twice when he is Gemini Summoned.'

Bowser looked hard at Kisara 'I don't care because I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and since he is Equipped with Metalmorph he changes into Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!' Bowser shouted and a metal armor appeared around Red-Eyes, the Spellbinding Circle scattered. (2800 ATK)

'Now I set this card.' Bowser said and his reversed card appeared on the field.

'End turn.'

Kisara smiled. 'I'll equip my Chthonian Emperor Dragon with United We Stand!' The Dragon's attack rose to 3200.

'Attack both of his monsters!' Kisara shouted and the dragon fired his attack twice.

(Kisara: 3750) - (Bowser: 900)

'You can only defend with one monster, it's over.'

'For you that is reveal facedown card!' Bowser shouted.

'What?' Kisara gasped.

'Return From the Different Dimension!' Bowser shouted.

'I must really thank you for banishing my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!'

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared, behind it the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.

'Gwa ha ha ha ha attack with Ultimate Quadruplet White Lightning!' A huge explosion followed when the dragons fired their attacks at the same time.

(Kisara: 0) - (Bowser: 450)

Kisara looked at Bowser not moving a glance of anger in her eyes.

'What?' Bowser asked. 'You've called this out over yourself, I didn't even want to Duel you but you blocked the road.' Bowser said.

'I just wanted the dragons, father was right I am not ready to get them yet.' Kisara said.

'What I'm wondering is.' Mario said stepping to the front.

'Why are you here in the first place?'

'Ehm I don't really know.' Kisara muttered.

'I had a strange dream that I would find the dragons here, I had to Duel for them but then a shadow passed over and everything went dark, the Blue-Eyes cried in pain and then they just died.

Valentina sat on her chair she was bored.

'Dodo how far are they?' Valentina asked.

'Well they should enter Monstero Town very soon now.' He said.

'This is dull, and the Millennium Rod is acting weird the moment they left the temple.'

Dodo muttered something. 'What was that?' Valentina asked.

'Well I said that I just found out something.'

'And that is?' Valentina said with a soft voice.

'You needed to remove Princess Rozalin from existence to take the island right?' Dodo asked.

'Yeah what about it' Valentina replied.

'She's with that group.' Dodo simply said.

Valentina stood up quickly. 'She was with Booster, last time I checked she was heading back to her castle after Booster was defeated.'

Dodo nodded. 'Seems she gotten back to them.'

'Great inform Jinx and Jagger tell them to bring the princess here, maybe we don't have to fight after all.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Kisara: Where am I?_

_?: You're in my palace now._

_Kisara: Who are you show yourself!_

_?: No, only when the time is there I shall show myself._

* * *

_Card Details:_

_Chthonian Alliance (anime effect)_

_Equip Spell card._

_Increase the ATK of the equipped monster by 800 points for each face-up monster on the field with the same name as the equipped monster (including itself)._


	28. Brainwashing Beam

28. Brainwashing Beam.

**Being a princess isn't a happy life at least not when there are at least three groups after you, one group being a gang who wants pieces of stars to take over the world, the second being Grave a group on his own and finally Valentina and her cronies who are after me right now.**

Bowser turned his back to Kisara and walked back to the others.

'Let's continue.' He said.

'Now wait a second.' Kisara said.

'Now what?' Groaned Bowser.

'I'm coming with you, at least for now, a vision let me here, and Seto had connections with Egypt I want to find out what called me here.

'If you agree Geno.' Mario said and Geno nodded.

'Now Kisara you said Ishizu is your mother, I've seen videos of her during Battle City and your resemblance to her is stunning.' Mallow said.

Kisara slightly blushed.

Then Kisara's eye fell on Rozalin's Millennium Necklace.

'Is that the Millennium Necklace?' She asked Rozalin.

'Yes it is, it was your mothers right?' Mario asked.

'Yeah it was, she told me it was lost but seems it is back now.

It is a mysterious thing, my mother says it is the thing that brought her and father together.'

In the shadows two people were watching the group.

'Hey Jinx.' The first one said.

'What Jagger?' Jinx asked.

'See that black-haired girl with the fancy jewelry?'

'Of course I see her Jagger I am not blind, what's wrong with her?'

'She must be that princess Valentina wants.'

'You're right let's take her.' Jinx said.

Mario and the others continued along the road when suddenly a wall of smoke arose.

'Help!' The voice of Kisara sounded, when the smoke cleared Kisara was gone.'

Bowser looked in the sky he was awestruck.

'Did she just got kidnapped?' Mallow asked he was just as awestruck as Bowser was.

'Now what?' Mario asked.

'She is with Valentina.' Rozalin said.

'The Millennium Necklace shows me that she is there and that she is safe.' Rozalin said.

Jinx and Jagger rushed through the land, Jagger carried Kisara.

'Jagger be careful she wants her alive, not bruised.'

Jagger glared at Jinx. 'You jealous Jinx?'

'Of course not!' Jinx snapped.

'We're here.' Jinx said when they stood for a large gate.

'State your name and rank.' A guard said with a bored voice he had an even more bored expression on his face.

'My name is none of your concerns, as is my rank, I am close enough to Valentina to have you fired.' Jinx threatened.

'Like I care.' The guard sighted.

'Smilax you let me through now, I know you hate guard duty.'

'Master Jinx I am sorry I wasn't paying attention, man I do hope they attack soon then I can fight.' Smilax muttered as he opened the gate.

A few minutes later Kisara was in a small room,she felt nervous and angry she hadn't seen her kidnappers, but right now she didn't see much as cloth was tied in front of her eyes, ropes tied her arms behind her back, the ropes were tight, she was sitting on something made of stone, a bench maybe?

She tried to move her legs but they were chained to the bench.

Suddenly she heard the sound of a door opening.

'Who's there?' She shouted, no answer suddenly she felt the chains around her legs disappear as the chains fell on the ground, someone took her by her arm and pulled her up.

After walking a minute of five a hand pulled the blindfold away, Kisara blinked when the sudden light blinded her, she stood in a large room

four other people were there, the first was the fat man Johnson Dodo, the second man was bald, he was rather large and bulky, some would call him fat which was not a smart thing to do, because it was no fat but all muscle.

The third was the smallest, he only wore a red cape and brown shorts he was bald except for a green tomahawk.

The last one was a woman with long green hair, she sat on a throne a bored expression on her face, she wore a simple white gown that covered all of her body except her arms.

'Jagger.' The woman said and the muscular man bowed.

'Jinx.' The woman continued and the smallest man bowed.

'YOU FOOLS!' The woman screamed.

'Miss Valentina what's wrong!' Dodo shouted

.

'That is not the princess!' Valentina shouted pointing at Kisara.

Jinx and Jagger looked at each other. 'Well she might were ordinary clothes so nobody suspect her for being a princess, but her jewelry says otherwise...' Jinx started.

'Never judge someone by her looks, she has black hair, the princess's hair is blond.'

'We did saw a blond haired girl, looked a bit like a barbarian, she couldn't be a princess.' Jagger said.

'THAT WAS HER!' Valentina shouted beyond herself with anger, she grabbed the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Jinx.

'You two return to Monstero Town.' She hissed, Jinx and Jagger turned around and ran off.

'Well.' Kisara said.

'This is clearly a misunderstanding, so if you untie me now I'll leave.' She said.

'O untie you I will.' Valentina said she rose from her chair, she had a Duel Disk around her arm.

A few minutes later Valentina and Kisara stood across each other in a large circular arena, Valentina stood with her arms crossed, Kisara was chained to a pillar, the chains were long enough for her to reach her Duel Disk.

Valentina smiled. 'Now this is the deal, I win and you become my slave, you shall help me getting Rozalin here, now what is your part of the deal?' Valentina asked.

'I want two things.' Valentina scratched her chin. 'You becoming my slave is a rather big deal, and you probably want your freedom, so yeah I grand you another thing.'

'Your Deck and all other rare cards you have.' Kisara said.

'Deal.' Valentina replied.

(Valentina: 8000) - (Kisara: 8000)

'I'll start.' Valentina said drawing card number six, she softly smiled.

'I activate Foolish Burial.' Valentina said and a card slipped out of her Deck, she showed it to Kisara it was Laval Handmaiden, she discarded it.

'Now I think I summon this one.' Valentina said placing a card on her Disk, a warrior appeared, he was made of molten rock and metal armor, on both his wrists he had a magma cannon aimed at Kisara. (1200 ATK)

'This is my Laval Blaster, and as long there is a Laval monster in my Graveyard I can use his effect.' Valentina explained.

'I declare a number from one to five, then I discard that many cards from my Deck, this card gains 200 extra points for each Laval monster send to the Graveyard.'

Valentina stuck her hand up. 'I declare five.' She said and she discarded five cards, she smiled. 'Three monsters, a Spell card and a Trap card.' She said and Laval Blaster rose to an attack score of 1800.

'Now I only needed two monsters, but one extra won't hurt.' She said.

Kisara started to sweat. 'Now I'll remove from play three of my monsters.' Valentina said and she pocketed three of her cards.

'From the depth of the fiery pits of war, the God of war descents arise The Blazing Mars!' A huge creature appeared it was a muscular man completely made of magma it had no legs but a huge dragon mouth made of magma instead it floated in mid-air. (2600 ATK)

'Now I can sacrifice a monster to inflict 500 points of damage.' Valentina said and Laval Blaster was sucked into the huge mouth The Blazing Mars fired a large meteor at Kisara.

(Valentina: 8000) - (Kisara: 7500)

Valentina smiled maliciously. 'I play Scapegoat.' She said and the four cuddly sheep appeared. 'Only so I can shoot them at you!' She shouted Blazing Mars absorbed all of them and fired them at Kisara.

(Valentina: 8000) - (Kisara: 5500)

Kisara hung in her chains her arms held high, smoke was rising from her clothes.

'Hm hm hm.' Valentina smiled.

'Well done.' Dodo said. 'Just the very first turn and she almost lost half her Life Points.' Dodo said in a praising voice.

Suddenly Kisara moved. 'Impressive.' She coughed. 'Shows you're scared!' She shouted drawing her card.

'I'll show you some real monsters, a monster who dares to attack, instead of using others as projectiles!' Kisara shouted.

'I'll start with a Field Spell Luminous Spark!' She shouted and suddenly a bright light covered the field.

'Now I'll summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!' A beautiful white dragon appeared it was sleek with arms and legs, it wore golden armor the Eye of Wedjat was visible on the armor. (2100- 2600 ATK)

'Wait, that is a high level monster...' Valentina started. 'That I can summon when my opponent controls a monster and I don't, only catch is it cannot attack the turn if it is summoned this way, but I didn't intend to keep it.' Kisara said and she took a card from her hand.

'I sacrifice Tefnuit!' Kisara shouted and her dragon disappeared in an orb of light. 'In order to summon Hieratic Dragon of Eset!'

This time a smaller dragon appeared, this one was made of strange purple light, it also wore a golden armor with the Eye of Wedjat on it. (1900- 2400 ATK)

'Now then since I tribute Tefnuit I can Special summon this monster from my Deck.' Kisara said and a huge floating yellow orb appeared next to her, it had red and silver linings covering it on the center the Eye of Wedjat was visible. (0- 500 ATK)

'This Hieratic Seal of the Sun Dragon Overlord is in fact a Level eight monster.' Kisara said.

'Now I use the other effect of Eset I choose a normal monster I control and the Levels of all monsters become the same.' Eset glowed.

'Both my monsters are now Level eight which means I overlay them.' Both Eset and Hieratic Seal changed into two yellow orbs which were sucked into a portal, a new monster emerged from the portal it was a huge flaming red dragon resembling a combination of Horus the Black Flame Dragon and The Creator, two yellow orbs floated around it, the dragon roared. (3000- 3500 ATK)

_No monster card in my hand and no other monsters on the field, I cannot use his effect right now. _'Now Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis attack that Blazing Mars!' Kisara shouted and the huge dragon fired a huge wall of flames incinerating Mars.

(Valentina: 7100) - (Kisara: 5500)

'I set this card.' Kisara said and the card appeared. 'And I end my turn.'

Valentina quickly drew her card.

'I'll activate a Field Spell of my own.' She said. 'Molten Destruction!' The bright light disappeared in its stead a huge volcano rose, it started to smoke then burst. Heliopolis dropped to an Attack Score of 3000.

'Now I set two cards.' Valentina said and a facedown card appeared in het Spell/Trap Zone, in front of it a concealed monster appeared.

Kisara drew her card. 'I activate Hieratic Seal of Supremacy!' She shouted.

'Now I can special summon a monster from my hand and I summon Hieratic Dragon of Asar!' This time a dragon made of green energy arrived, he wore golden armor with the Eye of Wedjat on his chest. (2600 ATK)

'Asar attack her facedown monster!' Kisara shouted.

'Thank you I activate my facedown card Backfire!' Valentina shouted and her facedown Trap card spun around.

'Each time you destroy a Fire monster you take 500 points of damage.' Valentina said.

'I continue my attack!' Kisara shouted and a huge muscular man appeared on the field, he had one enormous lava cannon as a left hand. (900- 400 DEF)

The man was blown away by pure light.

Valentina smiled. 'That was my Laval Cannon and when he is flipped I get to special summon a Laval monster that was removed from play and Laval Judgment Lord fits that bill.' Valentina said as a portal opened and a huge warrior wearing flaming red clothes appeared, he held a ball made of fire in his left hand. (2700- 3200 ATK)

'One of the monsters you used to summon Mars?' Kisara asked.

'Indeed.' Valentina said with a grin.

'He is too strong for your monster.' Valentina said.

'Then I activate the effect of Heliopolis.' Kisara replied.

'I detach a monster.' She said and one of the yellow orbs disappeared.

'Now I sacrifice Asar.' She continued and the dragon disappeared in a blast of radiant light. 'So I destroy your Judgment Lord!' Kisara shouted and a blast of holy light blew the titan away.

'And yet again you lose 500 points because of Backfire.' Valentina said, Kisara cringed when she got burned. 'I end with this card facedown.' Kisara said and a reversed card appeared.

(Valentina: 7100) - (Kisara: 4500)

Valentina drew her card she smiled.

'You know Mars can be summoned from the Graveyard, I remove from play three monsters!' Valentina shouted and she pocketed three cards in an eruption of fire Mars stood on the field again. (2600- 3100 ATK)

'Destroy her Heliopolis!' Valentina shouted.

'I'm sorry but I'm getting rid of Mars forever! Go Trap card Dimensional Prison!' A rift opened and The Blazing Mars was sucked in it.

'Damn!' Valentina cursed.

'Now you're wide open!' Kisara shouted drawing her card.

'I attack directly with Heliopolis!' She shouted and Valentina clenched her chest when the blast of radiant light hit her.

(Valentina: 4100) - (Kisara: 4500)

'Lucky shot.' Valentina groaned.

'My draw!' She shouted drawing her card.

'Two cards and that's all.' She said, and a reversed card appeared in her Spell/Trap Zone in front of it a concealed monster appeared.

'Is defending all you can do?' Kisara sneered as she made her draw.

'I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer!' She shouted and the young warrior appeared on her field holding his sword aloft.

'Freed destroy her concealed monster!' Kisara shouted and Freed stormed to the front, a young girl appeared she had long flaming red hair, she wore a blue skirt and a white revealing top. (200- 0 DEF)

Freed hesitated for a moment but then cut through Laval Lakeside Lady.

Kisara got burnt again.

'Heliopolis.' Kisara commanded and Valentina was hit by the holy light a second time.

(Valentina: 1100) - (Kisara: 4000)

'Next turn I'll end this.' Kisara said.

'There won't be no next turn.' Valentina said with a threatening voice.

'I activate my facedown card Return from the Different Dimension!' She shouted and a portal opened behind her five monsters dropped out, first was Laval Cannon, (1600- 2100 ATK) second was Laval Blaster, (1200- 1700 ATK) third was Laval Judgment Lord, (2700- 3200 ATK)

fourth was Laval Volcano Handmaiden, a young woman with long flaming red hair wearing a blue short dress. (100- 600 ATK)

And finally The Blazing Mars landed. (2600- 3100 ATK)

Kisara knew it was over.

'Judgment Lord attack Freed!' Valentina shouted and Judgment Lord threw a fireball incinerating Freed.

(Valentina: 550) - (Kisara: 2500)

'Now Mars destroy Heliopolis!' Valentina shouted and Mars fired an enormous fireball incinerating Heliopolis.

(Valentina: 550) - (Kisara: 2400)

'Now a direct attack with Volcano handmaiden!' The young woman stepped to the front slapping Kisara in the face.

(Valentina: 550) - (Kisara: 1800)

'I don't want to knock you out, I want you to feel despair, and you can't feel such things when you are out cold, Mars they are yours!' Valentina shouted and Mars changed all four monsters into fire balls absorbing them then he fired them at Kisara who screamed.

(Valentina: 550) - (Kisara: 0)

Kisara fell to the ground but the chains around her wrists prevented her from really falling.

_Ironically. _Kisara thought. _This is the second time I was defeated because of Return from the Different Dimension. _She thought.

Valentina was smiling, tears welt up in Kisara's eyes.

Valentina pressed a button a few seconds later a man dressed in a fancy armor appeared.

'Yes Lady Valentina?' The man asked.

'Tie her up, feed her and make sure she is quite, don't mistreat her I will have a use for her in a day or two.'

Kisara didn't struggle as the man undid the chains he tightly tied her hands behind her back then he led her out of the main room, they walked around the hallway more men in fancy armor were standing guard they whistled as they passed by, when Kisara gave them a dirty look her guard pushed her head down.

After they walked for a few minutes the man opened a small room and pushed Kisara in he quickly closed the door and locked it, the room was as big as two average bathrooms there was nothing fancy only an iron chair in the center of the room, the chair was clearly a torture device.

It was tightly secured to the floor with leather straps on it to secure the arms, legs and head to the chair the walls, ceiling and floor of the room where white it was painful if you looked to long at it, which was near impossible not to, there were no windows the last thing Kisara noticed was the large mirror in front of the chair.

She sat on the ground, she refused to sit in the chair.

After an hour or two the door opened her guard came in with a plate of bread and a cup of water.

'On the chair.' He commanded when Kisara refused the man lifted her by the arm and forced her in the chair, he started to feed her, the bread was old and dry there was no spread on it, when the man gave her the two slices she was still hungry.

'Don't think you'll get more.' The man said, then he took two pills and put them in the water Kisara refused to drink it but the man pinched her nose forcing her mouth open so she was forced to drink.

'What was that?' Kisara was nearly crying.

'Just a small drug, you won't be able to sleep, you're not be able to close your eyes for more than ten seconds.'

Then he suddenly untied her hands and pushed her on the chair strapping her head, arms and legs to it, Kisara was now forced to look at herself in the mirror.

'LET ME GO!' She shouted in panic she screamed but the man put a cloth in her mouth securing it with a cloth around her head, Kisara groaned the man left the room and locked it.

Kisara softly cried normally she would cry herself to sleep which was now made impossible.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mario: Finally we're here the gate to Monstero Town._

_?: Hold it there Mallow, you won't enter._

_Mallow: Liza?_

_Liza: Yes Mallow, old friend, it's me._

_Mallow: What do you mean with you won't enter?_

* * *

_Card Details:_

_The Blazing Mars _

_Type: ?/Effect_

_Attribute: ?_

_level: 8_

_ATK: 2600_

_DEF: 2200_

_Can Special Summon from your hand or the Graveyard by removing three monsters in your Graveyard from play. Inflict 500 points of damage on your opponent by sending one monster from your field to the Graveyard._

_Note 1: The above card was used by Axel Brody during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga on several occasions, credits goes to the creative writers of these chapters._

_Note 2: I think the Type of this card is Pyro and the Attribute is Fire. _


	29. Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen

_Authors note: Before I started to post this Fan Fiction I had a lot of chapters done already, now this is the last of these chapters I had ready, I will still upload new chapters but it will take longer._

_Don't worry for the once who reads my other Fic The Elder scrolls Tournament, I still continue with that story as well._

29. Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen.

**When we are at the gate of Monstero Town the first of Valentina's goons is waiting for us.**

**She seems to be an old friend of Mallow but I recognize her as the one I faced in the finals of a local tournament once, she beaten me hard and she took my Fairy Deck and now I am taking a rematch. **

Kisara still sat in the torture chair, it was the next day although she didn't know that, the lights in the room were on the whole day also on random times her guard came in laughing at her sometime feeding her and then he left.

She felt tired so very tired she couldn't sleep the whole day.

Suddenly the door opened again, this time not only her guard was there but Valentina also.

'Isn't she broken yet?' Valentina asked.

'We've only just started.' The guard replied.

'Make sure she breaks for tonight.' Valentina ordered.

'What why?' The guard asked on high alert.

'The real Mallow and the others has entered Monstero Town, two of them carries Egyptian Gods for the rest they have Millennium Items and Legendary Planets, we only have three men there and they are with five altogether, then there is my brother Frogfucius who has pulled to Mallow instead of Johnson Dodo so pray tell me what would them stop from entering?'

The guard had his mouth open, he didn't say a thing.

'Nothing fool.' Valentina said to the guard.

Suddenly a second guard entered.

'Duels have broken out in Monstero Town! Not only those five we had to watch but locals are Dueling guards!'

'It's an uprising!' The first guard shouted.

'Easy now.' Valentina said.

'They can swap aside every guard we have with their Millennium Items, yet they chose not to, they detest violence.' Valentina smiled.

'We slow them down, prepare full forces in the castle, lock Nimbus City nobody enters or is getting out.'

'Yes my lady!' The guards shouted and they ran off.

Valentina approached Kisara she removed her gag.

'Don't get your hope up dear, they will never reach the throne room.'

Kisara sobbed.

Valentina forced Kisara's mouth open she put in two pills then she forced Kisara to swallow.

'Sweet dreams.' Valentina said as Kisara fell asleep, a sleep full of nightmares from which she could not wake up.

Mario and the others finally entered Monstero Town, it was an abandoned city most houses were ruined although a few kids and adults were playing Duel Monsters with old Duel Disk's and weak cards.

'What is this?' Mallow gasped.

'They were once living in Nimbus City, they were banished.' A female voice said and a new girl approached them.

The girl wore a soft pink dress with white long gloves her long brown hair was in braids.

'Wait I know you.' Rozalin said. 'You are Liza the one I faced in that Duel Tournament, you defeated me and took my Fairy Deck!'

The girl Liza smiled. 'Yes I did.' She said.

'I never knew you were so rich.' Rozalin said.

'I'm not.' The girl replied.

'Liza!' Mallow shouted. 'Why are you doing this? I know you since you were little, saying that we're the same age, you were never like this!'

Everyone looked at Mallow.

'I'm sorry.' Liza said. 'I once lived in Nimbus City when we moved to Monstero Town Valentina suddenly took over a part of the outskirts of Monstero Town, my parents were captured and I was forced to work for her, stealing cards and stuff, now that she managed to take the palace I work here to stop you from entering.'

Mallow hugged Liza who was staring to the sky.

'Mallow let go, we're enemies now.' Liza said and Mallow let go.

'We're here to overthrow Valentina! I prince Mallow shall claim back the throne for my parents and my people!' Some people stood up they started to cheer.

'Well that was easy.' Bowser said.

'To the castle overthrow the guards!' One man shouted and suddenly all of them moved to the entrance of Nimbus City.

'Liza I'll fight you again.' Rozalin said.

'I shall beat my own Fairy Deck.'

Liza smiled. 'Not with the few additions I made.' She said.

Liza activated her Duel Disk, Rozalin did the same.

(Liza: 8000) - (Rozalin: 8000)

'This aught to look familiar.' Liza said opening her Field Slot. 'I start with Sanctuary in the Sky!' Rozalin glared at her while a beautiful temple surrounded by clouds rose under them.

'I don't have to tell you that I won't get Battle Damage from battles involving Fairies.'

Rozalin's eye were full of anger. 'Next.' Liza said. 'I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!' Suddenly The Sanctuary disappeared they now stood inside the temple itself.

'Now I protect my Sanctuary from destruction by playing Field Barrier.' Liza said and her Spell card appeared.

'Three cards and no monsters yet.' Mallow muttered.

'I am working on that.' Liza replied.

'I use the effect of Valhalla, I control no monster so I Special Summon The Agent of Creation - Venus!' Liza shouted, and a young woman wearing a golden dress appeared, she had golden wings on her back and her long golden hair almost reached to the ground, three colored orbs flowed around her. (1600 ATK)

'Now I'll use her effect, by paying 500 Life Points I get to Special Summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my Deck, and I pay 1500 Life Points.' Liza stated, Venus started to chant and three orbs of pure light appeared on the field. (500 ATK x3)

(Liza: 6500) - (Rozalin: 8000)

'Now I normal summon.' Liza said playing a card.

'Arise Agent of Mystery - Earth!' This time a really young Fairy appeared, she had purple hair and skin, green wings she wore green clothing. (1000 ATK)

'When Earth is summoned I can take one The Agent monster to my hand, but since I have the Sanctuary I move Master Hyperion to my hand instead.' A card slipped out of Liza's Deck.

'Well as you likely know Earth is a Tuner monster, so I tune her and my three Mystical Shine Balls together!' The four monsters dissolved in a total of eight stars, Liza started to chant.

'The warrior of Heaven descents to take out the seeking darkness, illuminate our heart with hope. Synchro Summon! Appear Avanging Knight Parshath!' In an explosion of light a heavenly warrior arrived he stood on a heavenly carriage, he held his sword up high. (2600 ATK)

'I end my turn with a facedown.' Liza stated and a reversed card appeared.

Rozalin sighted only her first turn and she was way behind already.

'I draw.' Rozalin said drawing her card.

'I only set three cards.' Rozalin said and two reversed cards appeared in front of them a concealed monster appeared.

'I activate my facedown card!' Liza shouted. 'Solemn Wishes!' Her Trap card spun around.

'I end my turn.' Rozalin said.

'Draw!' Liza shouted and the golden light of Solemn Wishes enveloped her.

'You might know what comes now.' Liza said.

'I banish The Agent of Creation - Venus!' Liza shouted and the Fairy slowly disappeared. 'Arise Master Hyperion!' A wall of flames appeared on the field, a heavy armored Fairy stepped out of it, he looked stern at Rozalin. (2700 ATK)

'Hello Hyperion.' Rozalin said nervously.

'Normally I can use his effect only once...' Liza said.

'But with The Sanctuary you can use it twice.' Rozalin added.

'That's right, now I remove two of the Mystical Shine Balls from play!' Liza shouted and the souls of the two monsters appeared, they were absorbed by Master Hyperion.

'Now I get rid of your two cards!' Liza shouted and Hyperion blew the cards apart.

The first was Giant Rat the second was Half or Nothing.

'Master Hyperion, Avanging Knight Parshath direct attack!' Liza commanded Hyperion threw a ball of radiant light at Rozalin while Parshath slashed at her with his sword.

(Liza: 7000) - (Rozalin: 2700)

'I activate Scapegoat!' Rozalin shouted and the four sheep appeared on the field. (0 DEF x4)

'What? She could have send those sheep to prevent taking damage!' Liza shouted in surprise.

Rozalin sweat, she slowly drew her card.

'I have my reasons.' Rozalin muttered.

'How will Rozalin overcome this?' Bowser wondered.

'I don't bare to look.' Mallow whispered.

'I summon Attack Gainer!' Rozalin shouted and a red haired warrior appeared, he wore black armor. (0 ATK)

'A Tuner!' Mario said in surprise.

'I Tune Attack Gainer and all Sheep Tokens together!' Rozalin shouted and the monsters changed into five glowing stars, Rozalin started to chant.

'Half machine half man, the warrior rises to fight for the weak, call upon the scars of battle. Synchro Summon! Rise Scarred Warrior!' A warrior appeared on the field, his right side was mechanical, he had swapped his right hand for a sword. (2100 ATK)

'Still to weak.' Liza sneered. 'Yes he is, but Attack Gainer has an effect, when he is send to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon one monster loses 1000 Attack Points.' Rozalin pointed at Master Hyperion who now dropped to an attack score of 1700.

'Destroy Master Hyperion, Scarred Slash!' Rozalin shouted and Scarred Warrior leaped forward stabbing Master Hyperion in the chest.

'Remember I lose no Life Points because of The Sanctuary in the Sky.' Liza said.

'In that case I activate Solidarity since I have a Warrior in my Graveyard Scarred Warrior gains 800 Attack Points.' Rozalin said and Scarred Warrior rose to an attack score of 2900.

'Now one more facedown card.' Rozalin said and a reversed card appeared.

'Turn over.'

Liza smiled as she made a draw, the golden light engulfed her again.

'Now I use the effect of my Avenging Knight Parshath.'

Scarred Warrior crouched in defense. (1000 DEF)

'Attack Scarred Warrior!' Liza commanded.

'My Scarred Warrior cannot be destroyed by battle once.' Rozalin said.

'I knew, but I was aiming for the Trampling effect of my Parshath.'

Rozalin gulped when Parshath struck Scarred Warrior with his sword.

(Liza: 7500) - (Rozalin: 1100)

_This is over, if she attacks I just activate this card. _Liza thought. 'I set this one and my turn is over.' She said and a reversed card appeared.

Rozalin drew her card. 'First I change my Scarred Warrior back to attack mode.' She said and the warrior rose to his feet. (2900 ATK)

'I summon Amazoness Paladin!' Rozalin shouted and the Amazoness wearing the white veil appeared, holding her slim sword in her hand. (1700- 2600 ATK)

'Paladin attack her Parshath!' Amazoness Paladin rushed forward.

'I activate Magic Cylinder!' Liza shouted and her Trap card spun around.

'Then I activate one of my own!' Rozalin shouted. 'Dramatic Rescue!'

Amazoness Paladin disappeared from the field in her place the Amazoness Queen appeared. (2400- 3200 ATK)

'You knew?' Liza stammered.

'Of course you play with my Deck, I knew that facedown card must have been that Magic Cylinder, since that Deck doesn't have Mirror Force, Dimensional Prison or Sakuretsu Armor.

Liza gritted her teeth. 'Scarred Warrior attack with Scarred Slash!' Rozalin shouted and Scarred Warrior rushed forward knocking Parshath out of his carriage finishing him off with one blow.

'You took no damage from that attack but from this one you will, Amazoness Queen!' Rozalin shouted the Queen rose her sword and struck Liza with it.

(Liza: 4300) - (Rozalin: 1100)

Liza drew her card she was engulfed by the light again, Liza looked at her card her expression changed.

'This ends now.' Liza said. 'I activate the effect of my Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!' A female figure descended from the sky, it was a woman dressed in golden armor she had four huge wings on her back and she carried a golden staff in her hand. (2800 ATK)

'The Splendid Venus!' Liza shouted. 'One of the Planet Series?' Mario asked.

'Indeed.' Geno replied. 'Why did Rozalin had that in her old Deck?' Mario wondered.

'She didn't.' Liza replied. 'I got this card from Valentina, and now for her effect the activation of my Spell or Trap cards cannot be negated and all non-Fairy monsters lose five hundred points.'

Scarred Warrior dropped to an attack score of 2400 while Amazoness Queen dropped to a score of 2700.

'Now I set a card.' Liza said and a concealed monster appeared.

'Venus attack Scarred Warrior, since he is the only monster that can be attacked.' Venus unleashed a blow of radiant light, Rozalin felt her energy draining away from her body.

(Liza: 4800) - (Rozalin: 700)

'A Shadow Game?' Rozalin muttered holding her chest.

'O no.' Mario sounded worried.

'My move!' Rozalin shouted drawing her card.

'I re-summon Amazoness Paladin!' Rozalin shouted and the Amazoness appeared once more. (1700- 2200 ATK)

'Paladin attack her facedown card!' Rozalin shouted and Paladin charged in a Fairy with a green skin, blue wings appeared he wore blue robes, he was scattered.

'For so far The Agent of Wisdom - Mercury.' Rozalin muttered.

'I set this.' She said and a facedown card appeared.

'Now I change Scarred Warrior to defense and end my turn.' Scarred Warrior knelt again. (1000- 500 DEF)

Liza drew and once more the light engulfed her.

'I'll end it now with Stop Defense!' Liza shouted and Scarred Warrior rose to his feet again. (2400 ATK)

'Venus attack!' Liza shouted.

'I must thank you.' Rozalin said. 'I activate Amazoness Archers!' She shouted and a group of female archers appeared. 'Now your Venus must attack, and that is not all she also loses 500 points.' Venus dropped to an attack score of 2300, Scarred Warrior grabbed Venus and threw her on the ground impaling her with his sword.

(Liza: 5300) - (Rozalin: 700)

Amazoness Queen rose back to her attack score of 3200, Scarred Warrior to 2900 and Paladin to 2700.

'Okay boy and girls take her down!' Rozalin shouted and all three monsters attacked Liza landed on her behind.

(Liza: 0) - (Rozalin: 700)

Rozalin felt her energy returning Liza laid on the ground she breathed heavily.

Mallow walked up to Liza helping her to stand then he hugged her.

'Please don't be so mean anymore Liza.' He whispered.

'Valentina has no grip on me anymore.' Liza said.

'Thank you...' Liza started she waited as she didn't know Rozalin's name.

'I am Rozalin.' Rozalin said.

'Thank you Rozalin, sorry I took your Deck, I understand you want it back.'

Rozalin shook her head. 'You use it better than I and besides I have the Amazoness now, you can keep the Deck, only thing is I want your Splendid Venus that card is dangerous and shouldn't be used, besides that there are ten of these cards and we collect them.'

'It's the least I can do.' Liza said handing The Splendid Venus over to Rozalin.

'Liza.' Mallow said.

'Yes Mallow?' Was her reply.

'You want to come with us?' Liza nodded.

They wandered further into Monstero Town, Duels between the guards and the citizen have broken out on large scale.

'Look them all fighting.' Mallow said.

'But they are heavily outnumbered, a second wave is sure to come from the castle.' Liza said, three Duelists who were teaming up on one guard faced Alien Overlord.

'Alien Lord attack directly!' The guard shouted.

'You triggered my Trap card!' One of the citizen shouted the Trap spun around revealing Sakuretsu Armor, Alien Overlord exploded.

'Okay now our monsters attack you directly!' The citizen shouted and a Vorse Raider, a Marauding Captain and a Giant Rat attacked the guard reducing his Life Points to zero, the moment the guard had no Life Points the three people jumped on him pinning him to the ground and knocking him senseless.

At the gates four guards were Dueling three citizen, the guards had almost overwhelm them.

'I sacrifice Drillroid, Battle Ox and Red Archery Girl!' Geno shouted and three of the monsters the citizen had disappeared.

'Arise Obelisk the Tormentor!' The huge Egyptian God rose into the sky.

Mario saw it.

He was busy Dueling six guards with the aid of two citizen.

'I sacrifice my X-Head Cannon, Vorse Raider and King's Knight!' Mario shouted and the three monsters disappeared.

'Come forth Slifer the Sky Dragon!'

The second Egyptian God also appeared, two huge explosions shook the town when the gods attacked, almost all of the guards ran away, the guards who faced the gods were knocked out.

'Storm the castle!' Mallow shouted and a small group rushed at the gates, when suddenly a group of new guards marched forward.

'No...' One of the citizen whispered. 'Valentina's elite forces, and her punishment squad, we're doomed RETREAT!' He shouted and more than half of the citizen started to run.

'Damned cowards!' Bowser cursed.

'Go Blue-Eyes White Dragons!' He shouted and the three Blue-Eyes appeared.

'Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and his three monsters appeared.

'Slifer!' Mario shouted and the god turned his attention to the new group.

'Obelisk!' Geno shouted and his god also turned his attention to the new group, Mallow and Rozalin were in combat with a few guards who dared to return when the other civilians ran away.

A large group of monsters summoned by the elite forces flew towards the group of monsters Mario and the others had summoned.

The monsters clashed but soon fell for the might of the Egyptian Gods and the others.

'Darn bring out the big guns!' One of the elite soldiers shouted.

'But general Smilax, these were our bests!' Another soldier replied.

'Then I'll do it myself.' Smilax said he activated his Duel Disk.

Suddenly a young man appeared in front of Mario his back turned to Smilax, the young man observed the group of Mario, the only thing he wore were black trousers his body was covered with scars, this man was Azrael.

_Found them, the Egyptian Gods, Ra is here as well, Grave said he did not need Valentina anymore she served her purpose, Ra gave her a false sense of security, one I shall crush._

Azrael turned around he faced Smilax, Azrael's Duel Disk activated.

(Azrael: 8000) - (Smilax: 8000)

Azrael said nothing he simply drew his card and played it a man-sized humanoid insect appeared, it was black with a gray chest, it had small orange wings on his back. (1700 ATK)

'Azrael played one more card and it appeared facedown behind his monster.

'This means trouble.' Geno whispered.

'Why?' Rozalin asked.

'That monster he summoned is Steelswarm Caller, if he uses a real Steelswarm Deck...' Geno did not have to finish his sentence.

'So what? You managed to summon a bug?' Smilax sneered drawing his own card.

'I summon Twilight Rose Knight!' Smilax shouted and a female warrior in black armor and white cape appeared, she pointed a small blade at Caller. (1000 ATK)

'Since I normal summoned her I get to Special Summon a monster from my hand, meet Lonefire Blossom!' Smilax shouted a small plant with a huge bud appeared, it spat fireworks in the air. (500 ATK)

'Now I Tune Lonefire Blossom and Twilight Rose Knight together!'

The two monsters disappeared into six glowing stars, the ground broke open. 'Synchro Summon Queen of Thorns!' A beautiful woman appeared, she was covered with all kind of plants. (2200 ATK)

'Next I use Monster Reborn!' Smilax shouted and Lonefire Blossom appeared again. (500 ATK)

'Now I use his effect by Tributing him, a Plant Type monster, I get to summon one from my Deck.' Lonefire Blossom disappeared. 'Arise Tytannial, Princess of Camellias!' A second woman covered in plants appeared, only this one was covered by roses. (2800 ATK)

'Queen destroy that... thing!' Smilax shouted, he clearly had never seen a Steelswarm monster before, Queen of Thorns rushed forward and crushed Caller with the mouth made of plants she had as a left hand.

'Tytannial direct attack!' He shouted and the pollen of the Princess hit Azrael but he didn't as much as flinch.

'Okay then two more cards and I end my turn.' Smilax said and two facedown cards appeared, they were Mirror Force and Blossom Bombardment.

(Azrael: 4700) - (Smilax: 8000)

Azrael made his draw.

He pressed a button on his Duel Disk and his Trap card spun around it was Infestation Ripples, Steelswarm Caller appeared again, a red glow surrounded Azrael.

'Azrael played another card and Caller changed into a black orb a much larger monster landed it had black armor with a blue torso, it had no normal  
hands but the claws of a mantis. (2200 ATK) yet again a red glow surrounded him and Caller reappeared once more. (1700 ATK)

(Azrael: 3200) - (Smilax: 8000)

'That guy used Infestation Ripples to Special Summon Caller from his Graveyard, that cost him 500 Life Points, then he summoned Steelswarm mantis, since he was Tribute Summoned using a Steelswarm he payed 1000 Life Points to Special Summon Caller again, and he used Caller as the Tribute so he can Special Summon another Steelswarm from his Deck right now.' A card slipped from Azrael's Deck and he played it, this time an armored beast appeared, it was completely black and walked on four legs. (1500 ATK)

'Steelswarm Gatekeeper.' Geno said. 'When Tribute summoned it provides a second normal summon.'

Azrael played a new card from his hand, his three monsters changed into three orbs of darkness.

'No way I can only think of one Steelswarm that needs three sacrifices!'

Geno shouted and a huge form started to appear on the field it was armored with black and golden armor, humanoid in shape it had some features of a Hercules beetle. (3200 ATK)

'That is Steelswarm Hercules, by halving your Life Points he destroys everything except himself.'

'You take thousand points of damage from Queen of Thorns!' Smilax shouted but it didn't seem to bother Azrael.

(Azrael: 2200) - (Smilax: 8000)

Azrael closed his eyes, red energy was draining from his body Hercules' roar bellowed over the field everything exploded except for Hercules himself.

'He still has his second normal summon!'

Azrael played a card and a new Steelswarm appeared this one looked more like a black wasp with arms. (1850 ATK)

Azrael pointed at Smilax the two monsters charged in and Smilax was toppled.

(Azrael: 1100) - (Smilax: 2950)

Smilax was gasping for breath he quickly drew his card and set it, a reversed monster appeared, it was Hedge Guard.

Azrael softly laughed, the red energy was drained from his body again, his Steelswarm Sting and the facedown Hedge Guard were both destroyed.

'Kill.' Azrael said, the only word he had spoken during the whole Duel, Hercules charged in and toppled Smilax a second time.

'Requiscat in Pace.' The man said and his monsters slowly faded.

(Azrael: 550) - (Smilax: 0)

Smilax laid on the ground, he did not breath or move, when his fellow soldiers noticed he was death they scattered in all directions.

Azrael was looking at Mario again.

'W-who are you?' Mario asked, but Azrael only was staring at him then he simply disappeared.

'That man, he killed that Smilax without hesitation.' Geno said.

'This wasn't a Shadow Game.' Mario noticed.

'Indeed the Psychic powers of that man are incredible.' Geno replied.

'A Psychic Duelist?' Mario asked and Geno nodded. 'He only used his powers in that final attack, seems his voice activates his powers, that was why he was silent the whole Duel except for the finishing blow.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Jagger: Jinx we've got trouble! They are here in Nimbus City!_

_Jinx: Keep your cool, we handle them, take the remaining army, our personal soldiers._

_Jagger: Right that will certainly crush them._

_Jinx: Geno I'm coming for you!_


	30. Zombie Warrior

30. Zombie Warrior.

**If I say the name Bonz that name probably won't ring a bell.**

**Let me remind you Bonz was a contestant of Duelist Kingdom, working with two others for Bandit Keith, now the three Duelists themselves were pretty weak but with the cards Keith gave them they became professional Duelists.**

**Keith forced Bonz and Joey into a Duel.**

**Bonz's strategy was quite remarkable he send three weak monsters to his Graveyard and then he used an extremely rare Spell card version of Call of the Haunted to raise them as zombies, powering them up with Pumpking the King of Ghosts, Joey managed to beat him by using Shield and Swords, as the zombies had no defense at all, he couldn't destroy the zombies but reduce Bonz's Life Points to zero, why I tell you this? I have a bunch of zombies against me and no Shield and Swords.**

Mario and the others looked at the soldiers run, nobody tended to the heavily wounded Smilax, they thought he was death, but in fact he was still alive, on the verge of death but alive.

'What should we do?' Mallow asked, Rozalin was quivering, Bowser just ignored the situation.

Geno was trembling with fear and anger.

'Something is terribly wrong here, if the Trinity shows up.' They turned around and saw Frogfucius.

'Grandpa?' Mallow asked a bit confused.

'Looks like I am too late.' He said. 'What do you mean?' Rozalin asked.

'The Trinity is involved all hope is lost.' Frogfucius sighted.

'You remember that guy Geno?' Frogfucius asked but Geno did not reply he just closed the eyes of the now truly dead Smilax.

'What is that Trinity we keep hearing about?' Mario wondered.

'Sit down.' Frogfucius said and they sat down.

'Do you know what the Orichalcos is?' Frogfucius asked.

'That was that corrupted power Yugi and his friends fought in the past led by Dartz of the sunken city of Atlantis.' Bowser answered.

'Indeed the first battle against the Orichalcos was five-thousand years before the events in Egypt, the Trinity is another five-thousand years older, they are involved through whole history.' Mario gulped.

'In fact.' Frogfucius continued. 'The whole war in Atlantis was there doing, they of course were defeated and sank with that city but new members rose they were the start of the war in Egypt, again the Trinity was defeated but some members managed to escape through the Shadow Realm, the one you saw Dueling his name is Azrael he is one of the Trinity, Grave is another member and there is a third one, I don't know who that is yet.'

'There interference started with the Orichalcos what else have they done?' Mario asked.

'Well thousands of years later a new group rose and a new Trinity was born they kind of started the second world war, they were on the German side but they lost and disbanded but the Trinity stays until all members are death, eventually all of them died and the gateway to the next Trinity opened, too bad that was around the time Grave returned to earth, from that moment on they have been interfering.'

'In what parts of history?' Mallow asked.

'First of all they made sure Yugi got the Millennium Puzzle and Bakura got the Millennium Ring, they told Pegasus to hold his tournament, they made sure Marik would get the Millennium Rod, they made sure Yako Tenma got his hands on the Wicked Gods, they even tried to revive the Orichalcos through Dartz but that failed, after that they disappeared.' Frogfucius explained.

'But what about Yugi reliving his past?' Bowser asked. 'Faith.' Frogfucius said. 'They needed no hand in that, that was predetermined from the beginning, for the rest they had no hand in Jaden Yuki's era only for the Legendary Planets and they didn't dare to interfere with the earthbound Immortals or what happened after that no in that time they were planning this, the return of the Millennium Items.'

Mario scratched his chin. 'You reckon they want to bring the Orichalcos back?' Frogfucius shook his head. 'That plan failed, they never try a failed plan again, no they wanted the Millennium Items back so they could revive the Egyptian Gods and their true goal the Wicked Gods, the second plan could be the revival of the Shadow Queen, she once was the leader of the Trinity in the Egyptian era, then of course it could be a personal thing or just world domination.'

Mario sighted. 'Not the slightest hint of what is going on then.'

'O I do have.' Frogfucius said. 'Anyone can join the Trinity I think Smithy is in league with them.'

Suddenly they heard clapping and Jinx appeared in front of them.

'Jinx!' Geno shouted.

'Geno.' Jinx replied.

'You two know each other?' Mario asked.

'Yeah Jinx and I had many battles in the past, they are going back to ancient Egypt, we both survived using the same method as Grave and the others.' Geno explained.

'So you're still with the Trinity?' Jinx asked.

'You knew of this all along?' Rozalin gasped.

'No I joined them temporarily but I stopped after the Shadow Queen fell, for the rest I don't want to talk about it.'

'You ready Geno? For one final battle?' Geno nodded.

'Then try to keep up.' Jinx said and he sped off Geno closely followed him.

'Let's head for Nimbus City then.' Mario said he hadn't said it or an armed group surrounded them.

'I don't think so.' A voice said and Jagger stepped to the front.

'Jagger?' Bowser grunted.

'Nice to see you again pal.' Jagger replied, Mallow looked from Bowser to Jagger.

'Jagger and I were friends once, we got a bit of a fight over an extremely rare card, we Dueled I won, Jagger stole the card when I was asleep and he simply disappeared.' Bowser explained.

'That is true I won't deny that, but after I got the card I found Jinx he was also looking for rare cards we did that a few years then we recently decided to join a small rebellion that was stirring, we sold ourselves as Duelists for hire and now here we are.'

Mario looked hard at Jagger.

'Something wrong?' Jagger snapped.

'Duelist for hire, then why the army around us?'

Just for show.' Jagger said and he waved his hand the soldiers took a few steps back.

'Mario you are accused for undermining Valentina's rule of the land she now rightfully owns, what say you in your defense?'

'Let us through.' Mario replied and Jagger sighted, he activated his Duel Disk.

'If I win.' Jagger said. 'You all surrender yourself.'

'But if I win.' Mario added. 'You let us through and retreat all soldiers in this area.'

'Deal.' Jagger said and Mario activated his Duel Disk.

'Duel!' They both shouted.

(Jagger: 8000) - (Mario: 8000)

'I shall make the first move.' Jagger said drawing his first card.

'I think I start with this nice Spell card Double Summon.' He said and he fitted the card into his Disk.

'Now meet Axe Raider.' Jagger said and a very muscular man wearing golden armor appeared, he held a golden battle-ax in his hand. (1700 ATK)

'And Beautiful Headhuntress.' Jagger said playing a second monster, this time a girl with long dark-blue hair appeared she wore a light-blue kimono and held a huge cleaver in her hands. (1600 ATK)

'These cards are outdated, normal monsters with decent attack points, they can easily be overcome what are you playing at? Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord?' Mario asked remembering a Duelist he once had faced.

The Duelist used only normal monsters, then he had summoned Exodius, the Duelist didn't had the pieces of Exodia in his Deck but enough normal monsters to raise Exodius's attack score to nine-thousand attack points crushing Mario.

'That is for you to find out.' Jagger replied. 'I'll set this and turn it over to you.' Jagger said and a reversed card appeared.

Mario quickly drew his card.

'I special summon Cyber Dragon.' Mario stated and the mechanical dragon appeared on the field with a roar. (2100 ATK)

'Now I summon Mechanicalchaser.' Mario said and the armed machine appeared on the field next to Cyber Dragon. (1850 ATK)

'I attack both of your monsters!' Mario shouted and Cyber Dragon fired his mighty blast followed by Mechanicalchaser who sliced through Axe Raider.

'And I end my turn with this.' Mario said and a reversed card appeared behind his monsters.

(Jagger: 7350) - (Mario: 8000)

'I'm not scared of your dragon.' Jagger said he sounded confident.

'I'll activate my facedown card!' He shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'Raigeki Break!' Jagger shouted and he discarded his Dark Blade.

'I won't give you that chance!' Mario shouted. 'I activate Attack Reflector Unit!' He shouted. 'I sacrifice my Cyber Dragon so I can Special Summon Cyber Barrier Dragon!'

The regular Cyber Dragon grew, it now had a weird device around its neck that could create a barrier. (2800 DEF)

'I'll get my Dark Blade back with my Monster Reborn!'

This time a fierce warrior appeared, it wore black armor, it held two blades in his hands. (1800 ATK)

'Now I think I'll sacrifice him for Pumpking the King of Ghosts!'

The creature that appeared now was a huge pumpkin standing on vines, it had more vines as arms, a crown stood atop on it. (1800 ATK)

'That card is outdated, it was used in Duelist Kingdom after that nobody cared for it anymore.' Mario said.

'O I care for it, now its effect activates it gains 10% of its Attack Score.'

Vines shot out of the ground they connected to Pumpking he grew bigger. (1980 ATK)

'It is strong enough to take down your Mechanicalchaser!' Jagger shouted and vines shot towards the machine crushing it.

(Jagger: 7350) - (Mario: 7870)

'It is your move Mario.' Jagger said with a smile on his face.

Mario started to sweat he drew his cards.

'Two facedown cards and my turn is over.'

A reversed monster appeared followed by a reversed Spell/Trap card.

Jagger quickly drew his card.

'First the effect of my Pumpking activates increasing his Attack Score with another 10%.'

Pumpking grew once more. (2178 ATK)

'And now this is why I use that outdated card, I activate the Spell card Call of the Haunted!'

Suddenly tombstones rose all through town.

'What? Spell card Call of the Haunted?'

'I thought they were all gone.' Frogfucius muttered.

'Can you explain?' Mario asked Frogfucius.

'Well yes during Duelist Kingdom some Spell card versions of Call of the Haunted were in use, Bonz, one of the Duelist Kingdom candidates used it.'

'How many copies are there?' Mario asked.

'Only one.' Jagger replied.

'After Duelist Kingdom, Industrial Illusions decided to make the regular Call of the Haunted, he wanted the Spell versions out, at that time there were only eight of them.'

Mario looked suspicious.

'Five were in Japan, one of them on Duelist Kingdom, those copies got destroyed during the change, I've looked around Duelist Kingdom when I found the copy Bonz used, but the card crumbled as soon as I touched it.'

'Where were the other three?' Mario asked.

'Two in America, Industrial Illusions wanted them badly so they bought these two for ridiculous prices, the last one I have, was in Europe in the hands of a collector, Industrial Illusions wasn't aware the card was there, Jinx and I simply stole it.'

Mario and Frogfucius looked at each other.

'Now enough talking, I use the effect of Call of the Haunted I Special Summon Axe Zombie, Zombie Huntress and Dark Zombie!'

Axe Raider appeared first though his skin was greenish and his arm battered. (1700 ATK)

Next to him Beautiful Headhuntress appeared, her kimono was ripped to shreds her skin pale. (1600 ATK)

Finally Dark Blade appeared, his armor was half gone his skin was pale and he was bleeding out of several wounds. (1800 ATK)

'How do you like this?' Jagger asked.

'I think this is gross.' Mario replied.

'No this is gross!' Jagger shouted and the tentacles of Pumpking grabbed Mario's facedown Battle Footballer and crushed it.

'I end my turn.' Jagger said.

Mario drew his card. _Cyber Barrier Dragon won't be able to protect me in a few turns better come up with something_

'I set three cards and that is all I can do.'

Two reversed cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone and one concealed monster appeared.

'That means it is my turn and that means all my monsters become stronger!' Jagger shouted and tentacles shot out the ground at his three other zombies.

(Pumpking: 2395 ATK, Axe Zombie: 1870 ATK, Zombie Huntress: 1760 ATK, Dark Zombie: 1980 ATK)

'I make my Pumpking stronger with Rush Recklessly!' Pumpking rose to an attack score of 3095.

'Next I get rid of one of your Trap cards with Mystical Space Typhoon!' Jagger shouted.

The tornado erupted and Mario watched in horror as his Negate Attack was destroyed.

'Attack!' Jagger shouted and Pumpking crushed Cyber Barrier Dragon.

'Zombie Huntress take the other one!' Headhuntress slew Mario's reversed W-Wing Catapult.

'Okay boys your move!' Mario saw Dark Zombie and Axe Zombie coming closer he closed his eyes, he felt the pain when the monsters attacked him but he did not scream.

(Jagger: 7350) - (Mario: 4020)

'My turn.' Mario said and he drew his card.

'Looks like I get to take down your Zombies!'

Mario pressed a button on his Duel Disk. 'I activate the real Call of the Haunted!'

Cyber Dragon appeared. (2100 ATK)

'Next Polymerization!' The Spell card appeared and a second Cyber Dragon appeared on the field they swirled together and Cyber Twin Dragon landed. (2800 ATK)

'Cyber Twin take down his Pumpking and his Dark Zombie!'

Two shots of electricity made the Zombies explode, Jagger cursed.

(Jagger: 6125) - (Mario: 4020)

'So far your Zombie booster.'

Jagger cursed again as he drew his card.

'I use the effect of Call of the Haunted to Special Summon Dark Zombie!' The Warrior crawled out of the ground. (2178 ATK)

'And now I Overlay my three monsters!' Jaggers three monsters changed into one black and two brown orbs.

'Industrial Illusions wanted to make a new Spell card with the same effects as this Call of the Haunted, they even made an Xyz monster that could work with it, but it got canceled, this card was kept by one of their card creators and Jinx and I stole it.'

Frogfucius looked angry. 'I forfeit the Duel the cards you use are illegal!' He said.

'No I want to continue.' Mario replied. 'I know I can handle him.'

Frogfucius backed off.

'Where was I? O yeah I Xyz Summon Necroking the Necromancer Lord!'

A tall and skinny monster wearing purple, ragged robes appeared, it had pale skin and blood-red eyes. (1900 ATK)

'Now he gains 10% for each Xyz Material it has.' Jagger explained Necroking glowed with an unholy light. (2470 ATK)

'Next I use his other effect I detach one monster so that the Attack of your monster halves, and you lose half the Attack of your monster as Life Points.

Necroking dropped to an attack score of 2223, Cyber Twin Dragon to 1400.

'Only thing is other monsters cannot attack now, but I have no other monsters so there is no problem Necroking attack!'

Necroking gestured and Cyber Twin Dragon was dragged underground.

(Jagger: 6125) - (Mario: 1797)

Mario quickly drew his card.

'I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot!' He shouted and both players drew three cards.

'I Special Summon Cyber Dragon!' He shouted and the mechanical dragon appeared again. (2100 ATK)

'Next I Summon Drillago!' The yellow machine covered with drills appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Now my reversed card Ultimate Offering!' The Trap card spun around.

'I'll sacrifice both monsters for The Big Saturn!'

The mechanical planet appeared on the field it loomed over Mario and Jagger. (2800 ATK)

'Destroy his Necroking!' Mario shouted and The Big Saturn threw in his mighty punch, Necroking exploded.

(Jagger: 5548) - (Mario: 1297)

'I'll use the effect of my Necromancer!' Jagger shouted his Call of the Haunted scattered the tombstones disappeared.

Jagger drew his card.

'Nope not good.' He muttered.

'At least I can Special Summon Necroking.' The Necromancer reappeared he crouched down. (0 DEF)

Mario drew his card.

'I have you now, I summon X-Head Cannon!' The blue tank appeared on the field. (1800 ATK)

'Destroy his Necroking!' Mario shouted and X-Head Cannon fired his blast Necroking exploded.

'Saturn direct attack!' Saturn threw in his mighty punch again.

(Jagger: 2748) - (Mario: 1297)

'I cannot beat you, but I can stall.' Jagger said.

'I summon Marauding Captain!' The warrior appeared. (1200 ATK)

'With his effect I summon a second one!' The second Captain appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Two facedown cards and turn over.' The two cards appeared on the field.

'Lets finish this Card of Sanctity!' Mario shouted and both players drew until they had six cards.

'I summon Z-Metal Tank!' The yellow tank appeared. (1500 ATK)

'And I'll use Ultimate Offering!' Y-Dragon Head also appeared on the field. (1500 ATK)

'Lets combine them!' Mario shouted and his three monsters disappeared and XYZ-Dragon Cannon appeared. (2800 ATK)

'I'll discard a card...' Mario said and he discarded one.

'...Destroy Marauding Captain!' The Dragon Cannon fired his blast.

'Go Threatening Roar!' Jagger shouted and his reversed card spun around a huge roar bellowed over the field.

'So much for finishing this off.' Mario muttered.

(Jagger: 2748) - (Mario: 797)

Jagger looked over his hand.

'Two reversed cards.' He said and two cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

_Got him now, my Battle Mania will let him attack, then I use Mirror Force, when his Big Saturn explodes I activate Barrel Behind the Door so he takes all the damage and I take none._

Mario had made his draw. 'I summon Reflect Bounder!' He shouted and the mirror covered machine appeared. (1700 ATK)

'And now Ultimate Offering!' Mario's facedown card activated again.

'I summon you arise Slifer the Sky Dragon!' Mario shouted and the huge red Egyptian God descended on the field it let out an angry roar. (2000 ATK)

'Slifer take down his Marauding Captain!' Mario shouted.

'Go Mirror Force!' Jagger shouted but Slifer easily broke the mirror that was supposed to reflect his attack, Marauding Captain was vaporized.

(Jagger: 1948) - (Mario: 297)

'Your Slifer is weak I'll have him now!' Jagger sounded quite mad at the moment.

'Go Command Knight!' He shouted and the female knight leaped onto the field. (1200- 1600 ATK)

'Now I'll Equip her with United We Stand and I'll take down Slifer!'

'You won't.' Mario said.

'What?' Jagger gasped.

'Slifer's second mouth your monster loses 2000 Attack Points and she ends with zero so she is gone.'

Slifer opened his second mouth and fired his blast vaporizing Command Knight.

'Slifer!' Mario shouted Jagger screamed as he was blown off his feet by Slifer's attack.

(Jagger: 0) - (Mario: 297)

Jagger laid flat on his back.

'Call back your troops.' Mario said.

'Right.' Jagger gasped the soldiers step back.

'Drop your weapons!' Mario shouted and the soldiers did after a nod from Jagger.

'Take them prisoner!' Mallow shouted and the townspeople charged in with ropes and tape, soon Jagger and his soldiers were all tied up.

'We have liberated Monstero Town!' Mallow shouted and the people started to cheer.

'Now unto Nimbus City to overthrow Valentina!'

More louder cheers erupted from the crowd.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Geno: Okay Jinx this is it._

_Jinx: Yes our final battle._

_Geno: I am much stronger than last time we faced._

_Jinx: The same goes for me, now enough talk prepare to face my samurai!_

* * *

_Card Details:_

Pumpking the King of Ghosts (anime effect)

Type: Zombie/Effect

Attribute: Dark

level: 6

ATK: 1800

DEF: 2000

Increases the original ATK and DEF of all Zombie-Type monsters on the field by 10%. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, the ATK and DEF of Zombie-Type Monsters continues to increase by 10% during each of your Standby Phases.

* * *

Call of the Haunted (anime effect)

Continuous Spell card

Special Summon as many non-Zombie-Type monsters from your Graveyard as possible. The Summoned monster(s) are treated as Zombie-Type monsters, with 0 original DEF. If a monster was Special Summoned with this card and is destroyed by battle while its ATK is higher than its original ATK, Special Summon it from your Graveyard and increase its ATK equal to 10% of its original ATK.

* * *

Necroking the Necromancer Lord

Type: Zombie/Xyz/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Rank: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 0

3 Level 4 Normal Zombie-Type monsters

This card gains 10% of its Original ATK for each Xyz Material. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. You can Detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to halve the Original ATK of a monster on the Field, the controller takes damage equal to half the targeted monsters Original ATK, other monster you control cannot attack the turn you used this effect.

When this card is destroyed by battle you can send 1 Continuous Spell card you control to the Graveyard, Special Summon this monster in DEF during your next Standby Phase, this effect can only be used once per Duel.

* * *

Dark Zombie

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1800

DEF: 0

* * *

Zombie Huntress

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 0

* * *

Axe Zombie

Type: Zombie

Attribute: Earth

Level: 4

ATK: 1700

DEF: 0

Note: The above 4 cards were created by me, if you want to use them in your story send me a note.


	31. The Grand Jupiter

_Authors note: Sorry for being late but the Wii U was launched resently, and I had some difficulties with this chapter, in my opinion this isn't one of my best chapters, but we'll be moving on, I am still a bit behind on scheduel but I am working on that._

31. The Grand Jupiter.

**Mario faced off against Jagger but I chased Jinx.**

**When we enter the place Jinx had in mind for our last Duel I was quite surprised.**

**Jinx isn't only dirty but he can't handle me alone, I am in big trouble here.**

Geno rushed after Jinx, Jinx was slightly faster.

After five minutes or so Jinx suddenly stopped Geno also stopped.

'Where are we?' Geno demanded, Jinx chuckled.

'We are at the border of Nimbus City, nobody will disturb us here.' Jinx spoke with a hint of annoyance, Geno noticed.

'What is it Jinx?'

'Nothing.' The warrior said he turned away his head.

'Yes there is something, tell me now!' Geno shouted.

'Okay then I lured you here, Valentina ordered the capture of the princess, you the one who could use magic was the most dangerous and now here you are and our forces come closer.'

This time Geno chuckled.

'What's so funny?' Jinx snapped.

'You know when we left Mario started a Duel against Jagger, the people who you and Valentina oppressed started a riot I doubt there are many soldiers left.

Jinx growled something. 'Men to me!' He shouted suddenly a group of soldiers came from behind their cover, they had machine guns aimed for Geno.

'Surrender Geno, even you can't stop a barrage of bullets.' Jinx said with a soft voice.

'I'd rather die then to surrender to the likes of you.'

Jinx laughed. 'How cliché, but as you wish, kill him.'

The moment Jinx gave the sign the soldiers started to fire, Geno leaped into the air, he charged a spell and fired it, a thick fog erupted on the ground.

'Can't hit me if they can't see me Jinx!' Geno shouted.

Geno noticed a form coming from the fog, Geno conjured a sword out of thin air and blocked Jinx's slash.

'Resorting to violence now are we?' Geno sneered blocking another attack of Jinx.

'You won't have me!' Jinx shouted. 'If I lose Valentina might kill me!'

Geno was stunned he barely evaded the next attack.

'That's it? She just kill you?' Jinx sighted, in that brief time Geno dematerialized his sword put his hands in front of his chest and chanted something, a barrier appeared around him and Jinx.

'Okay Jinx, we're on my turf now.'

Jinx looked around. 'A barrier ey?' He said.

'Yes space is limited as is air, starting a fight here will result into death, I control the air now, the moment you attack I let it slip away.'

Jinx quickly considered his options.

'I take it this barrier is bullet proof?' Geno only nodded.

'Then we Duel!' Jinx shouted and he activated his Duel Disk.

'My idea.' Geno replied activating his own.

Azrael was looking at the ravage the soldiers had made of Monstero Town.

'Quite amazing don't you think?' He asked against nobody in particular.

Suddenly the masked man appeared.

'Death and destruction is all you care for?' The masked man asked.

'No, we're onto part two of our plan.'

The masked man remained silent.

'When Valentina is gone, they will go for the last star Piece in this world, after that they are forced to enter the Shadow Realm where Smithy waits.'

Azrael explained. 'Smithy still thinks we need him?' The masked man asked.

'In fact we do, only his factory is large enough to store all the Ener-D.' Azrael said. 'Ener-D summoned by the battles of the Gods versus the Wicked Gods, we needed to get through a lot but if this works we're one step closer.' Azrael suddenly disappeared the masked man was dumbstruck about the sudden disappearance then he also disappeared.

Azrael appeared in his room again he looked at the statue.

'You were one great warrior once Smithy.' He mumbled.

'Too bad for you someone slew you in battle, of course creating a new body was easy in this Shadow Realm.'

Two eyes were watching Azrael he noticed.

'Not long now my Queen, when Smithy is at full power we send him in to kill all who oppose us then we strike.' Azrael started to laugh.

'Okay Jinx I shall start our little contest.' Geno said.

'Fine I'd like to see what you can do.' Jinx replied.

'Duel!' They shouted.

(Geno: 8000) - (Jinx: 8000)

'Alright Jinx this it is!' Geno shouted he drew his card.

'I'll start with Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted, the beautiful fallen angel appeared on the field, she nodded at Geno. (1800 ATK)

'Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn.' The two reversed cards appeared.

'We shall play on my turf now.' Jinx said. 'I activate Shien's Castle of Mist!' The sky darkened a huge castle rose in the background, some trees appeared crows were sitting in it, slowly a thick fog rolled in.

'I have no monsters so I Special Summon Elder of the Six Samurai!' An old man sitting in an old fashioned carriage appeared. (400 ATK)

'Now I have a Six Samurai monster and so I special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!'

A muscular man appeared, he had one red lens in front of his right eye, he held a sword in his hands he looked stern. (2100 ATK)

'Next I normal summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai!'

A new warrior appeared he was much younger than Grandmaster, he wore futuristic armor. (400 ATK)

'You know Kagemusha is a Level two Tuner and my Elder a Level three Non-Tuner.' The two monsters dissolved into five glowing stars.

_'Spirit of the warrior, a heart burning with passion! Find your way onto the battlefield. Synchro Summon arise Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En!'_

Jinx chanted and a fierce warrior appeared, he wore orange armor and a one-horned helmet, he had metallic wings on his back, he held a long sword in his hand. (2500 ATK)

'This means I have two Samurai so I special summon Great Shogun Shien!'

From out the mist two red glowing eyes became visible, the next moment a fierce samurai appeared, he wore red armor his cape flapped in the wind. (2500 ATK)

_No, this means trouble. _Geno thought. _His Shi En can negate one Spell or Trap card per turn, thanks to his Shogun Shien I can only activate one Spell or Trap card per turn._

'Yo Geno look.' Geno looked at Jinx fear in his eyes, Grandmaster just slew Dark Valkyria Geno saw Shogun and Shi En coming at him he screamed when both attacks hit him.

(Geno: 2700) - (Jinx: 8000)

'That is enough punishment for you for now.'

Geno's hand was trembling he slowly drew his card.

'I set three cards.' Geno said and two cards appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone after that a reversed monster appeared.

The soldiers were in confusion.

'Jinx is locked in that barrier, what do we do now?' One of the soldiers asked.

'Open fire!' The commander of the army shouted.

'Sir yes sir!' sounded over the field out of many mouths.

The next moment a barrage of bullets hit the barrier but none of the bullets could penetrate the barrier.

'Now what?' A soldier asked.

'Rocket launcher here now!' The commandant shouted and a few men came running to the front.

'Aim!' The commandant shouted and the soldiers aimed the rocket launcher.

'Fire!' He shouted and the missiles slammed into the barrier where they exploded but there was not a single scratch on the barrier.

'We have to find a way around it.' The commandant muttered.

Jinx looked at his new card.

'Time to finish you off Geno, it was a short Duel a Duel I easily managed to win.'

'Before you move I discard my Effect Veiler from my hand to negate the effects of your Great Shogun Shien!' Geno said and he discarded the card.

'So what?' Jinx sneered 'Great Shogun Shien destroy his hidden monster!'

A small, old and ugly Spellcaster appeared, it got blown up by Shien.

'That was my Old Vindictive Magician, now your Great Shogun Shien goes bye bye!' Geno shouted. 'Normally you could destroy one of your other Samurai but my Effect Veiler negates that effect so good riddance!'

Great Shogun Shien gasped then he suddenly exploded.

'I still win Shi En attack him directly!' The second Samurai charged in.

'I activate Dimension Wall!' Geno shouted and a barrier appeared on the field.

'Shi En's effect he negates your Trap card!' Jinx shouted Shi En cut straight through the barrier he leaped at Geno.

'Got you you wasted his effect and now I activate Spellbinding Circle!'

Shi En got caught in a pentagram he could not move.

'You piss me off!' Jinx shouted.

'Grandmaster destroy him!' He Continued.

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Geno shouted and Old Vindictive Magician appeared again. (450 ATK)

'Kill that Spellcaster!' Jinx was now screaming.

'Good you said that.' Geno said and his last Trap card spun around.

'Magician's Selection, the weakest monster you control will be destroyed!'

'No!' Jinx shouted in front of his eyes Grandmaster of the Six Samurai exploded.

'Look at you Jinx, you summoned three of the strongest Samurai and I took care of all of them.'

'You think you are something now?' Jinx sneered.

'Well it seems I survived one of the most brutal combos you could have pulled so yeah I am something.' Geno said and he drew his card.

'I change my Old Vindictive to defense and that will be all.'

Old Vindictive Magician knelt and crossed his arms. (600 DEF)

'I summon The Six Samurai - Yariza to the field!' A samurai wearing futuristic armor appeared, he held some kind of laser sword in his hand. (1000 ATK)

'I control another Six Samurai so Yariza attacks directly!'

The Samurai stormed to the front passing Old Vindictive Magician he struck Geno in the chest.

(Geno: 1700) - (Jinx: 8000)

Geno looked at his cards he drew a new one.

'No way no cards I can use.' He muttered.

'I activate Pot of Greed!' Geno shouted.

'And I negate it.' Jinx said and the card exploded.

'And again you fell for it, I activate Foolish Burial.' A card slipped from Geno's Deck he showed it, it was Obelisk the Tormentor, Geno discarded it.

'And now Monster Reborn!' Geno shouted and the huge form of Obelisk rose behind him. (4000 ATK)

'Destroy his Shi En!' Geno shouted.

'Your God loses 500 Attack Points because of my Field Spell.' Jinx said.

'But he is not affected.' Geno said and Obelisk punched Shi En with his mighty fist, killing the Samurai.

(Geno: 1700) - (Jinx: 6500)

'I end my turn.' Geno said Obelisk the Tormentor slowly disappeared.

Jinx quickly made his draw.

'I summon Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai!' A futuristic warrior carrying two clubs as weapons appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Yariza take down his Vindictive Magician!' Jinx shouted and the Samurai charged in cutting the monster in half.

'Shinai direct attack!' Jinx shouted and Geno was clobbered with the clubs.

(Geno: 200) - (Jinx: 6500)

'Give it up Geno winning is not an option for you.' Jinx sneered.

'We'll see.' Geno replied he looked at his card.

'Dark magic Curtain!' Geno shouted his Life Points halved and Dark Magician leaped unto the field. (2500 ATK)

'Attack Yariza Dark Magic Attack!'

The attack of Dark Magician dropped to 2000 because of Shien's Castle of Mist, Yariza was blown up by the magical attack.

(Geno: 100) - (Jinx: 5500)

'Now its my turn.' Jinx said. 'I activate my Monster Reborn!'

Obelisk the Tormentor loomed over the Duelists again. (4000 ATK)

'This time I take you down, Obelisk Obliterate!'

Geno chuckled. 'First of all Obelisk's attack name is Fist of Fate, Obliterate is the Attack of Exodia, and second of all it doesn't seems Obelisk want to attack.'

Jinx gasped the God stood still. 'Your origin doesn't lay in Egypt so you cannot control the Gods.'

'Damn in that case I set a card.' Jinx shouted and a reversed monster appeared.

'I change Shinai to defense and I end my turn.'

Shinai crouched down. (1500 DEF)

Obelisk slowly disappeared.

Geno had drawn his card.

'I destroy your hidden monster!' Geno shouted a warrior wearing a classic style samurai armor appeared on the field it was blown to pieces.

'That was The Six Samurai - Zanji.' Jinx said.

'I knew that, now I set this card and end my turn.' Geno said and a reversed card appeared.

Jinx now had a desperate look on his face.

'I can only defend!' He cursed and a new reversed monster appeared on the field.

'Why don't you give up?' Geno asked. 'If I break through your defensive line I won.'

'Never!' Jinx shouted.

Geno drew his card.

'Dark magician destroy his hidden monster!' Geno shouted and a warrior wearing black samurai armor appeared he held his hand on the heft of his blade he was blown up. 'That was The Legendary Six Samurai - Kizan.' Geno sneered.

'My reversed card activates Enlightenment, this means Dark Magician attacks again!' Shinai was also blown to pieces.

'That ends my turn.'

Jinx was sweating.

'This is tense.' Jinx muttered, he drew his card.

'Pot of Greed!' He shouted and Jinx drew two new cards.

'I activate Premature Burial!' Jinx's Life Points decreased and Great Shogun Shien reappeared. (2500 ATK)

'That ends my turn.'

(Geno: 100) - (Jinx: 4700)

Geno looked at the card he had drawn.

_I have no monsters in my hand so blowing up his Shogun is suicide._

'I set this card and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared in Geno's Spell/Trap card Zone.

'I also set a card.' Jinx said and a reversed card appeared.

'Time to end it I activate my Bound Wand on Dark Magician!' Geno shouted and the staff appeared in the hand of the Spellcaster Dark Magician's attack rose to 3200.

'Attack his Great Shogun Shien!' Geno shouted.

'I counter you with Shadow Spell!' Jinx shouted and chains grabbed Dark Magician, his attack dropped to 2500.

'I must end my turn.' Geno said and Jinx drew his card.

'I set this card and I end my turn.' A new reversed card appeared. Jinx muttered

'I can only set a monster for now.' Geno muttered and a reversed monster appeared.

'I have you now Geno I activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!' Shi En reappeared. (2500 ATK)

'I sacrifice both of my monsters for The Grand Jupiter!' Jinx shouted and a huge armored warrior appeared it held two swords in his hands. (2500 ATK)

Black fog appeared on the field, Jinx's eyes glowed with an unholy light.

'Now I discard both cards in my hand and I take your reversed monster.' Jinx said and he discarded both cards, Gagaga Girl appeared. (1000 ATK)

Jupiter glowed as Gagaga Girl was absorbed by him the attack of Jupiter rose to 3500.

'I attack Dark Magician!' He shouted.

'Then I counter with my Magical Dimension!' Geno shouted and the coffin appeared, Dark Magician stepped into it when the coffin opened Dark Magician Girl stood on the field. (2000- 2300 ATK)

'And now I destroy your Legendary Planet!' Jupiter screamed but the dark magic forced him to his knees with one last scream Jupiter exploded.

'Curse you!' Jinx shouted.

'I summon Gagaga Magician!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster with the chains appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I use his effect to make him Level six.' Geno said.

'And now I Tribute my monsters for Sorcerer of Dark Magic!' Geno shouted.

Dark Magician Girl and Gagaga Magician both disappeared and a Spellcaster wearing black armor that looked like that of Dark Magician appeared. (3200 ATK)

'Attack Jinx directly!'

Jinx screamed when the attack hit him full force.

(Geno: 100) - (Jinx: 1500)

_Ring of Destruction if I cant win I end it in a draw. _Jinx thought and the reversed card appeared.

'Sorcerer direct attack again!' Geno shouted Jinx laughed. 'Go Ring of Destruction!'

'Sorcerer of Dark Magic negates that Trap card!' Geno shouted the Trap card scattered and Jinx was toppled over.

(Geno: 100) - (Jinx: 0)

Ten minutes after the Duel Geno met with the others.

'What happened Geno?' Mario asked.

'Jinx and I Dueled, Jinx had some soldiers, I defeated him after the Duel I took Jinx captive, the soldiers ran but were captured by the people.'

Frogfucius nodded. 'I also got this.' Jinx said and he showed The Grand Jupiter.'

'Jinx had it, he briefly turned the Duel into a Shadow Game he passed out after the Duel but there is no harm done, Rozalin you use Warriors right?' Geno asked.

Rozalin nodded. 'Then you can have it.' Geno handed Jupiter over to Rozalin.

'Now what?' Mallow asked.

'Rozalin, Geno and Bowser you return to Seaside Town contact Mushroom City there, tell them what happened.'

'Understood.' Geno said. 'Also I give you money and this chest I found.' Frogfucius gave Bowser a huge chest.

'What is that for?' Bowser asked.

'The money are for cards, in the chest are some good rare cards, upgrade your Decks.'

Bowser looked suspicious. 'Bowser there is no catch here.' Frogfucius said.

'After this there is only one Star Piece left here after that we have to face Smithy in his own realm, you will need all the cards you can get.'

The three left. 'Mario, Mallow the three of us will enter Nimbus City, I already upgraded your Decks.' Frogfucius said and he gave Mallow and Mario new Decks.

'Put some cards in there you want to keep.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mallow: Valentina!_

_?: No Valentina is not here._

_Mario: Who goes there?_

_Kisara: Remember me?_

_Valentina: Take them down my puppet!_

* * *

card details:

The Grand Jupiter

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

Level: 8

ATK: 2500

_DEF: 2000_

By discarding 2 cards from your hand, Absorb one monster from the field and add that monster's ATK to its ATK until the End Phase.

Note: I think this is a Dark Attribute, Warrior Type monster, this card has been used by Aster Phoenix during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, all credits goes to the creative writers of these chapters.


	32. The Blazing Mars

32. The Blazing Mars.

**We've come a long way, but we are stopped at the end.**

**Valentina decided to face us.**

**The Millennium Rod is a strong weapon, Mallow and Frogfucius aren't able to withstand its power and I am the only one who can stand up to Valentina, Yugi and I work together once again.**

Mario, Frogfucius and Mallow looked at the entrance of Nimbus City, it was quite a huge town, a nice town square laid in the center behind it stood a huge palace, the town square normally flourishing was now empty.

'Valentina waits in that palace.' Frogfucius said.

'My parents are trapped in there.' Mallow said with a soft voice.

'Grave helped Valentina, he is gone, her support must be nothing more than the soldiers we took down.' Frogfucius said.

'What about the rest of the Trinity? They help Valentina?' Mallow asked.

'No I believe it was only Grave.' Frogfucius said.

'Well lets waste no time here.' Mario said.

'Before we go we have a few tasks.' Frogfucius said.

'Our main objective is to take out Valentina and take control back over the city, our second objective is to take the Millennium Rod, and our final objective is to free your parents, any other prisoners and take the other soldiers prisoner.'

Valentina sat in the throne room.

'They are here! In front of the gate!' A soldier shouted he ran into the room.

'Jinx and Jagger failed then.' Valentina spoke in a calm voice.

Dodo also entered the room.

'Shall I take them?' He asked, Valentina shook her head.

Geno, Bowser and Rozalin reached Seaside Town.

The mayor saw them he greeted them.

'Rumor has it a battle is waging in Nimbus City.' He said.

'The rumors are true.' Geno answered.

'Wait weren't there two others with you last time?' The mayor asked.

'They are fighting the war, they try to liberate Nimbus City.' Rozalin said.

'O my...' The mayor replied.

'Can we use your phone?' Geno asked.

A few minutes later in the palace in Mushroom Town the chancellor was on the phone.

'You say what? If I understand Mallow and Mario fight for the freedom of Nimbus City?'

The chancellor listened.

'I see.' He said he hung up the phone.

'Theodore!' He shouted and Toad came in running.

'Mobilize the forces from New-York, we have a situation at hand.' The chancellor shouted.

'Princess Rozalin again?' Toad asked.

'No her friends are fighting to stop Valentina a villain who wants complete control of this island group, now go and call Sector Security!'

Geno entered the tavern his friends were waiting.

'Things has been set in motion, we can only wait and do as Frogfucius said and buy new cards.'

On the weird ax-shaped ship Axem Red sat in the control room when suddenly his computer screen turned on.

'Lord Smithy!' Axem Red shouted surprised.

'Red listen, our plan is not going well, Valentina is failing us, she is in open conflict at the moment Barrel Volcano lies open, well there is of course the Semi-God trapped there, beware of it and take the Star Piece.' Smithy said and the screen turned off.

Axem Red stood up he walked to the upper deck where the others were.

'Listen up, Valentina failed us, nobody is watching Barrel Volcano now, we break the seal and enter.' Red said and the other Axem Rangers ran to their battle positions.

Azrael and the masked man stood in the room.

'Seems everyone is moving, Valentina failed and Grave failed.' Azrael said.

'Aha ha ha, I anticipated that much, everyone moved as a swarm of bugs fleeing from an angry kid.' The masked man said.

'Of course you make no sense, but Grave gave Valentina Ra, we have to recover it.' Azrael said.

'Aha ha ha, no you need to recover it, I have other things to do, well we shall meet at the end I assume, ciao.' The masked man disappeared.

Azrael looked at the spot the masked man was standing a few seconds ago.

'What are you playing at?' Azrael wondered then he also disappeared.

Valentina entered the small room where Kisara was asleep on the torture chair, she put a pill in her mouth and Kisara slowly opened her eyes.

'It is time.' Valentina said and the last thing Kisara saw was the Millennium Rod.

Mallow walked through the gates of the palace first.

'And so you've come.' A cold female voice said and Valentina came walking down the stairs.

'Valentina.' Mallow growled.

'Hello brother.' Valentina said looking at Frogfucius.

'Surrender Valentina!' Mario shouted, Valentina looked at Mario.

'And why should I surrender to rabble like yourself?' Valentina asked and she also entered the palace grounds.

'You won't pass here, this is where you fall.'

'Bring it!' Mallow shouted activating his Duel Disk.

'O no no, that won't do.' Valentina said she took her Millennium Rod.

'Come my puppet.' She said and the doors opened Kisara came walking down the stairs.

'Kisara!' Mario shouted.

'Don't bother she won't hear you, I broke her, her will belongs to me now.'

Suddenly Yugi appeared next to Mario. 'No, this is what Marik did once to Joey! She has brainwashed her!'

'Yugi?' Mario asked. 'Is there any way we can help her?'

'Yes we only have to wake her up by beating her.' Yugi answered.

Mario activated his Duel Disk.

'I'll take you on Valentina either by beating you or your puppet.'

Valentina turned around and walked back inside Kisara activated her Duel Disk, dark clouds packed together and a black fog entered the area.

'A Shadow Game!' Yugi shouted he disappeared and the Eye of Wdjat appeared on Mario's head.

(Mario: 8000) - (Puppet Kisara: 8000)

'You go first.' Kisara said with a hollow voice the voice of Valentina was slightly mixed with her own voice.

'If that is what you want I'll start with Double Summon!' Mario shouted and he played the Spell card.

'Valentina you know my Deck I assume?' Mario asked and Kisara nodded.

'Let me show you a few additions, I summon the Ancient Gear!' A small machine made of gears, wheels and small pistons appeared it had a gear as a head and two small arms. (100 ATK)

'Since I control this Ancient gear I can Special Summon a second one from my hand.' Mario explained and a second of the small machines appeared. (100 ATK)

'I sacrifice both Ancient Gears for Ancient Gear Golem!'

The two smaller machines disappeared and a gigantic robot appeared it was human in shape, it was made of old pieces of metal, a few gears were visible through his armor, its one, red, optic sensor was aimed at Kisara. (3000 ATK)

'Let me see you get through that one.' Mario said.

Kisara drew her card.

'You think your scrap heap can scare me?' She sneered.

'I activate Molten Conduction Field.' She continued.

'Now I can discard two Laval monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard.' Kisara explained and two cards slipped from her Deck she discarded them.

'Next I summon Laval Blaster!' She shouted.

The warrior with the two lava guns attached to his wrists appeared. (1200 ATK)

'I think I activate his effect I discard five cards from my Deck and for each Laval monster he gains 200 Attack extra.'

Kisara drew the five cards from her Deck. 'Three Laval monsters.' She said and she discarded the cards, Laval Blaster glowed his Attack Score rose. (1800 ATK)

'And next the effect of Laval Burner, because I have at least three Laval's in my Graveyard with different names I can Special Summon him.' A fiendish man appeared, his body was made of rock, his hair and fists made of lava his roar bellowed over the field. (2100 ATK)

'Finally I Remove from Play three of my monsters.' Kisara said and three cards slipped from her Graveyard she pocketed them.

'In order to summon The Blazing Mars! Let your hope burn away!'

The warrior sitting on the huge dragon-mouth cannon appeared, it loomed over the field. (2600 ATK)

'I shall not punish you now, I set this card and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

_I have won already next turn I activate Dustflame Blast, the card I just set then I remove from Play all Lavals in my Graveyard and blow away his monsters, then I move in for the attack killing him in one swoop._

'Valentina sat on her throne she was watching the Duel through her Millennium Rod, controlling the actions of Kisara made her feel safe.

Mario had made his draw.

'That card you just set it is obviously a trap, so I sacrifice my Ancient gear Golem for Jinzo!'

'What?' Kisara gasped.

Ancient Gear Golem disappeared and the most famous android took its place. (2400 ATK)

'Jinzo take down her Laval Burner!' Mario shouted and Jinzo created his Cyber Energy Shock and blew apart Laval Burner.

(Mario: 8000) - (Puppet Kisara: 7700)

'I am not done yet.' Mario stated.

'I activate my Field Spell Ancient Gear Castle!' A huge castle made of gears and pistons rose onto the field.

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' Mario stated and the card appeared on the field.

Kisara slowly drew her card.

Valentina softly cursed in the throne room.

'Mars kill his Jinzo!' Kisara shouted and Mars charged his cannon and fired, completely incinerating Jinzo.

(Mario: 7800) - (Puppet Kisara: 7700)

'Go Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted and Jinzo reappeared on the field again. (2400 ATK)

'I end my Battle Phase.' Kisara cursed.

'I activate the effect of Mars I send my Laval Blaster to the Graveyard so you take 500 Points of Damage!'

Laval Blaster was absorbed by Mars. 'Fire!' Kisara shouted and Mario was blown away by the impact, smoke rose from his clothes.

(Mario: 7300) - (Puppet Kisara: 7700)

'I am not through with you yet.' Kisara said with a bitter tone in her voice.

'I Summon Laval Cannon!' Kisara shouted and the man with a huge cannon for his left arm appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Since I Normal Summoned him I get to Special Summon a monster that has been Removed from the game, so meet my Laval Judgment Lord!'

Kisara took a card she had in her pocked and played it, a vortex opened and the fierce warrior with the flames in his hand appeared, he looked down at Mario. (2700 ATK)

'Since my Cannon is weak I use him as fodder for Mars.' Kisara said in a cold voice, the monster was absorbed by Mars, Mario was forced to his knees this time.

(Mario: 6800) - (Puppet Kisara: 7700)

'Stay down because I use the effect of Judgment Lord I Remove a monster from the game and you take 1000 Points of Damage.'

Kisara pocketed her card and Judgment Lord hurled his fire-ball at Mario he screamed when the attack hit him.

(Mario: 5800) - (Puppet Kisara: 7700)

Mario slowly stood up, sweat was pouring down his face, he breathed heavily.

'Had enough?' Kisara asked.

'No.' Mario replied drawing his card.

'I set this card.' Mario said and a reversed monster appeared on the field.

'Next I change Jinzo to defense.'

Jinzo knelt and crossed his arms. (1500 DEF)

'More I can't do.' Mario said.

Kisara drew her card.

Valentina smiled when she saw what the card was.

'Mars take down his Jinzo.' Kisara commanded and Mars fired his cannon again incinerating Jinzo a second time.

'I activate my facedown card!' Kisara shouted and the card spun around.

'Dustflame Blast!' All the souls of Kisara's monsters appeared on the field then they disappeared an explosion erupted around Mario's field wiping out all the cards he had including his facedown Morphing Jar.

The huge castle also slowly started to crumble.

'Judgment Lord!' Kisara shouted and the monster threw a greater fireball at Mario than last time Mario was knocked over he laid on his back, smoke puring from several burn marks on his body.

(Mario: 3100) - (Puppet Kisara: 7700)

'In case you can hear me...' Kisara continued like nothing happened.

'...I activate Burial from a Different Dimension, which let me move three monsters that I removed from play to my Graveyard.'

Kisara took three cards from her pocket and put them in her Graveyard.

'Finally I shall set this card and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

Mario was slowly breathing.

'No Mario!' Mallow shouted.

'Easy there Mallow, don't interfere or all is lost.' Frogfucius said he took mallow by his arm.

'But Mario is injured.' Mallow said almost crying.

Inside Mario's soul Yugi helped Mario up.

'You okay?' Yugi asked.

'Yes, thanks for asking, the damage will be fixed after this Duel?' Mario asked.

'Yes it will.' Yugi answered.

Suddenly Mario opened his eyes he slowly stood up, the soul of Yugi appeared behind Mario to support him.

'So you can continue.' Valentina noticed.

'I draw!' Mario shouted drawing his card.

'I use Ancient Gear Workshop to move my Golem back to my hand.'

A card slipped from Mario's Graveyard he took it.

'Next I summon the Ancient Gear Statue!' Only the head of Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field. (500 ATK)

'I use its effect by Tributing it I can summon Ancient Gear Golem from my hand!' Mario shouted the head of the Golem flew into the air and its body materialized under it. (3000 ATK)

'I activate Backfire!' Kisara shouted and the Continues Trap card spun around.

'Golem destroy her Judgment Lord!' Mario shouted and Ancient Gear Golem fired his fists Judgment Lord groaned and exploded, a circle of fire erupted around Mario.

(Mario: 2600) - (Puppet Kisara: 7400)

'Congratulations on taking out Judgment Lord, that gives me four monsters in my Graveyard, and so I activate this.' Kisara said she played the card she just had drawn.

'Searing Fire Wall I Remove from Play all monsters from my Graveyard so I can Summon four Laval Tokens!' Four small creatures made of flames appeared on the field. (0 DEF x4)

'I think I'll be shooting them directly at you with Mars.' Kisara spoke and Mars absorbed all four of the Tokens.

'To Hell with you I use Mars as fodder as well!' Valentina shouted and Mars slowly disappeared a huge wall of fire shot towards Mario he screamed and got knocked on the floor again.

(Mario: 100) - (Puppet Kisara: 7400)

Mario had more burn marks, but he managed to stand up.

'You are wide open.' He mumbled.

'Golem direct attack!' Mario commanded and this time the rocket fists hit Kisara in the stomach, she collapsed to her knees.

(Mario: 100) - (Puppet Kisara: 4400)

Mario quickly saw a glance of the real Kisara.

For a few seconds Valentina lost control.

'No you're mine to command little puppet!' She shouted then she took back full control.

'I summon my second Laval Cannon!' Kisara shouted and the man with the cannon-arm appeared again. (1600 ATK)

'And it Special Summon Judgment Lord!' The fierce warrior reappeared again. (2700 ATK)

'I cannot do anything more so I end my turn.' Kisara said.

Mario drew his card he looked hard at it like he wanted it to be something else.

'I set this and end my turn.' A reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Kisara drew her card.

'I activate my Field Spell Molten Destruction!' She shouted and a huge volcano rose onto the field, it erupted.

'All Fire monsters gain 500 Attack and lose 400 Defense.' Kisara explained.

(Laval Cannon: 2100 ATK, Laval Judgment Lord: (3200 ATK)

'Judgment Lord take out his Golem and end the Duel!' Kisara shouted.

'Go Dimensional Prison!' Mario shouted and a black hole opened Judgment Lord was sucked in.

'I removed him from play, so he isn't destroyed and that means your Backfire won't work.' Mario sighted, he was relieved.

'In that case I'll end my turn.' Kisara said.

In the throne room Valentina cursed out loud.

'I have you now.' Mario said as he looked at the card he just got.

'Monster Reincarnation.' He said playing the Spell card.

Mario discarded his card and a monster slipped from the Graveyard.

'Now I sacrifice Golem for Jinzo!' Mario shouted and Ancient Gear Golem disappeared and the cyborg reappeared. (2400 ATK)

'Destroy her Laval Cannon!' Mario shouted Jinzo unleashed his attack again, Laval Cannon groaned and exploded.

(Mario: 100) - (Puppet Kisara: 4100)

'I end my turn Kisara.' Mario said.

Valentina smiled when she saw what card Kisara had.

'I activate my Monster Reborn!' Kisara shouted and The Blazing Mars appeared once more. (2600- 3100 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice him so you take 500 points of damage!' Valentina shouted but Kisara did not react.

'Why won't you move!' Valentina shouted suddenly her vision became black.

'Mario!' The real Kisara shouted.

'I can't block her for long! I end my turn!'

Valentina focused and she got sight on the Duel again.

'Thank you Kisara for ending your turn there.

'What!' Valentina shouted through the mouth of Kisara.

'Valentina seems you lost your grip Kisara ended her turn and so it is my move.'

Mario drew. 'I activate Limiter Removal!' He shouted, Jinzo started to buzz and smoke his attack score rose to 4800.

'Take down Mars Cyber Energy Shock!'

Jinzo fired his ball of pure darkness when it hit Mars the planet groaned he tried to fight back but he had to give up at the end, with one last scream he exploded.

(Mario: 100) - (Puppet Kisara: 2400)

'I end my turn.' Mario whispered and Jinzo suddenly exploded.

Kisara drew her card she looked at it.

'Play it!' She shouted now she sounded more like Valentina.

'No I don't want to!' Kisara shouted.

'I don't want to hurt Mario!'

She slowly moved her hand to the top of her Duel Disk.

'Seems destroying that Mars did it.' Frogfucius said Mallow looked scared.

'Don't you dare!' Valentina shouted.

'Find yourself another puppet witch!' Kisara shouted and she pressed the top of her Duel Disk.'

(Mario: 100) - (Puppet Kisara: 0)

'She surrendered!' Mallow shouted.

Kisara fell to her knees she was crying, Mario comforted her by hugging her and talking softly to her.

Suddenly the doors swung open Valentina stood there.

'I won't forget this!' She shouted and she pointed the Millennium Rod at Kisara.

'She lost a Shadow Game, now she pays the prize!' Valentina shouted.

'No!' Mario shouted, the Millennium Puzzle flashed and the Millennium Rod was blocked.

'Valentina!' Mario shouted.

'I shall take all of your souls!' Valentina screamed and she unleashed her second attack.

Suddenly Yugi appeared. 'I protected you through this Shadow Game, when you face her again I won't be there to protect you, don't worry I shall disable her power.'

Yugi got the full hit his soul disappeared the Eye of Wdjat disappeared from Mario's head, the dark clouds disappeared Valentina stood awestruck.

'Valentina, Yugi blocked the power of your Millennium Rod, it is over.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mario: We won Valentina!_

_Valentina: Not yet I have one trick left._

_Mario: This can't be good._

_Dodo: Frogfucius! I shall show them what kind of a criminal you are!_

_Valentina: Dodo? Well Mario our Duel has to wait._

* * *

Card Details:

Ancient Gear Statue

Type: Machine/Effect

Attribute: Earth

Level: 2

ATK: 500

_DEF: 800_

You can Tribute this face-up card you control; Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring the Summoning conditions.

Note: The above card has been used by Rudolph Heitmann during the Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's anime Episode 67, Lessons Learned, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.


	33. The Suppression Pluto

33. The Suppression Pluto.

**My sister made her final move.**

**She challenged Mario to a Duel using a puppet, when she finally step outside to Duel herself Johnson Dodo appears.**

**A deadly Turbo Duel follows, I never had a Turbo Duel in my life but I have to adept, I don't know my Sense but Johnson's Sense is like a hurricane, but when I am about to win something unexpected happens.**

Valentina cursed, she tried to hit them with the Millennium Rod again but it had no effect.

'The Rod developed a power that anyone can use it, but blowing Yugi away took so much of its power that you cannot use it anymore.' Frogfucius said, pointing his finger at his sister.

'Damn!' Valentina shouted she turned around and ran up the stairs.

'Take her!' Frogfucius shouted and Mario and Mallow ran after her.

Suddenly the figure of Azrael appeared.

'The Steelswarm Duelist!' Mallow shouted surprised.

'Yes but my name is Azrael.' Azrael said.

'Azrael of the Trinity.'

Mario and Mallow looked at each other, they both activated their Duel Disks, Azrael chuckled.

'Amusing lot you are, no we shall not Duel.'

This time Mario and Mallow looked at Frogfucius.

'Although I could crush you if I wanted, but I am merely here to correct a slight mistake made by Grave, not that it matters you.'

Now Frogfucius stepped to the front.

'What mistake?' He asked.

'Grave gave Valentina a very precious and rare card, to win her trust, but since this plan failed and my associate won't even bother taking it back I shall take it back.' Azrael spoke.

'There you are!' Someone suddenly shouted and the fat Johnson Dodo stepped out of the palace.

'Frogfucius o how I longed to see you!'

'Johnson Englebert Nimbus.' Frogfucius said.

Mallow and Mario gasped for breath.

'Don't call me that!' Johnson shouted.

'My name is Johnson Dodo! DODO!'

Frogfucius chuckled. 'Yes you use that name now, but it doesn't hide your heritage, why is it you work with Valentina? Revenge?'

Johnson gritted his teeth.

'I don't want to interfere your... affairs.' Azrael slowly said, then they all turned their attention back to Azrael who just stood there.

'O you wait mister I am not done here!' Johnson shouted.

'I should have been prince not that kid there!' Johnson shouted, Azrael was paying attention now.

'That kid,' Frogfucius said. 'Happens to be your brother.'

'What!' Mallow shouted.

'No Mallow I am not kidding.' Frogfucius added.

'You and Johnson are brothers.'

'He stole my heritage!' Johnson shouted, pointing his fat finger at Mallow.

'And you helped him do it!' He continued now pointing at Frogfucius.

'I regretted that mistake my entire life.' Frogfucius softly said, mallow was almost crying now.

'I shall explain.' Frogfucius said.

'This is not the first time there was an attack on this palace, the first attack occurred when you was just born, Johnson was almost two years at that point.'

Mallow looked at Johnson whose face was filled with anger, Frogfucius's face was filled with remorse.

'Your parents and I had an agreement when an attack occurred I would take the oldest of their sons and raise him as my own son.'

'The second you would just let die?' Mallow gasped.

Frogfucius shook his head.

'No the second one would be taken by another family, he would take their name and thus lose the rights to the throne.'

Johnson laughed a bitter laugh. 'Tell him what you did!' He shouted.

'The attack came, I wanted to take the older of you, but in the haste and confusion I took you Mallow, and I found that out when I was at my home.'

'You never loved me!' Mallow shouted now angry, these words brought tears into Frogfucius's eyes.

'No I loved you each day, but not one day I lived without regret.'

'I was taken by those bandits!' Johnson shouted.

'They took me and kept me prisoner for a few years, I escaped one day and wandered the streets unable to return, until I met Valentina!'

'So you just decided to help her and then get rid of her taking the throne for yourself?' Frogfucius shouted at him.

Johnson laughed. 'No I would take the thing that was rightfully mine to begin with!'

'Even if that means killing my parents!' Mallow shouted.

'Your parents? You should not have parents...' Johnson shouted but then he ducked as Mallow tried to attack him Frogfucius stopped him.

'I said I had remorse and that I had made this mistake.' Frogfucius said.

'How much I enjoy this I should be going...' Azrael said as he stopped short.

'I have a great idea.' He said he snapped his finger and a barrier arose around the palace.

Azrael took a leap and landed on the roof.

'Now nobody will enter or exit this palace, unless of course you can jump as high as me.'

'What do you want?' Mario snapped.

'I merely want my card back.' Azrael replied. 'But I also want to break you, and that is what I shall do.' Azrael snapped his fingers again two black Duel Runners appeared.

'I remember that Johnson Dodo was in the Pro-League of Turbo Dueling, so the old man Frogfucius and Johnson Dodo shall Turbo Duel.' Azrael explained.

'I cannot, I never have been in a Turbo Duel.' Frogfucius said.

'Like you have a choice.' Azrael said he snapped his fingers again and everyone shot to the air they stood on clouds.

'Clouds made sturdy with my magic, what awful things could happen if I dropped it.' Azrael grinned wickedly.

'I'll do it.' Frogfucius said and he stepped to the front Johnson was already there.

'Good now these are the rules, as long as the Duel continues everyone is safe, might any of you quit the Duel everyone here shall fall to his death.

O but the fun doesn't end there, if any of you wins the Duel, I guess the magic keeping the Duel Runner in the air will fail.'

'You mean that the loser will crash and die.' Mario gritted through his teeth.

'Indeed you catch on quickly.' Azrael said he turned his attention back to Frogfucius.

'You set you had remorse, if you really had you let Johnson win, if you end the Duel, well I guess you were lying.' Azrael said and he broke out in maniacally laughter with another snap op his fingers a path of clouds appeared stretching out endlessly, the Duel Runners took air and landed on the cloudy path.

'Duel!' Azrael shouted.

(Frogfucius: 8000) - (Johnson Dodo: 8000)

'The one who takes the first turn starts!' Dodo shouted and he accelerated.

Frogfucius was way behind already. 'Johnson!' Frogfucius shouted and Dodo felt something stopping him, Frogfucius passed him and took the first turn.

_Was that Sense? _Dodo wondered.

_No Dodo that was my magic, I want Frogfucius have the first draw, the guy has no Sense at all. _Azrael thought.

'Draw!' Frogfucius shouted drawing his card.

'What are you using? Mokey Mokey or Ojamas?' Dodo sneered.

'Neither.' Frogfucius replied.

'I end my turn by setting this card facedown.' Frogfucius said and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone before it disappeared, both monitors of the Duel Runner registered the card.

'I know what you're playing at, you either want to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness or Tragoedia.'

Frogfucius chuckled.

'I activate my Spell card Big Summon Cloud!' Dodo shouted and clouds packed together.

'By paying a mere half of my Life Points I get to Special Summon a Cloudian from my hand.' Dodo explained.

Suddenly the clouds broke apart.

'A storm is brewing, and I summon Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon!' Dodo shouted.

A huge dark cloud with one eye almost as big as its head and two small arms appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Now my Cloudian attack the traitor directly with Perfect Storm!' Dodo shouted, Frogfucius braced for the impact but when the attack hit he literally was lifted into the air, he had a hang time of a few seconds before his Duel Runner slammed back on the clouds again.

(Frogfucius: 5000) - (Johnson Dodo: 4000)

'Ha ha ha ha you liked my Sense?' Dodo shouted.

'That was just a little breeze, I have the wind in my back, and you had the wind under you!'

'Cut the lame puns!' Frogfucius shouted.

'I activate my Trap card!' The Trap appeared on the Field again.

'Damage Condenser?' Dodo gasped.

'Yes I can now practically summon anything from my Deck, but I keep it with a low attack score, I Special Summon Lightray Madoor!'

In a flash of light a monster appeared next to Frogfucius, it was a wizard with long gray hair, he wore a mask in front of his face, a black skintight bodysuit and black leather pants, he crouched and crossed his arms. (3000 DEF)

'I see...' Dodo muttered. '...High defense you are a coward hiding behind strong monsters.' Dodo accelerated a bit.

'Hmph, I am not done yet, I Summon a monster and I Summon Cloudian - Ghost Fog!' This time a smaller cloud appeared, it indeed looked like a ghost. (0 ATK)

'I end my turn with these.' Dodo said and two reversed card appeared briefly on the field before they disappeared.

'I draw!' Frogfucius shouted and he drew his card.

'I discard my Cyber Dragon so I can Special Summon Lightray Grepher from my hand!' Frogfucius shouted he discarded the card and a muscular warrior wearing nothing more than wristbands and white pants appeared, he carried a large sword in his hands. (1700 ATK)

'I activate my Trap cards!' Dodo shouted suddenly and both Traps appeared they were two Solemn Wishes.

Frogfucius acted like nothing happened.

'I use Lightray Grepher's effect, I discard my Freed the Brave Wanderer.' Frogfucius said he discarded his card.

'So I can Banish one card from my Deck, like my second Grepher.' A card slipped from Frogfucius's Deck he pocketed it.

'Next I activate a Field Spell, Luminous Spark!' The clouds broke apart and the sun appeared casting a bright light over the field.

(Lightray Grepher: 2200 ATK, Lightray Madoor: 2600 DEF)

'Grepher take his Ghost Fog!' Frogfucius shouted.

Lightray Grepher took a leap through the air and slashed at Ghost Fog who simply disappeared, four smaller clouds appeared from his remains and stuck to Eye of the Typhoon.

'Why thank you, by destroying Ghost Fog I got no Battle Damage and four Fog Counters to boot, so he isn't gone with the wind.

Frogfucius softly cursed.

'I end my turn.' He said.

Dodo drew his card, he grinned.

'Time to take you by storm.' He said.

'But first the effect of Solemn Wishes activates.' A golden shower of light surrounded Dodo.

(Frogfucius: 5000) - (Johnson Dodo: 5000)

'I set this card.' Dodo continued and his reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone before it disappeared.

'Next I attack your Madoor with Eye of the Typhoon!'

A storm started to brew.

'And when he battles all non Cloudians change positions.'

Grepher knelt and sheeted his sword. (1600- 1200 DEF)

Madoor stood up. (1200- 1700 ATK)

The storm hit Lightray Madoor full force but he stood firm.

Frogfucius had a hard time keeping his Duel Runner on the track.

(Frogfucius: 3700) - (Johnson Dodo: 5000)

'My Lightray Madoor cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn.' Frogfucius said.

'Fine like you can kill my Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon.' Dodo sneered.

'He cannot be destroyed by battle.' Frogfucius said and he drew his card.

'I activate Graceful Charity!' Frogfucius shouted and he drew three cards, he looked over them then discarded two.

'Next I change my Grepher to attack mode.' The Warrior stood up again. (2200 ATK)

'I have now Freed the Brave Wanderer, Cyber Dragon, A second Aqua Madoor and Buten in my Graveyard which means I can Special Summon Lightray Daedalus!'

A light-blue with white colored sea snake appeared it had two small arms, it swum through the air. (2600- 3100 ATK)

'I use Daedalus's effect, By destroying my Field Spell card I destroy two other cards on the field, and I choose your two cards!'

Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon and Dodo's set Raging Cloudian exploded.

(Lightray Daedalus: 2600 ATK, Lightray Madoor: 1200 ATK, Lightray Grepher: 1700 ATK)

'I can end it now.' Frogfucius said.

'Grepher, Daedalus, Madoor atta...' Frogfucius stopped short there.

'...I end my turn.'

'This is pathetic!' Azrael shouted suddenly they all looked at him.

'No this won't do at all! You must be lucky I won't let you fall to your doom!'

Mario shook his head. 'What is with that guy?' He sighted.

'I don't know.' Mallow replied.

'Looks to me he wanted Johnson to lose.' Mario muttered.

'That or he just wants a thrill, he assaulted that Smilax without any reason.' Mario continued.

Suddenly Johnson Dodo disappeared and Azrael appeared on the Duel Runner, Johnson appeared on Azrael's place.

'Hello there Frogfucius, we have met in the past, the deal with Smithy remember?'

Mario and Mallow could hear the conversation clearly.

'I remember.' Frogfucius replied.

'But you must know that I have that form not anymore, that was when I fought for Star Heaven.'

Mario and Mallow looked at each other.

'Yes I know that!' Azrael replied.

'In the middle ages Smithy terrorized a kingdom, I stopped his henchmen and killed Smithy in combat, sealing his soul in the Shadow Realm.'

Azrael laughed. 'You were supposed to bring him to justice, you took justice in your own hands and killed him!' Azrael said with a sneer.

'Yes and I got punished, I served my time in jail, then I was executed and reborn in this world as Frogfucius.'

Azrael closed his eyes. 'I don't know why but I have a feeling I have to bring Smithy back to his full power, and to do that I need you dead, Dodo was incapable to do it, so I will do it feel the full extent of my psychic powers!'

(Frogfucius: 3700) - (Azrael: 5000)

'My draw!' Azrael shouted and he drew one card.

The light of Solemn Wishes enveloped him.

(Frogfucius: 3700) - (Azrael: 6000)

'I activate Card of Demise!' Azrael shouted and he drew five cards.

Azrael accelerated passing Frogfucius.

(Frogfucius: 3700) - (Azrael: 7000)

'I activate a second Big Summon Cloud!' Azrael exclaimed and the clouds packed together again.

'I Summon Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon from my Graveyard!'

The huge Cloudian appeared again, a look of anger in his one eye. (3000 ATK)

The Big Summon Cloud scattered.

(Frogfucius: 3700) - (Azrael: 3500)

'Next I Summon Cloudian - Cirrostratus.' Azrael said and a small fat cloud with whiskers on his face appeared. (900 ATK)

'Now his effect activates, he gains Fog Counters for each Cloudian I have, which are two.'

Two small clouds appeared next to Cirrostratus.

'I use both Counters to destroy one card you control!'

Lightray Daedalus screamed before he exploded, Frogfucius screamed as he also felt the explosion through his body.

'Grandpa!' Mallow shouted.

'O I am not done, I activate my facedown card.' The card Dodo had set last turn activated.

'Rain Storm I reduce Eye of the Typhoon's attack by 2000 meaning I get to destroy two more cards you control.'

A heavy rain started to fall on Frogfucius almost washing him off the track, Lightray Madoor and Lightray Grepher weren't so lucky, Frogfucius shivered.

Azrael pointed at Frogfucius and both his monsters charged in, Frogfucius screamed again as the full Sense of Azrael hit him, which was basically the same as his regular psychic power only not as lethal.

(Frogfucius: 1800) - (Azrael: 4400)

'My draw.' Frogfucius panted.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Frogfucius shouted the holy symbol appeared and Freed the Brave Wanderer leapt onto the field. (1700 ATK)

'Attack that Cirrostratus!' Frogfucius shouted, the Cloudian merely staggered backwards when he got hit by the blade.

(Frogfucius: 1800) - (Azrael: 3600)

'I set this card and end my turn.' Frogfucius said and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

Azrael made his draw and the lights of Solemn Wishes surrounded him once again.

(Frogfucius: 1800) - (Azrael: 4600)

'Enough playing around I sacrifice both of my monsters!' Azrael shouted, the sky darkened and with a loud roar a huge fiendish creature covered in thick armor landed on the field. (2600 ATK)

'Heh heh heh this is my Suppression Pluto!' Azrael shouted,

'A Planet? I should have known.' Frogfucius sighted.

'Now I guess the name of that one card in your hand, if I guess right I get to control one card on your field, and I guess your card is Honest.'

Frogfucius gasped he showed the card which was indeed Honest.

'How could he know?' Mallow asked,

'He is a Psychic Duelist, I've heard some can look in their opponents minds seems the rumors were true.' Mario explained.

Freed the Brave Wanderer walked over to Azrael's side.

'Freed attack your former master!' Azrael shouted this time the impact was double, Azrael's Psychic Power and his Sense both hit Frogfucius who barely stopped his Duel Runner from crashing.

(Frogfucius: 100) - (Azrael: 4600)

'End it.' Azrael said and Pluto charged in for his attack.

'I activate Dimension Wall!' Frogfucius shouted and his Trap card activated, Pluto flew through a barrier striking Azrael from behind, this time Azrael felt the full extent from his own Psychic Power he loudly cursed.

(Frogfucius: 100) - (Azrael: 2000)

'You only stall your defeat!' Azrael shouted.

'We'll see.' Frogfucius said as he drew his card.

'I set it and that's it.' A reversed monster appeared briefly on the field.

Azrael drew his card.

'I use Book of Taiyou, show me your monster.' The monster that appeared was Honest. (1100 ATK)

'I use Pluto's effect.' Azrael shouted.

'And I'll block it!' Mario shouted and the Millennium Puzzle glowed.

'Don't need Yugi to do this.'

Azrael couldn't see anything.

'So you blocked your mind, well your card is Mirror Force!'

'Wrong.' Frogfucius said he showed the card but Azrael could not see it, he tried to see what the card was but Mario blocked every sight of it.

'Pluto kill him! Kill that Honest!'

'You cheated Azrael Mario blocked your sight of my card, if you played fair you would have seen it was my second Honest.' Frogfucius said.

'What!' Azrael gasped, Frogfucius discarded the card.

his Honest on the field was surrounded by a radiant light. (3700 ATK)

Pluto let out a terrifying scream when he was blasted with the holy light.

(Frogfucius: 100) - (Azrael: 900)

'Your move!' Azrael hissed.

Frogfucius drew his card.

'I activate Enemy Controller!' He shouted and a huge gamepad appeared in mid-air.

'I sacrifice Honest!' Frogfucius shouted and the Fairy slowly disappeared.

'Left, Right, A, B!' Frogfucius shouted and Freed walked back to his side.

'No wait!' Azrael shouted.

'Freed take him down Brave Sword Attack!'

Azrael screamed when the radiant light hit him full force.

(Frogfucius: 100) - (Azrael: 0)

'Damn!' Azrael shouted he disappeared and Johnson Dodo reappeared.

'The Duel is over!' Azrael said and he started to laugh.

the cloud road disappeared Frogfucius's Duel Runner slowly descended Mario and Mallow also slowly descended the Duel Runner Dodo was one crashed with a sickening blow.

When everyone had landed Azrael disappeared as did the barrier around the castle.

Frogfucius and Mallow ran up to the place Johnson Dodo had crashed, he laid on the ground many bones broken, blood all around him but he lived.

'Johnson!' Frogfucius said.

'I... was... wrong...' Dodo gasped.

'No don't speak.' Mallow whispered.

'Take... Pluto... Valentina... has... Ra...' Dodo closed his eyes he didn't breath anymore.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Valentina: Jinx and Jagger captured, my puppets defeated and Dodo dead!_

_Mario: This time there is truly nowhere to run Valentina!_

_Mallow: We end it here and now!_

_Valentina: Ha ha ha I don't think so!_

_Valentina: Ra shall devour you!_

* * *

Card Details:

The Suppression Pluto

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

Level: 8

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2000

Once per turn, declare the name of one card. When the declared card is in your opponent's hand, you gain control of one card on your opponent's field.

Note: No Attribute and Type is known of this card but I think it is either a Fiend or Warrior Type, Dark Attribute monster.

This card was used by Atticus Rhodes during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, credits goes to the creative writers of these chapters.

* * *

Big Summon Cloud

Continuous Spell card

Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can pay half your Life Points to Special Summon 1 "Cloudian" monster from your hand or the Graveyard. If you Special Summon a monster from the Graveyard this way, destroy this card. During your Standby Phases, discard your entire hand or destroy this card.

Note: The above card was used by Adrian during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 112: Head in the Clouds: Part 2, all credits goes to the creative writer of that episode.


	34. Liberty at Last!

34. Liberty at Last!

**My sister stands on her last legs.**

**I could face her now and defeat her, but I don't know if I can handle the power of a God.**

**Besides that, this is the battle of Mallow and Mario.**

A few miles removed from Nimbus City above the ocean a few transport helicopters from Sector Security were closing in.

Their commandant a muscular man, with a small beard and a fine mustache phased up and down.

'Listen up rookies we are close to our target our objective is to take in Valentina a dangerous woman, and her helpers, it is possible that all her helpers are taken down and captured but we might not drop our guard.'

It remained silent. 'When we got there we charge in, take everyone in except for a few freedom fighters and the oppressed people and we get out just like that, no fight, nothing fancy! Is that clear?'

'SIR YES SIR!' It sounded from everywhere.

At the time Frogfucius faced Johnson Dodo in a Duel Geno and the others were heading back to Nimbus City, having their new cards and called in Sector Security they figured they had to return for support.

Kisara en Lisa stayed there Lisa waited until she could return to Nimbus City, Kisara would head back to New-York in a few days.

'So Valentina has Ra, that must be the card Grave gave her.' Frogfucius said with a sigh, he didn't looked all that surprised.

'What are we gonna do? Exor used Ra against us once and we lost.'

'One thing Exor could harness the power of Ra because he is a Semi-God, every one with a special tie with Egypt can handle him and anyone that control a Millennium Item can handle him.' Frogfucius said, he sighted.

'My dear sister is no Semi-God, she has no special ties with Egypt I know about, she might hold the Millennium Rod but that is a fluke, seeing that the Millennium Rod accepts anyone who hold it, she cannot truly control one of the Millennium Items.'

'Then how does she control it?' Mallow asked.

'I remember that Jaden Yuki once faced a rogue card designer from Industrial Illusions, he had recreated Ra, a project that was abandoned a project to make the Gods into non-lethal versions.

Needless to say he used a beta version of that card which looked like the real Ra he also couldn't control it but he could harness his power with a special Field Spell I'd say Valentina uses that Field Spell as well, Ra isn't a thread now, move in and act quickly.' Frogfucius said Mario and Mallow nodded and they entered the palace.

Azrael was watching from the shadows.

'Why did I had to interfere in that Duel? I am too weak to face them now, whatever they won't beat Valentina when they are done I swoop in and reclaim Ra.'

When Mario and Mallow stormed the palace the elite guards of Valentina were waiting for them.

'Halt!' The biggest of them shouted but Mario and Mallow pushed through.

'Stop them!' The guard shouted and they gave pursuit.

'They are gaining on us!' Mallow shouted looking behind him.

'Keep running.' Mario replied.

Suddenly the walls exploded, from the hole Geno and Bowser stormed in, Mario, Mallow and the guards abruptly stopped dead in their tracks.

'Thank the mayor of Seaside Town for these explosives.' Bowser said with a grin on his face.

'We pay for the damage and fix it.' Rozalin told Mallow when she entered.

All of the guards activated their Duel Disks.

'Mario, Mallow go!' Geno shouted.

'We hold them off!'

They all played some cards, different Fiend, Zombie and Warrior monsters appeared on the guards side.

Amazoness Fighter, Amazoness Queen, Amazoness Paladin, Amazoness Swords Woman and Amazoness Tiger appeared, summoned by Rozalin.

Bowser's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared, and Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Valkyria and Obelisk the Tormentor appeared in front of Geno.

Mario and Mallow started to run again, hearing from the screams of the guards their friends were winning.

Suddenly two more guards appeared from side doors.

'Go Ancient Gear Golem!' Mario shouted activating his Duel Disk.

'Mechanized Melee!' The guards screamed as the mighty fists of Ancient Gear Golem knocked them over.

'Where is Valentina?' Mario gasped out of breath.

'I guess in the Throne Room.' Mallow replied also out of breath.

'Yes she is but you won't get there.' A man said they turned around and saw five guards with drawn guns.

'Surrender now, your little rebellion ends here.' The guard said.

'Dark Magic Attack!' The five guards were blown over by the spell casted by Dark Magician.

'Geno!' Mario shouted.

'Rozalin and Bowser are holding off the rest of the guards, we've called the chancellor he called Sector Security they can arrive here any moment.'

Mario nodded.

'Where did you get those explosives?' Mallow asked while, the three of them continued their search for Valentina.

'These explosives are for the mines in Moleville, when Booster arrived there the mayor of Moleville hid the explosives in Seaside Town so that if Booster searched Moleville he would never find the explosives, of course there were still those explosives in the mine Punchinello brought.' Geno explained.

After a minute or ten they finally found the doors leading to the throne room.

'Geno we go in it alone.' Mario said.

'I understand I need to stay here so I can assure nobody other than Sector Security can enter.' Geno said.

'Indeed if you want to do that.' Mario said then he and Mallow turned around and entered the huge throne room.

The moment they entered Valentina sat there on her throne.

'This is it then?' Valentina asked.

'Surrender.' Mario said.

Valentina let out a hight pitch laugh.

'Just like that? No fight?' She asked.

'What have you got left? The guards you had are defeated and Sector Security can arrive here any moment.' Mallow said.

Valentina stood up.

'Then this will be our final confrontation.' Valentina said.

'And I'll make it special.' She pressed a button on her Duel Disk the roof of the throne room opened up.

'Let anyone see your downfall!' Valentina shouted and the floor rose, they now stood outside.

Valentina grabbed the Millennium Rod.

'I have connections in Egypt, the Rod showed me I am an descended of the Shadow Queen!' Valentina shouted and dark clouds packed together the shadows spread through the whole town.

'I pretended I could not control the Rod, you needed an explanation about why I could control it so you said the Rod accepted anybody, that was not true, I was in control the whole time, and with Yugi out of the way YOU CANNOT SURVIVE!'

Mario was shocked, the thread that was Valentina was much bigger than they all suspected.

'We shall take you down!' Mallow shouted.

'All right, you two can form a Tag Team together your Life Points will be both your Life Points combined and I get Life Points equal to yours, for the turn order I shall start then Mario, then I shall move again, then Mallow and back to me.'

'Fine.' Mallow said.

'Duel!' All three of them shouted.

(Mario & Mallow: 16.000) - (Valentina: 16.000)

'Draw!' Valentina shouted and she drew her sixth card.

She looked over her cards, she smirked.

'I end my turn there.' She said.

'Wait you didn't make any move at all?' Mallow shouted.

'You think I did not know that little Mallow?' Valentina sneered.

'If you insist I draw!' Mario shouted.

'I activate Double Summon!' Mario shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'Now I summon Ancient Gear Knight!' Mario continued.

A mechanical man appeared, he wore knights armor made of iron plates, he had a thick lance as a right arm and a huge gear as shield. (1800 ATK)

'Next I set this monster.' Mario said and a reversed monster appeared on his side of the Field.

'Ancient Gear Knight attack Valentina directly!' Mario shouted Ancient gear Knight rushed forward he stabbed Valentina in the chest, Valentina gasped for breath a part around her wrist disappeared.

(Mario & Mallow: 16.000) - (Valentina: 14.200)

'This is a Penalty Game?' Mallow gasped in terror.

'Don't falter Mallow, I'll handle it.' Mario said.

'Valentina you're demented witch!' Mallow shouted, Valentina laughed.

'You did what I wanted Mario, now I get to Summon, first of all I Special Summon Tragoedia!' Valentina shouted and a huge fiendish creature appeared, it was insect-like in appearance with spikes covering his whole body. (3000 ATK)

'Tragoedia's Attack is the number of cards in my hand times 600.

But that doesn't matter I also summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!'

A man wearing fiendish armor appeared, he wore a mask in front of his face. (2700 ATK)

Tragoedia's attack dropped. (2400 ATK)

'Since I Summoned him when I took Battle Damage I also get to Summon the Emissary of Darkness Token!' Next to Gorz his female counterpart appeared. (1800 ATK)

'Three monsters!' Mallow shouted.

'You'd better brace yourself Mallow I have a feeling of what is coming now.' Mario said, Mallow nervously looked at Valentina.

'Your move Valentina.'

'Gladly.' Valentina said and she drew her card.

'I sacrifice all three of my monsters!' She shouted and lightning struck the three monsters, the sky broke open and the huge golden orb that was the sealed Ra appeared in the sky.

_'Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry._

_Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight._

_Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe._

_Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win._

_Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name...'_

Valentina chanted.

'Winged Dragon of Ra!' She shouted!

The orb opened itself and with a loud roar Ra landed behind Valentina. (6900 ATK)

'It is Ra it really is him!' Mallow shouted with panicking voice.

'Easy Mallow don't let your fear get to you.' Mario said.

'I activate one of Ra's effects by paying 1000 Life Points I destroy your Set monster!' Valentina shouted, her Life Points decreased and more of her wrist disappeared.

Ra unleashed a mighty blaze of fire scorching Mario and Mallow Ancient gear appeared on the card and exploded.

'I think I'll use it again!' Valentina shouted this time a part of her arm disappeared and Ancient Gear Knight also exploded.

'Ra attack directly with God Blaze Cannon!' Valentina shouted.

'Brace yourself!' Mario shouted and he threw Mallow against the ground.

(Mario & Mallow: 9100) - (Valentina: 12.200)

When the blazing fire of Ra subsided Mario stood up, both he and Mallow were badly hurt, Mario missed parts of his legs and a great deal of his left arm, Mallow missed half of his stomach and his right leg except his foot.

'I end my turn.' Valentina said, she had a wicked smile on her face.

Mallow's hand was trembling he slowly managed to draw his card.

'Mallow we are in the face of death right now, stay strong I shall protect you.' Mallow looked at Mario he closed his eyes and nodded.

'Two facedown cards and that will be all!' Mallow shouted a reversed monster appeared, behind it a set Spell or Trap card appeared.

'Hiding behind monsters? It has no use, but first I use Mystical Space Typhoon!' Valentina shouted.

Mallow's facedown card was destroyed it was Raigeki Break.

'Now I use Ra to destroy your monster!' Valentina shouted and this time a part of Valentina's leg disappeared, Ra fired his attack Cyber Harpie Lady appeared on the card before it was destroyed.

'Ra let them taste your divine wrath!' Valentina shouted Mario covered Mallow again the wall of fire seared over them both Mario and Mallow were now half gone.

(Mario & Mallow: 2200) - (Valentina: 11.200)

Mario missed both legs except for his right foot and his left arm except for the hand and a major part of his face and right arm, Mallow missed his whole stomach and parts of his arms and legs.

'Whatever is left of you make your move.' Valentina said.

'You dirty!' Mallow growled.

'No Mallow don't provoke her.' Mario said.

'Draw!' Mario shouted and he drew his card.

'Valentina there is a time that even gods die.' Mario said.

'Empty threads, but I'd like to see you try.' Valentina said in a mocking voice.

'Ra's defeat starts with this Spell card.' Mario said and he played the card.

'Crazy Summon Gear!' Valentina looked at the card.

'Now I select my Ancient gear in my Graveyard and Summon it.'

The small monster appeared. (800 DEF)

'Now you Summon all monsters from your Deck that are Divine, but since you don't have those I continue.' Mario explained and two more Ancient Gears appeared. (800 DEF x2)

'So what? You made three weaklings from one weakling?' Valentina sneered.

'Here is the second card that will defeat Ra.' Mario continued ignoring Valentina.

'Power Bond! I Fuse the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand with two Ancient Gears on the Field.'

Ancient Gear Golem appeared in a portal, two Ancient Gears also flew into the portal.

'I give you Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!' With a huge crash a creature even larger than Ancient Gear Golem landed on the Field.

It looked like a Centaur with the upper body of Ancient gear Golem it had a deadly claw-like device attached to his left arm. (4400 -8800 ATK)

Valentina laughed like crazy. 'You signed your own doom, Power Bond let you take damage equal to the original Attack of your monster during your End Phase!'

'Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem take Ra down!' Mario shouted ignoring Valentina once more.

The huge Golem and the God started to fight, the divine flames of Ra didn't seem to hurt the Golem.

Golem smashed his claw through the armor that protected Ra, Ra let out a screech of surprise the Golem drew back a bit then charged full in smashing his claw through the opening in Ra's armor, the God shrieked and finally fell to the ground dead.

(Mario & Mallow: 2200) - (Valentina: 9300)

'Ra!' Valentina screamed. 'Impossible!'

'I am not done yet.' Mario calmly said, Valentina looked at him a look of pure hatred on her face.

'I use the last card in my hand, One Day of Peace, now all of us draw one card, and nobody takes damage this turn.' All three drew a card.

'I set the card I just drew.' Mario said and it appeared facedown.

'Turn over.'

The image of Power Bond appeared it shot a beam at Mario but Mario waved it aside.

'You will pay for this!' Valentina shouted as she drew her card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!'

'Ra only stays until the End Phase if you Summon it from the Graveyard.' Mario said.

'I'm not Summoning Ra.' Valentina said and Gorz appeared on the field, he knelt and crossed his arms. (2500 DEF)

'You know that Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem has a Trampling effect?' Mario asked Valentina.

This time Valentina remained silent she set three cards on her Duel Disk and they appeared set behind Gorz.

'And when Golem attacks you cannot activate those.' Mario continued.

Mallow drew his card.

'I activate Threatening Roar!' Valentina shouted and one of her reversed card spun around, a loud roar bellowed over the Field.

'In that case I set three cards of my own and end my turn.' Mallow said and three reversed cards appeared behind Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.

Valentina drew her card.

'I shall end this Ra will be reborn!' She shouted and Call of the Haunted spun around the huge form of Ra loomed over the Field once more. (0 ATK)

'I use the Point to Point Transfer!' Valentina shouted and all of her body except for her left eye disappeared, her body appeared on the head of Ra, the God let out a huge roar. (9299 ATK)

(Mario & Mallow: 2200) - (Valentina: 1)

'Now I sacrifice Gorz to power up Ra even more!' She shouted and the divine flames enveloped Gorz. (11.999 ATK)

'Ra crush them in your Phoenix Form!' A wall of flames appeared around Ra, the God lunged forward incinerating Ancient Gear first.

Then he turned around aiming for Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem.

'I activate Dimension Wall!' Mallow shouted.

'This won't target Ra but you Valentina! You take the damage we would have taken!'

'No! De-Fusion!' Valentina shouted and her last reversed card spun around, Valentina appeared on the ground again.

'I'm draining all of Ra's power!' She shouted Ra weakened as all life drained out of him. (0 ATK)

'This also negates my attack.' Valentina said.

(Mario & Mallow: 2200) - (Valentina: 12.000)

'Instead I pay 1000 Life Points and take out your Golem the old-fashioned way!' Valentina shouted.

'Go Interdimensional Matter Transporter!' Mario shouted and the weird device appeared on the Field, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem disappeared.

'Ra has no target left for his attack, in fact we have no monsters on the Field now, what will you do?' Mario asked.

'I activate my Scapegoats and end my turn!' Valentina shouted and the four fluffy sheep appeared. (0 DEF x4)

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem also reappeared. (4400 ATK)

Ra let out a terrifying roar and slowly disappeared.

(Mario & Mallow: 2200) - (Valentina: 11.000)

'My draw!' Mario shouted and he drew his card.

'First I activate Limiter Removal!' He shouted and sparks came off Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem. (8800 ATK)

'Then I use Mallow's Monster Reborn!' Mario shouted and this time Ra appeared on their side of the Field. (0 ATK)

The god looked angry at Valentina.

'Point to Point Transfer!' Mario shouted and he and Mallow disappeared only their left eyes remained on the Field.

Ra roared when he absorbed the power, Mario and Mallow appeared on Ra's head. (2199 ATK)

(Mario & Mallow: 1) - (Valentina: 11.000)

'Even with your Golem combined it is not enough! Ra will be gone next turn, you will only have one Life Point left and no monsters!' Valentina shouted.

'I beg to differ Valentina because I activate Hysteric Party!' Mallow shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'I Summon Cyber Harpy Lady!'

The Harpie that was destroyed by Ra earlier in the Duel appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'This must be enough!' Mallow shouted.

'Mario, Ra and myself are one being, Phoenix Mode!' Mallow continued.

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem and Cyber Harpie Lady were devoured by Ra's sacred flames. (12.799 ATK)

'God Blaze Cannon!' Mallow shouted and a wall of intense flames washed over Valentina she let out one last scream.

(Mario & Mallow: 1) - (Valentina: 0)

The shadows disappeared Valentina laid on her back she was slowly breathing, Mario and Mallow's bodies were slowly restored.

The floor sunk back to his original place and the ceiling closed itself.

'Why is she still here?' Mallow asked.

'I made sure of that.' They heard a voice and Frogfucius entered the room.

'When you issued your attack she dropped the Rod, I took it to undo the Shadow Game just in time.' Frogfucius said.

'Mario.' Mallow suddenly said.

'We did it!' Mallow shouted! Then he collapsed.

'Let him be.' Mario said and he also sat down.

'What is the status?' Mario asked.

'Well Sector Security arrived a few minutes ago, all soldiers that you captured, and the guards here are arrested, Jinx and Jagger goes free, seems they were controlled by the Rod, they will help rebuild Monstero Town and Nimbus City.' Frogfucius said, then the door opened and two Sector Security Officers charged in.

'There is your target out cold.' Frogfucius said pointing at Valentina, the two officers picked her from the ground and cuffed her, then they dragged her along with them.

'No use for the cuffs though, her soul is in a place between the Shadow Realm and her own mind, she will get out of that eventually.' Frogfucius explained.

'Now I wonder how did Valentina create that Shadow Game had the Rod some power left and how did you defeat Ra? Broke that Field Spell?' Frogfucius wondered.

'None of that all, she has roots in Egypt the Shadow Queen is one of her ancestors.'

Frogfucius nodded. 'That doesn't surprise me, the Queen was once just a normal human, she had children Valentina must come from one of their children's children I don't want to think of it right now.' Frogfucius said with a sigh.

At this point Bowser, Geno and Rozalin also entered the room.

'Mario the Rod is yours.' Frogfucius said and he handed over the Rod to Mario.

'Now who gets Ra?' Mallow asked he was awake again.

'Mallow you have no roots in Egypt, Rozalin has roots there but from a commoner she won't be able to handle Ra, Bowser gets it, one of your ancestors was a dark wizard in Egypt, his soul doesn't reflect in your soul, Ra calls out for you.' Frogfucius said.

Mario stood up and handed Ra over to Bowser.

'Gwa ha ha ha! Now I am invincible!' Bowser shouted the others laughed.

Suddenly Azrael appeared in the throne room.

'You!' Mario growled.

'Heh seems Grave ruined it.' Azrael chuckled.

'Enjoy your victory those God cards belongs to the Trinity and we will take them back.' Then Azrael suddenly disappeared.

'Seems that he is low on energy, must have been hard on him keeping the Duel Runners and everyone in the air during our Duel.' Frogfucius said.

'Where are my parents?' Mallow asked.

'I want to see them.' He said.

'Sector Security found them, they are brought to the hospital, your father is sick and in bad shape, poisoned by Valentina, but she carried an antidote with her, now that everyone is safe I say it is time to bring it to him.' Frogfucius said.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Author: This marks the end of part two._

_Valentina is out of the picture, but the most deadly enemies still stand tall._

_The Trinity what do they really seek?_

_Also there are two Star Pieces left to find, the Millennium Eye is also missing and then there are the Legendary Planets._

_With Nimbus City safe our heroes set out to stop the remains of the Smithy Gang._

_Mack, Bowyer and Yaridovich are down already only The Axem Rangers, Boomer and Exor remains._

_And does anyone remember Ruby and Simon Croco from the Spirit Summon Guild? _

_One of their members strikes next in a deadly psychic Duel._

* * *

Card details:

Crazy Summon Gear

Normal Spell card

Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 monster in your Graveyard with 1500 or less ATK. Your opponent must Special Summon up to 2 monsters from their Deck with the same Type and Level as their selected monster. You must Special Summon your selected monster and all other monsters with the same name from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard.

Note: This card was first used by Dr. Crowler during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX anime episode 167: Gratitude Duel! Cronos vs Original Dropout Boy, this episode was never Dubbed and aired outside Japan, all credits goes to the creative writers of this episode.


	35. Psychic Overload

35. Psychic Overload.

**Mallow my grandson and Mario they've taken down Valentina.**

**That war cost a lot: Houses are destroyed, a lot of people are hurt, some have a trauma, Johnson Dodo is dead and Valentina is in a coma.**

**Mallow's real parents are in the hospital they've suffered a lot.**

**But it is time to move on, Smithy waits for them.**

Mallow and the others entered the room in the hospital where his parents were, Frogfucius wasn't there he was aiding Sector Security.

'Mom! Dad!' Mallow shouted he never saw his parents but he knew these people were his parents.

'Mallow!' His mother shouted and she bursted in tears, Mallow also bursted in tears they flew each other around the neck.

'Mallow thank goodness you're still alive.' His mother cried, she was around the forty years old.

Mallow's father laid in the hospital bed, he was two years older than his wife, he looked weak as a result of the poison Valentina had used on him.

'Mallow who are all the guys with you?' His mother asked when she had wiped off the tears of her face.

'That is not important right now mom, how is dad?' Mallow asked.

'Not okay, he is weak and sick, the doctors say it will take a while for him to recover, the poison really got to him, but he'll be alright eventually.'

Mallow sighted from relieve.

'Now I will introduce all the people I brought here.' Mallow said.

Mario stepped to the front.

'This is Mario he helped me get here he aided me from the moment I met him and that was before Exor arrived.'

'Exor?' Queen Nimbus asked.

Mallow explained what happened from the moment Exor landed up till now.

'I see.' Queen Nimbus said.

'So who is Geno?' She asked and Geno stepped to the front.

'I must really thank you, if not for your help things could have gone terribly wrong.' Queen Nimbus said.

'It was no problem at all.' Geno said he slightly blushed.

'I must say something as well.' Rozalin said.

'I am the Princess of the largest island group here, and we sort of blew away a part of the wall of your palace, it was necessary.' Mallow had forgotten to mention Rozalin was the princess.

Queen Nimbus smiled.

'So you are Rozalin, I know your parents well and I know we can work it out I'm just glad you saved everything.' Queen Nimbus said.

Bowser who remained silent looked at the queen.

'And you, Bowser was it?' She asked.

'Yes I am Bowser.' Bowser replied.

'What is your part in this?'

'That Exor crashed into my mansion and I just want my mansion back...'

Bowser closed his eyes.

'...Yeah,' he said. 'This must do, you see the others are collecting Star Pieces we cannot return to my mansion if we don't have the last Star Piece.'

'And where is that Star Piece?' Queen Nimbus asked.

'It is in the volcano, but we need permission to go there, and yes we will deal with the Semi-God sealed in that place, we've got it all figured out.'

Queen Nimbus was impressed.

'So Geno knows how to break that seal, so yes you have my permission.'

Bowser laughed.

'One more thing, the only entrance is through the top and that Semi-God must be tough, so we need a vessel to safely enter the volcano and to safely escape.'

Queen Nimbus nodded.

'We grand you the best vessel we have here.'

'One more thing.' Bowser said.

'My Mansion is not really nearby, unless we can cross the ocean with said vessel.'

Queen Nimbus laughed.

'You have guts I give you that, of course you can use the vessel as long as you like.'

Bowser laughed out loud.

Then Frogfucius entered.

'Frogfucius!' Queen Nimbus said in surprise.

'All sectors are clear, no more of Valentina's men remain.'

Queen Nimbus sighted from relieve.

'But I have also grave news, your other son Johnson he died he got killed by a member of the Trinity.' Frogfucius explained what the Trinity was.

'I see, he will get an honorable burial, but not in the royal graveyard, he was branded a traitor.' Queen Nimbus said.

Frogfucius saw the tears in her eyes.

'But enough about the sad news, I make sure the vessel will be ready within the hour.'

At that exact moment the lights in the hospital fell out.

'A black-out!' Rozalin shouted the emergency generator turned on but immediately shut off again and that also happened to the second emergency generator.

'This isn't a normal black-out.' Geno noticed.

'Where is the generator?' Geno asked.

'On the roof.' Queen Nimbus replied.

'Let's go something tells me the Smithy Gang is back.'

Mario and Geno stormed the stairs to the roof, the rest followed behind them.

When they kicked in the door leading to the roof, they immediately saw what was going on, it was not the Smithy Gang.

Three people were standing on the roof next to the energy generator.

Two of them they recognized at once the third one was unfamiliar to them.

'Look at that.' Mario whispered.

'Ruby and Simon.' Rozalin whispered back.

'Fawful you do know what you are doing right?' Ruby asked.

'Ha ha ha ha ha, that black-out I planned it. It is part of my FURY!' Fawful said and he laughed.

'O yes, now that there is no more power they will come running to me like crying kids who lost their mother.'

Simon Croco looked dumbfounded Ruby shook her head.

'Look who came.' Fawful suddenly said, both Ruby and Simon turned around.

'I see the Fink-Rats!' Fawful shouted.

'But without power all the people in here will suffer!'

'And who are you?' Geno asked.

'You ask who Fawful is?' Fawful said.

'Alright Fawful turn the power back on.' Geno said in a demanding voice.

'No you Fink-Rats laid fingers on my team I will have my FURY for that! Yes turning of the power in this hospital is the sweet dessert after a meal of HATRED!'

'Fawful what you want is revenge you won't have your way.' Geno replied and he activated his Duel Disk.

'Ha ha ha a Duel?' Fawful laughed and he activated his own Duel Disk it was a standard design only with some glowing weird orb on top of it.

'I have FURY!' Fawful shouted and he drew five cards, Geno did the same.

'Fawful goes first.' Fawful said.

(Fawful: 8000) - (Geno: 8000)

Fawful looked over his hand.

'Fawful has almost all the cards he needs.' Fawful muttered.

'Fawful summons Card Guard in Attack Mode!' Fawful shouted.

A big and ugly mantis-like creature on two legs appeared, it was red and white, sparks appeared around him. (1600 ATK)

'Fawful's Card Guard now gains a Counter and 300 Attack Points.'

Card Guard growled. (1900 ATK)

'Now the Spell card Vengeful Bog Spirit.' Fawful Continued and a Continuous Spell card appeared.

'And a Field Spell.' Fawful continued. 'Future Visions!' Fawful shouted the area changed into a black void, flat, square panels floated around and everyone saw different images.

'Now Fawful set these and end his turn.' Two reversed cards appeared behind Card Guard.

'This can prove to be difficult.' Geno said out loud.

'His Field Spell Removes from Play each monster that is Normal Summon then it returns during the next Standby Phase of that controller.'

Geno phased up and down.

'His Vengeful Bog Spirits makes sure that no monster can attack the turn it is summoned or flipped, so if I Summon I lose my monster if I set and Flip it, it cannot attack.'

Fawful laughed.

'My strategy ruins your day as a snowstorm on a beach barbecue party.' Fawful said.

'I set two cards.' Geno said and a reversed monster appeared, behind it a set card appeared.

'That ends my turn.

'Fawful activate Card of Sanctity!' Both players drew until they held six cards.

'Now the Spell card Toon Table of Content!' Fawful shouted.

'So that is why.' Geno muttered, a card slipped out of Fawful's Deck it was Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon.

'What is going on?' Mario wondered.

'Toon Deck.' Geno said. 'Most Toons cannot attack when Summoned, all Toons are Special Summoned so Future Visions doesn't affect them, and Vengeful Bog Spirits doesn't affect them as well.'

Geno scratched his chin he looked at the other two facedown cards Fawful had and Card Guard.

'That Card Guard must be there to protect Toon World, one of these facedown cards is likely to be Toon Defense it makes any attack on a Toon a direct attack, so the other one must be Spirit Barrier.'

Fawful let out a high pitch laugh.

'You are truly a master of the mind, but Fawful is not afraid.'

Fawful took a card from his hand.

'Toon World!' He shouted and a green book appeared on the field, it read Toon World on the cover.

'Fawful pays 1000 Life Points!' A red energy rose from Fawful and Toon World sprung open, it revealed a flap-out page with a 3D carton city on it.

(Fawful: 7000) - (Geno: 8000)

'First Fawful uses the effect of Card Guard to protect Toon World!'

A shield appeared on the cover of Toon World.

'Next Fawful sacrifices his Card Guard for Toon Dark Magician Girl!' He shouted.

A huge hammer appeared on the field it slammed Card Guard on the head, the monster grunted and exploded then in a shower of petals a smaller and less cute version of Geno's Dark Magician Girl appeared, she held the hammer in her hand, she giggled and blew a kiss to Geno. (2000 ATK)

'Disgusting.' Geno muttered.

'I end my turn!' Fawful shouted.

Geno quickly drew his card.

'First of all I Flip my Skilled Dark Magician!' Geno shouted and his reversed monster disappeared and a man wearing white robes appeared, he held a cane in his hands with an orb on top of it. (1900 ATK)

'Next I Summon Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and his beloved Duel Spirit appeared. (1800 ATK)

'And away she goes!' Fawful shouted and Dark Valkyria disappeared through a void.

'That ends my turn.' Geno said.

Fawful slowly drew his card.

'Fawful calls forth Toon Cannon Soldier!'

In an explosion of smoke a purple cartoon cannon with arms and legs appeared, it laughed like crazy. (1400 ATK)

'Next Fawful activates Inferno Reckless Summon!' Fawful shouted and two more Toon Cannon Soldiers appeared. (1400 ATK x2)

The orb on top of Skilled Dark Magicians staff started to glow faintly.

'I have FURY!' Fawful shouted and he pointed at one of the Cannons.

'Fawful sacrifices it so you take 500 Points of Damage!'

The cannon on top of Toon Cannon Soldier grew big it started to smoke.

'Uh-oh!' The Toon Cannon Soldier shouted then it laughed like crazy and fired a bullet that could impossibly fit into the gun.

Geno grunted when he felt actual pain.

'This is not a Shadow Game and yet I feel pain.' Geno grunted, he looked at Fawful his eyes glowed. 'A powerful Psychic Duelist so that is why, better cast a barrier.'

An invisible barrier rose around Geno.

'Toon Cannon Soldier number two!' Fawful shouted and this one also exploded, the bullet past through the barrier Geno fell to one leg.

(Fawful: 7000) - (Geno: 7000)

'Toon Dark Magician Girl your move!' Fawful shouted and the little Spellcaster cheered then she turned around and disappeared, she reappeared behind Geno, Geno turned around and Toon Dark Magician Girl took off her head and drew a hammer ten times her size out of it she slammed Geno on the head and then flew back to Fawful's side.

(Fawful: 7000) - (Geno: 5000)

'Fawful ends his turn.'

Geno had tears in his eyes and a bump on his head.

'I'll get her for that.' He groaned, then the black void appeared again and Dark Valkyria appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'I'll activate my own Spell card Black Illusion Ritual!' Geno shouted and a huge crock with two cups behind it appeared on the Field.

The staff of Skilled Dark Magician started to glow brighter.

'I send Dark Magician to the Graveyard.' Geno said and he discarded the card.

Dark Magician fell into the crock and purple energy flowed out of it into the cups.

'I Ritual Summon Relinquished!' Geno shouted and the most weird monster appeared, it had one eye on a stick, and that eye was the Eye of Wdjat, it floated in mid-air because it had no legs it had two arms, an opening in his stomach and two wings on his back that could act as a shield. (0 ATK)

'Relinquished cannot attack now, but I can use his effect!' Geno shouted.

The stomach of Relinquished opened Toon Dark Magician Girl gasped as she suddenly was sucked into the hole in its stomach, Relinquished glowed with energy. (2000 ATK)

Toon Dark Magician Girl appeared on the left-wing of Relinquished she was stuck there.

'Dark Valkyria take out Toon Cannon Soldier!' Geno shouted.

'Fawful activates Toon Defense!' He shouted and his Trap card spun around, the attack of Dark Valkyria was redirected to Fawful.

'And Spirit Barrier!' Fawful shouted and a red barrier appeared around him the attack was blocked by it.

'So I was right, in that case I end my turn.' Geno said.

'You Fink-Rats cannot harm me! Fawful is immortal!' He shouted as he drew his card.

'Fawful Summons the Toon Gemini Elf!' He shouted and the two elves sisters appeared they looked at Geno, blushed and giggled.

'Fawful sacrifices all of his monsters for Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!'

The Elven sisters and Toon Cannon Soldier disappeared.

In a burst of smoke a smaller and much more cute version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Since Fawful's dragon cannot attack Fawful ends his turn.' Fawful said.

'Fawful I shall show you a real monster.' Geno said.

'I sacrifice Relinquished for the real Dark Magician Girl!' In an explosion of petals the real Dark Magician Girl appeared she looked angry at Fawful. (2000- 2300 ATK)

'Then the portal appeared and she disappeared.

'Now my Monster Reborn!' Geno shouted and Relinquished appeared again. (0 ATK)

The staff of Skilled Dark Magician glowed bright now.

'Also three Spell cards have been played so I Tribute Skilled Dark Magician for the real one!'

Skilled Dark Magician disappeared and the regular Dark Magician leapt onto the field. (2500 ATK)

'And by Tributing Relinquished he also got rid of Toon Dark Magician Girl so I can absorb another monster!' Geno shouted and this time Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon was absorbed by the monster. (3000 ATK)

The barrier around Fawful disappeared.

'Go Dark Valkyria!' Geno shouted and Dark Valkyria fired her attack Fawful staggered back a bit.

(Fawful: 5200) - (Geno: 5000)

'Now you've done it you made Fawful mad!' Fawful shouted, immediately the air was charged with a strange sense.

'Fawful activates Shadow Toon you lose Life Points equal to the Attack Points of Relinquished!' Fawful shouted and a Spell card appeared it shot a beam at Geno who screamed on impact, his clothes were ripped smoke came from his shoulders.

(Fawful: 5200) - (Geno: 2000)

'Mystical Space Typhoon!' Fawful shouted and the tornado appeared ripping Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon out of Relinquished. (0 ATK)

'Fawful activates Monster Reborn!' Fawful shouted and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon reappeared on his side. (3000 ATK)

'Turn end.'

Geno drew his card.

The portal opened and Dark Magician Girl reappeared. (2000 ATK)

'I must pass.' Geno said.

'I have FURY!' Fawful shouted.

'Finish it Toon Dragon! For this attack Fawful pays 500 Life Points not that it matters!'

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon flexed his muscles they grew bigger then exploded like little volcanoes, the dragon grinned and rushed in to attack.

'I still have a facedown card!' Geno shouted everyone had forgotten about the card he hat set.

'Go Spellbinding Circle!' Geno shouted and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon was caught inside the pentagram.

(Fawful: 4700) - (Geno: 2000)

'Fawful set this card and end his turn.' Fawful said and a reversed card appeared.

Geno drew his card.

'Time to bring this Duel to an end.' Geno said.

'I use the effect of Relinquished!' He shouted and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon was absorbed by the monster again. (3000 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice Relinquished, Dark Valkyria and Dark Magician Girl!' Geno shouted.

The sky turned dark two gigantic hands grabbed the three monsters.

'Come forth Obelisk the Tormentor!' Geno shouted and the huge Egyptian God appeared on the field. (4000 ATK)

'Obelisk isn't affected by either of your cards, so attack him directly!' Obelisk threw his punch.

'Mirror Force!' Fawful shouted the barrier appeared but only Dark Magician was destroyed Obelisk continued his attack and Fawful was toppled over.

(Fawful: 700) - (Geno: 2000)

Fawful slowly stood up he brushed off his clothes.

'Fawful has pain!' He shouted drawing his card.

'Fawful plays Monster Reincarnation!' Fawful discarded the one card he had, he took one from his Graveyard.

'Fawful summons the Toon Gemini Elf!'

With a puff of smoke the two giggling elven twins appeared on the Field again. (1900 ATK)

'That ends Fawful's turn.' Fawful said.

Geno drew his card, he looked over his hand.

'Attacking with Obelisk is useless, the effects of Toon Defense does not target Obelisk it only redirect his attack, Spirit Barrier affects only Fawful.'

Fawful let out a laugh. 'You Fink-Rats see you stand no chance! I have CHORTLES! Chortles of FURY!'

Geno shook his head.

'Fawful's tactics blocked the mighty Egyptian God!'

'So that's it!' Geno shouted everyone looked in surprise at Geno.

'A setup, someone set Fawful up to this, that is why he was not surprised of Obelisk when I summoned him, he knew I had the God in my Deck.'

Fawful did not reply.

'Fine I'll find out what is going on later, for now I Summon Gagaga Girl!' Geno shouted and the young female Spellcaster appeared. (1000 ATK)

The vortex of Future Vision opened and she was sucked into it.

Fawful swiped the top card from his Deck.

'Toon Gemini Elf attack!' He shouted and one of the twins blew a kiss at Geno she giggled the second disappeared and reappeared wearing a huge mallet in her hands, Geno screamed as he was smacked on the head again.

(Fawful: 700) - (Geno: 100)

Then the first of the twins appeared in front of Geno, she took a card from his hand and discarded it.

'You lost and Fawful won! I have victory!'

Geno chuckled.

'On your next turn you could win with a direct attack, but there will be no next turn.'

'What?' Fawful gasped.

'This!' Geno shouted and the portal opened Gagaga Girl appeared again. (1000 ATK)

'Now I play Dark Magic Curtain!' Geno shouted his Life Points were cut in half and Gagaga Magician appeared from behind the black curtains. (1500 ATK)

'Obelisk finish it!' Geno shouted.

Obelisk grabbed both Spellcasters and took their energy then he threw in his mighty fist, first crushing the Toon Gemini Elf together with Toon World and the Spirit Barrier, the panels of Future Vision also got wiped out, the area changed back to normal.

Fawful saw the huge fists coming for him he let out a scream before he was launched by Obelisk he got caught by Ruby.

(Fawful: 0) - (Geno: 50)

From the shadows the masked figure was watching the Duel, when Obelisk moved in for his final attack he chuckled.

'And so it ends ah ha ha ha ha, they truly are a force to be reckoned with, the one I'm looking for is on his way, time to step to the front for the ultimate show!'

Ruby placed Fawful on the ground she sighted.

'See Fawful all that revenge is not good for you.' She muttered.

Simon was looking at Mario and Geno.

'Now what?' He asked.

'Beats me, coming here was not my idea, Fawful got talked into it by that masked man, I'd say we take Fawful and retreat.' Ruby said.

'Right.' Simon said and he lifted Fawful from the ground.

'You haven't won, we'll meet again.' Ruby said and they stepped into a flying machine that stood there on the roof, it had been cloaked before.

Simon and Ruby stepped into the vehicle and they lift off.

The masked man was watching.

'Killing them by blowing up their vehicle, it costs me to much to do such a useless thing.

Geno swayed on his legs for a bit, Mario had fixed the generators and the lights in the hospital turned on again.

'Geno are you alright?' Rozalin ask she sounded worried.

'No I am not.' Geno said with a soft voice.

'His Psychic powers were huge like he had a device that could enhance it, must have been his Duel Disk.' Geno said.

Suddenly Geno gasped and fell to the ground.

'He passed out.' Bowser said the moment he checked Geno.

'I shall bring him to a hospital bed.' Bowser lifted Geno over his shoulder and carried him back inside the hospital.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mario: So who was behind Fawful's attack?_

_?: That would be me._

_Mario: And who might you be?_

_?: Ah ha ha ha ha ha! I let you in the dark like a lamp who refuses to burn in a pitch-black cave._

_Frogfucius: Everyone stand back, this masked man is the last member of the Trinity!_

_?: And so the main man of my act arrives. This will be the ultimate show!_

* * *

_card details:_

_Shadow Toon_

_Normal Spell card_

_Activate only if you control a face-up "Toon World". Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

_Note: This card was first used by Pegasus during Yu-Gi-Oh GX episode 92: Duel for Hire, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode._


	36. Call of the Grave

_Authors note: The cards the enemy uses in this chapter are self-made cards, based off the Seven Deadly Sins, I don't mean to upset people with religious believes, also one more warning this chapter is a bit darker than the other chapters._

36. Call of the Grave.

**Death lurks around every corner.**

**Mario, Mallow, Rozalin, Bowser and Geno faced many opponents the one more deadly than the other.**

**Their most deadly adversaries are Grave and Azrael.**

**But the one I face now surpasses these two.**

Mario and the others stood on the roof of the hospital.

'So the lights are back on, Fawful is defeated, that Spirit Summon Guild retreated and we can go into the volcano.' Bowser said he sounded cheerful.

'Yeah I guess by now the ship of my mother must be ready.' Mallow said.

'So before we go what about that Semi-God?' Mario asked.

'Ah ha ha ha ha I wouldn't worry about that.' A cackling voice said and out of the thin air the masked man appeared, he floated in mid-air.

'What the?' Rozalin shouted.

'Ah ha ha ha my appearance strikes you as a cold water shower in a hot, dry dessert!' The man laughed.

Suddenly the door opened and Frogfucius stormed the roof.

'Damn too late.' He muttered under his breath.

'Ah ha ha look who came out to play!' The masked man said.

'The last member of the Trinity.' Frogfucius said with a scowl.

'So you've taken this identity after that accident, seems Star Heaven really got to you, locking you up killing you and then let you be reborn in this situation.'

Frogfucius looked hard at the man who was still floating in mid-air.

'What does he mean Frogfucius?' Rozalin asked.

'I'll explain another time first I shall deal with him.'

The masked man laughed.

'So you want to Duel me? You sure this martyr stuff is something for you?' The masked man sneered.

'Martyr stuff? That is how you call this? I was given this task, if I wanted it or not.' Frogfucius said.

'Fine unwilling martyr then, beats me how they call it these days.' The masked man said a black, demonic Duel Disk materialized around his wrist, Frogfucius activated his own Disk.

'Who the hell are you anyway?' Bowser suddenly asked he pointed at the masked man.

'Ah ha ha ha I am the master of dimensions... the pleaser of crowds... I am... Dimentio!'

The man spread his arms.

'Now Frogfucius it is time I shall put you in your place, like a master punishes his dog after he disobeys.'

'I am not afraid of you Dimentio.' Frogfucius replied.

'Ah ha ha ha it would be wise if you were, I shall plunge you into the void of nothingness, Death is waiting for you.' Dimentio said.

'I've been outrunning Death for a long time, each time I escape and I will escape again!' Frogfucius shouted.

'O that is what you think, Death is upon you Frogfucius, you can't change that, I have reserved a nice place in Hell for you!'

'We shall see!' Frogfucius replied.

(Dimentio: 8000) - (Frogfucius: 8000)

'Ah ha ha ha ha lets take a look in your treacherous life Frogfucius.' Dimentio spoke as he drew his card.

'You have wiped out my army and stop my master from resurrection once, and look where it brought you Star Heaven uses you.'

Frogfucius scowled.

'Fine no reply, I start with a Field Spell.' Dimentio said and he played it.

'I start with the Gate of Sins!' Dimentio shouted and a small arena rose from the grounds, there where stands behind Dimentio Mario and the others sat in there, Dimentio stood on a platform Frogfucius stood on an other platform surrounded by small wooden fences, a huge gate rose behind Frogfucius there were demonic faces on both doors, huge chains sealed the gate shut, all chains were held against the gate with a glowing orb.

'No not this!' Frogfucius shouted.

'Last time you stood on my spot, my brethren were dragged through the gate behind you!' Dimentio shouted.

Frogfucius was clearly in fear.

'And now I call forth my first witness the Demon of Great Importance - Pride!'

Next to Dimentio a small hideous fiend appeared, it had bat-like wings and a bat-like face, his small and thin arms ended in hands with large sharp claws. (500 ATK)

A look of pain appeared on Frogfucius's face.

'Stop it!' Mallow shouted but nobody heard him.

'Ah yes, your team was defeated by my kin but your own pride was too strong to accept defeat, you lead a second squat against my forces and my kin were... slaughtered, you were proud of yourself killing my kin.' Dimentio said in a low and threatening voice.

'No it wasn't like that!' Frogfucius screamed.

'Tell it the judge, I play a facedown card.' Dimentio said and a reversed card appeared.

'I end my turn with the Continuous Spell Sinful Recovery!' Some hideous pillars rose around Dimentio there were glowing orbs on them.

'I'm not gonna let you do as you please Dimentio I call forth Freed the Brave Wanderer!' Frogfucius shouted and the handsome young warrior appeared holding his sword aloft. (1700 ATK)

'Take his demon down!' Frogfucius shouted and Freed dashed forward killing the small demon with one slice of his sword.

'Look what you did, he won't go down, not until you take the same damage as I took.'

Pride leaped into the air and glided at Frogfucius tearing at his face with his claws, he ripped off parts of flesh.

'Ah ha ha ha I neglected to mention damage you take is quite real!' Dimentio shouted.

Tears leaked down Frogfucius's face.

(Dimentio: 6800) - (Frogfucius: 6800)

'You've killed one of my demons, now thanks to Sinful Recovery I gain Life Points equal to his Attack.' Dimentio glowed with a unholy light.

(Dimentio: 7300) - (Frogfucius: 6800)

'Next you broke one of the chains of the Gate.' Dimentio continued and one of the orbs disappeared a small part of the chain exploded.

'Lastly before you end your turn I activate my Trap card Dark of the Heart!' The Continuous Trap card spun around.

Frogfucius just stood there.

'Your move Dimentio.' Frogfucius said.

'I use the effect of Dark of the Heart I skip my Draw Phase instead I get a monster from my Deck.'

A card slipped from Dimentio's Deck.

'I call forth my second witness the Demon of Swallowing - Gluttony!'

The next demon that appeared was a bit larger than Pride, it was a fat demon with a pig's head. (1300 ATK)

'No not this! I am sorry!' Frogfucius shouted but Dimentio ignored him.

'Yes there you were, after that battle victorious, feasting, my city in ruins, my kin hungering, innocent, you and your men eating in front of them, they begged for food and you kicked them aside like stray dogs.'

Dimentio's voice sounded cold now.

'It wasn't like that! We were forbidden to share the food!' Frogfucius screamed.

'Gluttony attacks Freed!' Dimentio shouted and the fat beast stumbled forward.

'I activate Rush Recklessly!' Dimentio shouted and the Attack Score of the demon rose to 2000, the demon opened his mouth and gobbled down Freed head first.

(Dimentio: 7300) - (Frogfucius: 6500)

'Now your monster is an Equip card to Gluttony.' Dimentio explained.

'I can use it for a Tribute and when Gluttony will be destroyed I can destroy the Equipped monster instead, now I set a card.' Dimentio continued and a reversed card appeared.

'Turn over.'

'I shall take you down.' Frogfucius gasped.

He drew his card. 'I Summon marauding captain! And with his effect I Summon a second one!' Frogfucius shouted and the two captains appeared on the Field they nodded at each other. (1200 ATK x2)

'Next I'll Equip one of them with United We Stand!' Frogfucius shouted and one of the Captains became stronger. (2800 ATK)

'Attack Gluttony!' The strongest Captain rushed forward.

'Trap activate Protection of the Sinful, once per turn one of my demons cannot be destroyed by Battle!' Dimentio shouted.

'But you still take Damage!' Frogfucius shouted and the Marauding Captain struck the demon with his sword Gluttony staggered backwards but he stayed on the Field.

(Dimentio: 5800) - (Frogfucius: 6500)

'I must end my turn.' Frogfucius spoke.

'Ah ha ha ha another draw and your doom closes in I use the effect of Dark of the Heart once again.' A new card slipped from Dimentio's Deck.

'I use your Equipped Freed as a Tribute!' Dimentio shouted and Freed's soul appeared. 'I Summon my third witness the Demon of Jealously - Envy!'

This fiend was taller than the others, he wore a black armor covered with sharp edges, his head was a flaming skull. (2000 ATK)

'Not not him! Not him! Please!' Frogfucius screamed he fell to his knees, he held his head in his hands tears dripped on the ground.

'Ah ha ha ha how was it again?' Dimentio sneered.

'Yes after you sealed away my master in that last battle the commander of the company you lead got promoted, you should have gotten promotion but because you've lost your whole squat he got it, you searched through his private belongings and found some dark secrets of him, that night he disappeared and the next morning he was found with a dagger through his heart, promotion was yours.'

'I didn't kill him!' Frogfucius screamed.

'I bet you haven't.' Dimentio replied. 'Envy hear can't stand it if someone has something he doesn't have, so by giving up his Attack I destroy one of my own cards and a card you control.' Dimentio explained.

Dimentio's Protection of the Sinful and the Equipped Marauding Captain were both destroyed.

'Gluttony!' Dimentio commanded and the fat demon swallowed the second Marauding Captain down.

(Dimentio: 5800) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

Frogfucius slowly stood up he had a tormented look on his face, he drew his card.

'Gearfried the Iron Knight!' Frogfucius shouted and the black, empty armor appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I set a facedown card and Gearfried attacks Envy!' A reversed card appeared behind Gearfried then the knight rushed forward.

'I activate the Quick Spell Ego Boost!' Frogfucius shouted and the Attack of Gearfried rose to 2800, he cut straight through Envy.

(Dimentio: 5000) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

'Ah ha ha ha you destroyed a second sin that means I gain Life Points equal to his Attack!'

The unholy light surrounded Dimentio once more.

Behind Frogfucius another of the orbs on the gate died and another part of the chain exploded.

(Dimentio: 7000) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

'Once again I use the effect of Dark of the Heart.' Dimentio said.

Another card slipped from his Deck.

'First I change Gluttony to Defense Mode.' Dimentio said and the demon fell vast asleep. (500 DEF)

'Next I call forth my fourth witness the Demon of Wealth - Greed!'

Frogfucius fell to the ground screaming and pleading for his life, a man-length demon appeared on the Field, he wore robes that would fit a king, he had several pieces of jewelry around his neck and fingers. (1900 ATK)

'You had everything you could wish: Money, fame for beating my kin, you were respected, you had your promotion you took that as a price for ruining my kin, but one wasn't impressed by your status...'

This time Frogfucius bursted in tears he wasn't pleading anymore he just sat there and he cried.

'This has to stop.' Geno muttered Mallow was also crying, Rozalin wasn't looking.

'Greed take the life of Gearfried!' Dimentio shouted.

'Kunai with Chain!' Frogfucius moaned and the chain wrapped around Greed he knelt in defense. (900 DEF)

Frogfucius slowly stood up.

'I end my turn.' Dimentio said.

Frogfucius drew a card.

'I summon Mataza the Zapper.' Frogfucius stated tears still in his eyes and a samurai wearing traditional green armor appeared on the Field. (1300 ATK)

'And I'll Equip him with Lightning Blade!' Frogfucius shouted and the katana of Mataza disappeared instead a sword crackling with electricity appeared in his hand. (2100 ATK)

'Mataza can attack twice so he destroys your Gluttony!'

Lightning struck the demon twice, the first time the Soul of Marauding captain disappeared the second time the demon itself exploded.

The unholy light enveloped Dimentio.

An orb on the gate disappeared and a part of the chain also exploded.

(Dimentio: 8300) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

'Gearfried take down his Greed!' Gearfried rushed forward he impaled Greed with his sword.

Another part of the chain exploded and Dimentio was enveloped by the light once more.

(Dimentio: 10.200) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

'Ah ha ha you destroyed Greed that means I can skip three Draw Phases to draw three cards.'

Dimentio took the three top cards of his Deck.

'No problem with my Dark of the Heart I can take a monster instead of drawing.'

A card slipped from Dimentio's Deck.

'I play the Continuous Spell Retribution of Sins!

'I can pay 1000 Life Points to Summon a Sinful Token to my Field.' Dimentio explained and a wire of red energy shot out of him, a small human with black wings appeared on the field. (1000 DEF)

(Dimentio: 9200) - (Frogfucius: 6400)

'Next I'll Tribute my Token to call forth my fifth witness the Demon of Laziness - Sloth!'

Frogfucius grabbed his head. 'No no no not this no!' He moaned, the demon that appeared was best to be described as a slug with arms and very tiny legs and human head with demonic horns on it, it laid on his side. (2600 ATK)

'After you got your promotion you only wanted the girl who had no interest in you, to do that you build a palace, you sat on the throne and the evil you had to stop ran wild, you let others fight it you had become lazy.' Dimentio said.

'I swear I had to protect my part of the land! I didn't want her! I wanted freedom of my land!' Frogfucius screamed clutching his head.

'Sloth destroy Mataza!' Dimentio commanded.

Sloth pointed at Mataza but nothing happened then he tried to stand up which was impossible for him, Sloth started to roll over and so he flattened Mataza.

(Dimentio: 9200) - (Frogfucius: 6000)

'If you have the guts to continue it is your move.' Dimentio said.

Frogfucius slowly drew his card.

'I set this.' He said and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'I also change Gearfried to defense and that will be all.'

Gearfried knelt and crossed his arms. (1600 DEF)

'Again I must skip my Draw Phase but I use the effect of Dark of the Heart.' Dimentio said and a card slipped from his Deck.

'I summon my sixth witness the Demon of Dark Desire - Lust!' The demon that appeared could be described as a beautiful but cold woman, she wore a revealing outfit she carried two knives in her hands. (1500 ATK)

'When Lust is summoned I can take any card from my Deck I desire.' Dimentio explained and a card slipped from his Deck he took it.

_Ah ha ha ha ha the Dark God can pass his judgment on him, I could use my counters to Summon it right away but I'd better torture him some more._ Dimentio thought.

Frogfucius was now laying on the ground he was screaming in agony.

'You wanted the woman who didn't want you, you broke into her home at night, subdued her and... well I don't have to explain what you did there, a few weeks later she was pregnant she vaguely remember you and what you did, she committed suicide taking her unborn child with her.'

'No!' Frogfucius screamed he kept screaming no.

'Next I'll activate Sin Possession!' Dimentio said playing the Spell card.

'This doubles the Attack of one of my monsters but destroys it during the End phase.'

Lust roared as her Attack rose to 3000.

'Next the Effect of Sloth I give his Attack to Lust.' Sloth fell asleep.

'Lust take him! Dimentio shouted and the female demon threw her daggers one crushed Gearfried the other pierced Frogfucius he screamed as blood dripped from his chest where the dagger had hit him.

(Dimentio: 9200) - (Frogfucius: 3000)

'I end my turn.' Dimentio said Lust gasped as a black hand appeared from the ground and pulled her under, an orb on the Gate disappeared and a part of the chain exploded.

Frogfucius slowly stood up he gasped for breath.

'Call of the Haunted.' Frogfucius stammered and Gearfried rose from the ground. (1800 ATK)

'Now I summon Exiled Force.' Frogfucius said and a group of armed men appeared. (1000 ATK)

'I'll Tribute them to destroy Sloth!' Frogfucius shouted and the men took charge they were all killed by Sloth but in the end Sloth was too weak and he also exploded.

Another orb on the Gate disappeared and a part of the chain exploded, only one chain was holding the doors closed.

'Gearfried take him!' Frogfucius shouted and Dimentio didn't even flinched when the sword pierced him.

(Dimentio: 7400) - (Frogfucius: 3000)

Dimentio cackled.

'Again I use Dark of the Heart!' He shouted and a card slipped from his Deck.

'I also produce two Sinful Tokens!' He shouted and the red wires of energy flew from his body and two men with black wings appeared. (1000 DEF x2)

(Dimentio: 5400) - (Frogfucius: 3000)

'I'll sacrifice both for my last witness the Demon of Revenge - Wrath!'

This time it became black before Frogfucius's eyes, he heard Dimentio's voice in his head.

'After you passed judgment on your foe the one you had to bring to the Council of Star Heaven they stripped you of your power and committed you for the murder of the squat captain and the woman you misused. In your time in prison you could only feel... wrath...'

The demon that appeared now was gigantic he wore fiendish armor, he had four arms his head was covered with several horns, he let out a terrible roar. (3000 ATK)

'Wrath kill Gearfried!' Dimentio shouted and the demon simply took Gearfried and tore him apart into four pieces.

(Dimentio: 5400) - (Frogfucius: 1200)

'Will overcome sins.' Frogfucius muttered and he opened his eyes.

'Draw!' He shouted.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' Frogfucius shouted and Envy appeared on his side. (2000 ATK)

'I'll Tribute Envy to destroy Wrath!' Frogfucius shouted and both demons charged at each other they both got impaled by their own weapons they fell to the ground and finally exploded.

The last orb on the Gate also disappeared and the last chain exploded.

'So you have destroyed Wrath.' Dimentio said.

'Now we both draw five cards during our End Phase however we lose our whole hand.'

Both players drew their cards.

'Double Summon!' Frogfucius shouted and he played the Spell card.

'I summon King's Knight and Queens Knight!' Frogfucius shouted and the king and queen appeared on the Field.

'I also Special Summon Jack's Knight from my Deck!' Frogfucius continued and the third of the knights appeared.

'Polymerization!' Frogfucius shouted and all three monsters swirled together, the heavy-armored Arcana knight Joker appeared on the Field he pointed his huge sword at Dimentio. (3800 ATK)

Dimentio looked nervous.

'You don't want to attack me with that now do you?' He asked nervously.

'O you bet I will! Charge!' Frogfucius shouted and Arcana Knight Joker charged in he smashed Dimentio right in the stomach the masked man fell over and coughed up some blood.

(Dimentio: 1600) - (Frogfucius: 1200)

'Turn over.' Frogfucius said and he discarded his remaining cards.

Dimentio slowly drew his card.

'The gate has opened now lets see if your sins are forgiven!' Dimentio shouted and the heavy gates slowly started to open.

_A proud look, a lying tongue, hands that shed the innocent blood! A heart that device wicked plots, feet that are swift to run into mischief! A deceitful witness that uttereth lies! Him that soweth discord among brethren! I break the ancient sealed gate! Come forth the collector of sins! Lucifer!_

'Dimentio chanted and a demon larger than Wrath appeared, it wore a blood-red armor it had horns on his head, it slithered over the ground because it had the trunk of a snake instead of normal legs. (2000 ATK)

'I Summoned Lucifer, that means I can Banish a monster from my hand, when Lucifer leaves the Field I can Summon that monster ignoring the Summoning Conditions.

'If you attack him I take no damage and don't try to destroy it with card effects impossible.' Dimentio explained.

'Next I activate Sin Restoration!' Dimentio shouted and the souls of all demons appeared on the Field, they were absorbed by Lucifer, an unholy light surrounded both Duelists.

(Dimentio: 3600) - (Frogfucius: 3200)

'Now Lucifer attack Joker!' Dimentio shouted the huge Fiend charged in but with three slashed of the sword Arcana slew the demon.

'And now the monster I Banished!' Dimentio shouted and the court they were in disappeared they stood on the roof of the hospital again.

'I Summon the strongest of the Dark Gods! Come forth and spread despair! The Wicked Avatar!' The sun darkened as a huge black orb appeared above the hospital everyone gasped in fright. (0- 3801 ATK)

'Ah ha ha ha I also produce three more Sinful Tokens!' Dimentio shouted and the three black-winged men appeared. (1000 DEF x3)

(Dimentio: 600) - (Frogfucius: 3200)

'I Tribute them!' Dimentio shouted and the three Tokens disappeared.

'Come forth The Wicked Dreadroot!' With a huge and terrible roar the Wicked God Belome had used appeared next to Avatar. (4000 ATK)

Avatar also became stronger. (4001 ATK)

Arcana Knight Joker became weaker. (1900 ATK)

'Dreadroot kill Arcana!' Dimentio shouted and the God moved in for the attack nobody dared to watch, Frogfucius screamed.

(Dimentio: 600) - (Frogfucius: 1100)

'Avatar pass judgment!' Dimentio shouted and huge shock waves of dark energy blew over the roof Frogfucius was launched into the air.

(Dimentio: 600) - (Frogfucius: 0)

'Ah ha ha ha Judgment passed!' Dimentio shouted Frogfucius got one more blow from Avatar then the monsters disappeared, Frogfucius was send flying off the edge of the roof.

'Grandpa!' Mallow shouted his eyes full of tears.

'No damn it!' Geno shouted.

'Ah ha ha ha ciao.' Dimentio said and he pointed at Frogfucius fire erupted from his body burning him from the inside then Frogfucius landed unto the ground with a sickening blow.

'GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA!' Mallow screamed he fell to his knees, Rozalin and the others were shocked except for Geno who was looking at Dimentio.

'Ah ha ha I am waiting in the Shadow Realm for eventual revenge.' Dimentio said.

'I kill you on the spot!' Geno shouted and he unleashed one powerful spell but Dimentio evaded it by quickly disappearing.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Mallow: Grandpa! No! Grandpa!_

_Dimentio: Ah ha ha ha ha!_

_Smithy: They are in disarray, Axem Rangers do it now!_

_Axem Red: We break the Seal!_

_Czar Dragon: Freedom after all these years in that rotten volcano!_

* * *

Card details:

Demon of Great Importance - Pride

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 1

ATK: 500

DEF: 300

When this card is destroyed place 1 Pride Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''. Your opponent takes the same Battle Damage you took from a Battle involving this card.

* * *

Demon of Swallowing - Gluttony

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 2

ATK: 1300

DEF: 500

When this card is destroyed place 1 Gluttony Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''. When this monster destroys a monster by Battle Equip the destroyed monster to this card. You can use the Equipped card as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon. When this card would be destroyed by Battle destroy the Equipped monster instead.

* * *

Demon of Dark Desire - Lust

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 3

ATK: 1500

DEF: 700

When this card is destroyed place 1 Lust Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''.

When this card is Summoned add one card from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Demon of Wealth - Greed

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 4

ATK: 1900

DEF: 900

When this card is destroyed place 1 Greed Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''.

When this card is destroyed you can draw 3 cards if you do you must skip the next 3 normal Draw Phases.

* * *

Demon of Jealousy - Envy

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 5

ATK: 2000

DEF: 1000

When this card is destroyed place 1 Envy Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''. You can target 1 card you control and 1 card your opponent controls destroy both cards, this card cannot attack when you use this Effect.

* * *

Demon of Laziness - Sloth

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 6

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2000

When this card is destroyed place 1 Sloth Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''. You can select 1 Monster you control that monster can Attack twice, this card cannot Attack when you use this Effect.

* * *

Demon of Revenge - Wrath

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 7

ATK: 3000

DEF: 2000

When this card is destroyed place 1 Wrath Sin Counter on ''The Gate of Sins''. When this card is destroyed destroy all Monsters on the Field, then both players draw cards until they hold 5 cards they must discard their whole hand during the next End Phase of their turn.

* * *

Lucifer, the Collector of Sins

Type: Fiend/Effect

Attribute: Dark

Level: 8

ATK: 2000

DEF: 3000

This monster cannot be Summoned except by the Effect of ''The Gate of Sins''. This card cannot be destroyed by Card Effects. You get no damage from battles involving this card. When this card is Summoned Banish 1 monster from your hand, after this card is destroyed Special Summon the Banished monster in Attack Position during your Main Phase 1 ignoring all Summoning Conditions.

* * *

The Gate of Sins

Field Spell card

You can send this card to the Graveyard when it has 1 of each of the next Counters: Pride Sin Counter, Gluttony Sin Counter, Lust Sin Counter, Greed Sin Counter, Envy Sin Counter, Sloth Sin Counter, Wrath Sin Counter, Special Summon from your hand, Deck or Graveyard 1 ''Lucifer, Collector of Sins''.

* * *

Sin Possession

Normal Spell card

Double the ATK of a monster you control with Demon in the name, destroy it during the End Phase.

* * *

Sinful Recovery

Continuous Spell card

When a monster with Demon in the name you control is destroyed by Battle, gain Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.

* * *

Retribution of Sins

Continuous Spell card

You can pay 1000 Life Points, Special Summon a ''Sinful Token'' (Fiend-Type/Dark/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 1000) You can use these Tokens for the Tribute Summon of a Fiend-Type or Divine-Beast-Type monster.

* * *

Sin Restoration

Normal Spell card

Remove  
from play 7 different monsters with Demon in their name, all players gain 2000 Life Points.

* * *

Dark of the Heart

Continuous Trap card

You can skip your Draw Phase. When you cannot draw a card during your Draw Phase move a Fiend-Type monster from your Deck to your hand.

* * *

Protection of the Sinful

Continuous Trap card

Once per turn a monster with Demon in the name cannot be destroyed by Battle.

Note: All of the above cards were created by me for just this chapter. Nobody is allowed to use these cards.

* * *

The Wicked Avatar (Manga Effect)

Type: Divine-Beast

Attribute: Divine

Level: 10

ATK: ?

DEF: ?

This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set except by Tributing 3 monsters. This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap Cards and any Effect Monster Cards other than DIVINE Divine-Beast-Type monsters. The effects of Spell Cards can only affect this card for one turn. While this card is face-up on the field, control of this card cannot switch and it cannot leave the field, except when destroyed by battle. The ATK and DEF of this card are each 1 point higher than the highest ATK on the field (except "The Wicked Avatar").

Note: In the TCG this is a Fiend-Type DARK monster.


	37. Volcanic Eruption

37. Volcanic Eruption.

**My world stands still, yet it moves on for the others.**

**Dimentio my hated enemy I shall kill him!**

**I shall avenge my grandpa!**

**But still grandpa's past wasn't all that good he did not deserve to die.**

**The others continue but before they can do a thing the Smithy Gangs strikes again Bowser now fights a Semi-God.**

Mallow sat on his knees, he was sobbing.

'Grandpa! Why you grandpa?' He sobbed.

'Mallow.' Mario said and he placed his hand on Mallow's shoulder.

'Leave me alone!' Mallow shouted.

Suddenly something flashed from under Geno's cloak.

'The Millennium Ring is feeling a disturbance, the Spirit was ripped from Grave but he lives on in the Ring he reacts to Mallow.'

'I will kill Dimentio!'

Geno stepped to the front and slapped Mallow hard in the face.

'Revenge is what got your Grandpa killed, if you swear revenge on Dimentio one of us will die because of it.'

_The Spirit of the Ring will likely possess Mallow, Grave was a tough one his soul is in the Shadow Realm trapped, Mallow would likely die if he is possessed by the Ring. _Geno thought.

'Guys.' Mario said. 'I know we are all sad and shocked, but we still have a duty, Frogfucius gave his life to stop Dimentio we need to go on.'

'Agreed.' Bowser said.

A few minutes later they all stood outside, Mario was supporting Mallow.

Geno in the meantime had recovered Frogfucius's body.

Mario had explained to King and Queen Nimbus what had happened, King Nimbus was still ill, but he sat in a wheelchair.

'We have the ship prepared.' Queen Nimbus said and she pointed to a big vessel behind her.

It looked somewhat like the Blade of the Axem Rangers only less evil, it was pure white.

'This ship is the crown on our own air-force, we have a base in New-York, but that was temporarily closed because of Valentina but this ship always remains here.' Queen Nimbus explained.

Then the sky turned dark as a huge ship flew over.

'Look!' Rozalin shouted pointing in the air.

'It's the Axem Rangers!' Geno shouted.

'Quick all aboard!' Mario shouted and all of them entered the ship and they flew off.

Axem Red was looking at the monitors inside the Blade when suddenly the alarm sounded, he rushed to the upper deck only to see the other members were also there.

'What's the big idea?' Red asked.

'Look there.' Axem Pink said pointing to the vessel of Nimbus City.

'Damn Valentina fell already? I hoped she could stall them until we've arrived well it cannot be help...' A shot nearly missed Red he ducked for cover.

'Return fire!' He shouted and in the center of the Blade a hatch opened, a laser cannon shaped in the form of a robot head rose from the hatch, it started to fire back at the Nimbus City vessel.

'They return fire!' Mario shouted.

'Raise shields!' Geno shouted and a barrier appeared around the ship blocking the lasers, a screen exploded.

'We've got their shields!' Axem Green shouted.

'Finish it!' Yellow shouted.

'It has to reload!' Black replied.

'Use the normal shots aim for the gas tank we'll wipe them out!'

Then a shot fired by the Nimbus City vessel hit the laser cannon dead-on the thing started to smoke and exploded blowing a huge hole through the Blade.

'They've got us!' Red shouted clamming unto a chair.

'Quickly Pink the red button now!' Red shouted Pink leaped through the air and she rammed the button before she was thrown into the back of the Blade which now almost laid vertical in the air.

'What did they do?' Bowser shouted who saw a missile being launched from the ship it disappeared into the volcano.

'You better brace yourself.' Geno said in a calm voice and then the volcano erupted.

A huge creature rose from Barrel Volcano.

It was a snake-like creature with a human torso and a dragon head it had large arms that ended in hands with sharp claws.

'After all these years I am free!' The creature bellowed, then it noticed the ship Mario and the others were on, the Blade slowly disappeared into the volcano behind the beast.

'Show yourself mortals!' The creature bellowed.

Mario looked around but Bowser was gone.

Bowser entered the upper deck.

'Hey ugly!' Bowser shouted Mario and Geno also entered the upper deck.

'Who of you defeated King Calamari?' The creature asked.

'Who?' Mario asked looking confused at Geno.

'I know no King Calamari!' Mario shouted back.

'No don't you? He was also a Semi-God like me, a big squid living in the ocean!'

Mario snapped his finger. 'Yeah I've defeated a creature that matches that description alas I cannot tell you his name.'

'Then you Duel me!' The creature shouted.

'O no ugly I'll Duel you!' Bowser shouted activating his Duel Disk.

The creature chuckled. 'Seems I'll have to break all of you, okay you're on mortal.'

Bowser drew five cards, five cards appeared in front of the creature.

'And who are you mortal?' The beast asked.

'I am Bowser.' Bowser replied.

'So then Bowser in Hell remember the one who send you there remember my name, Czar!'

(Bowser: 8000) - (Czar: 8000)

'I'm gonna trounce you and hard!' Bowser shouted.

'I start with White Dragon Ritual!' Bowser said and he played the Spell card, he discarded Spear Dragon.

'Come forth Paladin of White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and a man riding a younger version of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Gwa ha ha ha! I sacrifice Paladin to Summon the real one from my Deck!' Bowser shouted and with a roar the adult Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

The dragon was a bit larger than half the arm of Czar.

'Next I Normal Summon Blizzard Dragon!' Bowser shouted and a small dragon with a blue skin appeared it stood on the deck of the ship. (1800 ATK)

'Turn over.' Bowser said.

A sixth card appeared in front of Czar.

'I play Jurassic World!' The Semi-God shouted and the area changed, the ship disappeared and a huge green area overgrown with plants appeared, a huge volcano stood in the distance.

'Dinosaurs?' Bowser asked surprised.

'Yes and I Special Summon Gilasaurus from my hand!' Czar shouted and a small fast hunter appeared on the field, it snarled at Bowser. (1400- 1700 ATK)

'Since I Special Summoned it you can Summon a monster from your Graveyard.' Czar said.

'Gladly.' Bowser replied and Paladin appeared again. (1900 ATK)

'Now I play the Big Evolution Pill!' Czar shouted.

'I Tribute Gilasaurus in order to activate it.' The small raptor disappeared.

'This Spell stays active for three of your turns and as long as this remains I don't have to Tribute anything!'

'What?' Bowser gasped.

'Arise Ultimate Tyranno!' Czar shouted and a grotesque Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared, it had thick scales as skin, covered with sharp edges, it was as large as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (3000- 3300 ATK)

'Battle Phase!' Czar shouted.

'Tyranno attacks all monsters once!' Czar shouted and the huge raptor charged in devouring Blizzard Dragon first then it devoured Paladin of White Dragon and finally it tore apart Blue-Eyes.

(Bowser: 4800) - (Czar: 8000)

Bowser had a look of fear in his eyes but he still managed to draw his card.

'Gwa ha ha I just drew the card that will destroy your monster!' Bowser laughed. 'Monster Reborn!' With a loud roar Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared again. (3000 ATK)

'I activate Stamping Destruction!' Bowser shouted and a huge foot stamped on the ground Jurassic World disappeared and Ultimate Tyranno lost his bonus. (3000 ATK)

The Field changed back to normal.

(Bowser: 4800) - (Czar: 7500)

'Blue-Eyes attack White Lightning!' Bowser shouted.

'No they'll destroy each other!' Czar shouted.

'I know that but look it is too late.' Bowser said as both monster ripped each other apart.

'My Blue-Eyes just got destroyed by Battle so I Special Summon Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon!' Bowser shouted.

_Aw yeah I am cool I can pronounce that without trouble. _Bowser thought.

The thing that appeared out of a black void was a hideous purple-skinned dragon it snarled. (2200 ATK)

'And it attacks!' Bowser shouted and the hideous creature fired a blast of black lightning, Czar didn't so much as flinch.

(Bowser: 4800) - (Czar: 5300)

A new card appeared in front of Czar.

'I discard my Destroyersaurus...' Czar said and a card disappeared a new card appeared in front of him.

'...I got Jurassic World back.' Czar said and the world of dinosaurs reappeared.

'Now I Summon Black Tyranno!' Czar shouted and a huge black-scaled Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared it roared. (2600- 2900 ATK)

'Kill his Interthingythorny Dragon!' Czar shouted and the raptor grabbed the Dragon tore it apart and devoured it.

(Bowser: 4100) - (Czar: 5300)

'Next I set a card and I end my turn.' Czar said and a reversed card appeared.

Bowser drew his card.

'I activate Dragon's Mirror!' Bowser shouted and the souls of the following monsters appeared: Spear Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Paladin of White Dragon, Blizzard Dragon and Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon.

Five huge heads appeared and devoured the souls of the monsters then the huge form of Five-Headed Dragon appeared. (5000 ATK)

'Destroy his puny dinosaur!' Bowser shouted and the huge dragon tore the dinosaur in five pieces and devoured it.

(Bowser: 4100) - (Czar: 3200)

Czar got his new card.

'I am not afraid of that Semi-God of a dragon of yours!' Czar shouted.

'I Summon Babycerasaurus!' Czar continued and a small baby dinosaur appeared, it sat in a half egg-shell. (500- 800 ATK)

'And I End my turn so I can activate Volcanic Eruption!'

The volcano in the back ground erupted lava flowed over the Field, all cards and monsters were destroyed the whole area turned into a barren wasteland covered with ash.

'My Babycerasaurus got destroyed so I can Special Summon this from my Deck my Black Stego!'

A fierce-looking Stegosaurus appeared on the Field. (1200 ATK)

Bowser quickly drew his card, he set it in his Disk and a reversed monster appeared, he nodded at Czar.

'Stego attack.' Czar said and the Black Stego charged in, Morphing Jar appeared and got destroyed, both players drew five new cards.

'One facedown card and turn over.' Czar said and a card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Gwa ha ha ha I have you now, I use Ancient Rules!' Bowser shouted and the Spell appeared.

'Come Blue-Eyes!' He shouted and the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

'Go Trap card! Hunting Instinct!' Czar shouted.

'Come forth Super Conductor Tyranno!' The time a large green-scaled half mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared. (3300 ATK)

'Crud.' Bowser muttered.

'Well destroy his Black Stego!' Bowser shouted.

'He changes to Defense!' Czar shouted and Black Stego curled up into a ball. (2000 DEF) Then he was blown apart.

'I also set a card turn over.' Bowser said and the card appeared.

'Czar got a new card.

'I set a card.' Czar said and his reversed card appeared.

'Tyranno destroy his monster!' Czar shouted and Blue-Eyes White Dragon was ripped apart.

(Bowser: 3800) - (Czar: 3200)

'I've only needed to survive your round, now I'll end it! Return From the Different Dimension!' Bowser shouted and his Life Points dropped.

(Bowser: 1900) - (Czar: 3200)

The five monsters used for the Fusion of Five-Headed Dragon appeared on the Field.

'I'll now sacrifice Interplanetarypurplythorny Dragon, Blue-Eyes and Blizzard Dragon!'

Lightning struck the three monsters then the huge form of The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared, the mighty God roared. (7000 ATK)

'Next I'll pay 1000 Life Points to destroy your monster and attack you directly!' Bowser shouted and flames engulfed Ra.

This time Czar did scream when Ra hit him full force.

(Bowser: 900) - (Czar: 0)

'This is not over!' Czar shouted, the Field changed back to normal.

'I have one card left God Volcano Eruption! This card I created! We will restart this Duel, all cards on the Field are destroyed the cards in our hands are also send to the Graveyard and those cards are Banished, then we both gain Life Points until we have 4000 and we get five new cards, you can start but cannot attack the first turn.' Czar explained.

Suddenly Barrel Volcano started to rumble.

'But we never get to that part I shall kill you right now! When I nearly lose a fight no matter what type of fight I can cause this Volcano to erupt!' Czar shouted and rocks fell from the sky, the vessel was destroyed Mario and the others fell into the volcano Czar was devoured by flames.

Bowser slowly opened his eyes, he was inside the volcano now, a hideous creature stood in front of him, it was a skeleton with flesh still hanging from his bones, the flesh was blackened, his eyes glowed red.

'How did you like my dragon Czar? He was just a means to Duel you, I am the true Semi-God Zombone.' The creature said.

'You wanted to kill me and you failed so I guess the Duel is still on because of that last Trap card.' Bowser said and he drew five new cards.

(Bowser: 4000) - (Zombone: 4000)

'Two of my Blue-Eyes are out of my Deck but I have a third and I will Summon it!'

'You cannot!' Zombone said.

'O I can, I Summon Kaibaman!' Bowser shouted and the Kaiba lookalike appeared. (200 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice him for Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Kaibaman disappeared and the ferocious dragon appeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

Zombone drew his card.

_Heh heh heh the tactic I use works best when we have 4000 Life Points, I shall quickly end his life then I'll find the rest that dropped into this volcano and claim their souls. _Zombone thought.

'I discard my Skull Conductor now I can Special Summon two monsters from my hand, their Attack must be 2000.'

Zombone played two cards. 'I Summon two Burning Skull Heads!'

The monsters that appeared were two skulls surrounded by flames they flew around Zombone. (1000 ATK x2)

'You lose 1000 Life Points when a Burning Skull Head is Special Summoned from my hand.'

The skulls fired a ball of fire Bowser cringed.

(Bowser: 2000) - (Zombone: 4000)

'And now I Sacrifice both Skull Heads to Summon Skull Flame!'

The two heads disappeared and this time a Zombie wearing purple robes appeared his face was skull covered with hair made of fire. (2600 ATK)

'Once per turn I can use this guys Effect and Special Summon a Burning Skull Head from my hand!' Zombone shouted and another one of the skulls appeared Bowser cringed when a fireball hit him.

(Bowser: 1000) - (Zombone: 4000)

'My move?' Bowser groaned, Zombone nodded and Bowser drew his card.

'I set this one.' He said and a reversed card appeared.

'Blue-Eyes kill his monster!' Bowser fired his blast and Skull Flame exploded.

(Bowser: 1000) - (Zombone: 3600)

Zombone drew his card.

'I Banish my Skull Flame for Supersonic Skull Flame!'

A Fiendish Centaur appeared, the upper body resembled Skull Flame. (2600 ATK)

'Now I Banish my Burning Skull Head from the Field to bring back Skull Flame to my Graveyard.' Zombone explained and he placed the Banished card in his Graveyard Burning Skull Head disappeared.

'Next I'll use the Effect of Supersonic Skull Flame you take 400 points of Damage for each Burning Skull Flame in my Graveyard and I have two there!'

A fiery tornado surrounded Bowser he fell to his knees screaming.

(Bowser: 200) - (Zombone: 3600)

_Got you, if you destroy Supersonic Skull Flame I Special Summon the normal Skull Flame, then instead of drawing I move a Burning Skull Head from my Graveyard to my hand then Special Summon that Burning Skull Head and finish you, if you don't destroy him the Effect of Supersonic Skull Flame will take you._

'Turn over.' Zombone said.

Bowser drew his card.

'Zombone you played right into my Trap, I know about the Burning Skull, that facedown card could have destroyed them but I waited, I know you can recover the Burning Skull Heads with Skull Flame for an endless cycle, this turn I only took 800 points of damage, if I would have destroyed Supersonic Skull Flame you would have Summoned Skull Flame then you would have recovered that Burning Skull Head and finished me off.'

Zombone looked aghast.

'Now I activate my Trap card Burst Breath!' Bowser shouted and his facedown card spun around.

'I Tribute my Blue-Eyes so I destroy all monsters whose Defense is lower than his Attack!'

Blue-Eyes disappeared and Supersonic Skull Flame disappeared, it was replaced by the normal Skull Flame. (2600 ATK)

'And now I will finish it and it starts with Lord of D.!'

The Spellcaster wearing the dragon armor appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Now I set my Call of the Haunted Trap card.' Bowser said and his reversed card appeared.

'I also play The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' The flute appeared in the hand of Lord of D. he started to play.

'I Special Summon Magna Drago and Divine Dragon Ragnarok!' Bowser shouted.

First a small red-scaled dragon standing on four legs appeared. (1400 ATK)

The second dragon that appeared was a Chinese dragon made of pure electricity. (1500 ATK)

'So many weak monsters!' Zombone shouted.

'And they will finish you off! First I create the Overlay Network! I use Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to create Queen Dragun Djinn!'

The portal appeared and a beautiful woman wearing blue armor appeared, she had blond hair, instead of legs she had the bottom of a fiery dragon. (2200 ATK)

'I use the Effect of Queen Dragun Djinn by Detaching a monster I get to Special Summon a high Level monster from my Graveyard!' Bowser shouted he removed a card from under Queen Dragun and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared. (3000 ATK)

'Now I use my Level two Magna Drago Tuner and my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and both monsters changed into a total of ten stars.

'From the depth of hell itself burning with a desire for destruction, rise from the fire pits! Trident Dragion!' Bowser chanted and the fierce three-headed dragon appeared from out of the lava its three heads roared! (3000 ATK)

'Finally I destroy my set Call of the Haunted and Queen Dragun Djinn so he gains two more attacks!'

Zombone cursed.

'Dragion take out Skull Flame!' Dragion fired his first blow and the Zombie scattered.

(Bowser: 200) - (Zombone: 3200)

'Take him out!' Bowser shouted and the double attack hit Zombone, he was launched into the lava behind him.

(Bowser: 200) - (Zombone: 0)

'Gwa ha ha ha ha! Take that so-called Semi-God!' Bowser shouted and the holograms disappeared.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bowser: So that Zombone is gone time to find the others._

_Axem Ranger Red: Not so fast! That Semi-God has a Star Piece and you have cards that Lord Smithy wants._

_Bowser: Now what?_

_Axem Ranger Yellow: I shall take this one._

_Axem Ranger Red: Okay the rest spread out and kill the others, I take out this Zombone and steal his Star Piece!_

* * *

Card details:

God Volcano Eruption

Normal Trap card

When your life points hit 0 you can activate this card. Both players discard all cards from their hand and draw 5 new cards. Life Points of both players are set to 4000. Destroy all cards on the field and Banish all cards in both Graveyards. The player who starts cannot attack during his next turn.


	38. The Thing in the Crater

38. The thing in the Crater.

**I have defeated Czar and his puppet master Zombone.**

**But Zombone is still alive and very angry.**

**When I thought my time was up the Axem Rangers stepped in.**

**Red saved my life and now Yellow tries to take it from me, Red has taken the Star Piece Zombone guarded, the rest of the Rangers spread out to kill the others, we are in dire trouble. **

'Gwa ha ha ha burned to a crisp!' Bowser shouted looking at the lava Zombone had fallen in.

'Well he had a Star Piece where is it?' Bowser wondered he looked around him.

'It is with me!' The voice of Zombone said as the creature crawled back out of the lava.

'Thought you could actually kill me?' The Semi-God asked.

'Gwa ha ha want another beating? I'll let me God crush you any time!'

Zombone chuckled.

'No I shall kill you the old fashioned way.' Zombone said and he conjured two flaming swords.

'I won't let that happen!' A new voice shouted and five figures landed in front of Bowser.

'That Star Piece belongs to The Axem Rangers!' Red shouted.

'Five more pests to crush?' Zombone sneered.

'Scatter!' Red shouted and the Rangers leaped out-of-the-way, Red caught one of the flaming sword with his battle-axe, Zombone tried to charge in directly Red leapt out-of-the-way to evade the second sword.

'Tsk he is too powerful.' Red cursed.

'O no Red I shall handle him!' Black shouted.

'I won't lose my cool.' He said and was pushed aside by Zombone, Red evaded the next two strikes.

'Green and Pink suddenly appeared behind Zombone, the creature turned around but couldn't evade the axes of the two Rangers, he fell to the ground screaming, lava was dripping from his body instead of blood.

'Alright now we can handle him!' Red shouted and then Yellow landed on top of Zombone cutting his head off.

The skin of Zombone slowly disappeared and his bones melted.

With a blinding flash the Red Star Piece appeared.

Axem Ranger Red took it.

'Mission accomplished.' He said.

'Yo.' Bowser said and Red was startled by him.

'Thanks for dealing with that Semi-God whose name I can't remember, but that Star Piece belongs to me.'

'Now is that so? You are not Mario who is collecting them, so you are one of his friends and so Mario is close.' Red muttered.

'Rangers cover my retreat, then spread out and kill all of Mario's friends, they must be around here.'

Bowser gave a snarl then charged in, Green, Black and Pink leaped out of the way disappearing through different tunnels.

Yellow leaped in front of Red blocking Bowser with his axe.

'I'm off to find Mario.' Red said and he disappeared through a tunnel behind him.

'Move it tubby.' Bowser growled at Yellow.

'No chance, I have to kill you Red's orders and thus I'll do it.' Yellow said in a cold voice.'

Bowser backed away a bit.

'Well to honor my opponent I let you choose the combat style.

Bowser held up his Duel Disk and activated it.

'Fine by me.' Yellow said and he held his axe against his wrist it turned into a yellow axe-shaped Duel Disk.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'I shall start this showdown!' Yellow shouted and he drew his first card.

'I Summon Masked HERO Gust in Attack Mode!' He shouted and a man wearing a mask appeared, he wore a black and green full-body armor, he struck a pose. (1500 ATK)

'Now I Set this one and you can make your move.' Yellow said and a reversed card appeared behind his monster.

Bowser looked over his hand, he drew his card and added it to his hand.

'Choices.' Bowser muttered.

'I know I Summon Lady of D. in Attack Mode!' A young woman with blond hair wearing it in a ponytail appeared, she wore blue leather armor with a blue cape. (1500 ATK)

'Lady of D. attacks Gust!' Bowser shouted and the Spellcaster casted her spell.

'Gust counter attack!' Yellow shouted and Gust unleashed a mighty tornado.

'Gwa ha ha, you think my Lady will be destroyed?' Bowser asked.

'When she would be destroyed by Battle I can discard a monster so she survives!' Bowser discarded a card and the spell of Lady of D. dissolved the tornado and Gust was annihilated.

'Go Trap card!' Yellow shouted. 'SOS! You destroyed a Masked Hero and so I Summon another one from my Deck!'

This time a Masked HERO wearing a red and orange armor appeared. (1600 ATK)

'This is my Masked HERO Inferno!' Yellow shouted.

'And this is my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!' Bowser shouted and he played Monster Reborn and the fierce dragon appeared on the Field with a loud roar. (3000 ATK)

'Gwa ha ha make your move!' Bowser laughed.

Yellow shrugged as he drew his card.

'I activate Mask Change!' Yellow shouted and he played the Spell card.

'I Tribute my Masked HERO so I can Summon one from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute but two Levels higher.' Yellow explained.

'So bye-bye Inferno and hello Masked HERO Goka!'

The monster that appeared greatly resembled Inferno only this ones armor was thicker. (2200 ATK)

'And Goka gains 100 extra Attack for every HERO in my Graveyard.' Yellow said and Goka flexed his muscles. (2400 ATK)

'I now Normal Summon Masked HERO Bassols!' Yellow continued and a muscular man wearing heavy brown and black armor appeared on the Field. (1000 ATK)

'Next my Spell card Mask Change Second!' The Spell card appeared on the Field.

'I discard my Spell card so I can Tribute Bassols and Summon a HERO from my Extra Deck with the same Attribute only this one is Level eight!'

Bassols disappeared.

'I Summon Masked HERO Dian!' This time a Hero wearing full white armor appeared, he also wore a blue cape and he held a rapier in his hand. (2800 ATK)

Goka's Attack rose to 2500.

Dian attack Lady of D.!' Yellow shouted and Bowser watched as his monster was cut in half.

_Have a monster card in my hand, but if I discard it she will be attacked again, I will lose more Life Points and his Goka can't handle my Blue-Eyes. _Bowser thought he didn't do anything and Lady of D. was destroyed.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 8000) - (Bowser: 6700)

'Dian destroyed a monster so I can Summon one from my Deck! Masked HERO Fountain!' Yellow shouted and this time a female HERO appeared, she wore a blue and white armor, she knelt and crossed her arms. (1400 DEF)

Bowser drew his card.

'I set two facedown cards.' Bowser said and the two reversed cards appeared behind Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

'Now my Dragon destroys your Dian with Burst Stream of Destruction!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes annihilated the monster, Goka gained some power he rose to an Attack Score of 2600.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 7800) - (Bowser: 6700)

'Make your move weirdo.' Bowser said.

Yellow looked over his hand.

'I change my Fountain to Attack Mode.' Yellow said and the woman stood up. (1000 ATK)

'Time for my Double Attack (Team Strike) Spell card!'

Goka and Fountain prepared to attack.

'With the power of team work, together they slay your dragon!' Yellow shouted and both monsters charged in.

'Go Dimension Wall!' Bowser shouted and the attack destroyed Blue-Eyes but it also rebounded back upon Yellow.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 7200) - (Bowser: 6700)

'I might have taken the damage, but I got your monster.'

Bowser held three cards in the air, two Blue-Eyes and Polymerization.

Yellow laughed. 'The third one is in your Graveyard!'

Bowser pressed a button and Call of the Haunted spun around, Blue-Eyes reappeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

Yellow gulped, he started to sweat.

Bowser played Polymerization and the three dragons swirled together and the ferocious Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared with a loud roar. (4500 ATK)

'Too bad you had to move Fountain to Attack Mode to take out my Blue-Eyes.' Bowser said.

'Crap!' Yellow shouted and the blast of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon completely vaporized the HERO.

Goka's Attack wend up a notch to 2700.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 3700) - (Bowser: 6700)

'Gwa ha ha ha! Now get past this dragon!' Bowser sneered.

'You've asked for it.' Yellow growled through his teeth, he drew his card.

'Spellbook Inside the Pot!' Yellow shouted and he played the card, both players drew three cards.

'Now I set two...' Yellow said and two reversed Spell or Trap cards appeared.

'...Next I change Goka to Defense and end my turn.'

Goka knelt and crossed his arms in front of his chest. (1800 DEF)

'You're hiding behind your HERO now?' Bowser sneered he looked at the card he had just drawn.

'I Summon Spear Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the long-beaked dragon appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Destroy Goka!' Bowser shouted and a cyclone hit Goka in the chest.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 3600) - (Bowser: 6700)

The small dragon knelt and folded its wings. (0 DEF)

'Blue-Eyes finish it!' Bowser shouted.

'I activate Responsibility!' Yellow shouted and one of his facedown cards lifted.

'I have a Level five or higher monster in my Graveyard so your attacking monster is gone!'

Bowser gasped as suddenly his Ultimate Dragon exploded.

'What the...' Bowser muttered he placed a card in his Disk it materialized behind Spear Dragon he nodded at Yellow.

Yellow drew his card.

'Perfect.' He mumbled.

'First I activate a classic card, it isn't used that much lately but the card is still useful.'

'Get on with it.' Bowser growled.

'Alright go Fissure!' Yellow shouted and the ground broke open, two hands dragged Spear Dragon under.

'Now I activate Damaged Mask, I Summon Masked HERO Dian!' The Warrior in white appeared again. (2800 ATK)

'He is destroyed during the End Phase.'

Yellow looked at Bowser's facedown card.

'Can't have that being a Mirror Force.' Yellow mumbled.

'I use my Spell card Form Change!' Yellow shouted and the card appeared.

'I send Dian back to my Extra Deck so I can Special Summon a new HERO with the same Level so I call forth Masked HERO Acid!'

A man wearing blue and red armor appeared, he held a small gun in his hand. (2600 ATK)

'Since he is Summoned he destroys all your Spell and Trap cards!' Yellow shouted and Acid fired a shot Bowser's facedown card was Negate Attack.

'Couldn't take risks there.' Yellow said.

'But I can take risks now and so I use Monster Reborn!'

Masked HERO Goka rose again. (2200- 2600 ATK)

'And I add Masked HERO Dusk Crow to the ranks!' Yellow shouted and a Hero wearing mostly black armor with a gray cape around his shoulders appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Triple direct attack!' Yellow shouted.

Bowser shielded himself with his arms but he still screamed as the three monsters struck him, Goka with a fire-ball, Dusk Crow kicked him in the gut and Acid blasted him with his gun.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 3600) - (Bowser: 300)

Bowser sat on his knees he was holding his stomach with his hands.

Yellow grinned.

'I set a card just in case, and I end my turn.' A reversed card appeared.

'Can you slow down there?' Bowser grunted, he gasped for breath.

'Gimme a minute.' Bowser sighted.

Rozalin walked down a small cave, the heat was getting less here.

'Don't know how long I can take it, the heat is getting to me.' She panted, her skin was sweaty.

'Are you scared and lost?' A female taunting voice said, the moment Rozalin entered a large round chamber.

'Who's there?' Rozalin shouted and Axem Pink leaped down from an overhanging rock.

'I knew that one of you eventually show up here.

'Why don't you just go out of the way?' Rozalin asked, she had a fierce look in her eyes.

Axem Pink chuckled. 'Red ordered your deaths, all of you and here I am, about to kill you!' Pink charged in axe first, Rozalin blocked the axe with her sword-shaped Duel Disk.

'A Duelist? I rather enjoy a Duel then cutting you up.' Pink said and she held her axe against her wrist it changed into a pink Duel Disk.

Mallow ran down a ledge, left of him was a pit filled with lava.

'Watch out.' An annoyed voice said, Mallow abruptly stopped.

'Aw to hell with it, just fall off, then you are dead and my mission is completed.

Mallow activated his Duel Disk.

'Show yourself!' Mallow shouted.

'Okay.' The annoyed voice said and Axem Green stepped from out of a small cave entrance he had a green axe-shaped Duel Disk activated.

'Look.' Green said. 'I have nothing against you, Red wanted you dead and so I shall follow his order.' The Ranger said.

'You don't seem all that happy to follow his orders.'Mallow noticed.

'You kidding me? I'd rather lay down and relax, but I have no choice now, unless you want to jump into the lava.'

'No chance.' Mallow replied.

Geno entered one of the larger rooms of the volcano.

'Okay Black you have exactly ten seconds to come out of your hiding place before I unleash my magic.' Geno said in a calm voice, he had his Duel Disk active.

Geno waited but there was no reply.

'Six... seven... eight... nine...'

'I am here.' Black said and he stepped from behind a rock.

'Great way to lose your cool dude.' Black said.

'I am not in the mood for your games, you belong to the Smithy Gang and thus you are my target.' Geno said.

'Fine dude, I'll take you.' Black said and he changed his axe into a black axe-shaped Duel Disk.

Mario suspiciously looked around him, he stood in the largest room in the volcano, a room surrounded by lava and two bridges, the two bridges connected a small island in the center of the lava-filled room, Mario walked over one bridge and stepped onto the small island.

'Red.' Mario said, and indeed Axem Red stood in the exact center of the island.

'No games?' Mario asked.

Red chuckled. 'Why? You would have to come here, for behind me lies the exit, and I have this.' Red showed Mario the Star Piece.

'How?' Mario wondered.

'Nothing worse, your friend Bowser was fighting the Semi-God and won, the Semi-God did not agree to that fact and attacked Bowser, we stepped in and killed that Semi-God, he dropped this Star Piece which I claimed as my price.'

Both Mario and Red activated their Duel Disks at the same time.

'All or nothing then?' Mario asked.

'Yes the rest of my team is after your friends to kill them, so no interference this is a test of skill.' Red said in a calm voice.

'Kill my friends?' Mario asked a hind of anger in his voice.

Red chuckled. 'Don't worry too much about them I am here to kill you as well, but let's place a little ante, you have the Star Pieces?'

Mario showed his Star Pieces.

'Winner takes all.' Red said and he put his Star Piece on the ground Mario put his back in his pocket.

'And I might even throw in this one.' Red said showing Mario a Duel Monster card.

'But that is...' Mario started.

'Yes one of the Legendary Planets you hunt.'

Mario thought for a moment.

'My life against that Star Piece and a Legendary Planet, at least I assume that if a lose you kill me and take all the Star Pieces, the Planets and my Millennium Puzzle?'

Red chuckled.

'Indeed although I am here purely for the Star Piece, but it seems The Trinity want the rest, I have no connections to The Trinity because we were hired by Smithy, but I bet they pay a lot to get these items.'

This time Mario chuckled.

'They just kill you and take them from your dead bodies if you not give them for free.'

'Hah The Trinity are in the same class as a Semi-God and we slain one, and from what I've heard The Trinity is weakened, they'll be easy, but enough chatting we Duel!'

Bowser was on his feet again, he had drawn his card.

'I've got you now Yellow.' Bowser said with a sly look on his face.

'I activate Dragon's Mirror!' He shouted and he played the Spell card.

The images of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Ultimate Dragon and Spear Dragon appeared, then the grotesque Five-Headed Dragon bursted out of the mirror it roared with all five heads. (5000 ATK)

'Take him down!' Bowser shouted and Five-Headed Dragon unleashed his mighty attack, aimed at Dusk Crow.

'Go Trap card Swamp of the Fallen!' Yellow shouted and Five-Headed Dragon's attack dropped to 2500.

He still blew up Dusk Crow.

Goka's attack rose to 2700.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 2700) - (Bowser: 300)

'No what happened?' Bowser gasped.

Yellow laughed. 'Swamp of the Fallen halves the Attack of the opponents monster.' Yellow explained.

Bowser growled he threw two cards into his Disk. 'Turn over.'

Yellow chuckled.

'It is over, your dragon might survive my attacks but your Life Points won't, Goka attack!'

'I have my own Trap card! Dragon Booster! For this attack my monster gains 500 points!'

Five-Headed Dragon fired his counter blast vaporizing Goka.

'Acid your move!'

Acid fired his shot, Five-Headed Dragon staggered backwards but he survived.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 2400) - (Bowser: 200)

'I draw!' Bowser shouted drawing his card.

'And now it is over because I activate Return From the Different Dimension!' Bowser shouted his Life Points halved and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared. (3000 ATK x2)

'With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network!' Bowser shouted and the dragons changed into two orbs of light, a black gate opened.

'I call forth the mighty Thunder End Dragon!'

With a shot of lightning a humanoid dragon with a long neck and small head appeared, it had wings on its back, it wore a blue and white armor, sparks of electricity surrounded it. (3000 ATK)

'Next I Detach a monster and... well you'll see what happens.' Bowser said.

Thunder End Dragon roared and electricity shot over the Field a huge explosion followed and when the smoke cleared Thunder End was the only one standing.

'Finish it!' Bowser shouted and Yellow screamed when the attack hit him dead on.

(Axem Ranger Yellow: 0) - (Bowser: 100)

Axem Yellow fell to his knees.

'How could I lose!' He shouted.

'Gwa ha ha ha I didn't even need a God to finish you off.'

Yellow slowly got back on his feet, his Duel Disk changed back into a battle axe.

'You should have died during the Duel.' Yellow said in a calm voice then he charged in.

Bowser saw him coming he stepped aside Yellow's attack missed Bowser.

'Got you.' Bowser said and he kicked Yellow in the back, Yellow fell flat on his face, Bowser placed his foot on Yellow's head.

Suddenly Yellow started to scream red energy floated from his body.

'I'm hungry.' Yellow said with a weak voice then he closed his eyes.

'Whose there!' Bowser shouted and with a chuckle Azrael appeared in front of him.

'You!' Bowser shouted.

'Don't think I was truly gone after Frogfucius handed me a defeat back at Nimbus Palace.'

Bowser glared at Azrael.

'Why are you here?' Bowser growled.

'To collect the souls of the one you defeated, consider yourself lucky I don't find you worthy enough to fight now.' Azrael said and with a laugh he disappeared.

Yellow appeared in the room where the huge statue of Smithy stood.

he was drawn to the huge shield Smithy wore.

'You can't have me! I am no part of the Smithy Gang we were hired!'

Yellow shouted and with a last scream he was pulled into the shield.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Smithy: One of the Rangers down, too bad Yellow was the weakest of them, the rest will proof quite worthy and impossible to beat._

_Azrael: I will continue to collect their souls._

* * *

Card Details:

Masked HERO Gust

Type: ?

Attribute: ?

level: 4

ATK: 1500

DEF: 1600

Note: The above card's Type is unknown, but I treat it as a Wind-Attribute monster.

* * *

Masked HERO Inferno

Type: ?

Attribute: Fire

level: 4

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1000

* * *

Masked HERO Bassols

Type: ?

Attribute: Earth

level: 3

ATK: 1000

DEF: 700

* * *

Masked HERO Fountain

Type: ?

Attribute: Water

level: 4

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1400

* * *

Masked HERO Dusk Crow

Type: ?

Attribute: Dark

level: 4

ATK: 1200

DEF: 1000

Note: The above 5 monsters have no Type, but I considered them as Warrior Type monsters like the rest of the HERO serie.

* * *

Mask Change Second

Normal Spell card

Discard 1 card and Tribute 1 "Masked HERO" monster. Transformation Summon 1 Level 8 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Attribute as the Tributed monster from your Extra Deck.

* * *

Double Attack (Team Strike)

Normal Spell card

Select 2 face-up "Masked HERO" monsters you control. During this turn, the 2 monsters can attack 1 monster together. If they do, their ATK becomes equal to their combined ATK, during damage calculation.

* * *

Form Change

Quick-Play Spell card

Return 1 "Masked HERO" monster you control to the Extra Deck. Transformation Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster with the same Level from your Extra Deck.

* * *

SOS

Normal Trap card

Activate only when a "Masked HERO" monster you control is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Masked HERO" monster from your Deck.

* * *

Responsibility

Normal Trap card

Activate only if there is a Level 5 or higher "HERO" monster in your Graveyard when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Destroy the attacking monster.

* * *

Damaged Mask

Normal Trap card

Select 1 "Masked HERO" monster in your Graveyard, and Special Summon it. Destroy it during the End Phase.

* * *

Swamp of the Fallen

Normal Trap card

This card reduces the opposing monster's ATK by half.

Note: The above 12 cards were all used by Jaden Yuki during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, all credits goes to the creative writers of all these chapters.

* * *

Dragon Booster

Normal Trap card

When a face-up Dragon-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: It gains 500 ATK.

Note: The above card was used by Spark during the Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal manga chapter 14. All credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter.

* * *

Mask Change (manga effect)

Quick-Play Spell card

Send 1 face-up "Masked HERO" monster you control to the Graveyard. Transformation Summon 1 "Masked HERO" monster from your Extra Deck with the same Attribute as the selected monster and the same Level, +2.

* * *

Masked HERO Goka (manga effect)

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Attribute: Fire

level: 6

ATK: 2200

DEF: 1800

This card gains 100 ATK for each "HERO" monster in your Graveyard.

* * *

Masked HERO Dian (manga effect)

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Attribute: Earth

level: 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 3000

If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your Deck.

* * *

Masked HERO Acid (manga effect)

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Attribute: Water

level: 8

ATK: 2600

DEF: 2100

When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls. Then, all face-up monsters your opponent controls lose 300 ATK.


	39. Backfire

39. Backfire.

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_After Valentina was defeated our heroes could enter Barrel Volcano for the last Star Piece located on Earth._

_Queen Nimbus gave them an air ship, but before they could leave they were brutally attacked by Fawful._

_After Fawful's defeat Dimentio showed up, in a relentless Duel against Frogfucius Dimentio ended victorious, resulting in Frogfucius's death._

_Our heroes were shocked but they had no time to rest The Axem Rangers showed up, after a short chase their Blade was taken down, in a last desperate attempt to kill our heroes the Rangers woke up Czar a huge Semi-God dragon, Bowser defeated the Semi-God Czar which was only a doll controlled by Zombone._

_Thanks to Czar the ship our heroes were on also crashed inside the volcano._

_After Zombone's defeat the Semi-God tried to kill Bowser, but was ultimately foiled by The Axem Rangers resulting in Zombone's death._

_Axem Red took the Star Piece and ordered the death of Mario's friends who are all spread out through Barrel Volcano, Red went after Mario himself and Yellow confronted Bowser, but Bowser stood his ground and defeated the first Axem Ranger._

_Now let's continue._

**Axem Yellow might be defeated but the rest of us are still in danger.**

**At this very moment I face Axem Red and he is about to Summon his Legendary Planet.**

**If I win this Duel I claim the Star Piece, but things are going too easy.**

Mario and Red faced each other both of them were focused.

'And now I have you Mario!' Red shouted.

'I activate my reversed card!' It was Miracle Fusion.

'I call back Inferno by Fusing Elemental HERO Heat and Lady Heat!' Red shouted and a muscular hero wearing a white bodysuit with red armor over it appeared. (2300 ATK)

Red looked at Mario.

'Time to bring out my ace.' He said.

'I play Polymerization, I Fuse Woodsman and Ocean together!' Red shouted and the first monster that appeared was a green-skinned man his right half was made of a tree.

The second one that appeared was a shark-like creature, they both swirled together the result was a white HERO with blue shoulders, the top of his head was blue and a red gem was stuck in its chest. (2500 ATK)

'Thats it the Legendary Planet.' Mario mumbled.

'Mario is it fear I see in your eyes?' Red sneered.

Mario did not react.

'Fine, I shall wipe you out now, you only have Ancient Gear Golem and your facedown card there doesn't scare me because of my Royal Decree.' Red said.

'I use the Effect of Terra Firma I sacrifice Inferno so Terra Firma absorbs his power!'

Inferno disappeared and Terra Firma glowed. (4800 ATK)

'Terra Firma attack Ancient Gear Golem!' Red shouted.

(Mario: 1200) - (Axem Ranger Red: 1000)

Terra Firma charged in Ancient Gear Golem prepared for the assault.

'Got you Red.' Mario said with a smile.

'I activate my facedown card!' Mario shouted.

'Royal Decree negates Trap cards!' Red shouted.

Mario chuckled. 'Who says it's a Trap card? Go Limiter Removal!' Mario shouted and the Spell card spun around.

Steam poured from Ancient Gear Golem as his pistons started to move faster. (6000 ATK)

'No!' Red shouted.

'Stop your attack Terra Firma!' Red shouted.

'Too late. Counter attack!' Mario said and Ancient Gear Golem punched Terra Firma in the gut, the Planet grunted and exploded.

(Mario: 1200) - (Axem Ranger Red: 0)

The Millennium Puzzle flashed and Red was launched onto his back he laid there.

Mario walked up to him. 'I am sick of you guys, now I take this Planet and the Star Piece.' Mario took the two things and he walked straight back to search for his friends.

Red was breathing fast, suddenly Azrael appeared in front of him.

'Azrael.' Red groaned.

'Was he too strong Red?' Azrael sneered.

'Finish me, that is what you want right?' Red said.

'O yes I want, but you haven't outlived your use.' Azrael slowly said.

'Red what do you say about some more power? The power to kill Mario?'

'If you could.' Red answered.

'Easy enough for me.' Azrael said.

The demon started to chant Red felt energy surging through his body.

_Yes Axem Red the power I gave you is a simple test, I want to see what happens if I infuse humans with Ener-D, with that power a hidden potential will be unlocked and great power will be gained, but it is still unstable._

'Red stood up. 'Mario! You will pay the ultimate Shadow Game!' The Axem Ranger shouted.

Pink and Rozalin stepped away from each other.

'So you start.' Pink said with a shrug.

(Rozalin: 8000) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 8000)

Rozalin drew her first card.

_Not bad at all, but I shall start slow. _Rozalin thought.

'Alright Pink I Summon Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode!'

The fierce woman leaped onto the field her sword held high. (1700- 1800 ATK)

'Turn end.' Rozalin said.

Pink drew her card, she stared at her hand then she started to laugh.

'This can't be good.' Rozalin mumbled.

'I activate Polymerization!' Pink shouted and two HERO monsters appeared on the Field, Burstinatrix and Avian, they swirled together and one of Jaden Yuki's most famous HERO monsters appeared, with his green armor, one wing on his back, his red tail and red dragon head as a right arm, it struck a pose. (2100 ATK)

'And I am not done yet, because I activate Fusion Recovery.' Pink said and two cards slipped from her Graveyard they were Burstinatrix and Polymerization.

'I activate Polymerization again!' Pink shouted.

'I'll add Sparkman in the mix!' She shouted and this time the HERO clad in yellow armor appeared, he and Flame Wingman swirled together.

The HERO that appeared now looked like Flame Wingman only clad in shining white armor and he had two wings on his back now. (2500 ATK)

'This is Shining Flare Wingman, his Effect is the same as Flame Wingman and he has a second Effect, he gains 300 Attack for each HERO in my Graveyard. (3100 ATK)

'Are you ready?' Pink sneered.

'Because Shining Flare Wingman attacks Paladin!'

Wingman took flight, he circled above Paladin then opened his second mouth and blew Paladin away, then Wingman landed in front of Rozalin and fired his blast at her.

(Rozalin: 4900) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 8000)

Rozalin sat on one knee she held her chest.

'I wouldn't stand up if I were you.' Pink said and she took a card from her hand.

'I activate De-Fusion!' She shouted and Shining Flare Wingman disappeared, first Sparkman appeared. (1600 ATK)

Next to him Flame Wingman appeared. (2100 ATK)

'Double direct attack!' Pink shouted and Rozalin screamed as first the electricity of Sparkman hit her, followed by the intense flames of Flame Wingman.

(Rozalin: 1200) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 8000)

Rozalin laid flat on her back, he was breathing hard, sweat was pouring down from her face.

'It is your turn if you are interested.' Pink said.

Rozalin didn't react, she was struggling to get up.

'Fine I say you give up, that justify my kill.' Pink said and her Duel Disk changed back into the axe.

'Not over... yet...' Rozalin groaned, she held her head while she stood up.

'Fine.' Pink shrugged and she changed the axe back into her Duel Disk.

Rozalin drew her card.

'I activate Ice Age Panic!' She shouted and ice appeared on the Field.

'I can Special Summon an Earth monster from my Deck so here is Amazoness Queen!' The fierce woman stepped to the front holding her sword over her shoulder. (2500 ATK)

'Next I activate Monster Reborn!' Rozalin continued and Amazoness Paladin leaped back onto the Field. (1700- 1900 ATK)

'And that is not all, I can also Normal Summon and I Summon Amazoness Swords Woman!'

This time the fierce Amazoness appeared, she let out a war cry. (1500 ATK)

Amazoness Paladin also gained power. (2000 ATK)

'Paladin take out her Sparkman!' Rozalin shouted.

Paladin took a leap through the air she made a swipe with her sword Sparkman groaned and fell to the ground.

'Queen, Flame Wingman is yours.' Rozalin commanded.

The Queen lifted her sword into the air, she rushed at Flame Wingman and sliced his head clean off.

'Swords Woman direct attack!' Rozalin shouted and the fierce woman charged in stabbing Pink through her chest, Pink staggered backwards.

(Rozalin: 1200) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 5700)

Pink looked hard at Rozalin before she drew a card.

'You only prolonged your defeat and death.' Pink said in a low voice.

She took a card from her hand.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' She shouted and Flame Wingman appeared on the Field again. (2100 ATK)

'I activate my Field Spell Skyscraper!' Pink shouted and buildings shot out of the ground, Flame Wingman stood on the largest of them.

'Next I set a card.' Pink said and a reversed card appeared.

'I attack your Queen! Thanks to her Effect she will survive but you still take damage!' Pink shouted.

Flame Wingman leapt from the building, his Attack Points rose to 3100, he shot a blast of flames at Amazoness Queen she waved the flames aside.

(Rozalin: 600) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 5700)

'Make your move, it'll be your last.' Pink sneered.

Rozalin didn't react, she simply drew her card.

'It's not over yet, I Sacrifice my Paladin and Swords Woman for The Grand Jupiter!'

In a blinding flash the Legendary Planet arrived on the Field. (2500 ATK) Axem Pink looked a little nervous.

'I'll use his Effect by discarding two cards!'

The huge Warrior absorbed the energy of Flame Wingman, the HERO disappeared, Jupiter's Attack Score rose to 4600.

'Queen direct attack!' Rozalin shouted and Amazoness Queen charged in she struck Pink with her sword.

(Rozalin: 600) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 3200)

'Jupiter finish it!' Rozalin shouted.

'Go Trap card A Hero Emerges!' The Trap spun around.

'Now you select a card in my hand, if it is a Monster I can Summon it.' Pink explained, but she only had one card in her hand.

'I Special Summon Burstinatrix in defense!' The female HERO appeared but immediately got blasted away by Jupiter.

'I play a facedown card of my own.' Rozalin said and a reversed card appeared.

'Turn over.' Jupiter's Attack Score returned to normal.

Pink drew her card.

'I play Fifth Hope, I target five HERO monsters and shuffle them into my Deck then I draw two cards, three if I didn't had any card on the Field.' Pink explained and Burstinatrix, Avian, Flame Wingman, Shining Flare Wingman and Sparkman fell out of her Discard Slot.

Pink drew three cards.

'I play Fusion Sage.' Pink said and a Polymerization slipped from her Deck.

'I now Fuse Clayman with my second Burstinatrix!' Pink shouted and the female HERO appeared followed by a heavy HERO wearing thick brown armor.

Both monster swirled together and a large female HERO wearing armor that resembled that of Clayman appeared, she had a shield as a left hand and a huge rocket launcher as a right hand, she crouched and hid behind her shield. (2500 ATK)

'This monster can attack directly while in Defense, I only need to halve her Attack Points! Fire!' Pink shouted.

Rampart Blaster fired a missile barrage.

'Go Amazoness Archers!' Rozalin shouted and her reversed card spun around, a few arrows hit the missiles.

Rampart Blaster stood up. (2000- 1500 ATK)

'Now she must attack.' Rozalin said with a smile on her face.

Pink pointed at Jupiter and the HERO fired another missile barrage.

Jupiter leaped in full force, they both got hit and both monsters exploded.

'No way!' Pink gasped.

'Yes!' Rozalin shouted drawing her card.

'I summon Amazoness Fighter!' Rozalin shouted and the muscular woman appeared, she flexed her muscles.

'Take her girls!' Rozalin shouted, Pink screamed when she got clobbered.

(Rozalin: 600) - (Axem Ranger Pink: 0)

Pink fell to the ground.

'I lost because My makeup's running!' She shouted.

'Yeah right.' Rozalin said, she turned around and walked straight to the exit.

Azrael appeared above Pink the moment Rozalin was gone.

'Tsk, Axem Pink how sad, I must take your soul now.' He said and then disappeared.

Pink appeared in the room with the statue. 'No!' She shouted as she got pulled into the statue, the braces around the wrists of Smithy glowed.

Black looked at Geno.

'Dude you need to relax.' Black said, Geno shrugged.

'Smile man it won't hurt you!' Black continued, Geno was getting annoyed.

'Okay, okay easy man, if you want to die so quick it is fine by me.'

(Axem Ranger Black: 8000) - (Geno: 8000)

Black took a card from his hand.

'I discard my Vision HERO Poisoner...' Black started and he discarded the card. '...Now I Special Summon Vision HERO Faris with his own Effect.'

A huge armored warrior appeared, he wore thick armor, he smashed his huge knuckles against each other. (1600 ATK)

'Dude now you are in for it because I can send a Vision HERO to my Graveyard.' Black said and a card slipped from his Deck, he discarded it.

'I still have my normal Summon, and I Summon Vision HERO Vyon!'

This time a muscular man appeared, he wore a bodysuit and a helmet with one optical sensor. (1000 ATK)

'And with the Effect of Vyon I send another Vision HERO to my Graveyard.' Black explained and another card slipped from his Deck he discarded it.

'Finally I set this and it is your turn dude.' Black said and a reversed card appeared.

_He relies on his Graveyard, I've never heard of these Vision HERO monsters, seems they send each other to the Graveyard, maybe their Effects activate from the Graveyard or when they are Special Summoned either way I have to be careful. _Geno thought.

'Draw!' Geno shouted drawing his card.

'I'll start with a Field Spell! Magical Citadel of Endymion!' Geno shouted and the volcano changed into the huge floating citadel.

'I call forth Gagaga Magician!' Geno continued and the young Spellcaster appeared inside the citadel, he felt at ease. (1500 ATK)

'Next I use his Effect to make him Level 8 and I Equip him with Bound Wand!' Geno shouted and the wand appeared in the hands of Gagaga Magician, his Attack score rose to 2300.

'Also because I activated a Spell card my Citadel gains a Spell Counter, as long as it has Counters it cannot be destroyed.' Geno explained.

'Now Gagaga Magician destroys Faris!' Geno shouted and Gagaga Magician casted a powerful spell through the Bound Wand, Faris exploded.

(Axem Ranger Black: 6300) - (Geno: 8000)

'Dude not cool! I activate my Trap card!' Black shouted and his reversed card spun around.

'Apparition! This let me Special Summon a monster from my Deck and I Summon Vision HERO Gravito!' This time a smaller monster with a huge shield attached to his arm appeared, he knelt and shielded himself. (2000 DEF)

'And I activate the Effect of three of my Hero monsters from the Graveyard, because I took damage I can Set them in my Spell Zone!' Black explained and the holograms of three HERO's appeared.

'These are Poisoner, Minimum Ray and Increase.' Black stated.

'So that is the idea.' Geno mumbled.

'Turn end.' He said and the Attack Score of Gagaga Magician dropped to 1900.

Black drew his card.

'Man I'm gonna show you what my dudes can do.' Black said.

'I Tribute Gravito so I can Special Summon two of my men from my Spell Zone, so first up is Minimum Ray!'

One of the holograms disappeared and a robotic warrior appeared on the Field, his one optical sensor looked at Gagaga Magician. (1200 ATK)

'And he was Special Summoned from my Spell Zone so his awesome Effect kicks in, bye bye Gagaga Magician!' Black shouted.

Minimum Ray's optical sensor glowed and a huge laser shot out of it, the Bound Wand exploded and Gagaga Magician remained. (1500 ATK)

'Fine, no skin off my back, I also Special Summon Vision HERO Increase!' Black shouted.

Another armored warrior appeared, he glared at Geno. (900 ATK)

'And he is called Increase because I can now Special Summon another one from my Deck so here is my girl Vision HERO Witch Raider!'

This time a woman wearing black robes and a which hat appeared, she held a mechanical staff in her hand. (2700 ATK)

'And when she is Summoned all Spell cards goes down.' Black explained.

'Then I remove a Spell Counter from my Citadel so it stays!' A huge explosion erupted over the Field but the Field Spell remained.

'Fine I activate Polymerization!' Black shouted and the Spell card appeared, the Citadel gained a new Counter.

'I Fuse my Increase and Minimum Ray together!' Black shouted and the two monsters swirled together. 'I Fusion Summon Vision HERO Adoration!'

With a crash a warrior wearing black armor appeared, it looked intimidating. (2800 ATK)

'The Effect of Adoration activates, I target monsters on both our sides, and your monster loses Attack Equal to that of the monster on my side, and I choose Witch Raider and Gagaga Magician.

Gagaga Magician lost all his power, he fell to one knee.

'Vyon destroy that Spellcaster, Witch Raider and Adoration direct attack!'

Geno staggered backwards and fell on the ground smoke was coming from his shoulders.

(Axem Ranger Black: 6300) - (Geno: 1500)

'Dude that must have hurt.' Black sneered.

'Not as half as its supposed to hurt.' Geno groaned as he stood up.

'Good, more pain for you when I kill you.'

Geno had drawn his card.

'Not gonna happen.' Geno stated.

'I activate Dark Magic Curtain!' Geno shouted, his Life Points halved, Citadel gained a second Counter and Dark Magician Girl leaped out unto the Field in a shower of petals. (2000 ATK)

(Axem Ranger Black: 6300) - (Geno: 750)

'I also Normal Summon Arcane Apprentice!' Geno shouted and a smaller Spellcaster wearing purple robes appeared, his head was covered by a purple hood and only his glowing red eyes were visible. (1000 ATK)

'Next I activate Level Award to make the Level of Dark Magician Girl 5.

'Now I Tune both of my monsters!' Geno shouted and his monsters changed into a total of 7 stars.

Citadel gained a third Counter.

'I call upon the master of the arcane, show your powers that will crush the darkness! Synchro Summon Arcanite Magician!'Geno chanted, slowly a purple-skinned magician appeared, he wore white armor and a staff in his hands. (400 ATK)

'Since he is Summoned he gains two Spell Counters and with each Spell Counter he gains 1000 Attack, and Arcane Apprentice was used for the Summon so I get Assault Mode Activate from my Deck.' Geno explained Arcanite Magician's Attack rose to 2400, also a card slipped from Geno's Deck he Set it.

'I also use Monster Reborn to Summon Dark Magician Girl!' Geno shouted and the female Spellcaster reappeared. (2000 ATK)

And a fourth Spell Counter appeared on the Citadel.

'I use the Effect of Arcanite Magician I remove a Spell Counter I control to destroy one of your cards, so I remove three from Citadel to destroy all your monsters!' Geno shouted.

'Not cool dude!' Black shouted when a huge explosion erupted over the Field.

'Arcanite and Dark Magician Girl direct attack!'

'DUUUUUUUUDE!' Black screamed when the magic blew him away.

(Axem Ranger Black: 1900) - (Geno: 750)

Black coughed, he slowly stood up.

'I move Increase and Minimum Ray back to my Spell Zone.' He whispered and both monsters appeared in his Spell Zone.

'I also Set the last card in my hand.' Geno said and a reversed card appeared.

Black quickly drew his card.

'You die now!' Black shouted

'I start with Vision Release!' Black shouted and he played the Spell card.

'I Special Summon Poisoner!' A new armored HERO appeared this one wore a helmet with one optical sensor. (900 ATK)

'When he is Summoned I halve the Attack of one of your monsters!' Black shouted and Dark Magician Girl became weaker. (1000 ATK)

'Next I use the Effect of Minimum Ray! I Tribute Poisoner and Summon him!'

The laser shooting HERO reappeared. (1200 ATK)

'Bye bye Arcanite Magician!' Black shouted.

'Go Assault Mode Activate!' Geno shouted, the laser beam missed its target and Arcanite Magician started to change, his armor became red and his look more fierce. (900 ATK)

'This is Arcane Magician/Assault Mode and his Effect is basically the same as that of the regular one.' Geno explained and Arcanite Magician gained two Spell Counters, his Attack Score rose. (2900 ATK)

'Damn dude you're annoying! Well then I Tribute Minimum Ray for Increase!' Minimum Ray disappeared and the last of his Vision HERO's in his Spell Zone appeared. (900 ATK)

'I'll use his Effect to Summon Witch Raider from my Deck!' Black shouted and a second one appeared. (2700 ATK)

'I'll attack Dark Magician Girl...' Black started.

'No you won't, you Special Summoned a monster and I activate Dark Renewal! I Tribute Dark Magician Girl!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster stepped into a coffin.

'Now I Summon Gagaga Magician and I destroy your Witch Raider!' Geno shouted, the coffin opened and Gagaga Magician leaped out, he blew a spell in the face of Witch Raider. (1500 ATK)

'Then I set these cards facedown and I end my turn!' Black shouted and the two cards appeared.

_You are dead dude, one card is Ego Boost and the other is Illusion, if you attack I weaken your monster and then kill you with Ego Boost._

'I end it now, I use the Effect of Arcanite Magician I remove his Counters to destroy all your cards on the Field.'

'Dude not cool!' Black shouted as a second explosion erupted over the Field, all his cards were gone.

'Take him!' Geno shouted and Arcanite Magician who has now only 900 Attack Points and Gagaga Magician charged their magic blowing Black over.

(Axem Ranger Black: 0) - (Geno: 750)

Black tried to stand up, he removed a pair of sunglasses from his helmet, Geno never noticed he had them up till now.

'I broke my shades.' He said and then fell flat on his back again.

'Time to find Mario.' Geno mumbled and he walked away.

When Geno was gone Azrael appeared.

'And another one from my collection.' He said.

Black appeared in the statue room.

'Nice statue dude, looks familiar, but why is it growing?' Black mumbled, then he noticed he was pulled into the helmet of the statue.

* * *

_Next Time:_

_Red: Mario!_

_Mario: Not you again._

_Red: Time for the ultimate Shadow Game now die!_

_Green: Don't forget me._

* * *

Card Details:

Vision HERO Poisoner

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 3

ATK: 900

DEF: 700

If this card is in your Graveyard when you take damage, you can place it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. You can Tribute 1 "Vision HERO" monster to Special Summon this card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If you Special Summon this card this way, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Halve its ATK and DEF.

* * *

Vision HERO Faris

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 5

ATK: 1600

DEF: 1800

You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Vision HERO" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card. When this card is Summoned, select and send 1 "Vision HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

* * *

Vision HERO Vyon

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 4

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1200

When this card is Summoned, send 1 Level 4 or lower "Vision HERO" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard.

* * *

Vision HERO Gravito

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 4

ATK: 500

DEF: 2000

You can Tribute this card to select and Special Summon 2 "Vision HERO" monsters from your Spell & Trap Card Zone.

* * *

Vision HERO Minimum Ray

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 3

ATK: 1200

DEF: 700

If this card is in your Graveyard, when you take damage, you can place it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is in your Spell & Trap Card Zone, you can Tribute 1 "Vision HERO" monster to Special Summon this card and destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.

* * *

Vision HERO Increase

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 3

ATK: 900

DEF: 1100

If this card is in your Graveyard when you take damage, you can place it in your Spell & Trap Card Zone. You can Tribute 1 other "Vision HERO" monster to Special Summon this card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone. If this card is Special Summoned from your Spell & Trap Card Zone, select and Special Summon 1 "HERO" monster from your Deck.

* * *

Vision HERO Witch Raider

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

level: 8

ATK: 2700

DEF: 1900

When this card is Summoned, destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls.

Note: The above 7 cards have no Type or Attribute but I treat them as Dark Attribute, Warrior Type monsters.

* * *

Vision Release

Normal Spell card

Select and Special Summon 1 "Vision HERO" monster from your Spell & Trap Card Zone.

* * *

Illusion

Normal Trap card

Activate only while you control a face-up "Vision HERO" monster. Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. Halve its ATK.

* * *

Apparition

Normal Trap card

Activate only when a "Vision HERO" monster is destroyed. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Vision HERO" monster from your Deck.

Note: The above 10 cards were all used by Aster Phoenix in the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, all credits goes to the writers of these chapters.

* * *

Vision HERO Adoration (manga effect)

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Attribute: Dark

level: 8

ATK: 2800

DEF: 2100

2 "Vision HERO" monsters

When this card is Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls and 1 face-up "Vision HERO" monster you control, except this card; the opponent's targeted monster loses ATK and DEF equal to the ATK of your targeted monster.

* * *

Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster (anime effect)

Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect

Attribute: Earth

level: 6

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2500

"Elemental HERO Clayman" + "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix"

This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it can attack your opponent directly. If it does, this card's ATK is halved during damage calculation only.

* * *

Ice Age Panic

Normal Spell card

Activate only while you control no monsters. Special Summon 1 EARTH monster from your Deck.

Note: The above card was used by Noah Kaiba during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 115: Brothers in Arms - Part 2, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.

* * *

Level Award

Normal Spell card

Change the Level of 1 monster on the field or your hand to any number of your choice between 0 and 8.

Note: The above card was used by Yako Tenma during the Yu-Gi-Oh R manga Duel Round 43, all credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter.

* * *

Dark Renewal

Normal Trap card

Activate only when your opponent Summons a monster(s) or when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Send 1 monster your opponent Summoned this turn and 1 monster you control to the Graveyard, and Special Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from your Graveyard.

Note: The above card was first used by Yugi during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime episode 61: The Master of Magicians, Part 2, all credits goes to the creative writers of that episode.


	40. Molten Destruction

40. Molten Destruction.

_Narrator:What happened last time on Yu-Gi-Oh War Against Smithy._

_The battle against the Axem Rangers is in full progress._

_Trapped inside Barrel Volcano Bowser defeated Axem Yellow._

_During that same time Geno managed to defeat Axem Black and Rozalin faced off against Axem Pink and managed to win._

_While Mario defeated Axem Red and took the Star Piece and Terra Firma one of the Planet Series._

_But Azrael who has been collecting the souls of the Rangers has some plans left with Red, he infused him with Ener-D and Red is aching for revenge on Mario. Now let's continue._

**Only Mallow remains to be found, I first meet up with Bowser, Rozalin and Geno together we go and find Mallow,**

**when we found him he seemed fine, and we even found our ship, heavily damaged but it still works, but before we can escape I have to face Axem Red one last time.**

Mallow wasn't looking at Axem Green.

'I really have no time for this, and I don't care what happens to me.

Your people took away grandpa from me, it is that his soul dwells in my Deck that I will beat you.'

Axem Green chuckled. 'So you trust in the power of the death? Fine I shall grand you that power myself.'

(Axem Ranger Green: 8000) - (Mallow: 8000)

'I start with Fusion Gate!' Green shouted and two portals opened behind Green and Mallow.

'This whole Field Spell is my Polymerization, I only have to Banish the Fusion Materials.'

Mallow didn't look worried he hadn't any expression at all.

'So you don't have anything to say?' Green muttered.

'Fine I'll Summon Burstinatrix!' He shouted and the female Hero appeared in a burst of flames. (1200 ATK)

'Then I activate a Spell card Hero's Bond! This let me Summon two more HERO's!' Green explained and Avian appeared first. (1000 ATK)

Followed by Clayman. (2000 DEF)

'Now that I have a small army I activate Fusion Gate!' Green shouted and Avian and Burstinatrix were sucked into the void, a new HERO leapt out of the void and it wasn't Flame Wingman.

This was a muscular man wearing thick armor, his armor had the color of fire and flames surrounded this HERO. (2600 ATK)

'My brand of HERO's aren't the traditional once, no these HERO monsters need an Elemental HERO and a monster of a specific Attribute, this Nova Master I just Summoned needs a Fire Attribute.'

Mallow still didn't say a thing.

'Okay then...' Axem Green muttered he clearly was dumbstruck.

Mallow suddenly drew his card.

'Set.' Mallow said and a reversed card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Summon.' Mallow stated after that and a small orange dragon standing on two legs appeared, the belly, neck and shoulders were beige a row of spikes covered his belly. (1200 ATK)

'Armed Dragon LV3.' Mallow said.

'Turn end.' Mallow stated.

Axem Green quickly drew his card.

'Nova Master attack it!' Axem Green shouted and Nova Master created a ball of fire in his hands he hurled it at the Armed Dragon.

'Trap card activate.' Mallow said and he pressed a button his reversed card spun around.

'Raigeki Break.' Mallow said and he discarded Baby Dragon lightning struck Nova Master the HERO exploded.

'Gah!' Axem Green shouted covering his head when pieces of armor came at him.

'I still have a defending monster so I end my turn.'

Mallow drew his card.

'Armed Dragon's Effect kicks in.' Mallow said.

'Armed Dragon LV3 changes into Armed Dragon LV 5!'

The small dragon changed a great deal, he became bigger and heavier, his skin turned red and the beige parts became black, the single row of spikes became three rows of spikes and it also got spikes around its chin, two small wings appeared on its back. (2400 ATK)

'Summon Harpie Queen.' Mallow quickly continued and the beautiful queen appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

'Mallow simply pointed at Green and Clayman, and Armed Dragon charged in crushing Clayman, Green tried to duck for cover to evade Harpie Queen, but failed.

(Axem Ranger Green: 6100) - (Mallow: 8000)

'I'll end my turn and Armed Dragon grows even further because he destroyed a monster this turn.' Mallow explained, Armed Dragon grew even more fierce the spikes became blades and the wings became blades as well, his tail grew and he got a spiked club at the edge, the dragon roared. (2800 ATK)

Axem Green was getting nervous, his hand shook when he drew his card.

_Need to get rid of his Dragon, or should I inflict damage? I know what his Dragon can do he needs to discard a monster to use his Effect, I'll Summon a strong monster and kill his Queen first._

Axem Green was panicking but Mallow missed that fact.

'I use Fusion Gate again this time I Banish Sparkman and Bubbleman!' The two HERO's were sucked into the void.

'I Summon Elemental HERO The Shining!' Green shouted and this time a HERO in shining white armor appeared, the Field was bathed in a bright light. (2600- 3800 ATK)

'My HERO gains 300 points for each of my Banished monsters and I have four, now he is too strong for the Effect of Armed Dragon so Shining take out Harpie Queen!' Green shouted and a bright light tore the bird-woman apart.

(Axem Ranger Green: 6100) - (Mallow: 6100)

'You've made a mistake!' Mallow suddenly shouted.

'That monster was my grandpa's monster!'

'Uh-oh.' Axem Green mumbled he waved as a signal to end his turn.

Mallow ferociously drew his card.

'I Sacrifice Armed Dragon LV 7 for Armed Dragon LV 10!'

'What the Hell!' Axem Green shouted.

'You shouldn't have that card! It is extremely rare!' Green was really in panic now.

The dragon roared and it grew to gigantic proportions, all but his legs were covered with armor, the huge dragon roared. (3000 ATK)

'I Summon Cyber Harpie Lady!' Mallow shouted and the Harpie wearing the breastplate appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I discard a card to destroy all monsters you control.' Mallow said in a cold voice and Armed Dragon roared the Elemental HERO fell to his knees before he was ripped apart.

'The Effect of The Shining activates, you destroyed it so I get two of my banished cards back.' Green explained and he took the two cards from his pocket.

'Kill him!' Mallow shouted and both Armed Dragon and Cyber Harpie charged in Axem Green screamed as he was launched on his back.

(Axem Ranger Green: 1300) - (Mallow: 6100)

Green groaned he slowly stood up.

'Hatred runs through you, it'll destroy you.' Green muttered as he drew his card.

'Well I don't care, I Banish Burstinatrix and Clayman!' Green continued and the two HERO's disappeared through the void and with a crash a huge and muscular hero appeared, he was clad in thick armor. (2200 ATK)

'This is Gaia, and he steals half the Attack of your Armed Dragon!' Green explained Armed Dragon grew weaker. (1500 ATK)

While Gaia became stronger. (3700 ATK)

'I also Banish Sparkman and Bladedge!' Green shouted and the two HERO's disappeared through the void The Shining reappeared in a flash of light. (2600- 4400 ATK)

'Gaia take the Harpie, Shining take the Dragon!' Green shouted and the monsters charged in.

(Axem Ranger Green: 1300) - (Mallow: 1300)

'I end my turn and that means the attack of Gaia turns back to normal.' Green said and Gaia became weaker.

Mallow drew his card.

'I play Monster Reborn.' Mallow said and the cute Baby Dragon appeared. (1200 ATK)

Green started to laugh. 'Of all the creatures you could Summon!' He shouted.

'You're not the first one who makes this mistake, this one was my Grandpa's favorite, he always won with this one.'

Mallow closed his eyes.

'I fought this Duel on vengeance, but no more, the soul of my Grandpa will decide the outcome.'

Mallow took another card he played it, the thing that appeared was a small red stopwatch with a face, it wore a purple cape, purple shoes and it held a staff in its hands.

'Time Wizard!' Axem Green shouted.

'Indeed all will ride on a gamble, Time Wizard Time Roulette!' Mallow shouted and the arrow on the staff started to spin around.

'If it lands on a skull I lose if it lands on a tower I win.' Mallow explained, Green was getting nervous, the arrow turned slower, it nearly stopped on a skull.

'Bad luck.' Green said, then it skipped and landed on a tower.

'Time Jump!' Time Wizard shouted and images of clocks appeared over the Field.

'All monsters become older now.' Mallow said.

'While your monsters die of age Baby Dragon gains a few years and so he becomes Thousand Dragon!'

Baby Dragon was gone and in its place the much older Thousand Dragon stood, it snorted. (2400 ATK)

'This is my grandpa's soul!' Mallow shouted and Thousand Dragon charged in Green was launched and landed on his back.

'I have a headache.' Green muttered and he passed out.

(Axem Ranger Green: 0) - (Mallow: 1300)

Azrael appeared after Mallow had left.

'They soon will find each other and their ship I've repaired, now Green your soul is mine.' Azrael said then he disappeared.

Axem Green appeared in the dark room, he had no time to think he was immediately pulled inside the boots of the statue.

Five minutes after Green was defeated Mario and the rest met nearby the exit.

'Seems we all made it.' Geno said, he sounded relieved.

'Well most of us were nearly defeated.' Bowser mumbled.

'Look there!' Rozalin suddenly shouted and they saw their ship, it was damaged but it still was in one piece.

Then they heart someone clap and Axem Red jumped off the roof of the ship he landed in front of them.

'And nicely done.' Axem Red said. 'Thanks to you my whole team is dead, Mario you defeated me, but I am here for my revenge.' Red lifted his arms in the air, and lava rose Geno, Mallow, Rozalin and Bowser leaped back, Mario and Red were surrounded by lava, the dark fog entered the area.

'A Shadow Game?' Mario shouted, Red only laughed.

'Yes and this one has an added bonus, you see if you take damage the lava rises, when your life hits zero, well I think I don't need to explain what will happen then.'

'You're sick Red!' Geno shouted.

Red closed his eyes. 'Can be, but I have nothing to lose, and if I really have to die, I bring at least one of you with me.

'I'm really sick of this!' Mario shouted.

'You know you've already lost, yet you want to face me again! I am sick of Smithy! The moment we're done with you we fly to Bowser's Mansion and reclaim it!'

Red chuckled.

'I am far past the point of stopping you, it cannot be done, but Azrael plays a dreadful game, after our Duel my time was up but Azrael decided to...'

Red stopped there as Azrael appeared behind him.

'Enough, your soul will be banished.' Azrael said and Red fell to the ground, the Axem Ranger looked up at Azrael, then he fell flat on the stomach. Oh, my head is spinning.' Red groaned.

'Yes and your soul is banished, Requiscat in Pace.' Azrael whispered.

In the dark room Red's soul was pulled inside the shield of the statue.

'He almost spoiled my plans instead I shall finish it. Azrael said and he put on Red's Duel Disk.

'Mario it will end here, I shall take you down and claim the Star Pieces.'

Mario had a serious look in his eyes.

_He lost a great deal of power not too long ago, while Dueling Frogfucius, he cannot be completely recovered from that, if I beat him we might get rid of him the same way we got rid of Grave._

(Mario: 8000) - (Azrael: 8000)

'I Summon the Ancient Gear Engineer!' Mario shouted and a warrior made of scrap metal appeared, it had a large drill for a right hand. (1500 ATK)

'One card facedown and my turn is over.'

Azrael drew his card he looked over his hand.

'I Summon Elemental HERO Knospe.' Azrael stated and a small HERO appeared, it looked like a plant with arms, legs and a cute face, it had buds as hands. (600 ATK)

'Next I'll use Double Summon!' Azrael shouted and lava shot into the air onto the Field. 'I Summon Elemental HERO Heat!' A bronze-skinned HERO appeared, he wore a full body armor. (1600- 2000 ATK)

'This one got 200 extra Attack Power for each HERO I control.' Azrael explained.

'Knospe direct attack because that is your Effect!' Azrael shouted and the small plant shot forth some vines they lashed at Mario's face, Mario groaned. 'Now Knospe gains 100 Attack Points extra.' Azrael said and Knospe became stronger. (700 ATK)

'Heat destroy his Engineer!' Azrael shouted and the mechanical warrior was incinerated by fierce flames.

(Mario: 6900) - (Azrael: 8000)

The lava around Mario rose a small bit.

'Is it getting to hot for you?' Azrael sneered.

Mario quickly drew his card.

'I'll end this fast.' He said looking straight at Azrael.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted and Engineer rose unto the Field again. (1500 ATK)

'Then I Sacrifice him for Jinzo!' Mario shouted and the famous android appeared from out of the lava. (2400 ATK)

'Jinzo take out Knospe!' Mario shouted and Jinzo fired his Cyber Energy Shock, the lava around Azrael also rose a bit but it didn't bother Azrael.

Now that Knospe was gone the Attack Score of Heat dropped to 1800.

(Mario: 6900) - (Azrael: 6300)

Azrael drew his card.

'Got it.' He mumbled and he played it, the card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone.

'Next I activate Polymerization.' Azrael played the Spell card.

'I Fuse Heat with Lady Heat in my hand!' Azrael shouted and a female version of Heat appeared on the Field, the two swirled together.

'I give you Elemental HERO Inferno!' A bonfire erupted around the Field and the muscular man Mario had dealt with before appeared on the Field. (2300 ATK)

'Inferno attack Jinzo!' Azrael shouted and Inferno created a huge ball of fire in his hands.

'Spell card Ego Boost!' Azrael continued and he played the card the fireball incinerated Jinzo.

(Mario: 6000) - (Azrael: 6300)

Azrael chuckled. 'Make your move.'

Mario drew his card, anger was running through his veins now.

'I activate Power Bond!' Mario shouted and he played the Spell card.

'I Fuse my Ancient Gear Golem, Knight and Cannon together!'

The three monsters appeared on the Field there they swirled together and the fierce mechanical centaur appeared in front of him, steam was pouring from it. (4400- 8800 ATK)

Geno smiled. 'If that attack comes through Mario wins.' He sounded hopeful.

'Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attack Inferno!'

A huge explosion erupted over the Field, when the smoke was clear Inferno was gone, Azrael sat on one knee covering himself with his hands and behind him stood a strange machine.

The machine was as large as the Duel Arena's they used back in the Duelist Kingdom, the machine had the same shape but instead of a Duel Field and seats for the players strange arms, panels and empty cylinders were attached to it.

Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem had his original Attack Points back. (4400 ATK)

(Mario: 6000) - (Azrael: 5300)

'That... was close...' Azrael muttered as he stood up, Mario looked confused.

'I owe you an explanation.' Azrael said and he looked at the machine.

'My Trap card Ener-D Drain saved me, the machine you see is an Ener-D reactor.'

'Things are getting worse.' Geno mumbled through his teeth.

'This one is only a prototype I made a Duel Monster card of it so I can see what it does and how it reacts to large amounts of Ener-D.'

'You want to make a real version of it?' Mario snapped.

'If this test is a success yes I will, that is why I needed Red but testing it myself is even better, thanks to Red I know that human beings can handle Ener-D in their bodies.'

Mario and the rest had worried looks on their faces

As for its effect, when it is activated it becomes a Field Spell, its Effect can be used during either Battle Phase I payed 1000 Life Points to activate it, it targets one attacking monster and drains it from its original Attack Points, the Attack is negated and the Attack Points of your monster are stored in this card, I can use these points for various Effects.' Azrael slowly explained.

A panel on the reactor said 4400.

'Now I believe you have to end your turn and you got the drawback of Power Bond.' Azrael softly said.

Mario nodded then he got hit by an electric shock Mario screamed and fell to the ground, the lava now almost surrounded him.

(Mario: 1600) - (Azrael: 5300)

Azrael casually drew his card.

'I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot.' He exclaimed and both players drew three cards.

'Time to end this, but before I do that I'll create a Token with the use of my reactor and 1000 Life Points.' Red explained, steam poured from the machine and a small blob appeared on the Field. (2200 ATK)

The panel on the reactor now said 2200.

'This Token has half of the Ener-D stored inside this thing as Attack Points, you are in luck it cannot attack this turn, nor can I Summon, not that it.'

Azrael smiled, he played a Spell card.

'De-Fusion!' He shouted and Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem disappeared.

First the Ancient Gear Golem Cannon appeared. (500 ATK)

Next to it the Ancient Gear Knight appeared. (1800 ATK)

Ancient Gear Golem did not appear because it couldn't be Special Summoned.

(Mario: 1600) - (Azrael: 4300)

'Inferno kill that Ancient Gear Cannon and end the Duel!' Azrael shouted.

'I use the Ener-D reactor!' Mario shouted and Inferno slummed to the ground as all of its Attack Points were drained. (0 ATK)

The panel on the reactor now said 5500.

(Mario: 600) - (Azrael: 4300)

The lava was now almost at Mario's feet.

'How did you know you could use it?' Azrael hissed.

'I didn't, I just guessed.' Mario said but he sounded relieved.

Azrael chuckled. 'Not that it matters make your move it will soon be over.'

Mario drew his card.

'I activate my Double Summon!' Mario shouted.

'And I Summon Ancient Gear!' The small machine made of pistons appeared. (100 ATK)

'I sacrifice all three of my monsters!' Mario shouted and outside the volcano lightning struck.

'I call upon your godly powers! Slifer the Sky Dragon!'

Bowser, Rozalin and Mallow took a few steps back, Geno nodded, slowly the huge head of Slifer appeared inside the volcano, the huge God roared. (2000 ATK)

'Slifer take out his Inferno!' Mario shouted and Azrael ducked for cover as the huge God unleashed his mighty attack.

(Mario: 600) - (Azrael: 2300)

'Slifer! No! No this is not good!' Azrael clearly in panic now he nervously looked around him for a way out.

'I set a card and my turn is over.' Mario said and a card appeared in his Spell/Trap Zone, Slifer's attack decreased to 1000.

Azrael was shaking he barely could draw his card.

'I Summon Sparkman!' He shouted and the electric charged HERO appeared. (1600 ATK)

Slifer's second mouth immediately opened it blew Sparkman from the Field.

'My Token kills God!' Azrael shouted.

'I activate Dust Tornado!' Mario shouted and his Trap card spun around, lightning struck the Ener-D reactor it exploded and with it the Token.

'Damn it!' Azrael screamed.

'Draw!' Mario shouted drawing his card.

'Pot of Avarice!' He shouted and he shuffled Jinzo, Cannon, Knight, Gear and Golem back into his Deck then he drew two cards, Slifer's Attack score rose to 3000.

'Slifer attack him directly!' Mario shouted Azrael screamed when the attack raged over him.

(Mario: 600) - (Azrael: 0)

When the fog of the Shadow Game disappeared the lava was back to its original level, and Azrael was gone.

'Finally we can go out.' Mario sighted from relieve.

Dimentio was watching the Nimbus City ship rising from the volcano.

'So Azrael failed?' Dimentio wondered.

'Aha ha ha seems he is trapped inside the Shadow Realm like Grave.'

Dimentio closed his eyes.

'Grave had the first turn but he failed, then Azrael took over and he also failed. Watch out Mario the strongest of the Trinity comes for you.' With these words Dimentio disappeared.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bowser: So we finally can rid my mansion of these intruders!_

_Smithy: They are coming too close! Stop them!_

_Exor: My minion will do her work._

_Kammy: Hello master Bowser, welcome home, yes welcome home indeed._

* * *

Card details:

Ener-D Drain

Normal Trap card.

When activated place it in your Field Spell Zone as a Field Spell cards, destroy all other Field Spell cards active.

During either Battle Phase you can pay 1000 Life Points target the attacking monster and store its original ATK on this card.

When you take Damage from a direct attack you can use the energy of this card to negate the damage. Once per turn instead of Summoning a monster you can pay 1000 Life Points Special Summon 1 Ener-D Token (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 8/ATK ?/DEF 0) The Token gains 50 % of the energy stored on this card it cannot attack the turn it is Special Summoned, when this card is not face-up in the Field Spell Zone destroy all Ener-D Tokens.

Note: This card was created by me for this story only, I have this card planned as a one-time use but maybe it will return in the future.


	41. Imperial Iron Wall

41. Imperial Iron Wall.

**The Axem Rangers are gone, we are well underway to Bowser's mansion.**

**We've dealt with Grave and with Azrael, this means that only Dimentio remains, our most powerful adversary up till now.**

**Well Bowser supported Rozalin, Mallow, Geno and me, and now it is time for us to support Bowser to get his mansion back.**

**Exor we come for you.**

The white air vessel carrying Mario and the rest went straight for Bowser's mansion.

'There is something I must show you.' Geno suddenly said breaking the silence.

'What is it Geno?' Mario asked noticing the urgent tone in his voice.

'You can come out of the shadows Merlon.' Geno said and a blinding flash of light illuminated the room.

When the light faded a young-looking man stood in the center, his skin was pale, his pointy ears stuck out of a purple hood covering most of his face, when Mario looked at him he saw that Merlon had yellow eyes, the weirdest part were the two wings sticking out of his back, Merlon wore purple robes.

'I shall adjust my appearance.' Merlon said with a mystical voice, light surrounded Merlon and when he stopped glowing the purple robe was gone, instead he wore an iron chest plate, leather bracelets, he also wore leather pants studded with iron plates to protect his tights, kneecaps, shins and ankles, he also wore an iron helmet, his pointy ears were gone, instead he had normal ears now, his skin was still pale.

'Guys this is Merlon of Star Heaven.' Geno introduced him.

Bowser took a few steps back.

Dimentio who floated above Exor felt the sudden appearance of Merlon.

'Aha ha ha and so it begun, Star Heaven finally got involved, their best general showed his face.' The jester mumbled.

'I shall crush him if you want.' Exor said, Dimentio only laughed.

'No need my dear Exor, he cannot do a thing.' Exor opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't think of anything.

'Out of words Exor?' Dimentio sneered.

'Why can't he do anything?' Exor asked.

'In due time you will know Exor.' Dimentio softly said then he disappeared.

'So Merlon it seems you and Geno know each other.' Mario said.

'Yes we do know each other.' Geno replied.

'That is a story for another time, this is urgent.' Merlon said he looked at each of them.

'Merlon we need to enter the Shadow Realm.' Geno said.

'I know you need to stop Smithy, you see the Star Road connects Star Heaven to every world that has life on it.' Merlon started to explain.

'I sensed that the Dark World opened, that is where the Trinity comes from, I was heading to your location, that was around the time you Dueled Bowser to safe Rozalin.' Merlon looked at Mario.

'When I arrived the Duel was already done and then Exor landed, Exor crushed the Star Road as you know, Exor like all other Semi-Gods you defeated came from the Dark World.' Mario raised his hand.

'Sorry to interrupt, but when Exor landed the Dark World was open, but the Trinity came from the Shadow Realm.' Mario said and Merlon nodded.

'That is right, they came from the Dark World many years ago, but they stayed in the Shadow Realm all that time, and so a part of the Dark World fused with the Shadow Realm.'

Bowser had his eyes closed. 'So.' He grunted. 'What has this to do with Exor?'

'I want to explain that right now.' Merlon replied.

'Exor crushed the Star Road but that is not all, since a part of the Dark World and the Shadow Realm were fused together and so a small part of the Shadow Realm was open at the moment the Dark World was open and that was when Exor landed, and it is your luck that Exor also pierced the Shadow Realm, meaning that he is the entrance.'

Mallow and Rozalin had a shocked look on their face, Geno showed no emotion and Bowser simply couldn't comprehend it.

'I get it.' Mario said. 'If we beat Exor we can enter the Shadow Realm, and when we enter the Shadow Realm we automatically enter the Dark World.'

'Exactly.' Merlon said.

'But...' Bowser started he pointed at Merlon. 'Why didn't you help?'

'I wanted to but when the Star Road was crushed my power faded away, I couldn't return to Star Heaven so I had to hide in the Shadows, now that all Star Pieces on Earth are back together my power almost returned to me, I can help you now but I cannot vanquish evil.'

'So we gonna storm the roof right now and kill Exor!' Bowser shouted.

'Not before I help you.' Merlon said and he chanted something, light surrounded all five Duelists and when the light faded their outfits were different.

Mario wore a breastplate similar to the one Merlon wore only made of leather, the breastplate was black, under it Mario wore a red shirt, he also wore blue jeans, around his ankles, shins and kneecaps he wore black leather protectors.

Around his neck Mario wore a golden necklace with a red gem attached to it.

Mallow wore an outfit like that of Mario, only his outfit was mostly white with gray, and his chest armor covered more of his body, Mallow also wore a leather helmet with a red gem in the center.

Bowser's outfit was a lot different and heavier, he wore full iron armor with exposed arms, his arms were protected by braces, on his head he wore an iron helmet with a red gem attached to it, his armor was crimson red.

Geno simply wore robes, only these robes were black, and his hood covered even more of his face, he wore a circlet around his head with a red gem stone resting on his forehead.

Rozalin wore a white bodysuit, she wore a black leather jacket with studded shoulders, arms, and elbows, she also wore black gloves, around the sides of her legs she wore armor, her shins and kneecaps were also protected and she had black leather, sturdy boots, she also wore two earrings, in her left ear it was just a ring in her right ear it was a ring with a red gem hanging from it.

'Much better.' Merlon mumbled looking at the results.

'You all wear a red gem, that gem is filled with enchantments that will protect you from shadow magic, any other kind of magic and most injuries.'

The ship moved closer to Exor, Merlon and the other stood on the front deck of the ship suddenly Dimentio appeared in front of the ship.

'Aha ha ha ha ha, look what the cat dragged in, you walked into my trap like a group of hungry mice in search for cheese.'

'Dimentio come on! I'll kill you!' Mallow shouted, Dimentio pulled a sad face then he bursted in a loud laughter.

'No I cannot allow you to go there.' Dimentio suddenly said in a serious voice.

'Stand back.' Merlon whispered, the others knew it was serious so they backed off. Dimentio suddenly shouted something and Merlon immediately reacted by chanting something a large explosion erupted in mid-air then it was silent.

'Hmmm, I see, annoying.' Dimentio mumbled.

'Exor they're yours!' Dimentio shouted.

'Gladly.' The huge sword spoke, his eyes opened wide and a laser beam shot out of his eyes blowing away the hull of the ship, it crashed into the rocks where Bowser's mansion stood on top.

'Is everyone okay?' Merlon asked he looked around.

'I'm fine.' Geno muttered while he helped Mallow get to his feet, when everyone stood they looked at each other.

'Thank goodness for the enchantments.' Bowser muttered.

Merlon looked up at Exor.

'This can be a real problem, if we can get to the top Dimentio waits.'

'Don't worry Merlon we gonna knock him out of the sky if we need to.' Mallow said he suddenly had a fierce look in his eyes.

The six entered Bowser's mansion, it was a long climb, but with Merlon's help a lot easier.

'So we need to be careful now.' Geno whispered when they stood in the front hall.

'Follow me.' Bowser whispered and he took the lead, they crossed the main hall and the guest room without any trouble, then they climbed the stair and still no enemy.

'Alright across this hall lays the room we had out Duel Mario, I think someone is guarding Exor but I shall deal with that.' Bowser said he sounded sure of himself.

'And Exor's guardian is also guarded.' A female voice said, a black mist rose from the floor and a stunning woman appeared in the center of the floor, she wore a black hooded cloak, only covering her chest revealing the rest of her belly.

Her silver hair stuck out from under the hood.

She also wore a long black skirt and black boots.

A standard Duel Disk was strapped to her wrist, she wore sunglasses.

'Kammy?' Bowser shouted.

'Is it really you Kammy?' The woman removed her sunglasses, she had bright blue eyes.

'Yes.' The woman replied in a cold voice.

'Great! I hoped you were still alive, guys this is Kammy she helps me in the mansion, she isn't a servant or a butler...' Bowser started but then his expression changed to doubt.

'Wait, why are you wearing these clothes and why did you appear from the shadows?'

Kammy laughed a cold laugh.

Exor showed me the path to freedom.' Kammy said.

'Bowser stand back this one is controlled by Exor!' Merlon shouted.

'I am not controlled! Bowser left me when I was almost killed I decided to follow Exor! He spared me and he helped me!' Kammy activated her Duel Disk.

'I am to stop her.' Bowser said and he stepped to the front.

'Clearly saving her from the streets wasn't enough to break Exor's mind control I will make sure the spell will be broken, even if that means letting her feel the wrath of Ra!'

Kammy softly smiled. 'ladies first.'

(Kammy: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

Kammy drew her card.

'I summon Pyramid Turtle.' She stated and the large turtle with the pyramid as his shell appeared. (1200 ATK)

'I end my turn there.'

'She uses a Zombie Deck and that Pyramid Turtle is a trap to summon a stronger creature, at least that is my guess.' Geno said he sounded worried.

'I don't care, trap or not I'll flatten it!' Bowser shouted and he drew his card.

'I summon Spear Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the small dragon with the long beak and leathery wings appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Pierce that Pyramid Turtle attack!' Bowser shouted and the dragon fired a cyclone from its beak Pyramid Turtle was blown over.

(Kammy: 7300) - (Bowser: 8000)

'You destroyed my Pyramid Turtle which means I get to summon this one from my Deck, the Patrician of Darkness!' An ugly blue-skinned Fiend with white hair appeared, he wore a dark red and black cloak. (2000 ATK)

Spear Dragon crouched down in Defense. (0 DEF)

'I end my turn.'

Kammy quickly drew his card.

'Hmm I expect a Vampire Mill Deck, using Vampire cards to mill the Deck of her opponent.' Geno mumbled.

'Sounds annoying.' Mario added.

'I go with four facedown cards.' Kammy said and a reversed monster appeared with behind it three Spell/Trap cards.

'Patrician kill that Spear Dragon!' Kammy shouted and the Fiend casted his black magic Spear Dragon exploded.

'That ends my turn.'

Bowser slowly drew his card.

'Guys this might be a Duel I cannot win.' He said.

'Bowser what do you mean?' Rozalin asked.

'This Deck I know, this is the very first Deck Kammy used, if I am right you soon see what I mean.'

Rozalin and Mallow looked worried.

'If my hunch is correct that facedown card might be Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.' Bowser muttered, then he took a card from his hand.

'I activate Ancient Rules!' He shouted and the Spell card appeared.

'Come forth Blue-Eyes!' Bowser shouted and the dragon appeared in the room with a loud roar. (3000 ATK)

'Attack Patrician with White Lightning!'

The dragon unleashed his mighty blast.

'Patrician redirects the attack!' Kammy shouted and the attack bent off to the facedown monster which was indeed Warrior Lady of the Wasteland.

'I was right, and now you'll use her effect to summon Millennium Shield.' Bowser said, Kammy nodded and a huge red shield with golden edges appeared, it bore the Eye of Wdjat on the front side. (3000 DEF)

'Like I thought, in that case I set a card and I end my turn.' Bowser stated and a reversed card appeared.

'Seems like a solid wall to me, Patrician of Darkness redirects any attack to Millennium Shield, which with its high defenses in almost unbreakable.' Geno explained.

'But what if Bowser summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon which is stronger, and Spell and Trap cards can still destroy it.' Mario added.

'But I have a solution to that.' Kammy said and she drew her card.

'First of all my facedown card Mist Body.' She said and the card spun around, the mist appeared around Millennium Shield.

'See perfect defense.' Kammy sneered.

'Next for the Trap cards I have Royal Decree.' Another one of the cards spun around.

'Now no other Traps than this one can be active.' Kammy explained.

'And now for my true intention my last card Wave-Motion Cannon!'

A weird device appeared on the Field, it mostly looked like an oval container with a tube on the front, the thing was greenish and decorated with all kinds of pipes, glass bulbs and displays.

'This is trouble!' Geno shouted.

'That thing can be destroyed during a Standby Phase, then you deal damage to your opponent for each Main Phase that thing is active!'

'No that means Bowser loses in eight turns!' Mallow shouted.

'Indeed.' Bowser said he had his eyes closed.

'I taught her well, there is only one card in my Deck that can resist the attack bending skill of Patrician.'

'So I set a card and my turn is over.' Kammy said and a reversed card appeared on her Field.

Bowser looked at the card he had drawn.

'This might work, I activate Stamping Destruction!' Blue-Eyes stamped with its foot on the ground Royal Decree scattered.

(Kammy: 6800) - (Bowser: 8000)

'And now my facedown card! Burst Breath, I wipe out all your monsters at once!' Bowser shouted.

'Not if this card can help it, a second Royal Decree!' Kammy shouted and her facedown card spun around, Bowser's Burst Breath stayed facedown.

'Blue-Eyes attack Patrician!'

'Redirect attack!' Kammy shouted and the White Lightning bounced off Millennium Shield.

'Damn forgotten Patrician can redirect attacks, I need to stay calm, Turn end!' Bowser muttered.

Kammy drew her card, the hand in the display on Wave-Motion Cannon moved to one.

'I build in some extra defense, Magic Reflector!' Kammy shouted and a barrier appeared around Wave-Motion Cannon.

'You should have destroyed my Cannon with your Stamping Destruction, although if you had done that you still couldn't get past my defense, and then I would have defeated you with cards like these Meteor of Destruction!'

A huge portal opened and a very large meteor came out of it, Bowser screamed when the meteor hit him, smoke came from his shoulders.

'The enchantments on my armor protect me from your Psychic powers Kammy.' Bowser muttered.

'Might be, but they do not prevent your Life Points from going down.

(Kammy: 6800) - (Bowser: 7000)

'I won't give up, I summon Blizzard Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the small dragon with the huge wings on its legs appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I use his effect on Patrician!' Bowser shouted and the small dragon unleashed a small snowstorm Patrician got frozen in a block of solid ice.

'Now it cannot attack on your turn, and I end my turn.'

Kammy casually drew her card, she looked at it, the counter on the Motion-Wave Cannon turned to two.

Kammy shrugged. 'I cannot do anything so I just pass.'

Bowser quickly drew his card.

'I use the effect of Blizzard Dragon again!' He shouted and once again Patrician got turned into a popsicle again.

'And for the rest I pass.'

Kammy drew her card, the Wave-Motion Cannon display pointed to the three.

'I play a Spell card, Magical Stone Excavation!' The card appeared. 'I discard two cards and move a Spell card back to my hand.' Kammy discarded the cards and a Spell slipped out of her discard slot she took it and played it.

A portal opened again and a second Meteor of Destruction crashed on Bowser's head, he grunted.

(Kammy: 6800) - (Bowser: 6000)

Bowser's hand shook, he took a few deep breaths then he drew his card.

'I use the effect of Blizzard Dragon a third time.' Bowser exclaimed and Patrician got frozen once more.

'I set a monster and I end my turn.' Bowser stated and a hidden monster appeared on his Field.

Kammy quickly drew her card, the Wave-Motion Cannon pointed to a four.

'I play my Spell card Tremendous Fire!' Kammy shouted and a huge bonfire surrounded both Duelists.

(Kammy: 6300) - (Bowser: 5000)

'I end my turn, and you make your last move, next turn it points to five then I destroy it to cause 5000 points of damage.' Kammy laughed.

Bowser drew his card.

'I have one shot at this! I flip my Morphing Jar!' The cackling thing in the jar appeared. (700 ATK)

Bowser discarded five cards, Kammy just one.

'It all depends on the next five cards I draw.' Bowser said as he closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his Deck.

Dimentio was watching the Duel through a strange kind of portal.

Suddenly his view blurred and the head of Azrael appeared.

'Dimentio.' Azrael said.

'What do you want Azrael?' Dimentio sighted. 'I was enjoying a show here.'

'This is more important, you killed that man Frogfucius.'

'So what?'

'He had one of the Legendary Planets, did you know that?' Azrael said.

'No I did not know that.'

'Well bad luck, they recovered the body and it is kept inside Nimbus Castle, no way you can recover that.'

'Damn it!' Dimentio cursed.

Azrael laughed. 'If I wasn't recovering I would have got it myself, no worries it is in his home, he left it there before he got to Nimbus City.'

'I'll probably miss the ending of the Duel but I will get it.' Dimentio said with an irritated tone in his voice he snapped with his fingers and disappeared.

Bowser held the five cards in his hand, he peeked through his eyelid, then Bowser saw one particular card.

'Gwa ha ha! Kammy you're out of luck again!' Bowser shouted.

'First I activate my Spell Dragon's Scent!' The Spell card appeared.

'Since you have two monsters I can Special Summon a dragon and I summon a second Blue-Eyes!' A second of the ferocious dragons appeared with a loud roar. (3000 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice my two Blue-Eyes and Morphing Jar!' Outside lightning struck, a loud roar bellowed over the area.

'Behold The Winged Dragon of Ra!' The huge God appeared outside a hole appeared and the beast stuck his head through the roof. (7700 ATK)

Dimentio appeared at Frogfucius's house.

'I don't want to search the whole house.' Dimentio muttered and he snapped with his fingers a huge explosion ripped the house apart, a single card floated in the air, Dimentio grabbed it and looked at it.

'So The Supremacy Sun aha ha ha ha.' Dimentio laughed and he disappeared.

'Winged Dragon take my life and that of Blizzard Dragon!' Bowser shouted, Ra roared Blizzard Dragon disappeared and Bowser fell to his knees, Ra became stronger. (14.499 ATK)

'Attack Patrician of Darkness!' Bowser shouted, and Ra unleashed his mighty attack.

'Patrician redirect the attack to Millennium Shield!' Kammy shouted.

'Won't do Kammy, Ra is unaffected by monster effects.'

'No!' Kammy screamed when the attack hit Patrician was vaporized like all the cards Kammy controlled, she was launched and fell on her back at the other end of the room.

(Kammy: 0) - (Bowser: 1)

Kammy fell to the ground, Bowser walked up to her and lifted her in his arms.

'All will be okay now my dear.' He whispered in her ear.

Bowser noticed her soft breathing.

'She's asleep, it will be alright, lets bring Kammy to her room.' Bowser said and he lead the rest to the bedrooms, when Kammy was lying in her bed.

'So we wait until she wakes up?' Mallow asked.

'No there is no time for that, I'll stay with her and try some spells to wake her up you press on.' Merlon said.

'Bowser before we go, what is it with you and Kammy?' Rozalin asked.

'You know the Arcadia Movement?' Bowser asked.

'Yeah, that was the institute that helped Psychic Duelists learning to control their powers, but a few years ago the founder was killed, a new man took it over but then the Arcadia Movement stopped when there were nasty rumors.'

'Indeed.' Bowser said.

'Kammy became a member of the Arcadia Movement after the fall of Sayer, when the Arcadia Movement truly fell Kammy and a few others landed on the streets, each of them except for Kammy could control their Psychic powers.'

Kammy moved to her  
side, Bowser looked at her with a tender look in his eyes.

'I've heard of a fearsome Duelist, I checked it out and found Kammy with her Psychic powers out of control, I Dueled her and beat her, it wore her out and she fell unconscious.

At that time a professor lived in New York, his name was E. Gadd, I went to him and E. Gadd made a device that helped her control her powers, after that I moved from New-York to this remote island, I taught Kammy how to Duel without activating her powers, but she didn't have a home so she lived with me from that moment on.'

'Bowser, who would have known you had someone you fight for.' Mario mumbled.

'Your actions with Rozalin, you said you wanted to take over this Island group, I have a feeling you wanted that to give Kammy a safe place to live.'

Bowser wiped a tear from his eyes.

'Enough, I want my mansion back, lets go.'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bowser: Okay Exor here I am..._

_Boomer: ..._

_Bowser: Wait you are not Exor, who are you?_

_Boomer: The name is Boomer, I am Exor's last line of defense._

_Bowser: I'm gonna break through you!_

* * *

Card details:

Dragon's Scent

Normal Spell card

Activate only while your opponent controls 2 or more monsters. Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand.

Note: The above card was used by Chazz Princeton during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, chapter 48, all credits goes to the creative writers of that chapter.


	42. Two-Man Cell Battle

42. Two-Man Cell Battle.

**Bowser saved Kammy, but I made my decision.**

**Bowser can have anything that awaits us until we reach the roof.**

**But Exor is mine, yet I don't think Mario will let me, I can use his help even without Ra Exor will be quite a challenge for me and my Spellcasters alone.**

Smithy was phasing up and down through his room.

'Damn how could thing have gone out of hand like this?' He muttered, suddenly someone knocked on his door. 'Come in!' Smithy replied somewhat agitated.

A large man stepped into the room, he was covered in a cloak and hood, his hood was orb shaped, like he had no normal shaped head.

'Sir Grodus!' Smithy shouted standing still immediately.

'Smithy you have disappointed me.' Grodus said and he didn't sound amused.

'Sir Grodus listen please Boomer is still there defending Exor!'

Grodus let out an awful laugh. 'Boomer will be casted aside, and Semi-Gods tend to lose power when they are not in their own world, this one is here for a long time and they have Geno and Merlon.'

'Dimentio is still there he will tend to that, and if they break through I have a second line of defense.' Smithy said, Grodus looked at him.

'I don't trust that jester one bit.' Grodus muttered.

Meanwhile Azrael sat in the dark room, he was glaring at the statue of Smithy.

'Still here?' A tired voice sounded behind Azrael.

'Grave I hear you are back.' Azrael replied.

Grave stepped into the room, he was still weak.

'Dimentio freed my soul, I was resting I gained some of my power back and I am soon ready for the final phase.

'The final phase is almost ready.' Azrael said his eyes still fixed on the statue.

Somewhere in the depths of the Shadow Realm a body-less presence woke up.

_H-ha ha ha ha ha, and they thought they got rid of me, the Millennium Ring is in the hand of my enemies._

Suddenly the presence felt a young man approaching.

_H-ha ha ha this one is wicked, I feel a dark presence inside his mind, I take him and when the Millennium Ring comes I take it and make a full return, not too long now and I will destroy everything!_

Bowser and the others ran down the hallway, but the door they needed didn't come closer.

'Some sorcery.' Merlon said and he stopped the others also stopped.

'Dimentio come out!' Geno howled and the jester appeared.

'Aha ha ha you figured me out, but you won't leave alive, I'm gonna kill you all!' Dimentio charged a sphere of darkness in his hands he fired it.

'No you don't!' Merlon shouted and he casted it aside.

'Merlon I help you.' Geno said and he charged his own spells.

'The rest of you go through the door.' Merlon whispered.

'To arms!' Geno shouted and he fired his spells, Dimentio evaded them and fired his own spells back.

Bowser, Mario, Rozalin and Mallow went through the door because Dimentio was distracted.

In the center of the room a man stood, he was muscular he only wore shorts and army boots, his head was bald.

This was the same room Mario had his Duel against Bowser on the chandeliers, the fallen chandelier and the damage from the fall were still visible.

'So you are the next one!' Bowser cried and he stormed to the front, the man stood still, Bowser stopped in front of him.

The man looked up, he activated his Duel Disk.

'So you want to reach Exor, behind me is the stairs to the roof.'

'I know this is my mansion you idiot.' Bowser snarled.

'I put my emotions away, I am a warrior and I will kill you if I have to.'

'And what is your name?' Bowser asked.

'I am Boomer, but I not need your name, you are another faceless man I kill.'

Geno fired another spell, Dimentio jumped backwards.

'Aha ha ha ha ha you're aiming is a bit off.' Dimentio sneered.

'No Dimentio, look behind you.' Geno casually said Dimentio quickly looked around and he saw Merlon behind him, Merlon casted a spell and Dimentio couldn't move.

'A binding spell?' The jester gasped.

'Indeed and now you fell my most powerful spell.' Geno said and he started to chant in an unknown ancient language.

Dimentio struggled to get free but Merlon was too strong, suddenly Geno unleashed his spell and a surge of heat erupted through the hallway, followed by blue flames harming only Dimentio, Merlon stopped his spell and the jester fell to the ground.

'Good job Geno.' Merlon said, Geno looked at the dead Dimentio.

'Yeah we got him before anything really went out of control.' Geno sounded relieved.

'Aha ha ha ha ha.' Dimentio's laugh cackled through the room.

'I am the master of dimensions, a simple spell like that can't kill me.'

A black portal started to open.

'This will be your end.' Dimentio appeared out of the portal.

'Damn, that last spell took away almost all of my powers.' Geno muttered.

'That is not a good sign, Geno you go on ahead, I think now that your friends are done with Boomer.' Merlon said.

Geno started to walk away, he looked at Merlon but he was focused on Dimentio.

'So now that Geno is out of here I think we can go all out.' Merlon said.

'Aha ha ha ha you were protecting Geno as a mother who protects here child from the rage of angry traffic.'

'Enough jokes Dimentio, I'm planning to end it right now.' Merlon said he was all serious, Dimentio chuckled. 'As you wish.' The jester replied.

(Boomer: 8000) - (Bowser: 8000)

'Draw.' Boomer said and he drew his sixth card.

'I hope you are ready.' Boomer said he sounded confident.

'Can you be ready for a thing like this?' Bowser replied.

'You mean facing a superior opponent?'

Bowser laughed. 'Yes that is what I mean you guys are superior yet all of you fell, I am not prepared for this but I will end up victorious, simply because I can't lose now.'

'Boomer closed his eyes. 'Your determination is promising I might be able to enjoy this after all.'

Boomer took a card from his hand.

'I summon Psychic Armor Head!' Boomer shouted a weird monster appeared it was a helmet the upper part was gray the lower half was blue, the monster shoved over Boomer's head. (0 ATK)

'What's going on here?' Bowser shouted.

'I know that.' Rozalin replied.

'These are Armor monsters once used by one of Dartz his Orichalcos Swordsmen during Yugi's age, historians thought these monsters were lost.'

'The girl is right, after Valon the one who used these monsters lost, the cards were never picked up.

After that battle some of Industrials Illusions men found all the cards and stored them into a safe, I can tell you stealing these cards was quite simple.'

'I shall bring you down and return those cards to Industrial Illusions.' Bowser stated.

'Since when are you so kind hearted?' Mallow asked.

'Kind Hearted? These cards are stolen and obviously one of a kind, if I return these cards to Industrial Illusion I bet they pay a lot for it as a reward!'

Mallow smacked his forehead. 'Should have known.' He grunted.

'Next for some more armor.' Boomer said and he played a card, a Spell card appeared. 'Armored Gravitation gives me four more armor if I have Psychic Armor Head.' Boomer explained.

Boomer got covered with a chest plate, armor around his left and right arms and a glove with two small darts that he could fire around his right hand.

'I shall explain.' Boomer said.

'The chest plate is called Active Guard, he is in defense mode and he gains 500 extra defense for each Armor monster I have.' (2500- 5000 DEF)

'The thing around my right arm is Burning Knuckle and it gains 200 attack for each Armor monster I have. (0- 1000 ATK)

'My armor on my left arm is Jet Gauntlet.' (1500 DEF)

'And Buster Pyle covers my right hand.' (0 DEF)

'I end my turn.'

Bowser drew his card but he never lost sight of Boomer.

'I call my Spear Dragon to the Field.' Bowser stated and the long-beaked dragon appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Attack his Psychic Armor Head!' Bowser shouted.

The cyclone approached Boomer.

'I activate the effect of Burning Knuckle, I control at least two Armor monsters so your attack is redirected, also your monster loses 1000 attack points.'

Boomer evaded the cyclone he rushed at Spear Dragon and grabbed it Spear Dragon's attack points dropped to 900, Boomer crushed the neck of Spear Dragon.

(Boomer: 8000) - (Bowser: 7900)

'That was unexpected, clearly I have no idea what I have to do, but I won't give up, I will penetrate your armor and crush you.' Bowser stated.

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' The reversed card appeared on the Field.

'Such determination, I am glad I'm Dueling you, maybe you can give me salvation.' Boomer sadly said as he drew his card.

'I change my Psychic Armor Head to defense.' Boomer stated. (500 DEF)

'Here I come Duelist a direct attack with Burning Knuckle!'

Boomer rushed in.

'Gwa ha ha Trap card activate Dimension Wall!' The Trap spun around, Bowser caught Boomer's hand.

'Back off Boomer.' Bowser snarled and he punched Boomer in the gut, Boomer leaped back.

(Boomer: 7000) - (Bowser: 7900)

'My turn is not over I sacrifice my Active Guard for Double Cloth Armor!'

Boomer's chest plate disappeared and a new red armor covered Boomer's body. (0 ATK)

'I activate my Pot of Greed.' Boomer said and he drew two new cards.

'I end my turn with three facedown cards.' Boomer stated and the last three cards he had in his hand appeared

'I'm gonna break through your armor, piece by piece if I have to.' Bowser said and he drew his card.

'I summon the Blizzard Dragon!' The ice-cold dragon appeared in front of Bowser. (900 ATK)

'You activate my Trap card!' Boomer shouted.

'Nightmare Archfiends!' The Trap card spun around.

'I tribute my Psychic Armor Head.' Boomer started and the helmet disappeared, Burning Knuckle dropped to 800 attack points.

'I summon three Nightmare Archfiend Tokens to your side!' Boomer shouted and three small black-skinned devils with long blueish hair appeared. (2000 ATK x3)

'Thank you for the monsters.' Bowser sneered.

'You lose 800 life points when one of them is destroyed, and to make sure that happens I activate Battle Mania!' Boomer explained and his second trap card spun around.

'Gwa ha ha ha ha if you want an attack I'll attack Burning Knuckle!'

'I knew it and so I activate the effect of Double Cloth Armor, first of all your attacks are pulled to my Double Cloth Armor, and when it is targeted for an attack both monsters are destroyed and you lose half the attack points of your monster.' Boomer explained.

Bowser grinned. 'I attack it with my Blizzard Dragon, you destroy your defense and then I can destroy your armor piece by piece.' Boomer looked calm.

'I activate my third Trap card, Impenetrable Attack, I can choose to protect my monster from effects or destruction by battle or I can prevent taking damage, but I take the first effect, and so my Double Cloth Armor is protected from all effects even its own.'

Bowser gulped, first Blizzard Dragon charged in followed by all the Tokens he got from Boomer, a huge explosion destroyed half of the room and Bowser was launched he fell on his back.

(Boomer: 7000) - (Bowser: 1600)

'You'll pay for this.' Bowser groaned as he stood up and played a card that appeared reversed on the Field.

'A cliché, making me pay?' Boomer sneered.

'Not for the damage you gave me in that attack, I mean that explosion your armor caused look at this room.' Bowser growled.

'Is that all? When I crush you that doesn't matter.' Boomer sneered and he drew his card.

'I summon the Over Boost.' Boomer said and two boots appeared around Boomer's feet. (0 ATK)

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Bowser shouted and Spear Dragon appeared on the Field. (1900 ATK)

Boomer chuckled. 'Thanks to my Over Boost I can attack directly if I give them up after the Battle Phase.'

Boomer ran up to Bowser he passed Spear Dragon and kicked Bowser against his chins then gave him an uppercut with Burning Knuckle.

(Boomer: 7000) - (Bowser: 600)

Boomer leaped backwards his Over Boost exploded and Burning Knuckle's attack power dropped back to 800.

'I end my turn.' Boomer stated.

Bowser drew his card. 'I activate my Spell card Ancient Rules!' Bowser shouted and with a loud roar his Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the Field. (3000 ATK)

'If I attack you now, you just redirect my attack to your Double Cloth Armor that means I will lose.'

Rozalin and Mallow looked at Mario.

'Seems Bowser is in trouble.' Mario muttered.

'I set my card and my turn is over.' Bowser said with a sly look on his face.

The card appeared on the Field.

'Draw!' Boomer shouted drawing his card.

'I use the effect of Psychic Armor Head it is in my Graveyard so I special summon it!' The helmet reappeared on Boomer's head. (500 DEF)

Burning Knuckle rose back to an attack score of 1000.

'Buster Pyle attacks Blue-Eyes!' Boomer shouted and the arrows shot out of the glove.

'When Buster Pyle attacks I take no damage, your monster is destroyed and you lose 500 Life Points!'

'No chance!' Bowser yelled. 'I activate my Trap card!' The card spun around.

'Burst Breath!' Boomer yelled.

'Yes and I give up my Blue-Eyes to completely destroy your armor!' Bowser shouted and Blue-Eyes unleashed his mightiest attack yet, Boomer was launched on his back, his armor cracked and scattered.

Bowser drew his card.

'I activate Card of Demise.' He stated and drew until he held five cards.

'First I summon the Lord of D.' The dragon armor wearing Spellcaster appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Next The Flute of Summoning Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the mystical flute appeared in the hands of Lord of D.

The Spellcaster started to play and two Blue-Eyes White Dragons appeared. (3000 ATK x2)

'Finally Monster Reborn!' Bowser shouted and the third Blue-Eyes appeared.

'Burst Stream of Destruction!' Bowser howled and Boomer screamed when the triple attack hit him full.

(Boomer: 0) - (Bowser: 600)

'I am not part of the Smithy Gang.' Boomer softly started to tell.

'I am a mercenary, you defeated the Axem Rangers before you came here?' Mario nodded.

'They lived in the middle ages as a group of bandits, I was with them, one day Smithy appeared and he wanted to fight us, I at that time had no contract with the Axem Rangers so I fled, Smithy killed them and locked them in the Shadow Realm, there they were slowly transformed into the Axem Rangers, same thing happened to Yaridovich, Mack and Bowyer.'

'What happened to you?' Mario interrupted.

'I was on the run for Smithy, he managed to wound me, but Smithy was ambushed before he could kill me, I was half into the Shadow Realm and I had to choose, I was mortally wounded so I fled into the Shadow Realm, hundreds of years later Smithy and I crossed paths again, Smithy who was weakened hired me for his team, I thought he got some honor in him, I was wrong but when I found out I could not flee from his grasp, you beaten me and now I am free.'

'Aha ha ha that is an interesting story.' A familiar voice said and Dimentio appeared in the room, Geno and Merlon rushed through the door.

'Bah what pests you are, but I am done playing this game.' Dimentio looked tired, Merlon was wounded Geno seemed okay.

'Dimentio.' Boomer said with a hint of anger in his voice.

'Aha ha ha you defected?' The jester asked.

'Indeed, I will kill Smithy and I'll start with you.' Boomer activated his Duel Disk.

'You want a Duel?' Dimentio wondered.

'Afraid?' Boomer sneered.

'Yes I am afraid that I will kill you too easy.' Dimentio replied and five cards appeared floating in front of him he took them in his hand then a Duel Disk appeared around his wrist.

'You can summon five monsters if you like.' Dimentio said Boomer looked dumbfounded but he took five cards from his Deck.

In a flash of light Boomer's armor appeared around him they were:

Psychic Armor Head. (0 ATK)

Double Cloth Armor (0 ATK)

Over Boost (0 ATK)

Buster Pyle (0 ATK)

Burning Knuckle (0- 1000 ATK)

'Aha ha ha ha ha.' Dimentio laughed.

'To make it even more exciting I only start with 100 Life Points.' Dimentio stated.

'You're sick.' Boomer growled.

(Dimentio: 100) - (Boomer: 8000)

'Aha ha ha ha ha do you feel safe?' Dimentio sneered.

'When you end your turn I attack directly with my Over Boost effect and you will lose.' Boomer said.

'Won't happen.' Dimentio replied and he held up a Spell card it was Dark Hole, he played it, a huge black hole opened above the Duelists and Boomer's armor cracked and exploded.

'Next I summon my Archfiend Soldier.' Dimentio stated and a hideous purple-skinned fiend wearing a green cape appeared. (1900 ATK)

'Finally I set a card facedown.' Dimentio continued and the card appeared behind the fiend.

'And I end my turn without attacking directly.'

Boomer drew his card, he was shaking over his whole body.

'I use the effect of Psychic Armor Head from my Graveyard.' Boomer said with a trembling voice and the helmet appeared on his head again. (500 DEF)

'I activate my facedown card.' Dimentio said and the Spell card turned around. 'Fires of Doomsday?' Boomer shouted Dimentio only laughed and the two black creatures appeared on the Field. (0 DEF x2)

'I cannot summon a monster for this turn so I end my turn.' Boomer felt he had lost.

Dimentio drew his card.

'I end it with this Spell card, Surprise Attack from Beyond.' Dimentio said and the Spell card appeared on the Field.

'I'll crush your last hope with Tribute to the Doomed!' Dimentio held up another card it was The Wicked Avatar, he discarded it.

'Thought I would summon this God? He should not waste time on you.' Dimentio sneered.

'Instead this one want to kill you, I sacrifice all three of my monsters!'

Archfiend Soldier and the two Tokens disappeared.

'Rise The Wicked Dreadroot!'

The huge God appeared outside the room, Dreadroot tore a hole in the wall and one of his huge eyes peeked through the wall. (4000 ATK)

'Dreadroot attack him directly.' Dimentio calmly spoke to the god, and the unholy being tore away more of the wall until his hand fit in, he smashed Boomer against the wall behind him.

(Dimentio: 100) - (Boomer: 4000)

Dimentio looked at Boomer struggling.

Boomer knew it was over he looked at Mario.

'This was my wish to die as a warrior, your friend gave me that option, it was a worthy Duel, but promise me one thing, defeat Dimentio, Smithy and the others.'

'Enough of you.' Dimentio said. 'Dreadroot kill.'

Boomer closed his eyes, Dreadroot pulled back his fist.

'Ciao.' Dimentio cackled, Boomer felt the punch, he felt his organs being flattened and his bones being crushed, after that he felt no pain.

(Dimentio: 100) - (Boomer: 0)

The image of the God slowly disappeared, Dimentio deactivated his Duel Disk.

'You dirty! BASTARD!' Geno howled and he fired another blast of pure energy at the jester, Dimentio saw it coming but couldn't react, he was blown out of the air.

Quickly Dimentio stood up.

'Enough.' The jester said. 'You have been very naughty kids, and punishment awaits the naughty ones.'

'Face us as a man Dimentio.' Mario said.

'Aha ha ha it is not for me to decide, Exor awaits at the top of this mansion, I have to go now.'

Dimentio floated in the air again.

'Aha ha ha ha ha ciao.' The jester said and he disappeared.

Boomer entered the dark room.

'So there you are, the Smithy from the Middle Ages, I shall be your heart and I'll make sure you will be set free.' Boomer disappeared inside the statue, the heartbeat of the statue echoed through the dark room.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Bowser: Exor we finally meet._

_Exor: You lesser beings finally made it here, and here is where it ends._

_Geno: Bowser stand down, this things power is beyond you, even beyond me._

_Mario: I shall stand by your side Geno._

_Exor: One insect, two insects or a whole army, you stand no chance._

_Mario, Geno & Exor: Bring it!_

* * *

Card details:

Psychic Armor Head

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 4

ATK: 0

DEF: 500

During your Draw Phase, you can add 1 Armor monster from your Deck to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. This card cannot attack. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Active Guard

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 4

ATK: 0

DEF: 2500

This card gains 500 DEF for each Armor monster that you control. If you would take damage, you can activate this card's effect. You take no damage this turn. If you use this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Burning Knuckle

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 3

ATK: 0

DEF: 1000

This card gains 200 ATK for each face-up Armor monster you control. If this card attacks and is destroyed by battle with your opponent's monster, you can select 1 face-up monster on the field, and have it lose ATK equal to this card's ATK. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Jet Gauntlet

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 4

ATK: 0

DEF: 1500

If this card battles an opponent's monster, you can destroy both monsters at the start of the Damage Step (without damage calculation). (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Buster Pyle

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 4

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks an opponent's monster, destroy that monster after damage calculation, and inflict 500 damage to your opponent. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Over Boost

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 4

ATK: 0

DEF: 1000

Armor monsters you control can attack your opponent directly. If an Armor monster attacks your opponent directly with this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase. (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Double Cloth Armor

Type: Machine/Armor

Attribute: Earth

level: 6

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

is card cannot attack. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK and destroy both monsters (without applying damage calculation). (Only 1 Armor monster can attack per turn. If you control 2 or more Armor monsters, and 1 is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to another Armor monster you control.)

* * *

Armored Gravitation

Normal Spell card

Activate only if you control a face-up "Psychic Armor Head". Special Summon up to 4 Level 4 or lower Armor monsters (with different names) from your Deck.

Note: The above 8 cards were all used by Valon during the Yu-Gi-Oh anime Waking the Dragons arc all credits goes to the creative writers of these episodes.


	43. At One With the Sword

43. At One With the Sword.

**This is it.**

**I have nothing more to say.**

**Geno, myself and Exor.**

**Nothing more.**

**This battle will decide one part of the fate of the world, the Smithy Gang has been removed from Earth, if we close the gate now they won't be able to come back here.**

Mario and the others rushed the stairs until they entered the rooftop of the mansion.

The first thing they saw was Exor, his eyes looked at them.

'Geno stepped to the front.

'Exor I give you one chance to leave.'

The huge sword chuckled. 'No chance Spellcaster, I am here to guard the gate to Smithy's world.'

Rozalin stepped to the front.

'Tsk Smithy's world? That is just the Shadow Realm.'

Exor looked at Rozalin.

'You want to put me to an halt?' The sword asked.

'No.' Mario replied. 'I shall take you, Geno you wanted to aid me? The rest stay out.'

'So Mario and Geno ey?' Exor said.

'This will be a special Duel.' Exor stated and he started to chant they raised from the castle and now stood in mid-air.'

'What magic is this?' Mario wondered.

'The magic of the strongest of Semi-Gods that ever existed.' The huge sword replied.

'Alright these are the rules for this Duel.' Exor started and a huge hallway appeared, above it two more rooms appeared, Exor stood on the top floor.

'You need to reach me, in order to reach me you need to battle your way through, at the end of each floor you need to defeat one of my guardians, if you beat the guardian you can proceed.'

The hallway they now stood in Mario and Geno saw was split into two segments, at the end of each segment one eye of Exor waited.

On the second floor Exor's mouth appeared.

'These images are the guardians and as long as these guardians are here I cannot be harmed, when you reach the area a normal Duel will be played, now there are doors protecting the Guardians you need to find your own way through.' Exor waited for a moment.

'For the Duels you need your own Deck for the rest pick your cards.'

Images of cards appeared in front of Mario and Geno they touched the cards they want and a Deck appeared in their hands.

'Now we all need to summon a monster.' Exor explained.

'I'll go with this one.' Geno stated and Dark Valkyria appeared on the Field. (1800 ATK)

'Mario looked through his cards.

'I think I go with this one only face-down.' Mario stated and a hidden monster disappeared under the floor.

'I figured you out Exor this is a new version of a Labyrinth Duel.'

Geno looked at Mario. 'I came to that same conclusion.'

'My Guardians summon monsters as well.' Exor said and in front of the door to the Left Eye a Summoned Skull appeared.

'And my Right Eye also summons a monster and a hidden monster appeared in the dungeon.

(Exor: ?) - (Mario & Geno: 8000)

'And I shall start.' Exor stated.

'Now I can draw one card, but since I don't participate yet my turn goes to my Guardians.'

Summoned Skull looked up and he moved six steps into the hallway.

'Mario what do you think?' Geno asked.

'I'd say those eyes work together but we need to take them down separately, so I'd say you take left and I take right.' Geno nodded.

'I see it is my turn now.' Geno said and he drew a card.

'Time to summon a new monster I sacrifice my Dark Valkyria.' Geno stated and the dark fairy disappeared in a shower of petals Dark Magician Girl appeared. (2000 ATK)

'Dark Magician Girl moves to the left passage.' Geno said and the Spellcaster moved six spaces.

'And back to my Guardians.' Exor said.

The eyes blinked and water washed through the hallways.

'Seems they activated Umi the field is flooded, meaning our movement will be halved.' Geno said.

'That isn't good.' Mario slowly said and some smoke appeared from under the Field where Mario had played his monster.

Blast Sphere appeared (1400 ATK) it Exploded.

'And now you take half of its attack points as damage.' Exor explained.

(Exor: ?) - (Mario & Geno: 7300)

'Mario is there something you can do?' Geno asked.

Mario drew his card. 'Damn only Machines here, they will be destroyed the moment I summon them except for this one, my Cyber Dragon!'

The huge mechanical dragon appeared he flew above the floor. (2100 ATK)

'My Cyber Dragon moves to the door.' The floor around the door broke open revealing Trap Hole.

'If my monster moved over the ground it would have been destroyed right now. Cyber Dragon charged his attack and fired it on the door the door exploded.

'So a Duel commences.' Exor said and Mario and the Left Eye disappeared they appeared on a new Field a normal Duel Field this time.

(Mario: 7300) - (Right Eye: 2000)

'Draw!' Mario shouted, he drew a card from his normal Deck.

'I Summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode!' Mario shouted and the lance-carrying knight appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I end my turn there.' Mario said.

Five cards floated in front of Exor's eye a sixth card appeared.

The eye said nothing but a fiendish knight in pitch-black armor appeared, he rode a pitch-black steed. (1900 ATK)

'That is Doomcaliber Knight.' Mario mumbled.

The knight charged in and pierced Ancient Gear Knight.

(Mario: 7200) - (Right Eye: 2000)

A facedown card appeared behind Doomcaliber Knight.

Mario drew his card.

'I use the effect of Cyber Dragon and special summon him.

'I also set two cards.' Mario continued and the cards appeared on his side of the Field.

'Cyber Dragon charge!' Mario shouted.

The Trap the Right Eye had spun around revealing Mirror Force Cyber Dragon exploded.

'I figured it could have been Mirror Force, but that won't stop me because I had a second Cyber Dragon.' Another of the mechanical dragons appeared. (2100 ATK)

'And I can normal summon!' Mario shouted and Ancient Gear Statue appeared. (500 ATK)

'And I'm gonna use the effect of my Statue.' Mario started but Doomcaliber Knight disappeared and Ancient Gear Statue exploded.

'Turn end.'

The Eye of Exor got a new card.

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Mario shouted and his first Cyber Dragon appeared. (2100 ATK)

The Right Eye blinked and two cards appeared on his Field one monster and one Spell or Trap card.

Mario drew a new card.

'I sacrifice my two facedown cards for The Big Saturn!' Mario shouted and the Legendary Planet loomed over the Field. (2800 ATK)

'I first activate my Dust Tornado Trap card!' Mario shouted and the tornado sucked up the reversed card on the Right Eye's Field it was Sakuretsu Armor.

'Big Saturn attack!' Mario shouted and the Legendary Planet charged in.

When Saturn crushed the card a Man-Eater Bug appeared, Mario smiled.

'That means this Duel is over, Man-Eater Bug destroys my monster and through his effect we both take 2800 points of damage.'

The Big Saturn exploded.

(Mario: 4400) - (Right Eye: 0)

Exor let out an unholy scream as his Eye exploded, the sword itself closed his real eye in pain, he blinked a few times.

'You made my eye blind, you're gonna pay for this!' The sword growled.

(Exor: ?) - (Mario & Geno: 4400)

The Left Eye blinked and Summoned Skull moved three phases further into the hallway, now he stood just outside in the more open area.

'Summoned Skull attacks with lightning, Dark Magician Girl is a goner.' Geno muttered.

Summoned Skull held his hands in the air and lightning shot down through the water.

'Not worry Geno Cyber Dragon absorbs electricity!' Mario shouted and his monster put its tail inside the water and drew the electricity toward him.

'Thank you Mario.' Geno said.

Mario drew a new card.

'Seems I can break us through here.' Mario said.

'I use Mystical Space Typhoon!' Mario shouted and the huge tornado sucked up all the water, the floor was still wet Summoned Skull stood in the range of Mystical Space Typhoon he got soaked.

'Geno, you know that lightning always goes to the highest point, and I think that is Summoned Skull and that thing is soaked, Cyber Dragon attacks!' Mario called out and lightning formed it struck Summoned Skull and the demon burned to a crisp.

'Alright the way is open and it is time for me to act!' Geno shouted Dark Magician Girl moved up to the door and blew it open, this time Geno was lifted to the Duel area.

(Geno: 4400) - (Left Eye: 2000)

'I summon Gagaga Girl!' Geno shouted and the young Spellcaster appeared she played with her cellphone. (1000 ATK)

'One facedown card turn over.' Geno said and a reversed card appeared on the Field.

The Left Eye blinked and a new card appeared in front of him.

It blinked again and the white four-armed Gene-Warped Warwolf appeared. (2000 ATK)

The monster charged in.

'Gotcha my most easy Duel yet, I activate Spell Binding Circle!' Geno shouted and the pentagram caught Gene-Warped Warwolf.

The Left Eye didn't make any moves so Geno drew his card.

'I summon Gagaga Magician!' Geno shouted and the male counterpart of Gagaga Girl appeared. (1500 ATK)

'I use the effect of Gagaga Magician to make it Level 6.' Four stars appeared on Gagaga Magician's belt it changed to six stars.

'Then the Effect of Gagaga Girl to make her the same Level as Gagaga Magician.' Geno stated and Gagaga Girl glowed.

'Now I build the Overlay Network with these two monsters!'

A gate opened on the Field. 'Xyz Summon Magi Magi Magician Gal!' Geno shouted.

The older version of Dark Magician Girl wearing the black outfit appeared on the Field. (2400 ATK)

'I'm ending it now, I Detach a monster and discard one card from my hand.' Geno explained and he discarded his Sage's Stone and he removed a card from under his Xyz monster.

'I take control of your Gene-Warped Warwolf.' Geno stated and the monster floated over to his side.

'And now Magi Magi Magician Gal attack directly!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster fired her magic against the eye it disappeared.

(Geno: 4400) - (Left Eye: 0)

Exor growled.

'At least I could save this one eye.' He growled.

'Yes you might have, but we can enter the second stage.' Geno said and Cyber Dragon and Dark Magician Girl climbed the stairways.

'This is going well.' Bowser noticed.

'Not yet Bowser, we never know what dirty tricks Exor might use.' Mallow mumbled.

(Exor: ?) - (Mario & Geno: 4400)

'My new Guardian must summon a monster.' Exor said.

'I summon a creature from the shadows.' The mouth spoke and the dreaded Shadow Ghoul appeared. (1600 ATK)

Mario chuckled. 'Geno the Spirit of the Puzzle has dealt with this one before during that game against Bakura remember?'

Geno nodded. 'Indeed by stopping it in its tracks by making it dark so that there was no more shadow, and I think I have that exact same card he used as well.'

'But first it is my turn.' Mario said.

'And this is the third turn of my Cyber Dragon.' The mechanical dragon started to smoke and he crashed to the ground.

'I'm not summoning a monster this turn but I rather place a card on the Field.' A hidden card appeared.

'My turn.' The mouth said and a new card appeared in front of him.

'I'm summoning another monster to the Field.' The mouth spoke and three cards disappeared.

'I used my Polymerization, a Machine monster and a Pyro monster.'

A portal opened in the room and a huge mechanical bird surrounded by fire appeared, it looked much like a phoenix. (2800 ATK)

'This is my Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird, and it has a blast!' The huge bird flew over Dark Magician Girl it dropped a bomb and the Spellcaster exploded.

'Shadow Ghoul!' The mouth shouted and the shadow beast appeared in front of Geno, it struck Geno with its claws.

(Exor: ?) - (Mario & Geno: 2000)

Geno's hand shook but he managed to draw a card.

'I see, close combat won't work on your beast, but I summon no monster I activate Yami!'

Slowly the darkness rolled in. Shadow Ghoul was halfway back to the side of Exor's mouth.

'Trapped you, Shadow Ghoul can't move because the shadows are devoured by the darkness and thanks to that same darkness your bird doesn't know where it flies.' Geno said.

Mario looked at Geno. 'Nicely done Geno.' Mario said and he drew his card.

'Water ruins machines well I have the solution Makiu the Magical Mist!' Mario shouted and a thin mist surrounded the whole room, Fenix's fire was douched and the bird slowly started to rust then finally it crashed down and exploded.

A new card appeared in front of Exor's mouth.

'I sacrifice my Shadow Ghoul for Blowback Dragon!'

A large mechanical dragon-like creature with a laser gun as head appeared on the Field. (2300 ATK)

'Your mist is gone and my monster is safe on my side, you on the other hand cannot evade his shot.' The mouth said.

'Fire!' It shouted and Blowback Dragon charged its laser and fired it at Mario.

'It is in line with the Trap I set!' Mario shouted and a tile on the floor spun around revealing Reflect Bounder.

'NO!' Exor's Mouth shouted and the laser shot by his monster reflected back the mechanical dragon exploded.

'You're out of monsters and that means I can challenge you to a Duel.' Geno said.

'Fine with me if you can reach me.' The mouth said.

Geno smiled. 'Draw!'

'I use Magical Hats.' Geno calmly said and four hats appeared on the Field, one close to the mouth one close to Geno.

'I need to summon a monster now, and my Gagaga Girl will do.' The young Spellcaster appeared. (1000 ATK)

Gagaga Girl disappeared into one of the hats.

'Now she moves from that hat to the hat nearest to you.' Geno explained and Gagaga Girl leaped out. 'From there she can enter your domain.' Geno stated and Gagaga Girl walked up to the mouth.

The mouth growled something he and Geno disappeared into the Duel area.

(Geno: 2000) - (Exor's Mouth: 2000)

'I'll go first.' Geno stated and he drew his sixth card.

'I summon Dark Valkyria!' The dark Fairy leaped onto the Field with a loud cry. (1800 ATK)

'Next I set a card and I end my turn.' A reversed card appeared behind Geno.

'My draw.' Exor's Mouth said and a sixth card appeared in front of it.

'I summon Mechanicalchaser.' The mouth said and the multi-armed machine appeared floating above the ground. (1850 ATK)

'Attack Dark Valkyria!'

'You just triggered my Trap card!' Geno shouted.

'Shadow Spell!' Chains shot from the ground binding the machine, it's attack power dropped. (1150 ATK)

'In that case I set my card facedown and my turn is over.' The mouth said and his facedown card appeared.

'My draw!' Geno shouted and he drew his card.

'Let's see first I Gemini Summon Dark Valkyria!' He shouted and the dark fairy started to glow.

'Next I'll use her effect to destroy Mechanicalchaser!' Geno continued and the machine started to smoke and finally exploded.

'Dark Valkyria attack!' Geno commanded and the fairy fired her dark magic.

'I activate Half or Nothing!' The mouth shouted and Judge Man appeared on the Field. 'I think I just continue that attack.' Geno said with a smirk and the black magic hit the mouth with half power.

(Geno: 2000) - (Exor's Mouth: 1100)

'Curse you Geno!' The mouth shouted and a new card appeared in front of it. 'I'm gonna summon Cannon Soldier!' The mouth shouted and the purple cannon standing on two legs appeared. (1400 ATK)

'And I'll add Stray Lambs!' The mouth shouted and two small sheep appeared on the Field.

'But they are just fodder for my Cannon Soldier!'

Geno gulped, the two lambs were converted to energy and loaded into the Cannon Soldier, it fired two times both times hitting Geno in the chest.

(Geno: 1000) - (Exor's Mouth: 1100)

'I'm not gonna win this Duel.' The mouth said.

'So I also use my Cannon Soldier and you may proceed.'

Geno watched in horror as the Cannon Soldier charged a third shot, it fired hitting Geno in the chest a third time, after that the cannon exploded.

(Geno: 500) - (Exor's Mouth: 1100)

Dark Valkyria looked at Geno with a look of anger on her face she chanted her most powerful spell and fired it at Exor's mouth.

(Geno: 500) - (Exor's Mouth: 0)

The moment the mouth was gone, the arena's disappeared, slowly Exor, Mario and Geno descended back to the roof of Bowser's mansion.

'Congratulations.' Exor spoke.

'You are the first that survived my Labyrinth, barely but you survived.'

Mario and Geno looked at the sword.

'I'll take you on, no more Labyrinth a normal Duel.'

(Exor: 2000) - (Mario & Geno: 500)

'You stand no chance, one hit from me and you're dead.' Exor laughed.

Geno looked at the Semi-God. 'Look you used three guardians which took away 6000 of your Life Points in total, you are running low on life as well.' Geno stated.

Exor chuckled. 'Yes my Guardian made of my parts they return to me!'

Mario and Geno watched as the eyes and mouth were fully healed.

(Exor: 8000) - (Mario & Geno: 500)

'You can start Exor.' Mario said, Geno looked at his partner Mario nodded.

'This will be your doom.' Exor stated and a monster started to form in front of him, it was Drillago the yellow machine covered with drills. (1600 ATK)

'I set a card and that is my turn.' Exor stated and a reversed card appeared behind his monster.

_Yes Mario, yes Geno, my monster looks weak, but my facedown card is Nightmare Wheel you lose._

Mario looked at his hand.

'I special summon Cyber Dragon!' Mario shouted and once again the mechanical dragon appeared. (2100 ATK)

'Next I normal summon my Ancient Gear!' Mario continued and the small creature made of gears and small pistons appeared. (100 ATK)

'I have a second Ancient Gear in my hand and I can special summon that one.' Mario continued and a second of the small mechanical creatures appeared. (100 ATK)

'And finally I end my turn with a facedown card.' The card appeared on he Field.

Geno looked at the Field and his hand, then he drew his card.

'You knew I had that card in my hand didn't you?' Geno mumbled.

'Alright I sacrifice all three of my partners monsters!' Geno shouted and lightning struck, the huge blue hands of Obelisk grabbed the three monsters and crushed them then the huge Egyptian God himself rose behind the mansion. (4000 ATK)

'Turn end.' Geno stated.

If Exor would have hands they probably would shake now, yet Exor didn't show any kind of emotion.

'I change my Drillago to defense.' Exor stated and the monster knelt. (1100 DEF)

'And I'll add more defense.' Exor stated and a reversed monster appeared next to Drillago, and another facedown card appeared on the Field.

'Good!' Mario shouted drawing his card.

'I activate my facedown card!' Mario shouted.

'Crazy Summon Gear!' The Spell card spun around.

'I had a feeling you would have that card.' Geno said.

'Now I target your Drillago!' Mario shouted and two more Drillago's appeared next to the first one. (1100 DEF x2)

'And I summon my three Ancient Gear!' Mario shouted, the three small machines appeared. (100 ATK x3)

'Obelisk take the Ancient Gears!' Mario shouted and Obelisk crushed the small machines in his huge hands.

'Attack with all your might!' Mario shouted and Obelisk charged in with his gigantic fists all of Exor's monsters were obliterated, Obelisk himself barely withstood the might of the Egyptian God.

(Exor: 4000) - (Mario & Geno: 500)

'I activate Call of the Haunted!' Exor shouted and a Drillago appeared on the Field. (1600 ATK)

'Next Nightmare Wheel!' Exor continued and his second facedown card appeared on the Field trapping the third Ancient gear.

'Ha ha ha you lose! Geno you cannot finish me on your turn! And on my turn you take 500 points of damage!'

Geno chuckled, he shook his head.

'Exor you are wrong! Draw!' Geno drew his card.

'I sacrifice Ancient Gear for Dark Magician Girl!' A surge of black magic blew up Nightmare Wheel and Ancient Gear in its place the female Spellcaster appeared.

'Dark Magician Girl attack!' Geno shouted and the Spellcaster blew up the Drillago. 'Obelisk!' Geno howled.

'NO IMPOSSIBLE HOW CAN I LOSE I AM THE MIGHTY EXOR!' The huge Semi-God howled in rage as the Egyptian God singlehandedly pulled the sword out of the roof in threw it into the sea.

(Exor: 0) - (Mario & Geno: 500)

Obelisk and Dark Magician Girl slowly disappeared, Geno and Mario collapsed on the roof they were exhausted.

Suddenly Exor let out a scream his mouth opened wide and a black hole appeared in the sky above them.

Suddenly Merlon appeared. 'Exor is gone yet not dead, he now serves as the portal, this guys, is the Shadow Realm.' The wizard spoke.

Merlon looked at Geno and Mario.

'Bring them inside and let them rest tomorrow we enter the Shadow Realm and go after Smithy.

* * *

_Next time:_

_Author: This marks the end of part two._

_Bowser's mansion is reclaimed and the Smithy Gang is gone from this world._

_It is time to bring the fight to Smithy himself._

_But is Smithy the real enemy? And what is the Trinity planning?_

_That has to wait but Mallow finally gets his chance for revenge as he fights the jester Dimentio during a Turbo Duel with a new set of rules that will be known to fans who watched the Yu-Gi-Oh anime as the Deck Master Rule._

* * *

Card details:

I will put the details of the cards here that were used during the Labyrinth Duel sections.

Blast Sphere

ATK: 1400

Level: 4

This card can be set under the Labyrinth as a Trap. When an enemy monster walks over this monster it is destroyed together with this one, the opponent takes damage equal to the ATK of his monster.

* * *

Cyber Dragon

ATK: 2100

Level: 6

This monster can fly for 3 turns, after 3 turns it crashes to the ground and explodes, taking out all monsters around him. This monster attacks with electricity, this monster can draw electric attacks toward him.

* * *

Shadow Ghoul

ATK: 1600

Level: 6

This monster can move to any tiles where there is a shadow, it can also hide in the shadows to negate attacks.

* * *

Reflect Bounder

ATK: 1700

Level: 4

This card can be set as an Trap under the Labyrinth.

When a non magical and long ranged attack passes over this monster it can surface and send the attack back to the owner destroy both monsters after the attack.

* * *

Blaze Fenix, the Burning Bombardment Bird

ATK 2800

Polymerization + 1 Pyro monster + 1 Machine monster

This monster can only fly, it attacks with bombs.

Ground units with short-range attacks cannot harm it, magic attacks cannot harm this monster.

* * *

Blowback Dragon

ATK: 2300

Level: 6

This monster can attack from nearby and with ranged attacks, a ranged attack is a laser shot and goes into a straight line damaging the first thing it hits.

* * *

Yami

This card affects the whole Field.

This card shrouds the Field in darkness aerial units cannot see through the darkness rendering their attacks useless.

* * *

Umi

This card affects the whole Field.

Movement of non-swimming units is halved.

Flying monsters are unaffected by this effect.

Fire monsters, Machine monsters and monsters hiding under the Labyrinth are drowned.

* * *

Makiu the Magical Mist

Until the End Phase of your turn all Machine and Fire monsters that are on the Field are destroyed.

* * *

Magical Hats

Sets 4 hats on random places on the Field.

Spellcasters can travel between the hats.


	44. Into the Void

44. Into the Void.

**Finally the world is freed from Smithy.**

**Seems in the end that Exor was the portal and now we can go to Smithy's factory.**

**We all are prepared for the final battle we gonna fight now, or are we?**

**Things aren't going as easily as planned...**

Mario, Rozalin, Mallow, Bowser, Geno and Merlon stood in front of the black void Exor had left.

It was one day after the battle with the huge sword.

'I don't know what we will find when we enter that gate.' Merlon said.

'Don't worry, we came a long way, we're not gonna fail now.' Mario replied.

'Dimentio killed my grandpa, I make sure he will pay.' Mallow whispered.

'And I'm gonna make sure Azrael won't get the chance to revive the Shadow Queen as for I believe he mainly want that.' Geno stated.

'And then I will hunt down Grave, he must pay for the crimes he did.' Merlon said, Bowser just stood a bit in the back.

'Yeah I got my mansion back I will just stay here.'

Rozalin looked at Bowser. 'Just like that? At least give us your Egyptian God, we might need it.'

Bowser looked at the princess.

'It is my God card, I promised to help you get rid of the Smithy Gang so that I could get my mansion back.'

Geno turned around. 'No time to linger here.'

'See you on the other side.' Merlon said and he jumped into the void, Rozalin followed him, Mallow hesitated but Mario grabbed his hand and they jumped together.

'What are you waiting for?' Bowser asked to Geno, Geno ignored it, he simply pointed his finger at Bowser and chanted, Bowser suddenly started to float. 'Let me go!' Bowser howled.

'Right.' Geno said and he launched Bowser into the void and then jumped in after him.

At the other side of the void everyone gathered they stood on a island that seemingly floated into mid-air.

'So Geno managed to get Bowser here, and there is no sign of any kind of base.' Mario muttered.

'Seems that Smithy knew this might happen, he redirected the portal to this point so that we didn't appear at his door step.' Geno mumbled.

'Look in the distance.' Rozalin said.

Something that looked like a huge building floated in the air, a road made of a strange black material connected the island with the building.

'So we gonna take a walk?' Bowser said.

'You forced me here so I'm gonna go there as soon as possible.'

'I won't do that if I were you.' Merlon said, Bowser stopped.

'That is a shadow road, only a Duel Runner can traverse it safely, if you step on it you fall into the void.'

'We have no Duel Runners.' Rozalin noticed and suddenly six Duel Runners appeared out of the air.

'Well that's convenient.' Bowser said and he walked up to the Duel Runners.

'Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!' Dimentio appeared in front of the Duel Runners, he pointed at the void Exor had created it closed.

'Dimentio.' Mario growled.

'You stepped right into my trap, like a group of young mice attracted to a piece of cheese.'

'What do you want?' Geno snapped.

'Just a warning.' Dimentio said. 'Like our wizard already said the shadow road is only save for a Duel Runner, so you will Turbo Duel, if you fall off your Duel Runner you die.'

'Thanks for stating the obvious.' Bowser growled.

Dimentio simply ignored him.

'For the second rule, this whole zone is protected by a barrier, if not you would be consumed by the shadows, during a Duel the barrier disappears, in order to survive that you need a Deck Master, I will explain that later, but the Deck Master protects the Duelist.'

'What about the others who won't Duel?' Rozalin asked.

'The Duel Runners that are not in a Duel as the barrier disappears get a small barrier around it.'

The others looked at each other.

'Now the Deck Master rules, I shall explain it during a small Duel.'

Dimentio snapped his finger and from the shadows a small Dimentio and a small Frogfucius appeared.

'You dirty!' Mallow cried.

'Easy Mallow.' Geno said.

(Dimentio: 4000) - (Frogfucius: 4000)

'So first both players choose their Deck Master.' Dimentio explained.

Next to the small Dimentio a weird man appeared, he wore weird clothes his head looked like the Millennium Eye.

'His Deck Master is Dark-Eyes Illusionist, by paying 500 Life Points the small Dimentio can paralyze an opponents monster, but the effect can only be used on one monster at a time.'

'Seems that that Deck Master has some kind of a constant effect.' Geno noticed.

'Now for Frogfucius.' Dimentio continued, next to Frogfucius Dunames Dark Witch appeared.

'Let me explain this Deck Masters effect, once per Duel if your Life Points will be reduced to 0 by a Direct Attack Dunames can block that attack.'

'I get it Deck Masters have different style of effects, the one of Frogfucius can only be used once but it is a powerful effect.' Geno mumbled.

'For the Duel Dimentio starts and he summons his Vorse Raider.' The real Dimentio said and the fierce warrior carrying the axe appeared. (1900 ATK)

'And Frogfucius uses his Ancient Rules so he can summon the Cosmo Queen.' Dimentio continued and the huge Spellcaster towered over the small Duelists Dimentio had created. (2900 ATK)

'Frogfucius attacks with Cosmo Queen, and around this time Dimentio uses his Deck Masters effect.'

(Dimentio: 3500) - (Frogfucius: 4000)

The Eye of Wdjat started to glow and Cosmo Queen stopped dead in her tracks.

'Since Frogfucius hadn't normal summon yet he sacrifice the Cosmo Queen for Dark magician Girl.' In an explosion of petals the female Spellcaster appeared.

'Since Cosmo Queen is gone now the target of Dimentio's Deck Master has worn off so he can use it again.'

(Dimentio: 3000) - (Frogfucius: 4000)

The Eye of Wdjat glowed again and this time Dark Magician Girl was paralyzed.

'Dimentio now uses Fissure to destroy Dark Magician Girl.' Dimentio continued and the ground broke open two hands dragged the Spellcaster under.

'Dimentio summons his Gene-Warped Warwolf.' Dimentio said and a ferocious four-armed beast appeared on the Field. (2000 ATK)

'And he Equips his Vorse Raider with Axe of Despair.' The creepy axe appeared in the hands of Vorse Raider. (2600 ATK)

'Vorse Raider attacks directly.' Dimentio said and the Beast-Warrior charged in cutting Frogfucius with his axe.

(Dimentio: 3000) - (Frogfucius: 1400)

'Next Warwolf attacks, since that means Frogfucius will lose he uses the effect of his Deck Master.' Gene-Warped Warwolf charged in, Dunames started to chant and a barrier surrounded Frogfucius the Warwolf bounced off.

'But what is this? Frogfucius has no monster cards in his hand, so he summons his Deck Master to the Field in defense.' Dimentio explained. (1050 DEF)

'Now Dimentio attacks the Deck Master with Warwolf.' Dimentio continued and the Warwolf tore away at the Fairy.

'And the Duel is over, as you can see Frogfucius has Life Points left but his Deck Master is destroyed meaning he lost the Duel and so the Shadows can take him.'

The shadow figures and monsters disappeared.

'Using Frogfucius in a demonstration and then simply kill him you disgust me Dimentio!' Mallow shouted he activated his Duel Disk.

'Stand down Mallow.' Merlon said and he stepped to the front, he activated a golden Duel Disk.

'I am one of the Star Heaven and Dimentio must commit for his crimes.'

Merlon closed his eyes and he took his true form.

'We shall Duel now shadow creature.

Dimentio was all serious.

'Aha ha ha you could hold your own in a duel of magic, nut only because Geno helped you, now it is light versus darkness, the curtain will close and darkness shall prevail.'

'You have the honors of beginning.' Dimentio stated.

'Then I shall introduce my Deck Master.' Merlon said and it is Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll.' A simple wooden doll appeared next to Merlon, it looked like a doll clothes designers use.

'I would have expected a Fairy monster, this doesn't look like one.' Rozalin noticed.

Geno smiled. 'I know where this is going, Dimentio stand no chance, that Gimmick Puppet is a Dark Machine monster, seems a weird choice but you will see what I mean.

'So you use some puppet thing I've never heard of, well my Deck master is more familiar D.D. Warrior Lady!' Dimentio shouted, a young-looking girl with long blonde hair appeared, she wore a black-leather jacked, matching leather gloves, black leather shorts and black leather knee-high boots exposed she carried a small sword in her hand.

'I am confused.' Bowser said. 'The good guy uses a dark monster as Deck master and the bad guy uses Light?'

Mario shook his head. 'Bowser listen that doesn't say a thing many saw Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon as evil and they were light, Yugi's Dark Magician a Dark monster was considered good.'

(Merlon: 8000) - (Dimentio: 8000)

Merlon drew his card.

'I summon Gimmick Puppet Egg Head.' The Celestian said, an egg-shaped figure with arms and legs sticking out of it appeared, it also had a mouth, eyes and curly hair on top of it. (1600 ATK)

'Egg Head's effect activates, I discard a monster card like my Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll.' Merlon discarded his card.

'I also inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points.' Merlon explained and a beam of light pierced Dimentio.

(Merlon: 8000) - (Dimentio: 7200)

'I end my turn with a facedown card.' The reversed card appeared.

Dimentio quickly drew his card.

'You're all serious now Dimentio, where are the lame jokes?' Bowser sneered.

Dimentio ignored Bowser.

'I call forth D.D. Survivor.' Dimentio stated and a portal opened behind him a man dressed in rags appeared. (1800 ATK)

'I set three cards of my own.' The jester continued and three cards appeared behind his monster.

'Attack Egg Head!' Dimentio shouted and the Survivor stormed forward.

'Go Negate Attack!' Merlon shouted and a barrier blocked the incoming attack, Merlon wanted to put Negate Attack in his Graveyard but the card was gone.

'Aha ha ha you finally notice my Deck Master effect? All cards that are removed from the Field are Banished.' Dimentio explained.

Merlon already had drawn his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Level eight Dreary Doll.' Merlon said and a coffin appeared on the Field, the lid opened and a small creepy looking doll wearing a pink dress appeared. (0 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of my Deck Master by paying 500 Life Points I can normal summon two Gimmick Puppets.' Merlon explained.

(Merlon: 7500) - (Dimentio: 7200)

'First I summon a second Egg Head.' A second of the egg-shaped puppets appeared. (1600 ATK)

'Now I sacrifice both Egg Heads for Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker!' The two puppets disappeared and a new one appeared wearing a black jester outfit he held a scythe above his head. (800 ATK)

'Now I build the Overlay Network with my two monsters.' Merlon said and instead of the normal Overlay Network a beam of light pierced the darkness it absorbed the two monsters.

'From the heavens I call forth Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!'

The light slowly faded and a puppet with a fairy-like appearance, it carried a futuristic sword, its left wing was bigger and the number 40 was visible on the wing. (3000 ATK)

'What the hell is that?' Bowser shouted everyone felt the power emitting from it.

Geno had a smile on his face. 'Dimentio is in dire trouble now, Merlon unleashed the numbers.'

'Looks like a normal Duel Monster to me.' Rozalin noticed.

'These ones are special, I've figured this out during my stay in Star Heaven.' Geno started

'Star Heaven watches over all dimensions and worlds, for that they need to travel great distances rather fast, in order to do so Star Heaven lies inside a smaller dimension that is connected every other world.'

'It must be gigantic.' Mallow whispered.

'It is.' Geno replied. 'And because it has so many entrances and exits they needed some guardians, so a connection between the Duel Monster Spirit World was made and so the Numbers were hired to defend Star Heaven.'

Dimentio's eyes peeked at Geno.

_Aha ha ha good to know little Geno._

'I use the effect of Number 40, I place a String Counter on each monster except for himself and my turn is over.'

A wire appeared on D.D. Survivor.

Dimentio drew his card.

'I activate Heavy Storm!' Dimentio shouted and he played the card, his three Spell/Trap cards were destroyed he pocketed all of them.

'Curious.' Merlon mumbled. 'Seems you use your Deck Master to get more Banished cards, you even sacrifice cards for that, I think I know where this is going.'

'Next I change my Survivor to defense.' Dimentio said and the warrior clad in rags knelt. (200 DEF)

'Then I bolster my defenses.' A reversed monster appeared on Dimentio's side of the Field. 'I end my turn.'

'Then the effect of Puppet of Strings kicks in.' Merlon explained.

'All monsters with one of his Counters is destroyed and you take 500 points of damage.' D.D. Survivor gasped as he suddenly exploded.

(Merlon: 7500) - (Dimentio: 6700)

'And the return effect of your D.D. Survivor has expired so he won't return.' Merlon said and he drew his card.

'Pot of Greed!' Merlon stated and he drew twice.

'I summon Gimmick Puppet Scissor Arms.' Merlon stated.

A purple doll appeared, it had three arms two of them were shaped like a pair of scissors. (1200 ATK)

'I use the effect of my Scissor Arms so I discard my second Dreary Doll.' Merlon explained and he discarded another Dreary Doll.

Merlon took another card from his hand.

'I sacrifice my Strings for Gimmick Puppet Nightmare!'

Number 40 disappeared and a group of creepy looking purple dolls clutched together appeared. (1000 ATK)

'Next I use the effect of my Magnet Doll, and I don't mean my Deck Master.' Merlon explained and a second doll that looked like his Deck Master appeared. (1000 ATK)

'And again I create the Overlay Network!' Merlon shouted and the light pierced the darkness again.

'From the heavens I call forth Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant grinder!'

The light faded again and this time a huge black doll appeared it sat on the ground. (1500 ATK)

'Giant Grinder destroy his hidden monster!' Merlon commanded.

A Giant germ appeared on the Field, Giant Grinder crushed it the spores of the blob affected Merlon.

(Merlon: 7000) - (Dimentio: 6700)

'I summon two more!' Dimentio shouted and two more Giant Germs appeared. (1000 ATK x2)

'I use the effect of my Giant Grinder, up to twice per turn I can Detach a monster and then I destroy a special summoned monster and I Detach two monsters!'

Giant Grinder stood up, he grabbed both Giant Germs and crushed them between its gigantic hands.

'Turn end.'

Dimentio slowly drew his card.

'Card of Sanctity!' He shouted and both Duelists refilled their hands.

'I have ten Banished cards right now, so I think it is time to bring out the star of this show!' Dimentio shouted and he snapped his fingers.

'Come forth the red lotus beast! Gren Maju Da Eiza!'

A truly ugly red-skinned Fiend appeared it let out a loud roar. (0- 4000 ATK)

'With 400 attack points for each of my removed cards you stand no chance.' Dimentio said.

'Next I add a Double Summon and summon a second one!' Dimentio continued, a second of the hideous Gren Maju Da Eiza appeared, the attacks of both rose with another 400 attack points. (4400 ATK x2)

'Kill!' Dimentio commanded and the two Gren Maju's charged in destroying Scissor Arms and Giant grinder.

(Merlon: 900) - (Dimentio: 6700)

Merlon slowly drew his card.

'I move my Deck Master to the Field.' Merlon stated and the Magnet Doll moved onto the Field. (1000 ATK)

'And I summon a second Magnet Doll.' A lookalike of the Deck Master appeared next to the real one. (1000 ATK)

'Next I use my Premature Burial so I can summon my second Dreary Doll.'

The creepy young girl appeared out of the coffin. (0 ATK)

(Merlon: 100) - (Dimentio: 6700)

'And for the third time I build the Overlay Network!' Merlon shouted and this time the beam of light absorbed all three monsters.

'I use my Deck Master to Xyz Summon a monster, so the monster I summon now automatically becomes my new Deck Master!' Merlon shouted and the light slowly faded.

'From the heavens I summon Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo!'

This time the biggest monster yet appeared, it was a man with a lion's head, dressed in fancy robes the number 88 was shown on his right shoulder. (3200 ATK)

'I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy my own Premature Burial.' Merlon explained and the typhoon sucked away the worthless card.

'Good now that my Spell and Trap Zone is empty I Detach a monster to give Leo a Destiny Counter.' A crystal appeared behind Leo it pulsed with a soft light.

'I cannot battle because I activated that effect, so I set a card...' A reversed card appeared behind Leo. '... I activate Nightmare Steelcage...' Some rusty iron bars shot out of ground imprisoning Dimentio. '... Turn over.'

Dimentio quickly drew his card.

'I use my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Nightmare Steelcage!' The iron bars slowly crumbled to dust. Both the Gren Maju's became stronger again. (4800 ATK x2)

'Gren Maju attack!' Dimentio shouted

'I activate Waboku!' Merlon shouted and the three priests appeared, they blocked the incoming Fiend.

'Aha ha ha struggle you have no hope.' Dimentio laughed.

Merlon slowly drew his card.

'I detach a monster again.' He simply said and the crystal behind Leo started to pulse more fierce.

'Facedown card.' Merlon stated and the card appeared behind Leo.

'Turn end.'

Dimentio quickly drew his card.

'Go Threatening Roar!' Merlon shouted and his facedown card spun around, Leo let out a terrifying roar.

'End your turn Dimentio I won.' Merlon said, Dimentio bursted from laughter.

'Beat my monsters! Heck I even summon a third one!' Dimentio shouted and a third Gren Maju Da Eiza appeared. (4800 ATK)

'I don't need to.' Merlon said drawing his card.

'I detach Leo's third Xyz Unit.'

The crystal started to shine with a bright light.

'What's going on!' Dimentio shouted.

'When Leo gains three Destiny Counters I automatically win the Duel.' Merlon explained.

Dimentio screamed as a blast of pure light shot through his body, his monsters and Dimentio himself faded away into the shadows.

(Merlon: 100) - (Dimentio: 0)

'well seems the Duel Runners are clear.' Bowser said.

Mario looked at Merlon.

'That was awesome, I'm glad I didn't have to Duel you.'

Merlon looked at the spot Dimentio had disappeared.

'He isn't gone, he merely disappeared for the time being.'

Dimentio reappeared somewhere on a lone island.

'Yeeowch!' He cried. 'That light really hurts!'

Suddenly two dark figures appeared, one was big and muscular the other was smaller and clearly female.

'Ow is the little jester hurt?' The woman asked in a childish voice.

'I am not in the mood to joke!' Dimentio shouted.

'Does any of you know how to control a Duel Runner?'

'Of course I do my dear.' The woman said.

'Well go out there and crush my enemies! They must not reach the factory!'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Dimentio: I will not forget this defeat!_

_Merlon: I gladly take you on again._

_Dimentio: No my servants kill them all!_

_Mimi: Gladly my dear, I shall send them to their doom._

_O'Chunks: Ye think ye can defeat Dimentio an get away with it? I have ta chunk ye! _

* * *

Deck Master Details:

Deck master: Dark-Eyes Illusionist

Owner: Dummy Dimentio

Effect Name: Paralyzing Gaze

You can select a monster your opponent controls, by paying 500 Life Points it becomes paralyzed until it leaves the Field, only one paralyzed monster can be on the Field.

* * *

Deck master: Dunames Dark Witch

Owner: Dummy Frogfucius

Effect Name: Light Barrier

When your Life Points will be reduced to 0 by a direct attack you can activate this effect one time only, you get no damage from that battle.

* * *

Deck master: Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll

Owner: Merlon

Effect Name: Summon String

If you control one or more Gimmick Puppets you can pay 500 Life Points to gain an additional normal summon.

* * *

Deck master: D.D. Warrior Lady

Owner: Dimentio

Effect Name: Different Dimension Gate

If a monster is send from the Field to the Graveyard it is Banished after other effects of the card resolved.

* * *

Card Details:

Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll

Type: Machine/Effect

Attribute: Dark

level: 8

ATK: 0

DEF: 0

If this card is in your Graveyard: You can banish 1 other "Gimmick Puppet" monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You can only use the effect of "Gimmick Puppet Dreary Doll" once per turn. This card cannot be used as an Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon of a "Gimmick Puppet" monster.

* * *

Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll

Type: Machine/Effect

Attribute: Dark

level: 8

ATK: 1000

DEF: 1000

If your opponent controls a monster and you control only "Gimmick Puppet" monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand).

Note: Above 2 cards were released in the Premium Pack 15 for the OCG a TCG release is not yet known.


	45. The Tripper Mercury

45. The Tripper Mercury.

**That wizard defeated Dimentio like it was nothing.**

**We got Duel Runners now, since I was brought here against my will and since it seems the only exit lies inside that factory I will join them.**

**Well you can imagine I am quite irritated well this guy here will be the center of my rage LET THE CHUNKING BEGIN!**

Azrael appeared in a large room, he was called out there.

'Who called me?' The demon asked annoyed.

'I did.' A familiar voice spoke and the dome-headed Sir Grodus appeared inside the room.

'Sir Grodus.' Azrael said with a cold voice.

'Nothing to worry about Azrael, preparations are nearly complete.'

'Nearly? You have the Planets?' Azrael asked and Grodus shook his head.

Azrael let out a loud roar.

'You let me come here for nothing?'

'Calm down Azrael, I nearly have the Legendary Planets, Dimentio has given me The Supremacy Sun, Mario and his party have the rest of them except for two, these two are in the hands of Dimentio's minions who shall assault Mario soon.'

Azrael calmed down a bit.

'Good but we need something to keep the soul of the Shadow Queen here.'

'CRUMP!' Grodus suddenly shouted and a small man with a round belly entered the room, he wore a black suit with a purple cape, also he wore thick glasses and a viking helmet.

'Here it is Sir Grodus.' Crump said and he handed over a remote to Sir Grodus then he slowly backed off.

Grodus pressed a few buttons on the remote and a part of the floor slowly opened, two stone tables rose out of it.

One of the two was shaped like a sarcophagus there were seven shapes in it the shapes were empty, the other was a flat table there was a small opening where ten cards could be placed in it was shape like cross.

'But these are...' Azrael gasped.

'Yes the ceremonial tablet where the Millennium Items were kept in and the stone tablet that hold the Legendary Planets, good replicas if I say so myself.'

'Fakes?' Azrael shouted.

'Azrael calm down please, I have used Star Heaven technology to create them it is perfectly safe.'

Azrael calmed down again. 'Ah yes the technology I stole before they expelled me, now I am not worried anymore.' Azrael sat down.

'But we need the Millennium Items to contain the negative energy the Shadow Queens takes with her, without that energy she can stay but we have no Millennium Items.' Azrael muttered.

Suddenly the room became dark and someone appeared.

'H-heh heh heh Millennium Items you say?' The room lighted up again for a bit.

'And you are?' Grodus asked.

'I don't know the name of this host body, but you can call me Bakura.'

'So Bakura what make you think you can enter here and get out again alive.'

Bakura raised his hand and Grodus flew up against the wall, Azrael looked at it with interest, Bakura dropped Grodus.

'I think that speaks for itself.' Bakura said.

'Now to get to business, you wanted Millennium Items?'

'Yes we want.' Azrael said.

'We know that Smithy has the Eye, Mario of whom you might have heard will soon face Smithy if he wins he gets the Eye and I need that Eye.'

Bakura scratched his chin.

'I take it you want this as well?' Bakura held up the Millennium Ring.

'I don't take it you will give it to me?'

Bakura shook his head. 'I think we can help each other out.' Azrael mumbled. 'Yes Mario has the rest of the items as well, Bakura what is your deepest desire?'

Bakura closed his eyes. 'The power of shadows, the same thing I wanted in the past but I need the Egyptian God cards and the Millennium Items, I can give you the rest of the Items that Mario has, and I'll lend you my Ring, after you are done with them I can store some of the power I need inside the Ring and I can take the Ring with me what happens to the other Items I don't care, and I also can take the Egyptian God cards.'

'So you want the Ring and the God cards and you can give me all I need that is a deal.' Azrael said the two shook hands.

Mario and the others wasted no time after Dimentio disappeared all of them hopped on their Duel Runners and they drove off.

Soon they had almost reached the factory.

'Look we'll soon be there.' Rozalin said.

'Says who?' A strange voice asked.

The road suddenly became longer and a huge clock tower appeared in front of them.

'The hell is that?' Bowser growled.

'You are at the time gate.' The strange voice said.

'Loot at the top.' Merlon said and he pointed to the top, a small figure stood there.

'I am Count Down.' The man said and he leaped down, he had short hair and wore army attire, his wrists were covered with watches.

'You stand in our way you have to move.' Mallow stated.

'You don't have to face me, as long as the hands of my clock are missing you cannot pass even if you beat me.'

Count Down disappeared and reappeared on top of the tower.

'We shall make a game out of it.' Count Down said.

'Your team against me and the two guardians of the hands, if you manage to beat those two you can face me, two of you challenge the guardians at the same time, if you fail another person takes your place, if all of you are defeated well then all of you are dead.'

Two rifts opened one on each side of the clock tower two paths lead through the rifts.

'I'll go!' Bowser shouted and he took the right rift.

The moment Bowser passed through the rift he came into a new part of the Shadow Realm, the castle wasn't visible anymore and a track appeared Bowser entered it.

'Ye my challenger?' Someone asked and a heavy bearded guy driving a huge three-wheeled Duel Runner appeared first thing he did was trying to push Bowser off the lane.

'Watch out!' Bowser shouted.

'Heh heh heh ye chunky enough to get chunked by me?'

'What a pain this guy is.' Bowser muttered.

'Bring it on chunky guy!' Bowser shouted.

'Da name is O'Chunks!' The man replied.

'I'll go first!' Bowser shouted. 'And my Deck Master is Lady of D.'

The female Spellcaster wearing the dragon-like armor appeared next to Bowser.

'My Deck Master shall be Maju of the Ten-Thousand Hands.' O'Chunks said and a creature that was completely made of hands appeared.

(Bowser: 8000) - (O'Chunks: 8000)

'I summon Spear Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the long-beaked dragon with the leather wings appeared next to Bowser's Duel Runner. (1900 ATK)

'Next I'll go for the big guns with White Dragon Ritual!' Bowser discarded his Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the knight riding the younger Blue-Eyes appeared. (1900 ATK)

'And here are the big guns!' Bowser shouted and the Paladin disappeared and the true Blue-Eyes appeared. (3000 ATK)

'So this feeling is Sense?' Bowser wondered and a spiritual dragon appeared above him, O'Chunks who drove ahead looked around.

'Ye Sense is impressive, but my Sense shall Chunk ya!'

O'Chunks drew his card.

'Come Vorse Raider!' O'Chunks shouted and the big Beast-Warrior appeared. (1900 ATK)

'I use my Deck Master effect, I pay 1000 Life Points and I can summon a Ritual Monster without the Ritual Spell card!'

(Bowser: 8000) - (O'Chunks: 7000)

'Go Vorse Raider and show yourself to chunk this guy Relinquished!'

Vorse Raider disappeared and the ugly Spellcaster Geno had used before appeared. (0 ATK)

'Eat Blue-Eyes!' O'Chunks shouted, Relinquished opened his mouth and sucked the dragon in, it appeared on the shield of the creature. (0- 3000 ATK)

'Here is my Sense!' O'Chunks shouted and the lane became shrouded in darkness.

'Chunk Spear Dragon!' Suddenly a beam pierced the darkness and obliterated Spear Dragon.

(Bowser: 6900) - (O'Chunks: 7000)

'I end my turn with this facedown card.' O'Chunks stated and the reversed card appeared for a short time.

Bowser drew his card.

'I activate Monster Reborn!' He shouted and the Blue-Eyes he had discarded earlier appeared. (3000 ATK)

The spiritual dragon above Bowser roared driving away the darkness.

'Next Divine Dragon Ragnarok!' Bowser shouted and the Chinese Dragon made of pure energy appeared. (1500 ATK)

'Blue-Eyes White Lightning!' Bowser shouted and a blast of pure light shot forth.

'Go Sakuretsu Armor!' O'Chunks shouted.

'Ya big shiny monster will be a goner!'

Bowser chuckled. 'I activate my Deck Masters effect, by paying 1000 Life Points I can negate the destruction of my monster!'

(Bowser: 5900) - (O'Chunks: 7000)

The blast of lightning broke through the Trap card Relinquished lowered its shield and the Blue-Eyes it had absorbed exploded together with Bowser's dragon.

'Divine Dragon Ragnarok!' Bowser shouted and the spiritual dragon above Bowser entered the monster and they rushed for Relinquished where Divine Dragon Ragnarok stopped the spiritual dragon almost blew O'Chunks off the track.

'Ye be easy with this!' O'Chunks shouted. 'Ya almost blew me off!'

'And I wouldn't mind.' Bowser added.

(Bowser: 5900) - (O'Chunks: 5500)

O'Chunks drew his card.

'Dian Keto the Cure Master!' O'Chunks shouted and light descended over him the darkness around the track returned.

(Bowser: 5900) - (O'Chunks: 6500)

'Monster Reborn!' O'Chunks shouted and Bowser Blue-Eyes appeared on the Field once more. (3000 ATK)

'I use the effect of my Deck Master!' O'Chunks shouted.

(Bowser: 5900) - (O'Chunks: 5500)

'I summon the Black Luster Soldier!' Blue-Eyes disappeared and a fiendish warrior wearing heavy black armor appeared, he held a heavy sword and a heavy shield in his hands. (3000 ATK)

'Now I can chunk ye monsters in style! Black Luster Soldier attack!'

The darkness of O'Chunks Sense overwhelmed Bowser he slowed down for a bit he almost stood still.

Black Luster Soldier heaved his sword he leaped through the air and beheaded Divine Dragon Ragnarok.

(Bowser: 4400) - (O'Chunks: 5500)

'I end my turn with a facedown card and ya can make yer move.'

'Two facedown cards will be all for me this turn.' Bowser stated and a reversed monster with a set Spell or Trap card behind it appeared briefly on the Field.

O'Chunks drew his card.

'Ye keep up with me?' He sneered Bowser snarled something as a reply.

'Here is my Black Luster Soldier for ye!'

The warrior charged in again and the thing-in-a-jar appeared it cackled.

'Why thank you for attacking my Morphing Jar!' Bowser shouted both Duelists discarded their cards and drew five new ones.

Bowser drew his card he accelerated.

'Go Lord of D.' Bowser shouted and the male counterpart of Lady of D. appeared. (1200 ATK)

'Time for some music!' Bowser shouted and the Flute of Summoning Dragon appeared in the hands of Lord of D. The spiritual dragon above Bowser grew.

'I call forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Tyrant Dragon!' Bowser shouted Lord of D. started to play the flute and the third Blue-Eyes appeared. (3000 ATK) Next to it the brown-scaled, ferocious dragon appeared if flew through the air. (2900 ATK)

'Blue-Eyes take his Black Luster Soldier!'

'Ya trigger my Spell card Ego Boost!' O'Chunks shouted and Black Luster Soldier gained 1000 attack points he heaved his sword and sliced the Blue-Eyes head off.

(Bowser: 3400) - (O'Chunks: 5500)

The spiritual dragon drew back a bit and Bowser slowed down.

'Damn his darkness it forces me to slow down.'

Bowser placed a card and it appeared facedown.

O'Chunks drew his card he accelerated a bit more and more darkness appeared.

'Two Dian Keto the Cure Masters will help!' O'Chunks shouted and the light surrounded him.

(Bowser: 3400) - (O'Chunks: 7500)

'Next my Deck Master Effect!' O'Chunks shouted.

(Bowser: 3400) - (O'Chunks: 6500)

'Go Black Luster Soldier and appear lady of cold beauty Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!' The monster that appeared was a stunning woman with long white hair, she wore fancy clothes and she had a cold look in her eyes, Bowser shivered and more darkness spread. (2300 ATK)

'Next I shall Equip her with Axe of Despair!' O'Chunks shouted and the creepy axe appeared in Ruin's hands. (3300 ATK)

'Time for her to chunk ya!' O'Chunks shouted Ruin stormed to Lord of D.

'Fell for it Dimension Wall!' Bowser shouted and his Trap card spun around a barrier appeared in front of Lord of D. Ruin cut through the barrier but her axe rebounded it hit O'Chunks.

'So ya gave me yer damage? But Ruin killed ye monster and so she attacks again!'

Ruin grabbed her axe and stormed to the front she sliced the head off of Tyrant Dragon.

(Bowser: 3000) - (O'Chunks: 4400)

'Yer Field is empty ye stand no chance!' O'Chunks sneered.

'We'll see.' Bowser said.

'I activate Card of Demise!' Bowser shouted and he drew cards until he held five.

'Two facedown cards and turn end.' Bowser stated and a facedown Spell or Trap card appeared with a facedown monster in front of it.

'Yer game is over.' O'Chunks said.

'I activate my Deck Master effect!'

(Bowser: 3000) - (O'Chunks: 3400)

'I summon Demise, King of Armageddon!' The beautiful woman disappeared and one of the most fearsome monsters appeared, a Fiend clad in heavy black armor a huge axe in his hands. (2400 ATK)

'I use his effect to chunk all on yer Field!' O'Chunks shouted.

(Bowser: 3000) - (O'Chunks: 1400)

Demise's eyes glowed red the darkness surrounding the Field became so thick now that Bowser could not see a thing, his Sense disappeared.

Demise let out a huge roar and the darkness pierced all other cards on the Field.

'Chunk him!' O'Chunks shouted and Demise charged in the axe cut through Bowser, Bowser screamed as it felt his heart was torn out.

(Bowser: 600) - (O'Chunks: 1400)

Bowser barely managed to get his Duel Runner straight.

'I end my turn with two facedown cards.' O'Chunks said and the cards appeared on the Field.

Bowser's whole body trembled.

'Make ya move.' O'Chunks shouted.

'I can't, the darkness...' Bowser's voice sounded weak.

'If ya don't move in one minute I win the Duel.'

'You are a strong warrior Bowser.' A female voice said.

'Who spoke?' Bowser shouted.

'I've been next to you the whole Duel.' The female voice said.

'You? Lady of D?' Bowser asked.

'Yes, Bowser I shall guide you, draw your card.'

O'Chunks looked behind him suddenly the Sense of Bowser erupted through the darkness fading almost all of it.

'Go Threatening Roar!' O'Chunks shouted in panic his Trap card spun around and Demise let out a terrible roar.

'O'Chunks face your doom!' Bowser shouted and the Five-Headed Dragon appeared out of the darkness it absorbed Bowser's Sense.

'O'Chunks does your Deck Master respect you? Or do you respect your Deck Master? I believe in my Deck Master!'

O'Chunks only accelerated.

'I summon Blizzard Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the small dragon made of ice appeared.

'Next I use its effect on Demise!'

The small Dragon's breath froze Demise.

'I set a facedown card and my turn is over.'

'Before ya end yer turn I activate Fires of Doomsday!'

The two small black Doomsday Tokens appeared

O'Chunks drew a card.

'I don't need my Deck Master any more I chunk ya with a Planet!'

The two Tokens and Demise appeared.

'I summon The Tripper Mercury!'

A huge figure appeared it was a female warrior dressed in fancy armor, she carried two huge swords in her hands. (2000 ATK)

'I summoned her with three sacrifices which means all ye monsters attack points goes to zero!'

'I Chain my facedown Mystic Wok!' Bowser shouted and his Trap card spun around.

'I sacrifice Blizzard Dragon!' The icy dragon disappeared from the Field.

(Bowser: 2400) - (O'Chunks: 1400)

'And you will affect the attack points of my monster so I use my Deck Master's effect, I rebound your own effect!'

O'Chunks let out an angry roar his Tripper Mercury fell to the ground. (0 ATK)

'Five-Headed Dragon!' Bowser shouted and the huge dragon fired his ultimate blast.

(Bowser: 1400) - (O'Chunks: 0)

O'Chunks screamed his Duel Runner started to spin wildly then it flew off the track. 'I'm gonna chunk ya!' O'Chunks howled.

Bowser took a deep breath, a portal opened and he drove through.

When he got to the other side Bowser held The Tripper Mercury in his hand.

In the High Counsel of Star Heaven a few people has gathered, one of them being Frogfucius.

'Are you certain Merlon?' A pretty large figure asked, she had a soft voice.

'I am pretty certain.' A holographic version of Merlon answered, this hologram was send by Merlon to Star Heaven a few days earlier, this hologram was a sentient being that could think like its sender.

'We've screwed up with that whole Geno affair.' An elder looking man said.

'Now did you?' Frogfucius asked.

After Frogfucius died his soul was trapped by Dimentio's magic, confused and in pain he tried to escape Hell, at that time he was found by a Star Heaven patrol, these patrols are the lowest rank of Star Heaven, able to cross over to any world even if the links between Star Heaven and that world are broken.

Now you probably wonder why these patrols won't deal with the Trinity?

Well these patrols are pretty weak that they are hardly able to deal with even normal enemies, the patrols duty is to safely cross souls to Star Heaven, and that is how Frogfucius got there.

'What have you found out?' The woman asked the old man.

'Lady Minerva if Merlon is right and they are in the fused version of the Shadow Realm and the Dark World, collecting the last Star Piece might separate the worlds, then we can invade the Dark World.' The old man said.

Suddenly the door flew open and a young man rushed in.

'Grave news!' He shouted. Frogfucius looked up.

'The Legendary Planets are almost all been activated if that happens the Shadow Queen will return in the Dark World!'

Frogfucius stood up.

'Even if they revive the Shadow Queen she will be no more than a shadow of her former self. She can be easily defeated by Geno or Merlon.'

'Unless they can uphold her power, they need the Millennium Items for that.' The old man said.

'And they are scattered.' Minerva added.

'Or a surge of power, that can drain away the negative energy she will produce, and there is one thing I can think off.' The old man said.

'Grave's sister!' Frogfucius suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at him.

'Yes the one Geno loved and the one he guards Dark Valkyria.'

The old man scratched his head. 'You mean Geno protects the enemy?'

Frogfucius nodded. 'Yet he doesn't realize but if she comes free that surge of energy will be created thus the Shadow Queen can stay, we must find Grave and explain the situation.'

'He cannot be reasoned with!' The old man shouted. 'We must kill Azrael at this moment he is the source of everything!'

* * *

_Next time:_

_Old man: You want to know who I am? You'll find out soon enough._

_Mimi: We don't care old man who you are, what is important is the fact O'Chunks lost._

_O'Chunks: I am not dead yet lassy!_

_Mimi: Well you lost and I shall win bring it on princess!_

_Rozalin: We shall see Mimi, I am not your average princess._

* * *

Deck Master Details

Deck Master: Lady of D.

Owner: Bowser

Effect Name: Dragon Barrier

When a face-up Dragon monster you control will be destroyed or has its ATK or DEF altered you can pay 1000 Life Points and redirect the effect back at your opponent's monster.

* * *

Deck Master: Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands

Owner: O'Chunks

Effect Name: Altar of Rituals

Pay 1000 Life Points select 1 Ritual Monster in your hand than sacrifice from your Field monsters with a Level equal to or higher than the Ritual Monster you want to summon. This summon counts as a Ritual Summon.

* * *

Card Details:

The Tripper Mercury

Type: ?/Effect

Attribute: ?

Level: 8

ATK: 2000

DEF: 2000

Two Sacrifices: Monsters on the field will switch into Attack Position.

Three Sacrifices: The ATK of all monsters on the field besides this card becomes 0.

Note: This card was used multiple times by Jesse during the Yu-Gi-Oh GX manga, all credits goes to the creative writers of these chapters.


End file.
